The only easy day was yesterday
by crazybells
Summary: Réformé de l'élite de l'US Navy, Edward doit lutter pour réintégrer la vie civile. Il travaillait à la surveillance nocturne d'un parking quand son ancien major lui fit une proposition d'emploi en or : devenir garde du corps à temps complet de la star internationale Isabella Swan. Il ne se doutait pas que ce serait bien plus compliqué que ses missions dans le désert !
1. Prologue

**Une page se tourne et une nouvelle prend vie !**

 **Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic ! Mon nouveau bébé ! A force, je vais pouvoir prétendre à des réducs pour famille nombreuse XD**

 ** _The only easy way was yesterday_ , c'est le contre pied de tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusque là : pas de mystère, ni de secret, juste de bons délires parfois partagés, souvent toute seule.**

 **Depuis que j'ai repris l'écriture, à savoir le printemps dernier, j'ai fait des textes pas très joyeux (lol) et j'ai eu le besoin de faire tout autre chose, et voici ce que ça donne...**

 **J'ai pris -avec leur accord mais je ne sais pas si elles s'en rappellent XD- une idée à MaZelle Fanny ainsi qu'à Lolo-la-furie qu'elles retrouveront sûrement dans mes lignes au moment venu. Merci à elles.**

 **Un grand merci également à Alexia, ma soeur, qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes fautes (et elle a du boulot XD). Je ne désespère toujours pas de pouvoir, un jour, la compter parmi nous ! *-***

 **En parlant correction... je vais parler édition et publication... Poussée par la pression maternelle, j'ai auto-édité mon OS _Soirée d'enfer_ en version numérique. Allez pas m'imaginer suffisament prétentieuse pour l'avoir fait, il ne s'agit pas de cela, je suis toujours la même cinglée sadique lol simplement je me suis lancée et ai plongé dans le grand bain sans brassard ! Et bon dieu c'est terrifiant mdrrr**

 **Bref, si je vous en parle c'est parce que certaines parmi vous avaient commenté mon OS, et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de prendre quelques petites minutes de votre temps pour commenter directement sur un des sites qui le propose à la vente :**

www. /librairie /gwenaelle-hellin /soiree-d-enfer

 **Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que je considère ce site comme une seconde famille ou au moins une bonne bande de potes, et j'ai tendance à penser qu'on se soutient entre amis ^^**

 **Bon, j'en reviens à ma nouvelle fic ^^ voici le prologue, la suite de l'histoire sera exclusivement du POV d'Edward (même sous la torture ! Ahah). J'ai déjà écrit les 19 premiers chapitres alors ne vous inquiétez pas de la publication !**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Petite réponse à la review de sochic88 sur CPM : merci ! J'étais obligée de la citer quelque part, c'est cette série qui m'a inspiré la fic entière ^^**

Prologue

Mon pied battait nerveusement dans le vide, au rythme de la trotteuse qui faisait inlassablement le tour du cadran. J'étais en train de stresser à fond et l'inconfort qui pesait sur moi ne m'aidait pas.

Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure que nous patientions et on n'en avait pas fini...

Les fourmis avaient totalement envahi ma jambe : j'étais persuadé que si je me mettais debout, ma jambe me lâcherait et je tomberais au sol.

J'avais ramené ma cheville sur mon genou opposé, tentant d'avoir une allure décontractée, mais j'étais juste en train de bouillir sur place. Et en plus... j'avais la dalle !

La chaise en plastique bon marché était en train de me brûler, j'avais le coccyx en miettes !

J'en avais déjà marre et je voulais rentrer chez moi, regarder un match de baseball en mangeant ma pizza, boire ma bière avant de faire passionnément l'amour à ma femme.

Mais non, je devais jouer au mari modèle.

La salle d'attente était composée d'une dizaine de chaises, toutes aussi peu confortables que la mienne, adossées sur chacun des murs, sauf celui où se trouvait l'unique porte. Celui-là comportait des tableaux abstraits aux couleurs bien trop criardes à mon goût et une cheminée décorative qui prenait la poussière.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse qui avait connu de meilleures années. Elle croulait sous les magasines féminins et je pouvais lire, depuis ma chaise, des titres qui se voulaient attractifs : « 10 façons de raviver la flamme », « 3 kilos en moins avant l'été », ou encore « Votre conjoint vous trompe-t-il ? Suivez le guide de l'espionnage pas à pas ».

Formidable...

Toutes ces stars photoshopées en couverture de sorte à filer des complexes aux femmes peu sûres d'elles...

Mes yeux furent attirés par une couverture en particulier. « _Isabella Swan et Mike Newton, un mariage en vue? »_

On y voyait une jolie brune, la vingtaine, lunettes de soleil relevées sur la tête, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, une silhouette longuement travaillée en salle de sport moulée dans une tenue qui valait au moins un mois de mon salaire. A son bras, le jeune homme paraissait bien plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. La nonchalance incarnée, il avait enfoncé un bonnet jusqu'à ses sourcils mais restait parfaitement reconnaissable avec son jean troué aux genoux et sa vieille paire de baskets. Il avait osé marquer un contraste en portant une veste de smoking par dessus un t-shirt en fin de vie.

Malgré leur différence vestimentaire, ils allaient bien ensemble. Sur la photo. Mais je savais que ma sœur était contente alors c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Oui, parce que celle qui faisait la une de la presse people, c'était ma sœur. Ma petite Bella qui restera à jamais cette petite peste avec son appareil dentaire et ses deux couettes. Celle qui brisait de la vaisselle et qui s'arrangeait pour me faire accuser. Celle qui m'avait cassé le pouce à la vieille d'un match de foot alors que nous chahutions.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait viré son appareil et ses couettes.

Elle était devenue en l'espace de cinq ans une star internationale, chanteuse de pop et rnb aux accents latinos (qui viennent de je ne sais où !), mannequin à ses heures perdues.

J'ai d'ailleurs cru mourir quand j'ai dû l'accompagner alors qu'elle devait participer à un défilé pour Victoria's Secret. Elle m'avait maintenu que ce genre de proposition était le style d'offre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. J'avais donc dû supporter de la voir en très, très petite lingerie, me choquant à vie. Le pire avait pourtant été les regards libidineux des imbéciles présents dans la salle ce jour-là.

Quand elle a sorti son premier album, elle a aussitôt connu un grand succès, qui l'a un peu déboussolée, tout de même. Sa soudaine notoriété l'avait totalement surprise et elle en profitait pleinement jusqu'au jour où elle s'est retrouvée au beau milieu d'une foule de paparazzis hystériques. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait mis un pied dehors sans maquillage.

Elle avait alors fait une crise d'angoisse, en pleine rue, à la merci de ces vautours. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, complètement perdue. C'étaient les agents de sécurité de la boutique d'en face qui avaient dû intervenir.

En apprenant ça, j'ai aussitôt quitté mon boulot pour lui venir en aide. C'est ainsi que le sous-lieutenant McCarty de l'US Navy est devenu déserteur pour commencer sa carrière de garde du corps.

Depuis quatre ans, je suis l'ombre de ma frangine. Je la suis sur les événements tels que les remises de prix, les soirées du gratin international, les tournées et autres.

La seule fois où je n'ai pas été présent pour elle, c'était deux mois auparavant. Bella devait se rendre à l'anniversaire d'un des chanteurs à la mode, et c'était « trop, trop bien » de se faire voir ce soir-là et comme j'avais d'autres projets pour la soirée, elle m'a dit ne pas avoir besoin de moi.

Ma femme et moi venions d'apprendre que nous allions être parents, et je voulais profiter de son corps avant que ça ne soit plus possible.

Nous avions donc passé notre soirée à nous prouver notre amour...

 _Dis plutôt que vous avez baisé comme des bêtes..._

 _J'avoue!_

La chantilly, la pâte à tartiner et le camembert (hey ! Ne me jugez pas !) étaient répandus dans tout l'appart, du plan de travail dans la cuisine, au sol, jusqu'à nos draps, en passant par certains murs. On s'était bien amusés... Et le lendemain, j'avais quelques courbatures !

Mon esprit était tellement absorbé par les réminiscences de la nuit précédente, qu'en préparant notre petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas pensé à regarder mon portable, qui était resté toute la nuit dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue et torride douche avec Rosalie que j'y jetai un coup d'œil.

 _4 appels en absence_

Tous de Bella.

Mon cœur avait loupé quelques battements, exactement comme le jour où j'avais appris qu'elle s'était retrouvée aux prises avec les photographes.

La voix, étonnamment calme, de ma petite sœur expliquait à mon répondeur qu'elle venait de se faire agresser, dans les vestiaires de la salle de réception.

Ce soir-là, la seule fois où je n'avais pas été présent pour elle depuis mon départ précipité d'Irak, ma Bella, que j'avais promis de protéger, s'était fait attaquer au couteau par un fan désaxé parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire de selfie avec lui...

C'était il y a deux mois. Depuis, Bella avait triplé mon salaire en me demandant d'être présent à ses côtés 24 heures sur 24. Bien sûr la paie était attractive, mais sur le long terme, avec le bébé en route, il fallait que je trouve une solution. J'étais sur le point d'emménager chez elle avec ma femme, et bébé. Bien évidemment, je n'avais parlé à aucune d'elles de mon projet, mais quelle autre solution avais-je ?

« Monsieur et Madame McCarty ? Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Nous sortîmes tous les deux difficilement de nos pensées, ayant du mal à croire que l'attente était enfin terminée.

 _Madame McCarty... ça sonne bien, hein ?_

 _Tu m'étonnes que ça sonne bien... Chui tellement malin que j'ai réussi à la séduire ! Chui tellement fier de moi !_

 _Je crois surtout qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec toi parce qu'elle en avait marre que tu la harcèles._

 _Tsss un bouquet de fleurs chaque matin, c'est pas du harcèlement... C'est de la passion !_

Rosalie McCarty et moi-même traversions un couloir décrépi, précédés par un médecin qui, contrairement à son cabinet, semblait chaleureux et accueillant. Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau où l'odeur de tabac froid régnait.

Il nous fit asseoir sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face au sien, séparés par son imposant bureau, sûrement au même prix que la tenue de Bella sur la une du magasine. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de tunes dans son bureau et pas pour la déco ? Ou pour remplacer les chaises dans la salle d'attente ? Mon coccyx allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre !

Rosalie et lui parlaient de je ne sais quoi, moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon... Rosie maintenait que c'était trop tôt pour savoir, mais je savais que mon bébé ferait tout pour rendre son papa heureux...

 _Hey, mec, imagine que ça soit une fille... j'espère pour toi qu'elle sera pas aussi chaude que sa mère..._

Putain fallait que ça soit un mec !

Le doc installa ma femme sur un matelas d'auscultation et elle remonta son chemisier sur son petit ventre. Bébé commençait déjà à se faire voir, et j'avais juste envie de la couvrir de baisers...

\- Doc, vous pourrez nous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Il venait de poser le gel sur le ventre de Rosalie dont la peau se piqua de chaire de poule. Il appuya fermement son truc bizarre sur son ventre et l'écran de l'échographe s'alluma.

\- Oh, il est trop tôt pour ça, Monsieur.

Et il farfouilla partout à travers la peau de ma femme. J'étais en stress. Je savais pas quoi faire à part poser ma main sur sa cheville : c'était la seule partie de son corps que je pouvais toucher d'où j'étais.

Au bout de looongues minutes à attendre pendant lesquelles les battements du cœur de mon p'tit bébé se faisaient entendre, le médecin prit enfin la parole alors que nos yeux s'embuaient.

« Alors... je peux pas encore vous dire le sexe, par contre, j'ai là une info qui pourrait vous être utile. »

Comme aucun de nous ne prit la parole, il continua :

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore acheté de poussette, parce qu'il vous en faudra une double. »

Une double ? Double quoi ? Double cheeseburger ? Double pizza ?

C'est en voyant des larmes s'échapper des yeux pétillants de ma femme que ça fit _tilt_ quelque part dans ma tête.

Bon sang... Des jumeaux...

J'allais devoir trouver un remplaçant auprès de Bella...

Autant on aurait pu s'incruster chez Bella avec un marmot, mais avec deux... Elle me tuerait si j'évoquais la possibilité à voix haute. Au moins, on aurait pu les enfermer dans le studio d'enregistrement quand ils pleureraient, c'était tellement isolé, d'un point de vue sonore, qu'on pourrait passer une nuit peinards...

Je dis ça... mais en même temps, des jumeaux, c'est pas mal non ? Ils porteront des vêtements assortis, joueront ensemble...

 _Dis surtout qu'ils vont se prendre la tête non stop. Que quand l'un s'endormira, le second se réveillera, qu'à peine tu auras fini de nourrir le premier que l'autre pleurera parce qu'il aura la dalle..._ _finie_ _la belle vie, mon gars. Non seulement tu vas être papa, mais doublement... chui tellement content d'être juste ta conscience mouahahah!_

Je grognais en reposant ma tête sur le couvercle du gobelet de mon macchiato. Je profitais de l'absence de Bella, cloîtrée chez elle depuis le retour de sa tournée, pour m'offrir ma boisson préférée. Elle aurait été là, elle m'aurait insulté de lopette pour avoir voulu un macchiato caramel... Et elle aurait eu raison...

J'étais dans le Starbucks le plus proche de chez elle, à deux rues de son immeuble. Cela faisait une semaine que Rosalie et moi avions appris que nous attendions des jumeaux, et je m'étais fait au principe. Enfin un peu...

J'en avais parlé avec ma soeur qui m'avait soutenu dans le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle change de garde du corps. Pour ma part, j'avais trouvé un poste peinard de vigile dans un centre commercial : les horaires étaient bien plus cools qu'auprès de Bella, et finis les déplacements ! D'autant plus que l'on venait de sillonner les routes des États-Unis pour sa tournée...

Malgré le fait que ce dégénéré avait poignardé ma sœur dans le ventre, elle avait tenu à maintenir son programme. Aidée par le fait que ce bâtard n'avait touché aucun organe vital, elle s'était dopée aux analgésiques et aux vitamines.

Bien que chanteuse au succès international, Bella ne donnait pas dans le délire drogues et alcools. C'était une star tranquille, bien qu'un peu bizarre. D'autres auraient pu s'aider à affronter ça à grands coups de cocaïne, mais ma sœur compensait par le travail, la codéine et la caféine...

J'avais dû recontacter un ami d'une ancienne vie, le Major Volturis, Alec pour ceux qui ont fait leurs classes avec. Nous étions entrés dans l'US Navy ensemble, nous avions été envoyés en Irak en même temps. Il avait été un des seuls à comprendre que le bien de ma sœur passait avant l'armée.

Si quelqu'un connaissait un mec capable de protéger efficacement ma sœur, c'était bien lui. C'est pourquoi je l'avais contacté par mail quelques jours plus tôt. Il m'avait répondu alors qu'il était sur le terrain mais m'informa qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête, qu'il allait le joindre avant d'ajouter que c'était le genre de gars dans les mains de qui il laisserait volontiers sa vie. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus.

Alec et moi devions nous rencontrer dans le café pour échanger nos dossiers. J'en avais constitué un sur Bella. Sans mentionner son nom, bien évidemment. Alec avait beau travailler à longueur de temps sur des dossiers top secrets, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de _son gars._ J'avais mis dans le dossier les habitudes de ma sœur, comme son jogging matinal, les dates des prochains événements auxquels elle allait devoir se montrer, ce genre de choses. J'avais glissé également deux contrats de confidentialité : un pour Alec et un autre pour le candidat au poste. On en faisait signer à tout le monde. Même notre livreur de pizzas attitré en avait signé un, tout comme le gars qui nous livrait les courses...

« T'imagines, il raconte à tout le monde que je mange de la crème fraîche 30% matière grasse ? C'est la fin de ma carrière ! » Avait-elle crié le jour où je lui avais dit qu'elle tombait dans la paranoïa...

Mais elle avait eu raison de moi, et j'avais cédé.

Alec, lui, devait constituer un dossier avec le CV, les états de service de son _gars_ , un bilan médical (parce qu'il était réformé de l'armée, et qu'il avait donc dû être blessé...) et la photocopie de son permis de conduire.

Ensuite, il devait se rendre chez le candidat au poste, et moi je devais retourner chez ma sœur. Ils prendraient note du dossier qui leur était adressé et Alec et moi devions ensuite nous appeler pour faire part de chaque décision.

Toute une affaire.

Ça aurait été plus simple de faire venir le type que voulait me présenter Alec ainsi que Bella au Starbucks mais c'était prendre le risque de l'exposer. On aurait également pu les faire venir chez ma sœur, mais c'était leur dévoiler son adresse... Donc le plus simple était que je rencontre Alec seul à seul.

\- Premier lieutenant McCarty ? Fit une voix grave mais chantante que je reconnus de suite.

\- Alec ! C'est bon de te revoir !

Une accolade virile plus tard, nous étions déjà en train de parler de ce qui nous avait amené dans le café. Professionnels jusqu'au bout de nos fusils!

 **J'aime toujours autant Emmett XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les filles !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions au prologue de ma fic! *-* Vous êtes merveilleuses !**

 **10 reviews, 10 favoris et 27 followers... pour un prologue XD ça me touche vous n'avez pas idée !**

 **Une réponse pour _Momo6_ : Hey, j'allais pas vous abandonner hein hihi je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise !**

 **Bon... on a eu le POV d'Emmett, maintenant, je vous présente mon tout nouvel Eddy *-***

 **Chapitre 1**

 **EPOV**

Je tournais en rond dans mon salon. Le Major Volturis m'avait fait part de son besoin de me voir, j'avais donc pris à cœur de nettoyer mon studio. Je n'étais pas particulièrement désordonné ni quoi que ce soit mais tout devait être parfait pour le Major. L'odeur de javel imprégnait les murs et brûlait mes narines.

Cependant, aucun produit ménager ne venait à bout des tâches d'humidité qui avaient pris place au plafond ni de la moisissure qui proliférait à la jonction entre les plaintes et le mur. Mon appartement n'était pas la définition même de la salubrité : je n'avais pas tout à fait eu le loisir de choisir un logement plus grand ou en meilleur état.

J'avais quitté l'Irak neuf mois plus tôt et l'hôpital de Landsthul, en Allemagne depuis six mois. J'avais fui ma famille installée à Chicago et avais préféré me poser le plus loin possible, à Seattle. Je refusais qu'ils ne me voient pendant ma convalescence : je souhaitais qu'ils gardent de moi l'image du soldat fort et intrépide que j'étais, avant ma dernière mission.

Une fois à Seattle, j'avais accepté le premier emploi et le premier logement que j'avais trouvé et qui correspondait à mon faible revenu.

Quitter la Navy avait été brutal : non seulement j'avais perdu le seul but de ma vie mais j'avais également dû renoncer à beaucoup de privilèges dont l'appartement et le salaire qui allaient avec mon grade et les risques encourus.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé dans un deux pièces particulièrement miteux, travaillant à la surveillance d'un parking de nuit.

L'entraînement des Navy Seals nous préparait à endurer les pires tortures : privations sensorielles et de sommeil, parcours physiques par températures négatives, survie en milieux hostiles... mais rien ne nous préparait au retour à la vie civile ! Heureusement, j'étais physiquement et mentalement prêt à affronter les pires situations, parce que sinon j'aurais sombré dans la dépression depuis longtemps.

Passer de la protection de ma patrie à celle de voitures bas de gamme était dégradant et affligeant, mais seul le patron de l'entreprise de sécurité avait accepté de m'embaucher. La majorité des États-Unis voue un culte aux soldats, mais de là à accepter la candidature d'un blessé, il y avait un fossé ! Les gens ont tellement peur du syndrome de stress post traumatique, des blessures et de la dépression qu'ils préfèrent nous soutenir de loin ! Alors quand j'ai trouvé ce job, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.

Depuis six mois dans le parking, mon boss n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de se plaindre de moi, de la dépression ni du SSPT, j'étais juste heureux d'être encore en vie et de ne pas avoir de séquelles.

Mon hospitalisation et ma guérison à Landsthul avaient été longues et frustrantes mais les médecins avaient fait un super boulot. J'avais perdu de la masse musculaire, bien sûr, et n'étais plus aussi performant ou endurant qu'avant, mais je tenais la route, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux, parce que j'aurais bien pu rentrer d'Irak dans un cercueil...

La sonnette retentit et je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. C'était la première fois que je revoyais mon Major depuis ma dernière opération sur le terrain. J'essayai de me focaliser sur autre chose que la vétusté de mon logement, aussi froid et inhospitalier qu'un dortoir sur un sous-marin. Aucune déco n'avait pris place chez moi, les quelques meubles étaient de la récup et mon canapé, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, était élimé et laissait déjà apercevoir des ressorts. Encore une fois, j'étais en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Nombre de nos camarades n'avaient pas eu ma chance !

J'ouvris ma porte pour découvrir mon Major, pour la première fois, sans treillis. Je retiens un rire et fis le salut militaire. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et je me rendis compte que c'était hors propos, étant réformé : je n'avais plus à agir de la sorte. Sans attendre son ordre, je repris une posture adéquate et me focalisai sur la chance que j'avais d'être en vie et qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune honte à être revenu dans le civil, d'autant plus si c'était pour avoir sauvé une vie.

« Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en forme ! » Fit-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Visiblement je ne devais pas avoir l'air si en forme que cela ! Son regard scruta mon appartement et je tentai d'attirer son attention sur autre chose :

\- Une bière ?

\- Volontiers.

Nous nous installâmes sur mon canapé avant que mes yeux ne tombent sur un cafard et que je ne l'écrase.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon palace, Major ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas un peu de visite, mais c'est loin de l'Irak, ici.

\- Edward, j'ai une proposition d'emploi pour toi.

\- Je bosse déjà, vous savez ?

\- Je sais, et je suis content de voir que tu as pu te réintégrer, autant que possible, j'entends, mais là j'ai un job en or pour toi. Nourri, logé, et si tu te débrouilles bien, blanchi ! »

Ma curiosité était piquée au vif alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il posa un dossier sur ma table basse, sans un mot de plus. Je l'ouvris en retenant ma respiration.

\- Edward, je te suis redevable, on le sait tous les deux, alors quand on m'a parlé de cette offre d'emploi et tous les points positifs qui vont avec, j'ai pensé de suite à toi.

Les informations sur le dossier étaient peu nombreuses, il s'agissait probablement d'un sujet délicat mais l'essentiel y était : il s'agissait de la garde rapprochée d'une star. J'avais sous les yeux son emploi du temps (pas très chargé), un contrat de confidentialité à signer de suite, ce que je fis après lecture, ainsi qu'un exemplaire factice de mon contrat de travail. Ce dernier stipulait qu'il s'agissait d'une protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, avec obligation d'emménager chez l'employeur, accompagnement sur divers événements, et tout ce que la vie d'une star pouvait impliquer, y compris la conduire en voiture où elle voulait.

Il stipulait également une paie largement supérieure à celle que j'avais pu toucher pendant mes années parmi les Seals : 7500 dollars par mois ! Il était annoté que le montant était dû à un dédommagement rapport au déménagement et au taux horaire, mais je ne pris même pas la peine d'y réfléchir : un toit au dessus de la tête et le plus haut salaire de ma carrière, ça ne demandait même pas de réflexion !

Je cherchais un stylo quand le Major m'arrêta :

\- En fait, elle est sûrement en train d'étudier ton dossier en même temps – Il s'agissait donc d'une femme ! – Il faut que j'appelle mon contact pour voir si on a son accord.

\- Oh !

Voilà pourquoi mon contrat était factice : je n'avais pas encore l'emploi !

J'essayais de refouler la déception qui apparut en moi, je savais déjà qu'elle allait refuser : qui voudrait d'un homme blessé au combat comme garde du corps ? Une blessure restait une marque de faiblesse, la preuve qu'à un moment donné, j'ai échoué.

Je tentais de ne pas m'emballer en voyant mon Major composer un numéro et mettre le haut parleur avant de poser son téléphone sur ma table. Au bout de deux sonneries, l'interlocuteur décrocha. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit mon potentiel employeur qui décroche, et donc une femme, mais ce fut la voix grave d'un homme qui prit la parole :

\- _Ouais Alec, alors ça donne quoi de ton côté ?_

\- Salut McCarty ! Cullen est ok, et pour heu… de ton côté ? »

Vu l'hésitation du Major, il me sembla évident que lui, il connaissait l'identité de la personne !

\- _Ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle a le nez plongé dans le dossier, j'arrête pas de lui dire de se dépécher de se décider, mais encore une fois, elle en fait qu'à sa tête !_

 _\- Hey oh !_ Répondit une voix féminine à travers le téléphone. Elle poursuivit : _Dis_ _-_ _lui que je l'embauche s'il te bat sur un ring !_

 _\- Hein ? Tu veux vraiment que je me batte contre un Navy Seals ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Il va me broyer les os !_

 _\- Tu l'auras mérité ! Et puis quitte à changer de garde du corps, autant m'assurer qu'il soit meilleur que toi !_

 _\- Sympa… Bon vous avez entendu ? Faut qu'on organise un rendez-vous._

\- Vous avez une date ? »

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et nous dûmes patienter quelques instants avant d'avoir une réponse.

\- Demain matin, à 8h, vous serez dispo ?

Mon Major et moi échangions un regard et je lui confirmai d'un hochement de tête que c'était bon pour moi : je terminais ma surveillance de parking vide à 6h.

\- C'est bon pour nous.

 _\- OK alors on trouve une salle et je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS._

 _-_ Ça marche, à demain alors.

J'avais donc un entretien d'embauche sur un ring, le jour suivant. Je savais que j'avais récupéré, point de vue santé et sport, mais de là à gagner dans un corps à corps, je n'en étais pas certain. Je pouvais courir, faire de la muscu, mais j'ignorais si j'étais toujours aussi rapide et surtout si mes réflexes étaient aussi bons qu'avant. Je n'étais pas orgueilleux mais perdre alors qu'un emploi était en jeu, et devant une femme, une star qui plus est, me mettait plus de pression que quand j'avais un terroriste dans ma ligne de mire et que je ne pouvais pas me louper.

Le Major était resté une demi-heure avec moi, le temps de boire une bière puis il était parti profiter de sa perm et de sa famille, après m'avoir transmis l'adresse de la salle de sport où nous avions rendez-vous le jour suivant.

C'était particulièrement déroutant de ne rien savoir de mon potentiel futur employeur. Je savais uniquement que c'était une femme et une star. Mon ancien supérieur était reparti avec le dossier, je n'avais donc pas le loisir de l'étudier. J'aurais pu chercher des renseignements sur les prochains événements auxquels elle était conviée, de sorte à savoir si elle avait percé dans le cinéma, la musique ou encore la littérature, et dans quelle mesure. Des personnes importantes seraient-elles présentes également ou seulement des gens qui tentent encore de se faire un nom ? A quel point était-elle connue ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'interrogeais également sur son physique. J'avais mémorisé qu'elle faisait un footing chaque matin, elle prenait donc soin d'elle. Était-elle du genre à se nourrir d'algues et de graines ? Pro-bio et sans gluten ? La cohabitation serait-elle facile ? Organisait-elle des fêtes chez elle tous les soirs, à base de drogues et d'alcool ? Aurais-je une période d'essai au terme de laquelle je pourrais partir en courant si, effectivement, elle était du genre _sexe, drogues et rock'n'roll ?_

Et la question la plus importante : à quel point avait-elle besoin d'un garde du corps ? Avait-elle été menacée ? Était-elle controversée ?

Énormément de questions se posaient dans ma tête alors que ça aurait été si simple que je connaisse son nom pour demander à Google.

Je pris mon poste, dans la cabine de surveillance du parking après en avoir fait le tour. Toutes mes caméras étaient en service et retranscrivaient en direct et en noir et blanc ce qui se passait sur les trois écrans face à moi. Voilà à quoi se résumait mon travail. Regarder la télé sans couleur, pendant huit heures, cinq jours par semaine.

J'avais évoqué avec mon chef la probabilité de quitter mon emploi et il m'avait pleinement soutenu, à ma grande surprise. Je m'étais attendu à devoir poser un préavis ou quoi que ce soit, mais non, il me facilitait les choses, comprenant ma situation.

Bien évidemment, il ne se passa absolument rien d'anormal sur les écrans. Que des véhicules qui attendaient patiemment le lendemain matin. Ma nuit fut occupée par toutes les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

S'agissait-il de Scarlett Johansson, Rihanna ou Jennifer Lawrence ? Arriverais-je à bosser de manière professionnelle si j'avais à faire à une de ses femmes ? J'étais entraîné à supporter un bain dans une eau glacée pendant des heures, mais est-ce que les dix huit semaines de conditionnement que j'avais vécues pour entrer parmi l'élite des forces spéciales seraient suffisamment efficaces pour m'aider à rester stoïque face à mon futur employeur ?

Le soleil se leva enfin, éclairant faiblement la cabine et mon collègue de jour arriva. Je récupérai mes affaires et partis rapidement chez moi de sorte à pouvoir me doucher et me changer avant mon entretien d'embauche.

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à trouver la salle de sport grâce aux informations que le Major m'avait transmises. C'est lui qui m'accueillit dès que je passai la porte d'entrée. Il me mena à travers des couloirs déserts jusqu'à une salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait un ring.

Contrairement aux salles que j'avais fréquentées au cours de ma carrière, celle-ci sentait la peinture fraîche et le cuir des poteaux du ring neuf. Les murs étaient immaculés, de couleur blanche, le sol revêtu de ce qui semblait être un lino, gris moucheté. Le mur sur ma droite était composé d'une multitude de fenêtres hautes, suffisamment grandes et nombreuses pour réussir à éclairer parfaitement la salle, malgré le fait que le soleil soit encore bas dans le ciel.

Le mur opposé aux fenêtres n'était autre qu'un immense miroir, comme on en trouve dans les salles de danse. Il contribuait largement à l'illumination de la pièce.

Avec la hauteur impressionnante sous plafond, de nombreux luminaires descendaient bas pour pouvoir éclairer, lors d'entraînements nocturnes.

Le ring, stratégiquement placé au centre de la pièce, était bien plus récent que tout ceux que j'avais pu voir jusque-là. Le revêtement du tatami était bleu électrique, sans aucun accroc ni tâche. Les cordes de ring, partiellement recouvertes de cuir, au nombre de quatre, étaient bleues, blanches et rouges, marquant, grâce aux couleurs, les emplacements où les combattants doivent prendre position entre les rounds.

Deux coins de ring blancs se faisaient face et deux autres, un bleu et l'autre rouge, se trouvaient dans les derniers angles, soulignant un peu plus les endroits où les adversaires devaient se placer.

Deux tables identiques, au style industriel, se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, contre un mur et c'étaient les seuls meubles qui se trouvaient là. Une des tables se trouvait positionnée sur l'autre, à l'envers, exposant les pieds métalliques.

Un homme massif y était appuyé. Grand et taillé en V, sa carrure pouvait impressionner, ou rendre jaloux, la plupart des Seals. L'espace d'un instant, je priai pour qu'il ne soit _que_ le gérant de la salle. A aucun moment je ne m'étais interrogé sur l'adversaire que j'allais devoir affronter : je m'étais posé des questions sur mon éventuel employeur, sur mes nouvelles capacités lors d'un corps à corps, mais jamais au sujet de la personne que j'aurais face à moi…

Mon Major nous fit approcher et me présenta à la montagne face à nous. Il arborait des cheveux courts, moins qu'à l'armée mais tout de même, bruns, quasiment noirs, bouclés, lui conférant un air juvénile contrastant avec les muscles que son t-shirt laissait percevoir. Ses traits étaient fins mais froids.

Un sourire illumina son visage en nous voyant et il sembla aussitôt moins terrifiant, ses yeux bruns pétillèrent alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient.

\- Alors c'est toi notre candidat ?

-Edward Cullen. Répondis-je en hochant la tête avant de tendre ma main, il la serra en agrandissant son sourire.

\- Emmett McCarty, son frère.

Il venait de confirmer mes craintes, c'était bien lui que j'allais devoir affronter. Même si j'avais repris la musculation, j'étais loin, très loin, d'avoir la même carrure que lui et l'issue du combat était de plus en plus incertaine. Cependant, une question me taraudait :

\- Et heu… votre sœur n'est pas là ?

Je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'elle puisse ne pas être là. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait évoqué la possibilité d'une confrontation, c'était de son prochain garde du corps dont il était question, et elle ne prenait même pas la peine de se déplacer ? J'avais imaginé mon éventuel patron sexy et fêtarde mais pas aussi hautaine !

\- Et bien, elle ne devrait pas tarder…. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ignorais si c'était pour confirmer le côté arrogant ou s'il était contrarié par un quelconque manque de ponctualité mais ce n'était pas de bon augure pour moi. C'était le moment pour moi de creuser, de sorte à trouver des renseignements :

\- Qui était son garde du corps jusque-là ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un changement ?

\- Ahah toi jt'aime bien ! Fit Emmett en claquant mon épaule de sa grosse main trapue. Tu vas direct à l'essentiel hein ?

\- Si c'était le cas, Monsieur, je vous aurais déjà demandé de qui il s'agit.

Il laissa éclater un rire à en faire trembler les murs.

\- On est bien d'accord que tout ce qui se passera ici devra rester confidentiel ?

\- J'ai signé pour ça, Monsieur.

\- Ok mais va falloir arrêter les _Monsieur_ et le vouvoiement, hein ! C'était moi son garde du corps, depuis quatre ans. Mais à présent, elle veut quelqu'un à temps complet, et moi je viens d'apprendre que ma femme et moi attendons des jumeaux, alors je peux pas rester avec ma soeur. Et puis je pense qu'on finirait par s'entre-tuer. Alors on recrute. »

Je pris note qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas révélé l'identité de sa sœur.

\- Et d'après vous, y a-t-il une menace avérée, comme des lettres ou des coups de fils anonymes, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Et bien...oui et non. Probablement pas de quoi embaucher quelqu'un à temps plein, mais c'est son argent, alors elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

Je ne savais pas tout à fait quoi faire de cette information.

Alors que j'allais une fois de plus chercher à connaître l'identité de sa sœur, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur elle.

Ses mains étant trop occupées à pianoter sur son téléphone, elle avait donc ouvert la porte en appuyant son coude sur la poignée et l'avait négligemment poussée avec son dos. Je ne la connaissais pas encore qu'elle me faisait déjà mauvaise impression.


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou les fiiilles !**

 **Qui dit vendredi dit weeeeeek end ! Et nouveau chapitre ! XD**

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

 **Clochette, sur _Par amour_ : Je comprends bien, Bella aurait du se battre pour son fils, malheureusement, bien des suicides ne sont pas réfléchis mais impulsifs, c'est là tout le problème.**

 **Sochic 88: C'est clair que le monde de Bella est différent de celui d'Edward ^^ c'est peut-être pour ça que la première impression n'est pas géniale lol**

 **Lau : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la rencontre officielle et tout ce que je pourrais dire c'est que... son boulot va beaucoup changer du parking ^^**

 **Momo6 : aaah... Eddy vs Emmett ahahah**

 **Chapitre 2**

Sa petite taille me sauta au yeux, pas autant que celle d'Alice, ma sœur, et son mètre cinquante cinq, mais tout de même. Elle avait rabattu la capuche d'un sweat noir, bien trop large pour elle, et portait une paire de lunettes de soleil : le genre de chose que j'exécrais. Où est la logique dans le fait de porter une capuche en intérieur ? C'est fait pour se protéger de la pluie ! Il n'y a que les racailles qui ne comprennent pas ça... Et les lunettes... ? Je sais bien que l'on a rarement l'occasion d'en porter à Seattle, mais tout de même... Il n'y a que les pétasses qui ne comprennent pas ça !

Mais le combo lunettes de soleil _et_ capuche en intérieur c'est juste…. illégal. Ça faisait d'elle une _pétasse – racaille_ !

Ses yeux étaient captivés par son écran qui était relié à ses oreilles par le fil orange fluo de ses écouteurs. Son sweat était tellement large que j'aurais eu du mal à deviner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme si j'avais pas su la réponse à l'avance.

Elle portait un baggy, tout aussi peu féminin. Même moi je pouvais me rendre compte que cela faisait négligé et loin d'être digne d'une star. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de veilles converses violettes, pâles, élimées et trouées.

Bref, l'image de la star sexy que je m'étais faite venait de voler en éclats !

Elle fit quelques pas vers nous et, à mi-chemin, elle renoua avec la civilisation : d'une main, elle retira ses écouteurs et ses lunettes, de l'autre, elle rabattit sa capuche et là, l'image de la star sexy se recolla...

Isabella Swan.

J'avais beau avoir passé des mois en Irak, je savais pertinemment qui elle était. Et pour cause, Alice, bien qu'ayant passé la vingtaine, avait tapissé les murs de sa chambre avec des posters d'elle. Ma sœur ne jurait que par elle, chantait tous ses titres, du réveil au coucher, se maquillait comme elle, la suivait sur tous les réseaux sociaux possibles. Alice était sa plus grande fan…

Heureusement que j'avais dû signer un contrat de confidentialité, de sorte à avoir une excuse pour ne rien lui dire, parce que si elle savait, elle me harcèlerait.

Emmett s'approcha d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Bella, jte présente le Major Volturis, dont je t'ai parlé…

Un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage alors qu'elle lui serra la main.

\- Ma femme est tellement fan de vous !

\- Et moi j'admire ce que vous faites pour nous !

Emmett continua les présentations :

\- Et voici notre candidat : Edward Cullen.

Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé en tendant sa main vers moi. D'accord, je n'avais pas la même carrure que son frère, mais elle n'était pas obligée de me détailler de la sorte pour autant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi minable qu'à ce moment, alors que nos mains se serrèrent et que ses yeux me scannaient de la tête aux pieds. J'avais tellement envie de la détester, histoire de pouvoir travailler plus facilement, mais la seule chose que je réussis à éprouver était un profond plaisir à pouvoir serrer mes doigts autour des siens.

Sa peau était fraîche mais tellement délicate et douce.

\- Enchantée, Monsieur Cullen. Bon allez les mecs, au boulot, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Elle se hissa sur le plateau de la table retournée et ses pieds se balancèrent dans le vide, comme un enfant au cinéma attendant le début du dernier Disney à la mode. Je retirai ma veste et la posai soigneusement à ses côtés.

Emmett rigola avant de reprendre aussitôt son sérieux :

\- Et quelles sont les règles ?

\- Les règles ?

\- Ben oui Bells, comment savoir qui gagne, quels sont les limites à ne pas franchir ? Bref les règles quoi !

\- Aah ! Bin heu… pas de coup au visage, ni dans les bijoux de famille, sinon Rosalie va me tuer, fit-elle avec un vague mouvement en direction des parties de son frère. Et le premier qui reste plus de dix secondes au tapis a perdu. Des questions ?

\- Nope. Fit Emmett en se dirigeant vers le ring. Je commençais à le suivre quand la numéro un des charts lança :

\- Oh Cullen, si vous gagnez le combat, je double votre salaire !

Je passai entre les cordes quand je pris la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de dire : quinze mille dollars par mois si je réussissais à terrasser son frère… Avec un mois de travail pour elle, je pouvais gagner plus que ce que j'aurais gagné en un an dans le parking. Je ne pouvais pas perdre !

Emmett me fit face sur le tatami et nous étions tous les deux nerveux. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur m'indiqua qu'elle prêtait plus d'attention au selfie qu'elle prenait avec le Major plutôt qu'à ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer sur le ring. Malgré quinze mille balles, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir la supporter. Elle était tellement _je m'en foutiste_ !

Mon regard revint sur mon adversaire et je déglutis. Ses biceps avaient la taille de mes cuisses, ses épaules étaient les plus larges que je n'avais jamais vues. Bien évidemment, si je n'avais pas été blessé en mission, je ne l'aurais jamais craint, mais j'ignorais tout de mes actuelles capacités au combat et l'enjeu était tellement grand pour moi.

\- Bon les gars c'est quand vous voulez hein !

Emmett tendit vivement son bras, le poing fermé, dans le but de me frapper au visage. Avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, mais pas aussi vite que je l'aurais fait quelques mois plus tôt, je déviais son attaque de mon avant bras alors que je frappai à plusieurs reprises ses côtes de mon poing opposé. Je me reculai vivement, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de la surprise.

Je n'avais pas mis toutes mes forces dans mes coups, Emmett semblait être un bon gars, et il était visiblement assez proche de mon Major : je ne comptais pas l'envoyer aux urgences, même pour un job en or.

Son pied frappa mon estomac et je fus heureux d'être à jeun et n'avoir rien à vomir. Je titubai un peu avant de le frapper du plat de la main au niveau du sternum. Mon genou vint rencontrer son estomac et le coin de ma bouche s'étira légèrement en l'entendant grogner.

 _Ça fait mal, hein mon gars !_

Il se plia en deux, les mains sur le ventre et j'en profitai pour frapper sa nuque de mon coude. Il tomba au sol mais se releva aussitôt en chancelant. Il n'allait pas me laisser gagner facilement. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de la sécurité de sa sœur, mais tout de même…

Les coups pleuvaient, jamais là où la pop star nous l'avait interdit. L'air sembla se réchauffer à mesure que des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur nos fronts, mon t-shirt collait à ma peau alors que celui d'Emmett s'imbibait de transpiration.

Nous tournions fréquemment en cercle, à la recherche d'une ouverture. Lui aussi retenait sa force mais pas sa rapidité ni sa précision. Je réussis pourtant un enchaînement de coups qui me permit d'atteindre l'arrière de ses genoux. Il tomba à genoux sur le tatami. Je m'apprêtais à mettre fin au combat d'un ultime coup derrière la tête quand un mouvement vers la porte d'entrée attira mon attention.

Isabella Swan avait replacé sa capuche sur sa tête et quittait la salle sans plus un regard pour nous.

 _Quelle peste!_

Alors que j'allais lui hurler dessus, je sentis un violent coup sur mes mollets avant que l'arrière de mon corps ne heurte le sol. Ma tête rebondit sur le tatami avant que je ne fixe le plafond, hagard.

Emmett venait de me terrasser d'un coup de pied circulaire qui avait atteint mes jambes par derrière, me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Il posa son pied sur mon torse, sans trop appuyer.

\- J'ai gagné ! Hurla Emmett, les bras en l'air, victorieux comme s'il venait de remporter le super bowl à lui tout seul. Je le vis chercher sa sœur des yeux et quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie, ses bras retombèrent et son sourire disparut.

\- Elle s'est barrée sans attendre la fin du combat, mec, fis-je, toujours étendu contre le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que jte dise ? Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Nous franchîmes les cordes et sa main s'abattit sur mon épaule :

\- C'était un plaisir mec !

Je venais de perdre le meilleur poste de ma carrière de réformé, si cette garce n'était pas partie, j'aurais pu gagner, mais elle semblait n'en avoir rien eu à faire. Dommage que cet entretien soit confidentiel, sinon j'aurais contacté Alice aussitôt pour lui dire à quel point la nana qu'elle adulait tant n'était qu'une femme banale et hautaine, une teigne!

Je laissais mon Major avec Emmett, repris ma veste et quittai le complexe sportif. Je savais que j'aurais pu gagner et j'étais plutôt satisfait du combat que j'avais mené : même diminué physiquement, j'étais toujours apte à gagner contre une montagne de muscles comme Emmett. Cependant, j'étais furieux contre elle d'être partie avant la fin, et contre moi pour m'être laissé distraire.

J'errais dans une succession de rues jusque chez moi en ruminant : j'allais devoir retourner surveiller des véhicules en stationnement à cause d'un manque de concentration. J'avais laissé filer une paie et un logement en or : j'ignorais où elle vivait et dans quel standing, mais une star internationale ne peut décemment pas vivre dans un studio aussi minable que le mien.

Arrivé chez moi, je filai prendre une douche de sorte à retirer la sueur due à l'affrontement. Une fois sec et en pyjama, je réchauffai un plat industriel, sans vérifier ce que c'était, et l'engloutis. Je pris deux cachets de paracétamol en dessert, de sorte à anticiper les prochaines courbatures et me mis au lit. J'étais exténué.

Pour autant, je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant d'avoir passer deux heures à tourner dans mon lit. La nuit suivante, j'allais devoir retourner au parking et ça me contrariait. Avoir frôlé du bout des doigts un job aussi valorisant et avec autant d'avantages matériels et devoir y renoncer aussi tôt était frustrant. J'avais du mal à relativiser.

Je réussis enfin à m'endormir pour finalement être tiré du sommeil par plusieurs coups successifs contre la porte d'entrée. A demi réveillé, je pris la décision d'attendre que la personne parte, enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Malheureusement pour moi, la personne ne lâcha pas l'affaire et continua de toquer. Je finis par me lever en grommelant, la marque du tissu barrait ma joue.

J'ouvris la porte d'un geste abrupte pour tomber nez à nez avec un coursier.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Ouais…

\- Quelques signatures s'il vous plaît.

Il me tendit le bon de livraison que je signais sans y prêter attention puis il me mit un document en double exemplaire sous les yeux :

 _« Dans le cadre de l'exercice de ses fonctions, Monsieur Edward Cullen s'engage à garder confidentiels les événements et habitudes qui rythment la vie quotidienne de son employeur[…] »_

Son nom n'était pas cité mais ce n'était pas la peine. Je signai les deux feuillets après une rapide lecture : durant toute la durée de mon contrat, je devais garder le secret sur l'identité de mon patron ainsi que sur sa vie et tout ce qui occupait son emploi du temps. Le coursier prit un exemplaire et me remit une enveloppe kraft en échange.

La porte refermée, je m'assis sur le canapé pour prendre connaissance du contenu : divers plans pré-établis de ses running matinaux, avec la mention "approuvé par Emmett McCarty" sur chacun d'eux. Je savais qu'Isabella Swan courait tous les matins mais je fus surpris de voir que ses parcours faisaient entre dix et quinze kilomètres autour de la ville. Ils passaient tous le long des quais et ce devait être agréable d'y courir.

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait également un contrat de travail, il rappelait qu'il s'agissait d'un travail de tous les instants, jour et nuit et à toute heure. J'y cherchais s'il y avait une durée d'inscrite et effectivement, parmi une multitude de paragraphes je trouvai ce que je cherchais : « _Durée Indéterminée », « Si l'employé souhaite mettre fin à son contrat, il lui suffira de trouver un successeur qui satisfera l'employeur et pourra alors partir sans préavis. En revanche, l'employeur s'engage à garder, rémunérer et héberger l'employé jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière et que toute menace soit écartée. »_

Je savais que c'était un job en or et en avais la preuve entre les doigts.

Il y avait également un trombinoscope avec la photo des personnes les plus proches d'elle. Elles étaient peu nombreuses. Je reconnus Emmett et découvris la fameuse Rosalie, sa femme enceinte. Quatre autres photos se trouvaient sur le papier glacé : un homme au visage enfantin et aux cheveux blonds. Le nom « Mike Newton » se trouvait juste en dessous. Trois autres photos étaient sous mes yeux, celles de jeunes indiens à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs. Ils posaient souriant et avaient tous les trois des yeux pétillants.

Un dernier document était dans l'enveloppe, c'était un mot manuscrit :

« _Prépare toi psychologiquement mon pote, tu as le job et crois moi, rien ne t'aura préparé aux débilités de ma sœur !_

 _Signe ton contrat de travail et prends le en photo avant de me l'envoyer, soit par MMS, soit par mail._

 _Rendez-vous demain, en tenue de sport, à 6h, aux pieds du 1435, 4 ème Avenue. Sois ponctuel !_

 _De 7h30 à 9h, visite de l'appartement et diverses consignes. De 9h à 12, tu déménages chez ma sœur et à partir de 12h, à toi l'ennui !_

 _Bon courage mon gars pour la supporter ! »_

Je signai donc mon contrat et lui envoyai la photo grâce au numéro qu'il avait laissé en en-tête. Je le sauvegardai, au cas où, dans mes contacts. Quand je reçus l'accusé de mon message, je pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivait : j'étais le nouveau garde du corps de la femme la plus en vue des États-Unis !

Mon regard parcourut mon appartement : alors que j'allais devoir le quitter le jour suivant, je n'éprouvais aucun regret. Je m'interrogeais sur le logement d'Isabella Swan quand un cafard sortit de sous mon canapé. Je l'écrasai rapidement, me réjouissant à l'idée de partir de là.

Je contactais le patron du parking et lui expliquai la situation. Il se montra extrêmement compréhensif avant de m'expliquer que son père avait participé à la guerre de Corée et qu'en cela il trouvait normal d'aider les soldats de notre patrie. Il tenta de savoir qui était mon nouvel employeur, me faisant rire, il comprit alors que je ne pouvais rien dire et lâcha l'affaire. Il me souhaita bon courage et bonne continuation.

Après avoir raccroché, je pris une bière et m'installai le plus confortablement possible dans mon canapé avant de lancer une recherche sur Isabella Swan. Je ne pris pas la peine de lancer la lecture de ses plus grands hits, je les connaissais déjà, merci Alice ! Mais je pris tout de même le temps d'apercevoir que ses tenues et son look en général contrastaient grandement avec la femme mal habillée et négligée que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

Mes recherches confirmèrent ce qu'Alice m'avait annoncé, alors qu'elle avait appelé tous mes supérieurs en détachement avec moi, en Irak, pour réussir à me joindre : Isabella Swan était sur le point de se fiancer au fameux Mike qui se trouvait placardé sur mon trombinoscope. Ils s'affichaient ensemble sur un maximum de tapis rouges et, ma foi, ils étaient plutôt bien assortis.

Après une dizaine de liens ouverts sur la star et son petit ami, je finis par trouver ce qui m'intéressait, et ça, Alice ne m'en avait rien dit, elle ne devait sûrement pas le savoir, sinon elle m'aurait déjà appelé pour me le crier au téléphone : deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle était en soirée à l'anniversaire d'une star montante dont j'ignorais tout, elle avait décidé de partir tôt par ennui, et s'était retrouvée seule dans le vestiaire. Elle y avait croisé un fan désaxé, éconduit à plusieurs reprises. De colère, il l'avait poignardé avant de filer.

Une enquête avait été menée et avait conclu que l'homme, bipolaire et interné à plusieurs reprises, était entré dans la boîte de nuit en soudoyant les videurs. Une perquisition à son domicile avait prouvé à quel point il faisait une fixation sur Isabella : les murs de son appartement étaient tapissés des photos qu'il avait prises à l'insu de mon employeur. Plus maniaque que ma propre sœur !

Isabella avait été hospitalisée et était rapidement sortie contre avis médical de sorte à pouvoir assurer sa tournée promotionnelle à travers les États-Unis.

Je pouvais alors comprendre qu'elle puisse avoir peur et veuille un garde du corps à temps complet.

Son agresseur avait finalement été enfermé et les rares témoins, médecins et policiers impliqués, avaient sûrement été retrouvés par Emmett qui devait leur avoir fait signer des contrats de confidentialité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'affaire n'avait pas été médiatisée.

Je ne trouvais pas d'information concernant son habitation ( _ma_ _future_ _habitation_!) mais un tour sur Google Map m'informa que la quatrième avenue se trouvait aux pieds du Space Needle, elle était donc à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça allait être sympa de déménager en transport en commun : je galérais déjà suffisamment financièrement, je ne pouvais pas m'offrir le luxe d'avoir une voiture en plus…

Je cherchais comment me rendre chez elle en bus avant de manger puis de me mettre au lit, ma journée du lendemain allait être épuisante. Avant de tomber de sommeil, mes yeux se refermèrent une dernière fois sur une photo d'Isabella Swan, prise au cours du tournage d'un clip : la toute petite robe qu'elle portait dessus me poursuivit jusque dans mes rêves.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt le lendemain matin. Après un petit déjeuner et une douche rapide, je m'habillais de sorte à supporter le froid dehors. De mon entraînement avant d'intégrer les Seals, j'avais gardé mes tenues complètes de running et ne m'en étais plus servi depuis six ans. L'automne venait d'arriver, amenant avec lui un vent froid à vous frigorifer si vous n'êtes pas assez bien vêtus.

Une fois prêt, je me précipitai dans la rue pour sauter dans le bus qui arriva heureusement en même temps que moi : il était hors de question que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour aux côtés d'Isabella Swan ! Après avoir changé deux fois de bus, je finis par arriver sur la quatrième avenue, il était cinq heures cinquante. Je piquai un sprint pour remonter la rue jusqu'au numéro 1435. Une fois à destination, à cinq heures cinquante huit, je m'appuyai d'une main contre le mur de la tour et tentai de reprendre ma respiration.

Cinq heures, cinquante neuf minutes et cinquante secondes, je m'écartai du mur pour me poster face à la porte vitrée du bâtiment. Aucun interphone n'empêchait l'entrée à l'intérieur et la sécurité me sembla alors manquer. Je pouvais voir l'intérieur richement décoré avec ce qui ressemblait à du marbre lézardé de vert sur les murs et un marbre classique au sol. Il était tellement poli que le plafond se reflétait dessus.

Alors que j'étais en train d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler son appartement rien qu'en voyant le hall d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabella, coiffée d'un bonnet noir profondément enfoncé sur sa tête, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer que sa tenue était parfaite pour courir avec un temps comme celui que nous avions qu'elle tourna sur sa droite sans un regard pour moi et commença à partir en petites foulées.

 _Dans Google Image, au mot « hautaine », il y a sa photo…_

 **Hey, MaZelle fanny, on en reparle de Memett qui perd for-cé-ment le combat? XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut les fiiiilles !**

 **Vous aussi vous avez froid ? Mouahahah je vais mourir !**

 **Nouveau chapitre... autant vous prévenir que je ne l'ai pas relu avant de le poster, je suis bonne à rien quand j'ai froid XD**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Lau : j'avoue, la rencontre n'est pas des plus chaleureuse ^^ voici leur première conversation, ça sera peut-être mieux hihi**

 **Silly girl : l'explication du pourquoi du comment on l'aura dans quelques chapitres quant à Mike, ahahah il va arriver dans deux chapitres *-***

 **Momo6 : j'ai j'avoue ! Il était pas censé se laisser divertir ! Je l'imagine même pas sur le terrain XD pour ce qui est de Bella, c'est clair que la première impression n'est pas géniale ! XD**

 **Chapitre 3**

J'allais mourir.

Mon souffle était saccadé et mon pouls frénétique. Mon cœur allait éclater. Chaque inspiration me brûlait les voies aériennes, j'avais l'impression de respirer de la glace pilée. L'air froid semblait ne pas vouloir entrer dans mes poumons, jusqu'à me faire tourner la tête, il piquait mes yeux de sorte à ce que des larmes s'en échappent. J'aimais à penser que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la frustration ou la douleur.

Mes muscles se tétanisaient et refusaient de m'obéir, je n'avançais que par mécanisme et pour éviter l'hypothermie. Je me focalisais sur l'horizon, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à l'atteindre plus rapidement.

Isabella s'arrêta à un feu rouge, sans cesser de sautiller sur place, attendant que les voitures aient fini de passer. J'en profitais pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration sans être trop bruyant et tentais d'être aussi discret que possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur le feu tricolore, face à elle. Une première voiture marqua l'arrêt, puis plusieurs, ce fut aux piétons d'avancer et ma patronne reprit sa course, moi sur ses talons.

Quand nous avions commencé notre running, il m'avait fallu quelques minutes avant de trouver où me placer : devais-je être devant elle de sorte à pouvoir écarter tout danger, prenant le risque de la perdre de vue, ou me mettre à ses côtés, remettant en cause le secret qui devait entourer mon nouvel emploi : si un paparazzi se trouvait sur notre itinéraire et la prenait en photo, ça n'aurait servi à rien que je signe un papier stipulant que je ne devais rien dire alors que je poserai juste à ses côtés, et je pouvais compter sur ma sœur pour m'appeler aussitôt la photo parue.

J'avais donc décidé de courir derrière elle : à six heures du matin, les dangers n'étaient pas nombreux dans les rues, elles étaient quasi désertes. Lorsque nous avions commencé à courir, doucement, le temps de nous échauffer, j'en avais longuement profité pour regarder les muscles de ses jambes se contracter à chaque foulée. Son legging de sport était suffisamment moulant pour ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination et j'en avais profité.

Sauf qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait augmenté l'allure et c'était rapidement devenu difficile pour moi.

Autant j'avais su gérer mon combat face à Emmett, autant je devais avouer qu'en l'espace de neuf mois, j'avais perdu toute mon endurance ! Si mes entraîneurs des Seals me voyaient galérer à ce point, ils auraient honte de moi ! Durant les dix-huit semaines de préparations physiques et mentales pour intégrer les Seals et plus particulièrement la _team six,_ la section la plus pointue parmi la Navy, j'avais été le meilleur dans tous les domaines, et voilà qu'au bout d'une demie-heure de running, j'étais en train de perdre mes poumons et mes jambes.

 _Foutues blessures !_

Nous longions les quais, avec une vue magnifique sur Elliott Bay quand Isabella fit un nouvel arrêt à un croisement en sautillant et retira ses écouteurs, elle m'adressa la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Si on coupe par Spring Street, on rentrera plus rapidement.

Elle ne semblait aucunement essoufflée et je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas être jaloux de sa condition physique. Je lui répondis d'une voix faible et hachée :

\- Non, votre frère n'a pas validé cette rue, on continue l'itinéraire prévu.

\- Cullen, vous allez me claquer entre les doigts, si on suit l'itinéraire on en a encore pour une demie-heure, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir les faire ?

J'aurais pu argumenter, lui démontrer qu'elle faisait fausse route, mais la seule chose que je réussis à sortir fut :

\- Non.

\- Ok. Alors on reprend Orcas Street jusqu'à la quatrième avenue ? C'est plus sûr pour vous ?

\- Ouais !

Effectivement, le détour ne différait pas énormément du plan initial et rejoignait un autre itinéraire agréé par Emmett. Rapidement, nous raccourcîmes notre circuit en coupant par notre gauche. Ne connaissant pas la rue ni ses dangers potentiels, je me rapprochai d'Isabella, au prix de gros efforts, les sens en alerte, prêt à parer à toutes éventualités.

La course se fit tranquillement et nous rejoignîmes la quatrième avenue sans embuche. Isabella avait réduit son allure, je devais lui faire pitié et en avais honte.

Nous remontâmes l'avenue en trottinant jusqu'à son bâtiment où nous stoppâmes notre course. Quarante-cinq minutes de torture ! J'étais rincé !

Elle retira ses écouteurs ainsi que son bonnet avant de pousser la lourde porte de l'entrée.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas couru, Cullen ?

\- Neuf mois, pourquoi, ça se voit tant que ça ? Mon ton n'était pas agressif, juste dépité.

\- Franchement, pour une reprise, c'est vraiment pas mal ! Vous avez tout de même tenu trois-quarts d'heure ! Attendez de voir ce que ça donnera dans plusieurs semaines ! Vous penserez bien à vous étirer par contre.

Elle avait raison, elle le savait et moi aussi : c'était juste le temps de m'y remettre, mais l'ego en avait pris un sacré coup !

Elle traversa le hall, moi à sa suite, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Le hall d'entrée était aussi richement décoré que j'avais pu le voir, et au moment où nous franchîmes les portes métalliques de l'élévateur, je me demandai si les encadrements des portes de l'appartement d'Isabella Swan étaient des moulures ou s'il s'agissait de bois massif recouverts de feuilles d'or.

Ma nouvelle patronne passa un badge en dessous du tableau de commande où se côtoyaient de nombreux boutons avant d'appuyer sur le quarante-neuvième, et dernier, étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et nous commençâmes à monter.

Elle sortit un deuxième jeu de clés de la pochette de sa veste et me le tendit.

\- Bien, ne peuvent accéder directement chez moi que les gens munis d'un badge comme celui-ci et il n'y a que vous et moi et le service de nettoyage validé par Emmett qui en ayons un. Il vous suffira de passer le badge sur le dispositif puis d'entrer le numéro de l'étage, bien évidemment, vous ne prendrez l'ascenseur que si vous êtes seul : une fois le badge passé, il n'y aura pas d'arrêt sur les autres étages et vous m'amèneriez des voisins et non merci ! Pour ce qui est des invités… et des intrus, eux appuieront sur le numéro quarante neuf ce qui déclenchera la caméra et la vidéo sera retransmise en direct dans mon salon. Je vous montrerai tout à l'heure : vous pourrez ou accorder la montée de l'ascenseur, ou interagir via l'interphone.

Mes yeux trouvèrent la caméra située dans l'angle, au-dessus du cadran.

\- Et tout ça depuis le salon ?

\- Oui ! Et à présent, cela entrera dans vos attributions, c'est pourquoi Emmett vous a laissé un trombinoscope. Vous devrez donc filtrer les entrées.

Savoir cela me rassura quant à sa sécurité au sein de l'immeuble. Si les entrées étaient triés, qui plus est par moi, c'était encore plus efficace qu'un interphone sur la rue !

La montée jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble se fit rapidement mais j'eus assez de temps pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque et une respiration dans la moyenne. En revanche, je prenais conscience que mes cuisses allaient être douloureuses pour le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine. La température de mon corps commençait à diminuer et mes vêtements trempés par la transpiration n'aidaient pas.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, une fois sa course terminée, sur un _ding_ sonore. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit sas éclairé par plusieurs appliques en demie-lunes. Les murs ainsi que le sol et le plafond étaient revêtus de marbre blanc et rose.

Elle sortit de l'appareil et agita sous mon nez une clé accrochée sur le même trousseau que le badge qu'elle avait utilisé pour mettre en marche l'ascenseur :

\- Et ça c'est la clé de l'appartement, bienvenu chez vous !

Je pris réellement conscience, pour la première fois, qu'il s'agissait dorénavant de mon appart, de _notre_ appartement. J'allais vivre _avec_ Isabella Swan.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, de sorte à me laisser entrer avant elle : elle s'effaça et j'entrai.

Un large couloir desservait un immense salon sur ma gauche, quelques portes se trouvaient sur ma droite. Pas de marbre, ni de moulures, encore moins de feuilles d'or. En revanche, le sol était en béton ciré gris, contrastant avec les murs blancs immaculés. Isabella passa à côté de moi et se dirigea directement vers le salon.

Sa hauteur sous plafond était impressionnante, au moins quatre ou cinq mètres de haut. Très lumineuse, la pièce était éclairée par une haute verrière qui occupait la moitié du mur opposé au couloir ainsi que par un puits de lumière qui illuminait un escalier en colimaçon d'un métal noir qui menait à une mezzanine. Du salon, je pouvais y voir un couloir sécurisé par un garde-corps semblable à la barrière qui serpentait le long des marches.

Décoré de manière extrêmement sobre, le salon était composé de deux longs canapés en cuir noir placés de sorte à former un angle autour d'une table basse en bois, noire également. Rien n'était posé dessus, pas même un brin de poussière. Accrochée sur le mur face aux canapés se trouvait la plus grande télé que je n'avais jamais vue, elle était juste à côté de la verrière qui donnait sur une terrasse. Des meubles de jardin, visiblement de grande qualité, y avaient trouvé place. La vue sur le Space Needle était à couper le souffle.

A l'opposé des canapés, dans le prolongement du couloir de l'entrée se trouvaient une longue table à manger, identique à celle de la partie salon, mais en plus grande bien évidemment, ainsi que six chaises réparties autour. Leur revêtement était d'un blanc éclatant.

Au pied de l'escalier se trouvait une splendide cuisine ouverte. Séparée du salon par un long îlot central, servant de bar du côté salon avec quatre tabourets tout le long, la cuisine était richement équipée et semblait plus chaleureuse que le salon. Les placards et l'électroménager étaient gris, plusieurs teintes plus claires que le sol. Le plan de travail ainsi que le revêtement du bar étaient en travertin rose. Un immense frigo marquait la séparation entre la cuisine et le couloir de l'entrée.

La pièce, dans son intégralité, semblait plus être destinée à un magazine de déco ou à une maison témoin qu'à y vivre tous les jours mais c'était bien plus classe et propre que l'appartement que j'habitais depuis des mois, et puis le salon était déjà plus grand que chez moi !

Malgré la propreté éclatante, la vue superbe sur la ville et la qualité des matériaux, mes yeux s'ancrèrent sur la pièce maîtresse de la salle. Un immense cylindre en verre trônait au milieu du salon, entre les canapés et la table à manger. D'un mètre environ de circonférence, la transparence de l'objet était saisissante : je voyais une partie de la ville de Seattle au travers. De nombreuses fines bulles s'échappaient de la base et parcouraient la distance jusqu'au plafond. Il me fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'eau ou des bulles dans ce tubes mais qu'il s'agissait d'un aquarium.

Une multitude de minuscules petites méduses transparentes y évoluaient avec paresse.

A aucun moment je n'avais envisagé ce genre de chose : du luxe ou de l'extravagance, oui, mais jamais un aquarium aussi étrange, et encore moins ayant pour but d'abriter des méduses.

\- De l'eau ? Demanda Isabella en ouvrant son frigo, sans même me regarder. J'acquiesçai et elle me jeta adroitement une petite bouteille qu'elle venait d'en sortir.

\- Bien, vous l'aurez compris, ici, c'est la cuisine et le salon, elle but une gorgée de sa propre bouteille et continua, voici ce dont je vous parlais, et effectivement, elle sortit un petit boîtier d'entre deux coussins du canapé, quand quelqu'un demande l'accès à notre étage, la télé s'allume, affichant l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Bien évidemment, si vous regardez déjà un programme, celui-ci laissera place à l'interphone. Enfin je sais pas si je suis claire ou pas.

\- Si, si. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur s'affiche sur l'écran en toutes circonstances.

\- C'est cela. Et avec ça, elle agita le boîtier qu'elle avait entre les mains en se rapprochant de moi pour me montrer, vous pouvez ou accepter la montée des visiteurs en actionnant le premier bouton, ou interagir avec en appuyant sur le second. Ce qui sera le plus compliqué pour vous sera de réussir à mettre la main sur le boîtier, la plupart du temps il est sur la table basse, mais j'avoue que, parfois, il file se cacher entre les coussins du canapé de son propre plein gré, m'expliqua-t-elle alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent, c'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire, en dehors des posters d'Alice.

Je pris ma première gorgée d'eau alors que mon patron reposait son interphone mobile sur sa table basse, j'appréciais fortement ce système d'ascenseur qui se déclenche uniquement sur demande.

\- Cullen, vous êtes véhiculé ?

\- J'ai le permis mais pas de voiture, pourquoi ?

\- Pour le déménagement. Vous savez déjà comment est-ce que vous allez vous y prendre ?

\- J'ai l'intention de faire ça avec le bus.

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais sortit son téléphone du k-way qu'elle portait encore et pianota dessus alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le large couloir que nous avions pris en entrant. Elle me fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de la tête et mes jambes raides se mirent en mouvement pour la rejoindre.

En rangeant son téléphone, elle ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche et, sans rentrer à l'intérieur ni me laisser la possibilité de le faire, elle m'expliqua :

\- Ici, c'est mon studio d'enregistrement. On y fait les prises de son, les arrangements, les répétitions… Votre place ne sera pas à l'intérieur.

Aucun doute sur l'utilisation de la pièce n'était possible : trois micros sur pieds étaient disposés en triangle et plusieurs autres pendaient du plafond, derrière ce qui semblait être des diffuseurs de sons, comme dans certains clips, plusieurs guitares étaient posées sur leurs pieds le long du mur du fond, à côté d'un canapé et une batterie siégeait dans un angle. Un long miroir prenait une grande partie du mur sur ma droite.

Isabella referma la porte et ouvrit la suivante, celle juste à côté du studio. Pas très large et toute en longueur, la pièce ne comportait qu'une impressionnante console située sur la gauche et deux fauteuils de bureau. Je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais pris pour un simple miroir dans la pièce précédente était en fait sans tain, je pouvais donc voir l'intérieur de l'autre pièce par-dessus la console.

\- Quand on enregistre, vous pouvez tranquillement regarder la télé ou même venir ici si vous êtes curieux, mais bien entendu, faudra toucher à rien.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de la tête et elle referma la porte, nous continuâmes à remonter le couloir et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse voir ce qui se trouvait derrière la dernière porte sur la gauche, elle l'ignora totalement, au profit de l'unique pièce sur la droite. Isabella nous fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Je fus surpris par ce que j'y trouvais, et pourtant, j'aurais du m'y attendre. La pièce entière était dédiée au sport : tapis de course, haltères, vélo elliptique, barre de traction… tout y était.

\- Comme le reste des pièces qui vous sont libres d'accès, vous pouvez y pénétrer quand vous le souhaiterez, vous êtes désormais ici chez vous.

\- Merci.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de ce que j'étais en train de vivre, j'avais une salle de sport en libre service ! Je vivais un rêve éveillé !

Au moment où nous sortions pour poursuivre la visite, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur un aquarium encastré dans le mur, du même côté que la porte d'entrée. De forme et de taille plus standard que celui du salon, il avait tout de même des dimensions qui imposent le respect. Il abritait des dizaines d'espèces différentes de poissons multicolores dont j'ignorais tout.

Isabella nous fit monter l'escalier sans un mot au sujet de la pièce qu'elle avait omise. Sur la mezzanine, un couloir desservait trois pièces, mon patron m'expliqua que celle de gauche était sa chambre et que celles de droite m'étaient réservées. Elle ouvrit alors la seconde porte de droite.

Une chambre, de la taille de l'appartement que j'occupais jusque là, s'y trouvait. Décorée avec goût mais sobrement, le bois était mêlé au métal, le noir, le blanc et un vert-forêt étaient mélangés judicieusement. Une porte se trouvait au fond, sur la droite. Une fois de plus, la pièce était d'une propreté rigoureuse.

Le mobilier était composé d'un lit, vaste, et imposant, j'étais pressé de pouvoir y passer ma première nuit, une table de chevet de chaque côté de la tête de lit, et d'un bureau, à côté de l'entrée. Sur le bureau se trouvait un petit cube que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant le plus petit aquarium que j'avais vu jusqu'alors. Je m'en approchai, intrigué de ne pas y voir de couleur chatoyante ni de colonne de bulles. Éclairé d'une petite lampe, de celles que l'on utilise sur les bureaux, fixée au bac, l'aquarium était habillé d'une multitude de minuscules plantes agencées de manière à représenter avec extrêmement de réalisme les abords d'une forêt. Même si le décor était impressionnant, j'étais perturbé de ne pas y voir de poissons. Pouvait-on réellement avoir un aquarium, aussi petit soit-il, sans bébête à l'intérieur ?

Après avoir vu des méduses et des poissons exotiques, j'étais déçu de n'avoir _que_ des plantes dans ma chambre, j'étais même jaloux.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas de poisson ? Fis-je le nez quasiment collé au bac.

\- A proprement parlé, non, mais votre aqua est mieux, vous devriez regarder de plus près, c'est tout.

Obéissant, je fis ce qu'elle me dit : je posais mes avant-bras sur le bureau et regardai avec plus d'attention. Le contact du bois sur ma peau me fit frissonner et je me rendis compte que la transpiration qui avait imbibé mes vêtements avaient refroidi le tissu : j'avais froid !

Je finis par voir ce qu'Isabella attendait que je remarque. Les plantes grouillaient de bestioles toutes petites et de couleurs différentes mais toutes pâles : des jaunes, des roses, de rouges et noires, des vertes…

\- C'est quoi ces machins ?

\- Ces machins, ce sont des crevettes. Croyez moi, c'est plus sympa que des poissons.

Et effectivement, rapidement, je pris plaisir à les voir évoluer parmi les plantes.

\- Si vous voulez bien, on en revient à la visite.

Sa remarque me fit me redresser comme un ressort, comme si je venais d'être pris en flagrant délit alors que je n'avais rien fait d'autre qu'apprécier un mini aquarium.

Mon patron me montra le dressing qui se trouvait derrière la porte au fond de la pièce et je me fis la réflexion que je n'aurais jamais assez de vêtements pour le remplir.

Nous rejoignîmes le couloir pour la seconde porte qui m'était destinée : une salle de bain digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles comme je n'en avais vu que dans les émissions télé de ma sœur. Isabella m'expliqua qu'il y avait possibilité de créer une porte reliant directement la salle de bain à ma chambre, m'évitant ainsi de devoir repasser systématiquement par le couloir mais que cet aménagement serait à mes frais.

Étant donné que je venais de passer six mois à vivre avec des cafards, je pouvais accepter le fait de passer par le couloir pour me rendre dans _ma_ salle de bain.

Elle nous ramena dans le salon pour m'exposer différents points.

 **Alors, ce ptit chapitre ? Il est plutôt calme, mais il faut bien visiter l'appartement, hein ^^**

 **Votre opinion surBella a-t-elle changé ?**

 **Prochain chapitre... déménagement et première nuit chez Bella hihihi**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou les filles !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci infiniment pour l'accueil que vous reservez à cette fic ! Je peux déjà annoncer qu'il y aura plus d'une trentaine de chapitres. A l'heure qu'il est, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne finira jamais XD**

 **Réponses à**

 **Momo6 : Je te comprends, on pardonne tout à Edward ! (enfin... presque tout XD ) ! Quant à Bella, je pense que voilà de quoi te faire une opinion sur elle ;)**

 **Lau : C'est tout à fait ça, Bella a sa place de patronne ! Au moins, elle n'est pas aussi hautaine que ce qu'Edward a cru au premier abord lol Pour ce qui est de l'appartement, c'est clair qu'il gagne au change !**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Il me semble qu'Emmett vous a fait parvenir l'emploi du temps des prochaines semaines, ça va être plutôt léger étant donné que l'on rentre tout juste de tournée, vos journées seront donc calmes. A moins que je ne sois au téléphone ou en visio, vous pouvez utiliser la télé comme vous le souhaitez, tout comme la salle de sport. En ce qui concerne les courses, la liste se fait en ligne puis c'est livré directement par un employé qui a signé un contrat de confidentialité. Vous avez un ordi pour vous connecter sur le site ?

\- Non mais j'ai un smartphone.

\- Hum… ça va pas être pratique. Je vais m'en occuper. Bien évidemment, c'est moi qui réglerais les frais. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Non, pas encore mais ça viendra.

\- Bien, alors je vous laisse déménager tranquillement, prévenez-moi juste si vous mangez ici à midi.

\- Votre frère m'a dit de finir pour midi.

\- Mais moi je vous dis de prendre le temps qu'il vous faut. Des allergies alimentaires ou quoi que ce soit à me signaler ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers sans un regard de plus, annonçant par là que la conversation était close. Je m'assurai d'avoir avec moi le badge de l'ascenseur ainsi que les clés de l'appartement et sortis. La descente me parut plus longue que ne l'avait été la montée et j'en profitai pour étirer mes quadriceps. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : une bonne douche chaude pour me réchauffer. Je traversai le hall d'entrée et m'apprêtai à rejoindre l'arrêt de bus quand mon regard se posa sur une grande camionnette stationnée devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Son conducteur était négligemment appuyé dessus, passant le temps en fumant une cigarette.

\- C'est vous Cullen ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me montrer suspicieux, maintenant que j'avais Mademoiselle Swan sous ma responsabilité.

\- On m'a chargé de vous assister pendant votre déménagement.

\- Qui vous l'a demandé ?

\- Je n'ai pas son nom, que le vôtre et vos deux adresses.

\- Bien, alors c'est parti.

Peu loquaces, je n'appris rien sur lui mais il m'aida à rapidement empaqueter mes affaires et nous fîmes assez tôt notre premier aller-retour avec tous mes cartons. Toute ma vie tenait dans l'arrière d'une camionnette, et c'était assez déstabilisant. Il ne restait qu'à monter mes affaires et à retourner à l'appartement pour établir l'état de lieux avec le propriétaire.

Mon camarade m'aida à décharger le véhicule mais n'entra pas dans le hall pour m'aider à charger l'ascenseur, il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Ceci étant, pour chaque carton que je posais à l'intérieur, il m'attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble avec un autre.

Après m'être difficilement fait une place entre deux colonnes de paquets, j'activai la montée de l'élévateur avec mon badge et une fois au quarante-neuvième étage, je bloquai les portes le temps de le vider. L'ascenseur ainsi libéré, je fis plusieurs aller-retour de l'entrée à ma chambre. Je ne croisai pas mon patron mais entendis l'eau d'une douche couler.

Une fois toutes mes affaires entassées au pied de mon lit, j'envoyai un SMS à mon patron, lui confirmant que je mangerai avec elle. Je rejoignis mon camarade au pied de l'immeuble et il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon précédent appart pour l'état des lieux.

La formalité fut rapide et bouclée en l'espace de quelques minutes. Très vite, je fus reconduit sur la quatrième avenue. J'avais froid et mal partout et n'aspirais qu'à une bonne douche bien chaude.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le sas de l'appartement et j'ouvris la porte pour trouver Isabella assise sur un des canapés, ses cheveux encore humides étaient négligemment attachés dans un chignon haut. Elle avait opté pour un jean simple et un t-shirt trop grand. Un casque couvrait ses oreilles alors qu'elle pianotait sur un ordinateur posé sur la table basse.

En m'apercevant, elle décala son casque sur une de ses oreilles en me souriant à moitié :

\- Ca a été ce déménagement ?

\- Oui, merci, c'est déjà bouclé. Merci pour la camionnette et la main-d'œuvre.

\- Venez par ici.

Elle déplaça son ordinateur pour poser celui qui se trouvait jusque là à côté d'elle et que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Bon, ça c'est le vôtre, elle l'ouvrit et l'alluma. Je vous ai chargé notre emploi du temps : il se synchronise d'un ordi à l'autre ce qui signifie que chaque fois que je le mets à jour, la nouvelle information arrive sur votre portable également. C'est le même principe pour la liste des courses : je vous ai mis le raccourci directement sur le bureau, comme c'est en ligne, nous pourrons ajouter chacun des choses à tout moment. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit pour le moment. Des questions ?

\- Non, toujours pas, je pris quelques secondes de réflexion en fixant le portable qu'elle venait de me procurer. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Isabella c'est pas mal, une fois de plus, elle me fit un léger sourire avant de continuer, par contre, sur les grands événements avec tapis rouge et compagnie, ça sera mademoiselle Swan.

\- D'accord, Isabella. Vous avez bien eu mon message confirmant que je mangerai avec vous ?

\- Oui oui. Vous avez du temps devant vous avant que l'on ne passe à table, profitez-en pour vous installer tranquillement.

Elle réinstalla son casque correctement sur ses oreilles avant de se replonger dans ce qu'elle faisait. J'eus le temps de prendre une douche, enfiler des vêtements secs et faire une petite sieste. La literie était la plus confortable que j'ai jamais eue : même alors que je vivais chez mes parents, mon lit n'avait pas été d'aussi bonne qualité.

Ce fut une odeur de poulet qui m'extirpa du sommeil. Arrivé dans les escaliers, pas tout à fait encore réveillé, je vis Isabella en train de dresser nos assiettes. A mesure que je m'approchais, je découvris ce qu'allait être mon premier menu chez une star : brocolis vapeur et blancs de poulet. J'avais bien pensé qu'elle pouvait être du genre bio et graines, mais me retrouver directement face à une assiette insipide me calma un peu. Je venais de trouver où était l'ombre au tableau !

\- Oh ! Faites pas cette tête, Cullen ! C'est juste qu'on a une soirée samedi soir, paniquez pas. Dès dimanche, on reviendra aux basiques : pizzas et pâtes à gogo !

\- Où est le rapport avec la soirée de samedi ?

\- Et bien, elle finit de transvaser la volaille d'une poêle à nos assiettes tout en m'expliquant : robe de soirée, tapis rouge et tout le tralala, donc régime. C'est bien beau de se goinfrer de pizzas et de glaces, mais les paparazzis présents lors des soirées ne prennent pas la peine de nous photoshoper avant de vendre leurs photos, alors c'est brocolis et compagnie quelques jours auparavant.

\- Et vous pouvez pas juste manger une pizza et faire une salade le lendemain ?

\- Hum ? Naaan ! J'aime trop les pizzas !

Elle explosa de rire avant de poser nos assiettes sur le comptoir. Elle installa un tabouret du côté de la cuisine et s'assit face à moi.

Le repas se prit dans le silence tout en restant agréable et bien qu'un peu trop diététique à mon goût, son plat était savoureux et parfaitement assaisonné.

\- Il y a quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Nada. Moi je travaille sur la compo du prochain album et vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous quittez pas l'appart. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que vous avez signé pour un boulot bien ennuyeux.

Une fois de plus, elle rigola. Son rire était agréable à entendre, de ceux capables de réchauffer l'âme la plus glacée et je commençais à revoir mon opinion sur elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Cullen, vous me regardez en souriant, j'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez de moi.

\- Oh non ! Je levai mes mains, paumes face à elle, en signe d'apaisement, jamais je n'oserais me moquer ! C'est juste que la première impression que j'ai eu de vous ne correspond pas vraiment à la personne que j'ai face à moi.

Elle décala son assiette et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, de sorte à poser sa tête sur ses mains. Elle fit un sourire espiègle, faisant briller ses yeux :

\- Et quelle est cette première impression que je vous ai faite ?

\- Et bien, vous n'aviez pas l'air très sympathique.

\- Et ça a changé, ça ?

\- Peut-être.

Je sentis les coins de mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de flirter avec ma patronne, ce qui était absolument hors de question : professionnellement, c'était du suicide ! Je me repris et effaçai le sourire niais de mon visage.

\- En parlant de notre rencontre et de ce combat, comment cela se fait-il que vous m'ayez embauché ? Vous n'avez même pas attendu la fin. Vous savez au moins que j'ai perdu ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez perdu contre Emmett et vous êtes là quand même ?

La panique s'installa en moi : je savais bien que tout cela était trop beau pour moi et que je n'avais pas ma place ici. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et tentai de me justifier en bégayant :

\- Heu et bien j'ai… j'ai reçu le contrat par coursier…

\- Du calme, Cullen, je vous charrie ! Bien sûr que je sais que vous avez perdu, mais je sais aussi pourquoi vous avez été réformé : j'ai eu accès à votre dossier. Je sais que vous avez pris deux balles pour protéger votre Major, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Je veux quelqu'un capable de se sacrifier pour moi, c'est égoïste et je l'assume. Quant au combat, ce que j'ai vu m'a convaincue.

\- Heu, okay...

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot de plus. Elle me fit choisir entre une demi-douzaine de fruits différents pour le dessert et alors, que je me débattais avec une orange, elle débarrassa et fit la vaisselle.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que la super star Isabella Swan pourrait me faire à manger et faire ma vaisselle ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'en vanter auprès d'Alice !

L'après-midi fut long : Isabella travaillait sur son ordinateur, son casque sur les oreilles et j'en profitai pour partir à la découverte de la salle de sport. Après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes à observer les nombreux poissons de l'aquarium qui s'y trouvaient, je décidai de m'entraîner avec les altères, étant donné les courbatures que j'avais déjà dans les jambes, je préférais m'occuper de la partie haute de mon corps.

Après de longues séries à travailler les biceps et les triceps, je bossai les pectoraux puis mes abdos. Au bout de plusieurs heures de musculation, j'étais vidé. J'allais traverser l'appartement pour aller me doucher mais quand je sortis de la salle de sport, mon attention fut captée par la porte d'en face, celle qu'Isabella n'avait pas ouverte lors de la visite.

Aussi discrètement que possible et après avoir vérifié que mon patron était toujours accaparée par son travail, je traversais le couloir et appuyai sur la poignée pour tenter de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. J'aimais me dire que c'était pour assurer une parfaite sécurité à Isabella, mais la vérité était que j'étais simplement trop curieux : quoi qu'il puisse y avoir dans cette pièce, j'étais persuadé que ça ne menaçait pas mon employeur, mais je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir.

Ceci étant, je n'étais pas plus avancé : la porte était fermée à clé. Je me fis la promesse de finir par savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

L'après-midi fila rapidement, tout comme la soirée. Nous avions mangé une soupe de légumes et Isabella me rappela le jogging à six heures le lendemain avant de retourner sur son ordinateur. Pour ma part, à la fin d'un match des White Soxs, équipe de Baseball de Chicago que je suivais depuis des années, je partis me coucher. J'avais regardé le match dans le salon, aux côtés d'Isabella qui travaillait, j'avais eu peur de la déranger, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire de la sorte.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étirai une fois de plus, de sorte à limiter les douleurs le jour suivant, puis m'endormis rapidement, sans même être dérangé par le bruit de la petite pompe du mini aquarium sur le bureau.

Ma première nuit dans mon nouvel appartement de luxe fut écourtée par le bruit sourd des basses. Elles se répercutèrent dans tout mon être et je me rendis compte que la musique venait du salon. Suspicieux et sur mes gardes, je sortis de ma chambre en pyjama, remontai le couloir sans faire de bruit pour voir les lumières du bas allumées alors que le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé. L'aquarim des méduses diffisait une lueur bleutée alentours.

Une musique de style reggaeton était diffusée, le volume quasi à fond et pourtant j'entendais parfaitement la voix d'Isabella chanter par-dessus le morceau. Je remerciais mentalement ma sœur pour avoir fait mon éducation musicale, me permettant de reconnaître le style de la musique, mais pour autant, je ne la connaissais pas : je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

Arrivé dans les escaliers, je découvris Isabella, en pyjama, affairée dans la cuisine. Elle portait un t-shirt large couleur parme, avec lequel elle avait fait un nœud dans le bas de son dos, ainsi qu'un micro short qui dévoilait de longues jambes fines, celles que je n'avais que trop vu dans ses clips ou sur les murs de ma sœur. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et décoiffés, visiblement, sa nuit aussi avait été écourtée.

Elle était en train de faire cuire quelque chose à l'odeur très agréable dans une poêle en dansant et en chantant à tue-tête : elle pourrait être ridicule si elle n'était pas aussi mignonne.

\- Alors comme ça vous attendez que je sois couché pour cuisiner ?

\- Aaaaaaaah !

Elle se retourna vivement, poussant un cri strident. Elle me fit face, brandissant en l'air une spatule. Cette fois-ci, elle eut bel et bien l'air ridicule.

\- Cullen ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

La situation était tellement risible que j'étais obligé d'en profiter, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir une nouvelle occasion d'avoir le dessus sur elle. Je croisais mes bras sur le torse en m'adossant au garde-corps de l'escalier et luttai pour ne pas fixer ses jambes :

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, et je m'en excuse, mais à ma décharge, vous, vous m'avez réveillé.

\- Oh ? Je suis désolée, j'avoue, j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas toute seule.

Elle fit une grimace et baissa le son de sa musique avant de revenir vers sa poêle pour retourner les masses informes qu'elle cuisait. Je ne pus détourner mon regard de sa chute de reins où son t-shirt noué révélait deux fossettes tout à fait attirantes. Une fois de plus, je tentais d'en faire abstraction : ce genre d'idée vis-à-vis de mon employeur n'était pas du tout raisonnable. J'essayais de penser à autre chose en rebondissant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire :

\- Pourtant, je pensais qu'Emmett avait travaillé jour et nuit avec vous ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, mais pendant la tournée, pas ici. La chambre d'amis est rarement utilisée.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez essayé de me frapper avec votre spatule.

\- Hey ! On se moque pas !

Elle me pointa avec son ustensile, comme si elle pouvait m'impressionner, ceci étant, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Pancakes nocturnes ?

\- Brocolis la journée et pancakes pour la nuit, c'est ça votre régime ?

\- Tout à fait !

Elle rit en transvasant ce qu'elle appelait _pancakes_ de la poêle à une assiette avant de mettre à cuire de nouveaux tas de pâte. Intrigué par l'aspect et l'odeur, je m'approchai pour voir ce que c'était, _réellement._ L'appareil était épais et très grumeleux, bien loin de ce que cuisinait ma mère.

\- Alors, je ne suis pas particulièrement expert en cuisine, mais ça, c'est pas des pancakes.

\- Ah, mais c'est une recette spéciale ! _Pancakes de stars_ !

\- Et c'est quoi des _pancakes de stars_ ?

\- Ceux qui ne font pas culpabiliser.

Elle me répondit avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- Et il y a quoi dans cette recette magique ?

\- Œuf, bananes et flocons d'avoine.

Je commençais à faire la grimace quand elle me stoppa :

\- Goûtez avant de critiquer !

Elle finit sa cuisson et nous installa autour du comptoir. Même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec des pancakes ni rien que je ne connaisse, ça restait mangeable, et au moins, ça changeait des légumes.

\- Alors, ya quoi au programme après le running ?

\- Mike va passer pour qu'on organise la soirée de samedi.

Voilà une seconde excellente raison pour que je ne m'intéresse pas de trop près à Isabella : Mike Newton, son petit ami.

 **La semaine prochaine, vous rencontrerez... Mike ! ohoh je sens que je vais aimer vos commentaires sur le chapitre prochain XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut les fiiiiilles !**

 **J'espère que votre semaine s'est aussi bien passée que la mienne ! *-* Rhooo il s'est passé pleins de choses dans ma vie mouahahah bref, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous !**

 **Vous êtes impatients de rencontrer Mike, hein, hein ! XD Il vous a bien fait réagir hein ^^**

 **Lau : Coucou ! Ouiiiii Bella est une sympa ! On va en apprendre un peu plus sur eux à chaque chapitre ;) J'espère que la rencontre avec Mike va te plaire ! XD**

 **Momo 6 : C'est ça, Bella est moins froide, il ne s'agissait qu'une mauvaise première impression. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas Mike ? Tout le monde apprécie Mike XD**

 **Chapitre 5**

Emmitouflé dans mon manteau, je sirotais mon café sur la terrasse, observant les toits de la ville. L'avantage d'être situés au quarante-neuvième étage était que seul le Space Needle était plus haut que nous, de sorte que personne n'ait vue sur l'appartement d'Isabella, à moins de visiter la tour avec un téléobjectif, ce qui n'était ni pratique, ni discret.

Ainsi, aucun sniper ne pouvait représenter un danger pour mon employeur. C'était déjà ça.

Notre running avait été douloureux et aussi chaotique que la veille : autant je n'avais pas senti de courbatures dans la nuit ou au lever, mais dès le début de notre course, mes cuisses se sont rappelées à moi. Une fois de plus, nous avions dû écourter notre itinéraire tellement j'étais en difficulté, mais comme la veille, Isabella se montra compréhensive et m'encouragea. C'était un tout petit peu humiliant mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je récupère mon endurance, mais, sans être misogyne, je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'une femme puisse courir plus facilement que moi.

Bien évidemment, si j'avais couru avec elle avant d'être blessé, je lui aurais fait mordre la poussière, mais je ne pouvais même pas me cacher derrière l'excuse de ma convalescence puisqu'elle aussi avait séjourné à l'hôpital, après s'être fait poignarder.

J'avalai ma dernière gorgée quand une sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du salon. Ne réussissant pas à l'identifier (ce n'était ni mon portable ni le sien), je rejoignis le salon où le changement de température me saisit. L'écran de la télé était allumé et me montrait l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme s'y trouvait, les cheveux blonds foncés, ou bruns clairs, en bataille. Il portait un immense bouquet de fleurs. Je l'identifiai comme étant le fameux Mike Newton et saisis le boîtier posé sur la table basse pour accepter la montée de l'élévateur.

Isabella arriva dans le salon, sortant de cette fameuse salle dont elle m'avait implicitement interdit l'accès. Ses yeux étaient rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré mais elle afficha un magnifique sourire.

\- C'est Mike ?

\- Oui. Il arrive. Dois-je vous appeler Isabella ou Madame face à lui ?

\- Si vous osez m'appeler « madame » face à lui, il va se moquer de vous à vie !

Elle rit au moment où Mike frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, étant donné que j'étais payé pour et découvris le fameux futur fiancé. Le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait amené était bien plus gros que ce qu'avait laissé croire la caméra. Il tenait également une boîte de pâtisseries de la boutique qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

\- Salut mec, tu dois être Edward, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Mike, enchanté.

\- De même. Je peux vous débarrasser ?

\- Nan ça va aller, jte remercie.

\- Ben entrez.

Il rejoignit Isabella comme s'il était chez lui, plus à sa place que moi-même. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue pendant que je prenais place sur un des tabourets.

\- Bonjour chérie, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh ! Tu m'as ramené un gâteau ? C'est adorable ! Mais tu sais qu'on a une soirée dans deux jours ! C'est pas sérieux ça !

\- Oh t'inquiète, bébé, c'est juste une boîte vide pour les photographes en face de l'immeuble. Tu sais, pour passer pour le gendre idéal. Par contre les fleurs sont vraies, tu devrais les mettre dans l'eau.

Ce mec était un abruti fini !

Isabella s'occupa à mettre son immense bouquet dans l'eau alors que Newton alla rapidement s'installer sur le canapé, télécommande à la main. Autant sur le Web, je les avais trouvé bien assortis, autant en vrai, je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble !

Le bouquet une fois placé dans un vase, Isabella jeta le carton de la boutique à la poubelle.

\- On a vu avec Mike pour que, samedi, vous soyez accompagné par Sam, son garde du corps, qui pourra vous assister dans la soirée. On aura également une limousine et donc un chauffeur. Du coup, ça sera plutôt tranquille pour vous comme première sortie.

\- D'accord, et je le rencontre quand ce Sam ?

\- Et bien… samedi soir.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit alors que Newton venait de choisir sa chaîne : USA Network et sa diffusion de la WWE : il venait de nous mettre du catch...

\- Cullen, je vous sers une bière ?

\- Ah non, pas quand je travaille, merci.

\- Mais vous travaillez tout le temps… vous n'allez tout de même pas arrêter de boire pendant toute la durée de votre contrat, si ?

\- Si.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire et elle sortit trois bières du frigo dont deux que je reconnus comme étant sans alcool. Elle alla les poser sur la table basse, me signifiant clairement que je devais la suivre. Elle prit la parole, tentant d'inclure Newton dans la conversation, mais je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il prêtait attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qui se passait sur l'écran.

\- Bien donc pour samedi, pas de tapis rouge pour Sam et vous, Mike et moi l'arpenterons mais vous, vous ferez le tour du bâtiment depuis la limousine, pour passer par les coulisses et vous nous rejoindrez à l'intérieur.

\- Très bien, et qui assurera votre sécurité sur le tapis rouge ?

\- Et bien la salle a son propre dispositif de sécurité, c'est eux qui veilleront à ce que tout se passe bien.

\- C'est quoi comme salle ?

\- Le ciné Meridian, sur la septième avenue. On est conviés à la première du dernier Marvel. Ça me gonfle mais c'est toujours bien et se faire voir à ce genre d'événement... Et puis ça fait plaisir à Mike, alors on y va, mais je compte bien partir avant le début de la diffusion !

\- Vous n'appréciez pas les Marvel ?

\- Non, trop de personnages et trop de films, j'arrive plus à suivre.

\- Je comprends. J'avoue que je ne les ai pas suivis : on n'avait pas de cinéma dans le désert.

\- J'imagine… enfin non, j'imagine pas du tout ce que ça peut être.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de l'Irak, alors, avant que la conversation ne prenne ce tournant, je déviai pour reparler de la soirée du samedi.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité pour que je jette un œil aux parcours des membres de la sécurité de la soirée ?

\- Heu oui. J'avoue que j'espérais que vous le demandiez. C'est la preuve, s'il m'en fallait une, de votre sérieux.

Je ne pus réprimer un sentiment de fierté alors qu'elle pianotait sur son téléphone. Newton était toujours fixé à son écran, sirotant sa bière.

\- La liste et le CV des employés du cinéma vont arriver dans l'heure sur votre boîte mail.

\- Merci.

\- Et dites-moi, Cullen, vous avez un costume pour la soirée ?

\- Un costume ? Oui j'en ai un.

\- Parfait, allez l'enfiler qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ben la semaine prochaine, ça sera un peu tard...

Une fois de plus, elle rit à mes dépends alors que je montais déjà les escaliers pour passer le costume que j'avais au fond de mon armoire depuis ma remise de diplôme. J'espérais juste toujours rentrer dedans.

Les manches étaient un peu courtes, l'amplitude des mouvements des bras était limitée par l'étroitesse des épaules mais je pouvais toujours fermer chaque bouton, c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ? Veste, pantalon et nœud papillon noirs, chemise blanche, pas un faux pli, j'étais près à affronter le monde du show-biz.

Je descendis les escaliers fier comme un paon, plus sûr de moi que jamais, avec sûrement un tout petit peu trop d'orgueil dans les veines. En rejoignant le salon, je découvris que la télévision avait été éteinte et qu'Isabella et Newton se trouvaient à genoux sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur le dossier, guettant mon retour. Je lissai mes manches, tentant vainement de les faire arriver jusqu'à mes poignets.

J'arrivais face à eux et tournai sur moi-même en l'attente d'un commentaire. Au lieu de cela, Newton pouffa alors qu'Isabella sortit son téléphone sur lequel elle pianota rapidement :

\- Allô, Clara ? C'est Isabella Swan, j'ai besoin de votre aide très, très rapidement : il me faudrait trois costumes, du gris, du noir et un marron foncé. Je veux des rappels de vert et de rouge. Taille trente pour le bas et heu… un trente-deux pour le haut ? Cintre-moi tout ça par contre, hein. Ya des choses à mettre en valeur. Et autant de chaussures, taille quoi… huit et demi? Tu peux me livrer ça dans une heure ? Oh et des chaussettes noires aussi ! A tout de suite.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds nus alors que j'essayais de ne pas me vexer. Nous patientâmes une petite heure pendant laquelle j'avais retrouvé mon jean et mon t-shirt. Au bout d'un certain temps, la même sonnerie qu'à l'arrivée de Newton retentit, le catch stoppa, laissant place à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur où se trouvait une grande blonde, les bras chargés.

\- C'est Clara : vous pouvez lui ouvrir.

J'actionnai la montée de l'élévateur et attendis, derrière la porte, qu'elle arrive. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'elle déboula à l'intérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je refermai la porte qu'elle était déjà dans le salon.

\- Alors costume gris anthracite, costume noir et costume marron, je me suis permise d'opter pour une teinte glacée, ça vous va ?

Elle sortit le fameux costume brun d'une housse et le présenta à Isabella.

\- Parfait !

\- Tant mieux. Pour ce qui est des chemises, j'ai opté pour une blanche, une noire et une bordeaux, pour les cravates et pochettes, j'ai pris du bleu nuit, de l'ébène et un vert forêt. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous désiriez ?

\- Tout à fait. Place aux essayages maintenant. Cullen, au boulot ! Commencez par le costume gris, la chemise bordeaux et la cravate noire, et ces chaussures-là.

Elle me mit tout son bazar sur les bras et je remontai dans ma chambre faire les essayages. Je devais m'avouer que le tissu n'avait rien à voir avec celui de mon costume qui avait une bonne demi-douzaine d'années. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était aux frais d'Isabella et que je n'aurais jamais à en connaître le prix. Les chaussures étaient un peu raides mais très belles. Si Alice était là, elle saurait sans aucun doute me donner les marques de tout ça, mais moi j'en étais incapable.

Une fois habillé, je redescendis à la recherche du consentement de mon employeur et de ses invités. Je fus accueillis par un silence angoissant. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de me fixer, Isabella et Newton toujours à genoux sur le canapé, la télé à nouveau éteinte, la fameuse Clara debout à leurs côtés, l'air coincé et un peu trop sérieux. Je me plaçai anxieusement face à eux, attendant que le couperet tombe.

Sans un mot, Isabella agita son index en l'air, formant un cercle, me faisant comprendre que je devais tourner sur moi-même. J'obéis docilement, en prenant mon temps. Quand je leur refis face, mon employeur et Newton avaient incliné leur tête sur le côté alors que Clara mordait carrément sa lèvre inférieure. J'ignorais totalement si c'était bon signe ou pas mais je commençais à me sentir ridicule.

\- Tu peux te tourner encore ? Demanda Newton.

Alors que je fis à nouveau un rond sur moi-même, Newton m'arreta d'un "stop" quand je me trouvais dos à eux. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que je ne sente des mains sur mes épaules lissant le tissu. Les mêmes mains donnèrent une impulsion sur le haut de mon corps, me faisant compléter mon tour, me plaçant face aux canapés, et nez à nez avec Isabella. Elle repassa ses mains sur mes épaules puis plaça correctement les pans de ma veste avant de se tourner vers Clara et Newton :

\- Définitivement, il n'ira pas à la soirée au Méridian comme ça !

\- Oh non, ça c'est clair ! S'exclama Newton en riant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec mon costume ?

Au lieu de me répondre, Isabella recula jusqu'à s'adosser au dossier du canapé.

\- Tournez une fois de plus. Je fis ce qu'elle demanda et elle m'expliqua : Vous êtes trop sexy là-dedans :

\- Pardon ? Mes sourcils s'arquèrent d'eux-même.

\- Ca serait déplacé pour ce genre de soirée. On va faire plus classique.

Elle mit dans mes bras le costume noir, la chemise blanche et la cravate verte avec la pochette assortie. Je répartis une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre et me changeai rapidement. De retour dans le salon, j'obtins enfin les approbations que j'attendais.

\- Parfait ! On a votre tenue !

La soirée au Méridian arriva rapidement. J'avais découvert que Newton traînait beaucoup à l'appartement et je luttais constamment pour ne pas me sentir jaloux de ce type. Il venait à chaque fois avec des cadeaux factices, pour impressionner les journalistes : après le carton des pâtisseries, il était venu avec un sac vide de la boutique Dior et le samedi, il arriva avec un sac du magasin Victoria's Secret. Non seulement c'était hypocrite, mais en plus c'était vulgaire.

Plus le temps passait et moins je voyais ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Cependant, je tentais de me rapprocher de lui pour comprendre ce qui pouvait attirer mon employeur chez lui. Même s'il était sympathique et savait mener une conversation plaisante, il restait superficiel et ses cadeaux vides me gonflaient déjà. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le manque de démonstrations affectives entre eux : ils étaient certes complices mais ne respiraient pas la passion.

J'étais dans mon costume, assis sur le canapé à patienter jusqu'au départ quand Isabella descendit enfin. Le bruit de ses talons claquant dans les escaliers attira mon attention. En la voyant, je dus me forcer à me rappeler pourquoi je ne devrais pas me sentir attiré par elle.

Vêtue d'une robe rouge écarlate et scintillante, elle était magnifique. Sans manche et avec une encolure qui couvrait entièrement sa poitrine jusqu'à encercler son cou, sa robe épousait la moindre courbe de son corps. Une fente s'étendait de sa cheville jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Juchée sur des escarpins à lanières, elle était resplendissante.

\- Et moi je pouvais pas porter le costume gris parce qu'il était trop sexy, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, fit-elle en riant. Allez en route, ils sont en bas !

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'ascenseur :

\- Ca va mes cheveux ?

Ils formaient une cascade soyeuse dont elle avait, de toute évidence, retravaillé les boucles. Elle ne cessait de passer ses doigts parmi eux en fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Vos cheveux sont magnifiques.

Sans quitter la glace des yeux, elle haussa un sourcil en me fixant. Elle murmura un remerciement et laissa ses cheveux pour lisser sa robe. Nous traversâmes le hall désert puis arrivâmes dans la rue : juste face à la porte de l'immeuble se trouvait une longue limousine. C'était la première fois pour moi que je montais à l'intérieur. Des photographes se trouvaient sur le trottoir en face et je tentais de protéger autant que possible nos visages de leur objectif.

La porte arrière de la limousine s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et nous nous y engouffrâmes rapidement. Je rencontrai alors le garde du corps de Newton, Sam. Grand gaillard, de la carrure d'Emmett, il était impressionnant. Ses cheveux noirs et rasés assez courts étaient, pour moi, la confirmation de ce que m'avait appris son CV, il avait été des forces spéciales. Sa peau mate m'indiqua ce que je ne savais pas encore, comme les musiciens d'Isabella que je n'avais pas encore rencontré : il avait des origines indiennes.

Le chemin jusqu'au cinéma fut rapide, étant donné que la septième avenue n'était pas loin de l'appartement, nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de déboucher la bouteille de champagne qui se trouvait à l'arrière. La limousine stoppa sa course un peu avant l'entrée, derrière quelques véhicules au point mort.

Un long tapis rouge, comme je n'en avais vu qu'à la télé, s'étendait du trottoir jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une foule de journalistes et de photographes se trouvait de chaque côté du tapis, derrière des barrières. A distance régulière, le long des marches qui conduisaient à la bâtisse, se trouvaient des vigiles veillant à ce qu'aucun débordement n'ait lieu.

Un couple de stars qui m'était inconnu était en train de répondre à des questions, monopolisant l'attention des journalistes. Je compris rapidement qu'il fallait que le couple entre à l'intérieur pour que les voitures avancent. C'était chacun son tour. Il nous fallut un long quart d'heure avant d'être juste en face du tapis et qu'Isabella et Newton ne s'apprêtent à sortir.

\- Ca va, Cullen ? Pas trop stressé ?

\- Non. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

\- Non. J'ai bien fait de vous embaucher.

On eut le feu vert de l'organisateur de la soirée et le chauffeur de notre limousine vint ouvrir la portière, déclenchant une frénésie de flashs.

 **Un avis sur Mike ? Ahahahah**

 **Le prochain chapitre qui sera donc la première soirée d'Eddyroudoudou dans le milieu mondain arrivera plus vite que prévu, mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien hein. Consultez juste vos alertes publications dans les prochains jours XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou les files !**

 **Et oui, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu !**

 **Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et bien parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que je voulais le fêter avec vous ! *-* j'ai un petit deal à passer avec vous, je vous en parlerais à la fin du chapitre )**

 **En attendant, réponse aux guests :**

 **Silly Girl : Ahahah j'aime bien l'idée ! Tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre )**

 **Lau : Hey ! Qui résisterait au postérieur d'eddy ? XD Pas moi ! *-* je pense que tu auras un peu plus d'informations au milieu de ce chapitre ) je suis contente que le shopping façon Isabella t'ait plu ! J'avoue m'être bien amusée hihi Mike… oui c'est un mélange entre un fou et un crevard ! C'est bien ça ! :D**

 **Guest : Mouahahah, je sais pas ^^ tu auras un début de réponse dans les lignes à venir**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Comme il avait été convenu, Sam et moi passions par l'entrée de service alors que la limousine alla se garer sur la parking privé prévu à cet effet.

\- Et maintenant on parcourt les couloirs jusqu'à retrouver la salle de réception. La plupart du temps, ça se passe comme ça, mais tu le sauras toujours à l'avance. Parfois tu seras amené à remonter le tapis rouge à ses côtés, tout en restant à bonne distance. D'autre fois, elle le fera sans toi et tu seras en contact radio avec la sécu sur le tapis. En fait, pour organiser une soirée, elle reçoit un mail avec l'heure, le lieu et toujours un paragraphe sur le niveau de sécurité, ce sera à toi de faire en fonction de ce qui vous est communiqué. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne seras jamais le seul garde du corps : en cas de coup dur, tu seras pas seul à devoir gérer, lors des soirées.

J'emmagasinais toutes les infos alors que nous arpentions les corridors faiblement éclairés par les balises indiquant les sorties de secours, les basses de la musique se faisaient déjà entendre.

\- En fait, les dispositifs de sécurité lors des soirées ont été accrus depuis l'agression d'Isabella. On s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait d'énormes lacunes alors le taux des recrutements a augmenté pour qu'à tout moment il y ait quelqu'un, afin de minimiser les risques. C'est malheureux qu'il ait fallu qu'elle soit blessée pour ça.

Je retins une grimace.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous la connaissez ?

\- Isabella ? Ça fait trois ans, depuis qu'elle fréquente Mike.

\- Mike… ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour lui ?

\- Depuis cinq ans.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'ils forment un couple bizarre ?

Au lieu de répondre, Sam abattit sa main sur mon épaule en riant au moment où nous arrivâmes à la salle de réception. Mon collègue ouvrit la lourde porte qui nous coupait du reste des convives et me laissa entrer avant lui.

Je fus saisis par la différence de bruit et de lumière. Les éclats de voix ne m'étaient pas parvenus jusqu'alors, je n'avais perçu que faiblement la musique et je fus surpris. L'intensité de la lumière me perturba quelques secondes également : passer d'un couloir sombre à une salle où de lourdes suspensions pendaient du plafond et où de nombreuses appliques étaient alignées sur les murs m'aveugla quelques secondes.

\- Et maintenant, faut les retrouver ! Fit Sam en riant.

Tout en scannant la foule des yeux, à la recherche d'une robe qui réfléchirait la lumière à chaque mouvement de sa propriétaire, je profitais de la décoration du lieu. Les murs et le plafond étaient luxueusement habillés de rouge et d'or, comme si Isabella connaissait la décoration avant de choisir sa tenue. De nombreuses tables étaient dressées pour accueillir une multitude de hors-d'œuvres alors que des serveurs se déplaçaient parmi les convives avec des plateaux sur lesquels se trouvaient des coupes de champagne ou des mini-fours aux aspects variés.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il y a quasiment autant de gardes du corps que de starlettes mais le but est de se fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçus, alors prends un verre dès que tu peux, fais semblant de boire, mêle-toi à la foule et ne lâche pas Isabella des yeux.

Sam se faufila parmi les convives et, en cherchant des yeux ce qu'il avait vu, j'aperçus les reflets de la lumière sur la robe d'Isabella. Elle me tournait le dos mais je la vis en pleine conversation avec le dernier acteur en vue. Alice m'avait déjà parlé de lui, montré des photos, et fait voir quelques films, mais j'ignorais son nom, ça m'apprendra à ne pas lui porter plus d'attention…

Je fis alors ce que m'avait conseillé mon collègue et pris une coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait non loin de moi. J'essayais de passer inaperçu tout en tentant de refouler un profond dégoût pour tout cela, n'attendant qu'une chose : que la soirée se termine.

Après des années à servir dans le désert à me nourrir de rations, pour la plupart déshydratées, après avoir vu la guerre, la souffrance et la mort - d'un peu trop près - voir autant de futilités et de gaspillage était déconcertant. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de filer vers mes frères d'armes sur le terrain.

Dormir dans des dortoirs sans confort sous des tentes, devoir patienter des heures et des heures sous un soleil aride avant de pouvoir passer à l'offensive, risquer sa vie et celle de ses frères à chaque sortie alors que moi j'étais gracieusement payé à faire semblant de boire du champagne et manger des petits fours…

\- Hey, Eddy, ça va ?

Je n'avais ni vu, ni senti Newton approcher. Il avait eu le temps de poser une main sur mon épaule avant que je ne prenne conscience de sa présence : je devenais totalement rouillé !

\- Ouais, ouais, et toi ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Nickel, ma meuf se fait draguer par Bradley Cooper mais sinon ça va.

\- Et tu laisses faire ?

\- Oh j'ai pas peur, elle m'aime tellement que je crains rien !

\- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi…

\- Oh, tu sais, quand on me met le grappin dessus, on ne veut plus me laisser filer après !

Il me fit un sourire espiègle en tapant mon épaule du revers de sa main. Nous observions la foule quelques instants quand nous vîmes Isabella se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous, sa main autour du poignet du fameux Bradley Cooper.

\- Brad, je te présente mon petit ami, Mike ! Fit Isabella en se pendant au cou de Newton. Et notre ami Edward. Messieurs, vous connaissez Bradley.

Et ils commencèrent à parler cinéma, tournage et compagnie. Newton tenta à plusieurs reprises de m'inclure dans la conversation, mais j'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'y arrivais pas. Autant j'appréciais avoir la sécurité d'une personne entre les mains, me sentir utile et nécessaire, autant j'avais du mal avec un tel déballage de futilités.

Je repérai Sam dans la foule, à quelques mètres de nous : une flûte de champagne à la main, il conversait avec un convive sans nous lâcher des yeux, tout en restant discret. Lui, il savait y faire.

Au bout d'un long moment, la foule commença à s'agiter, signe que la projection allait commencer.

\- Quoi ? Et on n'a même pas croisé l'acteur principal !

Newton bougonnait alors qu'Isabella se rapprochait de moi pour me souffler :

\- Cullen, on s'arrache. On passe discrètement par les couloirs que vous avez pris en venant.

Elle embrassa rapidement Newton, et je me fis la réflexion que c'était la première fois que je les voyais aussi démonstratifs, puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée par laquelle j'étais arrivé. Je la rattrapai rapidement et nous remontâmes le corridor jusqu'à atteindre le parking. En chemin, je me rendis compte que mes chaussures étaient en train de me faire souffrir. Elles avaient beau valoir trois ou quatre chiffres, le cuir était tellement raide qu'il en était douloureux.

Je pris sur moi, me focalisant sur le fait que j'avais déjà vu pire que quelques ampoules et nous arrivâmes à l'arrière de la limousine. Elle devait nous déposer à l'appartement avant de retourner sur le parking du cinéma, attendre Sam et Newton.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous ne viviez pas ensemble, Mike et vous ?

Prononcer le prénom de ce nul m'écorcha la bouche.

\- Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail à la maison, avec le nouvel album, et puis on n'est pas encore mariés, on fera ça à ce moment, rien ne presse.

\- Et… je pris quelques secondes pour formuler mentalement ma question du mieux possible : vous êtes heureux tous les deux ? En tant que couple, je veux dire.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Et bien je pense que oui. On trouve tout les deux ce qu'on cherche dans une relation.

\- Et vous cherchez quoi, dans une relation ?

J'étais persuadé de m'engager sur une pente glissante et dangereuse, de celle que l'on ne peut plus remonter une fois qu'on l'a descendue tellement elle est abrupte et pourtant, je voulais comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avec un homme capable de ramener des paquets cadeaux vides chez elle, juste pour les paparazzis.

\- Et bien, il m'assure une certaine stabilité, une sécurité que je n'ai qu'avec lui.

Alors que le mot « sécurité » franchit ses lèvres, je faillis répliquer que c'était mon rôle à moi, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce type, mais au lieu de cela, je restai la bouche ouverte, ravalant ma réplique et gardai mon opinion pour moi-même. Ça aurait été franchir un stade qui ne devait pas l'être.

\- Et puis, sexuellement, c'est génial entre nous, affirma-t-elle en riant.

C'était définitif : je regrettais de m'être engagé sur ce terrain et aurait préféré ne pas savoir cela. Je ne répondis rien et laissai s'installer le silence. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'appartement et à peine à l'intérieur, Isabella prit appui sur mon épaule pour se déchausser en soupirant.

\- Je suis persuadée que celui qui a dit qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle est un mec !

\- Je vous rassure, mes chaussures aussi ressemblent à un instrument de torture…

\- Alors enlevez-les, pourquoi attendez-vous ?

Je les retirai alors, me servant des orteils de chaque pied opposé. Si ma sœur me voyait faire, elle me tuerait probablement pour avoir pris le risque de les abîmer ainsi, mais peu importe, et puis, elle n'était pas là.

\- Vous prendrez bien une pizza ?

\- Maintenant que la soirée est terminée, vous allez réellement vous empiffrer de gras ?

\- Oh oui ! Du gras et du sucre !

Elle se connecta sur le site de sa pizzeria pour me montrer la carte une fois que j'eus remonté mes chaussures dans mon dressing et, une fois notre choix fait, ce qui ne fut ni simple ni rapide, elle commanda. Elle m'expliqua que le livreur lui était attitré et avait dû signer un contrat stipulant qu'il ne devait rien divulguer sur ce qu'elle consommait. De nombreux magazines à potins (si précieux au cœur d'Alice ) paieraient cher pour savoir de quoi se nourrit une star.

\- Ils mettent combien de temps à livrer ?

\- C'est rapide : entre quinze et vingt minutes.

\- Avec le monde qu'il y a dans les rues à cause de la première au Méridian, je ne suis pas certain que nos pizzas puissent arriver si vite.

\- Vous voulez parier, Cullen ? Je vous dis qu'elles arriveront en moins de vingt minutes.

\- Ok, moi je dis plus de vingt.

\- Si je gagne, vous me laisser vos cheveux pendant deux heures !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux pouvoir vous coiffer comme je l'entends.

Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent soudainement tandis que j'eus l'impression que la température de l'appartement avait été augmentée d'une dizaine de degrés. Je m'attendais au pire, après des années à avoir le crâne rasé, j'appréciais enfin ce qu'étaient devenu mes cheveux. Ceci étant, il y avait peu de chance pour que le livreur arrive en moins de vingt minutes :

\- Heu d'accord, enfin je crois.

\- Et vous, vous voudriez gagner quoi ?

\- Un week end avec ma famille.

\- Elle est où votre famille ? Vous n'en parlez jamais.

\- A Chicago et je parle rarement de moi, mais vous conviendrez que vous non plus, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de votre famille.

\- Hey vous connaissez déjà Emmett ! Mais D'accord, une nouvelle coiffure contre un week-end à Chicago.

Le livreur apparut sur l'écran télé et j'acceptai son arrivée en regardant ma montre. Il n'avait mis que dix neuf minutes, j'avais perdu un séjour chez mes parents, à une minutes près. Je risquais désormais de perdre toute dignité capillaire. J'allais pour ouvrir la porte au livreur pendant qu'Isabella s'installait sur un des canapés. Elle eut la victoire discrète mais arborait un grand sourire.

\- Vous faites pas avoir Cullen, elles sont déjà réglées, hein !

Nous étions installés côte à côte devant un film d'espionnage plutôt sympa quand elle m'expliqua que la pizzeria avait ses coordonnées bancaires et débitait directement les frais. Elle rajouta que le compte était au nom de son frère, de sorte à ne pas laisser de preuve de son alimentation.

Notre soirée fut agréable mais aucun de nous ne vit la fin du film, nous avions sombré sur le canapé. Mon sommeil fut particulièrement agité et mes cauchemars mauvais, comme lors de chacune de mes nuits, depuis ce fameux jour en Irak. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas le temps de me voir me faire tirer dessus à deux reprises, alors que je m'interposais entre un rebelle et mon Major : je fus réveillé par des cris hystériques.

Aussitôt alerte, j'observais le salon éclairé par la colonne des méduses et l'écran de la télé en veille, rien ne m'apparut différent. Mes yeux accrochèrent les cartons de pizzas sur la table basse. Les cris reprirent de plus bel au moment où je reçus un coup sur la cuisse. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur ma droite pour trouver Isabella, toujours endormie sur le canapé, en proie à un violent cauchemar. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes alors qu'elle gesticulait de manière désespérée.

Je sautai immédiatement sur mes pieds pour aller la réveiller, secouant son épaule de plus en plus fermement.

\- Nan pitié, revenez ! Hurla-t-elle au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

\- Chuuut, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle laissa échapper un puissant sanglot avant de crocheter ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Ce n'était qu'une rêve, tout va bien, chuchotais-je en la serrant contre moi. La position n'avait rien de confortable pour moi, étant à genoux sur le sol et penché par-dessus Isabella, toute tremblante, toujours allongée. Ceci étant, je ne dis rien : je me devais d'assurer sa sécurité, y compris durant son sommeil et ses réveils. Je savais avant même d'avoir commencé ce travail qu'elle avait été blessée et qu'il était normal d'avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de cela.

\- Parlez-moi, racontez-moi ce dont vous avez rêvé.

\- Oh Edward, c'était tellement réel… fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle en avait laissé tomber ses propres barrières et m'avait appelé par mon prénom ! Ceci étant, ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de m'arrêter dessus, ça ne serait, d'ailleurs, jamais le moment de m'arrêter dessus !

\- Prenez votre temps, mais ne gardez pas cela pour vous.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de mon cou, ravivant la tension qui avait pris place dans mon dos, avant de me relâcher. Je retins un soupir de soulagement avant de me redresser, lui laissant assez de place pour qu'elle-même puisse s'asseoir. Je pris place à ses côtés et nous nous installâmes face à face, assis en tailleur. Je me permis de lui prendre la main, de sorte à lui montrer mon soutien.

\- J'ai eu si peur.

\- Mais tout va bien, maintenant, vous êtes chez vous en sécurité, je suis là pour vous protéger et vous savez que je donnerais littéralement ma vie pour vous.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle de son agression au couteau, sans doute ravivée par la soirée au cinéma, même si le contexte était différent, c'était dans une soirée comme celle là qu'elle avait été blessée, il était donc normal que ça lui revienne en tête, mais elle me confia quelque chose de bien différent, entre deux sanglots :

\- Les pizzas étaient en voie de disparition !

 **J'adore son cauchemar ! cette fille est cinglée XD**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous rencontrerons les musicos, dont un certain Jacob... j'aimerais vous donner en exclusivité un extrait d'une conversation surprise par eddychouchounet entre Jacob et Bella, il ne s'agira pas d'un extrait du prochain chapitre mais celui juste après, le 8ième chapitre donc.**

 **Seulement l'extrait ne sera pas gratuit et voilà pourquoi je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de fêter mon anniversaire avec vous, c'est pourquoi je laisserais l'extrait à toutes celles qui m'auront souhaité un bon anniversaire par review, jusqu'à la publication du prochain chapitre (oui parce que chez moi, un anniv' ça dure plusieurs jours ^^)**

 **Deal ?**

 **Bisous mes beautés !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou les fiiiiilles !**

 **Vous avez été formidables ! Honnêtement, je m'attendais à avoir pas mal de réponse, mais je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais autant ! 20 reviews! Mon propre reccord est battu ! Vous êtes des amours ! Fêter mon anniv' avec vous a été formidable, j'ai alors passé une super journée avec vous ! *-***

 **J'aurais voulu laisser un extrait aux guests, mais ce n'est pas possible, j'aurais du le préciser, mais il est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé : / du coup, j'ai pas mal de réponses à vous donner ^^**

 **Guest 1 : hihi, j'avais prévenu que la suite tomberait rapidement ^^ merci beaucoup ! c'est toujours un plaisir de poster un chapitre *-***

 **Guest 2 : Je crois qu'il y a surtout une grande part de connerie chez Mike ahahah Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lili 11 : Merciii ! *-* ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Pauline P : hiiiiii merci ! c'est super de fêter son anniv' avec vous !**

 **Emelyne : ahahah j'adore son rêve aussi ! Hey, les pizzas sont sacrées pour tout le monde, non ? mdrrrrr**

 **Berenice : Aaaaaaaaah ! hey! je n'avais plus de nouvelle de toi, je me disais que tu m'avais abandonnée ^^ je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît ! bises !**

 **Lau : Merci ! Oui, j'avoue que je me suis faite plaisir, hein ^^ aaaah Bradley Cooper *-* Le rêve de Bella ? ahahah elle est pas nette cette fille XD Bella/Mike, je dirais rien... ^^ mais t'inquiète, jvais faire venir jacob, et il n'y aura pas de doute sur lui XD**

 **Chech : Tu m'as tuée XD Malheureusement comme tu n'as pas de compte, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer quoi que ce soit, mais hop, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Momo6 : et quoi, il peut pas regarder les fesses d'Eddy en se disant qu'elles sont plus musclées que les siennes ? mouahahahah Merciiii**

 **Silly girl : Merciiiiii ! Est-ce que bella couche avec Mike ? Et bien on est du point de vue d'Eddy, alors c'est le genre de récit que vous n'êtes pas prêtes d'avoir, en revanche, au fil du temps, vous aurez la réponse ;)**

 **Laura : Merci ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que cette fic de plait ! C'est tellement opposé à tout ce que j'ai pu écrire que ça me stresse un peu ^^**

 **Merci à toutes ! *-***

 **Dans les lignes à venir, vous trouverez une idée empruntée à Lolo-la-furie. Merci à toi ma coqui... heuuu ma beauté XD allez faire un tour sur sa fic** _ **Unlikely Love**_ **, elle est completement barrée XD**

 **Chapitre 7**

Le réveil avait été difficile pour nous deux et bien plus tardif qu'à l'habitude, ainsi, pour la première fois de la semaine, nous n'étions pas allés courir. Au lieu d'un footing au réveil, Isabella avait cuisiné des crêpes que nous avions mangé assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Nous n'avions pas évoqué son cauchemar, ni le fait que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, une partie de la nuit du moins.

Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, elle était allée s'enfermer dans la salle à laquelle je n'avais pas accès et dont je ne savais rien, quant à moi je décidai de passer ma matinée dans la salle de sport pour travailler mes bras.

Après plus d'une heure d'exercices, ma coloc déboula dans la pièce, elle ouvrit la porte avec tellement d'entrain que celle-ci alla cogner contre le mur.

\- Cullen, filez sous la douche que je puisse m'occuper de vos cheveux après.

J'avais eu espoir qu'avec la nuit mouvementée que nous avions passée, elle ait pu oublier cette histoire de cheveux, mais c'était mal la connaître. C'est pourquoi, une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouvais assis sur une chaise, au milieu du salon, face à la télé qui diffusait alors un documentaire sur la faune et la flore de la forêt amazonienne pendant qu'Isabella s'amusait grandement avec mes cheveux. La seule chose qui me rassurait était que je n'avais ni vu ni entendu de ciseaux, ceci étant, elle m'avait soigneusement caché tout l'équipement dont elle avait besoin, de sorte que je ne puisse même pas me préparer à ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Alors, dites-moi Cullen, il y a quelqu'un qui fait battre votre coeur à Chicago ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je grappille des informations.

\- Mes parents, ma sœur et son petit ami sont là-bas.

\- Et personne ne partage votre vie ?

\- Pendant six ans, ça a été ma Patrie, et non, maintenant il n'y a personne d'autre que vous dans ma vie.

\- C'est triste pour vous. Vous avez de bons contacts avec votre famille ?

Elle tira maladroitement un peu trop sur mes cheveux, s'excusa et je répondis :

\- On a de très bons rapports, simplement l'homme qui est rentré blessé d'Irak n'est pas vraiment le même que celui qui y est parti, alors à ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai préféré changer de ville, prendre de la distance de sorte qu'ils ne voient pas celui que je suis devenu.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne les avez pas vus depuis que vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Ils vous manquent ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi j'échange très souvent par mails et messagerie instantanée avec eux.

J'avais dû avouer à Alice que j'avais quitté la surveillance du parking pour devenir garde du corps, depuis, elle me harcelait sans cesse pour savoir qui je protégeais.

\- Et vous, vos parents ?

\- Hum ? Tenez-vous tranquille sinon je vais vous louper.

Le message était clair : le sujet était délicat. Le silence s'installa entre nous et je me laissai absorber par le destin d'un puma affamé dans la jungle. Isabella tournait autour de moi, tirant parfois un peu trop des mèches mais restait majoritairement douce. Je sentais une certaine tension au niveau de mon cuir chevelu mais en ignorais la cause.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que son interrogatoire sur ma vie sentimentale n'était pas aussi innocent que ça.

Au bout d'un long moment, pendant lequel le programme télé avait changé pour un documentaire sur la vie dans les plaines hostiles d'Alaska, Isabella cessa de s'agiter, ne retouchant que quelques mèches, c'était du moins l'impression que j'avais. A aucun moment je n'avais entendu le bruit d'une paire de ciseaux et cela m'avait rassuré.

\- Mon gain c'était bien de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais pendant deux heures avec vos cheveux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

 _Ça_ , ça me rassurait moins.

\- Bougez pas, il me reste encore quinze minutes !

Il était encore temps pour elle d'aller chercher de quoi couper mes cheveux et je sentis l'appréhension monter en moi. Je tentai de la refouler en approfondissant ma respiration et regrettai de ne pas avoir posé de conditions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ceci étant, Isabella revint rapidement avec rien de moins que son téléphone portable dans les mains. Mes cheveux allaient être sains et saufs ! Elle se plaça face à moi pour me photographier et une petite voix m'informa que ma dignité n'allait pas aussi bien s'en sortir de ma tignasse.

Elle mit son téléphone dans sa poche en arborant un immense sourire et reprit sa place dans mon dos. J'ignorais toujours ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle agissait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant. La tension sur mon cuir chevelu s'amenuisait à mesure que les mains d'Isabella s'activaient.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes de suspens et l'en informais. Je sentis la pulpe de ses doigts passer sur mon crâne avant qu'elle ne forme de légers cercles.

\- J'en ai fini avec vous, faut que jme remette à bosser si jveux pas me faire lapider demain !

\- Il se passe quoi demain ?

\- Mes musiciens débarquent pour commencer officiellement la maquette.

Isabella alla chercher son ordinateur dans son studio d'enregistrement et je sautai aussitôt sur mes pieds pour courir jusqu'à ma salle de bain et voir le désastre.

Ma surprise fut complète quand je vis la même coupe qu'à l'habitude, à savoir un désordre phénoménal. Je pris quelques mèches entre mon index et mon majeur, cherchant une mèche plus courte que l'autre, mais non. Deux heures à les triturer pour que je ne puisse rien voir, qu'avait-elle bien fichu ?

Décontenancé, je retournais dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé qui faisait face aux méduses, elle prenait quasi systématiquement la même place, une guitare reliée au casque sur ses oreilles était posée sur ses genoux. Elle grattait lentement les cordes en fixant l'ordinateur portable face à elle. J'étais surpris de n'entendre aucun son. J'avais beau ne pas m'y connaître énormément en musique, je pouvais tout de même différencier une guitare électrique d'une classique et c'était la première fois que j'en voyais une reliée à un casque et un ordi.

Je pris place sur le second canapé et la fixai pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Occasionnellement, Isabella arrêtait de jouer pour retourner à son écran et y taper quelque chose. Elle était hyper sérieuse et concentrée sur son travail. Une légère ride précoce apparaissait ponctuellement entre ses sourcils, lui donnant un air adorable. J'essayais de ne pas me focaliser dessus et tentai de m'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait à la télé, mais c'était impossible. Je délaissai alors le canapé et commençai à cuisiner quelque chose.

N'étant pas très doué avec une casserole, je décidai de me limiter à des pâtes. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, je fouillais dans les placards jusqu'à trouver une boîte de sauce bolognaise, parfait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je goûtais une pâte, mon ventre gargouilla et je me rendis compte qu'entre mes cheveux et son travail, nous n'avions pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, alors que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher.

Une fois l'eau vidée, j'ajoutais la sauce et du fromage râpé, je chauffais tout ça une dernière fois avant de partager le repas dans deux assiettes. J'attrapai deux fourchettes, et amenai le repas sur la petite table.

Une fois dans son champ de vision, Isabella releva la tête de son écran en haussant un sourcil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la verrière et se rendit compte que le soleil déclinait : elle aussi avait perdu la notion du temps.

\- Vous avez cuisiné ?

\- Oui m'dame !

\- C'est adorable !

\- C'est risqué surtout.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en lui avouant mes piètres capacités en cuisine. Elle posa sa guitare à plat à ses côtés et referma son ordinateur avant de le décaler. Elle me retourna mon sourire alors que je posais son assiette face à elle.

Je commençais à me dire que son sourire valait la peine de m'être fait tirer dessus, des mois plus tôt...

Nous mangeâmes devant la rediffusion d'une série médicale, rapidement ma coloc prit la parole :

\- Hum, c'est bon ce que vous avez fait.

\- C'est surtout pas cuit...

Mes pâtes était au stade très, très, al dente.

\- Oui mais la sauce est bonne.

\- C'est une conserve.

\- Bon ben l'intention était bonne alors.

Elle sourit franchement, me faisant me sentir comme le meilleur cuisinier au monde.

\- Vous avez fait quoi à mes cheveux ?

\- Ahah ça reste entre mon portable et moi ça !

\- Je finirais par voir cette photo !

\- Oui, si vous arrivez à craquer la sécurité !

Elle éclata de rire avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Cullen, vous étiez trop mignon !

Elle riait encore quand elle recommença à manger. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. A un moment donné, mon regard se posa sur son téléphone, négligemment posé sur la table basse. Lentement, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse me stopper si c'était déplacé, je saisis son portable avant de me réinstaller confortablement. Ce modèle, qui n'était pas vraiment sur le marché, s'activait à l'aide de l'emprunte de son propriétaire, puis avec un code numérique d'au moins huit chiffres puis avec modèle à tracer pour relier des points entre eux.

Je n'avais définitivement pas de quoi craquer l'accès à ses données, encore moins à ma photo.

Le jour suivant, je réussis à courir plus facilement que les jours précédents et j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Nous avions changé d'itinéraire pour ne pas toujours prendre le même, par mesure de sécurité, et ma respiration fut moins laborieuse que les précédentes fois. J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'étirer et de me doucher que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Je dévalai les marches pour apercevoir trois hommes sur l'écran télé.

D'une taille et d'une musculature impressionnantes, ils arboraient la même couleur de cheveux et de peau : je reconnus le côté indien des musiciens d'Isabella. J'acceptai la montée de l'ascenseur pendant qu'Isabella s'occupait à faire couler du café pour tout le monde.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée alors que l'élévateur progressait et pris place sur un des tabourets du bar. Un _ding_ annonça l'arrivée des collègues de ma colocataire. Leurs éclats de rire étaient plus révélateurs de leur approche que le bruit de l'ouverture des portes.

\- Bellibellaaa ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux comme s'il était chez lui, comme si « Bellibella » était son amie depuis des millénaires.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois simultanément dans la cuisine et j'eus la désagréable impression de revoir des cafards dans mon salon. La bulle dans laquelle nous évoluions depuis des jours venait d'éclater, me rappelant que l'unique raison de ma présence ici était professionnelle. J'appréciais un peu trop de vivre avec Isabella comme le ferait un couple sans histoire.

\- Les gars, jvous présente Edward, Edward voici Jacob, mon guitariste, Quill, mon bassiste et Embry, mon percussionniste.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, par-dessus le bar. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être poli avec eux. Autant je faisais des efforts (beaucoup d'efforts !) pour être courtois avec Newton, parce qu'il était important pour Isabella, autant être agréable avec eux était difficilement faisable.

Le dénommé Jacob, celui qui avait hurlé en entrant sans aucune retenue, serra ma main légèrement plus fort et plus longtemps que nécessaire en me dévisageant.

Tous s'installèrent sur les canapés pour boire leur café alors que je restais perché sur mon tabouret. Je compris rapidement que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis des mois et en conclus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés depuis l'agression d'Isabella, même si personne n'en parla clairement. Ils s'étaient envoyés des mails concernant l'album à venir, passés quelques coups de fils mais rien de plus.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent le salon pour rejoindre le studio d'enregistrement. En chemin, Isabella déposa les tasses dans l'évier et s'arrêta pour me faire face. Elle posa doucement sa main sur mon bras et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui.

Je n'allais tout simplement pas lui dire que je ne supportais pas ses musiciens alors que je ne les connaissais à peine.

\- Ok. Je vous ai expliqué quand je vous ai fait visiter, mais je peux pas vous faire entrer dans le studio, par contre, si vous ne touchez à rien, vous pouvez aller dans la salle de mixage, juste à côté.

\- Ca me va. Et promis, je ne toucherai à rien.

Ma paupière se ferma toute seule en un clin d'œil. Alors que j'étais mortifié par tant de familiarité de ma part, elle, elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle alla dans la salle de mixage alors que je la suivais de près, craignant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Dans le couloir, mon regard se posa sur la porte qui m'était condamnée et ne put m'empêcher de m'interroger à nouveau sur ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Du bruit à l'intérieur de la salle de mixage attira mon attention et j'entrai pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Le miroir sans tain me permit de voir les musiciens qui étaient en train de chahuter parmi les pieds de micros et les instruments.

\- Messieurs, un peu de calme et de sérieux, je lance l'enregistrement.

Elle appuya sur plusieurs boutons, d'autres s'allumèrent. Elle fit glisser plusieurs commandes vers le haut de la console puis me laissa pour rejoindre ses collègues. Je m'installai le plus confortablement possible dans un siège face au studio d'enregistrement. Isabella me tournait le dos pour être face à son équipe et au micro qui descendait du plafond. Jacob était sur sa gauche, guitare en main, le dénommé Quill était en face d'elle de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas réellement le voir et Embry était dans le coin au fond à droite, assis derrière la batterie, une machine bizarre à ses côtés. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un sampler, boitier numérique capable de retranscrire de multiples sons de percussions.

Très vite, l'air fut saturé par les basses, le tempo et des notes aux accents latinos. Rapidement, Isabella commença à danser derrière son micro et se mit à chanter, sa voix était illuminée par un sourire que je pouvais facilement deviner. En fermant les yeux, je pus rapidement m'imaginer sur une plage au sable chaud et à l'eau turquoise dans les Caraïbes. Je voyais les palmiers et le ciel sans l'once d'un nuage.

Je ne réussis pas à me focaliser sur les paroles tellement le morceau me transportait ailleurs, en revanche, la voix d'Isabella ne quittait plus mon esprit. Jacob se lança dans un solo, Isabella en profita pour réaliser quelques pas de danse endiablés.

Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer, parfois plusieurs fois le même morceau, ou les mêmes couplets jusqu'à ce que chacun soit satisfait. Assister à l'enregistrement de l'album était un immense honneur, j'aurais pu m'ennuyer, profiter de ce moment pour faire du sport, regarder un film ou mes crevettes, mais pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais être ailleurs. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et écrivis à Alice.

 _« Je peux pas te donner de détails, mais j'ai vraiment le plus beau des travails. Tu donnerais tout ce que tu as pour être à ma place en ce moment… »_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ma sœur pour qu'elle ne me réponde :

« A _aaah ! Dis moi que tu es à la plage avec Leonardo Dicaprio et qu'il est trop beau en maillot ! »_

« _Encore mieux…. »_

 _« T'es qu'un sadique ! Pour qui tu bosses ? ? ? »_

« _Tu sauras pas ! Ahahah »_

Quand je relevai la tête pour voir l'intérieur du studio, Isabella avait saisi sa guitare sèche, Jacob avait posé l'électrique pour le même modèle, à peu de choses près, Quill et Embry s'étaient assis sur un canapé, au fond de la pièce.

Les premières notes s'envolèrent, doucement, presque tendrement. La voix d'Isabella emplit l'espace dans un chuchoti. Loin de tous les morceaux qu'ils avaient joués ce jour-là, loin du répertoire que je connaissais de ma coloc, ils entamèrent une ballade nostalgique, presque triste et au combien romantique, du nom d' _Unlikely Love_.

Cette fois, je portai attention aux paroles : il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour impossible, de sentiments refoulés. La mélodie était prenante, la voix d'Isabella presque cassée. Le texte était tellement universel que j'eus l'impression qu'il avait été écrit pour moi.

 **Et voiciiii Jacooooob ahahah Pour celles qui ont eu l'extrait dans la semaine, sachez qu'il correspond au tout début du prochain chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Ca y est , c'est vendredi ! Que j'aime ce jour ! Non seulement il annonce la glandouille du week end mais aussi les publications !**

 **J'ai un coucou à faire à Gwen Who qui nous a fait le plaisir de poster un chapitre en plus le week end dernier sur La Rencontre Qui Changera Nos Vies ! *-***

 **Big up également à lolo-la-furie et son Unlikely love, à LILI 26 et sa sublime traduction de End Island.**

 **Un kissou également à vavaamoi pour être suffisamment barrée pour nous offrir un Aro-Bella XD**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AAAAAAAH vous avez dépassés les cent reviews ! Je vous ai surkiffé cette semaine ! J'ai failli vous poster un chapitre pour vous remercier mais ma correctrice m'a temporairement fait faux bonds et je voudrais pas trop resserrer l'écart entre les chapitres publiés et ceux qui ne sont pas corrigés :/**

 **Lau : ahahah Hey ! Il fallait bien que je lui trouve à défaut ! Imagine toi qu'il a grandi avec Esmée alors il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin d'apprendre à faire à manger XD**

 **Momo6 : Ahahah hypothèse à garder de côté ;) on s'en reparlera à chaque fois qu'on verra Mike si tu veux XD Tu es triste pour eddy et sa famille ? Ce chapitre tombe bien alors XD J'attends ton commentaire sur ce chapitre avec impatience, tu verras pourquoi. Jacob jaloux ou protecteur ? mouahahah tu verras dès les premières lignes de ce chapitre ! XD Et effectivement, Bella ne s'ouvre pas beaucoup ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !**

 **Limilovemaisenfaitj'aipasdevinéquic'est XD : Coucou toi ! Contente de te voir parmi nous ! Mike, gay ? Je sais pas ! Il y a déjà pas mal d'hypothèses qui circulent sur lui ! XD Jacob en grand frère ou avec un béguin? Hihi réponse dès les premières lignes ! Alice ? Non, je peux te le dire sans tout dévoiler : elle ne devinera pas ! C'est pas faute de chercher pourtant XD Edward et Bella qui vont se croiser à la sortie de la salle de bain? Oui c'est possible ça ahaha Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Sinon, je sais que j'ai déjà bien raconté ma vie et que vous voulez juste lire le chapitre, mais j'ai une dédicace tout à fait personnelle à passer. J'espère sincèrement que mes parents ne tomberont jamais (ô grand jamais ! ) sur mon compte FF -bizarrement surtout à cause de 800 Calories!- et pourtant ce chapitre et les deux prochains leur sont dédiés.**

 **Avec tout mon amour...**

 **Chapitre 8**

Quill et Embry avaient quitté le studio d'enregistrement pour rejoindre le salon et je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand je me rendis compte qu'Isabella et Jacob n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre mouvement vers la sortie. Je me rassis, bien trop curieux.

\- Jle sens pas trop, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant eu ton aval, et celui des gars aussi. Tu semblais apprécier mes morceaux quand on les jouait. Qu'est-ce qui cloche alors ?

\- Rassure-toi, je parle pas de tes compos, elles sont géniales. Non je parle de ton Edward.

Mon attention fut piquée au vif, je me redressai sur le siège, trop content de pouvoir profiter du miroir sans tain.

\- Edward ? C'est quoi le souci avec lui ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : jle sens pas.

\- Et donc, je devrais le virer parce que _tu le sens pas ?_

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Edward est parfait comme garde du corps, et si t'as pas d'argument qui tienne la route, il est hors de question que je ne fasse même que penser à le virer.

\- Mais vous êtes là, tous les deux, tout le temps, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi sans que qui que ce soit ne soit là pour l'empêcher. Je pourrais m'installer ici, je te protégerais moi.

Jacob haussa un sourcil en avançant d'un pas. Je sautai sur mes pieds, prêt à intervenir si besoin, sentant la tension monter entre eux.

\- Tu es incroyablement paranoïaque ou juste stupidement jaloux ?

Isabella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défi. Elle faisait une tête de moins que Jacob et devait peser la moitié de son poids, et pourtant elle était là, ses pieds ancrés dans le sol, étonnamment calme. Venant de quelqu'un qui s'était fait agresser peu de temps avant et qui avait tellement peur qu'elle voulait un garde du corps à temps complet, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

\- Edward est compétent et consciencieux, alors il reste. Et il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi, tout comme il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi. Le sujet est clos.

Isabella sortit du studio en claquant la porte, laissant Jacob à l'intérieur qui, de rage, donna un coup de pied dans un des pieds de micro qui tomba. Visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire, il ramassa le matériel d'une main tremblante avant de sortir à son tour.

 _Alors lui aussi est intéressé…_

Je ne savais rien de lui que, déjà, je n'avais pas eu confiance : de toute évidence, j'avais eu raison. La question était : représente-il une menace vis-à-vis d'Isabella ? Il semblait plutôt impulsif, jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Dans le doute, je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle à chaque fois qu'il serait chez nous.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, conscient que je n'étais probablement pas censé avoir assisté à cette conversation. Personne n'était dans le couloir, sûrement tous occupés dans le salon, je me faufilai alors jusque dans la salle de sport le plus silencieusement possible. Après un petit coup d'œil aux poissons, je pris une des serviettes disposées sur une des étagères et quittai la pièce en fermant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire, de sorte à me faire entendre.

Je rejoignis le salon en faisant semblant d'essuyer la transpiration de mon visage puis de ma nuque. J'ouvris le frigo, à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau et m'installai à nouveau sur un tabouret. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur les canapés et parlaient des morceaux qu'ils venaient de jouer.

Ils partirent assez rapidement et Isabella cuisina.

 **...**

La semaine passa rapidement. La durée de nos footings n'avait pas été allongée mais je courais plus facilement, ma respiration restait fluide, j'arrivais même à tenir une conversation.

Isabella travaillait énormément dans la salle de mixage. Elle repassait encore et encore les bandes enregistrées avec ses musiciens. Elle leur avait demandé de rejouer certains passages chez eux en s'enregistrant pour qu'elle puisse réarranger des morceaux.

Elle m'avait expliqué ne pas vouloir travailler avec une maison de disque de sorte à être plus libre dans ses créations. Elle gardait de mauvais souvenirs de son premier album pour lequel elle avait dû interpréter des textes qui ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Elle s'était alors servie de l'argent qu'elle avait touché avec (et qui n'était pas entré dans les caisses de son producteur !) pour payer l'amende qui lui permettait de se séparer d'eux et l'équipement pour faire les arrangements elle-même. Elle m'avait également confié adorer cette partie du travail.

J'avais passé ma semaine dans la salle de mixage avec elle, la regardant travailler. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que son métier la passionnait.

\- Vous jouez d'un instrument, vous ?

\- J'en ai joué, oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie.

Elle détacha son regard de sa table de mixage pour poser ses yeux sur moi en haussant un sourcil. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer, elle avait déjà compris que je faisais référence à ma vie avant mon engagement. Elle coupa la musique et fit pivoter sa chaise pour me faire face.

\- Vous jouiez de quoi ?

\- Piano.

\- Ça vous manque ?

\- Oui. Parfois mes doigts pianotent tout seuls.

\- Vous avez joué pendant combien de temps ?

\- Huit ans. Mon piano est toujours chez mes parents. Un splendide piano à queue, laqué noir. Un Steinway et Sons, une pure merveille.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Elle se reconcentra sur son travail après avoir commandé des pizzas. Le repas livré, nous nous installâmes devant la télé et, rapidement, elle prit la parole :

\- J'ai un truc pour vous.

\- Pour moi ?

Au lieu de confirmer, elle glissait sa main entre les coussins du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et en extirpa une enveloppe bleue et blanche qu'elle me tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien.

Docile et très curieux, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, avant de beuguer.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous êtes un peu lent, non ?

Elle me fit un sourire qui me montrait clairement qu'elle se moquait de moi.

\- Un aller-retour pour Chicago ?

\- Yep.

\- Vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Qu'est-ce ce que vous voulez que je fasse dans votre famille, Cullen ? Et puis vous n'avez pas signé un contrat de confidentialité pour que je débarque chez vos parents au bout de deux semaines !

\- Je peux pas accepter, ma place est avec vous.

Je replaçai les billets d'avion dans l'enveloppe avant de la poser à côté du carton de sa pizza et mordis dans une part de la mienne.

\- Même le meilleur des gardes du corps a besoin de prendre des jours de repos, je vous en propose deux et demi. Vous étiez prêt à partir le week-end dernier, pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé depuis ?

\- Parce que maintenant c'est concret. Je peux pas vous laisser toute seule.

\- Oh, arrêtez, on sait tous les deux qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver ici, et Emmett est pas loin si besoin. Écoutez, vous n'avez pas vu votre famille depuis que vous avez été blessé, et dieu sait combien de temps _avant_ d'être rapatrié vous ne les avez pas vus. Alors reprenez vos billets et dépêchez-vous de manger, une voiture passera vous prendre dans deux heures.

J'allais râler une fois de plus quand elle trouva un dernier argument :

\- Et puis comme ça pour pourrez jouer du piano.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé sur le pas de la porte, mon sac de voyage calé sur l'épaule.

\- Pas de bêtise ce week-end, hein.

\- C'est promis, Cullen. Je serais sage comme une image. J'ai encore pas mal de travail de toute façon et je me limiterais à courir sur le tapis.

\- Je culpabilise beaucoup de vous laisser.

\- Oh, stop ! Partez, c'est l'ordre de votre employeur ! Voyez cela comme une permission.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de la peste qui est venue à mon entretien d'embauche…

Elle rigola et je me rendis compte que nous étions physiquement un peu trop proches, comme si notre séparation était difficile pour nous deux. Je fis un pas en arrière, préférant ne pas prendre de risque.

\- J'avais beaucoup de travail, j'étais en train de virer mon frère et avais dû me déplacer toute seule sans personne, alors oui, j'étais un peu tendue.

\- Je vous en veux pas, mais je suis content que vous soyez différente.

\- Allez filez Cullen, ça devint un peu trop guimauve là.

\- Ok, et heu, merci infiniment pour le week-end.

Elle me prit fugacement mais fermement dans ses bras et son parfum me troubla quelques instants. Elle se recula, un peu trop tôt à mon goût :

\- Vous m'autoriseriez à entrer dans votre chambre pour que je m'occupe des crevettes ?

\- Elles vont bien, enfin pour ce que j'en sais.

\- Faut, au moins, que je les nourrisse.

\- Ya pas de soucis, et puis c'est un peu chez vous après tout.

\- Oui, mais c'est votre chambre. Allez trêve de bavardages, si vous ratez votre avion, je vous en voudrais.

Elle me poussa vers la porte, signe qu'il était temps que je parte. Une fois dans le sas, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Des picotements le long de ma nuque me firent faire un rapide volt face. Isabella était là, appuyée sur le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle me fit un grand sourire :

\- Je surveille que vous partiez bel et bien. Vous seriez capable de rester dans le sas pendant deux jours.

Je souris en retour, l'ascenseur arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Profitez-en bien.

\- Merci, bon week-end à vous.

Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur et fixai Isabella jusqu'à la fermeture des portes. Une Audi A7 m'attendait au bas du bâtiment, son chauffeur debout à côté du véhicule pour m'accueillir.

\- Edward Cullen, pour l'aéroport ?

\- C'est bien moi !

Je n'étais pas particulièrement serein à l'idée de la laisser seule mais elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas vu mes parents depuis plus d'un an et demi, lors de ma dernière perm avant que je ne sois blessé : je n'avais pas voulu imposer à ma famille la vision de l'homme que j'étais devenu. Il avait fallu que je rencontre Isabella pour me rendre compte à quel point ma décision avait été égoïste. J'avais eu peur de leur regard et leur jugement sur moi, oubliant qu'ils avaient failli perdre un fils et un frère. Oui, c'était profondément égoïste. Il avait fallu que je parle d'eux pour me rendre réellement compte qu'ils me manquaient.

C'était donc une bonne chose que j'aille les voir, et ça me permettait de m'éloigner d'Isabella. Accepter la possibilité que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle signifiait prendre un risque vis-à-vis de sa sécurité : je ne pouvais pas la protéger correctement si mes sentiments voilaient mon objectivité. Comment avais-je pu me laisser distraire à ce point ?

Pour entrer dans la _Team Six_ , élite de l'élite des Seals, la première chose que l'on nous apprend est de rester focalisés sur nos objectifs, être détachés et concentrés, alors pourquoi aimais-je autant l'entendre rire ? Pourquoi détestais-je chaque homme qui franchissait le seuil de notre appartement ? J'avais été tellement contrarié quand ses musiciens avaient débarqué à l'appartement, faisant éclater notre petite bulle de confort...

Il fallait que je prenne à tout prix mes distances avec elle, d'autant qu'elle allait se fiancer. Elle avait dit à Jacob qu'il ne se passerait rien entre elle et moi, et elle avait raison, ce n'était pas professionnel et j'avais déjà été viré de l'armée, il était hors de question que je perde cet emploi-ci.

Mon chauffeur me déposa à l'aéroport et je réussis à rapidement me repérer à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver mon terminal. Je fis la queue pendant vingt minutes pour m'enregistrer sur le vol et laisser mon bagage puis patientai une demie heure de plus pour passer la sécurité. C'était bien plus long que les embarquements militaires !

Une fois dans l'immense zone d'attente, je repérai un café et fis une fois de plus la queue mais pour un café et une pâtisserie cette fois-ci. L'appréhension me nouait tellement l'estomac qu'une fois assis, attendant le début de l'embarquement pour Chicago, je ne réussis pas à croquer une seconde bouchée de mon gâteau. Je le replaçai dans le sac de papier kraft dans lequel on me l'avait donné et sirotai ma boisson.

J'ignorais totalement comment mes parents allaient m'accueillir : je ne les avais même pas prévenus de mon arrivée, je voulais leur en faire la surprise. Sauf que du coup, j'étais là, sur un banc, à angoisser à l'idée de voir ma propre famille. J'avais peur de les avoir déçus : j'avais perdu ma carrière de militaire, j'avais refusé de les voir, que ce soit lors de mon hospitalisation comme à mon retour, bref, je n'avais pas été le fils que j'aurais dû être. Je n'étais pas celui qu'ils avaient élevé.

Pire encore, j'étais physiquement diminué, j'avais blessé le corps qu'ils avaient mis au monde et ça, moi-même, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'avais vu bien trop de choses à la guerre, j'avais _fait_ bien trop de choses, de celles qu'aucun être humain ne devrait affronter, il était impossible de s'en sortir indemne : même psychologiquement je n'étais plus le même et j'avais honte de rentrer à Chicago si cassé.

L'embarquement commença et je trouvai rapidement ma place. A peine assis, je tentai d'approfondir ma respiration, exagérant chaque inspiration, les yeux fermés, de sorte à refouler mon stress. Nous avions à peine décollé que quelqu'un tapota mon avant-bras. J'entrouvris les yeux de sorte à voir que la personne à ma gauche était captivée par un film sur son ordinateur, en revanche, celle de droite, une grande blonde plutôt jolie, passa la première moitié du vol à me faire du rentre dedans sans subtilité.

Avant de rencontrer Isabella, j'aurais pu me laisser séduire, ne serait-ce qu'afin que le vol me semble loin long, sans jamais aller plus loin qu'une conversation sympathique, mais à cet instant, j'avais juste envie que la jeune femme me laisse tranquille. Pour autant, j'étais trop bien éduqué pour lui faire comprendre clairement, alors elle mit deux heures avant de se lasser et de passer à autre chose.

J'aurais aussi bien pu me laisser faire, justement pour oublier Isabella, mais imaginer n'importe quelle autre femme à mes côtés me nouait plus le ventre que le fait de revoir ma famille. Ma voisine une fois silencieuse, je réussis enfin à m'endormir pour me réveiller au moment de la descente de l'avion, à cause de la différence de pression.

Il me fallut une heure entre le moment où l'avion toucha le tarmac et le moment où je pus récupérer mon sac. La sangle calée sur l'épaule, je sortis de l'aéroport à la recherche d'un taxi, mais, une fois de plus, un véhicule m'attendait, le chauffeur debout à côté avec une pancarte à mon nom. Je lui signalai ma présence et il chargea mon sac dans le coffre. Assis à l'arrière, je lui donnai l'adresse et il se mit en route.

J'avais abattu des hommes de sang-froid, sans sourciller, à de multiples reprises, et pourtant, à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la villa, mes mains devenaient moites et l'air semblait se raréfier.

Le taxi sortit de l'autoroute et commença à s'enfoncer dans la banlieue chic de la ville. Rapidement, je reconnus les lieux : le collège, l'école de musique, le terrain de foot où nous passions nos week-ends avec mes camarades de classe... : j'étais chez moi pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Nous remontâmes une légère colline jusqu'à arriver devant la villa qui m'avait vu grandir. A part deux ou trois massifs de fleurs, rien n'avait changé. Les immenses baies vitrées que nous devions laver à chaque fois que nous faisions une bêtise, Alice et moi, étaient encore là pour illuminer l'intérieur, la façade était toujours immaculée : ni les années, ni la guerre n'avaient transformé la maison où j'avais grandi.

\- Je vous récupère dimanche à 15 heures, ça vous convient ?

\- C'est parfait, merci. Et heu, je dois régler quelque chose ?

\- Non monsieur, c'est déjà fait.

Je le remerciai une fois de plus quand il sortit mon sac du coffre. Tremblant, comme un jeune enfant convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur après avoir fait une bêtise, j'approchai de l'entrée. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre du bruit à l'intérieur, puis une silhouette floue apparut de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Quelques millisecondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit.

 **Un immense bisou à mes parents à moi !**

 **Hey, dites, vous avez revu votre point de vue sur Isabella ? XD**

 **Hey, je relie ce chapitre en regardant Daredevil sur Cstar, ça me rappelle trop imprégnation mode d'emploi *-* vous l'avez lu? :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Vendrediiiiii !**

 **Hey week-end de trois jours ! C'est bon ça !**

 **Avant toute chose, oui je sais, aujourd'hui le chapitre est particulièrement court, mais que voulez vous... XD**

 **Anecdote (ou racontage de vie pour être exacte !) Mercredi j'étais au concert d'Evanescence à Paris et c'est quand je suis rentrée chez moi après avoir acheté mes places que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en tête alors c'était... tout particulier *-* et pis c'était un excellent concert !**

 **Je suis la seule à me faire un délire sur un potentiel marathon Twilight au ciné et où on se donnerait toutes rendez-vous ? Moi je kifferais ça XD**

 **Lumilove : Ouiiii Jacob est amoureux XD c'est comme ça que je le déteste le plus hihi Le week end à Chicago se poursuit encore vendredi prochain où il se passera encore plus de choses ^^**

 **Piran : Coucou toi ! J'ai hésité à te répondre ici ou par mp, pis finalement je me suis dit que j'allais faire ça ici :) oui les choses avancent tout doucement sinon j'aurais les 20 prochains chapitres sur les bras et je saurais pas quoi en faire XD Cherche la petite bête, vas y, je t'en prie ^^ Bien sûr que se faire blesser sur le terrain c'est un risque évident, mais entre l'envisager et le vivre (et l'assumer !) il y a une différence (un fossé, un Grand Canyon ! Mais en fait, je crois surtout qu'Eddyroudoudou est en flippe totale à l'idée de revoir ses parents et qu'il se fait un max de scénarios, à juste titre ou pas !**

 **C'est un plaisir de te voir chercher la petite bête ^^**

 **Ninidezil : si le chapitre précédent était court, qu'est-ce que ça va être aujourd'hui XD promis, les chapitres vont finir par s'allonger ahahah bises**

 **Lau : Jacob... Aaaaah Jacob... en même temps, on aime toutes le haïr, non ? Et c'est dans ces cas là qu'on y arrive le plus ahahaha Et oui, il faut bien qu'Eddychou ait de la concurrence ! (même si ya déjà Mike hein !) Voici les retrouvailles ! Bises**

 **Momo 6 : Ca sonne comme une menace mouahahah J'arrive pas trop à avoir de la peine pour Jacob tu sais ^^ J'aime tellement lui en mettre plein la tête ahahah J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Edward soit moins "soldat" que ce qu'il devrait être sinon il ne calculerait même pas Isabella et ça serait pas drôle ^^ alors oui, il s'éloigne de plus en plus de son entrainement ;)**

 **Bella ? C'est une crème ! Mais heu, je crois que la crème ça tourne, non ahahah on verra ça plus tard ^^ je te laisse rencontrer la team Cullen !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Ma mère, toujours aussi bien apprêtée qu'à l'habitude, les vêtements protégés par un tablier fraîchement sali par de la sauce tomate, poussa un cri aigu au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Livide, elle porta sa main sur son cœur en prenant appui sur le chambranle alors que mon corps entier se mit à trembler.

\- Eddy ? Sa voix chevrotante brisa mon cœur. Était-elle sur le point de me virer de là où de m'accueillir comme le messie ?

\- C'est moi maman.

Elle poussa un couinement aigu avant de s'approcher de moi pour me prendre fermement dans ses bras. Son odeur me frappa, la même que celle qui avait bercé mon enfance, celle qui m'avait sécurisé et réconforté pendant des années. Ma seule vraie place, celle où je pouvais être moi-même, était entre les bras de ma mère.

Venant d'un soldat expérimenté, ça peut être décalé, mais quand on a perdu l'emploi qui était toute notre vie, quand on perd ses amis et que notre vie devient si différente de celle que l'on s'était imaginée, quand tout bascule, la seule chose qui nous reste, invariable et immuable, c'est la famille.

Ma mère mit fin à notre étreinte, son visage était strié de larmes.

\- Chéri ! Alice ! Venez voir !

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens :

\- Oh mon bébé, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Je repars dimanche en début d'après-midi.

\- Alors on va en profiter à fond ! Entre, où avais-je la tête, viens.

Elle me fit entrer. La décoration avait été récemment refaite pour être un peu plus à la mode, le parquet avait été poncé et éclairci, les murs repeints en blanc et gris : la pièce de vie qui s'étendait sur l'intégralité du rez-de-chaussée semblait avoir gagné en mètres carrés. Mon regard fut rapidement capté par mon piano qui trônait sur une estrade.

J'entendis des pas précipités à l'étage et vis rapidement ma petite sœur dévaler les escaliers. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle poussa des cris stridents. Les escaliers descendus, elle courut jusqu'à moi et sauta dans mes bras. Je la rattrapai comme je pus avant de la faire tourner dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire en resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou. Je la reposai au sol avant de la prendre contre moi.

\- Tu t'es fait virer de ton job de rêve ? C'est pour ça que t'es ici ?

\- Naan, nan, mon… patron m'a donné mon week-end.

Mon père, que je n'avais pas entendu descendre, prit la parole :

\- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on serait venu te chercher à l'aéroport.

\- Pas de soucis, un taxi avait été prévu.

Alors qu'il n'avait jamais été démonstratif, mon père me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Tu prendras bien un verre ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors tous les quatre dans le salon, autour d'une bouteille de vin. Rapidement, Jasper, le petit ami de ma sœur depuis trois ans, arriva à la villa pour la soirée et Alice dévia la conversation sur mon travail, et ma santé :

\- Alors, tu t'es bien remis de tes blessures ?

\- Et bien oui, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à la course à pied, mais je m'améliore.

\- Et le moral ? S'enquit mon père.

\- Pour être honnête, à posteriori, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide, mais ça va mieux depuis quelques temps.

\- Depuis que tu as changé de travail ?

Jasper était bien trop perspicace !

\- Et bien oui, ça coïncide à peu de chose près avec mon changement de travail.

Je sentis mes lèvres commencer à s'étirer dans un sourire niais et luttai pour garder le contrôle sur mes zygomatiques.

\- Oh, et il n'y aurait pas une fille là-dessous ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Alice ?

\- T'es en train de rougir ! Dis-moi pour qui tu bosses !

\- Nan, jpeux pas, et tu le sais. Tout ce que je dirais, c'est que j'aime beaucoup mon travail.

Ma mère, toujours aussi soucieuse chercha des informations bien différentes :

\- Et ça va, c'est pas trop dangereux ?

\- Bien moins que l'armée, mais non, c'est plutôt calme comme travail !

\- Tant mieux alors. Et tu t'es fait des amis mon chéri ?

\- Et bien _amis_ c'est vite dit, mais j'ai rencontré plein de gens, et Alice tuerait pour rencontrer certains d'entre eux !

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de ma sœur.

\- Que tu ne me dises pas pour qui tu travailles, je peux le comprendre, et encore, mais dis-moi qui tu as croisé !

\- Même ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Ton patron est gentil avec toi au moins ? Tu manges bien ?

Ma mère était adorable !

\- Et bien, c'est mon boss qui m'a payé le week-end ici, alors le moins que je puisse dire c'est que oui, il est gentil, quant à la nourriture… j'ai dû manger des brocolis !

Tout le monde rit et la conversation s'orienta vers les études d'Alice en stylisme. Je sentis mon portable vibrer et le sortis de ma poche. _Patron_ était inscrit comme venant de m'envoyer un message. J'avais pris soin, durant le voyage, de changer son nom dans mon répertoire.

 _« J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivé. Profitez bien. Les crevettes se portent à merveille ! »_ Moi qui voulais profiter de ce week-end pour mettre de la distance avec elle, je venais de comprendre qu'il ne manquait que sa présence ici pour que mon bonheur soit complet.

 _« Je me suis fait allègrement draguer par une jeune femme dans l'avion, alors le vol fut particulièrement long, mais je suis bien arrivé chez mes parents. Merci encore pour tout. Tant mieux pour les crevettes. Bon week-end à vous et soyez sage. »_

Elle répondit rapidement à mon message et je fus content que l'attention de chacun soit accaparée par les récits d'Alice :

 _« Ah oui, je comprends que votre vol ait pu paraître long ! Profitez bien de votre famille : c'est précieux une famille unie. »_

Décidément, il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur ses parents ! Je la remerciai une fois de plus.

Nous nous retrouvâmes attablés autour d'une lasagne divine. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et chacun raconta des petites anecdotes diverses et variées. L'heure du coucher arriva et je retrouvais ma chambre d'adolescent. J'étais étendu sur mon lit en pyjama, à fixer le plafond, l'esprit très loin de Chicago. Je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil et après quelques heures à cogiter un peu trop, je préférai me relever dans le but de rejoindre mon piano.

Cependant, une fois dans le couloir, je vis un rai de lumière sous la porte d'Alice. J'allais doucement gratter à sa porte, de sorte à ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller nos parents. Très rapidement, elle m'ouvrit la porte.

\- Oh Eddy ! Tu dors pas ?

\- Toujours pas, non. Jte dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, entre.

J'entrai et fus frappé par la centaine d _'Isabella Swan_ qui tapissait les murs de sa chambre. La plupart des photos montraient ma coloc très peu vêtue. Le fait est qu'elle avait un corps magnifique et, pour l'avoir vu dans un tout petit pyjama, les posters étaient très peu retouchés.

Avec Alice, nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte sur le lit, comme avant que je ne m'engage et que nous attendions que nos parents s'endorment pour nous rejoindre et papoter jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe de sommeil.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je travaillais sur mon projet de fin d'étude, tu veux le voir ?

\- Bien sûr, montre-moi.

Elle se releva pour récupérer plusieurs schémas sur son bureau et me les montra. Ma sœur travaillait sur le dessin d'une robe de cocktail au bustier brodé. Chaque détail était soigneusement agrandi et détaillé sur des pages différentes. Son travail était fantastique et minutieux. J'imaginais facilement sa robe sur un tapis rouge.

\- Alice, je suis si fier de toi, c'est splendide !

\- Ah oui, tu trouves ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est super beau ! Quand est-ce que tu commences la réalisation ?

\- J'ai encore deux mois. Le temps de tout peaufiner.

\- Tu m'enverras la photo de ta robe hein.

\- Avec plaisir Eddy.

\- Et tu as des tenues que tu as faites toi-même ?

\- Bien sûr, les trois quarts de mes tenues sont de moi.

\- Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que je peux parler de toi à une ou deux personnes.

Ma petite sœur sauta sur le matelas en poussant un cri extatique. Moi qui voulais éviter de déranger nos parents, j'étais quasiment persuadé qu'ils étaient dorénavant réveillés.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Envoie-moi la photo de ce que tu as fait et je montrerai ça.

Mon petit lutin de sœur s'agrippa à mon cou en embrassant mes joues :

\- T'es mon frère préféré !

\- C'est pas trop dur ça mais merci.

Nous rîmes ensemble avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place initiale et démarre un nouvel interrogatoire :

\- Comment tu t'en sors, en vrai ?

\- Je suis vraiment bien depuis que j'ai quitté le parking. J'avoue que ça a été un peu compliqué avant, niveau guérison et adaptation mais c'est derrière moi maintenant. Et puis j'adore mon nouveau travail.

\- Tu ne me diras vraiment pas pour qui tu travailles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as tout compris mon lutin.

\- Okay. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ce travail te plaît autant.

\- Et bien, je me sens utile, je protège quelqu'un, à mes yeux c'est plus valorisant que surveiller des voitures. Je vis en colocation avec mon patron alors j'ai un super logement, bref, j'adore.

\- Chui contente pour toi, sincèrement. On a eu tellement peur quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

\- Je sais Alice, je suis désolé : j'ai foiré. J'ai eu honte, je voulais pas que vous voyiez celui que j'étais devenu.

\- Oh Eddy, de quoi tu avais honte ? Tu t'es sacrifié pour ton supérieur. On est tellement tous fiers de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Comment pourrait-on ne pas l'être ?

\- Ça me touche, vraiment. Et avec Jasper, comment ça se passe ?

\- C'est l'amour fou ! Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je sais qu'une fois mon diplôme en poche, il va me demander de l'épouser.

\- Oh je suis tellement heureux pour vous !

\- Oui c'est super ! Jveux pas m'emballer au cas où, mais ça serait super génial comme cadeau pour mon diplôme.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Nous avions continué de parler de leur mariage, de nos parents et Alice commença à s'endormir alors je rejoignis ma chambre. J'eus encore un peu de mal à sombrer pour finalement lâcher prise et rêver d'Isabella.

Le jour suivant, pas de running, pas d'appartement envahi par des gens que je devais faire semblant d'apprécier mais une tasse de café et beaucoup de bonne humeur. Je profitai de la matinée pour m'exercer au piano. Mes doigts étaient particulièrement rouillés et je fis un grand nombre de fausses notes mais au bout d'une heure et demie, mes doigts finirent par se délier et je pus m'attaquer aux plus grandes compositions que je connaissais : de Bach à Beethoven, en passant par John Williams et Yiruma.

Très vite, ma mère vint s'installer à mes côtés sur le banc du piano, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle m'écouta jouer jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous signalent qu'il était temps pour nous de penser à nous nourrir.

Nous quittâmes donc tous les quatre la villa, à la recherche d'un restaurant. Notre choix s'arrêta sur un japonais où nous commandâmes un apéritif en attendant que Jasper ait sa pause repas : il faisait sa dernière année de psycho avant l'obtention de son diplôme et l'ouverture de son cabinet.

Alice et moi étions en pleine bataille de baguettes quand il arriva et nous passâmes commande. La conversation tourna rapidement sur ce que nous allions faire de notre après-midi. J'avais proposé le laser game mais, bizarrement, tout le monde refusa, prétextant que j'étais trop entraîné pour ça et que j'allais tous les mettre KO. Le choix se porta alors sur un bowling, sans Jasper qui avait dû retourner à la fac.

Bien évidemment, Alice râla quand elle aperçut les chaussures obligatoires pour accéder aux pistes, preuve qu'elle aurait proposé une autre activité si elle s'en était rappelé.

\- Nan mais je peux pas mettre ça, ça jure trop avec ma tenue !

\- Alice, arrête, ce ne sont que des chaussures...

\- Eddy, c'est pas parce que toi tu sais pas t'habiller que moi je ne dois pas prêter attention à ce que je porte ! Et puis c'est mon travail d'être bien habillée ! Si mes profs me voient avec…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes fringues ?

\- Haan qui t'a dit que tu t'habillais mal ? Ton patron ? Hiiii je l'aime déjà ! Qui que ce soit !

Refroidi, je pris mes chaussures de bowling, bleues et vertes et les enfilai, mes parents firent de même puis Alice finit par se résigner. Au moment où personne ne fit attention à ce que je faisais, je pris mes nouvelles chaussures en photo et l'envoyai à Isabella avec pour légende : _« Shopping en famille, vous en pensez quoi ? »_

Mon père avait gagné chaque partie, il nous avait terrassés pour être exact. Ma mère et moi avions été lamentables mais nous avions tous passé un excellent moment de complicité. Alice avait passé son temps, entre deux tirs, à nous filmer ou nous prendre en photo.

Je passais un superbe week-end !

A la sortie du bowling, nous avions arpenté les quais du fleuve Chicago à la recherche d'un vendeur de bretzels. Je mordais allègrement dans le mien quand mon téléphone vibra. _Patron_. J'ouvris son message et lus :

 _« Me branchez pas sur votre look, Cullen, je vous rappelle que j'ai une photo inestimable de vous ! »_

 _« Ce sont des menaces ? »_

Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois : « _Peut-être »_

Alice sautillait dans tous les sens et ne cessait de parler de défilés de mode et d'événements mondains pour lesquels son école avait quelques pass. Ils organisaient donc fréquemment des concours permettant aux élèves les plus prometteurs de s'y rendre.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en fin d'après-midi, frigorifiés. Je fis des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde et nous nous installâmes à table devant un jeu de société. Après une demi-heure de jeu, le portable d'Alice émit une légère vibration, elle s'excusa et sortit son téléphone avant de pianoter quelques instants et de s'écrier :

\- Non mais c'est quoi ça !

 **C'est court, hein ?** **: /**

 **La fin est sadique, oui ça je sais, mais vous êtes habituées depuis le temps !**

 **Ca mérite un extrait ? Oui parce que vous êtes adorables !**

" **Nous étions répartis sur les différents canapés, tasses de thé dans les mains, devant un film d'action quand Alice glapit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Je me tendis aussitôt, de peur qu'Isabella en ait trop dit en commentant sa photo.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? Fit Jasper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.**

 **\- C'est Isabella Swan !**

 **Et voilà, Alice savait… Elle allait vouloir me tuer ! Jasper regarda l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur :**

 **\- Allez, c'est pas si grave, ça va aller.**

 **\- Non mais tu comprends pas ! C'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule, là !**

 **Ma sœur me tendit son portable et il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas trahir ma surprise. Sur le profil officiel de Jacob, qu'Alice suivait dans l'espoir d'avoir des infos sur l'album en cours, un selfie avait été ajouté quelques minutes plus tôt sur lequel le musicien était en train d'embrasser Isabella ! "**

 **Ne tuez pas !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes ptits chatons !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Pas trop mal au ventre à cause du chocolat ? ahahah**

 **Ninidezil : Désespères pas, un jour les chapitres deviendront plus long ahah merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu vas pouvoir avoir le fin mot sur cette fameuse photo ahah**

 **Chech : tu m'as tué toi !**

 **Lau : honnetement ? j'ai pas pensé qu'Alice pourrait relooker son frère ahahah je vais peut-être tenter de caser ça dans les derniers chapitres mais je promets rien ^^ Une ancienne photo ? Hey ! bonne hypothèse ! Réponse dans quelques lignes ! Ooh non vous n'avez pas fini de haïr Jacob XDXD**

 **Momo 6 : Déjà que je trouve que ma fic est longue alors c'est clair que si Eddyroudoudou était aussi professionnel qu'il est sensé l'être, j'aurais pas fini de bosser cette fic ahahah Oh non tu vas pas l'aimer Jacob ahah**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, les followers et les alertes. J'avais tellement de doutes sur cette fic et au final vous la kiffez, et moi, ben je vous kiffe ahahah**

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Connecte-toi à Facebook Edward ! M'intima Alice alors qu'elle passait son téléphone à nos parents. Aussitôt leurs yeux posés sur l'écran, ils explosèrent de rire. Je me dépêchai de sortir mon smartphone et allai sur mon mur.

Une photo de moi occupait l'intégralité de mon écran. Une photo que je n'avais jamais vue. Je reconnus aussitôt l'arrière-plan : le couloir d'entrée de mon appartement. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, je fixais l'objectif, inconscient de la réalité des faits. Une centaine, voire plus, de minuscules petites couettes trônait sur ma tête, formant de nombreux champignons dont les pieds étaient cerclés d'élastiques multicolores.

La photo était postée depuis un compte au nom de « Ano Nyme » et elle était surmontée de la phrase « _J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end ! »_. Je savais alors ce qu'elle avait fichu avec mes cheveux… et aurais préféré l'ignorer ! Je sentis la température de mon visage chauffer : j'étais en train de rougir !

\- Et bien, Edward, visiblement tu t'amuses bien dans ton nouveau travail ! Fit mon père d'un air taquin qui était rare chez lui.

Comment avait-elle réussi à poster une photo sur mon mur sans que je ne la valide ? Cette femme était un petit démon ! Un commentaire apparut sous la photo, je cliquai sur la notification pour voir qu'Alice avait déjà écrit : elle avait repris son téléphone alors que je l'avais même pas vu faire.

 _«_ Je _ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous aime déjà, vous ! »,_ Alice qui déclarait à Isabella qu'elle l'aimait, sans même savoir que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Ma coloc, toujours sous son pseudo répondit :

 _« Si vous avez des photos dossiers, je prends ! »_

Alice leva ses yeux de son portable :

\- Je suis en train de parler avec ton boss ? C'est une star ?

Je ne répondis pas mais haussai un sourcil. Elle devint hystérique et sautilla sur sa chaise, la faisant grincer.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que c'est Georges Clooney ? Han ! Si c'est lui jveux une photo dédicacée ! C'est Bradley Cooper ? Oh pitié dis-moi que c'est lui ! Arrange-moi l'affaire pour que je puisse boire un verre avec ! Steuplait steuplait !

Elle s'était levée et faisait les cents pas derrière sa chaise :

\- Han imaginez, c'est Isabella Swan ! Jte jure que si tu bosses pour elle et que tu m'as rien dit, t'es un homme mort !

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant d'attraper mes mains par-dessus la table :

\- Pitié, pitié, si c'est elle, je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec ! Sois mon frère préféré !

\- Je croyais que j'étais _déjà_ ton frère préféré !

Je feignis d'être blessé et ma mère vint à mon secours en ramenant notre attention sur le jeu. Ma sœur fixait régulièrement son attention sur l'écran de son portable pour voir si elle lui répondait. Ma mère gagna la partie et nous laissa jouer tous les trois pour partir s'occuper du repas. Je gagnais la partie suivante, malgré plusieurs tentatives de tricheries d'Alice.

Jasper arriva juste à temps à la villa pour prendre son repas avec nous. La possibilité de leurs fiançailles me revint en mémoire et j'eus plaisir à les voir interagir. Ils formaient un très joli couple, très complémentaire. Lui était au calme ce qu'elle était à l'excitation.

Ma mère nous avait cuisiné un filet mignon et des pommes de terre, un vrai régal ! Pour le dessert, Jasper avait ramené des pâtisseries qui me firent penser au jour où Newton avait ramené une boîte vide. J'avais beau être à l'autre bout des États-Unis, tout me ramenait à elle !

Nous étions répartis sur les différents canapés, tasses de thé dans les mains, devant un film d'action quand Alice glapit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Je me tendis aussitôt, de peur qu'Isabella en ait trop dit en commentant sa photo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? Fit Jasper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est Isabella Swan !

Et voilà, Alice savait… Elle allait vouloir me tuer ! Jasper regarda l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur :

\- Allez, c'est pas si grave, ça va aller.

\- Non mais tu comprends pas ! C'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule, là !

Ma sœur me tendit son portable et il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas trahir ma surprise. Sur le profil officiel de Jacob, qu'Alice suivait dans l'espoir d'avoir des infos sur l'album en cours, un selfie avait été ajouté quelques minutes plus tôt sur lequel le musicien était en train d'embrasser Isabella ! Bien que photographiée de profil, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité. Et au cas où ses followers ne l'auraient pas reconnu, Jacob avait ajouté un grand nombre de hashtags pour être certain que tout le monde comprenne les implications de cette photo.

Je pris sur moi pour passer pour un novice en potin et demandai en lui rendant son téléphone :

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle sortait avec un Mike ? C'est qui ce Jacob ?

\- C'est un de ses musiciens ! Mais je vois pas ce qu'elle fiche avec ! Mike est tellement mieux !

Si elle savait à quel point le Mike qu'elle avait idéalisé était loin de la réalité… et j'avais beau chercher, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Isabella faisait avec Jacob... Elle m'avait dit être bien avec Newton alors pourquoi fricoter avec son guitariste ? Avait-elle fait exprès de m'envoyer en week-end pour être tranquille avec Black ?

\- Han non ! Supplia Alice en portant sa main jusqu'à couvrir sa bouche. Elle me tendit une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Cette fois, j'étais sur le profil officiel de Newton, il venait de poster une photo de l'intérieur de sa poubelle. Outre des pelures de légumes ou des trognons de pommes, un écrin était ouvert en plein milieu, dévoilant à l'objectif un splendide solitaire. Aucune légende n'accompagnait la photo, mais le message était clair : il y avait rupture !

\- Nan mais sérieux, c'est pas possible tout ça ! Je vis un cauchemar !

Alice commençait à pleurer comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie, elle était presque flippante. Quant à moi, j'ignorais totalement quoi faire. Je vérifiai mon écran pour n'y trouver aucun message d'Isabella. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'appeler ou la laisser. Gérer les histoires et les émotions des autres, ce n'était pas ce en quoi j'excellais.

La conversation qu'Isabella et moi avions eu à l'arrière de la limousine passait en boucle dans ma tête : elle disait être bien avec lui, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais forcé à taire tout début de sentiments pour elle.

En parallèle, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Jacob et elle : il lui avait dit vouloir être là pour elle, pour la sécuriser et je savais que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme.

Jasper resserra sa prise autour des épaules de ma sœur et commença à la bercer doucement. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser au film, l'esprit occupé par ce qui était en train de se passer à Seattle. Au bout d'une demie heure, Alice s'exclama en sautant du canapé.

Elle sautillait sur place, devant l'écran télé, de sorte à déranger tout le monde et avoir notre attention.

\- Il se passe quoi cette fois dans le monde des stars ? Fit mon père, un brin lassé.

\- Jacob a démenti ! Et Isabella lui a écrabouillé le nez !

Choqué, je n'attendis pas d'avoir le téléphone de ma sœur pour voir ce qu'il se passait et sortis mon portable pour me connecter sur la page officielle de ma coloc.

La dernière mise à jour était la parution d'une photo de Jacob, le nez en sang avec en arrière-plan un appartement que je ne connaissais pas, une légende disait : « _Quelque chose à dire à tes followers ? ? »._ Il avait répondu parmi les commentaires de la photo : « _Le baiser échangé avec Bella était une erreur, un moment d'égarement. La prise de photo et sa parution sont impardonnables._ »

J'avais à peine lu les excuses pitoyables de Jacob que mon portable vibra dans ma main. _Emmett._

 _Oh oh !_

Je m'excusai, prétextant un besoin naturel, partis rapidement à l'étage et décrochai une fois dans ma chambre :

\- Emmett ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

 _\- Il se passe quoi là_ ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est à moi de te poser la question ! T'es où ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Comment ça dans ta chambre ?

\- A Chicago. Tu peux m'expli…

\- T'es sérieux là ? Qu'est-ce ce que tu fiches à Chicago ?!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours fermée.

\- Isabella m'a donné mon week-end, elle m'a même payé l'avion.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu alors ?

\- Elle m'a promis qu'elle t'appellerait en cas de problème, elle m'a quasiment viré de l'appartement. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

\- Jacob est passé à l'appart, quand il a vu que t'y étais pas, il en a profité pour tenter quelque chose et l'a embrassée. Bella l'a viré avec perte et fracas et pensait que s'en était fini. Sauf que cet abruti en a profité pour faire une photo et l'a publiée.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça.

\- Mike n'a pas aimé du tout et l'a plaquée via les réseaux sociaux. Du coup Bella s'est rendue toute seule chez Jacob, sans sécurité et sans prévenir personne et l'a frappé au visage !

\- Mais non ? Le nez explosé en photo, c'est vraiment elle qui a fait ça ?

\- Hey, c'est pas ma petite sœur pour rien ! Bon sauf que là elle bougonne comme jamais, à tel point qu'elle a pas réussi à m'expliquer où tu étais et surtout, elle s'est cassé deux phalanges, on est aux urgences là.

Je dus m'asseoir pour accuser le coup.

\- Elle s'est blessée ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Ok je rentre de suite, je prends le premier avion !

\- Attends !

J'entendis une voix féminine en fond sonore mais ne réussis pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Elle me dit de te dire que si tu rentres plus tôt que prévu, il arrivera la même chose à ton nez qu'à celui de Black.

\- Heu, ok. J'arrive demain soir alors.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

\- Refais-moi un coup comme ça et ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras !

\- Et ça sera normal !

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et je m'affalai sur mon lit. J'avais hésité à quitter Seattle et avais eu raison : cet idiot de Jacob avait profité de mon absence pour tenter une ouverture, contre le gré d'Isabella, et heureusement pour lui que je n'avais pas été là, sinon il aurait quitté l'appartement sur un brancard !

Je pris quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le salon, en passant par la cuisine, je me refis un thé, justifiant que je puisse avoir mis autant de temps pour revenir. La soirée passa sans nouveau rebondissement mais je n'étais plus tout à fait concentré sur le film que nous regardions. Isabella avait fini aux urgences parce que je n'avais pas été là, et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. En revanche, et pour être honnête, ça m'arrangeait plutôt que Newton l'ait quittée !

Le film termina et chacun alla se coucher, Jasper resta pour rassurer ma sœur qui avait vécu bien trop d'émotions. Comme je m'y attendais, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne rêvai pas une fois de l'Irak, mais que d'Isabella.

Au réveil, mes cauchemars se confondaient les uns les autres : elle se faisait agresser au couteau, puis me renvoyait pour ensuite publier sur les réseaux sociaux des photos de moi dans mon costume de fin d'études. Je m'extirpai de mon lit difficilement et descendis les escaliers en mode pilote automatique. Il était encore tôt mais ma mère s'affairait déjà en cuisine. Je l'enlaçai, comme je pouvais le faire dans mon jeune âge.

\- Tu cuisines quoi ?

\- Des pancakes !

Je repensai aussitôt à la mixture à la banane qu'Isabella m'avait vendu comme étant des _pancakes de stars._

\- Dis, tu m'apprends à en faire ?

\- Bien sûr, prends de quoi écrire.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je notai la liste ainsi que les quantités des ingrédients et, alors que la pâte prenait forme et était sur le point de commencer à cuire, je pris une photo de notre saladier pour l'envoyer à Isabella en prétextant à ma mère que c'était pour illustrer ma recette, afin de garder une notion de ce à quoi devait ressembler l'appareil. J'avais besoin de croire que j'étais en mesure de la faire rire, même à distance.

A mesure que les pancakes cuisaient, nous fûmes rejoints par mon père puis Jasper et Alice qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table de la cuisine, perchés sur des tabourets. La pâte à tartiner, le miel et le sirop d'érable faisaient plusieurs aller-retours. Ma mère et moi avions été félicités et remerciés à plusieurs reprises.

Je sirotai mon café alors que mon regard passait parmi les différents membres de ma famille. D'un certain côté, j'étais impatient de rentrer, revoir Isabella et vérifier qu'elle se portait bien, d'un autre côté, pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de quitter mes proches. Ma maison n'était ni mon appartement que je partageais avec les cafards, ni celui d'Isabella, non, elle était ici, à Chicago. Le seul endroit où je me sentais aimé, soutenu, en sécurité. Je savais déjà que partir serait compliqué. J'ignorais quand j'aurais la possibilité de revenir mais j'avais bien compris que mettre de la distance avec ma famille avait été une énorme erreur : je leur avais fait peur et nous avais tous fait souffrir utilement.

J'avais également compris, et ça n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux, qu'aucun d'eux ne m'en tenait rigueur. Ma famille m'aimait, quelques soient mes erreurs.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin et je fis la vaisselle. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement démonstratifs et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire était du ménage. C'était pitoyable, mais c'est la seule chose que je trouvais à faire pour eux.

La matinée passa trop vite, je l'avais occupée en jouant du piano pour ma mère. Mes doigts étaient déjà plus souples et mon jeu plus fluide. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de rassembler mes affaires.

Nostalgique et nauséeux, je pris chacun des membres de ma famille dans mes bras. Le soldat qui avait été entraîné à supporter les conditions les plus effroyables étaient bien loin d'ici. J'ignorais si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Je me sentais plus humain que jamais mais plus faible aussi. J'avais perdu la résistance pour laquelle j'avais travaillé pendant des années.

Le vague à l'âme, je montai dans le taxi, devant la villa. La course se fit sans bruit et une fois de plus, je vérifiai qu'elle était déjà réglée. A l'aéroport, j'enregistrai mon bagage puis passai la sécurité au bout d'une heure d'attente. Je bus un café en attendant le début de l'embarquement, observant les gens aller et venir.

L'embarquement et le vol furent calmes et sans encombre. Cette fois, pas de blonde pour me faire la conversation ou me draguer. Au contraire, mes voisins dormaient pendant le vol et je m'occupais en regardant les films que proposait la compagnie de vol.

Une fois mon sac récupéré à la descente de l'avion, je sortis de l'aéroport pour y trouver, comme à l'aller, un taxi avec une pancarte à mon nom dans les mains du chauffeur. Il hissa mon sac dans son coffre et nous nous mîmes en route jusqu'à l'appartement, sur la quatrième avenue.

Même si j'avais de la peine d'avoir dû quitter mes proches, j'étais content de rentrer voir Isabella. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je passai mon badge sur la console et l'élévateur se mit en branle. Le stress monta en moi à mesure que les étages défilaient sous mes yeux. J'ignorais dans quel état j'allais la retrouver et n'aimais pas cela. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je pénétrai dans l'appartement.

Isabella était là, sur son canapé, en sweat et jogging, un verre de vin à la main, à regarder la télé. En m'entendant arriver, elle tourna son visage vers moi et m'offrit un sourire chaleureux qui me fit comprendre que j'avais une seconde maison.

 **J'ai envie de jouer, et vous ?**

 **J'en ai pas parlé dans le chapitre mais vous devez déjà savoir qu'il y a une** _ **fameuse**_ **pièce secrete chez Bella, alors on va jouer... Donnez moi votre hypothèse, une seule, la meilleure.**

 **Mazelle Fanny, pour des raisons évidentes XD j'ai un autre deal pour toi, je veux savoir si tu as des idées pour le fameux "quatrième pan de mur"...**

 **Si vous tombez juste... je vous envoie le prochain chapitre en exclue totale ! Et il s'y passera pleins de choses ! XD**

 **Pour les guests, si vous tombez juste, je le signalerai au début du chapitre prochain et vous demanderai votre adresse mail pour vous envoyer le chapitre d'après.**

 **Deal ?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes beautés !**

 **Youpi, c'est le week end ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez prévu pour votre week-end, mais moi je pars ce soir Amsterdam... Et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis dit "Hey, çaserait rigolo un aller retour Paris-Amsterdam en bus... je commence seulement à me dire que ça va etre long XD Bref, tout ca pour dire que j'aurais 18h de bus pour avancer cette fic ^^**

 **A l'heure actuelle, j'écris le 33ieme chapitres et il y en aura entre 40 et 45 (pitié j'espere pas plus, je veux passer aux projets suivants moi XD )**

 **Trève de bavardages ! Vous avez été nombreuses à participer à mon petit jeu ! *-* J'ai vraiment aimé ça ! Et vos idées sont ou très sympas ou totalement loufoques mais tellement originales ! J'aurais pas autant confiance en** _ **ma**_ **pièce que je l'aurais réécrite avec vos idées ^^**

 **Bon... non c'est pas un remix de 50 nuances... mais après relecture du chapitre à venir j'ai bien ri parce qu'il y sera question de cuir et de cravache à un moment XD**

 **Avant que je n'oublie... je suis impardonnable ! Eddy et ses magnifiques couettes du chapitre précédent... on les doit à Lolo-la-furie, c'est son idée à elle ! Vous avez lu sa fic ?** _ **Unlikely love**_ **? Elle est aussi barrée qu'elle !**

 **Je voulais remercier chaleureusement Ninette qui a méticuleusement commenté les premiers chapitres de** _ **comme par magie**_ **(difficile de se replonger dans cette fic quand on a la tête pleine d'autres idées ! ) J'ai adoré lire toutes tes reflexions au fil de ta lecture, malheureusement c'est un peu compliqué de répondre à** _ **tous**_ **tes messages, et pourtant dieu (oui oui, dieu des FF) sait que j'aime répondre aux reviews *-* bises à toi**

 **Momo 6 : Bella qui frappe Jacob, c'est pas de moi, c'est de Meyer, au moins un truc que j'apprécie dans ses livres ^^ Ceci étant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à casser le nez de Jacob ahahah On est d'accord, Emmett, même s'il n'est plus son garde du corps est toujours aussi protecteur *-* Eddy n'a qu'à bien se tenir XD On recroisera la route des Cullen de temps à autre, promis ! Mike... je dirais rien, je l'aime trop Mike ahahah est-ce qu'il est définitivement sorti du décor ? Je sais pas... est-ce que tu me connais si mal que ça ? *rire démoniaque* Pour la pièce secrète... naaan, crois moi, elle ne veut pas garder de souvenirs de sa famille... mais ça, on en reparlera dans loooongtemps ^^**

 **Silly girl : Hum... tu risques d'être déçue ahahahah**

 **Lau : Haaan j'ai pas pensé à une vengeance ! Une idee ? ^^ Rhoo mais siii, la photo de rupture de Mike est géniale ! Bien plus efficace que des mots *-* rhooo t'as jamais rompu par photo? mouahahah un jour je serais ça ahahahah Je vois que l'état de Jacob te plait ! ^^ oooh ouais...pancakes au lit... *je baaaave* La pièce secrete...non pas de "tas de photos dossier". Un rapport avec sa vie d'avant ? Non, pas vraiment ^^**

 **Je ne dirais pas si quelqu'un a trouvé, parce que j'ai appris que certaines allaient voir les reviews des autres pour avoir des idées... je citerais pas le nom de Gwen Who mouahahahahha**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages... d'autant que c'est un chapitre trèèès intéressant *-***

 **Chapitre 11**

Le temps s'écoula lentement auprès d'Isabella, rythmé par des interviews téléphoniques et les arrangements de son album. Nous n'avions plus reparlé de l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Jacob depuis que j'avais tenté d'en parler en rentrant de mon week-end : elle m'avait fusillé du regard en augmentant le son de la télé. Le message était clair ! Cependant l'attelle qu'elle portait à la main droite parlait pour elle.

Isabella était constamment de mauvaise humeur, frustrée d'être limitée dans ses mouvements. Elle avait dû abandonner la guitare et ne pourrait pas en jouer durant les six semaines suivantes si elle voulait éviter des complications. Elle avait donc augmenté la charge de travail de Jacob - et à mon sens, c'était bien fait pour lui ! - lui envoyant des partitions en lui demandant de s'enregistrer pendant qu'il les jouait.

Pour cuisiner aussi c'était compliqué, elle m'avait donc mis à contribution. Au moment de faire à manger, elle se hissait sur le plan de travail et me donnait les instructions à suivre. Comme elle se préparait pour un shooting photos, j'appris à cuisiner des légumes sans les priver de leurs vitamines. Si on m'avait dit que je finirais par porter un tablier dans la cuisine d'une star à agrémenter toute sorte de choux, j'aurais eu du mal à y croire !

Il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas si mauvais cuisinier que ce que j'aurais cru. En revanche, je m'étais blessé à plusieurs reprises en maniant les couteaux, par manque d'attention. Il faut dire qu'Isabella balançait inconsciemment ses jambes dans le vide à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le plan de travail et ça avait un petit côté hypnotique.

Entre deux colères contre elle-même, elle m'avait questionné sur mon week-end en famille. J'avais préféré taire les réactions d'Alice après la parution de la photo de Jacob, de peur de la mettre en colère et préférai évoquer le bowling, les pancakes et mon piano. Je lui racontai également à quel point j'avais été heureux de les revoir. Aussi, je réussis à parler de ma sœur et de ses créations, Isabella se montra enthousiaste en voyant les photos des tenues que j'avais reçues peu après mon atterrissage.

Notre running matinal s'allongeait doucement et nous atteignions une heure de course, je n'avais même plus de courbatures. Les itinéraires et l'horaire avaient été parfaitement choisis par Emmett, aucun danger ne s'était présenté, ni aucun paparazzi.

Cela faisait un mois que je travaillais pour elle et c'était vraiment un emploi tranquille. Isabella sortait rarement de l'appartement et l'ascenseur filtrait tout danger. Il était arrivé quelques fois que des étrangers tentent de venir au quarante-neuvième étage, mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu l'occasion de monter jusqu'à nous.

Je n'avais pas eu d'ouverture pour aborder avec elle son agression au couteau, ni ses rapports avec ses parents mais je cherchais encore une occasion pour lui en faire parler.

Elle commençait enfin à se détendre et pestait de moins en moins au sujet de sa main, je retrouvais alors la jeune femme agréable que je connaissais.

Newton était revenu à l'appartement, avec une boite vide de chocolat, quelques jours après mon retour à Seattle. Il avait eu vent de l'intégralité de l'histoire et avait présenté ses excuses à Isabella, qui les avait acceptées.

Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite mais il avait fallu qu'il revienne.

Un matin après notre course à pieds, je surfais sur le Web quand j'allai consulter mon compte bancaire, par acquis de conscience. Il y avait plus de chiffres inscrits que je n'en avais jamais vu ! Je prêtais attention aux détails et vis un virement au nom d'Emmett de quinze mille dollars !

Je bondis du canapé pour demander une explication et me rendis compte rapidement qu'Isabella se trouvait dans la salle qui m'était interdite. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, ne sachant pas si je devais frapper ou juste attendre. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur et je commençai à faire les cent pas devant, m'arrêtant de temps à autre, immobilisant mon poing en l'air, prêt à frapper pour finalement me raviser. Je restai un long moment à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Au final, Isabella ouvrit la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, à part que la pièce était faiblement éclairée : en me voyant, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle sortit rapidement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Heu oui, ya quoi dans cette pièce ?

\- Rien qui ne mette ma vie en danger, alors ça ne vous regarde pas.

Elle avait rarement été aussi sèche avec moi, et je n'aimais pas ça.

\- En fait, j'avais surtout des questions au sujet d'un versement sur mon compte au nom d'Emmett.

\- Ah oui, c'est votre salaire ! Comme je vous l'ai précisé, je passe par un compte au nom de mon frère pour financer certains aspects. Et vous serez d'accord avec moi sur le fait de vous payer en mon nom, ce ne serait pas très discret.

\- Okay, je comprends, mais pourquoi quinze mille ? Vous m'avez dit sept milles cinq ?

\- Sérieux, Cullen, vous êtes en train de râler parce que vous touchez plus que ce qui était prévu ?

\- Je râle pas, bien qu'au moment où cette phrase franchit mes lèvres, je me rendis compte que mon ton était un peu plus haut que ce qui était nécessaire, j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi mon salaire a doublé.

\- Oh ben je sais pas moi. Elle agita sa main dans les airs comme si elle chassait un insecte indésirable et partit vers le salon en continuant de me parler sans vérifier si je la suivais ou non : je vous ai dit que je vous embaucherais si vous mettiez Emm' ko, vous l'avez pas fait mais je vous ai embauché quand même, ben votre salaire, c'est la même chose, je vous avais dit que je le doublerais si vous gagniez, c'était pas le cas, et je l'ai doublé quand même.

Elle s'affala dans le canapé, ses jambes pendaient par-dessus l'accoudoir :

\- Et c'est réellement un problème pour vous, d'être trop payé ?

Je ne répondis rien et partis dans la salle de sport : j'avais besoin de me dépenser ! J'enfilai en vitesse une paire de baskets et pris place sur un tapis de course. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas un problème pour moi de voir mon salaire doublé, je m'étais mis en colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il m'avait fallu une course d'une heure et demie, en plus de celle du matin, et un t-shirt trempé pour comprendre ma réaction. Ce n'était pas tant le montant en lui-même qui était un problème, c'était le salaire ! Comme une balle qui viendrait vous perforer la poitrine, ma paie avait été un brusque retour à la réalité. Un contact sur une bulle de savon, la faisant éclater.

Ce versement, et quel qu'en soit son montant, n'était rien d'autre qu'un rappel de la raison pour laquelle j'étais présent aux côtés d'Isabella. J'avais tellement pris plaisir à être à ses côtés, à l'écouter composer ou chanter, à nous faire à manger, à vivre avec elle comme un couple le ferait - bon, un vieux couple j'entends - que j'en avais oublié que je n'étais _qu'un_ employé. Je vivais sous son toit uniquement parce qu'elle était tombée sur un désaxé, sans quoi je serais toujours à surveiller mes écrans dans la cabine miteuse d'un parking.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié ni quoi que ce soit de plus fort, j'étais juste un vulgaire employé qu'il fallait rémunérer, et ça, ça faisait mal.

J'avais tellement eu à cœur de la faire rire, de tout et de rien, juste pour pouvoir entendre ce son qui me réchauffait de l'intérieur, j'avais tellement aimé plonger mes yeux dans les siens, malgré tout conscient que rien ne serait possible, que c'était douloureux.

J'avais oublié les principes de ma carrière militaire, j'avais laissé mes sentiments, ou quoi que ça puisse être, prendre le pas sur mon travail, jusqu'à recevoir cette claque monumentale.

Je sortis de la salle riche d'un tout nouvel objectif : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Elle me considérait comme un employé, soit, j'allais être professionnel.

La porte de la salle de mixage était ouverte, le morceau qu'elle avait chanté, _Unlikely Love_ , accompagnée de guitares, résonnait. Une fois de plus, la voix brisée d'Isabella m'interpella : en tout objectivité, cette chanson était magnifique et tellement mélancolique qu'elle allait probablement faire un carton. Je ne prêtais pas attention aux paroles chuchotées, elles étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un autre Edward qu'elles avaient touché.

 **...**

J'arpentais les rues de Seattle, me fiant aux instructions du GPS, au volant d'une Aston Martin Rapide S.

J'avais été impressionné en voyant l'intérieur du garage d'Isabella. Elle avait privatisé un étage du sous-sol pour pouvoir y garer une succession de voitures de luxe : Porsche 911, Panamera, Audi TT, R8 Spider, Lamborghini Gallardo et d'autres que je ne saurais nommer. Au fond du parking, dans l'ombre, un pick-up Chevrolet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs dénotait totalement. L'espace d'un instant, je m'étais même demandé si ma patronne employait un jardinier ou un plombier qui pourrait être propriétaire d'un tel véhicule. Cependant elle m'avait jeté les clés de l'Aston Martin et je n'avais pas réfléchi plus longtemps.

L'ambiance à l'appartement était devenue quelque peu tendue depuis ma première paie, deux semaines plus tôt. J'essayais le plus possible d'être dans une autre pièce qu'elle, ne la rejoignant que pour manger. Je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'avais plus besoin de son aide pour cuisiner et elle en profitait pour travailler son album dans son studio d'enregistrement ou dans la salle de mixage.

Même Newton s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait tenté de venir me faire la conversation alors que je faisais des tractions dans la salle de sport. Il avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de se rendre compte que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler et s'était alors installé sur un banc à mes côtés pour soulever des poids.

Oui l'ambiance était froide, dans l'habitacle également. Je conduisais Isabella à son shooting photos. Le studio était privé et je m'étais assuré à l'avance de faire signer à chaque personne concernée un contrat de confidentialité, m'assurant par là que l'information de notre présence ne fuirait pas. En organisant cela, je m'étais rendu compte de l'importance de ces fameux contrats : nous pouvions alors être plus sereins.

Après une demi-heure de bouchons, je coupai le moteur devant ce qui ressemblait grandement à un hangar abandonné. Mon passager s'extirpa du véhicule aussi vite que s'il prenait feu et abattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête. La rue était déserte et excentrée du centre-ville mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être aperçue. Je verrouillai la voiture et courus la rejoindre pour l'entendre frapper à l'immense porte en tôle en trois séries de coups secs. Un bruit métallique se fit aussitôt entendre avant que la porte ne coulisse bruyamment, nous autorisant l'accès. L'intérieur était immense et quasiment vide, ponctué de colonnes rouillées qui soutenaient le toit. De hautes et grandes fenêtres crasseuses filtraient la lumière, donnant un côté lugubre à l'endroit.

Je pris quelques secondes pour me rappeler si j'étais bien vacciné contre le tétanos.

\- Salut Tanya. Lâcha Isabella d'une voix froide avant de s'éloigner vers le fond du hangar, là où était entreposé le matériel pour le shooting.

Tanya Dénali, très grande et très blonde, était la photographe, je l'avais eue au téléphone quelques jours auparavant pour arranger les derniers détails. Je me présentai à elle en lui tendant la main, puisqu'Isabella ne l'avait pas fait elle-même. Les yeux de la photographe n'hésitèrent pas à me scanner de la tête aux pieds et je me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle battit un peu trop des paupières et afficha un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents trop parfaites pour être naturelles.

\- Allez suis-moi mon ptit Eddy, jvais te présenter au staff !

J'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle _Eddy_! Seule ma famille en avait le droit.

Tanya me fit traverser la pièce, sa main dans le bas de mon dos était des plus gênante mais je ne dis rien, me rappelant tel un mantra qu'elle allait bientôt devoir travailler et me laisser tranquille. Le mur du fond ainsi que le sol étaient partiellement recouverts d'un écran vert clair, comme ceux que l'on voit sur les reportages expliquant la genèse des jeux vidéo. Il allait y avoir des montages photos !

D'immenses sortes de parapluies étaient ouverts face à des projecteurs de sorte à réfléchir la lumière vers l'écran vert et un appareil photo, le plus imposant que j'aie jamais vu, était fixé à un trépied face à l'écran.

Sur le côté, sous une lampe, se trouvait un bureau en bois défraîchi sur lequel était posé un miroir et une quantité de produits de maquillage qui ferait pâlir Alice. Je repérai également ce qui devait ressembler à un fer à lisser et d'autres outils capillaires qui m'étaient inconnus. Entre ce bureau et l'écran vert se trouvait un paravent derrière lequel Isabella était déjà partie se changer.

Tanya me présenta la coiffeuse, Kate, et la maquilleuse, Irina. Je les saluai poliment avant de chercher des informations que je n'avais pas encore eues :

\- Alors, ces photos, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout le monde, chéri ! ( Mes dents grincèrent et j'avais juste envie de rentrer à l'appartement pour me doucher. Tanya était certes une jolie femme, mais son comportement restait déplacé ! ) Il y a beaucoup de magasines qui vont se battre pour payer cher les photos que je m'apprête à faire. Isabella, c'est une mine d'or pour moi !

\- Et vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'elle ne fait ses séances photos qu'avec moi ! Si c'est pas un gage de qualité, ça.

Elle jugea nécessaire de ponctuer sa phrase d'un clin d'œil écœurant. Heureusement pour le contenu de mon estomac, Isabella sortit de derrière le paravent, détournant l'attention de chacun sur elle. Triturant nerveusement ses doigts entre eux autant que possible malgré son attelle, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise et c'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Je pris place sur une des chaises pliantes qui se trouvait à côté du trépied et me régalais de la voir aussi gênée.

\- Tanya, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

La photographe lui avait mis de côté un micro short en jean qui ne cachait vraiment pas grand-chose ainsi qu'un haut de maillot de bain formé de deux triangles jaunes et orange qui tenaient en place grâce à une petite ficelle, laquelle terminait par un nœud sur sa nuque. Pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais avec elle, je vis la cicatrise encore rose du coup de couteau qu'elle avait reçu, juste au-dessus de son nombril.

\- Mais ouiiiii ! Tu es magnifique ! Enfin tu le seras quand Irina et Kate se seront occupées de toi !

 _Outch !_

Isabella grimaça et, pour le coup, je compatis ! Pour qui elle se prenait, la blonde peroxydée ? Même mon côté professionnel était choqué.

\- Mais si ça te convient pas, j'ai une tenue de secours.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à en extraire une housse qu'elle ouvrit pour un sortir deux vêtements qu'elle prit dans chacune de ses mains : un corset en cuir noir et aux liserés rouges et une - très - mini jupe assortie.

\- Pour la mise en scène, j'ai également le collier qui va avec et une cravache.

Je haussai un sourcil en reportant mon attention sur Isabella qui pâlit à vue d'œil. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'espace _mise en beauté_ , jugeant que son micro short était préférable. Aussi professionnel que je sois, j'étais bien obligé de constater que la vue de dos était fort sympathique.

\- Tu sais, Eddy, Bella et moi on met la même taille…

Je la regardais et j'étais persuadé que mon incompréhension était lisible sur mes traits, elle développa :

\- Je peux la porter aussi cette tenue, j'ai pas froid aux yeux, moi.

Encore une fois, elle se permit un clin d'œil qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je m'agitais sur ma chaise, souhaitant par-dessus tout être ailleurs qu'ici, et elle, bien évidemment, l'interpréta mal.

Je décidai de ne plus lui prêter attention et préférai regarder Isabella qui était en train de faire boucler ses cheveux de manière plus définie quand soudain deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. J'avais vraiment perdu mes réflexes de militaire, c'était alarmant !

Tanya avait profité de mon inattention pour commencer à me masser.

\- Oh mon chou, tu es très… tendu. Elle appuya ses pouces de chaque côté de ma colonne vertébrale en terminant sa phrase. Mon dernier repas reflua le long de mon œsophage et je bondis sur mes pieds, la photographe perdit son équilibre et évita de tomber en se rattrapant de justesse à la chaise en glapissant.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de cette folle furieuse pour aller m'adosser au mur, juste à côté du bureau où Bella subissait sa transformation. J'essayais de ne pas profiter de la vue que j'avais sur elle et fixai mes pieds plutôt que son corps.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça faisait quasiment un mois que c'était tendu entre nous et deux semaines que l'on faisait un remake de la guerre froide et pourtant, elle se faisait du souci pour moi. Je tentai vainement de ne pas me laisser attendrir et répondis froidement :

\- C'est Tanya qui va pas bien oui… Les trois filles gloussèrent comme si j'avais fait une blague. Rigolez pas, j'ai peur qu'elle me mange moi maintenant.

\- C'est sûrement ce qui se serait passé si tu ne nous avais pas rejointes ! Isabella rit, inconsciente du regard que je lui portais : elle m'avait tutoyé !

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que je prenne de nouvelles résolutions pour qu'elle le fasse…

La séance coiffure et maquillage prit fin une fois qu'Irina eut fini de maquiller la cicatrice sur l'abdomen ferme d'Isabella. Qui aurait cru, en le voyant, qu'elle était tellement adepte des pizzas qu'elle cauchemardait sur leur disparition ?

Elle posa son attelle sur le bureau et je me lançai :

\- Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé. Ma voix était à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotis.

\- De quoi ? Ses yeux charbonneux s'ancrèrent dans les miens et je devais avouer que les filles avaient fait du bon boulot : elle était encore plus sexy qu'en temps normal, et je ne l'aurais pas cru possible.

\- Votre agression…

\- Oh ? Son regard parcourut la salle avant de revenir vers moi : c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

Elle émit un rire léger avant d'aller se placer sur l'écran vert.

\- C'est bon pour toi Tanya ?

 **Alors, un avie sur Tanya ? ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera... *-* Déjà on retrouvera Emmett et rien que ça, ça en vaut la peine ^^ mais surtout, surtout... on verra une Isabella moins... plus... enfin vous verrez XDXDXD**

 **Bises à vous et portez vous bien !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Salut mes beautés !**

 **Quoi de mieuxqu'une magnifique journée sous le soleil ? Un ptit chapitre ^^**

 **Piran : Edward avec un tablier, j'avoue que c'est un de mes fantasmes hihi Effectivement, Bella gagne bien sa vie ahahah et Tanya... bah c'est Tanya hein mdrrrr**

 **Oui c'est vrai, Amsterdam a un petit côté Disney ! *-* il m'a fallu voir ta review pour m'en rendre compte par contre hihi. Quant à faire l'aller retour en train, j'avoue qu'avec les grèves j'avais un peu peur ^^**

 **Lau : Merci ! OOOOh la pizza trafiquée ! *-* je vais y penser ! Heeey les chocolats c'est trop bon ! je serais du genre aussi à taper dedans avant même de les offrir loool La guerre froide entre Edward et Bella... ça va pas durer longtemps ^^ Oh tiens, je viens de me dire que Tanya et Jacob finirait bien ensemble ^^ Dommage, j'ai d'autres projets pour Jacob ^^**

 **Momo6 : Ah oui c'est vrai que Bella peut pas casser le nez d'un loup mdrrrr La pièce secrète... Vous finirez par savoir... mais pas tout de suite en tout cas mdrrrr Alice qui habille Bella ? on en reparlera après le chapitre de vendredi prochain ;) Je dis ça mais je dis rien hein ! ahahah Tanya ? Bin elle fait du bon travail ^^ Eddy, pauvre chou ? Attends, t'as rien vu mdrrrr Je crois que je suis la seule à aimer Mike ahahah enfin avec Bella bien sûr *-* Trêve de bavardages et place à Emmett hiiiiii**

 **Chech : J'ai gardé ta review pour la fin, le meilleur pour la fin, hein. Je fais appelle à toute ma diplomatie pour te répondre, et heureusement qu'il se passe une semaine entre ton commentaire et ma réponse, ça me laisse le temps de formuler quelque chose de poli : Je ne suis pas à une lectrice prêt, alors arrête de lire si tu le souhaites. Quant à te prévenir à la fin de la publication, rappelles toi que tu es un guest et que je ne peux donc pas te prévenir, quand bien même je ne l'aurais pas fait. Reviens fin Novembre !**

 **Note à Lumilove : ça va pas vraiment être un croisement à la sortie de la salle de bain, mais ça devrait te plaire ahahah**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Alors Edward, tu t'en sors ?

\- Heu, c'est plutôt à ta sœur qu'il faut demander ça, pas à moi.

\- Jte demandais pas si tu faisais bien ton travail mais si tu arrivais à la supporter !

\- Oh ? He bien, disons que ça dépend des jours !

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous les deux en entrechoquant nos canettes de bière, sans alcool pour moi. Les White Sox affrontaient les Mariners, Chicago contre Seattle et ni Emmett ni moi ne voulions manquer ça, nous étions donc tous les deux avachis sur les canapés à invectiver les joueurs. J'avais rencontré Rosalie et avais découvert un ventre doucement arrondi par la grossesse. Isabella avait été aux petits soins avec elle et était en train de lui faire une manucure-pédicure à l'étage.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ?

\- Hein ?

\- Swan et McCarty.

\- Oh ça ! Sûrement que Bella McCarty, ça faisait pas vendeur.

\- Ah ?

Je m'étais sincèrement attendu à une explication un peu plus profonde. Mais alors que je replongeai dans le match, il reprit la parole, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils :

\- Ou alors c'est pour se démarquer de la famille.

\- Elle semble t'apprécier pourtant ! Il m'avait semblé comprendre que ça avait été compliqué pour elle de se séparer de toi.

\- Pour une fois, le problème vient pas de moi !

Il but une grande gorgée de bière en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Il semblait comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire puisqu'il expliqua :

\- Disons simplement que c'est un peu tendu entre elle et nos parents.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ca mon gars, c'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Il se pencha par-dessus les accoudoirs pour me mettre une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Nous étions totalement absorbés par ce qui se passait sur l'écran, encourageant les joueurs de nos équipes respectives quand le match se coupa brusquement, laissant place à une vue en plongée de l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, l'habituel livreur de pizzas avait les bras chargés.

\- Le boîtier ! Il est où ce maudit BOÎTIER ! Emmett, hystérique, était en train de retourner les coussins du canapé, trop pressé de voir la suite du match. Il renversa la table basse alors que mon regard scannait le salon.

\- Bouge tes fesses !

Légèrement effrayé de le voir dans cet état, je sautai sur mes pieds et il se précipita sur le canapé où j'étais assis pour jeter chacun des coussins. Angoissé à l'idée de rater une action et désespéré de ne pas trouver le boîtier à temps, il plongea ensuite au sol pour vérifier s'il n'était pas tombé dessous.

\- Oh, vous fichez quoi les gars ? Cria Isabella à l'étage, les mains sur la rambarde, le visage plus énervé qu'inquiet.

\- Le boîtier a disparu ! Le boîtier a disparu bon sang ! Et le livreur est là ! Et je vois pas mon match !

Il frôlait l'hystérie…

\- Oh, ça ? Il est sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté du blender. Elle haussa les épaules comme si de rien était et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Rosalie dans sa chambre.

Emmett bougonna dans une pâle imitation de sa sœur en sautant par-dessus le bar et saisit brusquement le fameux boîtier en renversant le blender qui chuta pour se briser sur le sol. Il activa la montée de l'ascenseur et se réinstalla sur le canapé après avoir réinstallé un coussin.

\- Il est pas censé rester sur la table basse ce fichu truc ?

\- En principe, si, mais moi jdis ça, jdis rien.

Je réinstallai docilement la table basse ainsi que le reste des coussins avant d'aller réceptionner le repas. Les filles commencèrent à descendre au moment où je distribuais les cartons sur la table ainsi que la salade composée de ma coloc : elle faisait un nouveau régime en vue d'une soirée très médiatisée.

\- Sympa, Emmett, le blender éparpillé partout dans la cuisine...

\- Ouais je m'en occuperais à la fin du match... si j'y pense...

Rosalie prit place aux côtés de son mari et c'est tout naturellement qu'Isabella vint s'asseoir sur le même canapé que moi en levant les yeux au ciel en entendant le manque de motivation dans la voix de son frère.

Alors qu'elle passait devant moi, je me rendis compte que sa démarche était tout sauf naturelle. Je me penchai rapidement pour voir ses pieds, effrayé qu'elle ait pu se blesser d'une quelconque manière, pour découvrir de ravissants machins roses qui séparaient ses orteils les uns des autres pour ne pas abîmer sa pédicure.

Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, mais elle avait de magnifiques petits pieds, pâles et lisses. J'avais juste envie de les prendre entre les mains pour les masser pendant des heures.

 _Et ça, c'est professionnel ?_

\- Au fait, Rose, je t'ai pas demandé, mais tu as une date d'accouchement ?

\- On n'a pas encore de date fixe, mais c'est pour fin Mars.

\- Oh c'est super ça ! Ils auront ni trop chaud, ni trop froid ! C'est parfait ça !

\- Ouais et d'ailleurs, intervient Emmett, j'ai enfin prévenu les parents ! Ils sont super contents comme tu dois t'en douter…

\- Oui ils doivent être fiers de toi !

Isabella et Emmett échangèrent un regard lourd de sens alors que Rosalie fixait sa pizza, se faisant toute petite.

\- Bref, bien évidemment, ils viendront à Seattle à la naissance.

\- Ah oui ? Alors je vais devoir choisir entre voir mes neveux -ou nièces ! - et éviter mes parents…

\- J'espère bien que tu seras la première à voir mes bébés, après nous ! T'as pas intérêt à fuir la ville alors que je serai tout juste papa ! Et puis ça serait peut-être le moment de vous réconcilier.

Elle fusilla son frère des yeux avant de l'ignorer totalement et d'enfourner dans sa bouche plusieurs grandes feuilles de salade.

Leur conversation à demi-mots n'avait en rien compromis l'ambiance de la soirée, égayée par la passion d'Emmett envers le match qui se jouait sous nos yeux. Il en cracha même sa pizza au moment où son joueur vedette manqua une balle.

\- Alors Edward, mener de front vie sentimentale et vie professionnelle, c'est pas trop compliqué ? Me demanda Rosalie qui admirait ses ongles fraîchement vernis.

\- Quelle vie sentimentale ? J'ai pas de vie sentimentale ! Je ris de ma propre blague alors qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté :

\- Ben justement, c'est pas trop compliqué ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De trouver quelqu'un sans sortir d'ici.

\- Oh t'inquiète ! Fit Emmett en s'esclaffant. Il a rencontré Tanya !

 _Eurk !_

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains avant de les passer nerveusement dans mes cheveux, comme si ça pouvait faire sortir de ma mémoire l'attitude obscène de la jeune photographe.

\- Pitié parle pas d'elle ! Cette fille est totalement cinglée ! J'ai eu peur d'une femme, pour la première fois de ma vie !

\- Tanya est une vraie nympho ! Rosalie rit avant de rebondir : même à moi, elle m'a déjà fait des avances !

\- Sérieusement ? Je dois la considérer comme dangereuse ?

Isabella tapota mon genou :

\- C'est uniquement pour vos parties génitales qu'elle est dangereuse mon ptit Cullen !

Tous les trois se mirent à rire à mes dépends.

\- Plus sincèrement, Edward, vous êtes prêt au célibat forcé pour toute la durée de votre contrat ? Vous savez que c'est un contrat sur le long terme, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait un peu prêtrise, non ?

\- _Jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière et que toute menace soit écartée._ Récitai-je en omettant la partie qui stipule les modalités d'une démission : il était hors de question que je quitte cet emploi.- Et pour ce qui est de la prêtrise, je sacrifie peut-être ma vie sentimentale mais j'ai pas fait vœux de pauvreté.

Mon regard parcourut le salon pour s'arrêter sur l'aquarium des méduses qui éclairait d'une lueur bleutée la pièce. Mais Rosalie, entêtée, ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

\- On peut peut-être jeter un petit coup d'œil dans nos contacts et voir si quelqu'un pourrait te plaire, non ? C'est quoi ton style ? Cheveux longs, courts, peau mate, foncée, hommes ou femmes ?

La gorgée de bière que je m'apprêtais à avaler ressortit soudainement, arrosant la table basse et les dernières parts de pizzas restantes.

\- Eddy, t'es crade !

\- Aaaah ! Isabella, à moitié choquée, poussa mon épaule en riant ! Là, je suis contente d'avoir une petite salade sur les genoux, sans votre bave !

La conversation dévia rapidement sur la grossesse et Emmett et moi reportâmes notre attention sur le match. Chicago gagna, Emmett nettoya ses bêtises et Isabella dut racheter un blender.

 **...**

\- CULLEN ! Au secours !

Ma bouteille d'eau tomba au sol, aspergeant le canapé, et je montai quatre à quatre l'escalier pour ouvrir brutalement la porte de la chambre qui heurta bruyamment le mur.

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Avec un petit sourire narquois, Isabella me tourna le dos, exposant son problème.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous avez hurlé au secours pour que je vienne vous aider à fermer votre robe ?

\- Ben oui, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard non plus !

\- Non mais j'y crois pas…

Isabella avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon savamment travaillé pour donner un style négligé, j'avais donc vue sur son dos. J'eus du mal à déglutir en m'approchant. Elle avait opté pour une petite robe incroyablement courte et moulante dont la fermeture éclair descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle avait réussi à la refermer à moitié, je n'avais qu'à faire le reste, mais alors que j'avais le curseur entre deux doigts, le principe du verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide s'imposa à moi.

J'avais le choix entre monter ou descendre la glissière. La première option signifiait rester professionnel et passer la soirée en boîte de nuit à serrer des dizaines de mains de personnes dont je n'avais rien à faire. La deuxième possibilité me permettrait de la voir quasiment nue, perchée sur ses escarpins qui rendraient insomniaque le plus chaste des prêtres. Je prendrais le risque d'une baffe mais également d'une nuit que nous passerions emmêlés l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

\- Bon ça vient ? C'est coincé ? J'ai pas tant grossi que ça quand même ! Si ?

\- Non, non. Je me secouai mentalement et refermai sa robe en fixant la peau laiteuse de son dos, à l'endroit exact où un soutien-gorge aurait pu avoir une place.

\- Rappelez-moi ce que l'on fête ce soir…

\- Oh Cullen, vous êtes un cas désespéré ! C'est l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee ce soir ! Et moi, moi ! (Elle se retourna pour me faire face et planta ses yeux dans les miens, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine pour souligner l'honneur qui lui avait été fait.) Isabella Swan, il m'a personnellement invitée, bon d'accord, au milieu de centaines d'autres personnes ! Mais il m'a envoyé une invitation à moi !

La voir ainsi me fit penser à ces enfants tellement fiers de recevoir un courrier du Père Noël… Je me grattai le menton :

\- Daddy Yankee... Daddy Yankee… ça me dit quelque chose…

\- Han !

Sa bouche formait un « O » comme si je venais de proférer la pire insulte qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

\- Non mais je vous jure ! Bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la station d'accueil sur laquelle était posé son portable. Elle cherchait un morceau précis dans sa playlist alors que je me rendis compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais : j'étais dans la chambre d'Isabella Swan !

Alors que les murs étaient aussi blancs que dans le reste du duplex, c'était la pièce la plus chaleureuse. Comme sur l'intégralité de l'étage, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet blanc impeccable mais un tapis moelleux couleur taupe avait été placé sous le lit de sorte que ce soit la première chose que les pieds d'Isabella rencontrent à son lever.

Le montant en bois massif qui entourait la literie était sculpté de magnifiques motifs floraux, jusqu'à la tête de lit sur laquelle était représenté un majestueux cygne en reliefs. Dans le même matériau avait été façonnée une coiffeuse sur laquelle était disposée religieusement une quantité impressionnante de produits de beauté. Un buste de couturier se trouvait à côté de la porte donnant sur le couloir sur lequel ne reposait qu'un chapeau fedora blanc.

J'avais passé tellement de temps avec ma sœur que j'arrivais même à nommer les différentes sortes de chapeaux !

Deux portes, sur un même pan de mur, donnaient probablement sur son dressing et sa salle de bain mais je ne comptais pas tenter ma chance jusqu'à prendre le risque d'y jeter un œil.

De chaque côté de son lit, des baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur Elliott Bay.

Enfin, sur le mur qui faisait face à sa salle de bain se trouvait un aquarium -je n'aurais même pas dû être étonné – tout en hauteur, pas très large, illuminé d'une puissante lumière blanche, il exposait une succession verticale de coraux et d'anémones de couleurs, tailles et formes toutes différentes. Cette fois j'en étais persuadé, ni poissons ni crevettes !

Isabella était toujours penchée sur sa playlist, me laissant, malgré elle, apprécier à quel point sa robe était courte. Ses jambes longues et fuselées me faisaient regretter de ne pas avoir descendu sa glissière. Je tentai de focaliser mes idées sur autre chose que ses courbes et me raclai la gorge :

\- Je pensais qu'il était interdit d'avoir des coraux dans un aquarium…

Elle sursauta comme si elle avait oublié ma présence.

\- Pas si ce sont des boutures faites in vitro. Et c'est leur cas. Comme j'haussai un sourcil, guère convaincu, elle poursuivit : Croyez-moi Cullen, je m'y connais plus que vous.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa musique pour finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les premières notes se faisaient à peine entendre que je reconnus le morceau : la répétition rapide des sons électroniques était facilement identifiable, il datait de l'époque où je vivais encore chez mes parents. Isabella commença à danser au moment où l'intro termina. Un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres, elle se déhanchait à la manière de certains danseurs de hip hop, un petit quelque chose en plus.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être en retard, elle prenait quand même tout son temps.

\- C'est _lui_ Daddy Yankee ! Brailla-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.

Je pouvais alors le confirmer : je connaissais certains de ses morceaux.

Je me rendis compte, enfin, qu'elle avait retiré son attelle pour la soirée et ne trouvais pas cela serieux, mais le gardai pour moi.

Après qu'elle eut dansé sur plusieurs chansons, nous nous mîmes en route. Newton ne se joignait pas à nous, le reggaeton n'était pas à son goût. Il n'y avait pas de service de sécurité rattaché à la boîte de nuit, à part deux videurs qui étaient en charge des vestiaires, c'était donc mon rôle de ne pas lâcher Isabella de la soirée, y compris sur le tapis rouge. Elle m'avait imposé le costume gris et la chemise bordeaux, la tenue qu'elle avait jugée trop "sexy" pour la soirée au Meridian. Bien sûr, elle s'était fichue de moi quand je lui avais montré ce que ça donnait, m'imposant d'enlever rapidement la veste et la cravate que j'avais mises.

\- On va à un anniversaire, pas à l'église m'avait-elle dit alors qu'elle était prise dans un fou rire.

La limousine qui nous avait attendus au pied du bâtiment s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la boîte de nuit et, comme au Meridian, nous devions attendre notre tour !

\- Oh j'y crois pas ! Je vais rencontrer Daddy Yankee ! ! Pépia Isabella qui me parut alors aussi cinglée que ma sœur. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoua : mais tu te rends compte Edward, Daddy Yankee ! Je pourrais mourir après, bon sang !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer, elle avait momentanément oublié le _Cullen._

\- Fais pas cette tête, Daddy Yankee, c'est la _team six_ de la musique ! Un vrai dieu ! C'est mon exemple ce gars. Un de mes plus grands rêves, tu sais, c'est de pouvoir enregistrer avec lui un morceau ! Et là jvais le rencontrer, c'est déjà un bon début !

Elle sautilla sur la banquette jusqu'à ce que ce soit notre tour d'arpenter le tapis rouge.

 **Les deux chapitres prochains seront consacrés à l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee et heeeu ça va vous plaire ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou les filles *-***

 **Avant toute chose, j'ai un message pour Chech... Nom de dieu, si tu savais à quel point je me suis sentie conne... mais coooooooooonne... mais vraiment... J'ai un caractère aussi pourri que mes personnages et ça donne une nana qui démarre au quart de tour... :-/ L'incident vient pas de toi, hein, je suis une pro des quiproquos via messages, si tu savais ce que ça m'a déjà coûté... Enfin voilà, je suis tellement mais tellement désolée d'etre le gros boulet que je suis... Jte kiffe, je t'aime, et jme fais toute petite... XOXO**

 **Piran : coucou toi :) Amsterdam, oui je connaissais déjà mais je ne m'en lasse pas :) c'est tellement... calme ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **Silly girl : tadaaaaaam**

 **Lau : Merci ! Ouiii j'adore Emmett ! Quand j'aurais fini cette fic (si un jour j'y arrive, elle me semble interminable mouahahahha) je ferais une fic sur lui *-* Promis, Bella n'a pas demandé à Rosalie de mener l'enquete, ben oui, elle aime Miky, hein ^^ Ouiii je voudrais pas être à la place d'eddy, le pauvre mdrrr Mike et Jacob ? Tu es sérieuse ? la pauvre Bella si elle voit son mec finir avec un gars, mais pour une boite de chocolat (pleine XDXD ) je pourrais pas lui faire ce coup là mdrrr**

 **Guest : Des photos dans la presse pour qu'Alice tombe dessus ? Crois moi j'ai fait mieux hihi**

 **Momo6 : Oh oui Tanya fait un bon travail, sinon Bella bosserait pas avec ^^ Si Mike n'était pas là pour sortir avec Bella, la fic serait trop courte ahahah alors meeme si ça torture eddy, c'est pas grave, je prends quand meme hihihi Emmett... effectivement il ne faut pas se mettre en lui et son match :D pauvre Rosalie ! Eddy va finir avec Bella, tu crois ? ^^ Une pièce spirituelle de détente ? c'est pas mal *-* mais c'est pas ça lol**

 **Vous avez battu le nombre de reviews de** _ **800 calories**_ **, vous êtes géniales *-* les meilleures *-* prochain objectif, battre mon reccord perso de** _ **comme par magie**_ **ahahahah**

 **Les quelques paroles présentes dans ce chapitre ne sont pas de moi, sinon je serais riche et sous les tropiques**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais vous verrez, jvous ai offert un petit extrait du chap' prochain *-***

 **Chapitre 13**

Les flashs crépitaient de toutes parts alors que les journalistes criaient de plus en plus fort pour attirer son attention. Isabella était sur le tapis rouge comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal : elle évoluait lentement, pas à pas, comme si elle était née pour cela, distribuant des sourires et des signes de la main à un maximum de personnes.

Parfois à répondre aux questions des journalistes, auprès des barrières de sécurité érigées de chaques côtés du tapis, parfois au centre de l'allée, elle était naturelle et chaleureuse.

Autant j'avais apprécié sa robe alors que l'on était dans sa chambre, autant, sous l'attention des flashs, je trouvais Isabella magnifique. Elle arborait un immense sourire qui illuminait ses traits et faisait pétiller ses yeux.

Moi, en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être directement à ses côtés à causes des photographes - pour ne pas gâcher leurs clichés et parce que mon travail pour elle ne devait pas s'ébruiter - et devais garder une distance de plusieurs mètres entre nous, ne pouvant pas lui assurer une sécurité maximale. De fait, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder partout, fouillant des yeux le concentré de journalistes, les fenêtres de la boîte de nuit ainsi que tous les bâtiments avoisinnants.

Il serait tellement facile d'attaquer n'importe qui lors de soirées comme celle-ci, c'était affligeant ! Les immeubles qui surplombaient la rue étaient idéaux pour n'importe quel sniper, quant à une agression à l'arme blanche par un faux journaliste... Une sueur froide commençait à perler sur ma nuque et je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose : qu'Isabella cesse de poser et file à l'intérieur !

Son regard croisa le mien et je vis ses lèvres mimer un « ça va » auquel je répondis par un hochement négatif de la tête. Je lui fis, aussi discrètement que possible, un signe de l'index vers la porte d'entrée pour tenter de lui faire comprendre mon problème et, à ma surprise, elle comprit ma demande. Après quelques sourires aux objectifs, elle se tourna pour se diriger directement vers la porte derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Clairement, j'avais échoué... je n'étais pourtant pas censé la perdre de vue !

Quitte à être photographié au pire moment, je fis un sprint du trottoir, sur lequel j'étais toujours, jusqu'à l'entrée. J'allais faire la une des tabloïdes avec pour titre: « Le pire des gardes du corps que l'on n'ait jamais vu »...

Je projettais le poids de mon corps sur la double porte qui s'ouvrit plus facilement que ce que j'aurais cru. Je trébuchais dans un sas faiblement éclairé et cherchai Isabella d'un regard circulaire. Les portes se refermèrent sur le bruit d'un rire étouffé. Elle était là, adossée sur le mur attenant à la porte, à l'abri d'éventuels regards extérieurs. Son expression était visiblement inquiète mais je la connaissais désormais suffisament pour savoir qu'elle était en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous étiez livide !

\- J'ai pas aimé le manque de dispositif de sécurité, c'était n'importe quoi dehors !

\- Oh ! Elle prit quelques secondes comme pour analyser la situation : Ben maintenant on est à l'intérieur ! Elle se remit à sautiller : on va voir Daddy Yankee ! Oh mon dieu je m'en remets pas !

\- J'ai vu ça... Gromelais-je au moment où elle se saisit de mon poignet pour me faire avancer.

\- Oh allez, cessez d'être grincheux ! On va bien s'amuser !

De toute évidence, le tutoiement était resté dans la limousine.

Nous franchîmes une des deux portes qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'entrée pour arriver au coeur de la fête. (La seconde devait probablement être le vestaire.)

\- A quoi ça sert d'envoyer des invitations nominatives s'il n'y a personne pour controler qui vient ? Avais-je crié pour couvrir la musique assourdissante, dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende.

\- On s'en fiche : on va voir Daddy Yankee !

\- Ben oui, on s'en fiche de la sécurité...

Elle frétillait comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Elle était devenue une Alice fois dix !

La salle était plutôt bien éclairée par les différents spots en mouvements, me permettant de pouvoir garder un oeil sur Isabella, au cas où. La musique était à plein volume, saturant mes oreilles. L'ambiance était à son comble, même si tous les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés ( la file des voitures qui patientaient alors qu'Isabella faisait ses plus beaux sourires aux photographes en était la parfaite illustration. ). Ceux présents étaient déjà au bar ou sur la piste de danse à se déhancher sur les airs latinos déversés par les enceintes. Chacun reprenait les choeurs en même temps que les versions originales et s'exclamait ponctuellement et d'une même voix, à des moments que je ne pourrais identifier, des « Daddy » en levant les bras en l'air.

J'avais beau avoir déjà entendu des chansons de l'artiste, j'étais loin de partager l'engouement dont tout le monde faisait preuve.

Isabella et moi nous faufilâmes jusqu'à centre de la piste de danse, mon poignet toujours dans sa main et elle était la première à crier, le sourire aux lèvres, quand le morceau s'y prêtait.

\- Et il est déjà arrivé votre _Papy Yankee_?

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle me frappa l'épaule de sa main valide, un peu plus durement que ce qu'elle avait prévu vu l'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage.

Elle refusa de commenter l'affront que j'avais fait mais répondit tout de même à ma question avec un sourire :

\- Il attend que tout le monde soit arrivé, sinon c'est pas drôle !

La chanson changea pour un titre un peu plus lent.

\- AAAAH j'adoore cette chanson !

En la regardant crier des « Ohohoh » et des « no no no », je me demandai si elle avait avalé des piles éléctriques avant de venir... Et combien !

Ceci étant, un immense sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et elle semblait s'amuser comme jamais. En revanche, ce n'était pas du tout mon cas ! Déjà parce que, ne sachant pas du tout comment danser sur ce genre de... _son,_ j'étais le seul individu à être quasiment statique sur la pisteet surtout parce que je ne perdais pas de vue que j'étais là pour le travail.

Il y avait certes du monde, mais pour autant nous n'étions pas les uns collés aux autres, ce qui, à mes yeux, représentait moins de risque, me laissant le temps de voir venir tout danger éventuel. De plus, il n'y avait pas de mezzanine, comme dans certains boîtes de nuit, réduisant alors les possibilités de s'attaquer à elle. Il me suffisait donc de ne pas la quitter.

\- Oh allez, Edward, dansez ! C'est pas tous les jours l'anniversaire de Daddy ! Faites au moins comme moi !

Ses gestes étaient fluides, son corps ondulait selon le tympo, ses mains avaient l'air d'être partout à la fois sur son corps : ses hanches, ses cheveux, en l'air, et j'avais la certitude que jamais, même si je devais suivre des années de cours de danse, je n'aurais sa grâce.

\- Bougez au moins votre tête en rythme ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique. Bon sang vous êtes désespérant ! Et les épaules ? C'est faisable ça ?

Toujours aussi élégamment, elle bougea en cadence le haut de son corps de droite à gauche. Il me fallut quelques instants et un sourire moqueur de sa part pour me rendre compte qu'elle obéissait à un shéma particulier : droite, gauche, et deux fois à droite puis gauche, droite et deux fois à gauche. Anticipant la honte qui allait s'abattre sur moi, je tentais de reproduire la même chose, tentant de suivre le rythme. L'avantage du reggaeton étant que les pulsations sont bien marquées.

 _Bon sang Alice, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais appris à danser ?_

-C'est ça ! Hurla Isabella, avant de continuer, moins fort mais tout aussi perceptiblement : enfin presque.

Elle leva ses coudes à hauteur d'épaules et continua à danser, ignorante des regards alentours qui se posaient déjà sur elle. Elle sembla se contre-ficher de la présence d'autres personnes, comme si nous n'étions que nous deux sur la piste.

Soudainement, la musique se coupa et alors qu'Isabella écarquillait ses yeux et s'apprétait à se plaindre, une voix puissante, relayée par les enceintes, se fit entendre :

-Bonjour Seeeattle !

Hystérique, la jeune femme qui, une fraction de seconde plus tôt comptait râler sur tout et n'importe qui, se mit à hurler de joie !

 _Ma soeur un jour de soldes._..

Elle attrapa mon bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! -et comme je manquai de réaction, elle détourna son regard qui s'était porté sur la scène pour me regarder : Eddy ! C'est luiiiii !

 _Eddy_ fut tout ce que je retins. J'avais une nouvelle règle avec ce surnom, ma famille et _elle_ pouvaient l'utiliser.

Je portais mon regard sur le _fameux_ chanteur pour y découvrir un homme bien plus banal que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Quitte à me rabâcher les oreilles au sujet d'un homme, autant qu'il soit séduisant, non ? Ben c'était pas tout à fait son cas... bien que d'une banalité stupéfiante, il fit crier toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Toutes, sauf moi !

Il commença aussitôt à interpréter plusieurs morceaux et je n'existais plus aux yeux d'Isabella. Elle n'en avait que pour la scène et son chanteur favoris. Je n'étais pas particulièrement jaloux, parce qu'en toute objectivité, il était passablement moche, mais j'avais nettement préféré le moment où elle avait tenté de me faire danser.

\- A boire ! Me cria Isabella, le sourire toujours aussi grand, avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à mon bras pour fendre la foule jusqu'au bar situé à l'opposé de la scène.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde au bar et je me doutai qu'il allait nous falloir patienter un long moment avant de pouvoir avoir, ne serait-ce, que l'attention d'un des barmen submergés.

\- Vous prendrez quoi, Edward ?

 _Fini le_ Eddy? _C'est toujours mieux que Cullen..._

\- Un diabolo menthe !

Isabella haussa ses sourcils comme si j'étais en train de me transformer sous ses yeux en un alien, ou comme si elle s'adressait à l'individu le plus idiot d'un village. Elle soupira profondement sans chercher à me contredire et fit face au bar. J'avais déjà des difficultés à boire de l'alcool dans l'appartement bien qu'il n'y y avait aucun danger, alors en pleine soirée c'était hors de question.

Isabella posa un de ses escarpins vernis sur le repose pied d'un des nombreux tabourets qui longeaient le comptoir et prit appui sur sa jambe afin de se hisser sur le bar pour s'y retrouver à moitié allongée, histoire d'avoir l'attention des employés.

Avait-elle oublié à quel point sa robe était courte ? Heureusement, pas assez pour trop en montrer mais suffisament pour que je me place derrière elle, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse voir le haut de ses cuisses. Ne voulant pas non plus profiter de la situation, je me tournai aussitôt, faisant face à la foule. Décidément, c'était trop d'émotions pour moi !

\- Une Caïpirinha et heu... un diabolo menthe !

Elle avait craché ma commande comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, mais je préférais refuser l'alcool dans ce genre de soirée, quitte à ce que ce soit la seule chose professionnelle qu'il me reste. Rapidement, elle tapota mon épaule pour me tendre mon verre avec une grimace, elle ne cautionnait visiblement pas qu'on l'on puisse boire un diabolo dans une soirée comme celle-ci. Ses doigts autour de son verre étaient à peine refermés et semblaient toujours raides.

Je ne voulais même pas savoir d'où elle avait sorti les billets qui payèrent nos consos.

Nous nous accoudâmes au bar, observant la foule en délire et le chanteur qui performait sur la scène.

\- Eddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette voix, que je pouvais parfaitement identifier en n'importe quelle situation, y compris dans une boite de nuit bondée dont les enceintes hurlaient suffisament pour qu'on finisse avec des acoufènes, me statufia.

\- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'accompagne Alice qui a gagné un concours avec son école.

Mon regard scanna la pièce à la recherche de ma petite soeur : si elle me voyait siroter un verre en compagnie d'Isabella Swan, elle allait me tuer. Cette dernière ayant entendu ma conversation me donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner vers la piste. Alors qu'elle partait, je la vis piocher quelque chose dans le bustier de sa robe pour sortir son téléphone. Sans le vouloir, je venais d'apprendre où elle avait placé sa monnaie !

Elle commençait à se mêler dans la foule quand mon téléphone vibra :

« _Gardez un oeil sur moi. C'est préférable plutôt que prendre le risque que votre soeur apprenne pour votre emploi_. »

\- Alors Alice est à Seattle et elle ne comptait pas venir me voir ?

\- Tu en aurais eu le temps ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'aurais aimé le savoir quand même.

Brusquement, une mini tornade déboula de nul part pour se jeter à mon cou :

\- Eddy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à te voir ce soir !

\- Hey attends, c'est Daddy Yankee quand même ! Fis-je en tentant d'imiter l'excitation d'Isabella à grands renforts de gestes exagérés.

\- Tu parles, tu n'en n'as jamais rien eu à faire de Daddy... nan mais attends ! Ma soeur beugua, en écarquillant les yeux : tu bois un diabolo menthe ? Sérieusement ? Ca veut dire que tu travailles ? Ta star est là ? Han c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que tu me présentes !

Alice lissa les plis inéxistants de sa robe en sautillant sur place alors que mes yeux ne cessèrent de faire des aller retour entre elle et Isabella qui se déchaînait sur la piste. Personne ne s'approchait d'elle et j'étais serein, pour l'instant.

La chanson prit fin et une nouvelle commença, la même que celle sur laquelle Isabella avait dansé, dans sa chambre.

-Haan j'aime trop cette chanson ! Cria ma soeur alors que les premières notes résonnaient à peine.

Les sons électros se répétaient en un rythme aussi rapide que celui d'une mitraillette alors que la foule toute entière se mit à sauter sur place en criant des « Oh » de manière régulière, couvrant quasiment la voix du chanteur. Il répéta la même phrase en espagnol à trois reprises avant d'étonner une quatrième qui prit fin dans un « _duro_ » crié d'une seule et même voix par la foule en liesse.

Alice me perça les tympans, alors que même Jasper se mettait dans l'ambiance, décidément, j'étais le seul à être réfractaire !

Commença alors le premier couplet dont les vers étaient tous ponctués par la foule de « duro » dont les spectateurs ne connaissaient probablement pas le sens.

Alors que j'essayais désespérément de comprendre les paroles, toujours en espagnol, _Daddy_ fit signe à quelqu'un dans la foule, lui demandant de venir sur scène. Sans arrêter de chanter, son micro dans une main, il aida une jeune femme à se hisser sur l'estrade.

L'ambiance s'éléctrisa subitement alors qu'Alice devint... hystérique. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues :

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est eeeeeeelle ! Eddy c'est elle !

Elle pointa du doigt la scène et je prêtais une plus grande attention à la femme qui était montée sur scène aux côtés du chanteur. Alors qu'il entamait le premier refrain, elle ponctuait chaque phrase en se rapprochant de lui pour avoir accès au micro et chanter, d'une voix claire mais exagérément niaise : « dame mas gasolina ! ».

Je me rendis compte, aidé par les hurlements incontrolables de ma soeur, que la jeune femme sur scène était Isabella.

 **Est-ce que vous l'aviez vue venir la petite tornade brune ? hein ? non hein XD**

 **Je sais, je sais, le chapitre est court ^^**

 **Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner ...**

 **"- Tu m'en voudrais si jte disais que je suis contente que tu te sois fait tirer dessus?**

 **\- Heu... je sais pas. D'un côté, vous savez c'est douloureux...**

 **\- Et de l'autre côté? - ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau alors qu'elle parla.**

 **\- De l'autre côté, je suis bien ici.**

 **\- Edward? -Elle se recula légèrement, me demandant implicitement de me retourner.**

 **Nous nous fîmes face et nos yeux s'ancrèrent instantanément. C'était le moment où jamais de tout stopper et d'aller me coucher, après une bonne douche froide, mais elle posa une main sur mon torse et la seconde, celle blessée qui allait sévèrement l'élancer, une fois l'alcool éliminé de son organisme, sur ma joue, me faisant oublier toute résolution.**

 **Son visage s'approcha lentement du mien, son souffle caressant mon visage. Je savais que c'était une erreur, que mon travail était en jeu, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais interrompu les choses. "**

 **Pardonnée ? XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou !**

 **Je sais, je sais, on n'est pas vendredi... mais j'avais tellement envie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre *-***

 **Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà interrogées sur le titre de cette fic ? Est-ce que vous savez déjà d'où il vient ?**

 **Vous vous posez des questions sur Bella et sur Edward, et bien sachez que vous allez avoir quelques réponses...**

 **Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il y a ce fameux extrait... *-* Bref, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre lol**

 **Il faut que je remercie Alexia pour sa review sur** _ **Comme par magie**_ **: merci beaucoup ! Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup touché ! J'avoue que quitter l'univers de twilight est... flippant pour moi ! J'aime me cacher derrière un univers qui existe déjà, surtout pour faire du fantastique ^^**

 **et Lau, toujours sur CpM : hey ! c'était la surprise pour moi de voir ta review ^^ tu es adorable et ça m'a beaucoup émue ! Je suis contente que ce débuut de fic t'aies plu, est-ce que tu as lu la suite ou est-ce que tu es passée à autre chose ? hihi**

 **Et maintenant, les reviews de TOEDWY :**

 **Silly girl : j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas ^^**

 **Lau : Ouiiii elle est tellement humaine ! *-* Ca change de la nana hautaine des premiers chapitres hein ^^ Ouais, Eddy a pas de chance, coincé entre deux hystériques... XD XD oooh merci de ta clémence ! trop d'honneur ahahahah**

 **Momo 6 : c'est vrai que la copine d'Emmett est toujours à plaindre ahahah et Mike... je lui dois beaucoup ! XD Heuuu oui Eddy se fait rapidement des films, je crois que l'armée ça laisse pas indemne ;) Quant à Alice... je te laisse voir ce qui va se passer, en croisant les doigts pour que ça te plaise ;)**

 **Jme tais pour te laisser lire le "premier rapprochement" ahahah**

 **A toutes : Avec ce chapitre, on va passer la barre des 200 reviews. Laissez moi vous -re-dire qu'à la base je n'y croyais pas à cette fic, c'est vous qui la faite prendre vie, sans vous elle ne serait rien. C'est pour vous satisfaire que j'ai entamé le 41ième chapite cette semaine, alors merci à vous. Je vous aime *-***

 **Note : Les paroles à venir ne sont pas les miennes. Si vous ne connaissez pas Daddy Yankee (j'ai été choquée en me rendant compte que vous étiez nombreuses à ne pas le connaitre XD) tapez Gasolina sur Youtube, c'est de ce morceau dont il s'agira dans les lignes à venir.**

 _Je me rendis compte, aidé par les hurlements incontrolables de ma soeur, que la jeune femme sur scène était Isabella._

 **Chapitre 14**

Moi qui étais censé ne pas la perdre de vue, voilà qu'Isabella s'était hissée sur scène sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! Cela étant, elle y était hors de danger et suffisament éloignée de la foule qui l'acclamait.

Le refrain terminé, elle se déhancha à la manière de certaines danseuses vues dans les clips les plus sulfureux. Sans tomber dans la vulgarité, elle devint, si elle ne l'était pas encore, un appel à la luxure.

A un moment, elle s'éloigna vers les coulisses pour en revenir avec son propre micro et recommença à faire échos aux paroles avec sa phrase, très ambigüe : « _Dame mas gasolina_ ». J'avais beau ne pas être très doué en langues étrangères, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire que ce type avait fait une chanson qui ne tournait qu'autour de l'essence !

Sur le couplet suivant, Isabella se mit à danser _contre_ le chanteur et pour être le plus honnête possible, je n'aimais pas ça du tout, d'autant qu'il semblait apprécier ça, à en croire sa main qui ne se gênait pas pour se balader : je ne m'inquiétais pas pour sa sécurité, non, j'étais juste... jaloux!

\- Han elle est tellement parfaite cette femme ! Hurla Alice

Oh oui, elle était parfaite... mais trop proche de _lui_!

Soudainement, la musique se tût pour laisser entendre des bruits de moteur et ils se séparèrent. Elle alla se placer sur le côté de la scène, laissant notre attention se replacer sur le chanteur qui, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux !

Bien qu'à l'écart, Isabella ne cessa de danser malgré ses escarpins, parfois de face, parfois de dos, toujours en rythme et avec un sourire éblouissant.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, la foule recommença à clamer des « _duro !_ » pour ponctuer les phrases de _Daddy Yankee_ , encouragés par Isabella qui tendait son micro vers les spectateurs. Son micro avait beau être éloigné à ces moments-là, on pouvait toujours distinguer sa voix tellement elle y mettait tout son coeur.

Sur scène, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice qui me fit detester ce type. Ils se firent face pour reprendre le dernier refrain et tout devint bien plus subjectif, comme une parade amoureuse de stars... Pour la première fois, je regrettai que Newton ne soit pas présent, peut-être qu'avec lui dans la salle, elle aurait moins flirté !

La chanson prit fin dans une succession de « _oh_! » criés par la foule encouragée par Isabella.

Les dernières notes résonnaient encore quand il traversa la scène pour l'étreindre. A l'abri des micros, il lui parla à l'oreille et j'avais envie de frapper ce mec. J'en n'avais pas le droit, je n'étais qu'un employé, je n'avais pas à être jaloux, mais c'était trop tard pour ça.

Le sourire toujours illuminant son visage, elle sauta gracieusement de la scène après lui avoir rendu son micro.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est le moment où jamais ! Il faut trop que j'aille lui parler !

Sans attendre de réponse, Alice nous quitta pour se mêler à la foule et tenter, tant bien que mal, de rejoindre Isabella.

\- Si elle se fait jeter par sa _Bella_ , elle ne s'en remettra jamais...

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les deux jeunes femmes dont le chemin se croisa au centre de la masse. Je réussis à voir ma soeur s'adresser à ma coloc et une conversation commencer. Rapidement, Alice rebroussa chemin vers nous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, suivie de près par Isabella. J'haussais un sourcil en direction de ma soeur qui m'ignora.

\- Isabella, je vous présente mon petit ami Jasper -elle lui serra la main en prononçant un « enchantée », et voici mon frère, Edward.

Elle me tendit la main alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer un rire. Sa main tendue était celle qu'elle avait blessée en frappant Jacob et je me rendis compte qu'elle s'en était servie pour tenir son micro ainsi que saluer Jasper. Je fis donc attention à ne pas lui faire mal alors que des frissons parcouraient mon corps.

-Enchantée, Edward ! Sa voix était rieuse : elle s'amusait grandement de la situation : chercher par tous les moyens à ce qu'Alice n'apprenne pas que je travaille pour elle et voir ma soeur nous présenter était assez ironique !

Alice tenta de passer commande auprès d'un des barmen mais, après quelques instants vains, ma coloc prit le relai, attirant de suite l'attention d'un des employés. Nos verres à peine distribués, Alice décida que le moment était venu de tenter sa chance et sortit du sac baguette qu'elle avait sous le bras, une carte de visite et se lança avec aplomb :

\- Je suis actuellement en dernière année dans une école de stylisme, je dessine, je réalise..., et ça serait un immense honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous créer quelque chose.

Isabella prit la carte entre ses doigts et fixa le carton quelques instants.

\- Alice Cullen... ça me dit quelque chose ! J'ai déjà vu quelques créations à vous ! C'est sympa ce que vous faites !

Ma soeur se tourna vers moi, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Je n'étais pas télépathe mais je pouvais voir à quel point elle était reconnaissante que le bouche à oreille que j'étais censé avoir fait se soit révélé fructueux.

Isabella se pencha par dessus le comptoir et récupéra une serviette en papier et un stylo et, alors qu'Alice parlait des créations qu'elle pourrait faire pour la star, ma coloc détourna totalement son attention pour gribouiller. J'osai jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus les épaules des filles pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait pour trouver une succession de chiffres sans queue ni tête.

Elle releva la tête de la serviette en papier avant de la tendre à ma soeur :

\- Ca, ce sont mes mensurations, je te laisse trois semaines pour me faire une robe pour une soirée huppée, foie gras et champagne à gogo. Un truc sexy mais pas vulgaire. Je te contacte dans deux semaines pour payer les tissus et si ça me convient, je te paies la robe, ton prix sera le mien. Ça te va ?

Alice fit une tête digne d'un mérou hors de l'eau : yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser l'information avant d'hocher la tête frénétiquement. Elle sauta au cou d'Isabella qui tenta de réfreiner un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci !

\- Au travail maintenant ! Parce que si ça ne me plaît pas, je la prendrais pas, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais pas vous décevoir ! Promis !

\- J'y compte bien, je te fais confiance. Je vais te laisser, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Jasper, Edward, au revoir !

Elle s'éloigna vers la piste noire de monde en sortant son téléphone, le mien vibra quasi instantanément :

« _Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes sur la gauche de la scène._ »

J'eus alors le temps de recevoir un calin euphorique de ma petite soeur, persuadée que mon bouche-à-oreille concernant ses tenues avait fait le tour des célébrités de Seattle, et saluais Jasper avant de me mêler à la foule pour rejoindre Isabella qui patientait déjà auprès de la sortie de secours.

Nous longions les dédales de couloirs souterrains pour rejoindre le parking et Isabella ne faisait que sautiller partout à mes côtés.

\- Olala ! C'était un truc de folie ! T'as vu ça ? J'étais bien ? Hey, dis ? J'étais bien ?

\- Vous étiez géniale !

Elle avait retrouvé le tutoiement, comme s'il était dépendant de son humeur. Autant elle, elle se permettait de le faire, autant je ne permettrais jamais de la tutoyer.

\- J'ai pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis…

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'arrêtai net de marcher pour me retourner : immobile dans le couloir et les yeux dans le vague, elle avait porté ses mains sur son ventre, là où je savais qu'elle avait été blessée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Oui, oui, simplement… ça a changé beaucoup de choses.

\- Vous faites comment pour tenir le coup ?

\- J'ai une bonne psy…

\- Une psy ? Vous la voyez quand ?

\- Jamais !

La tristesse qui avait voilé son visage s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et elle avanca à nouveau à mes côtés.

\- En revanche je l'appelle régulièrement. En général, vous dormez ou vous êtes dans la salle de sport. Sinon je lui envoie des mails si besoin. Mais bref… j'ai chanté avec Daddyyy ! !

Elle sautilla à nouveau avant de s'accrocher à mon bras, euphorique. Nous atteignîmes le parking avant de nous engouffrer à l'intérieur de la limousine. Le véhicule avait à peine démarré qu'elle déboucha la bouteille de champagne placée dans le mini frigo, aspergeant d'alcool les fauteuils et nos vêtements au passage, elle éclata de rire en voyant son carnage. Elle remplit deux flûtes et m'en tendis une, n'ayant toujours pas compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de boire.

Quand la limousine nous déposa au pied du bâtiment, Isabella ne s'était toujours pas remise d'être montée sur scène avec son modèle. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée en chancelant légèrement, la bouteille de champagne toujours à la main.

\- Ta sœur est adorable, tu sais. J'ai moyen de faire décoller sa carrière, elle a les capacités pour aller loin, mais je ferais rien sans ton accord. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Tu accepterais qu'elle entre dans ce monde ? Les faux-semblants, l'hypocrisie et tout ça…

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et elle passa le badge avant d'entrer le numéro quarante neuf.

\- Et bien, c'est ce qu'elle souhaite en tout cas, et je sais qu'elle est bien entourée, alors oui, si vous avez les moyens de la faire connaître, ça serait bien pour elle.

\- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir…

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et la laissa. L'espace sembla se réduite à mesure que nous montions parmi les étages : ses doigts se raffermirent légèrement avant que sa main ne glisse sur mon bras.

\- Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, avait-elle murmuré.

 _Alerte pente glissante !_

Je déglutis difficilement, trop conscient des verres qu'elle avait ingurgité.

\- Je fais que mon travail.

\- Oui mais tu le fais bien...

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens et, alors que j'avais attendu un tel rapprochement depuis des semaines, je commençais à être mal à l'aise, n'étant pas persuadé d'être capable de stopper les choses avant qu'elles ne dérapent.

Le _ding_ annonçant l'ouverture des portes nous fit sursauter et Isabella retira aussitôt sa main de mon bras, comme si elle venait de se brûler sur une plaque de cuisson.

Une fois dans l'appartement, uniquement éclairé par l'aquarium des méduses, elle tituba pour retirer ses chaussures avant de faire coulisser une partie du mur attenant à l'entrée, dévoilant un petit dressing que je n'avais encore jamais vu :

\- Ca fait des semaines que je m'embête à monter mes chaussures à la main jusque dans ma chambre alors qu'en fait, il y a un placard dans l'entrée ?

Elle rit en se retournant vers moi, un air taquin sur le visage :

-Oui mais c'était tellement drôle de te voir traverser le salon avec tes baskets et tes manteaux trempés à la main !

Son rire redoubla d'intensité alors qu'elle me laissa interloqué devant le placard que je venais de découvrir. J'y plaçais mes chaussures avant de me retourner pour voir Isabella assise sur le plan de travail, le goulot de la bouteille de champagne entre les lèvres. Sa tête dodelinait comme si les chansons se jouaient encore dans sa tête.

Je la rejoignis pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et m'adossais contre le bar, face à elle. Elle pointa le goulot de sa bouteille quasiment vide vers moi mais je refusais une fois de plus.

-Edward, je t'ai parlé de ma blessure, tu l'as vue, maintenant parle-moi de toi. Montre-moi tout ça !

-On peut en parler mais je ne vous montrerais pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il faudrait que je retire ma chemise.

-Oh Edward ! On n'a plus dix ans ! Enlève-moi ta chemise !

 _Note pour plus tard : modérer sa consommation d'alcool !_

-Bon tu retires ta chemise ou je m'en occupe ?

Imaginer Isabella en train de déboutonner ma chemise me perturba tellement que je préférai m'en charger moi-même, me focalisant sur le fait qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami et qu'elle avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Je n'étais peut-être pas un exemple de professionnalisme mais j'avais été suffisamment bien éduqué pour savoir que profiter de la situation n'était pas convenable.

La même situation se serait produite après la parution de la _photo de rupture_ de Newton sur les réseaux sociaux et Isabella aurait été sobre, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion sans réfléchir mais ce n'était pas le cas et je me devais de garder les idées claires.

C'est donc tendu que je me retrouvai torse nu dans la cuisine, dos à ma coloc pour qu'elle puisse voir les deux petits cercles rosâtres qui avaient pris place : l'un sur mon épaule droite, le second au niveau de mon rein, qui avait été frôlé de trop près.

Je focalisais mon attention sur les méduses qui se déplaçaient avec fainéantise dans l'aquarium face à moi pour oublier les yeux d'Isabella posés sur les raisons de ma réformation.

Je sentis, avec surprise, la pulpe de ses doigts caresser la cicatrice de mon épaule, une plume délicate et légère.

\- C'est douloureux ? Fit-elle dans un souffle, me procurant des frissons.

\- Non. Mon ton était identique au sien.

Ses doigts longèrent mon dos jusqu'à effleurer ma seconde marque, je déglutis difficilement :

\- Et celle-ci ?

\- Non plus.

\- Edward ?

\- Hum ? J'avais fermé les yeux depuis un moment déjà : si ce devait être le seul moment intime que nous ayons, je voulais en profiter pleinement !

\- Pourquoi un aigle ? On dirait l'emblème des films _Hunger Games_.

\- C'est avant tout celui de la _team six_ , l'unité spéciale des Seals.

Nos voix n'étaient que chuchotements alors qu'à chaque fois qu'Isabella parlait, son souffle venait caresser ma peau.

\- Et cette phrase ? - ses doigts caressaient le bandeau qui était tatoué entre les serres de l'aigle, sur mon omoplate indemne - « _The only easy day was yesterday_ ».

\- C'est la devise des Seals.

\- Ca te manque ?

 _-_ Si je ne les avais pas quitté, je n'aurais jamais fini ici…

Elle enserra ses bras autour de ma taille et nicha sa tête contre moi. Ses mains reposaient à plat sur mon ventre et ses doigts dessinèrent aussitôt de douces arabesques sur ma peau. Son petit corps était moulé contre le mien, dans mon dos, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Je rouvris mes yeux pour fixer le Space Needle au loin.

\- Tu m'en voudrais si jte disais que je suis contente que tu te sois fait tirer dessus ?

\- Heu... je sais pas. D'un côté, vous savez c'est douloureux...

\- Et de l'autre côté ? - ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau alors qu'elle parla.

\- De l'autre côté, je suis bien ici.

\- Edward ? -Elle se recula légèrement, me demandant implicitement de me retourner.

Nous nous fîmes face et nos yeux s'ancrèrent instantanément. C'était le moment où jamais de tout stopper et d'aller me coucher, après une bonne douche froide, mais elle posa une main sur mon torse et la seconde, celle blessée qui allait sévèrement l'élancer, une fois l'alcool éliminé de son organisme, sur ma joue, me faisant oublier toute résolution.

Son visage s'approcha lentement du mien, son souffle caressant mon visage. Je savais que c'était une erreur, que mon travail était en jeu, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais interrompu les choses. Elle ferma ses yeux alors que mon coeur battait tellement fort que je sentais mon pouls au niveau de mes tempes. Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se trouver quand elle écarquilla les yeux dans un mouvement de recul.

Elle fit un rapide demi tour pour se pencher au dessus de l'évier et vomir son champagne.

Notre soirée était terminée.

 **A toute fin utile, sachez qu'il y a un code d'accès sur mon ordi et que j'ai caché la clé USB sur laquelle il y a les prochains chapitres, alors si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Coucou les filles ! :D**

 **Comment ça vaaaaaa ?**

 **Silly girl : aaaah c'est toi ma 200ième review ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime mouahahahah**

 **Figrou : Hey salut toi ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices!*-* Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! La scène dans la cuisine... A la base j'avais pas prévu de la faire vomir dans l'évier mais au final c'est tellement, tellement drole ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (même s'il est plutôt calme après tout ça ^^ )**

 **Momooo6 : Mike : oh oui il apporte quelque chose^^ J'avoue, j'ai pas été hyper sympa avec edward, j'aime tellement le rendre jaloux *-* Voir plus souvent Alice ? aaah Edward n'y survivrait pas mdrrrr on la croisera par SMS en tout cas parce que bon, elle vit à l'autre bout du pays hein ^^ La fin du chapitre est géniale oui ahahahah Est-ce que Bella s'en souviendra ? Je te laisse voir :)**

 **J'avoue que quand j'ai posté jeudi dernier je n'avais pas prévu du tout du tout de poster un second chapitre le vendredi ahahahah Et comme j'ai un soucis avec ma correctrice officielle ça n'a pas été possible, mais bon, je suis là maintenant ^^**

 **Lau : Mouahahaha mais siiii c'était cooooool ! XD Oui, je crois que Bella a du mal avec l'alcool ! Mais bon... ça ne déplait pas à Edward hein ^^ Et par rapport à** _ **Comme par magie**_ **: tu m'as fait mourir de rire ! Alors ces vacances ? Ca fait du bien hein ^^**

 **Merciiiii *-* Oui, j'avoue, les Bella toutes faibles c'est pas ma tasse de thé XD du coup, il fallait qu'elle déchire tout ^^ J'avoue l'histoire avec Sean était triste ! J'ai trop aimé les empêcher de se faire des bisous ! Pas de chance pour notre pauvre eddy ^^**

 **Et Aro... ouaiiiiis fallait qu'il crève celui là ahahahah**

 **Je suis contente que l'épilogue t'ait plu ! J'avoue que c'est jamais facile de conclure une histoire de manière originale alors je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! :D Bises !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec nos personnages préférés. C'est pas la peine que je vous rappelle où on s'est arrêtée, si ? ahahah**

 **Ah oui, faut que je vous dise : on doit la correction de ce chapitre à Lolo-la-furie qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de corriger mes fautes :)**

 **Chapitre 15**

Il était cinq heures quarante cinq et elle n'était toujours pas levée. J'étais en tenue, baskets aux pieds, à boire mon café en fixant les centaines de méduses, leur minuscule corps gélatineux se contractant puis se détendant pour avancer doucement dans l'eau, agitant à chaque mouvement leurs tout petits filaments.

Elles étaient hypnotisantes et j'aurais pu rester des heures à les regarder.

La pluie était drue et s'écrasait sur la verrière du puits de lumière en un bruit assourdissant. A l'extérieur, l'air se rafraîchissait à mesure que Noël approchait. J'avais déjà commandé les cadeaux pour ma famille. Avec des paies comme celles qu'Isabella me versait, je n'avais même pas cherché à regarder les prix des présents et, pour la première fois, j'étais réellement satisfait des choix que j'avais fait pour eux.

Je m'y étais peut-être pris en avance, il nous fallait encore attendre trois semaines avant la Nativité, mais pour une fois, je n'étais pas obligé de m'occuper de cela sur un ordinateur extrêmement lent à la connexion Internet intermittente dans le désert irakien, alors j'en avais profité.

Les décorations dans les rues étaient déjà installées et avaient été allumées quelques jours plus tôt : je redécouvrais un intérêt oublié pour les fêtes. Le Winterfest avait débuté au Seattle Center, proposant à tous des concours de scultures sur glace, l'accès à une patinoire ainsi que des concerts et des feux d'artifice. Isabella n'avait pas évoqué la possibilité que l'on s'y rende, mais je pensais à lui en parler.

Il me tardait de décorer l'appartement avec elle !

Elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne pour laquelle je n'avais pas d'idée de cadeau. Que peut-on offrir à quelqu'un qui a tout ? Enregistrer un duo avec Daddy Yankee était la seule chose dont elle m'avait parlé mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour cela. J'avais bien pensé à lui offrir tout ce que les paquets vides qu'avait amené Newton ne contenaient pas, mais c'était risqué. C'était lui dire implicitement que je ferais toujours mieux que _lui_ et donc confesser que je serais un meilleur petit ami. C'était dévoiler les sentiments que j'avais pour elle et c'était impossible.

Quelques soient les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Entamer une liaison avec elle (si on oublie Newton quelques instants ! ) était prendre le risque que mes émotions ne prennent le dessus sur ma mission et en cas de danger cela pourrait s'avérer… mortel. Littéralement. Et ça, pour rien au monde je ne le permettrais.

Après la soirée de la veille, dévoiler ce que j'éprouvais en étant à ses côtés était profondément risqué. Je ressentais encore la tension qui avait régné entre nous alors que ses doigts avaient caressé mon dos, les frissons qui m'avaient parcouru alors que son souffle effleurait ma peau... J'avais laissé tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais efforcé d'ériger entre nous alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Si elle n'avait pas vomi, jusqu'où serions nous allés ? Serions nous alors encore enlacés et somnolants dans l'un de nos lits ?

Ma montre indiqua qu'il était six heures et elle n'était toujours pas levée. Connaissant l'état dans lequel elle avait été la veille, je commençais à m'inquiéter réellement et allai frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. N'entendant pas de bruit, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge alors qu'une multitude de scénarios défilaient déjà dans ma tête, la plupart incluant du vomi et des morts par étouffement.

J'ouvris délicatement sa porte, m'attendant tout de même à me faire méchamment réprimander d'être entré alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais rien ne vint. Les volets électriques étaient fermés et la lumière de l'aquarium éteinte, seules les lampes du salon en contre bas éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même sa respiration : je ne percevais que mes propres battements cardiaques, plus forts que d'habitude, au niveau de mes tempes.

Tremblant, je m'approchais lentement de son lit, m'attendant à y trouver le pire. J'imaginais déjà la flaque d'alcool et de bile partiellement imprégnée par la literie, son visage bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux vitreux fixés dans le vide.

Mes mains étaient moites et je sentis un pincement derrière mes yeux, ces larmes qui veulent sortir mais qui n'en n'ont pas l'occasion…

Mes genoux touchaient le montant du lit et je me trouvai à hauteur de ses épaules, Isabella me tournait le dos, ses cheveux camouflant son visage, sa couette était remontée jusqu'à sa nuque. Je ne distinguais pas un mouvement, pas même celui de sa respiration.

-Isabella ?

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix tellement elle était emprunte d'angoisse.

Pas de réponse. Pas de bruit. Pas de mouvement.

Je posais ma main là où je devinais être son épaule et la pressai suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse la ressentir malgré l'épaisseur de sa couette.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, me faisant sursauter. Je relâchais instantanément l'air que j'ignorais avoir gardé dans mes poumons en m'insultant mentalement de m'être fait autant de films.

\- Mike, chéri, repasse plus tard.

Je pouvais voir ses yeux toujours fermés et compris aussitôt qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil et ça aurait été mignon si elle n'avait pas rêvé de _lui_.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et éparpillés sur les oreillers ainsi que sur son visage, sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement avancée sur l'autre et retroussée, lui conférant une petite moue boudeuse. Moi qui m'étais imaginé devoir faire face à la pire des situations, je me trouvais devant une Isabella absolument adorable.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je sortis de sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte derrière moi. Sa gueule de bois risquait d'être phénoménale.

Dans la cuisine, je lui préparai un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un cachet de paracétamol, ça allait lui être nécessaire et rangeai mes chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée (maintenant que je savais qu'il y en avait un, je comptais en profiter !).

J'éteignis les lumières du salon et m'installai devant la télé. Après avoir zappé pendant longtemps, je finis par me rendormir devant un film quelconque pour émerger trois heures plus tard. La télé était désormais en veille et la pluie toujours aussi forte : les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, assombrissant le salon.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer une lampe, je me fis couler un café en cherchant sur le Web une recette puis me lançai dans une tentative pour faire des crêpes. Heureusement pour mon estomac, l'évier avait été nettoyé des affres d'Isabella. Fugacement, je m'interrogeai sur les horaires de travail de l'équipe de ménage, mais mon esprit revint rapidement sur la liste des ingrédients dont j'avais besoin.

J'avais cuit la moitié de ma pâte quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre d'Isabella s'ouvrir. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers et je fus pris d'un doute : j'ignorais si je devais aborder ce qui s'était passé (ou plutôt ce qui _ne_ s'était _pas_ passé ) la veille ou si je devais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne savais même pas si elle allait s'en rappeler…

Je lui fis couler un café et me retournai pour le déposer sur le comptoir quand je stoppai mon mouvement, sa tasse dans ma main. Isabella s'était hissée sur un tabouret, ses yeux injectés de sang fixaient le vide. Ses cheveux formaient une masse emmêlée et certains lui tombaient devant les yeux mais le plus surprenant était de la voir emmitouflée dans sa grosse couette molletonnée comme si elle vivait dans un appartement sans chauffage, ou sur une banquise...

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-moqueur. Sans un mot, je déposai le café devant elle et fis glisser le verre d'eau et le comprimé jusqu'à sa place.

Elle ne dit rien mais prit le paracétamol avec quelques gorgées d'eau. Son attelle avait reprit sa place sur sa main, immobilisant à nouveau son index et son majeur, il ne lui restait que quelques jours à la porter mais je ne doutais pas du fait que ce devait être douloureux après avoir tenté d'ignorer ses fractures toute une soirée.

Je lui fis une assiette avec plusieurs crêpes puis posai sur le comptoir de quoi les napper. Je repris la cuisson de ma pâte en lui tournant le dos. J'ignorais si le silence était du aux limites que nous avions franchies la veille ou si c'était dû aux effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Je finis de cuisiner et installai le plat contenant une montagne – pas très droite – de crêpes puis me posais aux côtés d'Isabella pour – enfin – manger.

\- Je vous l'ai jamais dit mais je peux, parfois, vous proposer des missions qui sortent du cadre de votre contrat de travail, avec une prime en bonus.

Sa voix était plus basse et plus grave que d'ordinaire. Je ne répondis rien, ne voyant pas spécialement où elle voulait en venir. De fait, elle continua :

\- Est-ce que deux cents dollars pour ne jamais évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ça vous suffit ?

Mon cœur se brisa. Elle regrettait. L'atmosphère était trop lourde, pesante, et j'avais le besoin de la détendre :

\- Vous parlez de vous sur scène avec Daddy Yankee ?

Elle me regarda avec un léger sourire, sans pour autant oser croiser mon regard puis elle fixa ses yeux sur les miettes de crêpes avec lesquelles elle jouait :

\- Non ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je parle.

Sa voix était froide. Pas comme si elle était en colère, juste comme si son corps était là mais pas son esprit.

 _Tentative d'humour échouée_

\- De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé hier. Il y avait de l'alcool et de l'euphorie, rien de plus. Fis-je, les mots m'écorchèrent la bouche à mesure qu'ils sortaient.

\- C'est ça. Avait-elle marmonné au moment où la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

D'un seul et même mouvement nous nous retournâmes en sursautant vers l'écran pour voir qui pouvait bien venir alors qu'il n'était même pas midi : Newton… Deux sacs de shopping pendaient à son bras alors qu'il adressait un large sourire à la caméra.

Isabella se cramponna à mon avant-bras :

-Je vous fais un virement de suite, mais pas un mot à Mike. Son ton était suppliant, me faisant me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Gardez votre argent, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à raconter : il ne s'est rien passé, on n'a rien fait.

Je me laissai glisser du tabouret pour aller chercher le boîtier sur la table basse, j'activai la montée de l'ascenseur quand j'entendis Isabella murmurer d'une voix chevrotante :

-Pas un mot à Mike...

Elle glissa elle aussi jusqu'au sol et commença à rouler en boule sa couette en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Elle portait toujours sa toute petite robe noire de la veille. Elle engageait son pied sur la première marche quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose :

-Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide pour la fermeture éclair ?

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée et me fixa quelques instants :

-Non, non, je vais m'en sortir.

Elle monta les escaliers en courant pour claquer sa porte.

Je déverrouillai la porte d'entrée pour Newton et commençai à ranger les reliefs du petit déjeuner.

-Salut Eddy ! Elle bosse Bella ? Il serra ma main alors que je serrai les dents : j'en avais marre de ce type !

-Salut Mike. Je suppose qu'elle est dans sa salle de bain.

Je jetai un œil à ses sacs vides : Michael Kors et Tiffany's. J'étais persuadé qu'il était allé jusqu'à conclure un marché avec les boutiques pour se faire de l'argent en échange d'un peu de pub…

-Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me moquer de lui…

-Tu m'étonnes !

Il posa ses sacs sur le comptoir mais cette fois, cela provoqua un bruit sourd : l'un des sacs n'était pas vraiment vide ! J'étais choqué !

-Je l'ai vue, sur _Insta_ , chanter avec Yankee, elle devait être ingérable après, non ?

-Ah ben elle était sur un nuage, oui !

Je lui servis un café et nous nous installâmes au comptoir, silencieusement, en attendant Isabella qui arriva au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les cheveux mouillés, attachés dans un chignon vague. Elle avait réussi à retirer sa robe pour la remplacer par un jogging sans forme rouge et un t-shirt noir à la gloire de Nirvana. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de nous, je pris conscience que des cernes étaient apparues durant la nuit.

-Belli ! Mon amour ! Cria Newton la faisant grimacer. Il sauta du tabouret pour claquer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.

 _Pauvre type…_

-Ohlala ! T'as pas l'air très fraîche, bébé ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je décuve, alors parle moins fort, s'il te plaît.

-Okay, okay. Hey ! Je t'ai vu sur les réseaux ! Tu étais magnifique !

Elle se lova entre ses bras _à lui_ et évita soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

-Merci chéri. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

-Ah ? Ouais, non !

Il lâcha Isabella pour faire le tour du comptoir par la cuisine et saisit le sac Michael Kors pour en sortir une bouteille de champagne d'apparence toute simple. Habitué à l'avarice de Newton, je jetai un œil à l'étiquette : _Krug Collection 1928._

Mon coude dérapa du bar et je perdis momentanément l'équilibre : j'avais récemment appris par mon père, grand amateur d'alcool (mais toujours avec modération !) qu'une de ces bouteilles avait été vendue pour plus de vingt milles dollars aux enchères...

Décidément, je n'étais pas prêt de comprendre ce mec. Bien que profondément jaloux de lui, j'étais satisfait de constater qu'il était capable de mettre autant d'argent dans quelque chose pour féliciter Isabella. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dupe :

-On fête quoi ?

Newton afficha un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillèrent :

-Je viens d'obtenir le premier rôle dans une saga ! Il sautillait presque : C'est la fin de la galère pour moi !

Mike Newton avait été le héros d'une saga de trois films pour adolescentes en mal de romantisme. Après le succès surprenant de sa saga, personne n'avait voulu de lui en tête d'affiche : son personnage lui collait trop à la peau. Il avait fait quelques figurations dans des films guimauves et mielleux qui n'avaient pas marché et sa carrière au cinéma s'était crachée au sol aussi vite qu'elle avait décollé. Depuis deux ans, il gagnait sa vie avec des pubs ou en monnayant son apparition lors de soirées.

Peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire de vrais cadeaux à Isabella…

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est génial ça ! Je suis fière de toi ! Tu as déjà signé ? Tu as le synopsis ? Dis moi tout !

Bizarrement, sa gueule de bois semblait s'être volatilisée.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un canapé et Newton déblatéra longuement sur son nouveau rôle. La bouteille de champagne trouva sa place dans la porte du frigo et moi, dans la salle de sport, sur le tapis de course. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir, mielleux, dans le salon.

Au bout d'une demie heure que j'occupai en courant le plus vite possible, transpirant à grosses gouttes, mon portable vibra pour m'annoncer un message : _Alice._

« _Coucou mon frère adoré ! Maman m'a dit qu'on a bien reçu tes cadeaux, merci infiniment ! Promis on n'y touchera pas avant Noël._

 _D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… tu fais quoi pour Noël ? Tu sais comme maman a tendance à cuisiner en trop grandes quantités... on a de quoi te nourrir hein !_

 _Ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes !_

 _T'as qu'à négocier avec ton patron !_

 _Oh ! L'embarquement commence, Jazz et moi on quitte Seattle, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir hier !_

 _Et : Aaaaaah ! J'ai parlé avec Isabella Swan ! Tu te rends compte ?!_

 _Bisous frérot !_

A. »

J'allais devoir parler avec Isabella.

Mike resta longtemps ce jour-là, et j'eus l'impression que c'était uniquement pour me contrarier. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec Isabella mais visiblement, elle semblait vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était, alors j'allais faire comme si ses doigts ne s'étaient jamais baladés sur ma peau, comme si nous n'avions jamais vécu ce moment si intime.

Et, comme pour effacer le regret qu'elle ressentait de m'avoir autant approché, je reçus le virement dont elle m'avait parlé pour payer mon silence.

Nous nous retrouvâmes le lendemain à six heures tapantes devant la porte d'entrée pour partir courir. La pluie ne s'était pas interrompue depuis la veille, la ville était détrempée et les rues peu éclairées. Le manque de luminosité aurait pu me déranger, j'aurais pu y voir un facteur de risque, mais avec ces conditions météorologiques, les rues étaient encore moins fréquentées qu'à l'habitude.

Notre parcours changeait régulièrement, de sorte à n'attirer l'attention de personne et, pour la première fois, j'eus le dessus sur Isabella ! Je respirais mieux et j'avançais plus vite qu'elle. Je devais même réfréner mon allure pour rester derrière elle ! J'avais donc enfin le loisir de regarder sa queue de cheval se balancer de droite à gauche à chaque foulée.

Nous dépassâmes l'heure et demie de course et, une fois stoppés devant notre immeuble, ce fut Isabella qui avait du mal à respirer.

-Et bien ! Que de progrès en deux mois et demi ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous !

-Merci. C'est grâce à vous.

-Oh j'y suis pour rien moi. Elle haletait et ses mots étaient hachés.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle se colla à la paroi et tentait de réguler son souffle.

-Dites, j'aurais une question pour vous.

-Hum, je vous écoute.

-Voilà… Noël approche….

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Faut que je m'occupe de ça….

-Oui, enfin je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je parte à Chicago pour fêter ça avec mes proches… Pendant ce temps vous iriez chez Emmett pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement comme la dernière fois…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine pour prendre à boire :

-Je rêve ou est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dicter mon emploi du temps ?

-Quoi ? Oh non c'est pas ça, c'est jute qu'Alice m'a demandé si je pouvais aller chez mes parents pour le réveillon.

-Hum.. Elle me regarda en pinçant ses lèvres : Non ça va pas être possible.

-Quoi ? C'est un moyen pour vous de me faire payer ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ?

Mes paroles avaient à peine franchi mes lèvres que je m'en voulus aussitôt mais j'avais été tellement persuadé qu'elle accepterait que j'aille chez mes parents que je n'en revenais pas. Son expression choquée me fit regretter instantanément ce que j'avais dit...

 **Un avis sur Bella ? Sur Mike ?**

 **En tout cas il semblerait que leur Noël approche et notre prochain jeu concours aussi *-***

 **Je vous souhaite un très bon week end !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Coucou mes chatons ! *-* Comment ça va-t-il ? :D**

 **Dites, je vous ai trouvées un peu tendues vis à vis de Bella ahahah J'adre tellement vous voir rager ^^**

 **Silly girl : ahahah elle avait expliqué à Edward, dans la limousine, après l'anniversaire de daddy yankee, elle trouve chez Mike tout ce qu'elle recherche chez un homme ;) Après, peut-être qu'elle est pas difficile hein ahahah**

 **Momo6 : alors je problème... c'est que moi, Alice, j'en peux plus ahahahah mais tant mieux si les SMS te suffisent XD D'ailleurs, il n'est pas impossible qu'Edward reçoive un message dans peu de temps :) AAAAh que Bella refuse à Edward de partir à Chicago... tu verras pourquoi la semaine prochaine, mais je rappelle juste comme ça qu'Eddy a un contrat 24/24 et 7/7 alors heu, bella elle fait ce qu'elle veut XD c'est elle la boss ! ahahahahah**

 **Lau : Merciiii T'as tout compris, elle est pas très fière de ce qu'elle a fait ^^ et pis si Mike l'apprend, ça risquerait de craindre pour elle ahahah Ah ! On est d'accord, quand Mike fait un cadeau, il fait pas semblant ! Et oui, la bouteille va rester dans le frigo pour un petit moment... jusqu'à ressortir pour un événement spécial, mais chuuut je dis rien... OOOH oui, Edward aurait dû se taire... Contente que tes vacances ce soient bien passées ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, on n'en a jamais assez XD**

 **Piran : Coucou ! Je suis d'accord, c'était un peu un chapitre pourri pour Edward, j'aime tellement être sadique avec lui ! Le pauvre ! Pis Bella ne fait rien pour l'aider !**

 **Bon, sinon mes petits chats... désolée, je suis en train d'essayer de supporter une migraine et la lumière de l'écran est en train de... tout simplement me donner envie de placer ma tête sous les roues d'une voiture alors je vous balance des infos en vrac, me veuillez pas : dans ce chapitre, on va rencontrer un nouveau perso ! Alors qui est-ce qu'on n'a pas encore vu ? James ? Victoria ? Jessica ? Il vous reste quelques minutes avant de savoir ^^ Lundi c'est férié, YOUPI ! il y a 99% de chance que je réussisse à finir cette fic d'ici lundi soir ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté** **Samedi prochain** **au lieu du vendredi pour raison d'organisation personnelle et je m'en excuse, mais ce sera le premier des quatre chapitres de Noël et il sera topissime alors ça passe lol Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis... Ah oui : je voulais lancer le concours aujourd'hui mais j'ai la tête qui éclaaaaaaate, jvoudrais seulement dormir... ah oui non je m'égare... bref, lancement du nouveau concours samedi pro ;)**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je me fatigue moi même. Bisous les girls, je vous aime d'un amour heuuu incommensurable (ouais, c'est pas mal comme mot tiens ! )**

 **PS: Merci lolo-la-furie pour sa correction ! Elle s'est fait plaisir XD**

 _-Quoi ? C'est un moyen pour vous de me faire payer ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ?_

 _Mes paroles avaient à peine franchi mes lèvres que je m'en voulus aussitôt mais j'avais été tellement persuadé qu'elle accepterait que j'aille chez mes parents que je n'en revenais pas. Son expression choquée me fit regretter instantanément ce que j'avais dit..._

 **Chapitre 16**

Son ton était froid et je me sentis comme le pire des nuls :

-Non, Cullen, je vous demande juste de faire ce pour quoi je vous paie. J'ai besoin de vous le vingt-quatre au soir, est-ce que c'est un problème pour vous ?

-Non. Non, non il n'y a pas de problème. Pardon. J'ignorais juste que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir-la, sinon je n'aurais pas demandé à partir. Votre programme du réveillon est inscrit sur notre planning ?

-Non mais moi je sais qu'on est booké. Vous avez vraiment envie de me prendre la tête, non ?

-Non, il y a pas de soucis. J'expliquerais à ma famille que je travaille ce soir-là. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Je montai rapidement les escaliers pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre nous : j'avais l'impression qu'il m'était impossible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je fis durer ma douche le plus longtemps possible, laissant ainsi le temps à la pression de retomber. Une fois sec et rhabillé, je m'apprêtai à redescendre, à la recherche d'une dose de caféine, quand mon regard se posa sur l'aquarium. Depuis que j'avais emménagé chez Isabella, j'avais réellement appris à apprécier ses crevettes, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Rouges, jaunes, vertes… plus petites qu'une phalange, elles grouillaient dans tous les sens. A l'aide de plantes, de bois et de cailloux, Isabella avait reproduit un petit chemin blanc qui semblait s'enfoncer parmi les arbres et regarder les petits crustacés évoluer parmi la décoration était apaisant et captivant.

Je passais près d'une heure à fixer les animaux bougeant leurs pattes si petites et leurs antennes à la fois longues et fines. Elles pouvaient crapahuter les unes sur les autres sans jamais sembler s'en préoccuper, soulever les plus petits cailloux à la recherche de nourriture, ou amasser quelques algues sur les plantes qui constituaient le sommet de la forêt reconstituée.

Je n'aurais pas pensé aimer autant un aquarium et il était mon préféré parmi tous ceux d'Isabella.

Je finis par reprendre contact avec la réalité et descendis les escaliers. J'étais prêt, s'il le fallait, à réitérer mes excuses pour m'être emballé, un peu plus tôt. La vérité était que nous avions tous les deux un sacré caractère !

Je la repérai rapidement, emmitouflée dans sa couette, allongée sur un des transats, sur la terrasse, en pleine conversation téléphonique, une tasse de café à la main. Heureusement pour elle, la pluie avait enfin cessé.

J'étais sur le point de mettre en marche la cafetière quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

L'écran afficha la vidéo d'une jeune fille, brune, assez quelconque arborant une paire de lunettes. Je ne la connaissais pas et ne l'avais vu nul part. Depuis qu'Emmett avait brisé le blender, lors du match de baseball, Isabella avait à cœur de laisser le boîtier sur la petite table, me permettant de pouvoir rapidement parler à nos visiteurs :

-Oui ?

-Bonjour. Angela Weber, j'aimerais voir Bella.

 _Angela Weber_? Ca ne me disait vraiment rien, même dans les magasines d'Alice… Je coupais la communication avec la jeune femme, la laissant patienter en bloquant l'ascenseur et ouvris la baie vitrée après avoir donné un léger coup sur le verre.

-Angela Weber qui veut monter, je fais quoi ?

Isabella sauta sur ses pieds en resserrant sa couette autour de ses épaules :

-Faites la venir. -Elle rapporta son attention sur son correspondant- Docteur Cooper, je peux vous recontacter plus tard, j'ai à faire, là ?

Elle rejoignit sa chambre en mettant fin à sa conversation et redescendit rapidement, son ordinateur portable dans les mains, après avoir posé sa couette. De mon côté, j'étais déjà derrière la porte à attendre l'arrivée de notre visiteuse. Le _ding_ résonna et je déverrouillai la porte pour trouver une jeune femme au style plutôt classique sans pour autant être mise en avant.

-C'est bien ici, chez Bella ?

-C'est ça.

Elle me tendit poliment et timidement la main pour me saluer.

-Moi c'est Edward, le garde du corps.

-Oh, génial ! Moi c'est Angela.

Je la fis entrer dans le salon pour trouver Isabella qui installait une bouteille de vin blanc et deux verres sur la table basse.

-Edward, vous prendrez un verre avec nous ?

-Non merci. En revanche si vous voulez bien, je vais rester dans les parages.

-Pas de soucis. En revanche on va parler boulot, alors vous risquez de vous ennuyer hein…

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés, Isabella toujours à la même place, face aux méduses, l'écran éteint de la télé sur sa droite, Angela et moi étions installés sur le second sofa. Les deux femmes n'étaient séparées l'une de l'autre que par les accoudoirs. Pour ma part, j'étais assis en retrait, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur notre visiteuse.

-Bon je suppose que tu reviens de chez Meyer Reccords, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je te laisse écouter, tu me diras.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un boîtier en plastique qu'elle tendit à Isabella. Celle-ci l'ouvrit aussitôt pour en extraire un CD qu'elle glissa dans le lecteur de son ordinateur. Rapidement les premières notes se firent entendre… puis les paroles.

Isabella remplit aussitôt les deux verres de vin et elles commencèrent à boire, comme pour oublier ce qu'elles entendaient. Autant je n'avais jamais rien reproché aux textes des chansons d'Isabella qui, bien qu'osés et suggestifs, restaient plutôt correctes, autant ce que chantait la jeune femme timide à ses côtés était sexiste et dégradant pour toute femme qui se respecte.

Sans aucun doute, les morceaux qui s'enchainaient allaient marcher et bien se vendre : le son était entraînant et les mélodies restaient bien en tête, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait certain qu'Angela, sans même la connaître, puisse assumer ce qu'elle chantait. Elles grimacèrent toutes les deux avant qu'Isabella ne stoppe la lecture de l'album.

-Voilà, c'est ce qu'on a enregistré aujourd'hui.

-Et tu as déjà signé leur contrat, concernant la diffusion ?

-Non, juste pour les textes et enregistrer ce que je veux. J'ai une semaine pour décider si je veux faire la promotion avec eux ou pas.

-Si tu viens me voir c'est que tu as déjà une petite idée, je me trompe ?

-Disons que je sais ce que je ne veux pas… et je ne veux pas me produire sur scène pour chanter ce genre de chose.

J'étais un peu perdu dans la conversation, qui était pourtant intéressante :

-Mais du coup, les textes de cet album, ils viennent d'où ?

-De la Meyer Reccords, mes producteurs. Ils ont des morceaux écrits à l'avance et ils se sont dit que ça pouvait me correspondre.

-Et maintenant vous devez décider si vous voulez aller jusqu'au bout avec… _ca_?

-Oui… tu vois Bella, même ton garde du corps trouve que c'est mauvais, sans vouloir vous vexer, hein.

-Oh non, pas de problème..

Isabella prit une gorgée de vin avant de prendre la parole :

-Faut que tu réfléchisses pour savoir si tu veux porter ton album jusqu'au bout, en sachant que si tu signes pour la diffusion, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Je peux pas te dire quoi faire, ça, tu es la seule à le savoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si tu en as besoin, je peux te laisser mon studio d'enregistrement quelques heures par jour.

Angela prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir :

-En même temps, composer, écrire, je sais pas faire ça moi. Tu as travaillé, avec Meyer, tu en as pensé quoi ? Ça a bien marché pour toi ?

-Et bien disons que l'argent qu'ils m'ont fait gagner, je l'ai investi de sorte à couvrir la rupture de contrat. Quand ils m'ont contactée, je commençais à me faire un nom sur Internet alors ils ont été un véritable tremplin pour moi. Sans cette coopération, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que j'aurais réussi à me faire une petite place via les réseaux sociaux…

-Oui en fait tu m'aides pas trop...

Isabella prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

-Je peux pas prendre de décision pour toi, en revanche je peux te laisser les coordonnées de mes musiciens pour que tu te rapproches d'eux afin de leur parler compos. Mais c'est uniquement si tu veux quitter Meyer…

Angela resta dubitative, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors Isabella approfondit :

-Je ne regrette pas mon partenariat avec eux, mais je ne regrette pas de les avoir quitté non plus.

Angela resta quelques heures encore avec nous, sans prendre de décision pour autant. Nous réécoutâmes à plusieurs reprises son album avant qu'elle ne parte, Isabella, et surtout Angela, avaient fini la bouteille.

...

En ce qui me concerne, j'avais éprouvé de grandes difficultés à trouver un cadeau de Noël à Isabella : mais étant donné que nous n'avions même pas fêté Thanksgiving, j'avais envie de marquer le coup cette fois. Sauf que j'étais tellement en manque d'idée que je m'étais résolu à lui offrir une pizza (parce que je n'avais aucune autre solution ! ) jusqu'à ce que j'eusse une illumination alors que nous patientions dans la salle d'attente déserte de la clinique privée où elle avait rendez-vous pour contrôler son poignet et, éventuellement, retirer son attelle.

Habitué aux stars et aux contrats de confidentialité, le personnel médical nous avait donné rendez-vous en dehors des horaires habituels de consultations ce qui amoindrit grandement mon travail lors de l'entretien, puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les locaux.

L'idée du cadeau m'était venue alors que mon esprit divaguait et que mon regard s'était posé sur une table basse croulant sous une trentaine de magasines diverses. Sauf que ce cadeau-là, je n'étais pas certain qu'il lui plaise, ni que je réussisse à le mettre en place.

-Dites, est-ce qu'on a quelque chose de prévu le vingt-cinq ?

-Encore dans vos projets de fêter Noël chez vous ?

Elle n'avait pas été agressive, elle n'avait même pas levé son nez du magasine US Weekly qu'elle lisait.

-Non, pas tout à fait, et puis chez moi, c'est ici, non ?

- _Mi casa es tu casa_. -Un sourire sembla illuminer sa voix.

-Disons que j'aimerais occuper un peu de votre temps le vingt-cinq, quel créneau horaire serait disponible ?

Cette fois, elle avait relvé la tête, curieuse.

-Au-delà de quinze heures ça me paraît faisable. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-C'est une surprise ? -Cette fois, ses yeux brillaient.

-Peut-être.

-Han, Cullen, vous me faites un cadeau de Noël ?

-C'est pas impossible.

Elle avait lâché complètement son magasine pour me harceler afin d'avoir une idée de ce que je préparais, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin ne vienne la chercher. Je ne la quittai pas d'une semelle, l'accompagnant même lors de sa radio du poignet. Nous apprîmes que les deux phalanges qu'elle s'était brisées en frappant Jacob s'étaient reconsolidées et qu'Isabella pouvait retirer définitivement son attelle, à condition de faire attention. Elle était donc toute guillerette sur le chemin pour rejoindre le parking.

-Au fait votre sœur m'a envoyé des photos de la robe qu'elle m'a créée : elle est magnifique. Alice a vraiment beaucoup de talent.

-Je suis content de l'entendre. Vous allez la lui acheter alors ?

-Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas encore noté sur l'emploi du temps, mais on a une grosse soirée pour le réveillon du nouvel an, la robe sera parfaite !

-C'est bien que je le sache… et vous allez finir par me dire ce qu'on va faire pour Noël ?

Elle ouvrit la portière et lança avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle :

-Non, mais vous allez me remercier de vous faire assister à ça…

 **...**

« _Isabella Swan m'achète la robe ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?_

 _Elle m'achète une robe bon sang ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

 _C'est le début de ma carrière ! »_

-Je crois que vous avez fait une heureuse avec cette robe…

Nous étions tous les deux assis dans le salon, Isabella avait retrouvé avec plaisir sa guitare et laissait ses doigts aller au hasard sur les cordes, cherchant sa prochaine compo. Quant à moi, je devais gérer l'euphorie d'Alice, malgré les quasi trois milles kilomètres qui nous séparaient. Même Jasper et mes parents m'avaient contacté pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle et se plaindre de l'engouement exacerbé de ma sœur.

Pour le coup, j'étais heureux de la distance entre elle et moi. Parce qu'une Alice euphorique… c'est une Alice épuisante !

-J'y suis pour rien moi : si vous ne m'aviez pas parlé d'elle, je ne lui aurais pas vraiment porté d'intérêt quand elle m'a accostée et si je lui ai commandé une robe, c'est parce qu'elle a du talent, pas pour vous faire plaisir, à vous comme à elle. Donc j'y suis pour rien moi.

-Peut-être, mais vous lui offrez une visibilité incroyable.

Isabella m'avait parlé de la soirée du Nouvel An, celle où elle porterait la robe d'Alice, elle n'allait pas en revenir.

Noël approchait et les photos prises par Tanya lors du shooting étaient enfin sorties. Isabella avait alors fait la une de plusieurs grands magasines qui avaient retranscrit les quelques interviews qu'elle avait accordées par téléphone.

Je devais avouer que Tanya avait fait un excellent travail, non seulement avec son objectif mais également avec les retouches photos : personne ne pouvait imaginer que le shooting avait eu lieu dans un vieil hangar glauque. A la place, on pouvait voir Isabella, dans une pose assez suggestive sur la plage, ou appuyée sur une moto, sur le bord d'une route déserte, le regard perdu au loin. Je comprenais alors pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient ensemble depuis si longtemps.

Ma couverture préférée était celle d'Entertainment Weekly sur laquelle Isabella posait avec son short et son haut de maillot de bain sous une neige photoshopée : c'était à la fois décalé et de saison. Alice m'avait même envoyé la photo de la couverture pour me rappeler -au cas où !– que bientôt Isabella porterait une de ses robes.

J'avais réussi à obtenir d'elle que l'on décore l'appartement pour les fêtes. Elle m'avait juste dit dans quelles couleurs elle voulait qu'on habille le salon et m'avait chargé d'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait, avec ses coordonnées bancaires. Vraisemblablement, c'était la première fois qu'elle décorait les lieux pour Noël.

J'avais donc fait livrer un sapin de trois mètres -qui avait réussi à entrer dans l'ascenseur un peu par hasard- ainsi que des guirlandes lumineuses blanches et argentées et quelques unes en plumes rouges. J'avais décidé d'habiller la rambarde de l'escalier ainsi que le garde corps de la mezzanine d'une impressionnante composition faite de branches de sapin parmi lesquelles étaient fixées des petites pommes de pin et des LED argentées. Pour parfaire le tout, j'avais commandé une multitude de boules de tailles variées aux couleurs demandées par Isabella. Le montant était à quatre chiffres mais ça en valait la peine. Les livreurs de l'entreprise avaient signé les contrats de confidentialité avant de repartir rapidement.

Autant Isabella s'était totalement désintéressée des achats, autant elle avait eu à cœur de m'aider à tout mettre en place. Le sapin avait alors trouvé naturellement sa place à côté de l'écran télé, diffusant une douce lueur grâce aux guirlandes lumineuses. C'était l'arbre de Noël le plus majestueux que je n'avais jamais décoré. Quelques boules blanches et argentées avaient trouvé leur place sur les poignées des meubles de la cuisine et quelques décorations avaient fini dans nos chambres respectives. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à tout mettre en place pour finir sur le canapé face au sapin, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre nos mains. Le rendu était magnifique.

 **Verdict ?**

 **Comme le prochain post sera différé d'une journée... et que je suis très gentille...**

 **" La journée du vingt-quatre Décembre était particulièrement calme. Isabella l'avait passée devant les téléfilms de saison et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun plan de prévu pour la soirée. En temps normal, quand un événement était prévu, Isabella était soit une pile électrique, soit je ne la voyais pas de la journée parce qu'elle se préparait dans sa chambre, mais ce jour-là, elle était léthargique, affalée sur le canapé, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'avait mené en bateau pour ne pas passer Noël toute seule. J'étais même allé jusqu'à vérifier la liste des courses en ligne pour voir si elle avait prévu un repas à domicile, avec Emmett et Rosalie, ou même Newton, mais non, pas de dinde ni de champagne. Les prochains achats étaient habituels.**

 **-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **Je me tenais debout derrière le sofa, bien plus énergique qu'elle.**

 **-C'est top secret. Mais posez vous un peu : gardez votre énergie, vous en aurez besoin ce soir.**

 **-Et il y a quoi ce soir ? J'ai besoin de savoir, moi ! Niveau mise en place de la sécurité, comment ça va se passer ? On va où ? Est-ce que je conduis ? Je dois prendre quelle route ? Bref, il me faut des infos !**

 **Elle s'assit et se retourna pour me regarder :**

 **-C'est moi qui gère ce soir, c'est mon projet, mon secret.** _ **Je**_ **conduisais,** _ **je**_ **m'occupe de la sécurité et de l'organisation .**

 **-Donc je sers à rien ?**

 **Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi… "**


	18. Chapter 17

**Salut les fiiiiiiilles !**

 **Comment ça vaaaaaa ?**

 **J'étais censée avec fini cette fic le week-end dernier mais heuuuu c'est pas le cas ahahahah**

 **En revanche, vous êtes tellement exceptionnelles que vous avez dépassé les 231 reviews qui était mon record personnel... Je vous laisse m'imaginer faire la danse de la victoire XD**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **Piran : Hello ! C'est tout à fait ça, j'adore que Bella ait ce petit côté gamine enfoui en elle ^^ Ca contraste tellement avec le côté surper star ^^ Pour ce qui est des aquariums, j'adooore ta question hihihi Techniquement oui on peut avoir crevettes et méduses chez soi (moi-même j'ai des crevettes -oui j'avoue j'ai pas cherché l'idée très loin ahahah-) Quand aux méduses, j'ai piqué l'idée dans le film 7 vies (qui est un film formidable !) Tout ça pour dire que oui, c'est faisable, bien que compliqué ;) Quand à Mike... je dirai rien hihihihi**

 **Lau : ahahah tu vas avoir pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre mais heuuuu Noel va s'étendre sur 4 chapitres donc tu ne va pas avoir toutes tes réponses non plus ^^ sinon c'est pas drôle ! ahah**

 **Silly girl : Promis, il va en avoir un ! Noel c'est magique ! ahahah**

 **Momo 6 : C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'Edward ne fete pas Noel a l'autre bout du monde avec l'armée alors oui il est enthousiaste ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de leur histoire, jte cacherais pas que si la fic est longue c'est parce que ce sont deux handicapés des sentiments ahahahah**

 **Mimi : Salut toi ! Merci à toi pour ta lecture !**

 **Bon, j'ai un petit message perso à passer... ahah Si j'ai pas posté hier, c'est parce qu'hier soir, j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, ma jumelle, ma moitié... Jamais en m'inscrivant sur ce site j'aurais pensé partager une telle amitié, et hier les choses sont devenues concertes, là, sur un trottoir, dans des circonstances toutes aussi originales que notre amitié. Merci MaZelle Fanny pour cette formidable soirée ! Un vrai bonheur de t'avoir rencontrée *-***

 **Bon, jme tais pour vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre, en toute objectivité lol, jle trouve formidable !**

 **Chapitre 17**

La journée du vingt-quatre Décembre était particulièrement calme. Isabella l'avait passée devant les téléfilms de saison et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun plan de prévu pour la soirée. En temps normal, quand un événement était prévu, Isabella était soit une pile électrique, soit je ne la voyais pas de la journée parce qu'elle se préparait dans sa chambre, mais ce jour-là, elle était léthargique, affalée sur le canapé, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'avait mené en bateau pour ne pas passer Noël toute seule. J'étais même allé jusqu'à vérifier la liste des courses en ligne pour voir si elle avait prévu un repas à domicile, avec Emmett et Rosalie, ou même Newton, mais non, pas de dinde ni de champagne. Les prochains achats étaient habituels.

-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je me tenais debout derrière le sofa, bien plus énergique qu'elle.

-C'est top secret. Mais posez vous un peu : gardez votre énergie, vous en aurez besoin ce soir.

-Et il y a quoi ce soir ? J'ai besoin de savoir, moi ! Niveau mise en place de la sécurité, comment ça va se passer ? On va où ? Est-ce que je conduis ? Je dois prendre quelle route ? Bref, il me faut des infos !

Elle s'assit et se retourna pour me regarder :

-C'est moi qui gère ce soir, c'est mon projet, mon secret. _Je_ conduisais, _je_ m'occupe de la sécurité et de l'organisation .

-Donc je sers à rien ?

Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi…

-Si vous voulez tout savoir… j'ai besoin de vos muscles…. -Elle se rallongea et continua sans me regarder : maintenant si vous voulez être utile, vous pouvez me faire un chocolat chaud, mais encore une fois : gardez vos forces.

J'ignorais où ça allait nous mener, et j'aimais pas ça… ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre, ne rien pouvoir préparer, partir en aveugle, c'était trop risqué mais elle n'en démordit pas.

A la fin de son téléfilm, elle monta à l'étage où elle resta quelques instants. Le soleil était déjà couché quand elle m'appela depuis la mezzanine pour me demander de me changer. Docile, j'éteignis alors la télé et montai l'escalier en m'interrogeant sur la tenue adéquate : comment savoir ce que je devais porter si j'ignorais tout de notre programme ?

Sur la poignée de ma porte était suspendu un sac en toile : Isabella m'avait déjà choisi une tenue et, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans ma chambre, l'avait accroché dans le couloir. Elle était suffisamment méticuleuse pour ne pas prendre le risque de froisser une quelconque chemise dans le fond d'un sac alors il ne pouvait pas s'agissait de l'une d'elles et j'ouvris la poche avec curiosité, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir ce que nous allions faire de notre réveillon.

Elle avait placé à l'intérieur une tenue entièrement noire et sobre, bien loin de ce qu'elle m'avait fourni jusque là. Depuis mon arrivée avec mes quelques vêtements, Isabella et Clara, sa styliste, avaient eu à cœur de remplir mon dressing de tenues dont je n'avais pas encore porté le quart, mais elles s'étaient servies de moi comme d'un mannequin, testant -un peu trop- les différents styles et couleurs qui pourraient, ou non, me mettre en valeur.

Cela dit, en enfilant la tenue sélectionnée ce jour-là, je me rendis compte que nous étions bien loin des tenues de soirées qui valaient quelques centaines de dollars, si ce n'est plus.

Isabella m'avait fourni un jean slim un peu trop moulant à mon goût ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches longues également trop près du corps. Elle m'avait confié un manteau trois quarts et un bonnet… noirs. En même regardant dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, j'eus l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre un crime.

En sortant de ma salle de bain où j'étais allé pour observer le résultat, je tombai sur Isabella qui portait, elle aussi, la parfaite tenue pour assassiner quelqu'un : toute en noir, elle avait profondément enfoncé un bonnet sur sa tête après avoir relevé ses cheveux afin qu'aucun d'eux ne tombent sur ses épaules.

-On va braquer une banque ?

-Presque ! Ça c'est pour vous !

Elle me tendit une épaisse pochette cartonnée que j'ouvris aussitôt : une bonne centaine de contrats de confidentialité s'y trouvaient… « _Le signataire s'engage à ne dévoiler, sous aucun prétexte, ce qu'il s'apprête à voir, entendre ou déduire sous peine de poursuites judiciaires…_ ». Je les connaissais par cœur ces documents. Ceci étant, notre tenue et la quantité de formulaires à faire signer ne me rassuraient pas.

Isabella nous mena jusqu'au parking puis à travers les rues qui se désertaient à mesure que la nuit tombait. Un grand nombre de personnes devaient déjà être assis à table, en famille, à déguster un bon vin autour d'amuse-bouches alors que nous, nous arpentions la ville sans que je ne sache vers quelle destination.

Je pouvais entendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur le fait qu'Isabella ne voulait pas me donner le programme de la soirée, mais de mon côté, je ne pouvais pas travailler correctement dans ces conditions : sa sécurité n'était pas optimale et je n'aimais pas ça !

Mon attention était fixée sur l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre passager. Je tentais de repérer où nous allions mais je ne reconnus plus rien au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle stoppa la Lamborghini Gallardosur un parking quasiment vide, à l'arrière d'un long bâtiment blanc défraîchi qui s'élevait sur quatre étages. Nous étions au pied de l'un des deux côtés les moins larges et seules quelques fenêtres étaient présentes sur cette façade. Deux imposants semi-remorques se trouvaient déjà sur l'aire de stationnement, garés de façon à ce que leur porte arrière donnent sur ce qui semblait être une issue de secours.

Je pris quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre où nous étions et ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire mais j'étais complètement dans le flou : Isabella était censée me faire confiance, alors pourquoi avait-elle refusé de me parler de son projet ?

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du véhicule en même temps que les chauffeurs des camions et Isabella s'élança directement vers eux pour leur serrer la main. Le premier était le stéréotype même du chauffeur de poids lourds : bedonnant, grisonnant et arborant une tâche de gras bien visible, malgré le manque de luminosité, sur un pull blanc trop petit. Le second chauffeur était plus petit, plus fin et un peu plus présentable.

Je me rapprochai d'eux, contrats de confidentialité à la main et fis la connaissance de Franck et Ben. Ils étaient avenants et souriants, comme s'ils étaient contents d'être sur un parking presque glauque le soir de Noël. Isabella ne nous prêta pas plus attention et alla frapper à la porte qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur.

Quasiment instantanément, elle céda pour laisser place à une femme de taille moyenne, grisonnante dont le nez était surmonté de lunettes aux verres ronds et à la monture -trop- épaisses. Elle portait une robe, à la fois laide et ravissante aux couleurs et motifs de Noël : rennes et flocons de neige se côtoyaient sur un fond rouge vif. Elle était belle parce que de saison et tout à fait appropriée et, en même temps, moche parce que… et bien des rennes et des flocons sur un fond rouge….

Des rides sillonnaient son visage qui s'illumina au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Isabella.

-C'est un honneur de vous avoir avec nous ce soir !

-C'est à moi que ça fait le plus plaisir. Si vous voulez bien, on va se mettre au travail.

Franck et Ben commençaient à faire le tour de leur camion pour ouvrir leur remorque quand je profitai du fait qu'Isabella s'éloigne légèrement de la vieille femme pour lui faire signer un contrat.

-Edward, pour le moment, votre rôle c'est de trouver tous les adultes présents sur le rez-de-chaussée et de leur faire signer un contrat. Après vous nous rejoignez.

Même si j'étais content qu'elle ait momentanément oublié le « Cullen », je tiquai :

-Je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle…

-Non, non ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est moi qui gère ce soir, et je vous demande de vous occuper de la confidentialité. S'il y a une fuite, ça gâcherait tout. Alors vous allez arpenter les couloirs sans pousser aucune porte et vous nous retrouvez après. Et c'est moi votre patron alors vous m'écoutez et c'est tout.

Parfois, ce n'était pas fréquent mais ça arrivait de temps à autre, je la haïssais…

En bougonnant contre elle, je fis de nombreux aller-retours dans un long couloir qui allait d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment. Trente deux néons au plafond, quatorze différentes bandes de lino blanc tachetés au sol et quatre vingt trois adultes pour autant de signatures.

J'avais très vite compris où Isabella nous avait conduit, mais je n'avais pas encore saisi _pourquoi._

Parmi les adultes, la majorité avait les traits fatigués et les vêtements froissés, ils avaient été décontenancés, voire choqués, que je leur demande de signer un contrat de confidentialité mais une autre partie des gens que j'avais croisé m'avait semblé être content de me voir et avaient demandé d'eux-mêmes s'ils avaient quoique ce soit à remplir.

C'est en les croisant _eux_ que je compris où nous étions. Quand ils n'étaient pas habillés en père Noël ou en lutin, ils portaient des blouses sur lesquelles étaient cousu leur nom. Des stylos étaient entassés dans leur poches.

Isabella m'avait traîné dans un hôpital le soir de Noël… c'est pourquoi elle ne m'en avait probablement pas parlé plus tôt : me refuser de voir ma famille pour m'amener à la place dans un endroit comme celui-là... J'aurais ruminé mon mécontentement pendant des jours...

J'avais eu besoin de voir les blouses pour comprendre où j'étais : ni le long couloir desservant des dizaines de pièces, ni les murs blancs et froids, ni le manque cruel de mobilier et encore moins l'odeur de l'antiseptique ne m'avaient mis sur la voie. Cela dit, c'était tellement invraisemblable que je ne l'aurais jamais deviné autrement. Qui voudrait passer Noël dans un hôpital ? A part Isabella…

Quand je fus certain d'avoir fait signer tout le monde, je remballai mes documents dans leur pochette et croisai Isabella qui me remit les clés de la voiture pour que je puisse poser les contrats dans un endroit où on ne les perdrait pas, à savoir le coffre. Une fois fait, je vis Franck toujours occupé à vider sa remorque et lui prêtai main forte en prenant deux cartons avec moi. Je le suivis jusqu'à une salle que j'avais entraperçue sans y prêter plus attention, et regrettai aussitôt de ne pas y avoir jeté un œil plus tôt.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un réfectoire dont toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées contre un mur, à l'opposé de l'entrée. Trouver une place assise était encore faisable mais circuler entre les tables pourrait s'avérer compliqué. Un immense tapis de neige irisé avait été disposé dans la zone dégagée, recouvrant le lino et offrant un support à la décoration qu'Isabella, aidée de Franck et Ben installait depuis déjà deux heures.

Un imposant sapin, encore plus grand et dense que celui que nous avions à l'appartement, avait trouvé sa place dans le coin de la pièce, face à l'entrée, les ornements bleus turquoise et blancs commençaient à être installés parmi les branches.

Le personnel de l'hôpital, tout comme les visiteurs, ne les aidaient pas, préférant rester à l'écart, les mains dans les poches, ou ils évitaient consciemment le réfectoire.

Isabella était à genoux au sol en train de monter ce qui ressemblait au traîneau du père Noël. La voir manier un tournevis était assez comique, étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vue bricoler quoi que ce soit à l'appartement. Je m'approchai en faisant attention à ne pas faire bouger le tapis de neige et m'agenouillai à ses côtés :

-Vous préféreriez pas une visseuse ?

-Et prendre le risque de réveiller tout le monde ? Je préfère perdre du temps.

-D'accord. Je peux faire quelque chose maintenant que tout le monde a signé ?

-Les camions sont déchargés ?

Je repensai aux piles de cartons de tailles différentes encore présentes dans les remorques :

-Non.

-Ben voilà : vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Franck, Ben et moi retournâmes sur le parking pour vider les cartons qu'il restait.

-Pourquoi personne ne nous aide ? Ils sont là à regarder, les mains dans les poches… c'est le genre de chose que je supporte pas.

-Oh, ils ont proposé de nous aider, hein, mais votre patronne les a envoyé balader. J'ai même proposé de monter moi-même le traîneau mais elle m'a fusillé du regard !

Ben rigola et nous formâmes une chaîne de sorte à vider les marchandises au plus vite. Il nous fallut encore une demie heure pour tout déposer dans le réfectoire. Isabella avait fini de monter son imposant traîneau et l'avait placé devant l'entrée, en biais. Elle mettait en place des rennes en plastique de grande taille sur l'attelage, face aux tables qui avaient été déplacées.

Nous la laissâmes avec son traîneau pour finir de décorer le sapin, nous aidant d'un escabeau pour atteindre les plus hautes branches. Je comprenais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Isabella m'avait dit de garder mes forces et était restée avachie dans le canapé toute la journée : il était près d'une heure du matin, je commençais à avoir des courbatures et à fatiguer alors que nous étions encore loin d'avoir terminé.

Une fois l'arbre de Noël habillé, nous avions disposé de petits elfes un peu partout sur la scénette avant de répartir une quantité impressionnante de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Ils étaient tous nominatifs et il me parut clair que ce projet était important aux yeux d'Isabella. Celle-ci quitta la pièce sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, des cadeaux sous le bras, très probablement pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas suffisamment bien portantes pour rejoindre la grande pièce où nous travaillions depuis plus de sept d'heures.

Ben, Franck et moi nous asseyons sur une des premières tables qui faisaient face aux décorations et admirons notre travail, rincés. J'avais mal partout, j'étais épuisé mais particulièrement fier de ce que nous avions mis en place. On se croyait au pays du père Noël !

La vieille dame qui nous avait ouvert la porte à notre arrivée et que nous n'avions plus revue de la nuit nous rejoignit et s'assit sur une des chaises à proximité. Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

-C'est l'hôpital qui finance tout ça ? Vous avez eu des subventions ?

-Oh non, jeune homme ! C'est Bella qui se charge de tout ! Elle fait ça chaque année depuis quatre ans mais c'est la première fois qu'elle vient en personne pour mettre en place.

-Sérieusement ?

Elle hocha la tête, me laissant perplexe. Si elle était prête à dépenser autant d'argent et d'énergie, pourquoi faire signer tous ces contrats de confidentialité ? Elle devrait au moins chercher à ce que cela se sache, c'est le genre d'événement qui faut médiatiser, la publicité serait phénoménale pour elle, encore plus que le fait de se montrer sur un tapis rouge !

Elle finit par nous rejoindre, visiblement aussi fatiguée que moi et félicita le travail que nous avions effectué. Ben et Franck nous saluèrent avant de partir et Isabella nous fit asseoir au fond de la pièce, après avoir circulé péniblement entre les tables, jusqu'à trouver deux chaises contre le mur. Nos bonnets avaient rejoint depuis longtemps l'intérieur de nos poches et nous avions vite retiré nos vestes pour plus d'aisance.

Nous étions tous les deux avachis sur nos chaises, épuisés, fixant le travail réalisé en une nuit. J'avais sincèrement l'impression de regarder un magasine de déco ou la vitrine d'un grand magasin au mois de décembre. Personne ne nous approchait pour parler avec Isabella Swan la Super Star et chacun respectait son contrat de confidentialité en occultant la tentation de la prendre en photo.

-Pourquoi ne pas vouloir médiatiser tout ça ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

-Pour la publicité ! La ménagère adore ce genre de star.

-On n'est pas là pour la ménagère, Edward, ni pour mon prochain album ou la couverture du prochain US Weekly. Vous comprendrez bientôt.

Un jeune homme arborant une blouse de l'hôpital s'approcha timidement de nous et, alors que je me tendis instinctivement, prêt à l'envoyer balader pour avoir demandé un autographe, il ne fit que déposer deux cafés sur notre table avant de filer le plus vite possible malgré les obstacles qui barraient sa route.

Nous posâmes nos mains autour des tasses en plastique, les yeux rivés sur le sapin que les guirlandes lumineuses faisaient scintiller, trop fatigués pour lever nos cafés jusqu'à nos lèvres.

Doucement, les rayons du soleil commencèrent à éclairer notre décoration et, brusquement, le couloir prit vie. Depuis notre arrivée dans la nuit, il avait été silencieux et nous avions agit en toute discrétion, mais soudainement tout s'agita. De jeunes, voire très jeunes enfants, débarquèrent bruyamment dans le réfectoire, certains étaient accompagnés par ce que j'estimais être leurs parents, d'autres étaient avec le personnel soignant et quelque uns (les plus grands ou les plus… sains ?) arrivèrent seuls, tous avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

La majorité des enfants était chauve, les yeux cernés et les joues creusées mais la joie sur leur visage me fit oublier la maladie, la fatigue et les courbatures.

-Vous aviez raison.

-À quel sujet ?

-Vous aviez dit que j'allais vous remercier de m'avoir fait participer à ça…

Je détournai mon regard de la scène la plus attendrissante qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir pour poser mes yeux sur Isabella et me saisis de sa main qui reposait contre sa tasse, me permettant alors le geste le plus intime que j'avais jamais eu envers elle, je tentai d'occulter la douceur de sa peau.

-Merci.

-Avouez que c'est mieux que Chicago.

-J'avoue.

Elle vida sa tasse d'un trait avant de se lever :

-On y va.

Je la suivis docilement, mon café à la main, et, alors que les enfants s'étaient jetés au pied du sapin pour y trouver leur cadeau, je m'attendis à ce qu'elle aille les voir, ne serait-ce que parce que la majorité d'entre eux devait être fan d _'Isabella Swan,_ mais au lieu de ça, elle quitta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. Dans le couloir, elle prit sur sa gauche et se dirigea à l'opposé de la sortie et du parking.

A mesure que nous nous éloignions du réfectoire, le silence revenait. Sans m'expliquer ce que nous faisions, Isabella longea le couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte d'une chambre dont un hublot nous permettait d'observer l'intérieur.

Un jeune garçon totalement chauve et relié à plusieurs perfusions était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il était séparé du reste de sa chambre par une espèce de longue bâche transparente qui courait tout autour de son lit. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en médecine mais il me sembla avoir à faire à ce que l'on appelle un enfant-bulle.

Cependant, je m'étais toujours imaginé ces enfants tristes et repliés sur eux-mêmes alors que celui-ci était heureux et souriant, une manette de jeu sans fil entre les mains : le personnel devait sans doute l'avoir stérilisée avant.

Isabella le fixa encore quelques instants puis je sentis ses doigts se mêler aux miens, alors qu'elle regardait toujours droit devant elle.

-Joyeux Noël Edward.

-Joyeux Noël Isabella.

-Considère qu'aujourd'hui tu peux m'appeler « Bella », c'est ton cadeau !

Nous rîmes tous les deux discrètement en jetant des coups d'œil au travers des hublots des chambres dont les enfants n'avaient pas pu se rendre jusqu'au sapin puis nous rejoignîmes la voiture sans dire au revoir à personne, la main de _Bella_ toujours dans la mienne.

-Maintenant allons dormir un peu : la journée n'est pas finie.

 **Alors, alors ? Est-ce que vous avez autant aimé ce chapitre que moi ?**

 **Bella n'est-elle pas pardonnée d'avoir refusé à Edward de partir à Chicago ? hihi**

 **Noël est loin d'être terminé, alors je lance un nouveau jeu concours ^^ A vous de trouver le cadeau qu'Edward fera à Isabella, et inversement (oui parce qu'elle va pas se contenter de le laisser l'appeler** _ **Bella**_ **toute une journée, hein, elle a prévu mieux ! )**

 **Si vous trouvez le cadeau, je vous envoie en mp le chapitre correspondant *-* Et pour les guests, si vous trouvez, on s'arrangera ^^**

 **Gros bisous mes beautés !**

 **PS: je vous aime !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Salut les giiiiiirls !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Piran : Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais je t'ai répondu par MP, sur ton compte, parce que je t'ai rédigé un roman ! XD**

 **Lau : Merciiii ! Je vois que la pédiatrie a surpris tout le monde XD j'adoooore ça ! *-* Aaaah Edward stresse vite dès qu'il perd la main ! OOOOh un an de pizzas gratuites *-* Moi j'épouse direct la personne qui m'offre ça ! ahahahahhah mais non, c'est pas ça ^^ On est d'accord, bosser et pouvoir mater en même temps c'est trop génial... (et je sais de quoi je parle mais chuuuuuuut ) mouahahahah**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **J'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse profiter du cadeau de bella à Edward ;)**

 **Certaines d'entre vous ont trouvé ce que Bella a offert à Edward (pour celles qui ont eu l'exclue, j'ai rajouté une petite conversation), mais personne n'a trouvé ce qu'Edward a offert à Bella... ahahah**

 **J'espère juste que c'est pas trop dur pour vous de vous projeter dans la période des fêtes, est-ce utile de vous dire que quand j'ai écrit ces chapitres là, j'étais en plein dedans ? hihi**

 **Chapitre 18**

Le retour fut silencieux et ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le salon qu'il fut rompu par Isabella :

-On se retrouve à midi et demi dans le salon, soyez bien habillé, mais pas trop quand même.

-Encore un projet mystérieux ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle montait déjà les escaliers :

-Vous n'avez pas idée !

J'aurais pu croire que jouer au père Noël pour des enfants malades m'aurait empêché de m'endormir rapidement : le fait de voir leurs regards émerveillés -et d'en être partiellement responsable !- était une des plus belles expériences de ma vie, seulement le sommeil me gagna aussitôt ma tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Ce furent trois coups frappés sur la porte de ma chambre qui me réveillèrent :

-Edward, j'espère que vous êtes debout : on part dans dix minutes !

J'étais loin d'être prêt et me préparai en un temps record pour rejoindre Isabella à midi vingt neuf dans l'entrée. Dans la hâte, j'avais porté mon choix sur le costume brun que Clara et Isabella avaient choisi pour moi à mes débuts ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont je n'avais pas fermé les derniers boutons : _bien habillé mais pas trop._ Je me figeai devant Isabella, attendant son avis. Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté avant de lâcher :

-C'est pas mal. Vous avez fait des progrès point de vue vestimentaire !

J'aurais pu me passer de la fin de sa phrase… la mode et l'assortiment des vêtements entre eux, c'était l'affaire de ma sœur, pas la mienne ! Ceci étant, Isabella me fit un grand sourire et j'oubliai aussitôt qu'elle venait de me vexer.

Alors que j'avais dû faire des efforts pour être présentable, elle, elle portait un jean slim et un sweat-shirt noir deux à trois tailles trop grands, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon vite et mal fait.

 _Deux poids deux mesures._

Dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton qui mène au garage, donc pas de limousine. Même si une fois de plus je ne savais pas où nous allions et que c'était contre-professionnel, cela me tendait moins que la veille. Mais je restais curieux :

-On va où ?

-Manger !

Je n'obtins pas plus d'information, était-ce parce que notre nuit en pédiatrie avait été extraordinaire ou parce que la surprise que je lui avais concoctée approchait à grands pas, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Non pas que j'avais une confiance aveugle envers l'organisation de la jeune femme mais mon intuition me disait que tout se passerait pas, notre journée allait être géniale, bien qu'épuisante.

A ma grande surprise, ce fut Isabella qui prit le volant, comme la veille, et je montais docilement sur le siège passager de la Porsche Panamera. Elle sortit du garage et s'inséra aisément dans la circulation. Elle conduisit jusqu'à sortir du centre ville et roula en direction du lac Union.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sauf si vous cherchez un indice sur votre cadeau ! Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas la route des yeux.

\- La personne qui nous a ouvert la porte, hier soir, m'a confié que c'était la première fois que vous vous déplaciez en personne pour vous occuper de la décoration alors que vous financez tout depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- A votre avis ? -Je vis son sourcil s'arquer avant qu'elle ne doive poursuivre son explication, étant donné que je ne percutais pas.- Vous êtes arrivé !

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil : je ne voyais pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Et en quoi ma présence change les choses ?

\- Et bien, vous êtes avec moi h24, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous ! - Elle éclata de rire avant de se reprendre : En réalité, mobiliser Emmett le soir de Noël alors qu'il avait déjà tout lâché pour moi me faisait profondément culpabiliser. Il passait le réveillon avec nos parents puis avec Rosalie quand elle a débarqué dans sa vie, alors je ne me voyais pas trop le réquisitionner pour ce genre de chose. Mais je commençais à détester le fait de ne pas participer moi-même, alors je profite un peu de vous, j'avoue !

\- Et ca me va très bien !

Oh oui, ça m'allait qu'elle veuille profiter de moi !

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle stoppa le véhicule devant le Canlis, l'un des restaurants les plus côtés de la ville. Nous étions en double file et elle ne coupa pas le moteur.

J'avais alors cru que l'on attendait un voiturier pour pouvoir aller manger en tête à tête dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville -et me réjouissais déjà à cette idée- mais il n'arriva pas et le moteur continuait à tourner.

-Appelez-moi à la fin de votre repas et je viendrais vous chercher.

-Vous venez pas avec moi ?

-Oh non, ça serait trop bizarre !

\- Et vous allez faire quoi, vous ?

-Je retourne dormir !

Mon idée de rendez-vous en tête à tête se cracha brutalement au sol.

-Ca va pas être possible : je vous laisse pas toute seule !

-Je vais rentrer me coucher, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive ?

-La dernière fois que je vous ai laissée seule, vous vous êtes cassé deux phalanges !

Le ton était doucement en train de monter entre nous.

-Stop ! Sortez de cette voiture et allez profiter de votre cadeau, nom d'un chien !

Elle se pencha par-dessus moi et ouvrit ma portière :

-Allez Cullen, dehors ! Me gâchez pas Noël !

C'était peine perdue que d'essayer de lutter contre elle. Emmett m'avait souhaité bon courage pour supporter sa sœur et m'avait demandé comment je m'en sortais avec elle, j'aurais dû saisir les sous entendus. Même si Isabella pouvait être adorable et d'une générosité sans borne, elle restait incroyablement têtue.

Je quittai la voiture et restai immobile, à moitié sur la route et ne bougeais pas avant de voir la Panamera prendre à droite sur la rue et disparaître. Je pénétrai dans le restaurant sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre. Allais-je devoir manger tout seul avec moi-même ? Le cadeau que je lui avais fait était bien mieux ! Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha directement vers moi pour me demander de le suivre, sans même demander mon nom.

Isabella semblait avoir tout organisé.

Je me laissai guider au travers d'une grande salle qui ne contenait pas plus d'une demie douzaine de tables rondes. La décoration était somptueuse, bien que sobre et épurée : ils avaient marié quelques touches argentées à un blanc qu'Alice aurait sûrement qualifié de « crème », créant ainsi une décoration élégante qui devait très probablement être à la mode. La vue splendide sur le lac, offerte par d'immenses baies vitrées, ne gâchait rien ! Isabella m'avait déposé dans le genre d'endroit où le prix d'un coca est à deux chiffres. Je n'étais pas certain d'y avoir ma place et regrettai de ne pas porter une cravate.

On me fit passer une porte pour arriver dans l'arrière salle, plus petite, plus intimiste. Une seule table ronde, parfaitement drapée de nappes blanche et argent, se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Je ne prêtais pas plus attention à l'aménagement luxueux du lieu : mes yeux ne quittaient plus les personnes assises autour de la table.

Comment avait-elle fait _ça_?

-Eddy, mon chéri !

Au moment où je passai le seuil de la porte, mes parents, Alice et Jasper se levèrent de leur chaise pour m'enlacer fermement. Incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste, je passai passivement de bras en bras puis ma sœur, en riant, me guida jusqu'à la chaise qu'ils m'avaient gardée. En m'asseyant, je repris mes esprits :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Cache ta joie ! Fit mon père avant de s'esclaffer.

C'était tellement surréaliste de tous nous retrouver ainsi, dans l'un des restaurants les plus en vogue de la ville... C'est ma mère qui me répondit alors que des étoiles avaient pris place dans ses yeux :

-Et bien écoute, on a reçu une grosse enveloppe, à la maison…

-Quand ?

Je voulais absolument savoir si Isabella avait organisé ça avant ou après que l'on se soit pris la tête au sujet du réveillon.

-Oh je sais plus mon chéri, ce devait être début décembre, pourquoi ?

C'était donc _avant_ que je ne râle à l'idée de ne pas voir ma famille… j'étais un imbécile…

-Pour rien, continue.

-Je disais ? Ah oui une enveloppe ! Figure toi qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait nos quatre billets d'avion, aller-retours, la réservation de l'hôtel, et quand je dis « hôtel », je devrais dire « palace » ainsi que différents horaires pour des taxis ! On a même reçu des places pour la grande roue!

-Ah oui, tout ça ?

Isabella avait peut-être mauvais caractère mais je lui avais fait une scène pour voir mes proches alors qu'elle avait déjà organisé leur séjour à Seattle, probablement parce qu'elle culpabilisait à l'avance… Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle !

-Maintenant, Eddy, dis nous qui c'est ! -Alice, ma pile électrique…

-Parce que vous êtes vraiment venus ici sans savoir qui vous invitait et sans pouvoir remercier personne ?

-Heu… oui.

-C'est hyper prudent dites moi…

-Oh allez ! On reçoit pas tous les jours des invitations tous frais payés pour voir notre fils !

Un serveur, guindé, nœud papillon et tiré à quatre épingles arriva pour distribuer les menus avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Autant j'avais pensé au prix du coca, autant je n'avais pas pensé au fait que les prix ne seraient même pas inscrits sur la carte (sûrement de peur que l'on quitte les lieux avant de passer commande !).

Ma mère dut voir ma tête car elle m'expliqua :

-Le repas est aux frais de la personne qui nous a invité. Tu crois toujours qu'on aurait dû refuser ?

J'haussai un sourcil sans répondre, en revanche je sentis mes lèvres commencer à s'étirer dans un sourire que je tentai aussitôt de réfréner. Isabella avait été adorable.

-Edward tu rougis ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Non je rougis pas !

Jasper était bien trop observateur !

Mes proches me racontèrent alors qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille et qu'ils allaient repartir en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient pu faire le tour de la ville en limousine et ils me montrèrent toutes les photos qu'ils avaient faites depuis le Seattle Great Wheel, la grande roue qui surplombe la baie. Nous passâmes notre commande et alors que j'étais extrêmement gêné de manger ainsi aux frais d'Isabella, mes proches, quant à eux, n'hésitèrent pas pour en profiter et demander homard et foie gras. Mon attention se porta alors sur des langoustines flambées.

Bien évidemment, ma famille avait amené avec elle les cadeaux de Noël que je leur avais fait livrer à Chicago pour les ouvrir ce matin-là et ils me remercièrent longuement. L'apéritif servi, ils me donnèrent les miens, comme si leur présence pouvait ne pas suffire !

Mes parents m'avaient payé un aller retour pour deux personnes à Chicago sans date précisée et valable pendant un an...

Avaient-ils réellement pensé que je puisse y aller avec _mon employeur_? J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer Isabella chez mes parents : c'était surréaliste ! Elle ferait une syncope rien qu'en voyant les murs de la chambre d'Alice ! Cette dernière, avec l'aide financière de Jasper m'avait offert les partitions piano de l'intégralité des musiques d'Isabella… Aux yeux de ma sœur, c'était un clin d'œil à la soirée pendant laquelle nous nous étions retrouvés par hasard au bar, juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre Isabella. C'était probablement une façon pour Alice de me remercier pour avoir parlé de ses créations.

-Et d'ailleurs, tu sais que quelqu'un est passé à l'hôtel, hier soir, pour récupérer la robe ?

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, comme si toutes les stars de Seattle savaient pour ma venue ! Bref un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace est passé récupérer mon travail.

-Oh c'est super ça !

Isabella avait probablement missionné son frère pour aller chercher la tenue qu'Alice avait confectionnée. Ma coloc n'avait simplement pas été très maligne à l'idée d'envoyer directement quelqu'un sans faire semblant de s'interroger sur la présence d'Alice, heureusement qu'elle était trop obnubilée par le fait d'avoir vendu sa toute première robe à une star internationale comme Isabella pour se rendre compte de la bizarrerie que c'était.

-Et du coup, Eddy, toujours aussi satisfait de ton travail ?

-Oui, oui, la preuve : vous êtes là.

-Oh oui ton patron a l'air d'être vraiment sympa…

Décidément, parler avec Jasper était comme marcher sur des œufs. J'appréhendais à chaque fois d'en dire trop :

-Et bien oui, on s'entend bien…

-Vous vous entendez bien, hein ?

-Et bien oui, il y a une certaine forme de complicité entre nous, tu sais à force de vivre ensemble.

-Une forme de complicité ?

-Oui, on partage les mêmes délires, les mêmes silences, c'est bien ça qu'on appelle être complices, non ?

-Si, mais il est où le problème, parce qu'il y en a un, n'est-ce pas ?

J'appréciais Jasper, sincèrement, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il fasse d'autres études que psycho.

-Et bien disons que j'aime vraiment ma vie actuelle….

-Mais… ?

Oh il m'agaçait !

-Disons que j'ai tendance à oublier…

-Oublier quoi ?

-Que c'est qu'un boulot ! Bon t'as fini ? Tu veux que je te paie la psychanalyse ?

Tout le monde s'offusqua autour de la table et ma mère prit le relais :

-Oh Eddy, chéri, calme toi, veux tu.

Mon ton était effectivement monté, comme souvent dès que ça touchait Isabella de trop près. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de pouvoir profiter de leur présence pour avoir enfin quelqu'un a qui parler de tout cela :

-Disons que j'ai tendance à oublier que ce que je fais est un travail, j'y ai trop pris goût. J'ai juste envie de faire ce que je fais par plaisir et non pour un salaire. Et à chaque fois que ma paie est versée, c'est la bulle dans laquelle nous vivons qui éclate.

-En fait, Eddy -la voix de ma sœur était douce, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je me fâche contre elle- tu es amoureux d'elle ? Parce qu'on est bien d'accord que ton patron est une femme...

C'était quoi cette question ? Je pouvais pas être amoureux d'Isabella… c'était impossible ! Je pourrais pas travailler pour elle si c'était le cas. Sa vie serait en danger si je laissais ce genre de sentiments s'installer. Mais en même temps, si j'avais envie de ne plus percevoir de salaire et la protéger comme tout homme se doit de protéger une femme qui lui est proche… n'est-ce pas que je voulais du rôle de petit ami à ses côtés ? J'étais resté un long moment le regard dans le vide à ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

-Oh mon bébé c'est super ça ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un !

-Non maman c'est pas aussi simple…

-Bien sûr que si ! Arrête juste de trop réfléchir !

-Quand bien même… -quelles infos pouvais-je livrer sans dévoiler l'identité d'Isabella ?- son cœur n'est pas libre et appartient déjà à un autre homme.

-Oh…

La déception fut générale autour de la table et le sujet changea. Le repas avait été agréable et les plats étaient un véritable régal. Nous étions à la fin du dessert quand j'envoyai un message à Isabella pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Au moment où les serveurs vinrent reprendre nos assiettes vides, nous nous réjouîmes de ne pas avoir à éprouver le stress de l'addition, je ne voulais même pas connaître le montant de notre repas !

Nous quittâmes le restaurant après un dernier regard sur la vue offerte sur le lac Union. Une limousine attendait mes proches devant l'entrée et je repérai l'Aston Martin aux vitres teintées un peu plus loin. Les membres de ma famille la remarquèrent également mais personne ne fit de commentaire, même Alice qui, j'en étais persuadé, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : courir jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrir la portière conducteur pour voir qui était au volant.

Nous prîmes le temps de nous saluer, d'autant que j'ignorais quand j'aurais l'occasion de les revoir.

Nous nous enlaçâmes tour à tour et Jasper ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter pour me glisser à l'oreiller :

-Tu as deux choix devant toi : ou tu refoules ce que tu ressens et tu passes à autre chose ou tu évinces ce type.

Évincer Mike… Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça à Isabella ? Aurais-je vraiment la force d'ignorer mes sentiments ?

Je laissai mes proches pour me rapprocher de l'Aston et, après un regard circulaire, j'ouvris la portière passager, laissant s'échapper le volume -à fond !- d'un des derniers morceaux à la mode. Les tympans d'Isabella n'allaient pas rester sains très longtemps !

En me glissant sur le siège, je me rendis compte que ma famille était toujours sur le trottoir à nous fixer, un grand sourire affiché sur leurs lèvres. Le parfum délicat d'Isabella avait envahit l'habitacle.

 _Refouler ou évincer…_

Isabella baissa le son de la musique pour demander :

-Bien mangé ?

-C'était excellent ! La surprise était absolument géniale !

Était-ce le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait en lui-même où était-ce son parfum qui m'hypnotisait mais je ne pus me retenir et mes lèvres virent se plaquer sur sa joue.

-Merci Bella !

Après tout, elle m'avait bien autorisé à l'appeler hein, autant en profiter ! Elle rit et ce son compléta la perfection de cette journée.

Elle commença lentement à rouler, s'arrêtant sur le côté de la limousine, comme pour permettre à ma famille et moi de nous dire une dernière fois au revoir malgré le verre teinté. Puis nous nous mîmes en route jusqu'à l'appartement.

-Ne reste plus que votre cadeau !

-Han, c'est quoi ?

-Je peux pas vous dire, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise.

-Ca va me plaire ?

-Normalement oui, mais je suis pas certain à cent pour cent.

Même si son regard ne quittait pas la route, je vis un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et un sourcil s'arquer.

Son cadeau, ça serait quitte ou double.

 **Message à FanDeFanfiction, ah si j'ai fait une petite fin sadique XD**

 **Alors, ce cadeau ? Bella n'avait-elle pas raison de refuser à eddy de partir pour Chicago ? Vous comprenez maintenant que vous m'avez fait délirer à être autant fâchées contre elle ahahah**

 **Est-ce qu'on n'adore pas toutes Jasper dans ce chapitre ? Sans vouloir spoiler quoi que ce soit :** _ **refouler ou évincer**_ **sera un leitmotiv pour notre eddyroudoudou mdrrrr**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera... rhalalala... en doute modestie, ce sera une tuerie ! *-***


	20. Chapter 19

**Salut la foule en délire !**

 **mouahahah ça va pas mieux moi...**

 **Comment ca va ? Est-ce que ça irait mieux si je vous disais qu'il ne me reste que quelques minis paragraphes à écrire avant de finir l'épilogue de cette fic ? Après des mois et des mois de durs labeurs XD Bien évidemment, je compte enchaîner direct avec la suivante ^^**

 **Réponses à mes guests adorées :**

 **Piran : Je t'ai répondu en mp et comme toujours je ne demande ce qui est le mieux : une réponse en mp ou en début de chapitre ^^ Bises**

 **Lau : Peut-être qu'Edward a trouvé mieux comme cadeau... tu me diras ce que tu en penses, mais moi je trouve qu'il a fait fort ! Normal, c'est le meilleur *-* Refouler ou évincer... aaaaah telle est la question ! Ca aurait même pu être le titre de cette fic ahahaha ! Les billets d'avion... ouiii ce sont des ptits malins les parents Cullen ! XD Oui il m'arrive de mater en bossant ahahah je sais c'est pas bien du tout ! Disons que je m'occupe d'enfants et que, parfois, je m'autorise à faire la bise à certains parents quand on me fait un cadeau XDXDXD**

 **Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! *-***

 **Momo 6 : tu sais quoi ? je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas de review de toi ^^ jme suis dit "haaaan ça y est, elle aime plus" XDXD #parano ah mais ce sont clairement des handicapés des sentiments ! j'ai jamais dit le contraire lol j'aime pas les couples qui se forment trop vite XD et le main dans la main... hihi contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Je suis contente que l'idée du cadeau de bella t'ait plu (oups jme répète lol) et Jasper... il est pas psy pour rien lol**

 **Je vous présente donc le cadeau d'Eddy à Bella... je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés *-***

 **Chapitre 19**

Je venais de stopper le véhicule et Isabella était soudainement devenue silencieuse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Nous avions eu le temps de nous poser sur le canapé devant un téléfilm, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Quand l'heure de quitter l'appartement s'était approchée, nous nous étions extirpés du sofa pour nous changer. Isabella m'avait demandé comment est-ce qu'elle devait se vêtir et je lui avais alors conseillé d'opter pour un de ses sweats sans forme et trop grand, ainsi qu'un bonnet. Quant à moi j'avais quitté mon costume pour un jean et une veste à capuche. Nous avions choisi des chaussures confortables et des vestes suffisamment chaudes, nos bonnets enfoncés dans nos poches.

J'avais choisi de prendre la 911 dans le garage et avais conduit à travers la ville jusqu'à nous garer sur Alaskan Way. Le soleil déclinait doucement et j'espérais qu'il ferait jour suffisamment longtemps.

-Edward, j'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de me faire faire ce à quoi je pense.

Elle porta son regard au travers de la fenêtre, fixant l'embarcadère et l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Vous sortez quasiment pas de chez vous, à part pour courir quand vous êtes persuadée de ne croiser personne : c'est pas sain ! Alors quelle meilleure occasion de sortir que Noël ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, elle avait instantanément pâli.

-Parce qu'on est pas sorti aujourd'hui ?

-Pour s'enfermer dans un hôpital ? Quand vous n'êtes pas sortie de la voiture au Canlis ? C'est ça sortir pour vous ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et je commençais à culpabiliser.

-Jveux pas y aller. Je veux pas sortir de la voiture. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme un enfant qui bouderait.

-Isabella, -je ne me permis pas de l'appeler _Bella_ , même si elle m'avait donné son accord quelques heures plus tôt, en revanche, je posai ma main sur son épaule après m'être contorsionné sur le siège- tout va bien se passer, et puis c'est Noël. Écoutez, vous voyez les deux hommes appuyés sur le muret, ce sont des collègues de Sam, le garde du corps de Mike…

-Oui je sais qui est Sam, merci !

-Ils viennent avec nous sur le bateau, nous serons trois pour vous protéger et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Les deux hommes d'une carrure respectable étaient tellement semblables l'un l'autre qu'ils auraient pu être pris pour des jumeaux si l'un n'était pas blond et l'autre brun. Tyler et Ryan étaient tous les deux issus de l'armée et m'avaient été chaudement recommandés par Sam pour l'occasion. Ils avaient opté pour des tenues passe partout et nous avaient aussitôt repérés : la Porsche 911 n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, mais j'avais eu envie de me faire plaisir. Et puis prendre la Chevrolet à plateau… _non merci._

J'avais d'ailleurs appris que c'était le véhicule qu'Isabella conduisait avant que sa carrière ne se lance véritablement : elle n'avait pas souhaité s'en séparer, prétextant que cela lui permettait de garder les pieds ancrés au sol.

-J'ai pas envie…

-Je vous ai dit que les chances de voir des baleines étaient élevées ? Et que l'on peut voir des orques quasi systématiquement ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent :

-Vrai ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Isabella enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête jusqu'à ses sourcils et sortit du véhicule plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais cru possible et dus trottiner pour la rejoindre. Heureusement que Tyler et Ryan avaient été là pour l'encadrer dès sa sortie de la voiture. Je pris place sur la gauche d'Isabella, camouflant mes cheveux sous mon bonnet de sorte à être le moins reconnaissable possible en cas de paparazzi, Tyler et Ryan étaient dernière, ainsi nous étions suffisamment bien disposés de sorte à assurer la meilleure sécurité possible alors que nous patientions dans la file d'attente pour monter sur un ferry bleu et blanc, plus petit qu'un _fly boat_ mais tout de même d'une taille conséquente. Un muret sécurisait Isabella sur sa droite.

Au lieu d'admirer le paysage, Isabella fixait ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement :

-Edward, jveux pas. J'ai peur ! Et ya trop de gens !

Sa main enserra la mienne un peu trop fermement.

-On est là, Isabella. Tout se passera bien. Je vous laisse me dire trois fois que vous voulez partir et à la troisième fois on rentrera, ça c'était la première.

Elle se tourna vivement vers ses gardes du corps temporaires sans que sa main ne relâche la mienne :

-Hey les gars, jveux partir, ramenez moi chez moi !

-Ca compte pas, fis-je en me rapprochant de son oreille, c'est toujours votre première tentative ça.

-C'est de la tricherie !

Son nez était en train de rougir à cause du vent froid qui fouettait nos visages. J'ignorais si mon sang pouvait toujours circuler dans mes doigts avec sa main fermement agrippée à la mienne. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne la relâcher qu'au moment où nous nous retrouverions face à des orques.

-Et si on me reconnaît ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-On est trois pour vous protéger, tout se passera bien.

-Ok.

Elle entrelaça nos doigts avant de porter son regard par-dessus le muret, fixant l'océan. L'embarquement commença et la foule se mit en branle pour avancer. Isabella sursauta avant de me regarder avec un visage apeuré :

-Edward je veux pas, je me sens pas bien !

Sa main libre commença à déboutonner sa veste.

-C'est votre deuxième tentative, plus qu'une.

-Par contre si je peux me permettre, fit Ryan, le blond, si vous voulez passer inaperçus, il faudrait voir à arrêter de vous vouvoyer hein, ça fait pas naturel et ça pourrait attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Bien sûr !

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Je lâchais la main d'Isabella pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules : elle tremblait comme une feuille.

-Pense aux baleines.

La tutoyer me parut étrange mais je ne m'étais jamais autant senti proche d'elle. Elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule :

-Oui ça va être bien… c'est une bonne idée de cadeau que tu as eu. Simplement il y a trop de gens. J'aime pas les gens.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de profiter de la situation pour inspirer profondément le parfum que dégageaient ses cheveux. Mon bras se raffermit autour d'elle. Nous arrivâmes à hauteur de la barrière où les employés contrôlaient les billets, il ne restait plus qu'un couple devant nous et je sortis les billets pour les garder en main.

-Il te suffit de demander une nouvelle fois et je te ramène à l'appart. En revanche si tu me laisses faire, tu pourras voir des orques, des baleines et encore pleins d'autres mammifères.

Le couple devant nous passa la barrière et traversa la passerelle métallique qui menait à l'intérieur du bateau. Isabella ne marqua pas d'hésitation et se saisit des billets dans ma main avant de les tendre à un employé en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Je me pus réprimer un rire en voyant son changement d'attitude.

Je savais que sortir parmi la foule serait difficile pour elle mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit autant le cas : elle avait frôlé l'attaque de panique !

On nous autorisa à monter à bord et nous passâmes la passerelle pour arriver dans un couloir étroit qui desservait une salle de chaque côté. La décoration était sommaire -à part une moquette rouge, il n'y avait rien de remarquable – mais tout était propre et bien entretenu. Isabella remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et prit le couloir sur sa droite, comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux. Nous la suivîmes de près, les sens en alerte.

Une fois dans la salle au bout du couloir, Isabella tourna aussitôt sur sa gauche pour gravir un escalier. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'observer la ville à travers la vue à cent quatre-vingts degrés proposée par la succession de vitres, ni d'apprécier la vingtaine de sièges qui faisaient face à la vue ! Nous suivions Isabella jusqu'à l'étage supérieur constitué d'une large cabine et du pont.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la proue et s'appuya à la barrière. Était-ce d'avoir trop traîné avec ma sœur ou le bonheur d'avoir réussi à trouvé un cadeau qui plaise à la grande _Isabella Swan_ mais je lui trouvais un petit côté _Kate Winslet_ … reste à trouver une Renault CB de 1910 pour rejouer une des scènes les plus intéressantes du Titanic…

Isabella était là, confiant -à cet instant- aveuglement sa sécurité entre nos mains et moi je laissais dévier mon esprit jusqu'à la banquette arrière d'une voiture pour embuer les vitres… il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi…

Je pris place à sa gauche, m'accoudant à la balustrade, observant l'océan qui s'étendait devant nous. Le sol tremblait : les moteurs étaient déjà en marche. J'étais pressé qu'on lève l'ancre pour voir la réaction d'Isabella devant les mammifères marins. Tyler et Ryan étaient juste derrière nous, à à peine deux mètres et un rapide coup d'œil m'informa qu'ils fixaient la cabine et donc les gens qui étaient susceptibles de s'approcher. Heureusement pour nous, c'était une petite croisière avec moins d'une trentaine de places et l'air était suffisamment froid et le vent allait être suffisamment fort pour que les chances que nous soyons les seuls à être suffisamment fous pour être sur le pont étaient maximales.

-Dis Bella -j'avais le droit de l'appeler ainsi pour la journée et l'ordre de la tutoyer alors j'allais en profiter, d'autant qu'elle semblait apaisée… et puis, je sais pas, je me sentais euphorique… ou romantique, comme si les choses étaient sur le point de changer- tu t'es faufilée sur le bateau comme si tu savais où aller, est-ce que ça veut dire que mon cadeau n'est pas original et que tu es déjà venue ici ?

-Oui et non. Elle me fit un grand sourire en se redressant. Elle dévia son regard de l'horizon pour poser ses yeux sur moi et j'eus juste envie de l'embrasser. J'ai déjà accordé une interview dans un de ces bateaux alors oui je sais comment est aménagé l'intérieur, mais c'est la première fois que je pars en croisière.

Elle sautilla sur place tellement elle était euphorique à l'idée de partir en mer et son attitude ainsi que son nez et ses joues rougis par l'air froid lui donnèrent un air innocent, bien loin de la femme à l'assurance incroyable qui longeait les tapis rouges : j'avais une nette préférence pour celle que j'avais face à moi plutôt que celle en robe moulante et talons aiguilles. Et pourtant, que j'avais aimé sa fameuse robe noire !

Qu'avait dit Jasper ? _Refouler ou évincer_ …

Un léger mouvement nous fit comprendre que nous nous mettions en marche. Une poignée de personnes avaient rejoint le pont mais personne ne nous approcha. Les cheveux de _Bella_ étaient cachés par sa capuche et son visage était tourné vers l'océan ou moi, les chances qu'elle soit reconnue étaient minces.

-J'aurais dû inviter Mike aussi, mais je crois que je l'ai… oublié.

Elle me fit un grand sourire :

-Oh c'est parfait comme ça ! Je pourrais toujours prendre des photos pour lui.

 _Cullen-1 Newton-0_

-Il t'a déjà offert ton cadeau ?

-Non. On se verra un autre jour. On est tous les deux occupés aujourd'hui.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas passer Noël avec ton petit ami…

 _Hypocrisie._

-On se rattrapera plus tard, c'est pas un soucis ça ! Fit-elle en poussant mon épaule avec la sienne.

J'aurais dû me taire…

Nous nous éloignâmes lentement de l'embarcadère, partant en direction de l'horizon. J'avais la ferme impression que nous allions voguer jusqu'au point exact où le soleil déclinant allait rencontrer océan.

 _Bella_ sursauta avant de m'attraper par le poignet et de se mettre en courir. Je la suivis immédiatement, Tyler et Ryan derrière moi. Elle longea le pont, slalomant entre les quelques passagers qui osaient braver l'air froid. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la poupe du bateau et nous nous figeâmes tous les quatre devant la magnifique vue que nous avions sur Seattle éclairé par le soleil qui déclinait paresseusement.

Bien évidemment, mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par le Space Needle et le Seattle Great Wheel mais je réussis à repérer rapidement la tour de la gare de King Street, la Smith Tower, qui était à ma connaissance le plus ancien gratte ciel de la ville, le Safeco Plaza, dont Alice avait dû dévaliser les boutiques du centre commercial lors de sa venue à Seattle pour l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee, ainsi que le Columbia Center qui avait eu très chaud lors des attentats du onze septembre, mais ça, c'était secret défense...

La vue sur la ville était grandiose et magnifiée par la main d'Isabella qui avait glissé de mon poignet à ma paume pour entrelacer nos doigts.

Nous restâmes longtemps à fixer la skyline jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un petit point au loin. Le vent sur l'océan nous fouettait fortement et Isabella avait lâché ma main pour s'appuyer sur le garde corps et fixer en contre bas l'eau projetée par les moteurs, l'air d'être ailleurs.

Elle et moi avions des problèmes de communication depuis mon arrivée à ses côtés, que ce soit lors de notre rencontre, de ma première paie ou au moment des préparatifs de Noël mais il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour apprendre à lui parler. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie toute sereine et tranquille avec Isabella mais au moins faire en sorte que l'on arrête de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Que l'on se dispute au sujet du prénom de nos enfants, d'accord, mais pas à cause d'un emploi du temps qui n'était pas à jour !

 _Attends…_

Je n'avais pas évincé Newton que je me projetais déjà dans le choix des prénoms de nos enfants… Je mettais ça sur le compte de la magie de Noël et du bol d'air marin pour justifier cet écart… Même si elle n'avait pas été réellement contrariée par l'absence de Newton.

-Allons rechercher les baleines !

Isabella sautilla sur le pont jusqu'à atteindre l'avant du bateau, ignorante du fait que le sol était glissant et qu'elle pourrait très bien tomber à l'eau…Tyler et Ryan, aussi peu rassurés que moi, se tenaient sur sa droite, faisant obstacle entre elle et le garde corps -et l'océan !

Il y avait peu de vagues, la croisière était calme, mais le vent était froid et violent. Nous aurions dû prendre des gants, ainsi que des passes montagnes !

Isabella reprit sa place sur la proue et je la rejoignis sur sa gauche, mes deux collègues derrière nous, comme précédemment. J'étais content de les avoir avec nous, me permettant d'être un peu plus relâche que d'habitude et de pouvoir profiter de l'escapade, de plus, nous étions particulièrement tranquilles, visiblement, personne n'avait encore reconnu Bella.

Nous étions tous les deux accoudés au garde corps, silencieux, à la recherche d'un mouvement inhabituel à la surface de l'eau. Ma main n'était pas très éloignée de la sienne et j'hésitais à la toucher. Jusque là, c'était _Bella_ qui avait initié le rapprochement et j'ignorais comment elle interpréterait ce contact.

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus vers l'horizon, teintant le ciel, les quelques nuages présents et l'océan de couleurs chaudes : la vue était magnifique. En revanche, je compris que l'horaire de la croisière n'était pas la meilleure : nous allions rejoindre la terre ferme alors que le soleil serait couché, diminuant nos chances d'observer quoi que ce soit.

-Là-bas ! Hurla _Bella_ en agrippant fermement mon bras d'une main et en pointant la surface de l'eau de l'autre.

Je portai mon attention au loin, attendant de voir un mouvement quand soudainement un immense truc sombre émergea pour replonger rapidement, pas aussi loin de nous que ce que j'aurais aimé.

-Une baleine grise ! C'est une baleine grise !

 _Bella,_ survoltée, sautillait sur place :

-Eddy, tu te rends comptes, une baleine grise ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois une !

Elle était aussi extatique que le jour où elle avait chanté aux côtés de Daddy Yankee !

Au moment où j'aurais cru qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, la grosse baleine ressortit de l'eau avec une autre plus petite à ses côtés.

-Aaaah ! -je perdis un tympan- un baleineau !

Autant je n'étais pas spécialement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait sous l'eau, autant je devais admettre que c'était particulièrement impressionnant !

Isabella sortit son téléphone portable pour filmer les trois autres remontés à la surface des deux baleines, sans que sa main ne quitte mon biceps.

Son film terminé, elle empocha son téléphone et sa seconde main trouva sa place sur mon bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'étais tenté de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et la garder serrée contre moi mais j'aimais que ce soit elle qui ait posé ses petites mains sur moi alors j'inclinai simplement ma tête jusqu'à la reposer sur le sommet de la sienne.

J'avais froid, j'étais trempé, mais j'étais bien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Isabella repoussa un cri hystérique en sautillant de nouveau sur place, faisant s'entrechoquer mes mâchoires lors de son premier rebond. Je venais de me mordre la lèvre !

-Des orques !

Et effectivement un banc d'une demie douzaine d'orques sembla nous escorter sur notre droite. Cette fois, ils étaient un peu plus éloignés que les baleines. Isabella sortit son portable et après avoir rapidement pianoté dessus, elle tourna le dos aux orques et se filma avec la camera frontale de son téléphone :

-Bonjour mes followers ! ! Je vous souhaite à tous un merveilleux Noël, j'espère que le vôtre est aussi magnifique que le mien !

Elle se décala légèrement pour filmer les orques sans être sur la vidéo pendant quelques instants encore. Une fois son téléphone en poche, Tyler prit la parole :

-J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas filmé en direct…

-J'ai peut-être quelques fils qui se touchent mais je suis pas stupide à ce point…!

Ça aurait été une immense erreur de publier en direct sur les réseaux sociaux à cause de la géolocalisation, des centaines de fans nous auraient attendus sur l'embarcadère et les retombées auraient été effroyables. Je regrettai que ce soit Tyler et pas moi qui y ait pensé… comme si cette croisière était autant un cadeau pour _Bella_ que pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes à hauteur des îles Juan et fîmes demi tour. Ses îles étaient particulièrement connues pour la quantité de saumons qu'elles abritent et donc la quantité de prédateurs visibles.

Le soleil s'était couché lors de notre retour, diminuant notre visibilité et nous n'aperçûmes aucun autre animal, ceci étant, _Bella_ avait progressivement trouvé sa place entre mes bras, contre le garde corps. Était-ce elle qui s'y était glissé ou moi qui avais bougé pour que nous soyons placés ainsi, toujours est-il que mon menton était posé sur le sommet de sa tête alors que nous fixions Seattle de nuit.

J'étais profondément motivé à évincer Newton : la place de _Bella_ n'était nulle part ailleurs qu'entre mes bras. Nous allions devoir énormément travailler sur notre communication et prendre le temps de comprendre l'autre avant de monter sur nos grands chevaux, mais ça serait faisable. On pourrait même embaucher Ryan ou Tyler -ou les deux !- lors de nos sorties.

Pour la première fois, il me sembla pouvoir toucher du doigt la solution.

Trop rapidement l'embarcadère se rapprocha de nous et _Bella_ se dégagea de moi :

-Hey les gars, vous êtes avec nous jusqu'à quelle heure ?

Elle s'était retournée vers Ryan et Tyler, toujours derrière nous. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, aucun d'entre nous ne voyait où elle voulait en venir. Moi non plus !

-Si je rallonge votre salaire pour la soirée, vous restez un peu plus longtemps avec nous ?

J'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle avait en tête mais mes collègues acquiescèrent.

 **Alooooooooors ?**

 **A toutes celles qui avaient peur que le cadeau d'edward ne soit pas à la hauteur, n'était-ce pas cent fois mieux ?**

 **N'étaient-ils pas trooooop mignons sur le bateau ? Hein ? Si hein ! Mes yeux pétillent encore...**

 **Mais du coup... est-ce que c'est pas** _ **trop**_ **mignon ? On est bien d'accord, c'est pas du Crazybells ...**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Après le calme, la tempète ! Et justement, je vous annonce une tempète sur Seattle prévue pour vendredi prochain...**

 **Bin quoi, je voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je me suis attendrie...**

 **Bisous à vous !**


	21. Chapter 20

**Coucou les fiiiiilles !**

 **Vous aussi vous êtes contentes d'être en week-end ? ahah je comprends XD C'est moi où la semaine a été incroyablement longue ?**

 **Je suis trop trop contente de vous poster** _ **enfin**_ **ce chapitre, ça fait des mois que j'attends vos commentaires dessus ahahah bien entendu, j'ai fait ma vilaine avec nos persos préférés XD mais on en parle tout à l'heure lol**

 **Lau : Saluuuut ! ! Hey, les meilleurs cadeaux, ce sont ceux dont on peut profiter en les offrant ahah (arf elle est française cette phrase ? XD) Ce qu'à Bella dans la tête, tu t'apprêtes à le lire hihi aaaah évincer ou refouler... *-* tu verras ça ! XD Bella n'est pas assez proche physiquement de Mike peut être ? tu sais que je peux arranger ca ! ahahahah Merci pour ta lecture et tes commentaires toujours au rendez-vous ! *-***

 **Catbl2014 : bonjour toi ! OOH j'adore surprendre ! *-* Je te confirme, entre Bella et Edward, c'est pas gagné ! ahahaha je suis pas une gentille avec eux ! Le point de vue de Bella... ça reste entre nous, hein, mais il va y en avoir un. J'avais promis que non, mais au final ça va me servir, par contre il va falloir attendre un peu pour l'avoir, sinon c'est pas drôle XD Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture !**

 **Momo 6 : Hello ! OOh c'est trop meugnon ! *-* Tu voyages ? Ce sont les vacances ? Merci beaucoup ! Un rapprochement dans les prochains chapitres ? Si tu savais ! ahahahahah je rigole d'avance ! XD Si tu aimes que leur histoire avance lentement, tu vas être servie ! XD**

 **Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai finis cette fic ! Epilogue inclu ! Du coup j'ai entamé la prochaine mais je vais bien évidemment attendre un peu avant de vous la poster parce que -entre autre- j'ai pas trouvé de fin potable ahahahah**

 **Dans le chapitre qui suit vous trouverez des paroles de chanson, ce ne sont pas les miennes (bien évidemment, mais faut préciser, hein ^^)**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous ai promis une tempête, mettez vos k-way, surélevez vos meubles et éloignez vous des fenêtres !**

 **Chapitre 20**

Nous accostâmes et _Bella_ et moi prîmes le temps de réajuster notre bonnet. Elle remit en place sa capuche de sorte à ce qu'aucun de ses cheveux ne s'échappent et nous descendîmes parmi la foule de façon bien plus sereine que lors de l'embarquement.

 _Bella_ monta derrière le volant de sa Porsche alors que Tyler et Ryan montèrent dans leur véhicule et nous suivirent de près.

-Où allons nous ?

-Hey bien, disons que j'ai pas envie que cette journée ne se termine.

Elle sillonna les rues jusqu'à pénétrer dans un parking souterrain où Tyler et Ryan nous rejoignirent aussitôt. _Bella_ nous mena jusqu'à l'issue piétonne où nous prîmes un escalier pour rejoindre la surface et débouler sur une immense place perdue entre les gratte-ciels, illuminée par de nombreuses décorations chaleureuses. Des enceintes diffusaient en fond sonore le dernier hit de _Imagine dragons,_ et des centaines de personnes grouillaient autour de nous. Nous nous rapprochâmes aussitôt de _Bella,_ les sens en alerte.

Elle, à mon grand étonnement, était aussi à l'aise que si elle traînait dans l'appartement, les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse étaient bien loin d'elle. Je compris rapidement où elle voulait en venir quand je la vis s'approcher d'une petite cabane lambrissée de bois foncés qui jouxtait la patinoire. Une grande fenêtre était ouverte sur la place, dévoilant des étales de patins à glace ainsi qu'une jeune employée.

Le _Winterfest_! J'avais voulu y amener _Bella,_ bien sûr, mais qu'elle nous l'ait imposé de cette manière n'était pas très… correct de sa part.

Je n'étais pas certain que ça soit une excellente idée vu la centaine de personnes agglutinées les une aux autres qui circulait en rond sur la glace.

 _Bella_ ne nous laissa même pas le temps de protester qu'elle demandait déjà des patins pour nous quatre.

-Vous savez glisser les gars ? Demanda-t-elle en distribuant les chaussures. J'ignorais comment elle faisait pour deviner les pointures des gens d'un simple regard…

En voyant l'expression qu'arboraient mes collègues, je me rendis compte que j'allais être le seul à pouvoir rester auprès d'elle _._

-Et bien, j'ai quelques restes de hockey sur glace de mes années lycée, ça devrait pouvoir le faire.

Ma réponse accrocha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se chaussait déjà en prenant appui sur le cabanon. Une fois les patins à nos pieds, nous tendions nos chaussures à l'employée avant de nous diriger maladroitement jusqu'à passer le portique de la patinoire.

-Hey mec, jte jure, j'ai jamais patiné, je le sens pas trop là ! Me fit Ryan avec une appréhension nettement visible sur le visage.

-Pareil ! Lâcha Tyler, pas plus sécurisé.

 _Bella,_ qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la glace s'était adossée au muret en plastique blanc qui courait autour de la patinoire et ne semblait pas nous entendre, juste nous attendre.

-Allez, on tente, si ça se passe mal alors on dégagera aussi tôt.

Mes collègues entrèrent sur la glace, aussi habiles qu'un poulain qui viendrait de naître. _Bella_ ne leur prêta guère attention et s'élança aussitôt sur la glace, aussi à l'aise que sur un tapis rouge.

Pour quelqu'un qui fuyait les gens autant que possible, elle se fondait parmi les autres sans aucune difficulté, elle était peut-être même un peu trop sereine parce qu'elle venait de disparaître de mon champ de vision tellement nous étions nombreux ! Je me lançais aussitôt à sa poursuite, bousculant involontairement quelques personnes sur mon passage. Nous étions tous au coude à coude et je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir fait porter un gilet orange fluo de chantier, je l'aurais retrouvée plus facilement !

Après quelques sueurs froides, je l'aperçus quelques mètres plus loin de moi et j'accélérai jusqu'à me retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Hey tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Alors que je commençai à bouillonner, elle me fit une sourire éclatant :

-Tu aurais pu te dépêcher !

Elle attrapa mon coude et se rapprocha de moi, calant le rythme de sa progression au mien alors que Rihanna se faisait entendre dans les enceintes avec _Rude boy. Bella_ nous fit patiner en rythme.

A chaque fois que nous passions devant le portillon, mes yeux se posaient sur Ryan et Tyler qui étaient toujours en galère, tentant vainement de rester stables sur leurs pieds.

 _Bella_ crocheta son bras autour du mien et, même si sa sécurité était compromise à cause de son coup de tête, nous passions tous les deux un excellent moment. J'étais en train de passer le meilleur Noël de ma vie… jusqu'à ce qu'une personne derrière nous nous percute accidentellement. _Bella_ lâcha mon bras sous la surprise alors que je perdis l'équilibre. Je trébuchai légèrement mais réussis à me reprendre avant de chuter.

La femme qui nous avait percuté s'excusa longuement mais je ne l'écoutai pas : _Bella_ n'était plus sur ma droite, ni nul part. La foule était tellement dense que j'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une grange de bottes de foin…

La colère commençait à naître au plus profond de moi : je savais que cette sortie sur la patinoire n'était pas une bonne idée ! Je ne savais juste pas encore si j'étais fâché contre elle ou moi !

Je patinai plus rapidement, regardant de droit de à gauche, sentant l'angoisse m'étreindre. Un rapide regard à mes collègues m'indiqua qu'ils avaient autant conscience que moi du problème : sans s'aventurer sur la glace pour autant, ils scannaient les patineurs du regard à la recherche de _Bella_.

La musique changea pour _Love me like you do,_ titre phare du dernier album de _Bella._ Je connaissais par cœur cet album parce qu'Alice me l'avait envoyé quand j'étais encore à Landsthul, tentant de me remettre de la série d'opérations que j'avais dû subir, l'album avait alors tourné en boucle. Ceci étant, jamais je n'avouerais à _Isabella Swan_ qu'elle m'avait aidé lors de ma convalescence !

 _"You're the light, you're the night…"_

J'espérais simplement que personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre la chanson et l'interprète qui patinait quelque part parmi nous.

" _You're the only thing I wanna touch…_ "

J'avais une très, très mauvaise impression…jusqu'au refrain, quand je la vis, _Isabella Swan_ , sans sa capuche ni son bonnet, au centre de la patinoire, là où il y avait moins de monde, en train de patiner à reculons, remontant le flot des gens sur la glace, comme si elle souhaitait se faire voir par un maximum de personnes. Étant au milieu de la piste, ses cercles étaient plus petits que les nôtres, de sorte à ce qu'elle ait déjà fait deux tours alors que je n'en avais pas fini un.

Elle voulait ma mort… ou la sienne… parce que j'allais tuer quelqu'un…

Il y avait trop de monde entre elle et moi, tous allaient trop vite et la foule était trop dense pour que je puisse la fendre sans créer d'incident. En revanche je pouvais la voir.

Elle entama le refrain suffisamment fort pour que les personnes qu'elle croisait comprennent que c'était bien elle qui se faisait entendre par dessus la version originale.

 _"So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do"_

Oh oui j'allais la tuer.

 _"Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do"_

Nos yeux se connectèrent lors de la dernière phrase de son refrain :

" _What are you waiting for ?_ "

Elle replongea parmi la foule aussitôt le refrain terminé, comme si elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se cacher de ma colère… même son dernier vers ne suffisait pas à me calmer, bien que j'étais quelque peu perturbé, comme si elle m'avait réellement adressé personnellement cette phrase…

-Hey c'est Isabella Swan !

-C'est Isabella !

On y était… Elle était repérée ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être reconnue sur le bateau, voilà qu'elle s'affichait clairement au milieu des centaines d'inconnus.

 _Je vais me la faire, je promets que je vais me la faire !_

Je progressai aussi vite que possible pour remonter à foule à sa recherche. Ça sentait pas bon. Quitter le _Winterfest_ allait être épique… et dangereux.

Ryan et Tyler scannaient toujours la foule, effarés et particulièrement inefficaces. Les gens autour de moi étaient nombreux à avoir sorti leur téléphone, cherchant à immortaliser l'apparition d'Isabella ou relayant l'information de sa présence sur les réseaux sociaux, comme si nous n'étions pas déjà assez nombreux.

Le second et dernier refrain se fit entendre et elle recommença son cirque, à patiner à reculons devant tout le monde. Les flashs crépitèrent cette fois et de nombreuses personnes l'interpelèrent. Elle recommença une ultime fois son refrain et cette fois-ci, parce que j'avais enfin réussi à me faufiler parmi la foule, je pus attraper fermement son coude, la faisant sursauter, avant de la guider précipitamment vers la sortie de la patinoire. Les flashs furent encore plus nombreux que lorsqu'elle chantait !

J'étais extrêmement satisfait de constater que Ryan et Tyler avaient récupéré leurs chaussures en voyant que les choses se gâtaient. Ils avaient les nôtres dans les mains.

Isabella était visiblement contrariée et tirait sur mon bras pour me faire lâcher prise alors que je me concentrais pour inspirer profondément par le nez pour tenter de calmer ma colère. Je savais que mes doigts sur son bras étaient serrés trop fort et j'étais -malgré tout- content qu'elle porte un manteau suffisamment épais pour ne pas avoir ultérieurement la trace de mes doigts sur sa peau.

Je forçai le passage jusqu'au portique et était-ce parce qu'ils avaient reconnus Isabella ou parce que ma rage était nettement visible, toujours est-il que la foule nous avait dégagé un passage vers la sortie sans créer d'incident sur la glace !

Tyler me tendit aussitôt mes chaussures et je défis au plus vite mes patins tandis qu'Isabella ne prêtait pas attention à ses baskets mais aux fans qui commençaient à nous entourer. Mes collègues tentaient de calmer la foule qui augmentait dangereusement à chaque seconde autour de nous. Les fans d'Isabella avaient leur téléphone à la main pour la photographier, ils criaient son nom ou suppliaient pour avoir un autographe. C'était la cohue, des dizaines de personnes s'étaient soudainement approchées, et la star, toujours juchée sur les lames, affichait un grand sourire, répondant aux personnes, acceptant les selfies et les bises avec joie.

Mes chaussures aux pieds, je laissais les patins à glace au sol et chargeai brusquement Isabella sur mon épaule, gardant une main sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la sécuriser, avant de partir en courant vers l'entrée piétonne du parking en criant à l'employée du cabanon qu'on rembourserait les patins toujours aux pieds de Madame-la-star. Celle-ci éclata de rire au moment où je me mis à courir. Nous croisâmes beaucoup de monde en rejoignant le parking et j'étais persuadé que l'on ferait la une de la presse people le jour suivant.

Isabella, qui était secouée sur son épaule à chaque foulée, commença à geindre :

-Bon Eddy pose moi maintenant, je commence à avoir mal au ventre ! Peut-être même que je vais vomir.

Je ne répondis rien, préférant garder mes mâchoires serrées, de peur de laisser échapper des choses que je pourrais regretter. Je me servis du pass que nous avions eu en arrivant dans le parking pour ouvrir la porte piétonne et nous engouffrai à l'intérieur. J'avais laissé Tyler et Ryan avec la foule, j'aurais pu culpabiliser, mais la première règle concernant la sécurité d'une personne dans les situations comme celle-là est de procéder à une extraction : laisser les collègues sur place et fuir avec l'employeur.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, je reposai Isabella par terre avant de me saisir de son bras et de la guider fermement dans l'escalier. Bien évidemment, sur les lames de ses patins, elle manquait d'équilibre et trébucha à plusieurs reprises mais ma prise suffisait à la maintenir debout. Ceci étant, je ne cherchais pas à ralentir pour l'aider. Si elle n'avait pas encore compris que j'étais plus énervé que jamais contre elle, elle venait de le faire.

Nous atteignîmes l'étage où était garée sa Porsche et silencieusement, je tendis ma main libre sous ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais les clés. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas conduire en patin à glace, ni pieds nus !

De dépit, elle me remit son trousseau.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le parking, beaucoup de voitures mais personne sur l'étage. Isabella se traînait derrière moi et je n'osais pas la lâcher de peur d'avoir un geste malheureux à son égard, quitte à ce que mon bras forme un angle étrange. Elle avait toujours aussi peu d'équilibre mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. J'étais en train de bouillir de rage contre elle pour avoir été aussi inconsciente. Que ce serait-il passé si un de ses fans avait été mal intentionné ? Bon sang, elle s'était déjà faite agresser pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Je déverrouillai la Porsche à distance alors que nous nous en approchions :

-Ca y est, vous allez pouvoir me lâcher maintenant !

Sa voix était tendue et ses mâchoires semblaient être aussi crispées que les miennes. Je faillis lâcher un rire cinglant en l'entendant me vouvoyer, comme si ça pouvait m'atteindre. Ce que je redoutais depuis son extraction arriva, ma colère déborda et je détendis brutalement mon bras droit qui la tenait vers l'avant, la faisant trébucher à cause des lames sous ses patins.

Elle perdit l'équilibre pour heurter sans douceur ni ménagement le coffre de sa voiture.

-À quoi vous pensiez bon sang ? Vous êtes inconsciente ou juste complètement stupide ? -La colère sortait sans filtre. J'avais conscience de crier tellement fort que quiconque à l'autre bout du parking m'entendrait mais je m'en fichais, mes bras moulinaient l'air mais… je m'en fichais aussi !- C'est l'attitude la plus idiote et irresponsable que j'ai jamais vue ! -Isabella, qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt était à demi allongée sur la Porsche, me fixait d'un air abasourdi, la bouche bée. En temps normal, j'aurais eu de la peine pour elle, mais pas là.- Vous êtes juste… vous êtes juste une gamine capricieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut !

Isabella se redressa brusquement, chancelante, les yeux écarquillés, mais resta silencieuse. J'avais pertinemment conscience avoir franchi une limite mais je n'avais pas fini de déballer ce que j'avais à dire. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour des selfies et des autographes…!

-Vous vous goinfrez de pizzas et de pâtes sans compter pour finalement pleurer sur des brocolis. Vous êtes sur le point de m'embrasser pour payer mon silence le lendemain, et là vous me faites un cinéma pour pas monter sur un bateau parce qu'il y a une vingtaine de personnes à bord et vous terminez noyée dans une foule d'une centaine de fans ! C'est quoi votre problème, bon sang ? Vous êtes combien dans votre tête ?

Isabella n'émit pas le moindre son mais releva la tête avant de contourner sa voiture et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour prendre place sur le siège passager, les patins à ses pieds contrastaient avec l'air inatteignable qu'elle tenta d'afficher. J'aurais pu rire si les conditions avaient été différentes.

Je pris place derrière le volant après avoir poussé un profond soupir. La limite avait été très clairement franchie et je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. J'avais beau être profondément remonté contre elle, je lui avais parlé comme si elle avait eu des comptes à me rendre. Comme si c'était elle qui avait fauté et pas moi. Parce que la réalité était qu'elle était en droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était à moi de la suivre et pas à elle d'agir de sorte à faciliter mon travail.

Je sortis du parking et m'insérai dans la circulation. Mes doigts étaient blancs sur le volant tellement je le serrais fortement. Isabella, elle, fixait la ville à travers sa fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Je m'interrogeais rapidement quant à savoir si elle était en train de pleurer, sans savoir si ça me poserait réellement problème.

Nous arrivâmes sur la quatrième avenue puis au numéro 1435. Je m'engouffrai dans le parking puis stationnai la voiture. Isabella sortit aussitôt et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Si je n'avais pas été aussi énervé, j'aurais ri de la voir galérer avec ses patins mais elle resta fière, sa tête haute. Je me précipitai à sa suite après avoir verrouillé la Porsche pour avoir le même ascenseur qu'elle et ne pas avoir à attendre qu'il fasse l'aller-retour.

La montée de l'élévateur fut… incroyablement longue et silencieuse. Comment l'atmosphère pouvait-elle être aussi tendue alors que deux heures plus tôt Isabella était entre mes bras ?

Elle était droite comme un i, malgré ses chevilles qui rentraient à l'intérieur à cause des lames sous ses pieds, face aux portes. Une fois de plus je me demandais si elle était en train de pleurer.

Après un temps qui me parut durer des heures, l'ascenseur arriva au quarante neuvième étage et Isabella bondit en dehors de la cabine et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant même que je n'eus le temps de sortir de l'élévateur. La porte heurta brutalement le mur et Isabella fila directement vers la salle dont j'ignorais encore tout et y disparut.

Notre journée avait été longue et la fatigue me submergea au moment où je franchis le seuil de l'appartement. Je montai prendre une douche et passer un pyjama. J'avais juste envie de dormir mais descendis voir si Isabella était sortie de son refuge. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte. Ma colère s'était quelque peu apaisée, Ryan et Tyler m'avaient confirmé être rentrés chez eux sans plus d'incident. J'avais fait un versement à mes collègues d'un soir pour être restés plus longtemps avec nous et compenser le fiasco. J'avais également réglé un montant exorbitant pour les patins d'Isabella et éviter la possibilité d'un dépôt de plainte. J'avais même missionné Emmett pour qu'il contacte Tyler pour récupérer la paire de baskets de sa soeur.

Ceci dit, la colère n'avait pas entièrement disparu non plus.

J'ouvris le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à cuisiner. Même si j'avais fait des progrès en cuisine depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais pas d'idée pour cuisiner tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et une flemme assez prononcée s'était emparée de moi, j'optai alors pour une omelette toute simple réalisée en cinq minutes. Je la divisais dans deux assiettes et les posai sur le comptoir avant d'aller frapper à la porte :

-J'ai fait une omelette, vous venez manger ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse et frappai une fois de plus à la porte.

-Est-ce que je peux juste avoir un signe comme quoi vous allez bien ?

Est-ce que je m'étais attendu à entendre du verre se briser brutalement contre la porte ? Définitivement non !

-Ok. Je vous mets une assiette dans le frigo si vous avez faim.

Un second objet se brisa sur la porte. Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été déçu par notre soirée.

J'hésitais à dormir dans ma chambre et, au final, la culpabilité fut plus grande que la colère : je lui avais dit des choses que j'aurais dû taire alors je descendis, non sans mal, ma couette et mon oreiller pour dormir sur le canapé. Il fallait que je puisse lui présenter des excuses, ne serait-ce que pour avoir sous entendu qu'elle était schizophrène… Depuis le salon, j'espérais pouvoir l'intercepter pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais cela ne se produisit pas.

Je fus réveillé en pleine nuit par cinq personnes qui étaient entrés dans l'appartement comme si elles étaient chez elles. J'avais aussitôt porté ma main à ma ceinture, à la recherche d'une arme que je ne portais plus depuis longtemps. Je bondis sur mes pieds, prêt à défendre Isabella même si elle n'était qu'une irresponsable.

-On vient pour le ménage Monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle Swan ne vous a pas prévenu ?

-Heu ben non, enfin si.

Pourquoi Emmett ne m'avait-il pas donné leur photo ? Ceci étant les serpillières, les seaux et des produits ménagers qu'ils avaient dans les mains ne prêtaient pas vraiment à confusion.

-Faites comme si j'étais pas là. Leur dis-je en prenant mon téléphone sur la table basse. Je pianotais rapidement un message au frère d'Isabella lui demandant les références de l'équipe de nettoyage.

Alors que les employés commençaient à s'affairer silencieusement comme une impressionnante fourmilière, je me fis un chocolat chaud en tentant de ne pas gêner la femme qui frottait le plan de travail. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux grisonnant en un chignon et enfilé un tablier blanc pour protéger sa tenue.

-Ca vous dérange si je vous pose une question ?

-Non monsieur, je vous écoute. -Elle s'adressait à moi avec autant de respect que si c'était moi la star internationale.

-Je ne m'étais pas posé la question jusque là, mais vous venez à quel moment pour nettoyer nos chambres ? Je veux dire, clairement, vous faites pas mon lit quand je dors. -Elle fit un petit rire.

-Non monsieur, mais on revient lorsque vous partez courir.

-Et les fois où on n'a pas couru ?

-Mademoiselle Swan nous a prévenu pour nous donner d'autres horaires.

-Elle prévoit tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur. C'est une fille très intelligente et très gentille aussi.

Je ne lui répondis rien, mon regard s'était perdu dans le chocolat qui se dissolvait dans le lait. Bien sûr qu'elle était gentille, et moi j'étais un abruti…

J'allai dans le couloir de l'entrée et m'assis en tailleur devant la porte de la pièce mystérieuse d'Isabella, c'est pas parce que l'équipe de ménage nettoyait l'appartement de fond en comble qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être là pour lui nuire et j'étais trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose d'autre que rester assis.

L'équipe resta deux heures à tout briquer. Et je restais par terre. Nous avions gâché notre magnifique Noël mais je me rendis compte que le sien avait été pire que le mien. Son petit ami n'avait pas été là pour fêter la nativité, ni ses parents, encore moins son frère. Même moi j'avais pu voir mes proches alors s'ils vivaient à l'autre bout des États-Unis. Isabella avait dû passer le réveillon et la journée du vingt cinq avec son garde du corps, j'étais triste pour elle : c'était la preuve d'une profonde solitude.

Et moi, son employé, la seule personne disponible pour être à ses côtés le jour de Noël, j'avais été le pire des nazes, lui jettant au visage ses pires défauts, comme si moi j'étais parfait…

Cette nuit-là, je ne m'étais pas rendormi. Isabella n'était pas sortie de sa salle et je n'avais pas perçu de bruit à l'intérieur. Même à l'heure du footing, elle n'était pas sortie de sa cachette. Ma colère avait entièrement disparu pour laisser place à la culpabilité, c'est pourquoi je me retrouvai vers neuf du matin à lui concocter un petit déjeuner royal : muesli, toasts beurrés, salade de fruits maison, café, jus d'orange ainsi qu'un croissant et une magnifique rose rouge que j'avais fait livrer contre la signature d'un contrat de confidentialité et un pourboire. J'avais tout installé sur un large plateau et le pris entre mes mains avant de l'amener à Isabella.

Je réussis à faire tenir mon plateau sur une seule main pour frapper à sa porte avec l'autre.

-Petit déjeuner ! Annonçais-je d'une voix plus tremblante que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. J'avais préparé son petit déjeuner mais pas le discours que je comptais lui faire. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ni comment lui demander de m'excuser. Ma bouche était sèche et je regrettai de ne pas avoir bu un peu d'eau avant de la rejoindre. Je ne perçus aucun mouvement pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Isabella et qu'elle la referme à clé rapidement. Elle me fit face, sans un mot et fixa le plateau.

Son visage était totalement défait, pâle, les traits tirés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux rougis et cernés. Je me sentais encore plus nul qu'avant de la voir.

-Je… Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais préparé, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'Isabella ne donne un grand coup sous le plateau qui se renversa sur moi avant de tomber par terre. Le café me brûla le torse mais la surprise m'empêcha de réagir. Isabella s'enferma dans son studio d'enregistrement, sans même prononcer un mot. La nuit n'avait pas arrangé les choses… Je me trouvais comme un imbécile dans le couloir, mon t-shirt maculé de tout ce que je lui avais préparé. Le sol n'était qu'un amoncellement de vaisselle brisée, de miettes et de céréales.

Ce repas était la représentation parfaite de notre journée de la veille : préparer quelque chose de génial pour l'autre, tout mettre en place pour pouvoir passer un bon moment, s'occuper du moindre détail pour finalement tout gâcher…

 **Avance doucement, lentement jusqu'au centre de la place publique, étends les bras en croix et lève les yeux au ciel, prête à me faire lapider à coup de Schoko-Bons**

 **Non mais sérieux... c'était trop calme...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Coucou !**

 **Avant toute chose, j'ai une dédicace toute particulière à faire à Gwen Who, alors je vais compter jusqu'à trois et à trois on chante, ok ? 1, 2, 3... Joyeuuux aaanniiiversaiiiiire ! Joyeuuux anniiiversaiiiire ! Joyeuuuux aaaaaaaaaaaaanniversaire Gwen Who ! Joyeux anniversaire ! XD**

 **En parlant d'elle, est-ce que vous avez lu son dernier OS,** _ **S'adapter est la clé**_ **? Une bulle de douceur et de d'humour dans un monde de grèves et d'examens *_***

 **Bises ma beauté !**

 **Hey, sserieusement, vous m'avez tuée avec vos reviews ! On a très clairement la team Eddy et la Team Bella XD Je m'y attendais pas et je trouve ça hyper drole !**

 **Lau : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue, la réaction de Bella était un peu bizarre, elle sera expliquée un peu plus tard même si au final c'est très logique :) On est d'accord, Edward est mal barré maintenant ! Et effectivement, la pizza -même au ptit dej !- ça aurait surement mieux marché ! XD**

 **J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Lolo-la-furie. Précédemment tu m'avais dit que Bella était bien proche physiquement d'Edward alors qu'elle était en couple, je t'ai répondu vendredi dernier que j'avais toujours possibilité de la aire plus proche de Mike et Lolo a fait des bonds derrière son écran et m'a laissé en review "Lau[...] ne dit jamais, jamais, jamais que Bella est pas assez proche de Mike, tu vas t'en mordre très très très fort les doigts XD" voilà voilà, tu es prévenue ahahaha**

 **Catbl2014 : aaaah enfin quelqu'un qui soutient Bella ! *-* On est bien d'accord, Edward doit ramer ! Ca me rassure que tu n'aies rien contre le fait qu'ils mettent du temps à se caser (si ça finit par arriver) parce que j'avoue qu'ils sont tellement pas doués que ça peut prendre du temps XD Quant à Mike... la fic serait moins drôle sans lui ! hihihihi**

 **Guest : "Quel caractère", qui ça, Edward ou Bella, parce que les deux on un caractère pourri ! XD**

 **Sinon... faut que je vous raconte ma vie... je devais passer mon week-end chez** _ **papa maman**_ **, en mode spa, farniente et barbecue. Ca aurait dû etre parfait sauf que...** _ **tous**_ **les trains ont été supprimés, et mon week-end, de fait, annulé... Bref, mon week-end s'annonce moins bien que prévu... La seule chose qui pourrait le sauver ce serait... de dépasser les 300 reviews... il reste plus grand chose pour passer la barre *-***

 **Chapitre 21**

Je tournai comme un lion en cage. Ses yeux rougis étaient la preuve qu'Isabella avait pleuré, et par ma faute. J'étais censé la protéger et je me retrouvais à être celui qui lui faisait du mal. Sans parler du fait que je l'avais projetée contre le coffre de la voiture… J'étais un abruti fini…

J'avais nettoyé les restes du petit déjeuner qui avait fini par terre et traînais sans but dans le salon. Je voulais être présent au moment où elle sortirait du studio d'enregistrement, pouvoir lui parler, m'excuser des horreurs que je lui avais jetées au visage et n'osais donc pas faire du sport dans la salle ni monter dans ma chambre. Je n'avais même pas envie de m'installer devant la télé, c'était prendre le risque de m'endormir sur le canapé à cause du manque de sommeil des dernières quarante huit heures.

Je commençais même à m'inquiéter du fait qu'Isabella n'avait rien mangé depuis quasiment vingt quatre heures, à moins que sa pièce top secrete ne soit un placard alimentaire…

Au moment où je ne m'y attendais plus, la porte du studio s'ouvrit sur Isabella qui avait toujours autant l'air défaite. Ceci étant, elle arriva dans le salon en affichant un air froid et particulièrement distant.

\- Isabella, on peut peut-être parler, non ?

Elle m'ignora incroyablement, passant devant moi comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier ! Lâchais-je alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers. Je ne suis qu'un abruti ! Elle ne me calcula pas et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Mangez au moins un truc ! Criai-je depuis le salon. J'aurais pu la suivre à l'étage, mais une petite voix m'indiquait que je ferais mieux de lui laisser de l'espace.

La vouvoyer me sembla tellement étrange après la magnifique journée que nous avions passée la veille (si on occulte la catastrophe de la patinoire !).

Elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers avec son ordinateur portable et un dossier dans une pochette cartonnée jaune sous le bras. Elle passa par la cuisine et se saisit d'une pomme, toujours en m'ignorant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me dire mes quatre vérités comme ça on sera à égalité ! Sortez moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur et je broncherai même pas. -Elle m'ignorait toujours. J'écartai les bras, même si elle me tournait déjà le dos pour entrer dans le couloir- Allez y, défoulez vous !

Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne me jeta pas un regard, même si je la vis marquer un temps d'arrêt. J'étais persuadé qu'elle en aurait des choses à me dire et que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir.

Je me convainquis de faire quelque chose que je m'étais défendu de faire un peu plus tôt et entrai dans la salle de mixage pour pouvoir observer ce qu'elle était en train de faire sans qu'elle ne le sache. Bénie soit la personne qui avait décidé de mettre un miroir sans tain au lieu d'une simple vitre.

La batterie avait été déplacée contre la porte, de sorte à être sûr que je ne puisse pas entrer. Isabella était assise en tailleur sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, son téléphone à l'oreille et le dossier qu'elle avait descendu entre le genoux. Visiblement sa conversation était houleuse. Je jetai un regard sur la console de mixage cherchant un bouton magique sur lequel serait écrit « micro » ou bien « enregistrement » mais n'en trouvais aucun, bien évidemment. Toutes les manettes étaient obscures et je n'y connaissais rien.

Un mouvement dans la salle face à moi attira mon attention et je relevai la tête pour voir Isabella jeter le dossier sur le canapé et se lever dans un bond avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. Le bras qui ne tenait pas le téléphone s'agitait dans les airs comme si elle expliquait quelque chose qui la mettait en colère et je compris aussitôt qu'elle parlait de moi, ou au moins de notre soirée de la veille. Est-ce que le dossier était le mien ? J'aurais aimé connaître la raison de cet appel. Était-elle en ligne avec Emmett ? Il allait venir me tuer !

Toujours au téléphone, Isabella donna un coup de pied rageur dans un des pieds de micro qui chuta au sol. Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant de jeter au sol le dossier que je supposais être le mien.

Finalement, j'étais plutôt content qu'elle ne se soit pas défoulée sur moi !

Elle resta longtemps immobile à fixer le plafond avant de sursauter et récupérer la pomme qui était par terre. Elle croqua dedans avant de s'installer à nouveau en tailleur en posant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Elle pianota longuement dessus et jeta au sol le trognon une fois qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger dessus.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Isabella récupéra le téléphone posé sur le canapé et écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus avant de l'empocher et de se lever pour s'emparer d'une des guitares.

J'ignore combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, elle à m'éviter, moi à l'espionner mais j'entendis la sonnette de l'ascenseur. Je quittai la salle de mixage pour aller voir qui voulait nous rejoindre, appréhendant l'arrivée d'Emmett.

L'écran de la télé dévoilait une jeune femme inconnue qui affichait un grand sourire en direction de la caméra. Je me saisis du boîtier pour lui demander son identité :

-Je suis le Docteur Cooper, vous avez du entendre parler de moi.

Effectivement, je me rappelais du jour où Angela Weber était venue à l'appartement après l'enregistrement de son premier album, j'avais alors interrompu la conversation d'Isabella avec un certain Docteur Cooper.

-Vous auriez une pièce d'identité ou une carte professionnelle ?

Elle fouilla ses poches avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour montrer son permis de conduire à quelques centimètres devant la caméra. Son identité ainsi confirmée, j'acceptais la montée de l'ascenseur mais ne prévins pas Isabella qui avait sans doute demandé sa venue. Peut-être même que c'était avec sa psy qu'elle s'était fâchée, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle eut besoin de mon dossier ?

L'élévateur arriva à notre étage et j'ouvris la porte avant même que le docteur ne toque à la porte. En la voyant, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour l'observer, ça m'aurait évité de resté bouche bée en la voyant.

J'aurais pu imaginer la psy d'Isabella avec un tailleur, un chignon et une paire de lunettes mais pas avec un look… punk ? Baskets usées et flashies aux pieds, elle portait un jean trop large avec de grands trous sur chacun de ses genoux de sorte à ce que le tissu baille. Elle avait opté pour un pull déformé gris à larges mailles dont le col pendait sur un de ses bras dévoilant le haut d'un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et probablement pas démêlés depuis des jours. Malgré son look, elle me sembla bienveillante.

-Vous devez être monsieur Cullen. Fit-elle en me tendant sa main pour me saluer.

-C'est ça. Je serrais sa main avant de m'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Comment avez-vous su que nous étions en période de crise ?

-Parce que Bella m'a demandé de venir ! Répondit-elle en riant.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon comme si elle était chez elle.

-Est-ce que je vous sers quelque chose ou est-ce que vous voulez la voir directement ?

-Vous avez encore de la bière au frigo ?

Elle était définitivement déjà venue ici ! Je sortis une bière et, en me retournant pour la rejoindre, je la vis déjà perchée sur un des tabourets. Je posai sa boisson sur le comptoir et me servis un verre d'eau, pas très à l'aise face à elle. La dernière fois que j'avais eu à faire à un psy, c'était lors de mon hospitalisation. Les chirurgien avaient alors réussi à sauver in extremis mon rein mais la rééducation de mon deltoïde droit et la surveillance post opératoire avaient été longues, d'autant que le site chirurgicale s'était infecté et que j'avais frôlé la septicémie. Ma convalescence avait alors été mise à profit pour entamer une thérapie.

Les mêmes paroles répétées encore et encore. Comme quoi je n'avais pas à culpabiliser de laisser mes frères sur place, que je partais en héros, que j'avais servi ma Patrie et que je pouvais être fier de moi…

Bref, je n'étais pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de me retrouver face au Docteur Cooper.

-Alors, fit elle, comme ce fait-il que vous soyez en période de crise ?

Et voilà, la psychanalyse commençait… Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de reposer mon verre sur le plan de travail et de croiser mes bras sur mon torse.

-Que vous a dit Isabella ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste qu'il fallait que je vienne dès que possible et comme elle me demande rarement de venir, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Pouvait-elle qualifier les derniers événements de _graves_? Oui sans aucun doute ! Je revisualisais son petit corps heurtant le coffre de la Porsche, son expression lorsque j'avais lâché tout ce que j'avais à dire sur elle, y compris la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas seule dans sa tête… Oui c'était grave !

\- Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de demander à Isabella…

\- D'accord. Et vous…

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez parler ?

 _Je suis amoureux de ma patronne…._

\- Non.

\- Vous voulez que l'on parle de l'Irak ?

\- J'ai rien à dire sur l'Irak.

Elle me fit un large sourire avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, Monsieur Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appelé pour avoir de l'aide, c'est Isabella.

\- J'irais la voir, vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes content de travailler ici ?

\- Oui. -Elle ne pouvait pas juste me laisser tranquille et aller voir Isabella ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous êtes content d'être là ?

Je pris quelques instants pour trouver une réponse : je n'allais pas lui répondre que c'était le fait d'avoir Isabella quotidiennement à mes côtés.

\- Le logement.

\- Le logement ?

\- Oui, mon précédent appartement était un peu différent.

\- Le retour à la vie civile, c'était comment ?

\- Brutal, mais je m'y suis fait.

\- Ca fait quoi de travailler pour une des femmes les plus influentes de la planète ?

Comme j'haussais un sourcil, elle expliqua :

\- Forbes a classé Isabella comme étant la quinzième personne la plus influente, alors ça fait quoi ?

\- Honnêtement je l'ignorais.

\- D'accord, alors je reformule ma question : ça fait quoi de bosser pour Isabella Swan la star internationale ?

 _Mon cœur palpite plus fort à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle. Je suis dévasté depuis son extraction de la patinoire…_

\- Et bien on vit quasiment en vase clos dans cet appartement alors j'ai tendance à oublier.

\- Et ça fait quoi de vivre en vase clos avec elle ?

\- Ca dépend des jours.

\- Vous voulez m'en dire plus ?

Est-ce que je le voulais ?

\- On peut passer des moments sympas, normaux. Et d'autres fois… c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui complique les choses ?

\- Je sais pas, nos caractères difficiles ?

Elle rit avant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Je suppose que vous avez rencontré Mike.

Je ris de bon cœur et me détendis pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la psy.

\- Newton est un nase.

Le Docteur Cooper rit une fois de plus :

\- C'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

\- Ce mec n'en à rien à secouer d'Isabella. Il se pointe ici avec des sacs des plus grands magasins de la ville, sauf qu'ils sont vides. Il fait ça juste au cas où il y ait des paparazzis en bas.

\- Et Bella en pense quoi ?

\- On n'a jamais parlé des sacs à proprement parlé mais on a déjà parlé de lui. Elle m'a répondu que chacun trouvait ce qu'il cherchait dans leur couple. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça respire pas le bonheur leur truc.

Je venais peut-être d'en dire trop …

\- C'est quoi pour vous une relation épanouie ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de construire une vraie relation, mais c'est clairement pas ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

\- Il vous arrive d'être jaloux de ce qu'ils vivent ?

 _Jaloux de Newton, oui, mais pas de leur couple !_

\- Non, mon travail passe avant tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça sera toujours comme ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir une femme à vos côtés qui vous prépare des petits plats, avec qui vous pouvez échanger, partager des activités…

\- J'ai Isabella pour ça.

Ma réponse était sortie toute seule sans que je n'ai le temps de la censurer.

\- Avec cette impression de vase clos c'est un peu comme si Isabella et vous formiez un couple, non ?

 _Outch_

\- Une chose est sûre, si nous formions un couple, moi je ne lui offrirai pas des sacs de shopping vides.

\- Ah non ? Et vous lui offririez quoi ?

Ma réponse tomba du tac au tac :

\- Des baleines !

\- Il faudrait un aquarium plus grand ! Fit-elle en riant alors qu'elle me désigna l'aquarium des méduses.

Elle but à nouveau sa bière avant de se laisser glisser du tabouret :

\- Bon, elle est où la star ?

\- Studio d'enregistrement !

\- Oh chouette !

Elle partit dans le couloir et je la suivis dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Isabella dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La psy ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte du studio mais se déplaça jusqu'à la salle de mixage. Trop curieux pour rester planté où j'étais, je la suivis pour la trouver face au miroir sans tain en train de fixer Isabella. Elle était avachie sur la canapé, sa tête levée vers le plafond malgré ses yeux clos, elle grattait les cordes de la guitare qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux.

Il me sembla voir une larme couler du coin de son œil mais je n'en étais pas persuadé. Nous restâmes quelques instants à la fixer avant que le Docteur Cooper ne reprenne vie.

\- Interdiction de brancher les micros !

\- Bien évidemment ! De toute façon je ne sais même pas comment ça marche !

Nous rîmes et elle sortit de la salle de mixage pour toquer à la porte adjacente.

\- Bella, c'est Jenna, tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Je vis Isabella sursauter avant de bondir sur ses pieds et d'entreprendre de déplacer la batterie qu'elle traîna sur une petite distance. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et laissa passer la psy. Je quittai la salle de mixage, leur laissant toute l'intimité dont elles avaient besoin.

Dans le salon, une fois de plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire et me lançais dans la préparation d'une salade césar. Je venais de placer les dés de poulet au frigo après cuisson quand mon téléphone m'annonça un message. Alice.

 _« Hey ! T'as vu, Isabella Swan a posté une vidéo d'elle lors d'une croisière au large de Seattle ! !_

 _La prochaine fois que je viendrai, je voudrais faire la même ! Marcher sur les traces de la grande Swan ! »_

Bien évidemment, elle ponctua son message de nombreux petits cœurs.

La croisière… voir Bella toute joyeuse en apercevant les mammifères, c'est impressionnant de voir comme les choses s'étaient dégradées. Peu de temps avant la scène que je lui avait faite, elle était dans mes bras, tellement naturellement qu'on aurait dit que c'était sa place. Et voilà qu'elle faisait tout pour m'éviter et avait besoin de faire venir sa psy…

 _Joyeux Noël…_

« _Non j'ai pas eu le temps de l'espionner sur les réseaux. ^^ Je t'arrangerai une croisière, pas de soucis ! Vous êtes bien rentrés ? »_

 _« Yep, nickel ! Tout le monde t'embrasse ici. Question : la prochaine fois que je viendrai, moi aussi je pourraisme la péter dans une Aston Martin ? »_

Je ris et répondis :

« _Oui si tu te la paies ah ah ah »_

« _Sympa_ »

Je rempochai mon téléphone et terminai la salade après avoir pioché quelques morceaux de tomates.

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ?

 _Oh oh !_

Le Docteur Cooper venait d'ouvrir la porte du studio d'enregistrement. Je rejoignis alors les filles, aussi peu rassuré qu'un lycéen convoqué au bureau du proviseur. Isabella, tendue, était adossée au miroir en fixant ses pieds, la psy, quant à elle, était confortablement assise sur le canapé comme si elle était chez elle.

\- Isabella est d'accord pour que l'on ait une conversation tous les trois, c'est vous va ?

\- Heu et bien oui.

Pas très sûr de moi, je m'adossai au mur à côté de la porte, les mains croisées derrière moi. J'observais avec attention mes chaussettes.

\- Bien, Monsieur Cullen, savez-vous que Bella a essayé de vous licencier ?

L'air s'échappa de mes poumons alors que je relevai brusquement ma tête pour fixer Isabella qui garda les yeux fixés au sol. La psy continua :

\- Après relecture de votre contrat de travail avec son avocat, il semblerait que cela soit impossible. Alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez démissionner selon les clauses du dit contrat, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous parler.

J'haussai piteusement la tête.

\- Bien, alors qu'il veut commencer ? -Voyant qu'Isabella n'esquivait pas un mouvement, je me lançai.

\- Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour hier. J'ai eu peur pour vous. J'ai pas gérer et je me sens plus nul que jamais. Isabella, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle n'osait même pas me regarder.

-Très bien, c'est un bon début. Bella, quelque chose à dire ? -Elle hocha la tête négativement.- D'accord. Monsieur Cullen t' a fait pas mal de reproches hier, tu en aurais à lui faire ? Peut-être vider ton sac à ton tour.

Je me tendis, quasiment prêt à entendre les pires insultes. Isabella leva la tête pour fixer le plafond et soupira avant de répondre d'une voix cassée :

-Non j'ai rien à dire.

-Allons Bella, tu vas pas me dire qu'il est parfait quand même ! -Même la psy était surprise de sa réponse.

-Il n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai pas de reproches à lui faire. Il est consciencieux et voilà tout.

Le Docteur Cooper s'agita sur le canapé, consciente du fait qu'Isabella ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

-Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu as peut-être quelque chose à montrer. Lâcha la psy. Isabella sursauta comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et fixa notre invitée comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser entre les omoplates. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'Isabella devait _montrer_ mais visiblement, elles, elles savaient. Cooper haussa un sourcil avant qu'Isabella ne ferme les yeux dans un soupir.

Elle pivotant légèrement vers moi en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt pour le remonter jusqu'à la lisière de son soutien gorge. J'émis un glapissement très peu viril en voyant que ses côtes étaient barrées d'une longue ecchymose bleue, quasiment noire. Je la revis heurter la voiture, aucun doute que c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent instantanément et je sentis aussitôt quelque chose chatouiller ma joue. Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé… si vous voulez que je démissionne, je le comprendrais. Je peux d'ores et déjà lancer un recrutement pour trouver mon successeur.

Isabella ne dit rien mais lâcha son t-shirt.

\- Bell's, est-ce que tu veux qu'il démissionne ?

Elle s'obstina à fixer le sol et je croyais qu'elle n'allait rien dire mais un petit « non » franchit ses lèvres.

\- Bien, tu acceptes ses excuses ?

\- Ouais. -la pointe de ses pieds dessinait de petites formes abstraites sur le béton ciré.

\- Bien. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à lui dire de plus ? C'est le moment pourtant.

Cette fois, Isabella plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient indéchiffrables mais les voir autant rougis à cause de moi m'était insupportable. J'avais juste envie de me taper la tête contre le mur derrière moi.

\- Nan c'est bon. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis tremblotant.

\- Ok, ben je sers plus à rien alors mais, s'il vous plaît, parlez vous !

Le Docteur Cooper se leva du canapé et commençait à traverser la pièce quand elle s'arrêta pour fixer Isabella :

\- Si je te dis « baleine », ça te fait penser à quoi ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ma coloc, redonnant quasiment vie à son visage.

\- À la croisière qu'on a faite hier.

\- Et c'était bien ?

\- C'était formidable ! Pourquoi ça ?

\- Comme ça.

La psy se retourna vers la porte à côté de laquelle j'étais appuyé, tournant quasiment son dos à Isabella, et elle me fit un sourire entendu avant de quitter la pièce. La porte d'entrée se refermait déjà que nous n'avions pas encore bougé, Isabella fixant ses pieds et moi… la fixant elle.

Nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire. J'avais vraiment cru que le dialogue allait s'ouvrir avec la psy, mais non, Isabella avait préféré lui parler à elle et pas à moi. J'étais prêt à entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à me reprocher, j'étais prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner et tenter d'oublier cet énorme bleu sur ses côtes, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. J'avais été formé à éliminer froidement l'ennemi, pas à savoir quoi faire quand on blesse une femme.

Un bruit sourd nous fit soudainement sursauter. Son ventre venait de gargouiller bruyamment.

-J'ai… j'ai fait une salade. Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Je me sentais tellement nul et impuissant…

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et sortit de la pièce en passant devant moi. La seule idée que j'avais était de la stopper pour la serrer entre mes bras mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine et la regardai diviser la salade dans deux assiettes. Elle posa la mienne sur le comptoir avec les couverts qui vont avec puis, assiette et fourchette en main, elle monta les escaliers pour aller manger dans sa chambre.

C'était pas gagné.

 **Alors ce Docteur Cooper ?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello !**

 **Bon... Cooper n'a pas suffit à nous faire franchir la barrière des 300... tant pis, la robe confectionnée par Alice devrait aider... Vous vous en souvenez de cette commande de robe ? Et bien la voilààà**

 **Lau : je trouvais ça bizarre aussi ahahah Sache juste que la fic est déjà écrite et que je ne changerait rien de ce qui est déjà fait, je n'ai pas empiré les choses parce que j'ai cru que c'est ce que tu voulais maiiiis je suis tout de même vilaine de base ^^**

 **Lau 2 lol : Oui, Cooper est vraiment douée ! Heureusement parce que sa patiente n'est pas des plus simple non plus XD Oui la blessure physique n'arrange pas, mais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dure à encaisser pour Isabella... promis, tout sera expliqué un peu plus tard :)**

 **Momo 6 : haaan privée de ff ? duuure ! XD 1 pas en avant et 10 en arrière, c'est ma spécialité ahahahah Les deux zozos sont impulsifs et exagèrent tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est ce que j'aime chez eux XD**

 **Catbl2014 : Coucou ! J'aime tellement faire ramer Edward ! ahah c'est mon côté sadique XD Avoir le point de vue de Bella, c'est une bonne idée... maiiiiiiis c'est pas pour maintenant XD en revanche il y aura les explications, promis, juré mais pas craché ! Moi aussi j'aime leurs moments de complicité... :) Quant à Mike... Cette fic n'est rien sans lui ahahahah**

 **Bon allez, moi jvais bosser, sur une terrasse, au soleil... manque que le verre de rosé !**

 **Bises !**

 **Chapitre 22**

Les journées entre le passage du Docteur Cooper et le réveillon du Nouvel An avaient été particulièrement longues et tendues. Isabella avait refusé de sortir courir avec moi, me laissant chaque matin dans l'entrée de l'appartement, en tenue et prêt à sortir, jusqu'à ce que les minutes ne s'égrainent suffisamment pour que j'abandonne.

Elle avait passé du temps dans le salon, avec moi, mais s'obstinait à agir comme si je n'existais pas. Elle avait cuisiné quelques menus allégés mais ne m'avait pas servi, laissant ma part dans les casseroles ou autre. La majorité du temps, elle travaillait sur son prochain album dans le studio d'enregistrement et la salle de mixage, ou elle se cachait dans cette fameuse pièce.

De mon côté, j'avais essayé d'instaurer un dialogue à plusieurs occasions, pour me heurter à un mur. J'avais cuisiné, à la vapeur, avais fait de jolis dressages dans ses assiettes et mettais la table pour deux, mais je n'obtins pas un seul geste de sa part. Je n'attendais pas spécifiquement un merci, mais au moins la preuve que j'existais…

Je n'étais vraiment pas doué avec les femmes… d'autant plus lorsqu'elles se sont aussi têtues qu'Isabella Swan.

Quelques cadeaux de Noël lui avaient été livrés par coursiers mais elle ne m'avait pas fait savoir de qui ils venaient ni de quoi il s'agissait.

Je fus soudainement tiré de ma contemplation des toits de Seattle par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Emmett. J'étais content qu'il vienne voir sa sœur pour le réveillon d'autant que ni lui ni Mike n'étaient passés pour Noël… J'autorisai la montée de l'élévateur et Isabella descendit de sa chambre après avoir entendu que quelqu'un arrivait. Je savais qu'elle voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait mais elle ne me dit pas un mot.

J'attendais patiemment l'arrivée d'Emmett derrière la porte et lui ouvris quand j'entendis le son de l'élévateur qui s'ouvre.

\- Hey ! Salut Edward ! Comment tu vas ?

Pour être aussi aimable avec moi, après ce que j'avais fait à sa sœur, c'est qu'il n'était au courant de rien… Heureusement, sinon je crois qu'il aurait tenté de me tuer…

\- Bien, bien et toi ?

\- Nickel !

A l'aise, il entra dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Isabella passa sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier l'identité de notre visiteur.

\- Hey ! Bellibella ! Comment tu vas ? Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la fit décoller du sol. Ils rirent tous les deux, comme si la tension entre elle et moi depuis une semaine n'existait pas.

\- Super et toi ?

\- Topissime !

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée du salon.

\- Emm, je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

\- Café !

Isabella prépara trois cafés alors que son frère et moi nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'aux canapés.

\- Hey mec, tu lui a fait un cadeau pour Noël ? Fit-il suffisamment discrètement pour qu'Isabella ne nous entende pas.

\- Heu ouais, on est allé voir les baleines en bateau.

\- Nan ? J'ai vu la vidéo sur les réseaux mais je savais pas que c'était ton cadeau. J'ai l'air bête moi maintenant !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben moi je lui ai offert une paire de chaussures, ça fait minable à côté d'une croisière !

Il éclata de rire au moment où Isabella arriva avec nos cafés sur un plateau.

\- Merci encore pour ton cadeau Bells ! C'est adorable !

\- Oh, de rien. Ça me fait plaisir.

J'ignore quelle tête je pouvais faire à ce moment-là mais Emmett m'expliqua :

\- Bella a financé la rénovation et décoration de la chambre des bébés ! Les artisans sont en train de peaufiner les détails, ça rend vraiment bien.

\- C'est une super idée de cadeau ça ! Et vous attendez quoi ?

\- Deux filles.. Mec, c'est ma pire angoisse !

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains sous les rires de sa sœur. J'étais vraiment heureux de l'entendre rigoler, mettre de côté pendant quelques instants nos problèmes même si je savais que dès le départ d'Emmett nous reviendrions à une ambiance pesante.

\- Et la naissance est prévue pour quand ?

\- Normalement fin Mars mais comme ce sont des jumelles, elles arriveront probablement plus tôt alors mi Février. Tu parles d'une St Valentin toi…

Une fois de plus, Isabella rit aux dépends de son frère.

\- Et toi Edward, tu as eu un cadeau de la part d'Isabella ?

\- Oui tout à fait : elle a fait venir ma famille à Seattle et nous a offert le repas. C'était adorable d'ailleurs. -Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle et elle hocha simplement la tête comme si c'était tout à fait normal de faire traverser les États-Unis à mes proches.

\- Ah mais oui ! J'ai rencontré la petite Alice, d'ailleurs, pour récupérer une robe.

\- C'est ça, ben c'est ma sœur.

\- Enchanté sœur d'Edward ! S'exclama-t-il en levant sa tasse de café en l'air comme si Alice se trouvait avec nous, me faisant rire.

\- Dis, Emm', c'est pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir mais tu es venu pour une raison particulière ? Parce qu'on a une soirée au Xtadium alors j'ai un peu de préparation à faire avant de partir.

\- Nan, nan, je venais juste faire un petit coucou.

\- Coucou Emmett.

Même si la voix d'Isabella était douce, il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que son frère parte.

Il changea ses appuis sur le sofa comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour finalement s'affaler avant de passer nerveusement ses mains sur son visage.

\- En fait je suis là parce que j'en peux plus de Rosalie. Elle fait que de se plaindre qu'elle a chaud, puis qu'elle a froid. Elle me demande un thé et quand je le lui donne elle me pourrit la tête en me criant dessus qu'elle avait demandé un chocolat chaud. Elle veut que je lui masse les pieds, mais en même temps elle veut pas que je la touche… Chui au bord du gouffre, Bells.

\- Oh mon ptit Memett… -Isabella passa un bras autour des larges épaules de son frère.- Tu sais que ce sont les hormones qui font ça. Elle t'aime profondément et on sait tous les deux que c'est réciproque. C'est juste un mauvais cap à passer. Fais pas de bêtise pour autant.

\- Oui tu as raison… mais on peut même plus faire de galipettes…

Je recrachai la gorgée de café que je venais de prendre.

\- Dis toi que c'est le moment de lui prouver que tu ne l'aimes pas que pour _ça_ et montres lui que tu es toujours le roc qu'elle a épousé.

\- Oh ma ptite Bells. -Sa voix était chevrotante et il était bien loin de l'homme impressionnant que j'avais affronté sur le ring.- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Heu, et bien tu serais célibataire à suer sang et eau dans le désert irakien. Peut-être même que tu serais mort.

Il frotta son poing serré sur le crâne de sa sœur qui se mit à hurler avant de se dégager maladroitement pour se mettre debout.

\- Jvous laisse entre mecs, faut que j'aille me coiffer moi.- Elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier quand son frère la héla :

\- Hey, t'as appelé les parents pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël ?

\- Nan ! Et ils m'ont pas appelée non plus !

\- Tu les appelleras demain alors !

Elle était arrivée à l'étage quand elle répondit : « Je crois pas ! ». Sa porte claqua et je me retrouvais seul avec son frère. Je savais pertinemment que s'il savait ce que j'avais dit à sa sœur, s'il avait vu le bleu qu'elle avait sur les côtes, il me torturerait jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de m'achever.

\- Je peux t'appeler Eddy ?

Je craignais qu'il me tue et lui voulait m'appeler _Eddy_? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Isabella ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de la patinoire.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Alors dis moi Eddy, tu t'en sors avec ma sœur ?

Je me raccrochai au fait que si sa sœur lui avait parlé de mon comportement, il serait moins avenant avec moi, même s'il était en train de me tendre un piège. Et puis je savais être en mesure de le mettre KO, mais malgré cette certitude, je n'en menais pas large ! Le soldat Cullen était bien loin à présent…

\- Et bien c'est pas facile tous les jours, mais on ne s'est pas encore entretué donc je suppose que c'est pas mal.

\- Je compatis tu sais. Bella a vraiment un caractère pourri.

\- Le problème c'est que l'on est deux dans ce cas alors il y a parfois des étincelles. -Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Emmett tout mettre sur le dos de sa sœur alors que c'est moi qui avait fauté !

\- Oh j'imagine ! Quand je bossais pour elle, on faisait que de se prendre la tête ! Il rit en se remémorant probablement les meilleurs moments avec sa sœur, ou les pires. Ya eu des soirs où j'étais bien content de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et mettre de la distance avec elle. Du coup ça doit être compliqué pour toi, non ?

\- Ben écoute, l'appartement est grand, alors quand l'un de nous veut de l'espace, il y a de quoi faire.

\- Oui c'est pas faux. En tout cas si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un sur son dos, fais toi plaisir et appelle moi.

\- Merci Emmett.

Il resta à l'appartement encore quelques temps avec moi pendant qu'Isabella se préparait pour la soirée du réveillon. Nos sujets de conversation s'étaient rapidement éloignés de mon travail auprès de sa sœur pour parler baseball. Au moment de partir, il monta à l'étage pour saluer sa sœur au travers de la porte fermée et ne sembla pas s'offusquer du manque de politesse d'Isabella. Il tenta de lui faire promettre de contacter leurs parents pour la nouvelle année mais l'absence de réponse de ma coloc sembla plus le chagriner que le fait de s'adresser à une porte close.

Une fois qu'Emmett eut quitté l'appartement, je montai dans ma chambre pour me doucher et me préparer pour la soirée. Isabella et Clara, sa styliste, avaient fait venir directement d'Italie un costume taillé selon mes mesures que Clara leur avait consciencieusement envoyés. Je ne voulais absolument pas connaître le prix de la tenue mais une fois vêtu et devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, je dus reconnaître que ça en valait le prix ( quel qu'il soit ! ).

Même s'il s'agissait d'un costume basique, à savoir noir avec une chemise blanche, accompagné d'un gilet, une cravate et une pochette, la coupe était saisissante et, aussi modestement que possible, j'étais plutôt pas mal. Même pas besoin de rectifier les manches de ma veste sur celles de ma chemise, non. La tenue était _réellement_ faite pour moi.

Je tentais de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux mais abandonnai rapidement. Ils avaient bien poussé depuis que je m'étais faite tirer dessus et étaient devenus indomptables.

Au moment où je sortis de la salle de bain, je croisai Isabella qui sortait de sa chambre vêtue d'une léger peignoir rose pâle qui semblait être en satin. Ses fines jambes étaient découvertes et je luttai contre moi-même pour ne pas les regarder. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une tresse fine de style indien placée à la lisière de son cuir chevelu. La natte faisait visiblement la moitié du tour de sa tête, dégageant une épaule, pour rassembler toute sa masse de cheveux sur son côté gauche. Elle avait retravaillé ses boucles de sorte à les redéfinir comme si elle venait de passer des heures chez le coiffeur.

Elle s'était maquillée admirablement bien, créant un _smoky eyes_ noir et doré qui aurait pu être ridicule sur certaines personnes ou conférer un look _panda_ à d'autres mais sur elle, ça approfondissait grandement son regard, lui donnant un côté mystérieux.

 _Oui, oui, le maquillage peut donner un look mystérieux ! Bon sang, j'ai trop traîné avec Alice moi…_

Isabella avait retravaillé ses lèvres avec une couleur rouge sanguine et, entre sa bouche pulpeuse et ses jambes dénudées, je ne savais plus où regarder.

Elle n'était pas encore habillée et, l'espace de quelques secondes, je m'inquiétai d'un éventuel problème avec la robe d'Alice.

\- Cullen, vous voulez bien m'aider ? Sa voix n'était pas aussi froide et distante que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, elle était faible et… timide ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Sans me répondre quoi que ce soit, elle me tourna le dos et rentra dans sa chambre sans refermer la porte, le message était implicite mais clair. Je la suivis à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers sa coiffeuse pour se saisir d'un flacon.

Les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur la baie me laissaient voir le soleil descendre sur l'océan et j'aurais pu me laisser absorber par la vue si Isabella, de dos, n'avait pas écarté les pans de son peignoir pour dégager le haut de son corps et laisser pendre le satin grâce à la ceinture qu'elle avait resserrée autour de ses hanches.

Elle me dévoilait un soutien gorge bandeau noir d'un tissu très classique comme celui de tenues de sport. C'était bien loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer pour un gala. Ceci étant, le contraste entre le tissu et sa peau laiteuse était saisissant. Si on ignore l'immense tâche jaunâtre partiellement camouflée sur ses côtes droites, vestige de notre sortie à la patinoire.

En me fixant via le miroir de sa coiffeuse, Isabella me tendit le flacon qu'elle avait saisi précédemment, par-dessus son épaule, sans un mot. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre et me saisis du tube de fond de teint. Elle avait déjà commencé à cacher son hématome mais ne pouvais pas le faire totalement sans se disloquer une épaule.

J'inspirai profondément et commençai à tartiner la crème fluide sur sa peau. Si ça n'avait pas été pour faire disparaître cet énorme bleu que je lui avais causé, j'aurais été perturbé de faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau alors qu'elle était à moitié habillée mais j'avais plus envie de vomir que de profiter de la situation.

\- Encore une fois, Isabella, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous que j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Vous m'en voulez et c'est normal mais si on pouvait… je sais pas moi, revenir en arrière, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Comme ce bleu ? On le cache et on oublie qu'il est là ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis alors qu'elle fixait le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'horizon.

-C'est ça, comme ce bleu.

-Vous savez ce qui va lui arriver, à ce bleu ?

-Non.

-Ce soir, je vais me doucher et il sera toujours là pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous pouvez mettre autant de fond de teint que vous voulez dessus, il sera encore là ce soir.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi pour voir le rendu dans le miroir et parut satisfaite puisqu'elle s'empara du tube et du bouchon qui étaient dans mes mains.

\- Merci, vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

 _Allez Eddy, sors tes pagaies et rame…_

…

Il y avait foule devant le Xtadium. Comme bien souvent, le tapis rouge était encadré de barrières mais cette fois, les journalistes qui se tenaient derrière étaient hystériques à crier le nom des stars qui l'arpentaient, bien plus à cran qu'en temps normal.

Un couple de stars dont j'ignorais tout était déjà à la fin du tapis rouge qui menait à la boîte de nuit quand Isabella commença à remonter le tapis et à prendre la pose. Au moment où elle était sortie de la limousine qui nous avait conduit au lieu de réception, tous ces vautours s'étaient mis à crier son nom. Sa célébrité me surprendra toujours.

Je me tenais en retrait, scannant du regard les alentours pour repérer chaque éventuel danger. Je n'avais aucun risque de me faire photographier : toute l'attention convergeait vers Isabella. Il fallait avouer que la soirée avait été parfaitement organisée : des vigiles étaient placés tous les deux mètres, le long des barrières, de sorte à éviter tout débordement.

Isabella prenait plaisir à prendre la pose, distribuant sourires chaleureux et petits signes de la main. Ceci étant, en l'observant, je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait semblant, comme lors du passage d'Emmett un peu plus tôt. J'ignorais si c'était notre situation à tous les deux qui l'empêchait de profiter de la soirée ou si elle avait toujours aussi bien joué la comédie et que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

Malgré cela, elle était magnifique, Alice avait vraiment bien travaillé ! Ma coloc avait troqué son petit peignoir pour une robe longue, noire qui moulait son buste avec un décolleté en forme de cœur mais s'évasait à partir de ses hanches de manière fluide. Son dos largement exposé et le haut de son décolleté étaient recouverts d'une fine dentelle dorée qui laissait croire que les volutes avaient été dessinées à même la peau.

Heureusement pour elle que les abords de la boîte de nuit étaient chauffés par des chauffages suspendus sinon elle aurait risqué l'hypothermie !

J'avais compris, en voyant Isabella descendre l'escalier de l'appartement, pourquoi il était nécessaire de camoufler son hématome : vraisemblablement, son soutien gorge était resté dans sa chambre.

Elle m'avait demandé de la prendre en photo avec son portable alors qu'elle prenait la pose devant notre baie vitrée, Seattle en arrière plan. Sur la route, à l'arrière de la limousine, elle avait pianoté sur son téléphone, je ne doutais pas qu'elle postait les photos sur les réseaux sociaux pour souhaiter un bon réveillon à ses fans et faire de la pub à ma soeur.

Après avoir longuement fait profiter les photographes, Isabella se rapprocha des barrières pour répondre à des interviews rapides. Je me rapprochai discrètement d'elle alors que le couple qui était présent à notre arrivée était déjà entré à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit et qu'une limousine laissait sortir une nouvelle star. Je la reconnus rapidement avec son regard de biche aveuglée par les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit : Angela Weber. La pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre ni quoi faire. En même temps, toute l'attention des journalistes était portée sur Isabella, dédaignant complètement la nouvelle arrivante.

Je vis rapidement qu'elle n'était pas escortée d'un garde du corps mais ne pris pas le temps de m'appesantir dessus, étant trop préoccupé par la sécurité d'Isabella.

-Oh oui, n'est-ce pas ! Entendis-je s'exclamer Isabella non loin de moi. Je la vis tournoyer sur place malgré les talons aiguilles cachés sous sa robe qui virevolta autour de ses chevilles. Sa créatrice est Alice Cullen, cette fille est vraiment douée.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ou plusieurs. Était-elle réellement en train de faire de la pub pour Alice sur un tapis rouge ? En direct sur plusieurs chaînes télé et ce malgré nos différents ? C'était merveilleux pour ma sœur !

Isabella passa d'interview en interview le long des barrières sans jamais omettre de placer un mot sur sa styliste du jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Angela qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé. La star internationale lui fit signe de la rejoindre et elles se firent la bise comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bella ! Ta robe est magnifique ! Fit la jeune femme, un brin jalouse.

\- Merci ! C'est ce que je disais à Monsieur Hopkins du magasine US Weekly ici présent. -Elle désigna le journaliste avide qui tendait un magnétophone face à elles.- C'est Alice Cullen qui me l'a créée. Je vous conseille de rapidement aller voir ses créations sur son site internet avant que ses prix ne s'envolent. En parlant de jeune talent, je vous présente Angela Weber, c'est _la_ chanteuse à surveiller dans l'année à venir !

Elle fit un sourire plutôt forcé à la foule et s'éloigna des barrières jusqu'à atteindre le centre de l'allée, son bras sur les épaules d'Angela pour la guider. Elles posèrent ensemble et la plus jeune ne semblait franchement pas à l'aise. Isabella lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et les yeux d'Angela se posèrent sur moi avant qu'elle ne me fasse un sourire discret.

Isabella s'éloigna un peu vers l'entrée alors qu'Angela se dirigea vers moi pour me glisser, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

\- Bella m'envoie te chercher. Elle dit qu'il faut qu'on fasse comme si tu étais mon garde du corps pour que personne ne se doute que tu travailles avec elle.

\- Et bien c'est parti.

Nous remontâmes donc le tapis côte à côte et j'étais persuadé de me retrouver en photo à ses côtés. Nous rejoignîmes Isabella devant les portes du Xtadium et nous pénétrâmes ensemble à l'intérieur.

La musique était en sourdine et la lumière tamisée, l'ambiance était bien plus agréable que lors des précédentes soirées où j'avais dû accompagner Isabella.

\- Alors Angela, dites moi, vous avez finalement signé pour la promo de l'album ?

\- Non ! Elle grimaça. J'ai préféré mettre de côté tout ça. C'était pas pour moi cet album. Bella m'a présentée comme la star à suivre en 2018 mais j'ai aucun projet.

\- Oh ! Mais moi j'en ai des projets pour toi, mon jeune padawan !

Elle passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Angela et l'attira à elle dans un éclat de rire. Ça me faisait du bien de l'entendre rire alors que cela faisait une semaine que la guerre était déclarée.

Mais ce que j'ignorais, de même que tous les dirigeants cupides qui s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans diverses vieilles batailles, c'est que les femmes sont bien plus douées que les hommes dans l'art de la guerre !

 **Après relecture, je me rends que ce chapitre est vraiment pas top... Pas grave, le prochain sera génial !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucou mes petits chats !**

 **Comme pour chaque chapitre, j'enregistre la dernière correction alors que nous sommes jeudi, et bien sachez que je n'attends qu'une chose : le week-end ! XD**

 **Momo 6 : qu'Edward démissionne ? T'es sadique toi ahahahah ! Emmett n'a pas de chance avec Rosalie mais l'inverse est vraie aussi ahah AAAh mais oui c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Rosalie... ça va pas tarder ;)**

 **Lau : Rhoooo j'imagine tellement bien Emmett et Edward en train de ramer sur la même embarcation ahah genre canoe ou encore rafting XD Que les choses s'apaisent ? heuuu c'est pas pour tout de suite ! XDXD**

 **Je dédicace premièrement à Lolo-la-Furie (si vous suivez sa fic,** _ **Unlikely love,**_ **sachez que mademoiselle Furie n'a pas accès à une connection suffisament fiable pour poster son prochain chapitre... et oui, il y en a qui ont de la chance et sont en vacances... -moi jalouse ? totalement !- son chapitre ne devrait plus trrop tarder maintenant ;) ). L'extrait qu'elle a lu de ce chapitre il y a des mois l'a traumatisé, elle m'en parle encore...**

 **Secondement, je dédie ce qui suit à toutes celles qui ont jeté le discrédit sur mon cher et tendre Mike... :-P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 23**

« _Si tu savais le nombre de tenues que j'ai vendues en l'espace d'une semaine ! J'ai vidé tout mon stock ! Maintenant je dois travailler sur commande !_

 _Tu te rends compte, même Angelina Jolie m'a commandé une robe de cocktail !_

 _Isabella est un amour ! Et elle avait raison : les prix ce sont envolés ! Les gens se sont battus pour certaines pièces, enchérissant un peu plus tour à tour. Je suis en train de vivre un truc de folie !_

 _Même le directeur de mon école m'a personnellement félicitée !_

 _Hey au fait, je t'ai vu sur le tapis rouge avec Angela Weber, je la connais même pas ! Mais bon, si elle peut nous payer un aller retour Chicago-Seattle c'est qu'elle cartonne ! Tu étais trop beau dans ton costume Lanieri ! Presque aussi beau qu'Isabella ! Ahahah !_

 _Oupsi, je viens de recevoir une nouvelle commande ! Han, c'est Kristen Stewart ! Elle, je lui fais une robe gratos si elle me présente Robert Pattinson en échange ^^_

 _Allez bisous mon frère, la gloire m'appelle ! »_

J'étais vraiment heureux pour Alice. Je cherchais un moyen pour remercier Isabella mais elle m'évitais comme la peste, ou la gale.

Nous avions repris nos runnings matinaux, dans une ambiance glaciale, on s'apprêterait à enterrer quelqu'un qu'elle ne serait pas moins amer. Nous repoussions chacun nos limites, à courir toujours plus vite et plus longtemps, dans l'espoir que l'autre cède en premier et capitule, mais non. Nous étions tous les deux perclus de courbatures mais trop orgueilleux pour chercher à baisser le rythme.

Le reste de nos journées n'était pas plus convivial. On ne se croisait que pour les repas pris devant la télé allumée, mangeant sans un mot. J'avais tenté une fois de plus de lui présenter mes excuses pour me heurter à nouveau à un mur froid et infranchissable. On était bien loin de ce presque-câlin échangé sur le bateau.

Mon réveil sonnait déjà depuis un long moment quand je réussis enfin à m'extirper de sous ma couette. En temps normal, j'étais du genre à bondir hors du lit mais pas ce matin-là : j'avais perdu une demie heure à rester la tête sous l'oreiller en priant pour qu'Isabella n'ait finalement pas envie de courir.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains dans une vaine tentative pour arrêter les murs de tourner autour de moi quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Isabella, en tenue de sport.

\- Bon Cullen, vous fichez quoi, je vous attends moi !

J'avais à peine relevé la tête pour l'observer que mon estomac se contracta violemment. Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds et rejoignis le couloir en évitant de justesse de percuter Isabella. J'atteignis les toilettes de ma salle de bain juste à temps pour rendre douloureusement mon repas de la veille. La bile me brûla l'œsophage, la gorge, le nez et mon estomac, une fois vidé, continua d'être saisi de spasmes violents comme s'il cherchait à faite sortir mes entrailles dans la cuvette.

\- Hum, je suppose que vous n'allez pas venir courir… Fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça alors que je me recroquevillais contre le carrelage après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau. Les murs dansaient autour de moi et j'étais content de n'avoir plus rien à vomir. Mon corps était immobilisé par de douloureuses courbatures qui, je le savais, n'avaient rien à voir avec nos efforts lors de nos runnings.

Bon sang, j'étais tombé malade, pour la première fois depuis mes débuts à l'armée. Et il avait fallu que je vomisse devant _elle_. Isabella m'avait suivi jusque dans ma salle de bain et s'était adossée à un mur. J'aurais pu croire que c'était parce qu'elle se souciait pour moi mais, visiblement, elle ne portait d'intérêt qu'à son sport matinal.

\- Bon ben jvais devoir trouver une autre solution. Et elle sortit de là sans chercher à savoir si j'étais en train de mourir ou non.

Mon entraînement chez les Marines était bien loin. J'étais censé encaisser la moindre difficulté sans broncher et faire la part des choses mais là, j'étais juste en train de crever. Tant bien que mal et soutenu par le mur, je réussis à retourner me coucher. J'ignore si je m'étais rendormi mais la sonnerie de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter. Emmitouflé dans ma couette, malgré une transpiration excessive, je me traînais jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en longeant les murs puis le garde corps de l'escalier. Isabella était en train de s'activer dans la cuisine, toujours en tenue de sport.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Hum ?

Je me hissai autant que possible sur un tabouret alors que mes dents s'entrechoquaient.

\- Dans l'ascenseur, c'était qui ?

\- Oh ça ? Peu importe !

Je la vis vider dans l'évier les quelques bouteilles d'eau qui étaient jusque là stockées dans le frigo.

\- Est-ce qu'on a du doliprane quelque part ? Ma question était rhétorique, bien sûr que nous en avions, mais j'avais espoir qu'elle me donne des comprimés.

\- Oh oui ! Et vous savez où ils sont ? Ils sont au fond de l'évier !

\- Pardon ? Je sentis mes yeux s'exorbiter. A quoi elle jouait ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est peut être à cause des voix dans ma tête, qui sait !

Elle s'éloigna avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer pour ouvrir à notre visiteur. Je ne sus quoi penser en voyant Ryan, l'un des gardes du corps qui nous avaient accompagnés le jour de Noël, entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Salut Edward !

\- Hum ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Ben on va courir ! Fit Isabella avec un grand sourire. Et pendant ce temps, vous vous reposez, hein, vous avez une sale tête Cullen !

 _Finalement, bosser dans un parking, c'est plutôt pas mal…_

\- Allez, à plus Cullen !

Et elle quitta l'appartement avec Ryan comme si je n'existais pas et que ce n'était pas mon rôle de la protéger. J'avais pensé quoi déjà de cet emploi ? Ah oui, qu'il était valorisant…

 _Tu parles…_

J'échouais sur le canapé, à surveiller anxieusement leur retour. J'avais froid comme jamais. Je savais qu'Isabella était frileuse et même par vengeance elle ne couperait jamais le chauffage même pas pour me nuire. En même temps, je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de jeter tout le paracétamol que nous avions en stock.

Je sursautais en entendant les clés dans la serrure, peu habitué à être dans l'appartement alors qu'Isabella serait à l'extérieur. Ce n'était même jamais arrivé ! Je m'étais attendu à la voir aux côtés de Ryan et fus surpris de voir Newton à la place.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que t'as une sale tête Cullen !

\- Sympa. Grommelais-je. Et il est où Ryan ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en bas de l'immeuble ! Je lui ai dit que j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'ici et du coup il est parti.

\- C'est très pro ça ! Crachais-je, amer.

\- Oh Eddy, tu veux qu'il lui arrive quoi dans l'ascenseur avec moi ?

Je préférais ne pas répondre mais les gloussements d'Isabella ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'élévateur. Je tentais de ne pas grincer des dents mais échouai. Isabella chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, ce qui le fit sourire comme un imbécile. Il lui prit la main et ils partirent en courant en direction de la salle de sport.

Il leur arrivait quoi au juste ? Eux qui avaient toujours été discrets s'affichaient de la manière la plus équivoque possible et… j'aimais pas ça ! On était tellement mieux quand ce mec n'était pas là ! Bon d'accord, c'était la guerre froide, mais tout de même, je détestais ce mec ! J'étais d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver avec ses sacs vides…

Peut-être que moi aussi je devais lui amener un sac vide…

 _Refouler ou évincer._

Pour la première fois, je songeais à réellement refouler. Elle l'aimait, ce nulos de Newton et moi, elle me détestait suffisamment pour jeter des comprimés de paracétamol dans l'évier. J'étais pas armé contre ça.

Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer et je tentai de me convaincre que c'était un effet de la fièvre même si c'était me voiler la face : j'aimais cette fille, aussi exécrable soit-elle.

Comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'amertume, Mike revint dans le salon, torse nu, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres, pour se diriger vers le frigo et en sortir la fameuse bouteille de champagne hors de prix qu'il avait amenée quelques semaines plus tôt. Isabella le rejoignit rapidement en gloussant comme une collégienne et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, j'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Elle ne portait qu'une fine culotte en dentelle et une brassière de sport.

 _Newton -1, Cullen -1_

J'allais mourir. Je voulais mourir.

J'étais prêt à _refouler_ , mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de s'afficher non plus…

Et pourtant… Isabella se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Newton, le faisant reculer jusqu'au plan de travail. Elle agrippa ses cheveux alors que lui la saisit sous les aisselles avant de changer leur position pour la placer sur le meuble. Isabella enserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Newton et moi… j'avais envie de mourir.

Après un baiser langoureux bien trop sonore à mon goût, il la fit décoller du plan de travail pour rejoindre les escaliers, Isabella collée à lui comme un koala à son arbre, la bouteille de champagne à la main.

Newton, à ma grande surprise, réussit à monter les marches malgré le poids d'Isabella, et je devais admettre qu'il était plus musclé que ce que son corps flasque laissait à penser.

En temps normal, j'aurais protesté qu'il porte ainsi Isabella dans les escaliers, c'était bien trop dangereux, mais rien n'était normal ce jour-là !

Les murs tournaient toujours autour de moi et j'étais bien heureux d'avoir l'estomac vide. Des larmes avaient commencé à s'échapper de mes yeux, brouillant ma vue. Heureusement que j'étais trop mal pour me mettre debout sinon, de rage, j'aurais envoyé valser tout ce qui aurait été à ma portée. Rage contre elle de ne pas vouloir accepter mes excuses. Rage contre lui d'être… lui. Rage contre moi et mon incapacité à évincer ce type.

Je fixais l'aquarium des méduses et fus soulagé d'être terrassé par la fièvre parce que la seule chose qui me vint à l'idée était de jeter une chaise contre le verre. Comme ça. Juste pour me défouler. C'était pas bon pour les méduses, mais c'était très bien pour moi et mes nerfs.

La porte de la chambre d'Isabella claqua, faisant taire leurs rires.

Ils auraient mieux fait de s'enfermer dans le studio d'enregistrement insonorisé parce que même avec la porte close, même à l'étage, j'entendais bien trop ce qu'il se passait en haut. Ils s'étaient probablement appuyés contre la porte vu les coups portés contre celle-ci et j'entendis quelque chose, un vase ou une lampe, se fracasser sur le sol.

Rapidement, des gémissements féminins se firent entendre et s'en fut trop pour moi. Je me relevai tant bien que mal après avoir réajusté ma couette autour de moi et pris appui sur les meubles que je croisais sur mon chemin jusqu'à échouer sur le canapé dans le studio d'enregistrement dont je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler.

 _S'il y a une quelconque force au dessus de nous, faites que ça ne soit qu'une hallucination !_

…

Totalement apathique, je sentis ma couette être déplacée et l'air frigorifié s'insinuer dessous. _Grrr_ _!_ Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux pour chercher à savoir qui me dérangeait de Newton ou Isabella : je savais que j'aurais de profonds vertiges si je jetais un œil.

\- Et il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? Fit une voix inconnue qui n'avait aucun respect pour mon sommeil.

\- Non, seulement depuis ce matin au réveil. Hier, il était… comme d'habitude, mais là on dirait un zombie. Il va pas me claquer entre les doigts, hein ? -Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder qui me portait autant de considération pour reconnaître Isabella.

\- Non, c'est une grippe, rien de plus. Il va être HS une bonne semaine mais rien de plus.

\- Une semaine complète ? Et vous pouvez pas le requinquer plus rapidement ? Je sais pas moi : une super piqûre ou une cure de vitamines ?

\- À part du paracétamol et beaucoup de repos, vous pouvez pas faire grand-chose sauf ajouter de la vitamine C mais moi, je peux rien faire de plus pour lui.

\- Oh bon sang, ça va être pratique cette histoire… Bon ben merci Docteur !

Super… il avait fallu que je travaille pour la grande Isabella Swan pour attraper ma première grippe ! L'image du soldat intrépide en prenait un coup.

Je passais un long moment à végéter dans le studio d'enregistrement, une journée, peut-être deux, sans avoir la force de migrer jusqu'au salon et encore moins jusqu'à ma chambre. De temps à autre, je sentais quelque chose de frais sur mon front, mes joues ou ma nuque mais n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les seuls moments où je tentais vaguement de me reconnecter avec la réalité étaient les fois où Isabella venait m'apporter une soupe et des cachets. Elle ne cherchait pas à me faire la conversation dans ces moment-là mais elle était présente pour moi au lieu de faire le koala avec Newton et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pensais.

\- Cullen ?

\- Hum ?

Je reconnus la voix hésitante d'Isabella et même si c'était particulièrement inquiétant de l'entendre être si peu sûre d'elle, je n'eus pas le courage d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de prendre une douche. Ça pourrait vous faire du bien.

\- Pas envie. Grommelais-je en me retournant pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Cullen, vous puez, là, et vous pourrissez mon canapé.

\- Je tiendrais pas debout.

\- Je vous prête ma baignoire alors mais pitié faites quelque chose, je supporte plus votre odeur.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est la fièvre.

Ça la fit rire et, alors que je m'apprêtai à l'insulter mentalement, je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je sais. Ya pas de honte à sentir le fennec quand on est malade, mais un bain peut vous aider à faire tomber la fièvre.

-Ok, ok.

-Bien. Jvais vous faire couler un bain alors. Je viendrais vous chercher après.

\- Hum.

Je pris sur moi pour m'asseoir sur le canapé et fus soulagé de me rendre compte que les murs tournaient moins autour de moi que ce que j'aurais cru. Peut-être que je n'allais pas mourir en fin de compte…

Isabella vint me chercher peu de temps après et me soutint jusqu'à l'étage puis m'aida à m'asseoir sur le bord de sa baignoire remplie d'eau. J'aurais souhaité la voir avec de la vapeur s'en échapper, histoire de me réchauffer, mais ce devait être trop demander. En revanche, des montagnes de mousse à la senteur fruitée recouvraient la surface.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Ouais.

La nausée m'avait quitté depuis quelques temps, j'étais juste… vidé.

\- Ok. Si vous êtes d'accord je vais laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, comme ça en cas de problème je serais là.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse. Vous vous noyer pas, hein. J'ai pas envie d'organiser des entretiens d'embauche moi.

Je me disais bien qu'elle était trop gentille et que ça n'allait pas durer…

\- Bon ben je suis à côté hein. -Elle semblait si gênée que c'en était presque mignon.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand je me saisis de son poignet.

\- Isabella ?

Elle se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

\- Merci.

Elle me fit un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis des jours et j'oubliai aussitôt ma résolution de refouler mes sentiments.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et prit place dans sa chambre de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Je me déshabillai, sans être très stable sur mes jambes flageolantes et m'immergeai dans l'eau. La température de l'eau n'était, effectivement, pas aussi chaude que ce que j'aurais souhaité, sans être froide pour autant. Isabella avait eu raison de me pousser à prendre un bain : cela me fit vraiment un bien fou.

Des notes de musique s'échappaient de sa chambre et je n'eus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle travaillait encore sur son prochain album. Je profitais d'être allongé dans la baignoire pour laisser mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Relativement sombre et sans fenêtre, décorée de marbre et de travertin rosés, la salle de bain était élégante et féminine, totalement à l'image de sa propriétaire. Isabella avait prit soin de poser une serviette épaisse et visiblement moelleuse sur le meuble où reposait une quantité de flacons sur le bord d'une vasque, au pied d'un énorme miroir, de manière ordonnée, de même que sur le bord de la baignoire.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte pour vérifier qu'Isabella soit toujours hors de ma vue et ouvris les différents flacons qui se trouvaient de chaque côté du robinet pour en humer les parfums. Lavande, fleur d'oranger, jasmin. Je lavai mes cheveux avec son shampoing au jasmin, ce n'était pas des plus viril, mais c'était un excellent moyen à mes yeux pour garder son parfum au plus près de moi.

 _Pitoyable, je sais._

Je restais encore quelques temps dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit trop froid.

\- Tout va bien dans la baignoire ? Fit-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Je reprends vie !

Je sortis de l'eau et m'assis sur le rebord le temps de me sécher. J'entendis le bruit de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis quelques secondes plus tard se refermer.

\- Je vous ai pris une tenue propre qui ne tient pas debout tellement elle est sale. -Je vis un t-shirt être agité dans l'embrasure de la porte ce qui me décrocha un sourire.- J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, mais c'est pas le cas, donc heu, voilà quoi.

Elle n'osa pas entrer pour autant et je l'en remerciais pour cela : je n'étais pas assez habillé pour ça et pas au mieux de ma forme pour tourner la situation à mon avantage. Je finis rapidement de me sécher et nouai la serviette autour de ma taille pour rejoindre Isabella dans sa chambre. Elle s'était adossée au mur juste à côté de la porte, mes vêtements dans sa main. Elle sursauta en me voyant, visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que je la rejoigne.

Je vis ses yeux descendre lentement sur mon torse avant de se fixer sur le pli qui retenait la serviette. Je regrettai d'être à peine assez en forme pour tenir debout. Ceci étant, je notai dans un coin de ma tête que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui plaisait et comptais en profiter plus tard.

-Je… heu… j'ai vos vêtements ! Bafouilla-t-elle en plaquant vivement mes vêtements contre mon torse avant de quitter sa chambre à toute vitesse.

La grande Isabella Swan était troublée devant moi… ça c'est clair que je n'allais pas l'oublier !

 _Cullen -2, Newton-1_

Finalement, ça avait des avantages d'attraper la grippe !

 **Un mot sur Alice, Mike, la salle de bain ?**

 **Vendredi prochain, vous rencontrerez Rosalie et... vous allez l'a-do-rer !**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello !**

 **Guest : Promis, c'était pas une hallu ! ahaha**

 **Lau : J'ai mieux qu'une salle de bain, promis ahah on est d'accord, on a toute envie de jouer l'infirmière pour Edward ! XD Quant à Mike... hiiiiii *-***

 **Momo6 : Voilà la rencontre avec Rosalie ! :D Han, comment ça Edward ne mérite pas toutes ces misères, bien sûr que si ahahah m'en fiche c'est moi la chef de ses malheurs ahahahah Promis, à un moment donné, je commençerai à être gentille avec lui XD**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et éventuellement : un très bon bal des pompiers *-* (c'est qui qui va aller draguer les pompiers, hein, hein ? c'est mouaaaaa ! Autant vous dire que la prochaine fic n'avance pas du tout ahahahah )**

 **Dedicace à Momo6, ça va te plaire ;)**

 **Chapitre 24**

Isabella continuait de courir avec Ryan, refusant de se contraindre au tapis de course. J'ignorais si c'était pour m'ennuyer ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air à tout prix et je ne voulais pas la réponse à mon interrogation, probablement parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse et que cela me contrariait.

L'ambiance entre nous ne s'était pas vraiment réchauffée, Isabella m'en voulait toujours, mais je savais ne pas avoir imaginé sa réaction lorsque j'étais sorti de la salle de bain quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'avais pas non plus imaginé ses regards lorsque nous nous étions croisés suite à ça, ni sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait inconsciemment quand nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait guéri : je n'avais plus de symptôme mais restais affaibli, à user les coussins du canapé.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se ferma brusquement qui me réveilla en sursaut d'une sieste. Isabella venait de pénétrer dans le salon avec la capuche de son sweat sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Le retour de la _pétasse - racaille_ … Le terme de _pétasse_ lui sied à merveille mais en la voyant ainsi j'optai plutôt pour un « _bourgeoise – racaille »_ , tout ce que je n'aimais pas.

\- Ryan ne vous a pas accompagnée jusqu'ici ? Faut que je vois ça avec lui, on sait jamais si l'ascenseur tombe en panne…

\- Ryan ? Pourquoi vous parlez de lui ? Questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait sa capuche, libérant ses lourdes boucles sur ses épaules.

\- Il était pas avec vous en bas ?

\- Ah ? Non.

\- Newton ? Emmett ?

\- Non.

Elle hissa ses lunettes sur sa tête et partit vers la cuisine prendre une pomme avant de venir s'asseoir sur le second canapé et s'emparer de son ordinateur posé sur la table basse, inconsciente de la colère qui grondait en moi.

\- D'accord, alors qui était avec vous ?

\- Les amis dans ma tête ! Fit-elle innocemment avant de me faire un sourire hypocrite.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dehors sans personne pour vous protéger !

\- Si vous voulez pas que je vous le dise, alors je ne dirais rien, promis.

Rageur, je claquai bruyamment l'écran de son portable sur le clavier, manquant de peu de blesser ses doigts.

\- Si vous voulez pas que je m'énerve contre vous, arrêtez d'agir n'importe comment !

\- J'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, à ce que je sache, claqua-t-elle froidement en repoussant ma main de son ordinateur. J'y peux rien moi si j'avais un truc à poster et que vous étiez trop mal pour m'accompagner dehors.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte que ça pourrait être dangereux de sortir seule ?

\- Et vous, vous vous rendez compte que de nous deux, l'employé c'est vous et que, de fait, vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner ?

Séché, je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela et allumai la télé avant de monter le son suffisamment pour être certain de la déranger. Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et me mis à bouder puérilement.

\- Je devrais peut-être démissionner. -C'était sorti sans que je ne prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire et le regrettai aussitôt.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Ma respiration se bloqua instantanément dans l'attente d'un rire ou d'une autre fin de phrase, mais rien ne vint. Elle voulait réellement que je démissionne… Je pris sur moi pour rester impassible et ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle venait de me faire mal. Je la fixai, cherchant quelque chose qui démontrerait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle me regardait tout aussi froidement. Rien de ce qui émanait d'elle ne contredisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- On devrait peut-être parler, non ?

\- Pour dire quoi ? Personnellement, Cullen, je trouve que vous parlez déjà suffisamment. A chaque fois c'est pour dire une énormité.

\- On peut reparler de la patinoire alors.

\- J'ai rien à dire sur la patinoire. Vous êtes un abruti fini, mais vous le savez déjà ça. Vous savez déjà à quel point vous m'avez blessée, alors pourquoi en reparler ?

\- Parce que la tension est invivable ? Vous voulez vraiment que je parte ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre et nous fûmes coupés par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. L'écran de la télé se brouilla quelques secondes avant d'afficher la femme que je reconnus comme étant Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett.

Isabella se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers la cuisine où elle s'affaira pendant que j'autorisais la montée de l'ascenseur avant de patienter derrière la porte. Je l'ouvris au moment où l'élévateur arriva pour découvrir une Rosalie qui semblait avoir gobé tous les ballons gonflés à l'hélium du personnage de _Là-haut._ Elle ne pouvait même pas boutonner son manteau. Quant au fait que les femmes enceintes sont rayonnantes, et bien elle était la preuve que non. La jeune femme manquait visiblement de sommeil et d'énergie.

\- Bonjour Rosalie.

\- Salut Eddy. Elle est là, Bella ? -Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle m'appelait _Eddy_? On ne s'était même jamais vu.

\- Oui, oui, dans la cuisine.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine avec une démarche de pingouin, basculant inconsciemment son corps de gauche à droite.

\- Salut Bells. Fit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Hey beauté, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans que l'on s'y attende, Rosalie fondit en larmes, secouée de sanglots. Isabella la prit aussitôt maladroitement entre ses bras, l'immense ventre n'aidant pas. Les mains de ma coloc frottaient son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser.

\- Viens on va s'asseoir. Elle attrapa la tasse fumante qu'elle avait préparée pendant la montée de l'ascenseur.

Elles prirent place sur un canapé et, en comprenant que la tasse était pour Rosalie, je préparai deux cafés pour en déposer un sur la table basse devant Isabella en lui faisant un sourire sincère. Bon sang, je voulais pas démissionner…

Je pris ma place habituelle, et compris qu'Isabella avait fait un chocolat chaud à sa belle sœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'Emmett nous avait dit : elle demandait un thé et râlait parce que c'était pas un chocolat chaud. Elle semblait bien moins tyrannique avec ses joues striées de larmes.

\- Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh j'en peux plus. Je dors plus : les ptites ne font que bouger la nuit et se servent de ma vessie comme d'un ballon de foot. Em' ne comprend pas par où j'en passe et je le supporte quasiment plus. et… -Sa voix était hachée par les sanglots. Elle renifla bruyamment sans aucune classe- même les petites je ne les supporte plus. Jveux pas qu'elles naissent. Elles vont être horribles et moi encore plus. Je serais la pire des mères !

\- Oh, Rose ! C'est normal de stresser vis-à-vis de l'arrivée des filles, ça chamboule tout, mais tu ne seras pas seule tu sais. Emmett est ce qu'il est mais tu sais qu'il fera un bon père. Et puis si jamais vous avez besoin de souffler, tu sais que tu peux me déposer les ptites, Edward et moi on s'en occuperait dans la nuit et vous, vous pourrez tenter de vous reposer. Et puis tu ne seras jamais pire que ma propre mère, tu sais.

La dernière phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Rosalie. Moi, tout ce que je retenais, c'est qu'Isabella comptait toujours sur ma présence d'ici la naissance des filles, quasiment deux mois plus tard.

\- Mais tu as ta carrière à gérer, tu as autre chose à faire que t'occuper d'enfants…

\- Tu sais très bien que ma famille passe avant ma carrière.

\- Alors appelle tes parents ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire par-dessus son chocolat.

\- Traîtresse !

C'eut le mérite de faire rire Rosalie aux éclats et stopper ses larmes.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? -La blonde hocha négativement la tête- Je te traîne au spa ! A nous le jacuzzi et les massages !

\- Hum ! Et le hammam !

\- Heu, enceinte c'est pas possible…

De nouvelles larmes naissaient dans les yeux de Rosalie, ce qui paniqua Isabella.

\- Hey ! Mais le jacuzzi et les massages c'est déjà bien, non ?

Sans prononcer un mot, sa belle sœur hocha la tête.

\- Bien ! Cullen, comment on fait, vous vous joignez à nous ou j'appelle Ryan ?

\- C'est qui Ryan ? Fit Rosalie dont le regard passait d'Isabella à moi de manière suspicieuse.

\- Un collègue d'Edward.

\- Non, non, je me joins à vous.

C'est fou la capacité qu'elle avait à me faire sortir de mes gongs avec une seule phrase… comme si j'allais la laisser sortir sans moi alors que c'était ce que je venais de lui reprocher…

\- Bien, alors allons préparer nos maillots de bain !

Voilà une bonne façon d'être à nouveau torse nu face à elle...

…

Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte était le fait qu'elle soit aussi désirable dans un maillot de bain…

D'un simple appel, elle avait réussi à faire privatiser un spa pour nous trois, preuve -s'il m'en fallait encore !- que son nom pouvait ouvrir toutes les portes. Quant à moi, j'avais fait signer des contrats de confidentialité à tous les employés. Il faut bien avouer que la menace d'un procès en cas d'informations transmises aux médias était dissuasive.

J'étais sorti des vestiaires avant les filles, elles devaient avoir bien des potins à partager entre elles, d'autant plus si Isabella racontait à quel point je pouvais être un employé minable. Au final, elles sortirent en gloussant et, une fois de plus, mon cœur se gonfla en la voyant si joyeuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes portaient un bikini, Rosalie ne devait sûrement plus rentrer dans un maillot une pièce. Elle avait dû être magnifique avant d'être déformée par ses fœtus. Elle avait réussi jusque là à éviter les vergetures sur son ventre mais la fatigue marquait tellement son visage que sa beauté avait fané depuis plusieurs mois. Elle était loin de la ravissante femme dont la photo se trouvait dans le trombinoscope qu'Emmett m'avait fourni lors de mon embauche.

Elles avaient toutes les deux relevé leurs cheveux dans un chignon lâche.

Isabella, quant à elle, était une véritable beauté. Sa peau pâle contrastait merveilleusement bien avec son maillot de bain bleu marine, révélant un épiderme diaphane. La fine cicatrice, vestige de son agression et cause probable de son repli au sein de l'appartement, barrait son ventre d'une ligne nette et rosée. Son hématome s'était entièrement résorbé. Elle semblait si douce que je fus forcé de serrer mes poings pour m'empêcher de la caresser. Ses heures de sport avaient admirablement bien sculpté son corps, offrant à mes yeux de jolies courbes fermes et superbement proportionnées.

Nos regards se croisèrent rapidement et je n'eus pas d'autres choix que détourner mon regard tellement j'étais troublé. Moi qui voulais profiter de la situation pour faire naître à nouveau le sentiment de gêne que j'avais observé chez elle quand elle m'avait vu quasiment nu, je me retrouvais en bien plus mauvaise posture, d'autant que mon short de bain pourrait très vite se montrer un peu trop révélateur en cas de soucis.

Je portai alors mon attention sur l'intérieur du spa. J'avais l'impression de m'être téléporté au Maroc : les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient recouverts de mosaïques aux couleurs chaudes (ocre, jaune et quelques touches de rouge), sans fenêtres sur l'extérieur, l'ambiance était rendue intimiste par des petites lumières tamisées placées le long des murs. Un bassin à l'eau bleu turquoise était placé au centre de la pièce et les buses qui se trouvaient de chaque côté signifiait clairement qu'il s'agissait du fameux jacuzzi. Deux portes étaient situées sur le côté droit de la pièce, les mots _sauna_ et _hammam_ étaient inscrits dessus, une troisième était sur notre gauche et je supposai que c'était là que se déroulaient les massages. Je fis rapidement le tour des autres pièces, m'assurant que personne extérieur au staff n'y soit présent.

Un délicat parfum de fleur d'oranger régnait à l'intérieur. Léger et subtil, il n'agressait pas les narines mais participait grandement à cette impression d'être à l'autre bout du monde.

Les filles, visiblement habituées des lieux, se dirigèrent directement vers le bassin creusé au centre et je les devançai rapidement pour entrer dans l'eau en descendant les quelques marches pour les aider à ne pas glisser. Rosalie me tendit sa main d'un geste altier, pareil à celui d'une princesse, et m'adressa un immense sourire en remerciement. Je la guidai galamment dans le jacuzzi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye confortablement. Aussitôt qu'elle fut installée, l'eau se mit à tourbillonner, sortant puissamment des buses.

Une fois Rosalie en place, je me retournai pour porter mon attention sur Isabella qui patientait en haut des quelques marches. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rose et sa lèvre inférieure se faisait maltraiter par ses dents. Voilà la réaction que j'attendais, la même qu'à la sortie de mon bain.

Je lui tendis la main, comme je l'avais fait à l'instant avec sa belle sœur, et lui adressai mon plus beau sourire. Elle se saisit de l'aide que je lui offrais et je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourut au moment où nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Isabella était aussi douce que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle me fit un sourire franc et sincère, le premier depuis trop longtemps.

Elle descendit lentement les marches, s'assurant malgré tout de ne pas glisser. Elle était aussi élégante que sur un tapis rouge et la proximité de nos deux corps me perturba grandement.

\- Merci.

J'aurais pu lui répondre que tout le plaisir était pour moi, mais j'avais bien conscience que c'était déplacé. Peut-être que finalement j'avais un filtre et ne verbalisais pas toutes les âneries que j'avais en tête.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place sur le banc immergé dans un soupir de bien-être. Aussitôt installée, elle fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules et grogna :

\- Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

 _Reste calme, Edward, ne dit rien et respire un bon coup._

N'empêche que voir Isabella dans un jacuzzi était plutôt plaisant et… excitant. Heureusement pour moi que Rosalie était là pour réfréner d'hypothétiques ardeurs. En même temps, cela aurait pu être sympathique si elle n'avait pas été là. Peut-être devrais-je proposer à Isabella d'investir dans un jacuzzi dans l'appartement… Je tentai aussitôt de stopper là mon imagination avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin, vers Isabella et moi, seuls et immergés dans un bain à remous.

Je pris place à mon tour, impressionné par l'efficacité des jets stratégiquement placés le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mes mollets.

\- Alors Eddy, toujours célibataire ? J'haussai un sourcil, surpris que le sujet soit abordé.

-Toujours ! Répondis-je en basculant la tête en arrière pour apprécier le plus possible l'effet relaxant des buses.

\- C'est marrant parce que je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble !

Je relevai aussitôt ma tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'Isabella éclata de rire :

\- Pas sûre que Mike soit de ton avis.

\- Oh mais on s'en fiche de lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ensemble d'ailleurs ?

\- Je vais même pas prendre la peine de répondre à ça ! S'exclama Isabella en fusillant sa belle sœur du regard.

\- Oh allez, vous seriez trop mignons !

\- On se supporterait pas plus d'une semaine ! Fis-je en rigolant. J'étais prêt à tout pour éviter d'être comparé à ce nul.

\- C'est clair ! L'un de nous terminerait en taule pour crime passionnel !

J'éclatai de rire pour cacher mon trouble. L'entendre parler de passion entre elle et moi était particulièrement déroutant.

\- Mais c'est justement la passion qui pimente un couple ! Pas ce truc ennuyeux au possible façon _Newton._

\- Laisse le en dehors de ça !

\- Et toi, Eddy, tu en penses quoi de Mike ?

\- Je crois que moi non plus je ne vais pas répondre à ça. Fis-je en riant avant d'incliner à nouveau la tête en arrière, les yeux clos malgré le sourire que je sentais barrer mon visage. J'étais plus que content d'entendre avoir une alliée à mes côtés en la personne de Rosalie.

 _-_ Allez Eddy, honnêtement, tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'aime pas ce mec. Répliquai-je en grognant.

\- Aaah, toi non plus tu supportes pas les sacs de shopping ?

Je me laissai glisser sur le banc jusqu'à immerger mon visage sous l'eau pour toute réponse. Ça pourrait être le moment de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur au sujet de ce type, mais une fois de plus, je préférais me taire et faire, littéralement, l'autruche.

En ressortant ma tête de l'eau, je me rendis compte que Rosalie était hilare alors qu'Isabella avait pincé ses lèvres, l'air vexée ou contrariée.

\- On est d'accord, il faut évincer Newton ! Fit la blonde en brandissant un poing victorieux hors de l'eau.

 _Evincer…_

 _Refouler ou évincer._

\- En fait, c'est vous deux qui iriez bien ensemble : vous êtes aussi horripilants l'un que l'autre ! Fit Isabella, furieuse, en se relevant pour quitter le bain à remous.

Je me levai aussitôt pour l'aider à sortir et l'aider à se déplacer sur le carrelage en mosaïque de sorte à éviter qu'elle ne glisse et se fasse mal mais elle me repoussa vivement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre pour retomber sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assis jusque là.

Isabella sortit rageusement du bassin et se dirigea vers la salle de massage. Une des employées du spa courut jusqu'à elle pour lui offrir ses services. De mon côté, je me pus m'empêcher de fixer du regard les gouttelettes qui longeaient ses courbes délicates.

\- Eddy, Eddy, Eddy... Rosalie secoua sa tête de gauche à droite de dépit. Si elle te plaît, t'arrête pas à Newton et ses sacs vides. Ce mec est un nase qui profite d'elle. En même temps, je dis ça mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle te plaise, hein. Tu te verras en train de la mater…

\- Elle et moi c'est pas possible, alors la question ne se pose même pas. J'essayais de faire en sorte que ma voix ne tremble pas trop, mais j'échouai.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause du crime passionnel ? -Elle rit- Tu passeras à la maison le temps d'oublier que tu veux la tuer et tu rentreras te réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

J'haussai un sourcil, trop tenté à l'idée de régler nos tensions _sur_ l'oreiller. Ceci étant, le problème ne résidait pas là.

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Ok alors explique moi.

\- Je bosse pour elle, alors ça peut tout simplement pas arriver.

\- Ben démissionne !

Je la regardai, stupéfait. Elle rit et amorça un mouvement pour se lever :

\- Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'aimerais bien me faire masser maintenant !

Je me relevai rapidement pour la soutenir afin de l'aider à se lever et passais un bras derrière son dos et laissais l'autre main sur son bras pour la stabiliser. Nous sortîmes du jacuzzi pour rejoindre la salle de massage. Je fus surpris de trouver sous mes pieds un revêtement antidérapant, c'était fort pratique et je déculpabilisai aussitôt de ne pas avoir accompagné Isabella jusqu'à l'autre pièce : elle n'avait rien risqué.

L'ambiance dans la salle de massage était tout aussi intimiste et la lumière aussi tamisée. Le parfum de fleur d'oranger avait succédé à celle de rose grâce à des pétales délicatement répartis sur la table de massage libre ainsi que sur un fauteuil à l'air particulièrement confortable placé derrière les deux matelas installés parallèlement. Un récipient recouvert de la même mosaïque que le reste du lieu, semblable à une vasque, était placé à côté de chaque installation dédiée aux massages et je compris rapidement qu'ils contenaient de l'huile de massage en grande quantité, des pétales de roses flottaient à leur surface.

Isabella était allongée sur la seconde table, sur le ventre, le haut de son bikini avait totalement disparu. L'employée qui avait couru derrière elle était en train de travailler les muscles dorsaux de la star, à grand renfort d'huile végétale. La peau d'Isabella était luisante et d'autant plus attrayante qu'au moment où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle lorsqu'elle était sortie des vestiaires.

Je déglutis bruyamment en la voyant ainsi. Elle nous ignorait royalement quand deux nouvelles employées entrèrent dans la pièce pour nous masser. Rosalie s'installa directement sur le fauteuil, à la réflexion, il était évident qu'il avait été installé pour elle parce que vu son ventre, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'allonger sur le ventre… à moins de faire la toupie par la suite.

Je commençai à rire de ma bêtise quand mon attention se porta sur les deux nouvelles arrivées. La première était grande, élancée et avait attaché ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon haut, la seconde, quarantenaire, était l'exact opposé de sa collègue, elle alla s'occuper de Rosalie. La première me fit signe de m'allonger sur le matelas et j'obtempérai rapidement, calant mon visage dans le trou prévu à cet effet alors que la masseuse couvrait mon maillot de bain de ce que je devinais comme était une serviette.

L'employée qui m'était attribuée fit rapidement couler de huile chaude sur mon dos, déclenchant des frissons chez moi. Je sentis ses doigts commencer leur travail le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mes yeux se révulsèrent tellement c'était agréable. La masseuse travailla un certain temps le long de mes épines dorsales et au moment où elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, Isabella laissa s'échapper un profond gémissement. J'aurais aimé relever la tête pour savoir et garder en mémoire -au cas où, on sait jamais ! – ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction mais ma position m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Comment une femme aussi menue que celle qui était en train de me masser pouvait avoir des doigts aussi puissants que les siens ? Ils faisaient des merveilles sur ma nuque et mes épaules. Définitivement, c'est pas en surveillant mon parking qu'un truc comme celui-là me serait arrivé.

Ceci étant, la sensation fut bien moins agréable lorsque les doigts de la masseuse retournèrent travailler mon dos, en prenant de la distance avec ma colonne vertébrale et appuyèrent fermement sur la cicatrice à côté de mon rein, déclenchant un sifflement de ma part. Elle passa dessus une fois, deux fois. A la troisième reprise, je me relevai en sursaut :

-C'est bon pour moi, merci ! Mon ton était bien plus ferme que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu et sembla claquer comme un fouet dans le silence de la pièce qui n'était rompu jusque là que par nos gémissements.

J'étais choqué de me rendre compte que je pouvais avoir encore mal à ce point, au bout de… quasiment un an. Une rapide recherche dans mes souvenirs m'indiqua que j'étais bien plus proche des un an de mes blessures que ce que je pensais…

Isabella releva sa tête et ses épaules de sa table de massage, oubliant momentanément qu'elle avait retiré le haut de son maillot, ceci étant elle ne se releva pas assez pour laisser voir quelque chose et, pour ma part, je n'étais pas disposé à chercher à entrapercevoir quoi que ce soit : la masseuse m'avait fait mal, nom d'un chien. Ma vue était brouillée et ma tête tournait.

\- Edward, ça va ? Le visage somnolant d'Isabella était marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, grognais-je, guère plus avenant.

\- Elle vous a fait mal ? Ça va ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse un check up à l'hôpital ou je sais pas quoi ?

Elle était vraiment inquiète pour moi. Aussi froide et invivable qu'elle pouvait être, elle s'inquiétait _réellement_ pour moi... Je lui fis un sourire, bien qu'un peu forcé :

\- Ca va aller.

Elle chassa du revers de la main sa masseuse avant d'utiliser la serviette qui reposait sur ses hanches pour cacher sa poitrine avant de se relever.

-Rose, on te laisse profiter, on retourne au jacuzzi nous.

Isabella me tourna le dos pour enfiler la seconde pièce de son maillot de bain, me laissant admirer son dos qui luisait d'huile, heureusement que le vestige de la douleur faisait alors palpiter mon sang au niveau de mes tempes sinon j'aurais pu fantasmer sur cette vision : les deux fossettes qui barraient le bas de son dos me faisaient rêver depuis des mois.

Elle me refit face et nous quittâmes la pièce pour retourner dans le bain à remous, laissant Rosalie qui était alors totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur. A peine la porte était-elle fermée dernière nous qu'Isabella posa sa main sur mon bras :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

 _Touchante._

 _-_ Oui c'est bon, merci. C'est passé.

\- Je pensais que vous n'aviez plus mal…

J'haussai un sourcil : la seule fois que nous avions parlé de mes blessures était le soir après l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee, la _fameuse_ fois où nous avions failli déraper, la situation dont nous ne devions plus parler. Le souvenir de ses doigts délicats sur ma peau m'électrisa.

\- Disons que vos doigts sur mes cicatrices étaient bien plus doux que les siens. Expliquais-je avec un sourire en coin en désignant du menton la pièce que nous venions de quitter.

J'aidais Isabella à descendre les marches du jacuzzi et une fois qu'elle fut installée, elle continua :

\- Je suis désolée, elles sont censées être compétentes pourtant. Je vais leur pourrir la vie !

\- Vous allez faire quoi, mettre leur paracétamol dans le siphon de leur évier ?

Je pris place sur le banc immergé, non loin d'elle.

Isabella fut prise d'un fou rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle pour m'expliquer :

\- J'ai jamais jeté les comprimés dans l'évier, je voulais juste vous embêter et visiblement ça a marché ! Son rire redoubla alors qu'elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

Vexé de m'être fait avoir, je l'éclaboussai, déclenchant une bataille d'eau.

Rapidement à bout de souffle, Isabella stoppa sa revanche, nous avions inondé le pourtour du bassin.

\- J'ai pas changé d'avis sur vous, Cullen, vous êtes toujours un abruti. -Cela étant, elle affichait un grand sourire.

\- Je sais. Je lui retournai son sourire.

…

Nous avions déposé Rosalie chez elle. Elle était prête à affronter Emmett et mettre les choses au clair entre eux. La route avait été tranquille et la circulation fluide. Je garais la voiture dans le parking sous terrain et en rejoignant l'ascenseur, mon regard fut attiré par la Chevrolet à plateau d'un autre âge.

\- Ca fait des mois que ça m'intrigue…

\- De quoi ?

\- L'antiquité là-bas, fis-je en pointant l'épave du menton.

\- Hey ! Critiquez pas mon bébé !

\- _Ça_ , votre bébé ! Ben dites donc, je voudrais pas voir la tête du père, hein !

Isabella frappa mon bras du revers de sa main.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi son histoire ? Demandais-je alors que nous nous engouffrions dans la cage d'ascenseur. Isabella passa son badge sur le boîtier de commande et l'élévateur se mit en branle.

\- Son histoire c'est la mienne. Elle avait pointé son regard sur ses chaussures, un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il fallait que je creuse pour comprendre. _La_ comprendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est ma première voiture. -Elle me regarda avec un faible sourire.- Celle que j'avais quand j'étais encore chez mes parents. Avant que je ne me lance dans la musique pour de vrai.

Je savais que la situation était tendue avec ses parents, alors je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi nostalgique, à moins que…

\- Vous regrettez ? -Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et la fatigue que j'y vis me surprit.- Votre carrière ne vous plaît pas ?

\- J'ai pas de regret, enfin je crois pas, mais oui j'aimerais bien changer deux trois choses dans ma vie.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Bof, je sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis encore.

L'ascenseur arriva au quarante neuvième étage et la conversation était close.

 **Merci à Gwen Who pour le "Bourgeoise Racaille" ahah je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais c'était ton idée ;)**

 **Alors... un avis sur ce chapitre ? Il y a eu quelques infos, non ? ^^**

 **Dans mon immense gentillesse, j'ai un petit extrait du prochain chapitre ^^**

 _"- Cullen, vous avez mon feu vert : ouvrez le feu._

 _J'inspire profondément avant de bloquer ma respiration et tire une première fois. Le canon de mon fusil étouffe le bruit de la détonation. Le second homme à découvert n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que lui aussi prend une balle en pleine tête._

 _Tirer dans la tête est bien plus efficace que viser le cœur. Et c'est plus joli à regarder._

 _Le top départ est lancé, on s'extirpe tous de notre filet de camouflage et on court tous comme un seul homme jusqu'à la maison... "_

 **XOXO**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hola !**

 **Trois choses...**

 **Pour commencer... La France est CHAMPIOOOONNE du moooonde ! Ouais faut être un peu chauvins hein ! J'ai failli vous pooster ce chapitre dimanche pour fêter ça, mais il est trop important pour ça ahah**

 **Secondement : C'est qui qui n'est en vacances ce soir ? Hiiiiii Enfin ! *-* Vous l'aurez compris, c'est moi XD Va falloir (entre autres! ) que j'avance ma prochaine fic (qui s'annonce déjà être un sacré truc ^^), j'avoue ne pas avoir enormément écrit dernièrement XD**

 **Troisièmement : je suis un gros boulet ! J'ai completement oublié de vous remercier pour avoir atteind les 300 reviews ! Oui c'était il y a deux semaines mais il fallait à tout prix que je vous remercie ! *-* Vous êtes les meilleures ! Je tiens également à remercier toutes celles qui, chaque semaine, m'ajoute dans leur alerte ou leur favoris.**

 **Jvous kiffe les filles !**

 **Guest : Je suis tombée amoureuse de ta review ! *-* Merci infiniment pour le compliment !**

 **Lau : moi aussi mon doigt râpe régulièrement, je compatis XD J'avoue, le spa m'a été inspiré quand j'étais moi même dans un jacuzzi lol Oui, Rosalie sera une bonne alliée, mais pas tout de suite non plus, sinon c'est pas drôle hihihi Les sacs vides de Micky-Chéri ? Je sais même plus si c'est expliqué quelque part ahahahah peut-être que la pièce secrète de Bella, c'est une collection de sacs vides... non ? Non ! ^^ T'inquiète, des réponses tu vas en avoir quelques unes dans ce chapitre ;) Kiné ? Je pense qu'Edward pourrait apprécier ahahah**

 **Momo 6 : Han mais tu y tiens au départ d'Edward, hein ahahahah Un rapprochement ? C'est peut-être prévu pour dans très bientôt... J'espère juste que du coup tu ne te lasses pas trop :-/**

 **Bon, mes chatons adorés, sachez que l'on atteind la moitié de la fic... Les choses vont pas tarder à s'accélérer, les réponses à tomber. Ca veut dire aussi qu'il reste 24 chapitres et un épilogue alors heuuuu il va y avoir encore un ou deux rebondissements, hein ahahaha**

 **Bisous les filles, je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **Merci à Lolo-la-furie pour sa relecture de la première partie de ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Le soleil me brûle la peau, la chaleur fait perler ma transpiration. Quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinent de mon front, passent la barrière de mon sourcil pour stopper leur course dans mon œil. J'ignore la douleur du sel sur ma conjonctive et me force à ne pas cligner des yeux. Perdre mon objectif de vue, même quelques millisecondes, serait du suicide._

 _Je laisse donc la sueur inonder ma cornée de douleurs et préfère me focaliser sur la ligne de mire que m'offre avec précision mon AW50, le nec plus ultra des fusils de sniper._

 _Mon t-shirt me colle à la peau sous ma veste de treillis adaptée aux missions dans le désert. Je rêve d'un ingénieur capable d'intégrer la clim' dans ces vestes mais ne me focalise pas sur ma bêtise, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, la mission est critique et la faute interdite._

 _La transpiration chatouille ma nuque mais je n'y prête pas attention. Un scorpion s'approche de moi par ma droite mais je n'y prête pas attention. Une bourrasque s'élève, agitant le sable en surface, je m'en prends plein les yeux mais, une fois encore, je n'y prête pas attention._

Rien _ne me détournera de ma mission._

 _Les renseignements avaient enfin réussi à localiser James Gigandet dans la banlieue de Mossoul. Ce chien, originaire de Boston, au casier vierge durant ses trente deux premières années, était devenu en un temps record le fournisseur numéro un de l'Etat Islamique en armes. Le neutraliser, lui, signifiait mettre un frein conséquent à leurs agissements._

 _Aucun de nous n'est naïf, nous savons que Gigandet hors de course, les terroristes continueront d'être fournis en armes, simplement il leur faudra du temps pour trouver un nouvel approvisionneur. C'est pour nous l'occasion de prendre l'avantage._

 _Officiellement, nous devons le capturer en vie pour lui arracher des infos. Officieusement, si le gars est touché lors d'un tir croisé, c'est pas grave._

 _Le message est clair pour tout le monde…_

 _\- Major, ya du mouvement dans mon viseur. Deux hommes de main devant la porte. Je murmure dans mon micro pour ne pas surprendre les camarades dans la même position que moi, allongés à même le sable, l'œil rivé sur le bâtiment délabré où se trouve probablement Gigandet._

 _\- Bien reçu Cullen. Maintenez le contact visuel. Smith, Walson, vous les avez en vue ?_

 _\- Négatif. -Je reconnais la voix de John Walson, placé à vingt mètres de moi sur ma droite, dans mon oreillette._

 _\- Négatif. -Confirme Billy Smith à ma gauche._

 _Je suis le mieux placé d'entre nous, profitant d'une légère colline pour avoir une vue plongeante sur l'ancienne maison, à cinquante mètres de moi en contre-bas, qui avait déjà été bombardée vu le toit et une partie d'un mur manquant._

 _Les bombardements avaient été nombreux dans les parages, de toute origine, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui avait pu détruire cette maison. De toute façon, c'est le dernier de mes soucis._

 _La maison est isolée, il n'y a que le désert alentours. Nous ne risquons donc pas d'être pris par surprise. Je vais tirer, on va virer nos filets de camouflage couleur sable et courir, les descendre un à un et ça sera rapide : la maison est petite, nous sommes obligatoirement plus nombreux qu'eux._

 _Mon Major, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière avec deux douzaines des membres de notre équipe, prend la parole dans son micro :_

 _\- Cullen, vous avez mon feu vert : ouvrez le feu._

 _J'inspire profondément avant de bloquer ma respiration et tire une première fois. Le canon de mon fusil étouffe le bruit de la détonation. Le second homme à découvert n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que lui aussi prend une balle en pleine tête._

 _Tirer dans la tête est bien plus efficace que viser le cœur. Et c'est plus joli à regarder._

 _Le top départ est lancé, on s'extirpe tous de notre filet de camouflage et on court tous comme un seul homme jusqu'à la maison. Nos pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable alors que chaque foulée fait couler de nouvelles gouttes de sueur sur nos visages._

 _Notre destination se rapproche et, arme au poing, nous nous engouffrons tous à l'intérieur de la maison en ouvrant le feu._

 _Il est temps de faire le ménage !_

 _Échanges de tirs. Les choses se passent vite et s'arrêtent quasiment instantanément._

 _Il n'y a que trois terroristes au sol, pas plus. On les a descendu aussitôt mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ils auraient dû être plus nombreux. Gigandet n'est pas là. Le stock de munitions réparti dans tout le bâtiment ne laisse aucun doute sur leurs rôles dans l'organisation terroriste mais quelque chose cloche._

 _La maison comporte trois pièces, salon et cuisine vétuste ouverte, salle de bain et chambre, avec un pan de mur en moins. Je fais le tour du domicile, nous sommes nombreux dans trente mètres carré. J'aime pas ça. Mes sens sont en alerte. Des picotements m'élancent dans la nuque. Je passe et repasse de pièce en pièce sous le regard stupéfait de mes camarades._

Je suis donc le seul à savoir que quelque chose cloche ?

 _Au bout d'un énième passage de la chambre au salon, le bruit de ma semelle sonne creux sur le sol, au dessous d'un tapis._

 _\- Major ? Je chuchote, même si notre arrivée n'avait rien eu de discrète._

 _Le Major Volturis s'approche alors que je recule, pointant mon arme sur le tapis, attendant impatiemment. Il soulève la broderie et la maison devient incroyablement calme, tout le monde est stupéfait de découvrir une trappe._

 _Gigandet a eu tout le temps de s'échapper par là s'il a vu les deux hommes de main s'effondrer devant la maison._

 _La mission se complique !_

 _Le Major ouvre la trappe et on découvre des escaliers en pierres. Pourquoi les renseignements ne nous ont pas parlé d'un sous sol, nom de dieu ? Notre cible doit être déjà loin !_

 _Mon Major hoche la tête et je m'engouffre aussitôt en plaçant mes lunettes à vision nocturne sur mon nez. L'équipe me suit de près, notre avancée dans le couloir est silencieuse mais c'est un véritable coupe gorge ici : le corridor est tellement étroit que nous avançons en file indienne, moi en tête. Si on croise le moindre opposant, je serais le premier à tomber._

 _J'ai été formaté pour accepter la possibilité de tomber pour ma Patrie, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi concret qu'à présent._

 _Le couloir souterrain s'arrête sur un nouvel escalier et je monte les marches jusqu'à une nouvelle trappe que j'ouvre sans me poser de question. Le soleil m'aveugle aussitôt et la chaleur me fait suffoquer. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, dans le couloir, que la température y était bien plus basse. La différence est stupéfiante mais je ne m'arrête pas dessus. Je sécurise le terrain, l'œil dans le viseur pour permettre à mes camarades de sortir sereinement du corridor._

 _Nous nous retrouvons encerclés par des collines, sauf dans mon dos où le désert s'étend et ça sent pas bon ça. Le vent s'engouffre tellement entre les collines qu'il a déjà balayé toute trace de pas de nos prédécesseurs. Ça sent le guet apens à plein nez._

 _Je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines jusqu'à faire palpiter mes tempes._

 _Dans mon viseur, je balaie le sommet des collines mais rien ne bouge. Mes camarades commencent à sortir. Ils sont aussi nerveux que moi. Nous formons aussitôt un cercle, sans quitter les collines des yeux._

 _Le Major nous ordonne de nous diriger vers le seul endroit sans colline. Nous changeons notre formation pour nous rapprocher les uns des autres, même si le Major reste à la tête de notre groupe._

 _Je fais parti de ceux qui progressent en marche avant, aux aguets. Il n'y a de bruit que le vent qui s'infiltre avec force entre les hauts monticules de sable._

 _On avance lentement. La tension est palpable. Je sais que nous sommes tous partagés entre le fait que Gigandet nous ait échappé et la possibilité de nous faire canarder à tout moment._

 _Mon regard virevolte de droite à gauche, cherchant quelque chose de suspect quand un mouvement sur la nuque de mon Major attire mon attention. Un rond rouge lumineux._

 _Le viseur d'un sniper._

 _Je ne prends pas le temps de me dire qu'utiliser un laser dans une telle situation c'est n'importe quoi et compromettant. Je ne prends pas le temps de me dire que ce sont des amateurs._

 _Non._

 _Je me jette juste sur mon Major en criant « à couvert !». Sa vie est bien plus importante que la mienne. C'est lui qui donne les ordres et fédère notre équipe. Je ne suis qu'un soldat obéissant. Efficace et doué mais obéissant avant tout._

 _Avant que nos corps ne heurtent le sable, j'entends deux déflagrations faibles et sourdes. J'amortis le choc en plaçant mon avant bras sous la tête de mon Major : autant lui éviter la commotion cérébrale !_

 _Les échanges de tirs commencent aussitôt. Mon poing se resserre autour de mon fusil et je m'apprête à me relever quand une douleur aiguë me traverse le dos. Je ne peux étouffer un cri de souffrance._

 _Les bâtards ne visent peut-être pas aussi mal que ça en fin de compte, ils ont réussi à me toucher exactement à la lisière de mon gilet en kevlar. Je ne peux pas dire exactement où je suis touché tellement la douleur irradie._

 _Mon Major se dégage de moi et je sais qu'il me parle mais ne l'entends pas. Mon visage se retrouve à même sur le sol, je bouffe du sable, mais je n'ai déjà plus la force pour cracher._

 _Le bruit des nombreuses déflagrations m'accompagne jusqu'à la lisière de la conscience. Je ne me fais aucun film : nous sommes en plein désert, sans vraiment savoir où, la base à des kilomètres de là._

 _Je sais que je vais y passer, crever du sable plein la bouche. Mes paupières se ferment. Ma dernière action aura été de sauver mon Major et je sais que je meurs en héros. C'est ma seule consolation. Ma dernière pensée est pour ma famille._

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la mienne vint brusquement se refermer autour de la gorge de mon agresseur.

-Edward ! Fit une voix féminine qui n'avait rien à voir avec le désert irakien : les femmes n'étaient pas admises dans la _team six_ , ce travail est bien trop exigeant, sans aucune misogynie de ma part ! Une insurgée, peut-être ?

La chaleur de Mossoul m'avait quitté, j'étais en train de mourir, mais cette voix me rattachait à la vie.

\- Edward, bon sang, réveille toi !

Cette voix, je la connaissais... _Isabella_ ?

Je me réveillai en m'assayant en sursaut. J'étais égaré, perdu. Mon regard était plongé dans une demie obscurité bien éloignée de ce que j'avais cotoyé en Irak. Mes yeux me brûlaient et mes joues étaient humides, j'étais en train de pleurer. Comme pour confirmer cela, mon corps fut secoué par des sanglots.

\- Tout va bien, Edward, tu es à la maison, c'est fini !

Mon regard se porta sur ma gauche, là où était assise Isabella. Elle devait être très inquiète pour avoir abandonné le _Cullen_ et le vouvoiement. Mon poing était serré fermement autour de son cou. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant ce que j'avais fait et je relachai aussitôt ma prise. Mon corps se tendit, dans l'attente d'une Isabella folle d'une rage justifiée mais elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Sa colère ne vint pas. Au contraire, sa main à l'arrière de mon crâne se fit plus ferme et elle m'attira contre elle, nichant mon visage sur son épaule. Je répandis aussitôt mes larmes sur sa peau et ses cheveux mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Elle laissa sa main dans mes cheveux alors que sa seconde passa dans mon dos pour le frotter affectueusement.

\- Tu en rêves encore souvent ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends cauchemarder.

\- Non, je raclai ma gorge pour éclaircir ma voix, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté l'Allemagne.

\- C'est à cause de cette incompétente de masseuse, hier ?

\- Ca peut avoir un lien oui, répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Même si j'avais pu en rêver depuis des mois, je n'avais alors aucune arrière pensée, je cherchais juste quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. C'est surtout que ça fait un an...

\- Aujourd'hui même ?

\- Je sais pas... quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je sais pas. A peu de chose près il doit être deux heures.

\- Alors oui. J'ai pas la tête à calculer le décalage horaire, mais on doit pas être loin de l'heure exacte à laquelle ça s'est passé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

En fait, si, j'avais envie et besoin de lui en parler, mais je ne pouvais pas alors je lui expliquai :

\- Tu sais, c'est secret défense et tout...

\- Je suis bien placée pour comprendre ça. Si jamais il y a des choses que tu peux et _veux_ me dire, n'hésites pas.

\- Merci. J'inspirai à grand coup et fus submergé par l'odeur de jasmin. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me détestes, non ?

\- Oui, presque, elle eut un faible rire. J'espère juste que tu feras de même pour mes un an à moi.

Je grimaçai en resserrant ma prise autour d'elle avant de répondre :

\- J'aurais démissionné d'ici là.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Allez, pousse toi !

Elle donna une impulsion sur mon torse et je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller. L'affaisement sur le matelas changea, elle prit appui à côté de mon épaule qui lui était opposée. J'haussai un sourcil malgré la pénombre, me demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ceci étant, je compris rapidement quand je sentis son corps frôler le mien. Elle se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce à côté de moi, à l'opposé de là où elle était assise jusque là, avant de bouger la couette afin de se glisser dessous.

Agissant comme si je n'étais qu'une marionnette, elle saisit mon épaule de sorte à me tourner pour lui faire face et elle nous installa de sorte à ce que ma tête repose sur son épaule, mon nez dans ses cheveux. De ses talons, elle déplaça ma jambe supérieure de sorte à entremêler nos jambes. Elle reposa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mon dos. Je ne savais que faire des miennes et finis par en poser une sur son ventre.

Le calme s'installa rapidement et je calais ma respiration sur la sienne. Je croyais qu'elle s'était rendormie quand elle prit doucement la parole :

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Tu m'as quand même fait croire que tu avais jeté le paracétamol dans l'évier, fis-je dans un murmure, un léger sourire dans la voix.

\- Tu sais, quand je me suis faite poignarder, à cause d'un fichu selfie que j'ai refusé, j'ai cru mourir. Il m'a laissée là, sur le sol du vestiaire, à me vider de mon sang et j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je me suis fait agresser par un fan et dès lors, je les ai tous associé à ce type. Déjà qu'à la base, mon boulot est assez anxiogène, mais après ça, j'ai touché le fond. J'ai développé une vraie phobie et je dois avouer que j'ai repris vie avec toi, sur le bateau.

Elle marqua une pause dans son explication et je me surpris à être en train de dessiner des volutes imaginaires sur son ventre, par dessus son t-shirt.

\- Alors j'ai pas voulu rentrer à la maison et perdre cette euphorie. La patinoire, c'était pour moi le moyen de continuer à vivre, et... -elle rit- et j'ai vécu ! J'étais tellement en confiance sur la glace. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver, parce que tu étais là pour moi, et je savais que tu ne laisserais rien m'arriver. Alors, oui, je me suis totalement lâchée. A postériori, je sais que c'était une des choses les plus stupides de ma vie, mais c'était tellement bon, tellement vivifiant que je ne me suis pas posé une seule question.

Elle grattait mon crâne avec ses ongles et j'aurais pu ronronner de contentement.

\- Et... et tu as fait éclater cette bulle. C'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux : me sortir de là, c'était ton travail, c'est pour ça que je te paie. Non, je t'en veux pour tout ce que tu m'as jeté au visage. Parce que le problème, c'est que tu avais raison sur tout ce que tu m'as balancé. Sauf que je n'avais pas envie de les entendre. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça et ne l'aurais jamais été. Se cacher dans un appartement ultra sécurisé, c'est plutôt pas mal, tu sais, mais je crois que c'est juste un moyen pour moi d'ignorer tous mes problèmes. Tu m'as rappelé que j'en avais pleins et t'en vouloir, c'est bien plus facile que de devoir les affronter.

Elle garda le silence, je la suspectais de fixer son regard sur le plafond malgré la quasi pénombre dans la pièce. Elle refoulait peut-être même ses larmes.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Je t'ai perdu de vue tellement de fois sur la glace, il aurait pu t'arriver tellement de choses en si peu de temps et il y avait tant de gens... J'étais tellement impuissant. Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je te fais, rien ne peut excuser ce que je t'ai dit et fait, mais je regrette tellement.

\- Je sais, Edward. Je te dis pas que je vais oublier ça, mais laisse moi du temps.

\- Si tu promets d'arrêter les crasses d'ici là.

\- Dommage, parce que j'aime bien ça, moi.

\- J'en doute pas !

\- Maintenant dors, Edward, footing dans trois heures.

Je grognais, mécontent. Ce n'était pas la perspective de courir qui me dérangeait, mais celle de quitter l'étreinte de ses bras. Ceci étant, j'avais une question à poser :

\- Je suppose que Mike ne doit pas apprendre que tu m'as rejoint dans mon lit...

Elle rit à gorge déployée, ma main trésauta sur son ventre.

-Vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore, effectivement. Tu veux combien pour te taire ?

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de rire.

-Rien du tout, merci déjà énormément de m'avoir rejoint.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, mais ne souhaitant pas rééllement m'apesantir sur ces questions, mes lèvres se déposèrent sur son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Ca non plus faudra pas en parler à Mike ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Elle ne me rejettait pas ! Grisé, je déposai un second baiser au même endroit avant de réinstaller ma tête confortablement pour regagner le sommeil. L'ambiance n'était pas propice à une quelconque tentative plus poussée.

Ceci étant, je gravais dans ma tête qu'elle ne m'avait ni frappé ni repoussé.

 **Je vous imagine déjà me dire que tout ça n'excuse pas le comportement de Bella... mais j'assume pleinement XD Il a gâché son Noël quoi ! ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre... le début de ce que j'appelerai "l'accélération"...**

 **J'ai un petit extrait, même si je sais que vous n'allez pas l'aimer XD**

 **"** Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous patientâmes aussi calmement que possible. Nous nous tendions à chaque fois qu'un médecin était dans notre champ de vision, mais aucun d'eux ne vint nous voir. C'était très, très long et nous n'avions aucune information. Je ne voulais même pas être à la place d'Emmett... ne pas savoir comment allaient ma femme ni mes enfants..."


	27. Chapter 26

**Salut les fiiiilles !**

 **Comment ca va ?**

 **Momo 6 : Tant mieux si Bella marque des points ! XD Ce chapitre t'est expressément dédié *-***

 **Lau : ahahah la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ! j'adoooore ! je l'avais pas vu comme ça XD Que Mike s'en foute ? Mais bien sûr que non ! lol sinon Bella n'aurait pas payé Edward pour qu'il garde le silence après le -petit- rapprochement après l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee :-P**

 **Chapitre 26**

Je frottai mes yeux, sans conviction, pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. La matinée avait été particulièrement compliquée, le réveil surtout.

Trouver Isabella dans mon lit, sa peau contre ma joue, son visage serein et endormi alors qu'elle était tout contre moi, avait été troublant. Nous étions, alors, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle nous nous étions endormis, mon nez contre son cou.

J'avais cru avoir rêvé son arrivée dans ma chambre, mais non, elle était venue et m'avait réconforté quand j'en avais eu besoin. Ces gestes et paroles qu'elle avait eu pour moi avaient été réels et c'était d'autant plus perturbant au réveil que pendant la nuit.

Mon réveil n'avait alors pas encore sonné et j'en avais profité pour m'enivrer de son parfum, mes lèvres trop conscientes de n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

Isabella avait fini par se réveiller avant l'heure et j'étais resté immobile, peu certain de la marche à suivre. Elle était restée quelques temps tout aussi statufiée que moi avant de retirer sa main posée sur mon épaule puis, avec une douceur infinie, elle avait fait glisser son bras qui était sous ma nuque jusqu'à le libérer.

Elle s'était libérée et avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'étais attendu mais ça aurait pu être pire. Ou mieux.

Nous nous étions salués dans la cuisine où nous nous étions retrouvés pour un café et aucune allusion n'avait été faite sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. Pour autant, aucun de nous n'était tendu ni gêné.

Nous avions couru et j'avais été meilleur qu'elle. J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès point en vue endurance et course à pieds, Isabella avait toujours été là pour me soutenir et m'encourager alors que d'autres personnalités en auraient profité pour me faire sentir inférieur à eux mais Isabella ne l'avait jamais fait : elle avait bien trop de respect vis-à-vis de mes blessures et leurs causes.

C'est peu en temps après notre running que j'étais sorti prendre un café au Starbucks, à quelques rues de chez nous. C'était la première fois depuis le début de mon contrat que je sortais ainsi dans Seattle sans elle et ça me perturbait, mais c'était nécessaire. Isabella m'avait donné son accord et m'avait promis de ne pas quitter l'appartement, me certifiant qu'elle avait trop de travail pour cela, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait serein pour autant.

Je ne lui avais pas expliqué la raison de mon absence, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle devait bien se douter de quelque chose.

J'attendais aussi patiemment que possible mais mon rendez-vous avait déjà une demie heure de retard. C'était pas sérieux… comment peut-on se permettre de faire attendre lors d'un entretien comme celui-là ?

J'avais hésité entre Ryan et Tyler pour finalement arrêter mon choix sur Tyler : je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié le fait que Ryan ait laissé Isabella remonter à l'appartement sans lui, la fois où ils avaient couru ensemble parce que j'avais été malade, et s'il ne pouvait pas gérer une montée d'ascenseur, je n'osais imaginer tous les points sur lesquels il pourrait foirer…

Mon café était devenu froid et je quittai ma table pour retourner au comptoir afin d'en commander un second. Mon portable placé dans ma poche me démangeait : j'avais envie d'appeler Tyler et lui hurler dessus. Comment peut-on avoir autant de retard à un rendez-vous aussi important ?

J'avais conscience que s'il n'était pas encore présent, malgré les nombreux avantages que je lui proposais, ce devait être pour une excellente raison, peut-être était-il sur une mission de grande envergure, mais le résultat était le même : je patientais comme un lion en cage et Isabella était seule à l'appartement !

J'étais certain que le poste lui conviendrait et qu'Isabella accepterait ma démission pour l'employer à ma place, mais, pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il vienne.

N'en pouvant plus et sentant la colère monter en moi, je m'emparai de mon téléphone, une fois mon nouveau café en main, et cherchai son numéro parmi mes contacts. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je révisai mon opinion sur lui : il n'était pas là parce qu'il était en train de dormir !

 _Bonjour le professionnalisme !_

\- Tyler, t'es où bon sang ? Crachai-je rageusement.

\- Hum ? Chez moi, pourquoi ? C'est qui ?

\- Comment ça « C'est qui ? » ? Cullen ! Ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je t'attends !

 _-_ Sérieux mec ?

\- T'as pas idée à quel point je suis sérieux ! J'ai juste envie de te dévisser la tête !

 _-_ Attends je comprends pas, tu m'attends pour l'entretien d'embauche là ?

 _-_ Tu crois quoi ? Que je t'attends pour un dîner aux chandelles ?

Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était pas présent face à moi sinon sa tête aurait brutalement rencontré la table et ses dents seraient tombées ! J'aurais fait un collier avec !

 _-_ Mais mec, le rendez-vous a été annulé !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire comment j'aurais pu l'annuler sans m'en rappeler ?

\- Et bien, heu, j'entendais monter la tension dans sa voix _,_ Isabella l'a fait…

Je recrachai sans aucune élégance mon café :

\- Jte demande pardon ! Hurlai-je dans mon portable, attirant sur moi tous les regards.

\- Elle m'a appelé hier soir pour annuler l'entretien !

\- Et comment est-ce qu'elle a su que nous avions rendez vous ?

\- Ca, j'en sais rien.

\- Ok. Bon écoute, je vois ce qui se passe et je te recontacte, ça te va ?

\- Ouais, ouais, ok.

Je raccrochai avant de jeter mon gobelet à la poubelle : je n'avais pas fini mon café mais ne pouvais plus en prendre une seule gorgée : j'avais des choses à régler ! Elle m'avait quasiment poussé à la porte et maintenant elle m'empêchait de démissionner ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez elle ?

 _Beaucoup trop de choses ! Demande toi plutôt ce qui va chez elle, ça sera plus simple !_

Je rejoignis rapidement notre immeuble, remontant les rues sans même les voir et trépignai d'impatience le temps de la montée de l'ascenseur. Mon contrat stipulait que j'étais en droit de démissionner quand je le souhaitais, à la condition de me trouver un remplaçant, Isabella n'avait donc pas le droit de m'empêcher de lancer une campagne de recrutement, au mieux, elle pouvait refuser un candidat, cela je le comprendrais, mais pas saboter mes entretiens ! À quoi jouait-elle alors ? Mettait-elle au point une nouvelle technique de torture ? C'était efficace !

Je déboulai dans l'appartement, sur les nerfs et passablement tendu.

\- Isabella ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais une musique, dont le son était poussé au maximum, se faisait entendre depuis la salle de sport, les basses résonnaient dans mon corps en de sourds battements rapides. Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à la pièce où Isabella se crevait probablement les tympans.

Elle se trouvait là, ruisselante de transpiration, s'acharnant sur le vélo elliptique, effectuant les mouvements adéquats en rythme sur la musique qui pulsait avec vigueur. La queue de cheval qu'elle avait placé haut à l'arrière de son crâne battait la mesure et j'avais envie d'y glisser mes doigts pour tirer ses cheveux en arrière, pas forcément avec délicatesse.

Je tentais de faire abstraction du côté érotique de cette vision pour ne pas perdre de vue la colère qui bouillait en moi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Mon ton était peut-être un peu trop ferme, ma voix avait claqué trop sèchement, mais peu importe.

\- J'avais de l'énergie à revendre, le footing ne m'a pas assez fatiguée. Elle haussa une épaule, l'air de rien.

 _Hein ?_

Je lui parlais de Tyler et elle me parlait de sport… ? La lumière se fit dans mon esprit au bout de quelques trop longues secondes :

\- Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous faites encore du sport ! Ma voix tonna tellement qu'elle recouvrit sans mal la musique. Je vous demande pourquoi vous avez annulé mon rendez-vous avec Tyler !

\- Oh ça !

\- Oui, _ca_!

Elle stoppa ses mouvements sur la machine et en descendit alors que je tentais de ne pas fixer les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'étaient formées sur ses tempes ainsi que celles qui coulaient déjà sur la peau de sa gorge pour glisser jusqu'à imprégner le tissu de sa brassière.

\- Je veux pas de Tyler, c'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est sérieux, responsable, en bonne condition physique… Je comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'il travaille pour vous.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas le changement.

\- C'est dommage ça, parce que j'ai l'intention de démissionner moi, et mon contrat m'y autorise.

Elle se planta face à moi, le dos droit et un air particulièrement froid était figé sur son visage. Moi qui pensais que nous avions progressé tous les deux, nous voilà revenus en arrière…

\- Et pourquoi vouloir démissionner ? Je pensais que l'histoire de la patinoire était derrière nous à présent.

\- Rien à voir avec la patinoire.

\- Alors quoi ?

Je voyais la colère monter en elle, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais partir parce que je l'aimais trop pour pouvoir assurer correctement sa sécurité. Non, je lui dirais après être parti, mais c'est tout.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, je soupirai sans chercher à cacher mon soulagement. Je quittai la salle de sport sans lui prêter un regard de plus ni lui accorder la réponse à sa question.

Je l'entendis fulminer mais n'y prêtais pas attention, trop heureux que quelqu'un vienne me porter secours. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran m'indiqua que je devais mon salut à Angela que nous n'avions pas revue depuis le réveillon du Nouvel An. J'activai la montée de l'ascenseur et lui ouvris la porte alors qu'Isabella n'était toujours pas sortie de la pièce.

J'offris un café à Angela et nous parlâmes un peu de son album qu'elle avait tué dans l'œuf. Elle m'apprit alors qu'Isabella avait des projets pour elle mais elle ne put m'en parler avec plus de détails. La grande question, que je gardai silencieuse, était de savoir si Angela ne me donnait pas plus d'information parce qu'elle-même n'en avait pas ou si c'était parce qu'Isabella lui avait fait signer un contrat de confidentialité.

Ma coloc finit par nous rejoindre dans le salon et, d'une voix ferme et peu aimable, demanda à Angela de la suivre. Elles s'enfermèrent dans cette pièce qui m'était interdite et y restèrent plusieurs heures d'affilées.

Histoire de marquer des points auprès du _tyran_ , je me lançais dans l'aventure houleuse d'un wok asiatique : réussir à tout cuire de manière homogène, sans rien brûler, allait être épique. J'aurais pu opter pour un plat surgelé ou des pâtes, mais depuis l'épisode de la patinoire et les quatre vérités que j'avais jetées au visage de ma coloc, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle avait changé son alimentation. Nous n'avions plus recontacté le livreur de pizzas, elle n'avait plus commandé en ligne de féculent ou de glace, que du bio et du extra-light. J'avais soigneusement évité de lui en parler, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible.

Je tuerais pour une glace aux noix de pécan ou un burrito mais, pour une fois, mon filtre verbal était activé et j'avais préféré me taire et suivre tacitement son revirement alimentaire.

Je finis par réussir à peu de chose près la cuisson de mon wok (sauf en ce qui concerne les poivrons, paix à leur âme ! ) et avais tenté de convier les filles au travers de la porte close mais un silence pesant m'avait répondu.

 _J'aurais dû m'y attendre…_

J'avais donc mangé tout seul, perché sur mon tabouret, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver _après_ que j'ai démissionné.

C'était une situation extrêmement risquée : tout quitter pour elle sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, c'était bien plus stressant que partir en mission pour la Patrie sans avoir une quelconque information sur la cible ni aucun soutien nul part. Isabella voudrait-elle de moi à ses côtés, malgré nos caractères sanguins ? Refuserait-elle mes sentiments, me laissant sans emploi ni logement et avec le cœur en miettes. Mais surtout, et le plus risqué : était-elle prête à rompre avec Mike pour moi ?

Allais-je devoir retourner à surveiller mon parking ? Irais-je vivre à Chicago, chez mes parents ?

Trop de choses se passaient dans ma tête. La seule que je savais était que continuer à travailler pour elle était insupportable dans ces conditions : je n'arrivais même plus à faire abstraction de mes sentiments. C'était devenu bien trop dangereux pour elle ! Même si nous avions tourné la page sur la patinoire, ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là restait la meilleure preuve de mon incapacité à la protéger.

De _refouler ou évincer,_ j'étais passé à _fuis ou… fuis_.

Je venais de finir mon assiette, après avoir placé le repas des filles dans le frigo, quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit à nouveau entendre.

 _Jacob Black… ça faisait longtemps, tiens…._

Je le laissai montrer sans en avoir réellement envie et patientai le temps que l'élévateur arrive pour lui ouvrir la porte. Je n'avais pas eu de consigne comme quoi Black n'avait plus le droit de nous rejoindre, et c'était bien dommage !

Son arrivée fut particulièrement froide. Il n'avait pas revu Isabella depuis qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Je devais faire une tête bizarre parce qu'il expliqua de lui-même :

\- C'est Isabella qui m'a demandé de venir.

\- Ah ? Fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

 _Pas très loquace…_

Nous étions toujours face à face dans l'entrée de l'appartement, comme pour lui montrer plus ou moins explicitement que je ne voulais pas de lui ici.

\- Elle est où ?

Je lui désignais la fameuse pièce du menton en précisant qu'Angela Weber se trouvait avec elle. Jacob eut alors une expression faciale qui devait ressembler en tout point à celle que j'avais dû avoir en voyant sa tête sur l'écran de la télé.

\- Ok alors on se revoit plus tard.

À son aise, il alla toquer à la porte en précisant son identité, comme s'il était certain d'avoir accès au mystère de la pièce secrète. Et il eut bel et bien l'autorisation d'entrer. Une fois de plus, je n'eus pas la possibilité de voir ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je rejoignis la cuisine en fulminant.

Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'avais pas la possibilité de savoir ce que renfermait cette salle ? Pourquoi _Jacob_ , lui, pouvait entrer ? Et surtout : qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Pourquoi Isabella faisait-elle autant de mystère ? Elle n'avait qu'à me faire signer un nouveau contrat de confidentialité si besoin, après tout ! Mais non ! Au lieu de cela, elle avait des secrets et m'empêchait de travailler correctement. Comment pouvais-je la protéger efficacement des hormones de Black si j'avais interdiction d'entrer ?

J'abandonnai le projet de me faire un café et rebroussai chemin jusqu'à frapper violemment à la _fameuse_ fichue porte.

\- Quoi ? Claqua quasiment instantanément la voix d'Isabella à travers la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

J'eus un blanc avant de trouver la réponse adéquate :

\- Faire mon travail, répliquai-je innocemment, toujours en m'adressant à la porte.

\- Allez surveiller l'ascenseur alors !

Le message était clair : ma présence n'était pas acceptée à l'intérieur ! Frustré, j'actionnai tout de même vigoureusement la poignée de la porte. Je savais que ça serait inutile et puéril, mais je n'étais plus à ça près. J'étais bien loin du valeureux soldat blessé sur le terrain si une _simple_ femme avait la capacité de me faire perdre mon sang froid !

Mais voilà, il n'y avait rien de simple chez Isabella... Et notre relation, aussi professionnelle soit-elle, ne l'était pas non plus : dès que les choses s'apaisaient entre nous, un ridicule grain de sable venait enrayer la machine et tout tournait au vinaigre…

Je savais que les American Music Awards auraient bientôt lieu ( principalement parce que cela tombait le jour de mon anniversaire ) et je pouvais comprendre que c'était le genre de reconnaissance qui stressait Isabella, mais tout de même !

Les terroristes, les stratégies d'attaque et le maniement des armes à feu étaient des choses que je maîtrisais, j'avais même été un modèle pour les plus jeunes ! Mais mettez moi devant une jeune femme, _cette_ jeune femme, et je n'étais plus bon à rien

Il faudrait peut-être que je lui propose de détourner un avion, là aussi moins je saurais quoi faire avec elle !

Sauf que la perspective de devoir la plaquer au sol pour la neutraliser ne me laissait pas indifférent.

 _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?_

Je me plaçais face à la baie vitrée, fixant la ville qui s'étendait sous mes pieds, et ruminais, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches arrières d'un Jean qu'Isabella avait dû payer une fortune auprès de Clara.

Je fus soudainement coupé dans mes réflexions par la voix tendue d'Angela :

-Bella, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Intrigué par le ton de sa question, je me retournai pour faire face à une Isabella incroyablement pâle, dans l'entrée du salon. Elle triturait nerveusement son téléphone portable. Angela et Jacob se trouvaient derrière elle, à cran tous les deux.

-Isabella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me voilà aussi tendu qu'eux, sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Amène moi à l'hôpital.

Instantanément, de tendu je devins paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessée ? Ça va pas ? Réponds moi !

Elle restait stoïque et ne me décrochait pas un mot, attisant mon angoisse. Je me rapprochai en quelques pas pour la serrer instinctivement dans mes bras. Les barrières que nous nous étions efforcés de mettre en place s'étaient effondrées : le vouvoiement, la distance physique..., l'inquiétude avait tout balayé.

Ma première pensée fut de foudroyer Jacob du regard mais il me présenta aussitôt les paumes de ses mains en signe d'innocence.

La blessure à l'abdomen d'Isabella s'était-elle réouverte ? Était-ce possible, des mois après les faits ? Mes mains tâtonnaient fébrilement son corps à la recherche d'une explication.

\- Edward, s'il te plaît…

Sa supplique m'arrêta et je guidai Isabella jusqu'au placard pour l'aider à prendre des chaussures et une veste à capuche pour tenter d'être un maximum incognito. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, je glissai rapidement mes pieds dans mes chaussures, pris un manteau et une pochette de contrats de confidentialité, trop content d'avoir estimé qu'il pourrait être pratique d'en avoir un certain nombre à l'avance.

Nous entrâmes tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur. J'aurais dû mettre Angela et Jacob à la porte pour ne pas les laisser seuls dans l'appartement alors j'étais bien content de constater qu'ils avaient décidé de partir d'eux-mêmes.

La cage de l'ascenseur était effroyablement silencieuse alors que des larmes glissaient sur les joues d'Isabella, fendant mon cœur. Je passai instinctivement mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle se cala contre mon torse, sa tête contre mon épaule.

D'un haussement de sourcil envers Angela, je tentai d'avoir de plus amples informations mais elle mima une clé qui verrouillait ses lèvres : ils étaient donc sous le secret… qu'est-ce qu'Isabella faisait donc pour que même moi je n'ai pas d'information ? Elle devait pourtant savoir que les missions top secrètes étaient quelque chose que je pouvais gérer…

Ceci étant, j'étais trop préoccupé par Isabella qui tremblait entre mes bras pour pouvoir lui en vouloir. Mon regard fut attiré par Angela qui avait placé ses mains sur son ventre et dessinait de légers cercles par-dessus ses vêtements, comme… une femme enceinte. Mon esprit fit aussitôt _tilt_ et je prononçai silencieusement le nom « Rosalie ». Angela hocha positivement la tête alors que des larmes brouillaient sa vue.

Sans plus de détails, je resserrai mes bras autour des épaules d'Isabella, redoutant le pire. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa au rez-de-chaussée en un _ding_ qui nous fit sursauter tous les quatre.

\- Tu nous tiens au courant ? Fit Angela en posant maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui hocha la tête contre mon épaule. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Angela l'ait vu mais elle semblait s'en accommoder. Elle sortit avec Jacob et, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, je le vis passer son bras autour de la hanche de la jeune femme.

De toute évidence, j'avais loupé un truc entre ces deux-là, mais je préférais largement le voir tourner autour d'Angela plutôt que d'Isabella !

Les portes de l'élévateur se refermèrent pour nous permettre de rejoindre le parking souterrain.

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

\- Césarienne en urgence. J'en sais pas plus.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, mais je ne pouvais pas promettre ce genre de chose. Sa voix blanche et tremblotante me fit du mal et une fois de plus, je me sentis inutile. Arrivés au garage, nous montâmes dans l'Audi et je nous conduisis, rapidement mais prudemment, jusqu'à l'Hôpital pour Enfants, sur Sand Point Way.

Je tentai rapidement un calcul et estimai que les jumelles arrivaient avec deux mois d'avance. Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient dit que les filles allaient naître en avance, mais personne n'avait pensé que cela puisse se produire aussitôt… Je n'y connaissais rien en bébé, mais pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Je garai la voiture face à un immense bâtiment gris et terne. De nombreuses fenêtres ponctuaient la façade mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir donner bonne impression. Autant je n'avais rien ressenti devant l'hôpital Virginia Mason, lors de notre réveillon de Noël, (peut-être parce que nous avions agit de nuit et que la magie des fêtes opérait déjà), autant là, sur le parking, je ne me sentais pas bien. Des réminiscences de ma propre convalescence me hantaient, me rappelant à quel point j'avais frôlé la mort. Cependant, je ne pris pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même : j'étais là pour Isabella et sa famille.

Isabella mit sa capuche sur sa tête et nous quittâmes la voiture.

Nos mains se trouvèrent, nos doigts s'enlacèrent, naturellement, sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'ait prémédité ou cherché, c'était juste la seule chose à faire, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la violence de la réalité.

Nous passâmes les portes automatiques pour arriver dans un immense hall haut de plafond et très lumineux malgré le ciel obscurci par d'épais nuages menaçant. Pour autant, il n'y avait rien de chaleur ici. J'aurais pensé que la moindre des choses, dans un hôpital pour enfants, serait des murs colorés et accueillants, mais non.

Isabella nous mena directement vers les ascenseurs, comme si elle était déjà venue en repérage. Elle fixait le sol, évitant de croiser les regards de gens éventuellement trop curieux. Je ralentis légèrement, me demandant si je devais faire signer des papiers à toutes les personnes présentes. Ma coloc se rendit compte que je marchais moins vite qu'elle -parce sa main était toujours dans la mienne- et se retourna en haussant un sourcil :

\- Je devrais peut-être faire signer les papiers…

\- On s'en fiche des papiers, me laisse pas seule.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait été possible un jour : Isabella qui se moque de savoir qu'une information puisse filtrer sur elle (ou sa famille !). Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le quatrième étage : la maternité.

Nous débouchâmes sur un large couloir aux murs d'une couleur orange vieillie. Il y avait peu de monde, c'était plutôt calme, mais ça n'aida pas à apaiser notre angoisse. Isabella fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, cherchant à éviter que l'attention ne se porte sur elle. J'hésitais à sortir mes contrats mais me rendis compte en voyant l'attitude d'Isabella que pour elle également c'était difficile de se trouver ici : non seulement elle risquait de perdre une partie de sa famille, mais elle devait être également aux prises avec ses propres souvenirs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la borne d'accueil où se trouvait une infirmière qui travaillait sur un dossier et je pris la parole, laissant ma coloc admirer ses Vans :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire afin d'attirer son attention sur moi et non sur Isabella, nous sommes à la recherche d'Emmett McCarty, sa femme, Rosalie, est en train d'accoucher.

L'infirmière battit des paupières comme un animal surprit par les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit.

-Heuuu, oui oui, vous trouverez Monsieur McCarty dans la salle d'attente : longez le couloir et elle sera sur votre gauche.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je lui souris une fois de plus et il me sembla que la diversion avait bien marché.

Dommage que je n'ai pas la même capacité vis-à-vis d'Isabella.

Nous suivîmes les instructions de la jeune femme jusqu'à trouver un cube vitré où Emmett, seul, faisait nerveusement les cent pas. Isabella entra précipitamment pour retrouver son frère et l'enlacer fermement. Elle sembla alors miniscule entre les bras du géant. Je les rejoignis en restant le plus discret possible, n'étant pas tout à fait certain d'avoir ma place parmi eux.

Isabella guida son frère jusqu'aux chaises, placées le long du mur du fond, et le fit s'asseoir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas tout compris. Ils ont parlé de pré-éclampsie et de césarienne en urgence. J'ai pas le courage de chercher sur Google ce que ça signifie, j'ai tellement peur. -Des larmes s'échappèrent brusquement de ses yeux, ravageant son visage. C'était perturbant de le voir ainsi, aussi perdu et désemparé.

\- Je sais mon ours, je sais.

Elle passa sa main sur le dos de son frère pour tenter -probablement vainement- de le réconforter. Leur monde était en train de s'effondrer et je ne trouvais rien à faire pour les aider. Je ressortis du cube en verre qui ressemblait fort à un des aquariums d'Isabella et me mis à la recherche d'un distributeur de café. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour avec trois gobelets, dont le mien maladroitement calé entre mes dents.

Je distribuai leur boisson et Emmett en profita pour se remettre debout et recommencer à arpenter la pièce de manière tendue. Je pris place aux côtés d'Isabella et commençai à siroter ma boisson tout en fixant le géant.

\- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de donner de la caféine à mon frère...

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est un déca ! Fis-je en riant.

Elle fixa son propre gobelet, l'air songeuse en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, le tien aussi c'est du déca. Je me suis dis que vous étiez déjà suffisamment nerveux comme ça.

\- Merci Edward ! Merci pour tout.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'osai profiter de la situation pour prendre la température de manière subtile :

\- C'est normal, c'est mon travail.

\- Non, ton travail c'est de me protéger, pas d'être gentil, alors encore une fois : merci d'être là pour moi.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous patientâmes aussi calmement que possible. Nous nous tendions à chaque fois qu'un médecin était dans notre champ de vision, mais aucun d'eux ne vint nous voir. C'était très, très long et nous n'avions aucune information. Je ne voulais même pas être à la place d'Emmett... ne pas savoir comment allait ma femme ou mes enfants...

Mon bras se resserra autour des épaules d'Isabella au moment où je me rendis compte que la seule femme que je voulais en tant que mère de mes enfants était elle.

Le temps sembla suspendu, comme s'il ne s'écoulait plus, ou à rebours, mais arriva le moment où un médecin vint enfin nous voir :

-Monsieur McCarty ? Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

 **Est-ce que cette fin de chapitre n'est pas juste trop, trop géniale ? ahahahahah**

 **Teaser du prochain chapitre ? Il tiendra en deux phrases XD XD**

 **"** Je les reconnus immédiatement comme étant les parents d'Emmett et Isabella...

 _Les choses se compliquent..."_


	28. Chapter 27

**A quoi voit-on que les juilletistes sont rentrés de vacances ? A la pluie de reviews que j'ai eu cette semaine ! *-* Je me suis même fait la réflexion que ce serait pratique d'avoir une secretaire ahahah mais non je vous aime trop pour ne pas prendre le temps de vous répondre *-***

 **Comment ça vaaaaaaa ?**

 **Momo 6 : Peut-être qu'un jour ton souhaite sera réalisé et qu'Edward partira... qui sait... :-P Mais je dis rien ahahahha Honnêtement ton idée de pièce secrète... je l'adoooore ! Bella serait tellement capable de faire un truc pareil ! ahahah Les jumelles et Rosalie, on va vite savoir ce qu'il en est ;) Quant aux parents... les réponses arriveront surtout la semaine prochaine hihi**

 **Cat2014 : Hello ! Contente de te revoir ! Je comprends tout à fait que l'on ait moins de temps pendant les vacances... c'est tellement paradoxal XD**

 **Pour ce qui est de Bella-Angela-Jacob... je dirais rien... j'ai signé un contrat de confidentialité ahahaha quant au rendez-vous annulé... c'est parce que Bella ne veut pas qu'Edward s'en aille ^^**

 **AAAh les petites mains qui touchent au téléphone... ahahah Un petit pas en avant ? Ca va venir... assez vite :-P Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il va y avoir confrontation mais en tout cas il va y avoir les parents de bella, ca c'est sûr :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :***

 _Le temps sembla suspendu, comme s'il ne s'écoulait plus, ou à rebours, mais arriva le moment où un médecin vint enfin nous voir :_

 _-Monsieur McCarty ? Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?_

 **Chapitre 27**

Essoufflée, Isabella s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur, tentant de récupérer sa respiration. Entre deux inspirations laborieuses, elle m'exposa son plan :

\- Je vous propose que l'on prenne nos douches en décalé pour que l'un de nous soit présent quand elle arrivera.

\- Ca me semble pas mal comme plan, je vous laisse commencer.

-C'est votre façon de me faire comprendre que je pue ? Fit-elle en riant, sa tête bascula en arrière tant elle trouvait sa blague drôle. Quant à moi, si mes yeux pouvaient sortir de leur orbite, ce serait arrivé.

\- Naan ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! C'était juste de la galanterie !

\- Oh y'a pas de soucis, j'avais bien compris !

Elle me fit un large sourire qui me fit oublier à quel point mes vêtements étaient trempés et me donnaient froid. Nous venions de courir une heure et demie et j'étais rincé, Isabella, elle, semblait être directement alimentée par une vingtaine de piles tellement elle était pleine d'énergie. Elle avait été plus essoufflée par notre course que moi, mais sa réserve de dynamisme était à peine ébranlée.

Elle monta directement les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain sans perdre de temps. Quant à moi, je me saisis d'une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et pris appui sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je vivais de véritables montagnes russes : la veille encore la tension était montée à cause de cette _fameuse_ pièce et quelques heures plus tard le vouvoiement avait disparu pour laisser place à un câlin dans la salle d'attente de la maternité. Finalement, le tutoiement s'était envolé au réveil, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent.

Il fallait être bien accroché pour pouvoir travailler avec elle !

Je surveillais l'écran, sans le lâcher des yeux une seule fois, le boitier déjà en main, impatient que notre invitée nous rejoigne.

Une longue quinzaine de minutes s'écoula avant que la télé n'émette le son caractéristique d'un visiteur demandant son accès, l'écran afficha l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et je ne vis qu'une immense boîte blanche et cyclindrique, surmontée d'un volumineux noeud. Je n'eus pas besoin de visualiser la personne pour savoir qui c'était. J'accordai sa montée et attendis impatiemment sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Salut Edward !

\- Bonjour Clara ! J'en connais une qui va être heureuse de savoir que vous êtes déjà arrivée !

\- Parce que c'est pas votre cas, peut-être ? Je ris en prenant son colis avant de libérer son chemin pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans l'appartement.

\- Isabella ne va pas tarder ! Je vous sers quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Non, non, c'est gentil.

Je posai l'énorme boîte sur la table de la salle à manger et admirais le noeud en tissu rose pâle qui surplombait le paquet. Presque aussitôt, la porte de la chambre d'Isabella claqua et ma colocataire dévala les escaliers à la façon d'un jeune enfant au matin de Noël.

\- Bonjour Isabella ! Fit notre visiteuse avec un large sourire moqueur, mais ma coloc ne la calcula même pas, elle se dirigea directement vers le paquet pour défaire sans ménagement le noeud qui avait dû être noué avec une attention minutieuse. Elle souleva le couvercle avant de pousser une exclamation de joie.

\- Oh ouais, c'est trop beau !

Elle sortit avec une précaution infinie la multitude de microscopiques robes en double exemplaire que contenait la boîte. Des roses, des bleues, des dorées... un véritable nuancier de couleurs pastels !

La veille, en apprenant que Rosalie et les bébés allaient bien, Clara avait été contactée en urgence par Isabella pour organiser la surprise qu'elle avait compté faire pour fêter leur naissance. La styliste avait donc eu pour mission de fournir les répliques exactes des robes des princesses Disney, en modèles réduits et de tailles différentes de sorte à ce que les filles puissent se déguiser en princesse durant leurs six premières années, au moins. Bien évidemment, Isabella avait demandé à ce que chaque tenue soit en double afin d'éviter les futures éventuelles querelles.

Isabella étala toutes les tenues sur la table et je reconnus assez facilement la robe de Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête_ , ou encore celle d'Elsa dans _La Reine des Neiges_ mais un grand nombre d'entre elles m'étaient inconnues. Ma coloc, elle, avait des étoiles dans les yeux, je la soupçonnais de vouloir acquérir la même garde robe ! Une vision très particulière s'imposa à moi : celle d'Isabella, le jour de son mariage, habillée de la sorte. Bien évidemment, ça ne serait pas pour épouser Newton... Je voulais être celui qu'elle rejoindrait aux côtés de l'autel !

\- Clara, c'est magnifique ! Isabella porta enfin son attention sur sa styliste. Je sais que tu as dû faire ça en catastrophe et je te remercie !

La jeune femme blonde tenta de cacher sa surprise : elle n'était visiblemement pas habituée à ce qu'Isabella soit aussi aimable avec elle.

\- Edward, si vous ne filez pas _maintenant_ sous la douche, on part de suite.

Passer la journée dans ma tenue trempée de sueur ? Non merci !

Je quittai le salon en courant, montant les marches quatre à quatre, faisant rire les deux femmes. Je me pressai dans la salle de bain : nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de voir Rosalie, le jour précédent, ni les deux petites, et j'étais impatient. J'avais trouvé en Rosalie une complice, et peut-être même une amie, alors savoir qu'elle avait frôlé la mort m'avait retourné : j'avais besoin de voir qu'elle était toujours parmi nous.

Bien sûr, j'avais de la peine pour les petites, d'autant que l'on ne savait pas encore tout à fait dans quel état elles étaient, mais à mes yeux ce n'était pas la même chose. Je manquais cruellement de compassion, peut-être était-ce parce que, de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu un bébé de près, ou était-ce parce que je n'avais pas encore vu ces deux minuscules trucs, mais je n'étais pas attaché aux fillettes, juste au reste de leur famille.

Mes cheveux dégoulinaient encore quand je rejoignis Isabella dans le salon, Clara avait quitté l'appartement le temps de ma douche et ma coloc continuait d'admirer les tenues qu'elle s'apprêtait à offrir.

\- C'est bon pour vous ? Lui demandais-je, histoire de la détourner de sa contemplation. Elle me regarda et m'offrit un large sourire qui illumina ses yeux humides.

\- On y va !

Elle referma la boîte cylindrique après avoir reposé délicatement les robes les unes sur les autres et refit merveilleusement bien le noeud rose en tissu, sur le couvercle. Il était aussi élégant qu'avant qu'elle y touche.

Je m'encombrais du paquet après avoir enfilé mes chaussures et Isabella se chargea de m'ouvrir la porte et d'appeler l'ascenseur : je ne voyais rien d'autre que le carton blanc immaculé qui contenait les cadeaux des filles et j'étais content de ne pas avoir à me rendre jusqu'à l'hôpital à pieds, sinon je pourrais tomber au minimum dix fois.

Arrivés dans le parking, je sentis Isabella s'arrêter à mes côtés.

\- On a un soucis...

Je lâchais aussitôt le paquet qui tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé et mon corps se plaça instinctivement devant celui d'Isabella, mes sens aux aguets, près à affronter tout danger. Mon regard scanna l'intérieur du parking mais je n'y vis pourtant aucun danger.

\- Calmez-vous Edward, je parlais du transport du colis, pas d'une menace !

Je tournais subitement mon regard vers elle, luttant contre ma nature pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle grimaçait, les paumes levées vers moi :

\- Je suis désolée, je venais juste de percuter que la boîte dans un coupé, ça va être compliqué !

\- Alors on le fixe sur le plateau de la Chevrolet.

\- Hein ? Ca fait quatre ans qu'elle a pas roulé !

\- Et bien, c'est le moment de voir si elle roule toujours !

\- Hum, suspens...

Isabella m'escorta jusqu'à l'antiquité qui lui avait servi de voiture et je fixais la boîte sur le plateau à l'aide de tendeurs.

-Ok, on est bon !

Je la vis récupérer la clé sur la roue avant gauche et s'ouvrir la portière conducteur, visiblement, c'était _sa_ voiture et je n'avais pas le droit de prendre le volant. C'était plutôt marrant de la voir ainsi avec sa Chevrolet, il y avait vraiment une relation toute particulière entre elle et son véhicule, encore plus qu'entre elle et son album toujours en gestation.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et crus, pendant quelques longues secondes, que le siège allait traverser le plancher tellement la carroserie était miteuse... Isabella dut tourner plusieurs fois la clé dans le neiman avant que le moteur n'accepte de coopérer. Il toussauta par trois fois avant de se lancer. La toute nouvelle tata conduisit -très- prudemment jusqu'à destination, était-ce parce qu'elle avait peur que sa voiture ne la lâche sur le chemin ou parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine que j'avais bien fixé ses cadeaux à l'arrière.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je suivis Isabella qui m'ouvrait la voie jusqu'à la maternité. C'était franchement désagréable pour moi de marcher sans voir où j'allais : j'avais été formé à constamment étudier mon terrain, les alentours et les potentiels dangers et me voici à avancer en aveugle... Certes, la maternité n'avait rien à avoir avec le désert ou les zones de guerre, mais le danger pouvait y être présent, d'autant plus qu'Isabella n'avait rien à voir avec un terroriste, les risques n'étaient donc pas les mêmes. Chaque personne pouvait représenter un danger vis-à-vis d'elle, et je n'aimais pas me sentir inefficace.

La veille, j'avais tout de même fait signer les contrats de confidentialité au personnel médical qui s'occupait de Rosalie, une fois que l'on fut certains qu'elle et ses filles se portaient bien. Pour autant, j'avais ramené ma pochette avec des exemplaires à faire signer, au cas où nous ayons à faire à du personnel que nous n'avions pas croisé le jour précédent.

Nous nous arretâmes devant la porte de la chambre de Rosalie, la 114. Isabella avait prévenu Emmett la veille, lorsqu'il nous avait averti que les filles se portaient plutôt bien, que nous repasserions le lendemain mais n'avait pas précisé d'heure, nous venions donc un peu par surprise, mais ma coloc n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir quand nous nous étions mis en route, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer une seule seconde loin de ses deux petites nièces.

Elle frappa à la porte et récupéra le paquet quand elle entendit Rosalie nous autoriser à entrer. Isabella disparut complètement derrière la boîte, elle ne laissait voir d'elle que ses minuscules mains et une toute petite partie de ses jambes. J'ouvris la porte et me reculai aussitôt pour la laisser passer, ma main se retrouva d'elle-même dans le creux de ses reins pour la guider à la l'intérieur de la chambre sans qu'elle ne heurte le chambranle de la porte.

Rosalie, allongée dans son lit était pâle et décoiffée, arbora un sourire fatigué mais sincèrement heureux quand elle nous vit. Elle était reliée à une perfusion et à un moniteur qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa tention. Emmett, face à nous, était debout à ses côtés, il semblait aussi épuisé que sa femme mais bien plus serein que la veille. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et des cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux.

Deux personnes étaient au pied du lit et le poids de la pochette des contrats que j'avais calée dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, pour pouvoir porter la boîte, sembla s'être alourdi.

La femme portait des cheveux brins, secs et ternes, coupés au carré au dessus de ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons étaient marqués de chaque côté par une patte d'oie et soulignés de cernes profondement marquées. Ses lèvres fines se pincèrent en nous voyant entrer et si son visage avait eu à un quelconque moment des couleurs, ce n'était plus le cas. Je lui donnais facilement la quarantaine, peut-être un début de cinquantaine. Elle avait camoufflé son corps dans des vêtements trop grands et aux couleurs trop criardes.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme bourru, d'à peu près le même âge. Ses cheveux commençaient à prendre une teinte plus claire, et des rides barraient son front. Une moustache démodée et ponctuée de poils blancs surlignait sa bouche.

Je les reconnus immédiatement comme étant les parents d'Emmett et Isabella...

 _Les choses se compliquent..._

Isabella, inconsciente de la présence de ses parents, car toujours cachée derrière son immense paquet, se déplaca dans la pièce, grâce à mon aide, jusqu'à une table placée le long du mur derrière la porte restée ouverte et y posa son colis dans un profond soupir. Toute joyeuse qu'elle était, elle se retourna avec un large sourire pour saluer son frère et sa belle soeur mais perdit son sourire au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents. Elle se tendit quasiment instantanément. A vrai dire, nous étions alors tous tendus.

\- Edward, fit Rosalie depuis son lit, je te présente les parents de Bella : Renée et Charlie McCarty. Et je vous présente Edward, il vit avec Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la façon toute à fait équivoque dont elle m'avait présenté, à coup sûr ils allaient mal interpréter cela, mais ça m'allait.

\- Enchanté ! Fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je voulais qu'ils m'apprécient, ceci étant, j'ignorais l'histoire entre Isabella et ses parents et je ne savais pas à quel point ils l'avaient fait souffrir.

Le père d'Isabella gromela dans sa moustache très moche mais sa mère me sourit franchement, en minaudant presque :

\- Bonjour Edward ! Elle coula un regard que je ne compris pas à sa fille. Bonjour Isabella. Emmett stoppa la scène génante avant qu'Isabella n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Bell's, Eddy, je vous présente mes bébés ! Il se décala, nous permettant de voir une couveuse derrière son dos, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les deux minuscules bébés étaient calés l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de cette énorme boîte de plexiglas, seulement vétus d'une minie couche. Les petites auraient pu être magnifiques si elles n'avaient pas eu autant un look d'extraterrestre : chacune avait ses yeux fermés pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir à quel point sa jumelle pouvait être... _pas finie._

\- Elles sont magnifiques, fit Isabella qui n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil. En fait, elle n'avait même pas bougé et j'ignorais si elle continuait de respirer.

\- Merci ! Et vous n'avez même pas demandé comment est-ce qu'elles s'appellent...

\- On l'a pensé tellement fort que l'on a cru que vous nous aviez entendus, fis-je pour tenter de sauver la situation : comment s'appellent vos princesses ?

\- Ambre et Jade, fit Rosalie avec un grand sourire, elle était visiblement fière de ses petits aliens, ainsi que de leur prénoms. Personnellement, je m'étais attendu à mieux.

\- C'est un choix super ! Fit Isabella qui décrocha enfin son premier sourire depuis qu'elle avait aperçu ses parents.

\- Oh oui, c'est toujours mieux que les propositions qu'a fait ton frère !

\- Laisse moi deviner, il voulait les appeler Tic et Tac ?

Isabella fit un petit sourire et Rosalie éclata de rire :

\- Vous n'êtes pas frère et soeur pour rien ! C'était effectivement une de ses propositions, il y avait aussi Elsa et Anna ou Mickey et Minie si on avait eu un de chaque. Em' a été plus prolifique pour l'éventualité de deux garçons: Tom et Jerry ou Tom et Oliver, Luke et Anakin, Starsky et Hutch...

\- Hey ! Ca aurait cartonné lors de leur première rentrée scolaire !

Aucun de nous ne réussit à réprimer un sourire. Charlie rit même.

\- On va vous laisser, on repassera plus tard ! Fit Isabella en s'accrochant fermement à mon bras avant de me tirer vers la porte.

\- Attends Isabella ! Fit sa mère.

Ma coloc se retourna lentement, comme au ralenti, s'attendant probablement au pire.

\- On est venu en précipitation et on a posé nos affaires chez Emmett...

\- Et...?

\- Et bien on ne va pas s'incruster chez eux, ton frère a besoin de repos avant que les petites ne rentrent à la maison.

\- Et...? Répéta Isabella.

\- Et bien, on pourrait venir manger chez vous ce soir, histoire de laisser Emmy un peu tranquille.

\- Emmy ? Répétais-je en haussant un sourcil en direction de l'intéréssé, comme si ça pouvait faire en sorte que la mère d'Isabella oublie sa requête.

\- Et ouais, mon p'tit Eddychouchounou ! Mais t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu auras bientôt le droit à un surnom de la part de maman !

Stupidement, je me mis à rougir. Je voulais qu'elle me trouve un surnom en temps que gendre... _Belle maman_ ne perdit pas le fil de ses pensées :

\- Du coup, il faudrait que tu nous laisses ton adresse.

Isabella, plus pâle que jamais, répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Emmett vous donnera ça. Je vous attends pour 20 heures, pas avant, pas après.

Elle s'approcha de Rosalie pour lui faire la bise sur la joue et elle reprit mon bras pour me tirer hors de la chambre. Sa prise sur mon biceps était ferme et presque douloureuse. Son poing s'abattit rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres et mon coeur se brisait pour elle. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre elle et sa famille, c'était bien loin de ce que je vivais avec mes proches.

Isabella, qui était pourtant si fière du cadeau qu'elle avait fait aux bébés n'en avait même pas parlé. Ni Rosalie ni Emmett n'avaient eu l'opportunité d'ouvrir la maxi-boîte, et j'avais de la peine pour ma coloc.

La descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée fut silencieuse et pesante. Isabella fixait le plafond et je la soupçonnais de refouler ses larmes. Si j'avais été doué pour ce genre de chose, je l'aurais réconfortée, je lui aurais dit ce qu'elle avait alors besoin d'entendre, mais je ne savais jamais quoi dire ou faire dans ces cas-là. Alors j'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches et ne dis rien, me contentant d'être là si elle me demandait quoi que ce soit. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking et elle s'arrêta brusquement devant sa Chevrolet.

Elle m'avait expliqué que ça avait été sa première voiture, elle l'avait sûrement eu alors qu'elle était encore chez ses parents, cela devait faire ressurgir trop d'émotions d'un coup ! Et, effectivement, sans aucun signe annonciateur, Isabella donna une violente série de coups de pieds puis de poings rageurs sur la carrosserie de sa voiture avant que je ne la stoppe en la prenant fermement entre mes bras. Je la serrai étroitement contre moi et elle abaissa ses barrière, fondant en larmes.

\- Chhhhhut. Fut la seule chose que je trouvai à répondre et je m'insultai mentalement de ne pas être capable de mieux faire que cela. Son petit corps était secoué de sanglots et je frottai doucement son dos dans une tentative désepérée pour la réconforter.

\- Je les déteste ! Baragouina-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais béb...

 _Allais-je_ vraiment _l'appeler "Bébé" ?_

Je stoppai aussitôt ma respiration, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction : une insulte, un coup, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu, ou était-elle trop perdue dans ses propres pensées pour l'avoir remarqué. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et calai mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête en la berçant, là, sur le parking. Je nous exposais aux paparazzis et ainsi à la révélation de mon employeur à mes proches, mais dans mon métier, il fallait établir des priorités, et la tristesse d'Isabella était en tête de liste.

\- Ca va aller, ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout.

\- Vous nous quitterez pas, hein ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, ma mère vous aime bien !

 _Aaaarg coup de poignard dans le dos !_

J'eus beaucoup de mal à encaisser le "pour une raison que j'ignore" mais tentai de ne pas le montrer. Isabella se recula pourtant et leva son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, sentant probablement que quelque chose avait changé, cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer dans les yeux.

Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et striées par les larmes. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte et sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, mes mains vinrent encadrer son visage et mes pouces glissèrent sur ses joues pour les sécher.

Elle était alors tellement belle : douce et fragile entre mes mains, ses yeux levés vers moi semblaient vouloir me dire bien plus que ce qu'ils exprimaient. Je fixai ses lèvres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais que quelques centimètres à franchir pour sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue rencontrer et caresser la mienne. Il s'agissait de quelques centimètres à franchir mais également d'une relation qui pourrait tourner court. Les choses étaient bien trop difficiles pour Isabella, alors ajouter un baiser à la liste serait probablement la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

A la place de sa bouche, mes lèvres se posèrent sur son front et y restèrent quelques secondes de trop. Ou pas assez.

\- On devrait y aller. Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Oui, nous devions bouger : je n'avais envie que d'une chose, laisser mes lèvres glisser sur sa peau, et ce n'était pas un bon plan. Il fallait que je m'écarte d'elle mais je n'en avais pas la force. Mes pouces toujours sur ses joues caressait son épiderme et la pulpe de mon doigt frôla le coin de sa bouche, pour autant, je ne le déplaçai pas, le laissant, là, effleurant ses lèvres. Je savais que c'était tout ce que je pourrais avoir et m'en contentai.

\- Oui, faudrait que l'on y aille, fis-je en la sentant frissonner. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? -La violence qu'elle avait mis dans ses coups contre la carosserie aurait pu causer des lésions.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Vous voulez que je conduise ? Lui demandai-je, laissant mes lèvres caresser sa peau à mesure que je parlais.

\- Vous touchez pas ma Chevrolet ! S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant, un léger sourire sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Sortez votre portable plutôt, faut que je vous dicte la liste des courses pour ce soir.

Nous nous dirigions vers nos portières respectives alors que je lui demandai :

\- Vous préférez pas commander plutôt ?

\- Non ! Tout doit être parfait, et ça veut dire que c'est moi qui doit cuisiner ! J'ouvris ma portière et m'assis prudement pour que le siège ne s'effondre pas.

\- C'est un peu prétentieux. Me moquais-je au moment où elle prit place à son tour.

Elle me regarda avec surprise :

\- Pas du tout ! Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je dirais juste que si ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine ce soir, on en entendra parler pendant cent dix ans !

\- Ok.

La soirée allait être tendue.

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Oooh je trépigne ! Le chapitre suivant va être tellement... et pis tellement... olalala *-* Si vous saviez ahahahha**

 **J'ai cherché quel extrait je pourrais bien vous mettre maiiiis... je crois que le plus sadique est de vous laissé dans le suspens hihihi**

 **Bisous à vous, buvez beaucoup d'eau et mettez de la crème solaire XD**


	29. Chapter 28

**Coucou les fiiiiilles !**

 **Anna 2112 : Hello ! Moi sadique ? Je fais tout pour en tout cas ahahah Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise ! *-* Promis, je vais vous faire aimer ce chapitre à venir ! ahah**

 **Lau : Hey ! :) C'est toujours rigolo d'embêter Emmett ! Mais bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas été sympa avec lui ! Ah oui ? la tentative de recrutement était une surprise ? Chui contente de réussir à te surprendre ahah et d'autant plus de te voir cogiter vis-à-vis de la relation entre bella et edward :D**

 **Re-Lau : ^^ Ouiiii ça va être mouvelenté dans l'appart ! *-* J'ai pas été trop vilaine avec Rosalie et les filles hihi**

 **Si les parents de bella pensent qu'elle et edward sont en couple, est-ce que ça ne peut pas être juste trop rigolo ? ahahahah**

 **Catbl2014 : Oooh j'imagine trop les petites mains toucher à tout ahah Ce chapitre aussi sera un chapitre intermediaire maiiiiis avec tout pleins de bonus :D pour autant, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire ^^**

 **Momo6 : Si ça arrive (et je dis pas que ça arrivera, hein. Moi je dis rien ^^) ce sera pas toute suite, pour l'instant, c'est l'heure des révélations :-P Entourloupe avec ma pièce secrète ? ahahaha c'est quoi ta définition d'entourloupe ? hihihihi Les infos sur les parents de B arrivent de suite ;)**

 **Laau : Coucou toi ! J'aime les reviews des personnes qui suivent dans l'ombre et qui soudainement laissent un commentaire pour me dire à quel point ils apprécient mon travail *-* Je suis bien placée pour comprendre ta situation, je suis la première à dévorer une fic sans prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire tellement je suis captivée ahahah**

 **J'adore j'adore j'adore ta review *-* Ca me fait tellement plaisir *-* Promis, un jour, tu comprendras Bella ahah Quant à commpliqué les choses pour elle, je dis ça mais je dis rien..., ca va finir par arriver ;) La pièce secrète ? Quand tu as proposé une "pièce de culte", j'ai lu "une pièce de cuite" et jme suis marrée toute seule ahahah Les infos sur la pièce arriveront dans quelques chapitres ;)**

 **Moi aussi j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux en imaginant les robes disney ahahah**

 **Sauf en cas de force majeure, je poste tous les vendredis ;) et comme j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, il n'y aura pas de lapse de temps "oups le chapitre n'est pas fini" ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review *-***

 **Bon, je me tais... vous avez pleins de choses à lire *-***

 **Bisous les girls.**

 **Ps : chaque semaine je suis plus impressionnée par le suivi de cette fic. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise *-***

 **Chapitre 28**

Le livreur des courses était arrivé quelques minutes après nous, permettant ainsi à Isabella de se mettre aussitôt aux fourneaux. Je lui avais proposé mon aide mais elle m'avait fusillé du regard avant de me faire comprendre qu'il serait bon que je trouve de quoi m'occuper, ailleurs que dans ses pattes. J'avais donc fini ma matinée dans la salle de sport. Je tournais principalement en rond ou beuguais sur l'aquarium, à regarder longuement évoluer les poissons les plus majestueux : ma tête n'était pas réellement à la dépense d'énergie.

Pourtant, cela m'aurait été utile : j'étais nerveux. Isabella voulait que je reste avec eux lors du dîner, elle comptait sur moi et avait besoin de moi, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi et elle ne semblait pas être vraiment ouverte à la discussion non plus.

Il était treize heures quand mon estomac gronda et j'osai sortir de la salle de sport pour rejoindre la cuisine, m'attendant malgré tout à me faire enguirlander. La porte à peine ouverte, je fus submergé par une délicieuse odeur de chocolat.

Oh oui, c'était une bonne idée que ce soit Isabella qui cuisine ! Le repas d'un traiteur n'aurait jamais été aussi alléchant !

Je remontais le couloir jusqu'à la voir affairée au dessus d'un saladier qui contenait probablement la pâte d'un gâteau. Elle me vit du coin de l'oeil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. J'ouvris le frigo à la recherche d'un quelconque reste de repas et arrêtai mon choix sur la fin d'une salade coleslaw et un blanc de poulet.

Je m'adossai au bar et mangeai, tout en observant Isabella qui, je le savais, fulminait de me savoir dans les parages. Elle finit par enfourner la pâte à gâteau qu'elle avait divisé dans six ramequins et régla la minuterie.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une pause pour me parler (ou me disputer !), elle s'attaqua à la dinde crue qui reposait dans un lèchefrite sur le plan de travail. Elle taillada légèrement la bête avant de glisser des rondelles noires sous la peau. Intrigué, je posais mon assiette sur le bar derrière moi et m'approchai pour observer de plus près.

Elle s'en rendit compte et rit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

J'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas à situer avec exactitude le moment où elle avait laissé tomber le "Cullen" mais ça m'allait très bien.

\- Vous faites quoi au juste ?

\- Je contise ma dinde.

\- Vous quoi ?

\- "Contise" : j'insère des rondelles de truffe sous la peau pour parfumer la bestiole.

\- Sérieusement ? Ya vraiment des gens qui font ça ?

\- Ben oui, moi !

\- Vous vous mettez la pression toute seule, là !

Cette fois encore, elle me fusilla du regard, mais c'était mérité !

\- La pression ne vient pas de moi !

\- Parlez moi d'eux : c'est quoi le problème ?

Elle laissa la dinde à son triste sort de volaille déplumée et essuya ses mains sur le tablier blanc qu'elle avait mis par dessus ses vêtements avant de me faire face. Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle acceptait de me raconter ou non.

-Mes parents voulaient que j'aille à l'université. Ils voulaient que je fasse une thèse et tout le genre de trucs dont ils pourraient être fiers, ils me voyaient déjà maître de conférence ou je ne sais quoi, mais ils voulaient que je me tape de hautes études en tout cas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, vous.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je grattais déjà les cordes de ma guitare depuis des années et je savais que je voulais en faire mon métier mais n'avais jamais osé leur en parler franchement. Je n'ai pas ce que l'on peut appeler des parents très ouverts à la discussion...

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer la conversation, alors je la poussai un peu :

\- Du coup...

\- Du coup, au moment des inscriptions en fac, je leur ai dit que je voulais me lancer dans la musique. -Elle observa avec attention ses ongles, comme pour éviter de me regarder- Mon père m'a fait comprendre que c'était hors de question et que je n'avais pas de talent.

Je fulminai en entendant cela !

\- Ce que mon père ne savait pas alors, c'est que j'avais déjà posté quelques compos sur YouTube et avais largement dépassé la centaine de milliers de vues. Je les lui ai alors mis sous le nez, mais il n'en a jamais démordu : ce que je faisais était nul et sans vie. Ma mère a enfoncé le clou en disant que je pouvais toujours jouer avec ma guitare après avoir bossé mes cours. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient. J'ai dû taper du poing pour leur faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas du tout suivre leurs cours, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie alors...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, son regard avait dérivé sur la ville de Seattle, à travers les baies vitrées.

\- Mon père m'a dit que c'était la fac ou la porte.

\- Pardon ? M'insurgeais-je.

\- Tu as tout a fait compris. J'avais le choix entre suivre le cursus qu'ils m'avaient choisi ou partir de là.

\- Vous êtes donc partie ?

\- J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, ils étaient en droit de me mettre dehors, et ne s'en sont pas gênés. J'ai pris ma Chevrolet, un sac à dos et j'ai roulé jusqu'à Seattle.

\- C'est ignoble ! Quel parent peut bien faire ça ?

\- Les miens de toute évidence. Me répondit-elle avec un faible sourire, sa tête penchée sur le côté. J'ai dû enchaîner les petits boulots peu gratifiants en arrivant ici, alors tu sais, t'as pas à avoir honte avec ton parking. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se hisser sur le plan de travail, à côté de sa dinde à moitié _contisée._ J'ai servi des pintes dans des bars, empaqueté les courses des petites vieilles dans les grandes surfaces, promené des chiens, ce genre de trucs, tout en continuant à poster mes compos sur la toile.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que vous vous êtes faite remarquer ?

\- C'est ça, par la Meyer Reccords. Ils m'ont proposé un album clés en main, les textes et les accompagnements étaient déjà prêts, je n'avais plus qu'à poser ma voix, le seul point positif était que ma voix n'était pas retouchée, c'est la seule chose sur cet album qui soit de moi. J'ai même changé mon nom par pur esprit de rébellion.

\- Et c'était pas assez pour vous, vous vouliez partager vos propres morceaux...

\- Tout à fait, mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question en fait, j'étais juste heureuse de faire un album.

Ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'évocation de ce souvenir et je pouvais tout à fait comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en signant son contrat avec sa maison de disque : j'avais été aussi heureux à la fin de chaque qualification pour entrer parmi les Seals, puis la _Team Six._

\- J'ai donc contacté mes parents, après six mois sans nouvelle, pour leur annoncer que ma carrière décollait. -Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat.- La seule chose que ma mère m'ait répondue était que ce n'était même pas moi qui avait fait l'album, que ça ne prouvait pas que j'avais du talent.

\- Votre album a pourtant pulvérisé les records de ventes.

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas assez pour eux. Parallèlement, j'avais envie de plus, je voulais partager ce que je savais faire, alors j'ai quitté Meyer et je me suis lancée dans l'auto-production. Je m'étais fait des connaissances solides dans les chaînes de distributions donc les ventes ce sont faites sans heurt, rapidement et facilement, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour mes parents.

\- Ils veulent quoi, au final ?

Elle eut un rire sans joie :

\- J'en sais rien... Je cherche encore. Quand j'ai reçu mon premier Grammy, je les ai contactés directement pour leur dire, ils m'ont juste parlé de la carrière d'Emmett, rien de plus. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, ça ne sera jamais assez pour eux.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et me permis une remarque :

\- Il serait peut-être temps de commencer à vivre pour vous. -Elle me fit un léger sourire :

\- C'est ce que je commence à me dire. Il faut que je retourne à mes fourneaux, mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour bouger un canapé.

Nous déplaçâmes alors le canapé qui était devant la télé pour le placer face au second, dos à l'aquarium, de sorte à ce que l'on puisse tous se faire face lors de l'apéritif. La table basse était au centre.

\- Parfait ! Merci. Maintenant du balais, j'ai encore du boulot ! Elle retourna dans la cuisine en riant et ça me fit du bien de la voir ainsi après les révélations qu'elle venait de faire. Sa vie n'avait pas été simple : affronter le monde des adultes en étant reniée par ses propres parents devait être horrible. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer à quel point elle avait dû se sentir esseulée et perdue.

Malgré cela, elle était devenue une jeune femme indépendante et visiblement épanouie avec une carrière fleurissante qu'elle ne devait qu'à elle-même.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fière du chemin que vous avez parcouru, parce qu'il y a de quoi, lui fis-je, un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Elle stoppa son mouvement, couteau en main et me fixa, les yeux humides. Elle ne répondit rien mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : elle me remerçait silencieusement et je le savais.

Je passais mon après-midi à traîner dans ma chambre. Je m'étais douché, rasé et bien habillé pour faire honneur à Isabella auprès de ses parents mais rapidement j'avais commencé à tourner en rond. J'avais fini assis devant l'aquarium des crevettes à regarder leurs petites antennes chercher des algues à manger. J'avais récemment eu des naissances dans mon bac et étais gaga devant les bébés ( les "zoés" comme les appellait Isabella). Bien évidemment, je l'avais faite venir dans ma chambre pour admirer les petits et elle s'était moquée de moi comme quoi je m'extasiais devant pas grand chose. Pour autant, ce jour-là, elle était restée deux heures à les admirer à mes côtés.

Je passais plusieurs heures à les regarder évoluer, j'eus même la chance d'en voir une muer. En milieu d'après-midi, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur s'étaient faite entendre mais Isabella avait accepté la montée de celui-ci avant que je n'ai le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. J'avais alors entrouvert la porte de ma chambre et appris qu'Isabella avait tout spécialement réquisitionné l'équipe ménage pour rendre notre appartement "visitable" par ses parents. Je savais pourtant que tout était nickel mais j'étais mal placé pour me moquer, moi-même aurais été particulièrement stressé si mes proches avaient dû me rendre visite, alors que nous étions pourtant en bon terme.

Je redescendis dans le salon, desert, à dix-neuf heures cinquante. Isabella devait certainement être en train de se préparer dans sa chambre. Je me servis un verre d'eau pour patienter et me rendis compte que j'étais moi-même tendu, comme s'il s'agissait des présentations officielles avec ma belle famille.

La télévision émit la sonnerie significative d'une visite et un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit qu'il s'agissait effectivement de nos invités (qui s'étaient auto-invités mais peu importe ! ). J'acceptais la montée de l'ascenseur et attendis patiemment derrière la porte qu'ils toquent pour leur ouvrir.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur puis les coups frappés à la porte m'indiquèrent leur présence et je les accueillis aussi cordialement que possible.

Depuis que je travaillais avec Isabella, depuis ma rencontre avec Newton surtout, je m'étais amélioré dans l'art de l'hypocrisie et le maniais alors excellemment !

-Monsieur, Madame McCarty, bienvenus chez nous !

J'aimais profondément l'idée de souligner qu'Isabella et moi vivions ensemble, qu'à leurs yeux j'étais le petit ami de leur fille, à défaut que ça ne soit officiel.

-Merci Edward. Fit la mère d'Isabella en insistant sur mon prénom, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Son mari marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en me tendant son manteau, sans vraiment me regarder.

Chaleureux le Charlie…

Je pris sa veste en cachant mon dédain et Renée imita son mari. Je me dirigeai vers le placard pour ranger leur manteau en leur faisant signe de me suivre :

-Elle ne va pas tarder, elle est dans la salle de bain.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre alors que leurs yeux papillonnèrent dans le salon : c'était visiblement la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans l'appartement de leur fille.

Je m'apprêtai à leur offrir à boire quand la télé s'alluma à nouveau en sonnant pour annoncer un nouveau visiteur : Emmett.

Au moins avec lui, on allait avoir de l'ambiance ! Néanmoins, j'haussai un sourcil : il n'était pas attendu. Renée dut se rendre compte de ma surprise puisqu'elle m'expliqua :

-Mon fils se joint à nous, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à cela.

Heureusement qu'Isabella était encore dans la salle de bain sinon elle aurait fulminé : avoir Emmett à table n'était pas une chose anodine et entendre sa mère être aussi désinvolte quant à la présence du géant aurait largement eu de quoi mettre ma colocataire en rogne.

J'accordais malgré tout l'accès au tout jeune papa et l'accueillis aussitôt qu'il arriva sur notre palier.

\- Salut Eddy ! S'exclama-t-il en abattant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Salut Emmy ! Je tentais de réfréner une grimace (: il aurait pu me déboîter l'épaule !) et préférai sourire. Comment vont les filles ? Lui demandais-je en le guidant jusqu'au salon afin qu'il puisse m'aider à faire la conversation à ses parents.

\- Nickel ! Enfin je crois. Les crapaux sont surveillés de très près mais, de ce que j'ai compris, elles vont bien. Enfin ils ont dit que les poumons étaient trop petits et qu'il y aurait peut-être des séquelles, mais j'ai rien compris, ça doit vouloir dire que tout va bien quoi ! Et ma rosie, ben elle dort.

\- C'est super, enfin je crois ! Je suis content pour toi !

Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose en bébé, encore moins en prématurés, mais il semblerait que l'évocation de possibles séquelles ne soit pas si positif que cela. Ceci étant, Emmett semblait heureux et détendu et c'était déjà ça !

-Merci mec ! Avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois, il frappa mon épaule avant de se diriger vers un des canapés et se laisser tomber dedans, ses parents contemplaient la vue de Seattle par la baie vitrée, dans la même posture que prenait parfois leur fille.

\- Où est ma frangine ?

\- Salle de bain.

\- Je parie qu'elle a passé sa journée en cuisine !

J'haussai distraitement les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose de confirmer ou non. En voyant Emmett aussi à l'aise dans le canapé, je n'eus qu'une seule envie : m'affaler à ses côtés et allumer la télé en buvant une bière -même sans alcool !- mais non, leurs parents étaient là et je devais bien me tenir.

Nous entendîmes la porte de la chambre d'Isabella se refermer et nos quatre paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand elle stoppa son regard sur son frère : je la connaissais alors suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était contrariée de ne pas avoir été prévenue de sa présence à l'avance, pour autant, elle ne dit rien.

Elle avait étrangement porté son dévolu sur un tailleur pantalon noir à fines rayures blanches qui lui conférait un air très sérieux et professionnel, bien loin des t-shirt trop grands qu'elle portait habituellement quand elle traînait à l'appartement. C'était assez déroutant pour moi de la voir aussi. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon haut, accentuant le côté officiel du repas. Même Emmett trouva cela étrange : il haussait un sourcil en observant sa soeur.

\- Emmett, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être voir des photos de tes nièces.

Il dégaina son téléphone et commençaà pianoter dessus, à la recherche des dites photos. Isabella, quant à elle, à l'allusion des filles, perdit tout ressentiment refoulé et afficha un léger sourire. J'étais persuadé que la présence de ses parents, qu'elle salua vaguement d'un hochement de tête, l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse et d'arborer un sourire sincère.

Elle descendit les escaliers, probablement pas tout à fait prête à affronter ses parents puisqu'elle déclara :

\- Avant ça, on va prendre un apéritif, hein !

Elle se dirigea directement dans la cuisine et commença à sortir des verres et des bouteilles du frigo. Sans prendre le temps de m'interroger sur mon rôle lors de cette soirée, j'accourus aussitôt lui porter main forte.

\- Je prends quelque chose ?

Elle me tendit les bouteilles fraîches et s'approcha discrètement pour murmurer :

\- On oublie le vouvoiement pour ce soir, hein, sinon ça ferait bizarre.

\- Oui patron !

Elle me fusilla du regard alors que je retournais au salon en riant, les bras chargés. Les bouteilles calées dans mes bras me firent frissonner et je me dépêchais de traverser le salon pour les déposer sur la table basse alors que les parents McCarty s'assirent aux côtés d'Emmett. Isabella, qui m'avait suivi de près, posa nos verres et des amuse-bouches diverses et variées. Elle fit plusieurs allers-retours pour amener toutes les vérines et toasts qu'elle avait préparés.

\- Bell's, ça a l'air délicieux ! Fit son frère qui avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

\- Merci ! Elle énuméra l'assortiment qu'elle avait cuisiné : saumon-avocat-mangue, foie gras-pain d'épice-poire, figue-chèvre-jambon... Elle avait également pris le temps de faire quelques muffins salés : courgette-curry, épinards-parmesan... Bref, il y avait sur la table de quoi nourir un régiment affamé en poste depuis des mois dans le désert !

\- Alors Edward, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Fit Renée, me prenant au dépourvu.

Avec Isabella, nous n'avions pas prit le temps de parler de cela : devais-je être honnête ou bien jouer sur le fait que Rosalie m'ait simplement présenté comme "vivant avec Isabella". C'est elle qui me sauva la mise :

\- Edward est mon garde du corps.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui Madame.

Autant Charlie semblait s'en ficher éperdument et regardait pensivement à travers la baie vitrée, autant Renée sembla captivée par moi :

\- Et c'est quoi votre parcours ?

\- Je viens des Navy Seals Madame, de la _Team Six._

\- Haaan ! C'est vrai ? Emmy a été recalé aux premières séléctions !

\- Ah oui ? M'exclamai-je en fixant _Emmy,_ j'ignorais jusque là qu'il avait tenté d'y entrer. Il fixa soudainement la pointe de ses chaussures et je compris qu'il avait vécu l'échec du recrutement comme une défaite personnelle. J'appréciais suffisamment Emmett pour ne pas chercher à l'enfoncer et préférai dévier la conversation sur autre chose :

\- Toujours est-il que ma carrière a pris fin et que j'ai été mis en relation avec votre fille au moment où elle cherchait un remplaçant pour son frère.

\- Vous ne regrettez pas la Navy ? Damanda-t-elle, avide de détails. Je vis Emmett et Isabella prêter une attention particulière à ma réponse, probablement pour des raisons différentes.

\- Pour rien au monde, Madame, je m'estime extrèmement chanceux de pouvoir travailler pour votre fille.

\- C'est le destin qui vous a réuni en fin de compte.

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Répondis-je en fixant sa fille avec, je le savais, un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

\- Edward, tu peux venir m'aider dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Fit Isabella en prenant appui sur mon genou en se levant. Je la suivis de près, elle sortit une bouteillle de champagne de la porte du frigo.

\- Tu me l'ouvres, s'il te plaît ? J'obtempérai docilement en me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait me déplacer pour cela alors que j'aurais pu déboucher sa bouteille depuis le canapé.

Elle murmura à nouveau, m'expliquant ainsi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait me voir à part :

\- Pour une raison que j'ignore, ma mère accroche bien avec toi. Enfin... je veux dire que tu es le premier de mes proches que ma mère apprécie, et par extension, tu es la première chose qu'elle valide dans ma vie.

Je gardai le silence, ne voyant pas tout à fait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé des primes que je pouvais te verser pour service rendu ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui !

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier qu'elle m'avait payé pour que je ne parle pas du rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre nous après l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee à Newton !

\- Bien, alors tu prends combien pour faire croire à mes parents qu'on sort ensemble ?

Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir entendre cette phrase venant de sa bouche ! Le genre de demande que j'attendais depuis des mois sans même le savoir !

Après _Refouler ou évincer,_ il y avait _évincer ou faire semblant !_

Je posais brusquement la bouteille sur le plan de travail et le verre tinta bruyamment contre le travertin, attirant probablement le regard des membres de la famille d'Isabella, mais je m'en fichais complètement à ce moment-là.

Mes lèvres heurtèrent, sans que je ne prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire, les siennes, sans douceur ni délicatesse. Ce fut brusque et passionné. Intense et sauvage. Mon coeur sembla se mettre à battre pour la première fois de ma vie.

Isabella répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds en laissant s'échapper un gémissement.

Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson comme si elles avaient été façonnées pour se trouver un jour. Ma langue força l'entrée de sa bouche, Isabella mit quelques longues secondes avant de réagir et desceller ses mâchoires pour laisser nos langues se rencontrer et se caresser. Elle pressa son petit corps contre le mien, tandis qu'une de ses mains se referma sur mes cheveux, fermement, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, elle s'écarta de moi :

\- Le champagne disais-je.

 **Alors ? 0:-) (= ça c'est moi avec une auréole sur la tête ahahah)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Coucou mes beautés !**

 **Bouuuh dernier chapitre avant la reprise du boulot... j'ai pas enviiiie ! Heureusement, avec ce chapitre on va franchir un nouveau cap et dépasser les 400 reviews... J'en reviens toujours pas de votre engouement pour cette fic ! Vous êtes des amours !**

 **En parlant de fic... je crois déjà avoir parlé de celle en cours d'écriture... Je voulais commencer à la poster début Septembre, lorsque tout le monde sera rentré de vacances mais heuuu disons que j'ai pris beaucouuup de retard dans l'écriture ahahah et comme je veux avoir de l'avance avant de poster bin je sais pas quand est-ce que vous aurez le premier chapitre ahah**

 **Anna 2112 : Aaah je suis super contente de lire ça ! *-* Celui-ci pourrait te plaire aussi alors :)**

 **Guest : Oui ? ahah**

 **Lau : J'avoue, les parents Swan , je ne les aime pas non plus lol mais si, au final, je n'ai pas été trop dure avec eux ! ^^ cette fic, c'est de la guimauve XD OOH** _ **faire semblant pour mieux évincer**_ **, c'est beau ça ! J'adooore ! Quant aux filles d'Emmett... j'avoue que Bella et Edward seront trop occupés pour qu'on puisse se pencher sur les filles :-P**

 **Catbl2014 : J'aime surprendre... même si à chaque fois je me demande si vous n'êtes pas trop déçues ahah On est d'accord, tout rapprochement est bon à prendre XD et puis.. il était temps XDXD**

 **Momo 6 : J'adore l'idée de l'entourloupe *-* Genre c'est le placard à balai ahahah Tu verras ;) dans deux semaines on en reparlera :D Promis, promis, promis, Eddy ne va pas trop souffrir à cause du contrat. Je comprends que ca fasse perdre des points à bella, mais moi ça m'a beaucoup fait rire, cette histoire de "faire semblant ":-)**

 **Aujourd'hui, un peu de douceur... *-***

 **(rhooo je deviens trop gentille avec eux... vous trouvez pas ?)**

 **Chapitre 29**

Retourner dans le salon était assez étrange. Le goût des lèvres d'Isabella sur ma bouche me faisait perdre toute possibilité de réflexion : j'étais devenu un véritable pantin. J'espérais juste que les parents McCarty ne partiraient jamais.

Je remplis les cinq flûtes de champagne et tentais de ne pas croiser le regard d'Emmett qui tentait -autant que possible!- de réfréner un fou rire. Je savais que si nous nous regardions, il éclaterait de rire et vendrait la mèche !

Je distribuais les verres avant de me rasseoir. Renée reprit aussitôt son interrogatoire :

\- Et vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?

Je me dépêchais de répondre avant Isabella :

\- Et bien, je suis tombé amoureux de votre fille très vite après le début de mon contrat, dès qu'elle a abaissé ses barrières en fait. Pourtant les choses ne se sont pas faites aussi rapidement que cela.

\- Ah non ?

Je continuais à raconter l'histoire que j'aurais aimé vivre avec ma coloc :

\- Et bien oui, comme votre fille est mon employeur, c'était un peu délicat et je n'osais pas me lancer et puis tout a basculé il y a quelques mois, fis-je en regardant Isabella dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? A quelle occasion ? Demanda sa mère, captivée, avide de détails.

\- Hum ? Je détournais à regret mon regard des yeux de sa fille : les choses ont changé le soir de l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee. Tout a dérapé ce soir-là et le fait que je travaille pour votre fille n'est plus un problème. Je suis juste encore plus protecteur maintenant.

Je saisis la main d'Isabella en terminant ma phrase et me rendis compte que ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

 _Hey ! Il fallait être crédible !_

Mais Isabella me surprit en changeant ses appuis sur l'assise du canapé pour venir m'embrasser, ses lèvres aussi légères qu'une plume.

\- Mise à part deux trois petites choses, je ne regrette rien de cette soirée, fit-elle doucement mais suffisamment fortement pour que ses parents puissent entendre. Etait-ce la fin de la soirée qu'elle aurait aimé changer ? Ce moment où elle s'était éloignée de moi pour vomir dans l'évier ? Moi, si je devais changer une seule chose de ce jour-là, ce serait celle-ci.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Fit Renée en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari qui s'ennuyait visiblement. Il grogna à peine, faisant comprendre à chacun de nous qu'il serait prêt à donner son foie pour être ailleurs. Ce fut Emmett qui répondit :

\- Oh que oui, ils sont mignons, les deux tourtereaux ! A se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas les tapis rouges ensemble !

 _Traître !_

\- Parce que tu as décidé de faire un gosse à ta femme et que tu m'as lâché ! Répliqua Isabella avec amertume. Edward est donc, et avant toute chose, mon garde du corps et tu sais aussi bien que lui que si Edward était à mes côtés sur un tapis rouge, il n'aurait pas de recul pour surveiller ce qui s'y passe !

\- Oh c'est pour ça ! Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec Mike !

 _Ai-je déjà dit que ce mec était un traître ?_

Je commençais à réviser mon jugement sur lui : comment osait-il chercher à briser cette incroyable bulle dans laquelle Isabella et moi formions un couple ?

\- Qui est Mike ? Demanda Renée dont les yeux naviguaient entre Emmett, Isabella et moi.

\- Mike est mon ex, je l'ai quitté au moment où Edward est entré dans ma vie, simplement nous n'avons pas ébruité notre rupture pour que mon histoire avec Eddy reste secrète.

\- Oh très bien ! Très bien ! Je suis impatiente d'être à nouveau grand-mère !

Sous la surprise, je recrachais mon champagne par le nez alors qu'Isabella rit franchement en tapotant mon genou :

\- T'inquiète pas, on y travaille ardemment !

Je m'agitais nerveusement sur le canapé : je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'Isabella joue autant le jeu devant sa famille, quitte à parler d'une vie sexuelle que nous n'avions pas... Elle se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à poser sa tête sur mon épaule, je déplaçais mon bras pour que nous soyons mieux installés et le reposais derrière son dos, ma main sur sa hanche opposée. J'avais pleinement conscience que je devais profiter de la situation, qu'elle ne durerait pas, que malgré toutes les prières que je pourrais faire, les McCarty ne resteraient pas indéfiniment à Seattle et Isabella allait recommencer à me vouvoyer, à m'appeler "Cullen" et ne reviendrait jamais aussi facilement entre mes bras.

J'embrassais alors le sommet de sa tête avant qu'elle ne se décale pour lever son visage vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. J'ignorais ce que j'arrivais à lire en eux, j'ignorais ce qu'elle tentait silencieusement de me faire comprendre, mais profitais de la situation pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut bien plus doux et tendre que le premier baiser que je lui avais donné dans la cuisine. Ce fut aussi plus court, elle reprit sa place et je serrais un peu plus fermement mon bras autour d'elle.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, à goûter les amuse-bouches cuisinés par ma fausse-petite-amie et seul Charlie ne participait pas à la conversation. Nous avions tenté à tour de rôle de l'inclure, sauf Isabella, mais rien n'y fit. Quand il se donnait la peine de répondre, c'était par onomatopées et rien de plus.

\- Au fait, j'ai évoqué l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee tout à l'heure, mais vous savez que votre fille a chanté sur scène avec lui ? C'était un grand moment ! Elle a vraiment du talent ! Fis-je en tentant de faire comprendre -ne serait-ce qu'à Renée !- que sa fille avait un grand potentiel dans l'univers de la musique, mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la mère d'Isabella hocha à peine la tête avant de demander à son fils :

\- Alors _Jade_ et _Ambre_ , l'idée vous vient d'où ?

Définitivement, elle s'en fichait de la carrière de sa fille ! Pourtant rien que de savoir que sa fille était à la tête des charts depuis cinq ans pourrait la rendre fière, mais non. Je n'écoutais même pas la réponse d'Emmett et serrai un peu plus mon bras autour d'Isabella pour lui montrer tout mon soutien.

\- Tu m'aides à débarrasser ?

\- Bien sûr !

Isabella et moi fîmes plusieurs aller-retours pour tout retirer de la table basse, entassant tout sur le bar. Alors que je faisais le dernier voyage pour ramener un plat de verrines vides et qu'Isabella était en train de poser le plat de sa dinde sur le travertin, je profitais de la situation pour me placer derrière elle, posant mes mains sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de son corps. Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences, je me collai à elle.

\- Hum tu sais, en cherchant bien, je dois pouvoir trouver le numéro de Quentin Tarantino.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je trouve que tu as un très bon jeu d'acteur ! Fit-elle en riant.

Je ne sus plus où me mettre et sentis mes joues chauffer. Je cachais mon visage dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou, même si nous faisions face à un mur et que personne n'aurait pu me voir rougir comme un adolescent timide.

Ma bouche contre sa peau fine, je répondis la seule chose que je trouvais à dire :

\- Hey, j'essaie juste d'aider moi !

\- Oui et tu sembles y mettre tout ton cœur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je suis professionnel !

Je me saisis d'une pile de cinq assiettes sorties en amont et l'amenais sur la table à manger quand Isabella me claqua la fesse droite du revers de sa main dans un éclat de rire. Je me retournais, choqué, mais ça la fit rire encore plus !

Nous passâmes tous à table et le moins que je puisse dire était qu'Isabella faisait à manger aussi bien qu'elle chantait ! Heureusement, elle avait des soucis avec les quantités et avait tellement cuisiné que l'on aurait pu accueillir à table une équipe entière de footballeurs à l'appétit identique à celui d'Emmett : même lui était calé à la fin du plat principal !

J'avais été plus malin que lui et avais gardé de la place dans mon estomac pour le dessert que je savais être un gâteau au chocolat ! Et heureusement pour moi parce que ça m'avait permis de profiter de chaque bouchée de ce qui était un moelleux avec un cœur coulant au caramel au beurre salé !

Je ne savais pas comment, mais il fallait à tout prix que je réussisse à épouser cette femme !

Le repas avait été plutôt agréable mais Charlie n'avait pas desserré ses mâchoires, même lorsqu'Emmett et moi avions lancé la conversation sur le baseball alors que je savais qu'il en était fan. Au moins, en gardant le silence, ça lui évitait d'être verbalement aussi désagréable que sa femme qui refusait ostensiblement de parler de la réussite de sa fille et déviait à chaque fois la conversation.

Nous prenions passivement un café, tous repus et fatigués d'avoir autant -et aussi bien !- mangé, quand Renée lâcha une bombe :

\- Bon, ben on repasse chez Emmett prendre nos valises et on arrive.

\- Hein ? Fit Isabella en laissant s'échapper la petite cuillère qui lui servait à remuer nerveusement son café sans sucre.

\- Ben oui, on va pas dormir chez Emmett, ce sont ses dernières nuits paisibles, alors on va le laisser tranquille et puis il me semble que tu as une chambre d'ami, non ?

\- Si, mais enfin bon, c'est pas un hôtel ici tu sais, je travaille moi.

\- Oui, tu chantes, je le sais ça ! On partira tôt demain, vers 11 heures pour visiter la ville et on reviendra juste le soir pour manger et hop on prendra un vol, je te demande pas la lune hein !

Je sentis Isabella fulminer et me demandai comment allait se terminer cette conversation. Autant je voulais qu'ils restent avec nous pour que nous puissions continuer à jouer la comédie, autant voir que la présence de ses parents était désagréable pour Isabella me donnait envie de les sortir de chez nous à renfort de coups de pieds !

\- Très bien, mais comptez pas sur nous demain matin pour préparer votre petit déjeuner ou vous faire visiter la ville.

\- On n'en demandait pas tant ! Tu connais des sites sympas à visiter ?

 _Mais sinon elle ne comptait pas sur nous pour leur faire visiter la ville, hein !_

\- Il y a une super croisière à faire à partir de l'embarcadère !

Je souriais au souvenir de notre propre croisière quand Isabella chuchota à mon oreille :

\- Avec un peu de chance, une orque va perforer la coque de leur bateau et ils vont couler !

\- Moi j'aime bien quand tes parents sont là ! Fis-je en riant avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Elle se recula en rigolant à son tour avant de me frapper l'épaule du revers de sa main.

\- Très bien, alors à tout de suite ! Fit Renée avant de se lever de sa chaise en reposant sa serviette sur la table.

Charlie se leva à son tour, puis Emmett, qui, lui, fut plus chaleureux et serra sa sœur dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose qui la fit rire à l'oreille. Vint mon tour d'être pris dans ses bras, il chuchota à mon oreille également :

\- T'as conscience que si mes parents dorment dans ta chambre, ça veut dire que tu vas dormir avec ma sœur ?

Il se recula aussitôt, sans me laisser le temps de prendre la mesure de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble, après votre sortie au spa, mais nous n'avions alors pas passé la soirée à nous embrasser, cette fois, ça allait être bizarre.

Aussitôt la porte de l'appartement refermée sur les membres de sa famille, Isabella se mit à courir jusqu'à l'étage en criant un "dépêche-toi !". Sans trop comprendre pourquoi il le fallait, je traversai l'appartement en courant, et montai les marches quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre... dans ma chambre. Elle était déjà en train de retirer ma housse de couette. Les choses devenaient concrètes : ses parents allaient dormir dans mon lit et moi dans celui d'Isabella !

Je l'aidais à changer les draps dans un silence agréable. Nous ne reparlions pas de nos baisers ni de la proximité que nous avions vécue un peu plus tôt mais le silence était paisible, pas tendu du tout, même si nous travaillions en vitesse et que nos gestes étaient désordonnés. Elle déposa mes draps à même le sol de sa chambre avant de sortir de son dressing de quoi refaire le lit.

Une fois fait, nous nous dépêchâmes de vider mon dressing puis toutes mes affaires qui traînaient dans la salle de bain.

Nous déplacions mes derniers flacons jusque dans la chambre d'Isabella quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

\- Installe toi, je les fais entrer.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui, ils ne peuvent pas me faire plus de mal qu'ils ne m'en ont déjà fait. Déclara-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 _C'est censé me rassurer, ça ?_

En tout cas, ça me fit penser à quelque chose dont je n'avais pas parlé plus tôt avec Isabella et j'avais alors une question à lui poser.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte de sa chambre pour entendre les voix au rez-de-chaussée et reconnus celle de sa mère (son père devait être toujours aussi muet et taciturne !) confirmant ainsi qu'il n'y ait pas de menace dans l'appartement et profitai de la diversion pour passer mon pyjama. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, le t-shirt dans les mains, pour finalement choisir de ne pas le porter : quitte à ce que la nuit soit bizarre, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout !

Vêtu de mon pantalon de pyjama, je m'allongeais sur son lit et posai mes mains à l'arrière de ma tête, fixant le plafond avec ce que je savais être un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

J'entendis Isabella guider ses parents jusque dans ma chambre avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de me rejoindre.

\- J'espère sincèrement que leur bateau va couler au milieu de nul part ! Ou qu'ils iront sur la Seattle Great Wheel et que leur nacelle s'effondrera ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de poser ses yeux sur moi et d'hausser un sourcil. Tu jubiles toi, non ?

\- Plutôt oui ! Fis-je en éclatant de rire. Bon j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient un peu plus agréables que ça, mais oui, la situation m'amuse plutôt bien !

\- Soit ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain sans me prêter un regard de plus mais sans que le sourire qu'elle affichait ne s'en aille.

 _Oh ! Oh !_

Finalement, peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre un t-shirt ou au moins jubiler un peu plus discrètement. J'ignorais ce qui allait me tomber sur le coin de la tête, mais je m'attendais au pire. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit vêtue d'une nuisette qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, rouge carmin. Une bande de dentelle s'étalait de chaque côté, dévoilant subtilement le fait qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

 _Nom de Dieu, j'aurais pas dû commencer !_

Elle avait relâché son chignon et la masse épaisse de ses cheveux retombait en désordre sur la naissance de sa poitrine, lui donnant un côté sauvage tout à fait sexy.

J'étais perdu et très inconfortable.

\- On est deux à jubiler maintenant ! Fit-elle en éclatant de rire. Le côté glamour partit en fumée quand elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas comme un phoque sur le sable. C'est ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout chez cette femme, elle avait beau être une des personnes les plus influentes au monde, elle savait rester tellement naturelle et... elle-même !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer du regard, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux que tes parents pensent que l'on sort ensemble, on devrait...

\- Lancer un film porno et monter le son à fond !

Mon sourire idiot se transforma en un rire bruyant qui secoua le matelas. M'imaginer regarder un film à caractère pornographique avec Isabella tout en devant rester stoïque était la pire des tortures pour moi !

\- Au moins, ça devrait dérider ton père !

Son rire se fit aussi sonore que le mien, puis, sans arrêter de rigoler, elle s'agita jusqu'à réussir à se faufiler sous la couette, utilisant ses jambes fuselées et finement sculptées par de nombreuses heures de sport pour déplacer les draps et réussir à se faxer dessous. Moi, moins classe, me contorsionnais comme un asticot sur un hameçon.

Ainsi installés bien au chaud, je n'eus pas le courage de lui poser la question qui m'était venue à l'esprit alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses parents : je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, ceci étant, je ne trouvais rien à dire et un silence paisible s'installa. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère romantique, ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire voler en éclat en parlant de ses parents.

\- Tourne toi. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Tourne toi.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de moi mais me plaçai de sorte à lui tourner le dos pour faire face à la porte de sa salle de bain. Cela sembla être ce dont elle avait besoin, puisqu'aussitôt sa main effleura mon dos jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se positionnent sur mon tatouage pour en retracer chaque ligne d'une douceur infinie.

Elle sembla ne pas se lasser de passer la pulpe de ses doigts encore et encore, un nombre incalculable de fois, sur chaque trait, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être caressé par de nombreuses plumes délicates, j'aurais pu ronronner mais le sommeil me submergea alors qu'Isabella me caressait l'épaule sans fin, comme si nous étions temporairement installés dans une bulle hors du temps et des conséquences.

Ce fut le réveil d'Isabella, à cinq heures et quart, qui nous réveilla pour notre footing quotidien.

\- Huuum, fit la voix toute ensommeillée d'Isabella dans mon dos, faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar !

J'avais espéré un autre réveil que le fait de l'entendre prier pour que je ne sois pas là ! J'aurais voulu que le matelas s'ouvre et m'engouffre pour ne jamais en sortir et ne pas affronter la déception dans son regard ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir dormi avec moi mais avec son _Mike-chéri-d'amour_!

Pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais pour elle, je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir être présent le jour de leur mariage, ne serait-ce que comme garde du corps et j'eus aussitôt l'impression qu'un parpaing venait de tomber sur mon estomac. Il allait vraiment falloir que je démissionne avant de me retrouver à ses côtés dans sa magnifique robe de mariée, suspendue au bras de Newton !

Isabella passa son bras autour de moi jusqu'à ce que la paume de sa main se place sur mon estomac et que son petit corps se fonde contre le mien.

\- Je suppose que si tu es là, ça veut dire que j'ai pas rêvé et que mes parents sont bien là...

\- Tu appréhendais d'avoir effectivement dormi avec moi ou que tes parents soient bel et bien là ? Demandais-je avec anxiété en fixant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Mes parents, espèce de banane ! C'est pas la première fois que je dors avec toi !

Le parpaing se transforma en poussière et fut balayé par la brise.

Je me positionnais autant que possible sur le dos et Isabella se recula quelques secondes pour faciliter mon mouvement avant de placer sa tête sur mon épaule, sa main se retrouva sur mon torse et ses doigts jouaient avec les quelques poils qui avaient réussi à pousser entre mes pectoraux.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller courir !

\- T'as qu'à fermer ta porte à clé et tes parents croiront qu'on est parti bosser à l'extérieur ! De toute façon, je crois qu'ils s'en fichent un peu.

\- Mouais, je crois aussi ! Elle eut un faible rire. Vivement qu'ils partent de là !

Mes doigts caressaient son bras de haut en bas alors que je cherchais quoi répondre, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir :

\- J'espère sincèrement ne pas être une mère aussi odieuse avec mes propres enfants !

\- Vous prévoyez de faire des enfants pour quand, avec Mike ?

Isabella changea de position pour prendre appui sur son coude et me surplomber. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et se frotter les yeux :

\- J'en sais rien. Faut déjà qu'on réussisse à gérer le mariage et aucun de nous n'est pressé, alors un bébé... Et puis Em' vient d'avoir les filles alors on va attendre de voir ce que c'est réellement qu'avoir un enfant et on avisera plus tard, enfin je pense, enfin je sais pas. Bref. Et toi, t'as déjà pensé avoir des enfants ?

 _Oui ! Et ils auront tes yeux !_

\- Et bien, tu sais, avec ma carrière c'était un peu compliqué de me projeter : j'étais dans le désert, je risquais ma vie quasiment tous les jours et imaginer une routine avec un enfant c'était... pas vraiment faisable quoi.

\- Et maintenant ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais répondu en fixant le plafond : tout pour ne pas la regarder _elle_ et ne pas me trahir mais j'ancrais finalement mes yeux dans les siens :

\- Je crois qu'une fois de plus je fais passer ma carrière avant mon propre bonheur, même si elle y contribue.

\- J'ai l'impression de te voler ta vie.

\- Oh non ! Crois moi, c'est toi qui m'a rendu à la vie ! J'ai véritablement recommencé à vivre quand je suis arrivé ici.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément et elle se releva comme si le matelas l'avait brulée :

\- Allez, on va courir !

 **Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre ? Oooh je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir XD**

"Je la suivais de près alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir de l'entrée. Sa main qui tenait la bouteille saisit maladroitement son verre à pied de sorte à ce que sa main libre puisse se poser sur sa gorge et c'est alors qu'elle continuait de marcher après avoir dépassé la salle de mixage que je compris ce qu'elle voulait me montrer : _la salle secrète_!

[...]

Ma mâchoire sembla se décrocher."


	31. Chapter 30

**AAAAH!**

 **Est-ce que vous avez appris que Twilight ressort au cinéma à l'occasion de ses 10 ans ? Bon... seulement aux States pour l'instant mais je ne perds pas espoir qu'ils fassent de même en France...**

 **J'ai bien envie d'un marathon au Grand Rex, à Paris, où on pourrait se rencontrer XD non ? Siiiiii *-***

 **Bon, sinon, je voulais qu'on dépasse les 400ième reviews et... vous avez été formidables ! J'en reviens pas de voir à quel point vous battez tous mes records *-***

 **Laau : Hello ! AAAh j'aime vous mettre dans cet état de manque hihi**

 **Disons qu'Edward ne s'attend pas vraiment à trouver dans la pièce secrète ce qu'il va voir ;)**

 **Hey, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi (et les trois quarts des lectrices ! XD) ça serait cool que les parents McCarty restent quelques temps ! Il nous reste 20 chapitres, alors oui, j'avoue, les grandes déclarations avec violons et chandelles, c'est pas pour tout de suite ahaha**

 **Mike ? Promis juré, je vais te le faire aimer !**

 **Tu as bien raison de ne lire que toutes les deux semaines, parce que la semaine prochaine ce sera... PWAAAAAA *-* ahahah**

 **Aude: *-* *-* *-***

 **Merci ! (je fais ma grande timide là ! ahah) Ta review (toute première sur le site ? si c'est le cas, c'est un honneur incroyable ! ) m'a vraiment touchée ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Je comprends que ce soit difficile d'attendre entre deux chapitres, même moi je n'aime pas attendre lorsque je lis une fiction ahahah**

 **Catbl2014 : Merci pour ta review ! Vous avez été nombreuses à avoir cru qu'il allait y avoir fightenning entre Bella et ses parents ... maiiiis c'est pas prévu.**

 **Faire un POV Bella ? rhooo ça serait pas drôle, j'aime trop vous voir râler sur Bella hihi**

 **Et Miky... le pauvre, il prend cher quand même ahahah**

 **Lau : Tout à fait d'accord, les McCarty sont irrécupérables. Tellement qu'en fait ils vont pas tarder à partir ahahah Mais voilà, au moins ils permettent à nos héros préférés de passer des moments sympas hihi**

 **On est d'accord, on voudrait toutes avoir Edward dans notre lit :) même si ça serait un peu bizarre XD**

 **La pièce secrète ? Tu verras que j'ai un tout petit peu triché ahah**

 **Momo6 : Coucouuu ! Rhooo personne n'aime les parents de Bella :-/ ahahah Promis, les choses finiront par bien se passer pour Edward ! ahah simplement il va falloir qu'il soit patient ! :D**

 **Une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier toutes celles parmi vous que m'ajoutez chaque semaine dans vos favoris/followers. Vous êtes des amours et je vous kiffe !**

 **Sur ce... bonne lecture :-P**

 _\- Allez, on va courir !_

 **Chapitre 30**

Broad Street, Alaskan Way avec vue sur l'océan, S Jackson Street puis la Douzième Avenue. Nous fîmes un petit détour par le parc Cal Anderson, histoire de voir un peu de verdure parmi tout ce ciment puis nous remontâmes la 12ième jusqu'au Volunteer Park où Isabella décida de faire une petite pause le temps de nous étirer. Je supposais qu'elle cherchait surtout à repousser le moment où nous devrions retourner à l'appartement et croiser probablement ses parents.

Notre rythme cardiaque s'abaissa quelque peu alors que nous étirions nos quadriceps et relâchions la tension dans nos épaules.

Autant j'étais fier des efforts que j'avais fait depuis que j'avais commencé à courir avec elle, autant elle aussi avait progressé. J'ignorais si elle s'en rendait compte mais elle était à nouveau capable de tenir une conversation alors que notre cadence était plus soutenue et la durée de nos footings bien plus longue. J'avais même dû trouver et valider de nouveaux itinéraires plus longs.

Après un moment à profiter du parc quasiment désert et du temps clément, nous nous remîmes à courir.

E Prospect Street, Boylston Avenue puis Roy Street jusqu'à croiser la Quatrième Avenue. Nous arrivâmes essoufflés mais détendus au pied de l'immeuble, prêts à affronter les parents McCarty. Quant à moi, j'avais une idée en tête et, une fois dans l'ascenseur, je sortis mon téléphone de ma veste de running et commençais à pianoter dessus.

\- Un message ?

\- Oui, c'est ma sœur ! Mentis-je.

\- Oh ! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Disons que depuis le réveillon du Nouvel An et avec la pub extraordinaire que tu lui as faite, elle est débordée mais heureuse. Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait !

\- Oh, c'est normal !

J'appréciais incroyablement de pouvoir la tutoyer, ce n'était pas professionnel et ça m'empêchait de garder la distance nécessaire vis-à-vis d'elle, mais avec ses parents à l'appartement et le "service" qu'elle m'avait demandé à leur égard, c'était difficile de garder les idées claires. Je savais que dès qu'ils partiraient, les choses reviendraient à la normale alors j'avais envie d'en profiter tant que c'était possible !

L'appartement était silencieux et nous nous demandâmes silencieusement s'ils étaient déjà partis ou toujours endormis. Nous eûmes la réponse en ouvrant le placard de l'entrée pour y poser nos baskets et nos vestes pour découvrir que leurs chaussures et manteaux étaient toujours en place : ils dormaient encore ! Tant mieux pour moi !

Isabella fila dans sa chambre pour se doucher tandis que j'allumais la cafetière. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, en provenance de ma chambre : nous avions probablement réveillé les parents McCarty. Le timing fut impeccable puisqu'à ce moment-là la télévision sonna, annonçant l'arrivée du livreur que j'avais missionné depuis l'ascenseur. Je réceptionnais le petit déjeuner et terminai d'installer tout ça au moment où Renée et Charlie descendaient dans le salon, la marque de l'oreiller toujours sur la joue.

J'étais content de savoir qu'ils étaient encore là, gagnant encore quelques dizaines de minutes à jouer l'amoureux transit ! Heureusement qu'une fois de plus Isabella était à l'étage et n'avait pas la possibilité de stopper mon plan, ni de s'en prendre verbalement à moi devant ses parents (je ne savais jamais à l'avance à quoi m'attendre avec elle !).

Mes faux-beaux-parents s'installèrent autour de la table à manger alors que Renée m'adressait un large sourire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver le petit déjeuner prêt ce matin, fit-elle en s'emparant d'une des tasses à café que je venais de déposer sur la table.

\- Oui, au final on vient de rentrer de running, donc on a un peu de temps devant nous avant que l'on se mette au travail.

\- Super, Charlie et moi sommes contents de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec vous !

\- Ah oui ? Je coulais un regard vers le père d'Isabella qui ne semblait pas particulièrement "content" d'être là. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

\- Charlie, s'il te plaît, tu peux faire preuve d'un peu de sociabilisation ?

\- Moui, la vue sur Seattle est très belle !

 _Super la première phrase de "beau-papa"!_

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'Isabella a pu se payer un super appartement, vous trouvez pas qu'il est génial ? -Comme la veille, je tentais d'axer la conversation sur la réussite de leur fille.

\- Oui, enfin il est très impersonnel tout de même, hein ! Fit Renée et elle m'exaspéra : la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à dire était négatif... peut-être que finalement, pouvoir embrasser Isabella ne compensait pas la difficulté d'avoir ces gens à table, ne serait-ce que pour un petit déjeuner !

Cependant, Charlie me surprit :

\- Moi, j'aime bien les méduses ! C'est sympa !

 _Hallelujah !_

Un bruit nous interpella au sommet des escaliers et mon regard rencontra celui, défaitiste, d'une Isabella habillée bien plus naturellement que la veille : elle avait troqué son tailleur strict pour un jean et un t-shirt estampillé "Make Art, Not War" écrit blanc sur noir. Ses cheveux humides et pas démêlés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle était sensuelle et ravissante.

Finalement, je pourrais endurer des centaines de repas avec ses parents pour l'avoir à mes côtés, même pour faire seulement semblant.

Elle descendit les marches lentement, comme pour retarder la confrontation.

\- Bonjour ! Fit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle s'approcha de la table et je fis glisser une tasse encore fumante jusqu'à la place vacante à ma gauche, face à sa mère. Avant même de tirer sa chaise, elle passa une main dans mes cheveux en un geste affectueux mais, une fois ses doigts à l'arrière de mon crâne, à l'abri du regard de ses parents, ils se refermèrent soudainement pour tirer sèchement une poignée de mes cheveux afin de me faire passer un message : elle m'en voulait ! Cependant, sa paume vint se caler sur ma nuque, ses doigts épousèrent mon cou et elle m'attira à elle alors qu'elle se baissait jusqu'à moi pour que ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes.

Elle pouvait m'en vouloir autant qu'elle voulait si c'était pour m'embrasser ainsi ! Sa bouche était ferme sur la mienne, nos lèvres bougèrent de manière simultanée, complémentaires et aussi avides l'une que l'autre. Ma langue vint rapidement caresser sa lèvre inférieure mais au lieu de m'autoriser l'accès, Isabella referma ses mâchoires de chaque côté de ma lèvre, me mordant suffisamment fort pour me faire mal mais pas assez pour me faire saigner.

Elle se redressa comme si de rien était et s'assit à mes côtés, plaçant sa main sur ma cuisse, la pressant fermement pour me prouver à quel point elle m'en voulait ou pour garder son calme face à ses parents, je l'ignorais.

\- Bébé, tu me passes les croissants, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'une manière totalement naturelle.

\- Bien sûr mon ange !

J'en rajoutais un peu, mais c'était mes derniers moments en tant que couple et voulais les savourer pleinement.

\- Ton père disait qu'il appréciait tes méduses, chérie !

\- Oh ? Merci Charlie ! C'était ça ou un tableau, alors comme l'aquarium ça fait éclairage en plus, j'ai opté pour la colonne !

\- C'est un bon choix ! J'aime bien.

\- Hum ? Merci.

Isabella, comme moi, avait du mal à encaisser le fait que son père soit en train de dire quelque chose de positif... Comme quoi tout arrivait.

La main d'Isabella ne quitta pas ma cuisse une seule fois de tout le repas, lui rendant la tâche parfois compliquée, mais elle se débrouilla quand même pour faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à la déplacer.

\- Je suis pressée d'être sur le bateau ! Fit Renée alors qu'elle sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

\- Moui, moi aussi je suis pressée que vous y soyez... -Isabella se rendit compte que sa phrase n'était pas vraiment aimable et se reprit : Vous verrez, vous en prendrez plein les yeux ! Eddy et moi, on a vraiment passé un bon moment lors de la croisière !

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser doux, effleurant à peine sa bouche. Je pourrais passer des heures, des jours, ma vie entière à l'embrasser tellement c'était agréable. Mon cœur s'affolait à chaque fois, ma respiration se hachait et j'aimais ça ! Ça avait beau être faux, c'était grisant !

Les parents McCarty nous quittèrent bien trop tôt à mon goût pour aller visiter la ville et tout revint temporairement à la normale avant qu'ils ne reviennent pour la soirée : Isabella quitta la table après avoir contacté le service de nettoyage puis rejoignit le canapé pour travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

Je m'installais sur le second canapé, toujours face au premier et allumais la télé que je ne regardais pas : mes yeux ne quittaient pas Isabella qui, de toute façon, était trop captivée par son ordinateur pour me voir l'admirer. J'avais toujours le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la douceur de sa peau sur mes mains et son parfum dans mes narines.

J'étais totalement accro de cette femme !

 _Evincer ou refouler..._

Pourquoi fallait-il que Newton soit dans l'équation ? Est-ce que ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué que je travaille pour elle ? Il fallait en plus que ce nul soit prêt à se marier...

La journée se passa ainsi, sereinement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Isabella de s'occuper du repas. Elle confectionna quelque chose de tout aussi élaboré, l'apéritif en moins et, cette fois, accepta mon aide. J'avais pour mission de gérer une salade de fruits, épluchage, découpe et compagnie pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'un immense saumon qu'elle fit en croûte de sel.

Nous passâmes un excellent moment dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde un sujet sensible :

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, vous savez !

\- A quelle question ?

\- Vous prenez combien pour faire semblant de sortir avec moi ?

\- Ah ? Ça !

A aucun moment je ne m'étais fait de film, je savais que ses lèvres sur les miennes n'étaient que faux semblants pour qu'Isabella ait les faveurs de sa mère, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'elle me le rappelle de cette manière.

\- Laissez tomber, c'était trop marrant, c'est gratuit ! Et puis si vous me payiez pour ça, j'aurais l'impression d'être... je sais pas... prostitué !

Elle éclata de rire, à ma grande surprise :

\- T'es nul nom de Dieu ! Elle me jeta une poignée de gros sel et je fermais précipitamment mes yeux pour les protéger : me jeter du sel n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle ait faite jusque-là !

Par esprit de vengeance, je pris quelques morceaux d'ananas et les lui jetai dessus.

Gâcher de la nourriture était quelque chose que j'avais toujours détesté, encore plus depuis mes années dans le désert à manger des plats réhydratés en rêvant d'un bon burger, mais elle l'avait cherché ! Son rire redoubla alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'esquiver les bouts de fruits. Elle récupéra l'ananas et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, faisant couler du jus de fruit sur son menton.

Je tentais de réfréner un grognement et, si elle l'entendit, elle ne dit rien.

\- Ben en attendant, j'espère qu'ils sont au fond de l'océan ! -Ce fut à mon tour de rire. C'était impressionnant la différence entre sa famille et la mienne.- Bon, du coup, je ne vous paie pas pour ça ?

\- Non ! Ça m'amuse trop !

J'avais juste envie de poser à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais sans la présence de ses parents, ça n'aurait pas de sens, ou du mois un tout autre sens bien trop délicat. A la place, je la poussai puérilement avec mon épaule.

Isabella plaça son saumon dans le four et s'occupa du vin : mettant certaines bouteilles au frigo, en ouvrant d'autres pour une sombre histoire de tanin.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de cuir des pommes de terre grenaille qu'elle mit à rissoler dans une poêle. Nous ne savions pas vraiment à quelle heure ses parents allaient arriver mais le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, alors nous avancions aussi vite que possible dans les préparatifs.

Quand les parents McCarty sonnèrent depuis l'ascenseur, Isabella et moi venions de peaufiner les derniers détails : le timing était parfait ! J'acceptais la montée de l'ascenseur et entendis Isabella souffler bruyamment. C'était la dernière ligne droite avec ses parents : ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur avion et nous n'allions pas les revoir avant un long moment, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Isabella qui ne supportait pas d'être en leur présence et en même temps, c'était bien triste pour moi !

 _Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle personne à qui on devrait faire croire que l'on sort ensemble !_

Il fallait surtout que je me fasse une raison !

Isabella avait troqué son jean et son t-shirt "Make Art..." contre une robe stricte et élégante, un peu trop _working girl_ pour lui correspondre réellement mais qui lui seyait plutôt bien. Quant à moi, sur ses recommandations, j'avais opté pour une chemise bordeau et un jean clair, il semblerait que ça m'allait "plutôt bien".

J'ouvris la porte dès qu'ils eurent sonné et ils entrèrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux, un peu trop à l'aise.

\- Bonsoir ! Fut Isabella faussement enjouée.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, bonsoir Edward !

\- Alors, cette croisière ? Demandais-je poliment alors que je me saisissais déjà de verres pour boire l'apéritif.

\- C'était génial ! Vraiment ! Mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps de vous raconter, on récupère juste nos bagages !

\- Quoi ? On a passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et vous ne restez même pas ? Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que vous restiez manger !

La colère suintait dans sa voix et je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que les larmes devaient ravager l'arrière de ses yeux de manière douloureuse.

\- Oui ben au final on s'est perdu dans la ville et on avait faim donc on s'est arrêté pour manger un truc. Et comme tu ne nous avais pas laissé ton numéro de téléphone, on n'a pas pu te prévenir. Enfin bref, on vient récupérer nos bagages pour partir pour l'aéroport.

\- Ah ! Super. Ben elles sont dans votre chambre, je vous laisse vous débrouiller hein !

Isabella leur tourna le dos, sans plus de cérémonie et se saisit de l'éponge qui trônait sur le rebord de l'évier avant de se mettre à gratter rageusement une tâche inexistante sur le plan de travail. Ses épaules étaient tendues et je savais qu'elle luttait pour ne rien jeter verbalement (ou pas uniquement !) au visage de ses parents.

Ils montèrent les escaliers alors qu'Isabella s'acharnait sur le plan de travail pourtant immaculé. Quant à moi, je m'interrogeais sur la conduite à tenir : je n'étais pas coutumier des familles dysfonctionnantes et ignorais totalement ce que je devais faire. En temps normal, j'aurais accompagné les parents McCarty à l'étage pour les aider à descendre leurs bagages et les aurais accompagnés jusqu'à leur taxi dans la rue, mais les circonstances étaient particulières.

Je pouvais rester aussi avec Isabella mais je ne voyais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire : je n'allais pas également faire semblant de frotter une tâche inexistante, ça ne mènerait nulle part.

J'étais donc au milieu de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean à balancer le poids de mon corps d'avant en arrière, ne sachant quoi faire quand mon regard se posa sur les St Jacques qu'Isabella avait précédemment sorties du frigo pour les snacker afin de réaliser l'entrée. J'entrepris donc de prendre une poêle et d'agir comme si ça ne comptait pas que les parents de ma coloc ne restent pas. Après tout, il était peut-être temps qu'elle arrête d'attendre quelque chose d'eux : elle savait déjà que rien ne changerait leur indifférence.

Isabella me fixa étrangement durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse ce que j'étais en train de faire et la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit : ce n'était pas parce que ses parents nous faisaient faux bond que ça allait gâcher notre repas, il y aurait juste un peu trop à manger pour deux personnes, c'est tout !

Lorsque ses parents descendirent les escaliers, la valise que Charlie tirait péniblement -en tentant de ne pas tomber- heurtait bruyamment chacune des marches mais ni Isabella ni moi ne leur prêtâmes attention : j'étais passé maître dans l'art de la fausseté ! Isabella, quant à elle, était focalisée sur son saumon, s'obstinant à ne pas relever les yeux de son poisson pour saluer ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt une fois à notre hauteur, côté salon, séparés par le bar, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. A quoi bon de toute façon, tout était déjà dit !

Comme ni Isabella ni moi n'esquissions le moindre mouvement, les parents McCarty s'en allèrent, toujours dans le silence. Au moment où nous entendîmes la porte se refermer derrière eux, Isabella lâcha un soupir bruyant.

\- Déçue ou soulagée ?

\- Les deux... je crois.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu vas être tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett refasse un enfant.

\- Peut-être, et je dis bien "peut-être", qu'ils se déplaceront si c'est Mike et moi qui en faisons un.

 _Coup de poignard dans le thorax !_

\- Je te le souhaite ! -Et j'étais sincère : même si la possibilité qu'elle puisse porter l'enfant de Newton me révulsait, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que ses parents puissent ne pas venir voir son enfant.

\- Enfin bon, c'est pas pour maintenant, hein ! J'ai même pas la place pour mettre un gosse dans cet appart ! Et je veux pas avoir à choisir entre une chambre d'enfant et ma salle de sport !

C'était un comble ! Elle possédait l'appartement le plus grand que je n'avais jamais vu et ne visualisait même pas où elle pourrait faire une chambre d'enfant... Moi je voyais de nombreuses possibilités pour y installer notre fils...

 _Leur fils..._

\- On va pas refaire l'aménagement de mon appart ce soir, mangeons plutôt !

Nous installâmes alors le repas prévu pour quatre sur la table basse et nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur un même canapé, la télé éteinte. Comme Isabella avait ouvert les bouteilles de vin afin de les laisser décanter, nous entamâmes une bouteille, un Chateau Valandraud (Charlie ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait !) et commençâmes la dégustation.

En temps normal, et depuis le début de mon contrat aux côtés d'Isabella, je refusais la consommation d'alcool afin de garder les idées claires, non pas à cause de mes sentiments à son égard que je tentais de garder sous silence mais pour rester vigilent vis-à-vis de sa sécurité. Ceci étant, après avoir survécu à la visite de ses parents, j'avais tendance à me croire invincible et à la croire hors de danger au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire, alors j'acceptais, pour une fois, un puis plusieurs verres.

Au départ, notre conversation était superficielle, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un sujet intéressant et n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise après le départ de Renée et Charlie mais rapidement, alors que le saumon succéda aux st Jacques et que le Chardonnay remplaça le vin rouge, nos langues se délièrent et Isabella se mit à me raconter de croustillants ragots sur un grand nombre de célébrités. Alice aurait vendu ce qu'elle possédait pour entendre ce qu'Isabella avait à raconter !

Nous terminâmes la bouteille en mangeant la salade de fruits et Isabella se releva en chancelant légèrement pour aller chercher un Sauternes millésimé. Vu l'emballage dans lequel était stocké le vin, ce ne devait pas être le genre de bouteille que j'achetais à l'époque où j'étais en colocation avec les cafards !

La conversation s'orienta sur les American Music Awards et notre départ le jour suivant pour Los Angeles et de fil en aiguille nous évoquâmes mon anniversaire qui aurait lieu le surlendemain. Je lui racontais les pires cadeaux que j'avais reçu comme mes meilleurs souvenirs de fêtes.

Isabella finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, à son aise, sa tête sur l'accoudoir et posa ses pieds sur mes cuisses, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Alors, sans vraiment me poser de question et, probablement aidé par ma consommation d'alcool, je retirai ses chaussettes avant de les laisser tomber par terre et commençai à faire quelque chose dont je rêvais depuis des mois : mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds et mes pouces commencèrent à s'ancrer dans leur plante, dénouant ainsi des tensions.

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi tactiles, à part peut-être le soir de l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee..., et je voulais en profiter. Mes doigts passaient encore et encore sur sa peau, profitant de sa douceur et sa fraicheur. Comment faisait cette femme pour être toujours impeccable, jusqu'au bout des ongles de ses orteils ornés d'une french manucure ?

\- Je t'ai raconté mon histoire avec mes parents, raconte-moi quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel que tes anniversaires.

\- Quoi, un secret ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

Ses yeux brillaient comme si ma vie avait une réelle importance à ses yeux.

 _Je suis amoureux de toi !_ Non, définitivement je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ça ! Mes pouces s'enfoncèrent à la naissance de ses orteils alors que je cherchais quoi lui raconter.

\- J'ai perdu ma virginité sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de mon père à l'âge de quinze ans !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouep ! Je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur mes lèvres : cette information faisait toujours son petit effet !

\- Ah oui quand même !

Elle rit avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? C'est moins atypique : j'avais dix-sept ans et j'ai fait ça dans mon lit. Pas de quoi s'extasier, et puis c'était pas génial !

\- Oh, j'ai pas dit que j'avais été doué !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai bu après avoir lâché d'une main son pied : non, ma première fois n'avait pas été une réussite !

\- A ton tour de me dire quelque chose sur toi.

\- Hey ! Je viens de te parler de la perte de ma virginité, c'est déjà pas mal ! Sa voix était rendue pâteuse par l'absorption d'alcool et je savais que je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état...

\- Arrête, elle était nulle ton anecdote ! Raconte-moi autre chose !

\- Tu veux quelque chose de top secret que quasi personne ne sait ?

\- C'est ce que je demande !

Elle éloigna ses pieds de mes cuisses et tenta de se lever du canapé mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement en arrière sur le sofa dans un éclat de rire que je partageai alors qu'elle s'aspergea de vin : elle avait bien forcé sur l'alcool !

Elle se mit debout, moins vite et en s'accrochant à l'accoudoir. Une fois son équilibre stabilisé, elle lança :

\- Allez Cullen, bouge moi tes fesses, ya un truc qu'il faut que je te montre !

Elle tenait debout par hasard et c'était particulièrement comique de la voir ainsi ! Elle chancela légèrement en me tendant sa main :

\- Allez, viens si tu veux du scoop !

Je saisis sa main et la tirai brusquement pour la faire chavirer, elle s'effondra sans aucune grâce à mes côtés, déclenchant mon hilarité.

\- Bon, tu veux le connaître mon secret ou pas du tout ?

\- Si ! Allez, je suis trop curieux !

Je me levais du canapé et une fois debout, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas plus frais qu'elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant et ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant d'être sur mes pieds ! Ma tête tournait, les murs bougeaient bien trop vite autour de moi. J'eus bien du mal à rester debout et à ne pas vomir, cependant Isabella avait réussi à se redresser et se tenait à mes côtés. Elle plaça mon verre dans ma main droite avant de s'éloigner, son propre verre dans une main et la bouteille de Sauternes dans l'autre.

Le message était clair : nous n'avions pas fini de boire ! Et ce même si ce n'était pas responsable !

Elle commença à se déplacer dans le salon et mon cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure pour chercher ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me révéler qui mérite que l'on se déplace. A vrai dire, mon cerveau tournait au ralenti dans une immense flaque l'alcool et ne servait alors plus à grand-chose.

Je la suivais de près alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir de l'entrée. Sa main qui tenait la bouteille saisit maladroitement son verre à pied de sorte à ce que sa main libre puisse se poser sur sa gorge et c'est alors qu'elle continuait de marcher après avoir dépassé la salle de mixage que je compris ce qu'elle voulait me montrer : _la salle secrète_!

Elle fit glisser par-dessus sa tête une longue chaîne argentée et elle glissa la clé qui y était accrochée dans la serrure de la porte qui m'était toujours restée close.

Aurait-elle accepté de me dévoiler ce secret si elle avait été sobre ? Je n'en étais pas certain et décidais de profiter de l'occasion qui s'offrait à moi.

Elle tourna la clé et déverrouilla la porte. Isabella appuya sur la poignée en se retournant vers moi, un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient

A cet instant, son secret l'amusait beaucoup alors que les hypothèses se succédaient dans mon esprit.

Pour quelles raisons me cachait-elle ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Etait-ce par honte ? Par professionnalisme ? Les questions se bousculaient et j'eus enfin la réponse à mes interrogations quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte avant de s'effacer, me laissant passer devant elle.

Ma mâchoire sembla se décrocher.

 **Finir un chapitre, c'est tout un art ! *-***


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey girls !**

 **J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes fâchées contre moi XD XD Vous m'avez bien fait rire ! Oh et vous avez battu mon record personnel de reviews, dois-je donc être sadique pour avoir vos impressions ? ahahah j'en prends note ! *-***

 **Guest : yeaaaaah ! J'aime tellement faire ma sadique ! *-* c'est ce qui me motive dans la vie ahahahah**

 **Lau : Non mais je vais pas te plaindre, hein ! Lecture de FF au bord de la piscine alors que moi j'étais au boulot quand j'ai lu ta review ahahah**

 **Naan ! j'aime bien "racontage" ! Naan moi je parle pas quand j'ai trop bu, je ris, je pleure, je danse et je fais des lap dance ahahah**

 **Heureusement que les parents sont partis, mais heureusement qu'ils sont venus aussi, sinon je crois que Bella n'aurait jamais fait entrer Eddy dans sa pièce secrète lol**

 **Promis, plus de blague la révélation a bien lieu dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Laau : AAAAAAh je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant faite engueuler (j'ai pas d'autre mot là! XD ) par une lectrice mouahahahah**

 **Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire : les pubs pour telle ou telle série et en fait ces b***ards ont montrés un extrait de l'épisode en fin de soirée ahah tant mieux si ça donne la même impression , tu ne te trompes pas, j'adore ça ! XD**

 **Tu sais quoi, pour ma prochaine fic je réfléchissais à ne poster que toutes les deux semaines, ben je viens d'avoir ma réponse : vous n'allez pas tenir le coup XD**

 **Pour ce qui concerne Mike, ça va pas tarder ;) je dirais rien de plus.**

 **Alors rassure toi, je suis toute pareille, j'aime pas lire des histoires "d'amour" où tout est trop facile, c'est bien pour ça qu'il reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres XD**

 **Oui, je vous prépare une petite tempête... alors profite du calme lol**

 **Chech : XD Pardon ! Je commence la réa ! Hop, compression thoracique et tout le tralala !**

 **Ca va mieux ? ^^**

 **Silly Girl : MDRRRR ça serait bien, hein ? mais ça colle pas trop avec ma bella !XD dommage ahahah**

 **Catbl2014 : Pardon, pardon, pardon (non en fait je suis pas désolée du tout ahahahah)**

 **Choisir un extrait, c'est toujours délicat, il ne se passait rien d'autre dans le chapitre que cette fin, mais j'avoue avoir ri en lisant les commentaires XD**

 **Merci de m'avoir pardonnée XD promis, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Momo6 : ahahah il fallait bien faire un peu de suspens avec cette fic toute calme XD mais je suis contente d'être la seule à faire un truc pareil ^^**

 **Hum ..? Comme je t'aime bien... jvais te dire un truc, juste entre toi et moi XD est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il ne le sait pas ? :-P**

 **Piran : coucou ! C'était comment les vacances ? Tu arrives pile pour la GRANDE révélation lol c'est la grande classe ca ! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise ! *-* Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments !**

 **Comme tu le dis, oui, il reste toujours Mike dans l'équation et le fait qu'Edward travaille pour Bella, ne l'oublions pas ça !**

 **Désolée d'avoir écrit tout cela en préambule mais, comme dis plus haut, vous avez été nombreuses à commenter mon sadisme XD J'espère vous compter aussi nombreuses pour commenter ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit bizarre lol**

 **Je tiens à remercier MaZelle Fanny, c'est en papotant avec elle que j'ai eu l'idée de cette pièce *-***

 **Une fois de plus, un très joyeux anniversaire à lolo-la-furie. Avez vous lu sa fic en cours ? Plus vous avancez dans l'histoire et plus vous vous rendez compte que cette fille est totalement barrée ! Est-ce que vous connaissez son âge ? Moi jme dis : qu'est-ce ce que ça va donner dans 10-15 ans *-***

 **Vous êtes trois à avoir trouvé à l'avance ce qu'il se trouve dans la pièce secrète, bravo à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 31**

Mes yeux se posèrent dans un premier temps sur l'énorme pouf noir et rond qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le centre était creusé par ce qui devait être des heures et des heures à rester assis en son centre et pour autant, il semblait incroyablement confortable. Je repensais au jour où Jacob et Angela avaient passé du temps dans cette pièce, avec Isabella, et je n'eus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils avaient pu s'asseoir tous les trois dessus.

Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un lit aux draps noirs en soie installé sur une estrade !

Je secouais la tête un peu trop vivement et les murs recommencèrent à tourner autour de moi.

J'entrais de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente pour illuminer l'intérieur et, pourtant, l'éclairage ne manquait pas bien qu'il soit tamisé et plus blanc que n'importe quelle lumière artificielle.

La pièce était plus grande que le studio d'enregistrement et la salle de mixage réunie, plus vaste que ma propre chambre ou encore celle d'Isabella.

Le plus surprenant n'était ni ce qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, ni la lumière, mais le _reste_.

Les trois murs devant moi n'étaient qu'étagères métalliques, mis à part un petit espace face à la porte où étaient placés un petit frigo blanc, un grand placard en bois ciselé ainsi qu'un lavabo avec un distributeur de savon liquide et un réceptacle à serviettes en papier fixés au mur. Une poubelle à pédale siégeait sous le lavabo.

Je restais sans voix et commençais à me déplacer autour du pouf, estomaqué par ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Jamais je n'aurais réussi à imaginer une chose pareille.

Sur les diverses étagères étaient alignée une multitude d'aquariums sans décoration, ni plante, ni rien d'autre que des poissons ou divers autres animaux. Chaque étagère comprenait des bacs de la même taille : parfois très petits, souvent longs mais pas haut, des fois l'inverse. Tous les bacs étaient éclairés d'une lumière blanche, certains étaient juste agrémentés de bulles qui partaient de petits boîtiers fixés au fond pour courir jusqu'à la surface, comme dans l'aquarium des méduses.

Un léger grondement s'échappait de toute part et j'en savais alors suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du ronronnement des moteurs des filtres.

Mon regard se posa finalement sur les animaux _dans_ les bacs. Certains étaient seuls, d'autres en duo ou en bancs, certains petits, d'autres de la taille de la paume de ma main. Des poissons étaient visiblement blessés -pas besoin d'être aquariophile pour deviner quand une nageoire ou une queue est atrophiée !- d'autres nageaient très près de la surface -pour cela non plus il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal ! Il y avait de touts petits poissons gris et ternes et d'autres grands et majestueux.

Sur les trois murs se succédaient de nombreuses variétés de poissons aux tailles, formes et couleurs variées. Je reconnaissais certains pour les avoir vus dans le fameux dessin animé _Némo_ dont le fameux poisson globe, capable de se gonfler et devenir mortel en cas de danger, d'autres m'étaient totalement inconnus comme l'un des poissons qui évoluaient seuls : de forme ronde et très plate, il présentait de splendides stries brunes sur des écailles turquoise.

Mes yeux passaient de bacs en bacs et une succession d'animaux s'offrait à ma vue : quelques-uns d'une forme ovoïde avec de belles couleurs jaunes, orange et bleus, d'autres au corps latéralement comprimé et aux couleurs éclatantes jaune et turquoise. Je reconnus des poissons clowns (merci Pixar !) ainsi que quelques raies en format miniature mais j'étais totalement perdu et ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que j'avais sous les yeux, alors j'admirais tout simplement.

Le plus grand des bacs contenait une demie douzaine de poissons rayés de gris et de noirs au corps plat et d'une hauteur impressionnante d'une quinzaine de centimètres à peu de choses près. Deux filaments partaient du bas de leur corps et ondulaient selon le faible courant de l'eau. Ils étaient magnifiques !

Quelques bacs sur une même étagère semblaient vides et d'autres abritaient ce qui me semblait être des invertébrés : des escargots aux tailles, couleurs et aux formes de coquille différentes se baladaient tranquillement sur les parois, dans d'autres bassins, des étoiles de mer étaient accrochées passivement sur le verre alors que dans l'aquarium d'à côté quelques crevettes s'amoncelaient sur une rondelle de ce qui ressemblait à une courgette.

Isabella me fixait en silence, un sourire indécis fiché sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai quoi sous les yeux ?

\- On appelle ça une batterie, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de vin et continua : ainsi qu'une infirmerie. Si un poisson tombe malade, alors je le place ici le temps qu'il guérisse. Quand je reçois de nouveaux poissons, ils viennent ici le temps qu'une éventuelle maladie se développe, si c'est le cas, je tente de le soigner et sinon il rejoint l'aquarium qui lui est destiné. Ici viennent également les bébés fragiles, ceux qui risquent de ne pas survivre avec leurs congénères.

J'étais sidéré.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait autant de secrets autour de ça, alors ?

\- A cause des germes, principalement. Certains de ses poissons sont très fragiles. Je travaille en partenariat avec certains des plus grands aquariums des Etats-Unis, on veille à assurer la survie de quelques espèces en voie d'extinction, comme ceux-ci.

Elle s'approcha d'un des bacs avec autant de tendresse qu'une mère qui s'approcherait du berceau de son tout jeune bébé. Elle me désigna un des plus gros bacs où se côtoyaient six poissons de taille moyenne -d'environs cinq centimètres de long- remarquablement élégants tant par la forme de leur corps en ovale avec leurs nageoires effilées que par leur coloris constitué de trois bandes noires soulignées de blanc.

\- Ce sont des Apogons de Kaudern ou _Pterapogon Kauderni._ L'UICN les a déclarés espèce en danger et m'a tout gentiment autorisée à faire partie des quelques personnes à être autorisées à en héberger de sorte à tenter une reproduction.

\- Tu es une sauveuse en somme.

\- Moui... Je tente de faire ce que je peux en fait. Je ne suis pas non plus la Wonder Woman des aquariophiles, hein !

Elle éclata de rire en portant à nouveau à ses lèvres son verre. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait :

\- Alors pourquoi Jacob et Angela ont pu entrer ?

\- Parce que je leur ai fait laver dix fois leurs mains, porter un masque et signer des tonnes de papiers pour garder tout ça secret.

\- Je dois me laver les mains, moi aussi ?

\- Pose tes fesses sur le pouf, touche à rien et ça ira.

J'obéis docilement et m'assis en tailleur au centre du pouf en tentant de ne pas renverser ma boisson que je portai à ma bouche quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le pan de mur que je n'avais pas encore vu, celui qui était dans mon dos jusque-là. Mon souffle se coupa alors que mon cœur s'accéléra.

La colère monta soudainement en moi :

\- Tu m'avais promis qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans cette pièce !

Au lieu de me contredire ou d'essayer de s'excuser pour m'avoir menti, Isabella éclata de rire :

\- Oh mais il n'y a aucun danger !

Dans le mur était encastré un aquarium d'environ un mètre et demi de haut qui arrivait à hauteur des épaules d'Isabella, et prenait toute la longueur du mur, soit cinq mètres de long. Le mur était recouvert de bois marqueté et vernis, faisant admirablement ressortir le bac.

Celui-ci était empli de longues plantes filandreuses, fichées dans une épaisseur de sable sombre, ressemblant à de longues herbes soufflées par la brise. La lumière avait du mal à filtrer à travers tout le bac, le rendant quelque peu sombre, bien plus que les autres aquariums en tout cas. De nombreuses branches jonchaient le fond de manière désordonnée, comme si un ouragan avait sévi dans le bac.

Un banc d'une demie douzaine de poissons naviguait ensemble, tous côte à côte, de manière passive. Leur corps était massif et robuste, inspirant la crainte et le danger. De couleur gris-verdâtre, certaines de leurs écailles reflétaient la lumière en des points dorés. Leur ventre étaient rouge vif, comme s'ils étaient éclairés par le sable, comme si c'était le fin fond des enfers qui irradiait jusqu'à leur écailles.

Ce ne fut pas leurs teintes ou le décor quasiment lugubre du bac qui me firent comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux mais la forme même des poissons, leur face pour être exact. Leur bouche était tellement plate que chaque poisson avait l'air de s'être pris un bus de front.

Ces poissons-là, je les connaissais. Je n'en avais jamais croisé mais mes camarades de la Navy m'en avaient déjà longuement parlé.

Des piranhas !

Isabella posa son verre et la bouteille sur le rebord du lavabo avant d'actionner l'arrivée d'eau avec une manette à hauteur de son genou. Elle appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le distributeur de savon avant de se frictionner -très- longuement les mains et les avant-bras avec énormément de soin. Elle rinça ses mains en gardant la pulpe de ses doigts vers le haut et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau comme j'avais déjà vu les médecins militaires le faire lorsque j'étais en mission.

Elle s'essuya les mains et les avant-bras en tamponnant les serviettes en papier sur sa peau. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer en chirurgie !

Elle se dirigea vers l'aquarium qui abritait les dangereux prédateurs et fit coulisser une large partie du mur vers le haut, dévoilant le couvercle noir du bac ainsi qu'une multitude de fils électriques stockés dans l'obscurité. Isabella ouvrit une trappe sur le sommet du bac.

J'eus un sursaut de terreur en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Oh Bella, tu fais quoi ? Hurlais-je en tentant de me relever du pouf mais j'étais tellement enfoncé parmi les billes de polystyrène que je réussis juste à m'emmêler les jambes et tomber face contre terre, renversant mon verre dans ma chute.

Elle me fixa, visiblement choquée : je ne l'avais pas appelé Bella depuis Noël, sur le bateau. Même devant ses parents je n'avais pas osé.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, ne rit même pas de me voir affalé face au sol -pourtant ce devait être vraiment drôle à voir !- et plongea sa main dans l'eau !

J'allai lui hurler dessus quand je vis une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu : chacun des poissons prit peur et se faufila jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'aquarium en agitant leur queue de manière frénétique.

\- Alors, tu vois que y'a pas de danger !

\- Je croyais qu'ils allaient te bouffer ! Répliquais-je, mon menton frôlant le sol à chaque syllabe prononcée.

\- Oui ! Mes bébés ont une vilaine réputation, à tort ! Pourtant ils sont trop mignons pour faire du mal !

\- Moui, ils sont surtout très moches, hein !

Je décidai d'assumer ma posture et plaçai mes mains sous mon menton et relevai mes pieds de sorte à les balancer négligemment de manière mécanique comme le ferait une ado étendue dans l'herbe lors des premiers rayons du soleil au début du printemps. Heureusement pour mon égo, j'étais trop alcoolisé pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais !

\- Et t'as vu ta tronche, _Eddy_ , tes yeux sont ravagés par l'alcool, tu ressembles à rien !

\- Han ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de critiquer mes bébés !

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants dans un silence rompu uniquement par le ronronnement des moteurs avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire. Isabella dut s'adosser au mur, sur le côté de l'aquarium et elle plaça sa main sur son ventre, comme si ses rires étaient douloureux. Les miens le furent : je perdis le contrôle de ma nuque, mon menton ripa sur mes mains et mon nez rencontra brusquement le sol.

 _Aïe !_

Les rires d'Isabella redoublèrent, la faisant pleurer.

\- Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver si tu n'es pas gentil avec mes bébés !

Elle chancela difficilement sans cesser de rire et longea son immense aquarium. Ses pieds ripèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le sol pourtant plat, redéclenchant mon hilarité. Elle arriva devant le lavabo et relava ses mains avec autant d'attention que la première fois. L'alcool ne lui faisait oublier aucun détail d'un lavage de main parfait : tout y passa comme précédemment, le dessous de ses ongles, la base de chaque doigt, la tranche de ses paumes : elle n'omit rien. Elle sécha ses mains en tamponnant sa peau avec des serviettes en papier et se saisit de son verre après l'avoir à nouveau rempli. Elle but une gorgée et recommença son manège à nouveau.

Une fois ses mains aussi propres que possible, Isabella se saisit d'une énième serviette en papier pour ouvrir la porte du petit frigo qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Elle se baissa suffisamment pour pouvoir y saisir ce qu'elle cherchait et en la voyant ainsi penchée, j'eus du mal à déglutir.

 _Finalement, j'aurais peut-être préféré que cette pièce renferme un lit aux draps de soie..._

Elle referma la porte du frigo avec la serviette en papier qu'elle avait toujours en main alors que l'autre renfermait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Elle releva cette main en pliant son coude et un liquide visqueux et rouge foncé coula lentement sur la peau, le long de son avant-bras. Le contraste entre la blancheur de sa peau et la couleur écarlate du liquide était hypnotique et je ne savais pas si je trouvais cela excitant ou répugnant, d'autant plus quand la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

Du sang.

Avec la serviette en papier qu'elle avait toujours en main, elle ouvrit à nouveau la trappe sur le dessus de l'aquarium qu'elle avait refermée au moment où elle s'était éloignée et plia le papier pour le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Mon regard glissa le long de ses jambes jusqu'à s'accrocher sur ses pieds parfaits toujours nus sur le sol.

Cette femme était la tentation incarnée.

Elle appuya son poignet sur le bord de l'aquarium et se baissa légèrement de sorte à pouvoir observer ses poissons. Elle pressa ses doigts autour de ce qu'elle avait sorti du frigo et je vis quelques gouttes -de ce que j'avais identifié comme étant du sang- tomber dans l'eau.

Les prédateurs s'agitèrent aussitôt, de brusques mouvements secs de leur queue les firent s'approcher de la surface puis d'Isabella. Ils sentaient déjà l'odeur du sang. Elle lâcha ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de viande dans l'eau, à divers endroits.

Aussitôt que la viande entra dans l'eau, des tourbillons se créèrent, troublant l'eau totalement. Les poissons n'étaient même plus différenciables les uns des autres tellement ils s'agitaient fébrilement, voracement.

 _Ça_ , c'était les piranhas que je connaissais.

\- Là, je ne mettrais pas ma main par contre ! Déclara Isabella en riant.

\- Recule, tu veux bien ! J'aime pas savoir que tu as ça chez toi.

\- Chez nous !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est chez nous.

\- C'est pareil, j'aime pas ça !

\- Arrête, il peut rien m'arriver : tu vois ça ? -Elle pointa vaguement l'aquarium mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. C'est du verre, et mes bébés vont pas casser du verre !

\- Mouais... ben j'aime pas quand même...

Je me relevais -enfin- avec beaucoup de mal et me hissai difficilement jusque dans le pouf dans lequel je m'affalai en plein milieu.

\- Vu que tu es debout, tu voudrais pas remplir mon verre ?

Elle m'observa en haussant un sourcil :

\- Il est où ?

Je désignais vaguement la pièce d'un mouvement de la main :

\- Quelque part par terre.

\- Merci pour la précision !

Elle traversa lentement la pièce en titubant pour me rejoindre et récupéra mon verre qui avait échoué au pied du pouf lors de ma chute. Elle s'éloigna vers le lavabo et se lava les mains avec un grand soin avant de remplir nos deux verres. La bouteille était désormais vide.

Isabella me ramena mon verre avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me déplaçai légèrement et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le pouf dont la structure se modifia. Isabella réinstalla sitôt ses pieds sur mes cuisses comme si c'était leur place naturelle. Mes mains reprirent la leur aussitôt et mes pouces retrouvèrent ses plantes pour commencer à les masser.

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous faisiez quoi l'autre jour avec Jacob et Angela, ici ?

\- Oh ? C'est secret.

\- Je suis sous secret professionnel jte rappelle, tu peux donc tout m'expliquer, je ne répèterai jamais rien à personne.

\- En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est simplement un projet trop vague pour que je t'en parle. Si c'était plus abouti, je l'aurais fait, et tu aurais été le premier à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- J'ai un peu l'impression que tu me caches des choses.

\- Hey ! Tu dis ça alors que je viens de te faire entrer dans une pièce top secret, on peut pas faire plus confidentiel ! Même Miky n'est jamais venu ici !

 _Oh oh !_

 _Cullen-3, Newton-1 !_

\- C'est pas assez... -J'aimais profondément la taquiner, et l'alcool m'aidait à coup sûr à repousser toutes les barrières que je m'étais efforcé d'ériger.

\- D'accord. -Elle s'installa plus confortablement encore, ses bras en croix avec son verre qui revenait de temps à autre à ses lèvres. Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

 _Par où commencer..._

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont participé activement à la recherche de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette maudite porte. Certaines idées étaient farfelues, d'autres hyper géniales.**

 **C'est vous qui faites vivre cette fic !**

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre (et PROMIS c'est pas la fin !)(et re-PROMIS c'est une conversation Bella-Edward!)**

 **"- Tu comptes le dire quand ?**

 **\- Dire quoi ?**

 **\- Que tu es amoureux !"**


	33. Chapter 32

**Coucou les filles !**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec ma pièce secrète ahah Comme quoi même si vous commencez à -trop- bien me connaître, j'arrive encore à faire quelques surprises :)**

 **Oh ! Surprise numéro deux dans ce chapitre ahahahah**

 **piran : coucou ! *-* Je suis contente que cette pièce te plaise ! est-ce que ça valait la peine d'attendre une semaine de plus ? ahah j'aime bien gérer les surprises et le suspens, mais ça je pense que tu l'as compris hihihi**

 **Guest : ooooh ! j'adoooore ta théorie ! Je vois que tu me connais trop bien ! il y a effectivement un petit piège avec ce teaser ahah mais non, ils ne parlent pas des crevettes :)**

 **Lau : ça va, pas trop dur le retour ? ^^hiiii je suis contente que ce soit la surprise totale ! les piranhas... baaah fallait bien que je fasse râler Edward ahah mais ces pauvres bêtes ont mauvaise réputation ^^ Non, Mike n'est jamais entré dans cette pièce, mais lui il sait ce qu'il y a dedans hihi**

 **oooh joli slogan pour edward ! ca aurait même pu etre le titre de cette fic ! XD**

 **Les questions seront... pertinentes hihihi promis**

 **Quant à l'extrait... hihihihi je dis rien, je te laisse apprécier *-***

 **Momo 6 : J'aurais jamais cru que ma pièce secrète prendrait une telle ampleur ahahah mais j'aime ça et je ne suis pas peu fière ! ahahah Contente de t'avoir surprise !**

 **Si je me suis permise de te spoiler ainsi, c'est parce que l'info tombe dans ce chapitre, sinon je ne me serais jamais permise :) Bonne lecture :)**

 **Catbl 2014 : Hello ! oooh merci ! *-* je suis tellement contente de lire ça ! ahahahah si je te dis qu'il reste une petit vingtaine de chapitres, tu penches pour quelle réponse ? XD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Aude : *-* *-* *-***

 **Déjà, c'est un grand grand grand honneur pour moi d'avoir été ta première review *-* je suis très touchée !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments *-* J'avoue que c'est la première fic où je fais attention au nombre de reviews, pour les autres, j'étais juste contente de voir que les mêmes personnes me suivaient au fil des chapitres. Sauf qu'avec celle-ci, je bats tous mes records ahah**

 **Pour ce qui est de la taille de mes fics, j'y travaille ardemment sur la prochaine, d'où le délais d'attente avant le début de la publication :)**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'âge de mes persos, je ne me suis jamais posé la question ahah en lisant ton commentaire, je me suis juste rendue compte qu'ils ne sont jamais plus "vieux" que moi, mais ca ne va pas plus loin hihi**

 **ooh, merci ! *-* en faire mon métier... ça serait un peu compliqué, mais au moins publier en format papier, pourquoi pas hihi j'ai déjà publié mon os** _ **Soiréé d'enfer**_ **en numérique alors la prochaine étape c'est les rayons des libraires hihi**

 **Promis, je travaille sur la prochaine fic, mais si le temps me manque un peu hihi**

 **Merci encore pour tous ces compliments *-* *-* je vais avoir du mal à restermodeste après ça ahahaha**

 **En first one,** _ **Shadowboxer**_ **(parfait du début à la fin ! ),** _ **Reste à l'orée de moi**_ **,** _ **First & Ten **_**(la traduction n'est pas d'une qualité irréprochable mais l'histoire suffisamment bonne pour que je réussisse à passer outre)** _ **Incubus anomaly**_ **(alors là si tu veux quelque chose de totalement barré XDXD par contre je ne sais pas si la fic est terminée depuis le temps) et enfin** _ **Brindille**_ **(je vais être honnête, le dernier quart de la fic est différent dans le style d'écriture et m'a un peu déçue mais la fic est tellement belle que je ne peux pas ne pas t'en parler *-* Bon faut quand même avoir le coeur bien accroché ;) ).**

 **Les trois quarts des fics de Vavaamoi et LILI26(avec** _ **Facking It**_ **qui est peut-être ma préférée numéro deux ^^)**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, vous avez de la lecture hihi Etes vous prêtes pour les révélations ? LA révélation ?**

 **Bisous les filles !**

 _Par où commencer..._

 **Chapitre 32**

 **-** Quand j'ai eu la grippeet que tu es sortie de l'appartement, où es-tu allée ?

\- Dans le sas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis restée dans le sas. Je voulais sortir, te prouver, _me_ prouver, que tu avais tort, que je n'avais pas de soucis avec le fait de mettre un pied de dehors, mais visiblement c'est moi qui avais tort.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à sortir ?

\- Même pas à monter dans l'ascenseur ! En revanche, je voulais de contrarier, et je crois que j'ai réussi.

\- Ca, je te l'accorde : j'ai fulminé.

Isabella porta son verre à ses lèvres et je fis de même. J'ignorais le taux d'alcool nous avions dans le sang à ce moment-là, mais nous n'étions plus très frais depuis un long moment et un contrôle d'alcoolémie au volant aurait pu être problématique. Heureusement qu'Isabella était hors d'atteinte des paparazzis parce que son état l'aurait été tout autant et faire la une des tabloïdes en étant bourrée c'était le truc de Paris Hilton, pas d'Isabella Swan !

\- C'était mon but. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir était de te pourrir la vie. J'avoue que te faire sentir impuissant et incapable m'aidait beaucoup.

\- Sympa pour moi !

\- C'était mérité.

\- Je sais et encore une fois je m'excuse pour tout ça.

\- On va pas revenir là-dessus.

\- Si jamais tu veux que l'on descende tous les deux, quand l'alcool aura fini de nous ravager le cerveau, on pourra aller s'immerger dans le monde extérieur. On pourra commencer de manière soft par la boulangerie et se donner des petits défis dans ce genre. Tu arrives à courir dehors, c'est déjà bien !

\- Courir c'est pas pareil, il n'y a personne en ville et je sais que tu es là si besoin. Mais oui, j'aimerais bien être capable de sortir acheter un bagel. Merci Edward.

\- Arrête, c'est rien !

\- Par contre, demain nous n'aurons pas le temps.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien, demain nous partons pour Los Angeles alors on aura guère le temps.

\- J'avais oublié ça. On va avoir du mal au réveil.

\- Oh que oui !

Isabella s'esclaffa avant d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément sa tête dans le tissu.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre chose que tu voudrais savoir ?

\- Tu as dit que cette pièce te servait à stocker de nouveaux poissons, est-ce que tu en as eu depuis mon arrivée ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- J'ai profité de ton repas de famille le jour de Noël pour organiser un arrivage sans que tu ne le saches et pendant le week-end que tu as passé à Chicago également.

\- Encore une fois, je trouve que ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire autant de mystère autour de cette pièce.

Isabella baîlla et s'étira mais ne sembla en aucun cas vexée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide, je suis sous contrat avec certains organismes qui ne me laissent pas trop le choix et quand bien même c'est moi la chef donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt elle m'aurait dit ça avec colère, Isabella éclata de rire en portant son verre à sa bouche et appuya la plante de ses pieds contre mes doigts. Je savais que le vin y était pour quelque chose mais j'aimais croire que le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre nous grâce à la présence de ses parents en était responsable. Pas besoin d'être télépathe ou clairvoyant pour comprendre que ce qu'il y avait entre nous avait grandement changé en peu de temps. J'espérais simplement que c'était de manière irréversible.

L'alcool m'aidait, sans aucun doute, à oublier la menace _Newton_.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rappelai de la question qui m'était venue à l'esprit au moment où Isabella était descendue accueillir ses parents la veille :

\- J'ai une autre question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tes parents se sont déplacés quand tu t'es faite agresser ?

\- Attends ! Tu les as bien vus ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de chose qui les inquiète ? Nooon, c'est plutôt la pluie ou une grève des transports qui les perturbent mais pas leur fille qui se fait poignarder. Sincèrement, je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux eu un défaut à la conception, je peux pas expliquer les choses autrement.

Le sujet était sérieux et sa réponse triste mais un rire incontrôlable s'échappa de ma gorge. Elle avait une telle façon de parler de ses parents que je me retrouvais obligé d'en rire.

\- As-tu déjà pensé à écrire un livre sur eux ? Sérieusement, avec un humour aussi abrasif, ça ferait un malheur. Si un jour tu veux opérer une reconversion professionnelle, tu as une voie toute tracée devant toi.

\- J'y réfléchirais, mais quitte à changer de voie, je ferais autre chose.

Quelque chose me disait que c'était une question à laquelle elle avait déjà réfléchie.

\- Une petite idée ?

\- On verra. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas d'actualité.

\- Et le mariage ?

\- Quoi le mariage ?

\- C'est bizarre qu'il n'y est pas de date de fixée.

\- On n'est même pas fiancé officiellement, alors non ce n'est pas bizarre.

\- Ok.

Le sujet était visiblement sensible, je préférai me taire et ne pas gâcher notre soirée.

\- Et moi, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Inconsciemment, mon corps se tendit, j'étais un habitué des secrets professionnels ainsi que des sujets sensibles et visiblement, même après plus d'un an en dehors de l'armée, je gardais quelques réflexes concernant les points délicats : j'ignorais ce qu'elle voulait aborder mais me méfiais.

\- Tu comptes le dire quand ?

\- Dire quoi ?

Je bus une énième gorgée de vin et me rendis compte que je venais de vider mon verre. Isabella était dans la même situation que moi et tenta maladroitement de s'extirper du pouf pour se relever. La voir se dépêtrer ainsi était tellement comique que je rigolai jusqu'à faire ressortir ma boisson par mes narines.

 _Aïeuh !_

Elle me tira puérilement la langue avant de s'éloigner maladroitement jusqu'à la porte.

Elle venait de l'ouvrir, sa main posée sur la poignée, quand elle porta sur moi ses yeux vitreux et répondit :

\- Que tu es amoureux !

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, me laissant pantois. Avais-je été aussi transparent que cela ? Je n'avais rien fait d'autre que jouer le jeu qu'elle m'avait demandé face à ses parents, je l'avais certes fait de bon cœur, et y avais pris plaisir, mais c'était ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. En dehors des deux jours précédents, j'avais eu à cœur de taire mes sentiments pour elle, rester aussi professionnel que possible, alors me rendre compte qu'elle avait lu aussi facilement en moi était frustrant et blessant.

Je laissai retomber ma tête en arrière sur le pouf et fixais le plafond : j'étais perdu. Les murs tournaient autour de moi, vite, beaucoup trop vite, comme s'ils cherchaient à me narguer et me faire comprendre que j'avais été faible.

La question était de savoir depuis quand Isabella savait que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. S'en était-elle rendue compte avant que ses parents n'arrivent ? Avait-elle profité de leur présence pour jouer à ce jeu, jouer avec moi ? Etait-elle réellement prête à me payer pour se moquer ainsi ? Avait-elle décidé de tout cela parce qu'elle aussi partageait les mêmes sentiments. Etait-ce sa façon de me dire que ce que j'éprouvais était réciproque ? S'était-elle servie de ses parents pour se rapprocher de moi sans avoir à m'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Sans avoir à l'assumer non plus ?

Bien trop de questions défilaient dans ma tête, chacune d'entre elles était noyée dans une mare d'alcool. Elles flottaient à la surface avant de sombrer dans les méandres de mon cerveau imbibé de vin et tomber dans l'oubli sans avoir eu le temps de franchir mes lèvres.

Isabella mit quelques minutes avant de revenir dans la pièce, notre quatrième bouteille d'alcool à la main, un temps qui me parut bien trop long : je n'aimais pas rester ainsi sans savoir. Peut-être étions nous alors à deux doigts de former ce couple qui me faisait rêver depuis des mois.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Demandai-je innocemment, trop anxieux du tournant que s'apprêtait à prendre notre relation. Etais-je réellement prêt à assumer une liaison avec la grande Isabella Swan ? Passer du fantasme à la réalité ? Tout le monde sait que les fantasmes ne sont pas faits pour être réalisés : ils déçoivent à coup sûr.

 _Mais peut-on être déçu par Isabella Swan ?_

\- Je te demandais quand est-ce que tu allais de déclarer.

 _C'est parti pour le grand saut !_

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas. Avec le travail, le secret, les médias, c'est un peu compliqué, tu trouves pas ?

\- Si. Mais quand on aime on est prêt à tout, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais ça reste terrifiant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le pouf qui me fit tanguer et, armée d'un tire-bouchon, Isabella s'attaqua difficilement à notre nouvelle bouteille.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre, il serait temps que vous passiez aux choses sérieuses.

\- Comment ça "il" ? De qui tu parles ?

\- De Miky bien sûr, de qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je parle ?

Elle gagna sa bataille contre le bouchon de liège et remplit nos verres avant de s'étendre lascivement à mes côtés.

\- De personne, fis-je un peu trop rapidement avant que mon esprit ne tilte : quoi Miky ?

\- Ben quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que tu es amoureux de lui ? Je ne vais quand même pas jouer les entremetteuses, si ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la cours du collège, moi...

\- Mais je suis pas amoureux de lui !

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son coude, faisant tanguer dangereusement nos boissons. Les murs qui avaient arrêté de bouger autour de moi recommencèrent soudainement à me narguer.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ben oui, quand même ! C'est quoi cette idée ?

\- Eh bien... Attends, tu en es certain, tu n'éprouves absolument rien pour lui ?

\- Je suis bourré pas amnésique !

\- On était certain que tu en pinçais pour lui !

\- Qui ça "on" ?

\- Ben Mike et moi ! Fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Son souffle chaud et sucré par le vin caressait ma joue et l'idiot que j'étais ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'ouvrir la bouche de sorte à sentir son haleine sur ma langue.

\- Tu pourras lui dire que non, je n'en pince pas pour lui !

\- Han, mais il va être tellement déçu ! Ça va lui briser le cœur !

\- Et au passage, sachez que je suis hétéro, puisque visiblement il y a eu confusion.

\- Mais nooon ! Tu en es sûr ?

\- Ben oui quand même !

\- Même pour une nuit ? Même pour Mike ? Ca fait des mois qu'il est en kiffe sur toi !

Je m'agitais, mal à l'aise : la conversation prenait une tournure que je n'aurais jamais imaginée.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Ca va lui faire tellement de peine !

\- Mais comment est-ce que vous vous êtes mis ça dans la tête ?

\- C'est toi aussi !

\- Comment ça : moi ?

\- Depuis le début, tu es gentil avec lui, tu lui fais la conversation, tu es très aimable, tu prends de ses nouvelles et on a bien vu que tu n'agissais pas ainsi avec mes musiciens.

\- Ca, c'est parce que je ne les aime pas !

Isabella rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire.

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire que Mike, tu l'aimes bien !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Si !

Son rire la fit pleurer.

\- Si je suis ainsi avec Mike, c'est uniquement par politesse, parce qu'il est important pour toi. Rien de plus.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'on s'est fait des films !

\- De vrais Spielberg !

Elle fouilla la poche arrière de son jean jusqu'à trouver son téléphone portable et pianota quelques instants dessus avec difficulté, sans doute pour informer le jeune homme de mon hétérosexualité.

\- Attends, mais ça veut dire quoi, que vous avez une relation... comment dire ? Une relation ouverte ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu cherches à me mettre entre ses bras, ou ses cuisses ou je sais pas quoi, j'imaginais pas que vous étiez aussi ouverts !

\- Edward...

\- Quoi ?

\- Mike et moi, on n'est pas ensemble !

\- Hein ?

\- Mais Edward, Mike est gay !

J'étais sidéré !

\- Mais du coup, vous sortez pas ensemble?

\- Ben non ! Chui une femme moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en soupesant brusquement et vulgairement ses seins sur lesquels mes yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps.

\- Je crois que je comprends plus rien ! Et après la parution de la photo de votre baiser, à Jacob et toi, celle de la rupture de vos fiançailles, c'était quoi alors si il n'y avait pas de réelles fiançailles prévues ?

\- Mike était bien obligé de réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Qu'auraient dit les gens s'il n'avait rien dit ?

\- C'est sûr que les fans auraient été choqués par une absence de réaction. Mais je vous ai vu vous envoyer en l'air !

\- Ah non, je crois pas ! Elle rit en frappant légèrement mon épaule du revers de sa main. Ce que tu as vu c'est Mike m'embrasser avant qu'on monte les escaliers, mais rappelle moi ce qu'il fait comme métier...

\- Il tente d'être acteur...

\- Et visiblement, il est doué ! Elle me sourit et ses yeux pétillaient de fierté vis-à-vis de Newton.

\- Mais je vous ai entendu !

\- Non, tu as entendu la bande son d'un porno et Mike taper contre ma porte. Encore une fois, je voulais juste t'embêter mais visiblement on s'est planté !

J'enfonçais mon crâne parmi les billes de polystyrène et fixai le plafond alors qu'une migraine commençait à s'installer dans mon crâne.

\- C'est pas compliqué, poursuivit Isabella : Mike et moi on fait semblant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je l'ai rencontré à une soirée mondaine, peu de temps après la sortie triomphante de mon premier album, tout le gratin était là, c'était ennuyeux, contrariant et flippant. Lui était là, gentil, simple, normal. La conversation s'est faite tout simplement entre nous. Les hommes qui quelques instants plus tôt n'arrêtaient pas de me coller ont alors arrêté et j'ai commencé à passer une bonne soirée. De fil en aiguille, il s'est confié à moi, m'a expliqué qu'être homosexuel dans ce milieu est une vraie plaie. On a passé notre nuit à parler de sa vie, de la mienne et c'est seulement trois jours après que je l'ai rappelé pour lui proposer un deal.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, son menton toujours appuyé sur sa main elle-même soutenue par son coude enfoncé dans le pouf.

\- C'était quoi votre deal ?

\- Faire en sorte que les hommes me laissent tranquille contre la sécurité de la carrière de Mike.

La réalité s'imposa finalement à moi : Isabella ne sortait PAS avec Mike, la voie était libre. Il n'y avait plus de compétition, plus de point à compter, plus de jalousie...

 _Victoire Cullen par KO !_

Une violente nausée me submergea :

\- Je vais vomir...

\- Pas sur mon pouf ! Cria Isabella en poussant fermement mon épaule jusqu'à ce que je bascule, me retrouvant sur le ventre et ma tête dans le vide au-dessus du sol. Là... tu peux vomir maintenant ! Je crois qu'on n'ira pas courir demain matin, hein !

Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi mais j'aimais ça. La voie était libre désormais et dégagée, juste pour moi !

Elle tapota affectueusement mon épaule avant de s'allonger sur le ventre à mes côtés. Notre position n'était pas confortable mais tout était alors tellement surréaliste... Un silence commença à s'installer, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je prononçai la première phrase qui me vint à l'esprit :

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des bébés dans tes bacs, je n'en ai pas vu.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas regardé ! Elle désigna du menton les quelques aquariums que j'avais cru vides : les alevins sont là.

J'allais pour me lever et les observer mais le vin remonta dangereusement le long de mon œsophage, sans vraiment ressortir pour autant.

\- J'irais les voir plus tard !

Elle éclata de rire et consentit à me les montrer ultérieurement.

Nous passâmes la nuit à parler de choses et d'autres, terminant notre quatrième bouteille. Nous savions que nous aurions du mal le jour suivant mais avions préféré occulter cela. Pour ma part, je me demandais activement ce que nous présageait l'avenir, d'autant que je savais que seule ma profession était un obstacle à notre histoire.

 **Los angeles approche, avec la cérémonie des American Music Awards (je crois que j'ai fait cinq chapitres sur ce truc ahahahah) et l'anniversaire de notre Eddyroudoudouchéri mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose...**

 **J'ai dit à certaines que j'arriverai à vous faire aimer Mike... c'était la première étape, seconde étape vendredi prochain :P**

 **Bisous, bon week end et portez vous bien :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Coucou les filles !**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre précédent avait fait son petit effet ahahah *-***

 **Guest : J'avoue, j'aime bien quand mes persos boivent trop, c'est toujours une porte ouverte à pleins de choses hihi**

 **Piran : Coucou ! Miiike ahahah je suis contente si j'ai réussi à te le faire apprécier un peu plus :D Contente également que ce soit une véritable surprise :) En ce qui concerne la fin de chapitre sadique, tu seras surement comblée cette fois-ci :D**

 **Chech : Félicitations ! ahahah tu peux etre fière de toi ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire à quel point cette fic vous plait ! *-***

 **Momo6 : ahahahah *-* surpriiiise ! (avec l'accent anglais, parce que c'est plus marrant !) Promis, ils n'ont rien oublié ! (sinon c'est pas rigolo XDXD) ahah Mike arrive !**

 **Lau : J'avoue, Mike gay, c'était un peu facile hihi mais hey surprise ! ^^ je suis contente que mon esprit bizarre te plaise mouahahah naaan ça peut pas etre si simple que ça, sinon c'est pas drole ! ahaha**

 **Mdrrr le second message ! XD j'ai beaucoup ri ! Oui, j'ai vraiment fait des parents pourris à Bella ! (bon j'ai déjà fait pire, mais tout de même ^^) C'était trop marrant de monter tous les coups contre edward ! ahah du doliprane au faux crac-crac avec mike, moi je me suis bien marrée XD**

 **c'est génial ça comme reprise ! *-***

 **Catbl2014 : oooh *-* Promis juré, Edward ne prendra pas 20 chapitres pour se déclarer ! ahahah Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! :D bises!**

 **Bon... maintenant...**

 **Mission vous faire aimer Mike, suite et fin XDXD**

 **(PS: je viens de voir que c'est un tout petit chapitre :-/ mais il en vaut la peine ! ahah)**

 **Chapitre 33**

Mon cœur avait changé de place. Sans que je ne sache comment ni quand, au lieu d'être bien placé au chaud dans mon thorax, il avait bougé jusque dans mon crâne et battait lourdement. Chaque battement se répercutait dans mes tempes de manière douloureuse et irrémédiable.

Je mis quelques -trop longs- instants à comprendre où j'étais. Ce fut le ronronnement sourd des moteurs de filtres qui m'éclaira : _la batterie d'Isabella._

Je savais que j'avais une chance inestimable de me trouver là, mais n'avais pas le cœur à en profiter. En fait, mon cœur n'était pas dans mon crâne, il était au bord de mes lèvres !

Je tentai péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux mais ma première vision fut celle de notre dernière bouteille vide couchée sur le sol ainsi que nos deux verres à pied. Je ravalais __péniblement la bile qui s'était soudainement frayé un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et refermais mes paupières, tentant de chasser ardemment la nausée qui me submergeait.

Je me rappelais m'être fait la réflexion que boire autant n'était pas une bonne idée et que je le regretterai le lendemain, j'aurais dû m'écouter. Aucune des confessions d'Isabella ne valait une telle gueule de bois ni un tel réveil !

Une fois les remontées acides dissipées, j'ouvris à nouveau mes paupières après avoir pris soin de tourner la tête pour ne pas revisualiser les vestiges de notre cuite. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Isabella. La tête profondément enfouie dans le pouf, les cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés à la façon des branchages constituant un nid d'oiseau, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et un léger ronflement s'en échappait.

J'étais en train de me dire que c'était la vision la plus adorable que j'avais eu d'elle quand je me rappelai de _tout_ ce qui avait été dit la veille. Incontestablement, ma cuite en valait la peine : Isabella était célibataire et Newton gay ! Ces informations étaient inestimables et je pourrais revivre des centaines de gueules de bois pour savoir ça !

Ne restait qu'à franchir la dernière barrière : celle professionnelle.

Je laissais mon regard parcourir encore et encore les traits fins de son visage, m'attardant sur ses lèvres roses et fines que je savais avoir un goût sucré dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Mon esprit s'attarda à nous imaginer bras dessus, bras dessous, posant face aux journalistes, sur un tapis rouge, affichant au grand jour l'existence de notre couple. Je l'imaginais déjà en train de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes devant les objectifs.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Je dus me faire violence pour me lever, quitter l'écrin réconfortant du pouf, activant une migraine fulgurante, et grommelais en quittant la _batterie_ d'Isabella tout en tentant de ne pas réveiller celle-ci. Une fois dans le salon, mon regard parcourut la pièce, à la recherche du boîtier afin de laisser monter l'ascenseur.

L'équipe de nettoyage avait dû passer durant la nuit, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et je me fis la réflexion que je devais peut-être trouver un moyen de les remercier pour leur efficacité, au moins leur prouver que j'appréciais le travail qu'ils fournissaient tous.

Je dus tourner la tête trop vite et mon estomac se contracta violemment. Je me forçai alors à respirer par le nez, tentant de refluer la bile qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la dalle de béton sous mes pieds.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le travertin de la cuisine sur lequel trônait la petite boîte en plastique. Je m'en saisis avant de prêter attention à la télé pour voir qui arrivait. Alors que je savais Isabella célibataire, j'espérais voir le visage de ses parents afin de recommencer notre cinéma, regoûter à ses lèvres, retrouver la complicité que nous avions alors eue. Mais ma surprise fut totale en voyant le visiteur.

Newton.

A la lumière des révélations de Isabella, je ne savais plus quelle attitude adopter avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit gay n'était pas un problème pour moi, jusque-là la seule chose que j'avais à lui reprocher était d'être un petit ami pitoyable. Mais au final ce n'était même pas son petit ami, juste un excellent acteur. Toute mon opinion sur lui était à revoir, tout ce qu'il avait cherché à faire était de sécuriser Isabella tout en essayant de cacher un petit détail. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

J'autorisai la montée de l'élévateur et déverrouillai la porte d'entrée avant de faire couler le café, et pris deux comprimés de paracétamol en l'attendant : j'avais vraiment mal au crâne. Un ouragan siégeait à l'intérieur. Si j'arrivais à ne pas vomir avant la fin de la journée ça relèverait d'un miracle.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un _ding_ et j'entendis ses pas cheminer jusqu'à moi. Sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi, mon corps se tendit et ma respiration se bloqua. A en croire Isabella, cela faisait des semaines, même quelques mois, qu'il était amoureux de moi, et ça, je ne savais pas comment le gérer.

Ceci étant, il arriva dans le salon tout aussi naturel qu'en temps normal, bien qu'aucun sac vide ni aucun emballage de chocolats n'était dans ses mains.

\- Salut Eddy !

\- Salut Mike ! J'étais effectivement mal à l'aise. Devais-je mettre directement les pieds dans le plat, lui avouer qu'Isabella avait un peu trop parlé la veille ou devais-je faire comme si de rien était ? Je n'eus pas à me poser la question trop longtemps :

\- Alors comme ça t'es hétéro ?

\- Ben ouais...

\- Et ben mon vieux, on n'aurait pas deviné !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolé de la confusion mec, sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être ton genre et quelque part, je suis assez flatté d'être le tien !

\- Clairement, oui tu es plutôt à mon goût ! - Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps sans qu'il ne s'en cache et, alors que j'aurais pu me sentir outragé ou quelque chose dans ce genre, j'éclatai de rire.

\- J'avoue que je trouvais que vous formiez un couple assez bizarre.

\- Bell's est une femme géniale, mais il lui manque un truc pour me plaire.

Mike s'installa sur un des tabourets, laissant le bar nous séparer, alors que ma mâchoire se décrocha : Isabella était parfaite et rien ne lui manquait pour pouvoir combler de bonheur n'importe quoi. Ceci étant, Mike haussa les sourcils et je compris où il voulait en venir. C'est un pénis qu'il manquait à Isabella pour lui plaire ! Définitivement, il n'était plus une menace à mes yeux.

\- Je me trompe ou elle a tout pour _te_ plaire ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je innocemment en posant une tasse de café face à lui avant de m'appuyer sur le plan de travail derrière moi, ma propre tasse entre mes mains. Je soufflais nerveusement sur le liquide qui, je l'espérais, allait m'aider à affronter la journée.

\- Eddy, de nous deux, l'acteur c'est moi, pas toi. Maintenant que je sais de quel bord tu es, je vois clair dans ton jeu, très clair !

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je sirotai mon breuvage en espérant qu'il change de sujet.

\- Ca devait pas te plaire de croire que Bell's et moi étions ensemble...

 _Euphémisme !_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Elle n'est qu'un job pour moi !

\- C'est ça oui, un job que tu prends très à cœur alors !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Et bien je vois les choses sous un angle différent maintenant, la croisière à Noël par exemple... C'est pas le genre de chose que l'on offre innocemment à son patron !

\- Sauf si on cherche seulement son bonheur.

\- Justement !

C'était un peu gênant d'aborder ce sujet avec quelqu'un qui avait été amoureux de moi pendant aussi longtemps, et qui l'était probablement encore.

\- Peut-être... -la pointe de ma chaussette balaya le béton ciré alors que je cherchais la formulation adéquate de ma phrase- peut-être qu'elle est juste parfaite à mes yeux.

\- Ah ! Jle savais ! Oui, bon, ça fait juste quelques heures que je l'ai compris et des mois que je me plante à ton sujet, mais quand même ! Je suis trop fort !

Ses yeux pétillaient comme s'il venait de gagner la cagnotte d'un jeu concours télévisuel de culture générale. Finalement, j'aimais bien ce gars. Il poursuivit son interrogatoire :

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

\- C'est ma boss !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors c'est pas possible ! Je suis son garde du corps, Mike, pas son chauffeur ou le mec qui fait les poussières chez elle. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit entre elle et moi et que sa vie est mise en danger, je ne serais pas lucide dans ma conduite, je ferais les mauvais choix et certains sont morts pour bien moins que cela !

Il fit une moue dubitative, signe qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire, mais je savais que j'avais parfaitement raison. C'était pourquoi il fallait que je démissionne, qu'Isabella ait un nouveau garde du corps, que je me trouve un emploi -histoire de ne pas être à ses crochets- et que je me déclare. Je ne pourrais pas le faire tant que ça se serait pas fait.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ?

Je ne pris même pas une seconde pour répondre à sa question :

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Bon sang, si tu savais à quel point ! Je visualise déjà sa robe de mariée, le visage de nos enfants. J'ignore où nous vivrons, mais je sais déjà qu'on fera des barbecues les dimanches et qu'on fera de longues balades sur la plage en famille. On sera heureux Mike, oh que oui je rendrai Isabella heureuse !

\- Mariage, bébés, maison et barbec, hein ?

\- La totale, mec ! Si c'est ce qu'elle veut !

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Heuuu, je pris quelques secondes pour repenser à tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble : je crois que ça date du week-end à Chicago qu'elle m'a payé. Elle me plaisait avant, mais mon envie d'avoir plus date de là.

Finalement, c'était plutôt agréable de pouvoir parler avec lui ! Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses yeux dévièrent sur ma gauche, vers l'ouverture de la cuisine sur le couloir de l'entrée. Je suivis son regard pour tomber sur une Isabella aux cheveux emmêlés et aux vêtements froissés. Des cernes violacées avaient trouvé leur place sous ses yeux alors vides, vitreux et injectés de sang. Ce qui me perturba bien plus que ses prunelles fut son teint incroyablement pâle.

Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Depuis quand était-elle là ?

\- Le... le taxis arrive dans dix minutes. Fit sa voix, bien plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

\- Quel taxi ?

\- Celui pour l'aéroport. On part pour L.A.

J'avais oublié ça...

Elle rejoignit les escaliers en passant du côté du salon, côté Mike, plutôt que de longer la cuisine et s'approcher de moi. Je venais de gâcher les quelques chances que j'avais de la séduire.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle n'a rien entendu ! Fis-je à Mike une fois Isabella suffisamment éloignée.

\- Je pourrais te le dire mais j'aime pas mentir !

\- Dit le mec qui se pointe à chaque fois chez nous avec des cadeaux vides...

\- Hey, c'est pas un mensonge ça, Bell's sait très bien que c'est vide !

\- Sauf la première fois que je t'ai vu et que tu t'es ramené avec une boîte à gâteaux ! Je m'en rappelle parce que je me suis dit que tu étais un abruti !

Mike éclata de rire.

\- Ouais... Elle sait que c'est juste pour les éventuels photographes en bas, histoire que notre couple soit crédible. Bref, Bell's a entendu toute ta déclaration ! Mariage, bébés, maison et barbecue inclus !

\- Et tu m'as pas fait taire ?

Ok, finalement je n'appréciais toujours pas ce gars !

\- Pour que tu continues à lui tourner autour indéfiniment ? Non mon gars, il est temps qu'elle sache ce que tu ressens et qu'elle fasse avec. Si tu ne lui dis rien, elle le devinera pas ! Tu sais, dans sa tête y'a que des partitions et encore des partitions, elle prendrait pas deux secondes pour se poser les bonnes questions ! La preuve, elle n'a même pas compris que Jacob lui tournait _réellement_ autour.

\- Tu veux que je te remercie ? -J'ignorais si je devais lui casser les dents ou lui faire un énorme câlin !

\- Oh, tu le feras le jour où vous officialiserez ça ! Maintenant bouges tes fesses, t'as un avion à prendre !

 _Ah oui..._

Entre la naissance des jumelles, la visite des parents d'Isabella et notre cuite dans la _batterie_ , j'avais totalement occulté notre virée à L.A. pour les American Music Awards. Isabella était en lice pour le prix de l'artiste latino favori de l'année, même si -à part ses compositions- rien chez elle n'était _latino,_ mais également -et surtout !- elle concourait pour le titre de l'artiste de l'année, la consécration ultime !

Elle avait beau tenter de me le cacher -la visite impromptue de ses parents aidant grandement- je savais que cette cérémonie la tendait. J'avais tendance à croire que c'était la perspective de recevoir un prix -et pas des moindres !- ou de ne pas l'avoir, vis à vis de la pression que ses parents avaient mis sur ses épaules, cette reconnaissance qu'elle cherchait sans cesse de leur part, et à part cette hypothèse, je ne voyais aucune autre raison qui aurait fait qu'elle puisse être autant tendue.

Bien sûr, il fallait la connaître pour discerner les signes, mais après quelques mois en sa compagnie, je savais que l'appréhension la gagnait.

Je savais qu'elle devait remettre un prix, en duo avec une autre star mais n'avais aucune information sur cela. Ni qui l'accompagnait sur la scène, ni quelle catégorie est-ce qu'elle allait récompenser. Tout ce que je savais était que la sécurité allait y être maximale. Des dizaines et d'autres dizaines de vigiles avaient été mobilisées, parmi les meilleurs des Etats-Unis, chacun validé unanimement par les gardes du corps officiels des chanteurs présents. Ce devait être un travail titanesque pour les organisateurs, mais pour mes collègues, pour moi, c'était une bonne nouvelle : une tension en moins même si la présence d'autant de membres de la sécurité n'était pas un gage de tranquillité.

Je montais au pas de course les escaliers afin de boucler ma valise et stoppais brusquement dans le couloir. Nous avions rapatrié toutes mes affaires lors de l'arrivée des parents McCarty et elles étaient toujours dans _sa_ chambre.

 _J'aurais dû faire mes bagages en temps et en heure..._

Isabella avait assisté à ma confession face à Mike, elle savait tout ce que j'éprouvais, tout ce que je voulais. _Mariage, bébés, maison et barbecue._ Contrairement à ce que pourrait penser Mike, c'était pire que tout. Comment pourrais-je l'accoster, lui parler, ne serait-ce que vivre normalement à ses côtés alors qu'elle savait ça ? Notre vie allait-elle continuer de s'écouler lentement, comme c'était le cas jusque-là ? Pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien... Peut-être pouvions nous...

Isabella avait là l'occasion de se dévoiler à moi si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, l'occasion était toute trouvée, la balle était dans son camp. Une balle qui pouvait ou rebondir ou continuer de rouler longuement et passivement.

Je frappais doucement à la porte de sa chambre et, n'entendant pas de réponse, je l'ouvris lentement pour trouver une Isabella affairée dans son dressing. Elle baragouinait toute seule, et même en tendant l'oreille, je ne parvins pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je viens faire ma valise, j'espère que je ne dérange pas !

\- Non, non, on bougera tes affaires en rentrant. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Moi non plus : il s'est passé tellement de choses dernièrement...

Elle recula de sa penderie où s'alignaient quelques-unes de ses plus belles robes et fixa ses yeux indéchiffrables sur moi. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il en était d'elle et moi et ce ne fut pas son regard qui put m'aiguiller. Sans être froid pour autant, il était distant, vide de toute émotion. Finalement, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle allait faire comme à chaque fois que nous nous étions rapprochés : l'ignorer.

 **Alors ce Mike ?**

 **Chapitre prochain : L.A. ! *-***


	35. Chapter 34

**A été porté à mon attention le fait que l'utilisation de l'homosexualité de Mike comme outil narratif ait pu blesser. Bien evidemment, ce n'était pas mon but et je m'excuse si cette fic et en particulier la scène dans la** _ **batterie**_ **ait pu heurter certaines sensibilités.**

 **Cette fiction n'a aucun autre rôle que faire cesser cette histoire de tourner encore et encore dans mon esprit. Rien de plus. Coup de bol, ca plaît à la plupart d'entre vous ! XD**

 **Guest : tkt ! il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas ignorer longtemps ahahah**

 **Piran : Contente que voir que Mike remonte dans ton estime ! Ramer ? Peut-être lol il faut dire que c'est pas de chance, sa déclaration est tombée en même temps que la grande cérémonie des awards. De fait, Bella va avoir d'autres choses en tête :-P**

 **Momo 6 : aaaaaaah ! Victoire ! Danse de la victoire ! *-* ahahah tkt je prends soin du petit coeur d'Edward ;)**

 **Lau : ahah j'avoue que Mike est un petit malin ! *-* l'auteur de cette fic aussi ahahaha Je te confirme que bella a une grosse migraine ! Ca n'aide pas ! Bon et il y a le stress de la cérémonie aussi ! ;) L.A. ? Baaah je dis rien ! Sauf que j'ai fait une demie douzaine de chapitres sur leur séjour à Los Angeles ahahahah**

 **A venir, un grand nombre de paroles. Aucune n'est de moi, -sinon je serais riche !- même si, afin de servir l'histoire, certaines paroles subiront quelques changements.**

 **Ps personnel : je suis à la recherche d'une beta avec beaucoup beaucoup de patience et de temps libre, suffisamment motivée pour retravailler 45 vieux chapitres dont il faudra retravailler l'orthographe, la mise en page et supprimer d'éventuels liens URL. Ainsi que me mettre des coups de pieds quand ce sera nécessaire, les détails arriveront ultérieurement ^^**

 **Voici mon premier chapitre maudit... il faut savoir que ce chapitre s'est effacé trois fois sur mon ordi, j'ai cru réduire en miette mon notebook ! ahah merci à lolo-la-furie d'avoir alors été mon soutien ! *-***

 **Chapitre 34**

\- Et ça, c'est un _stomp_.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, poser son pied par terre, ça porte un nom ?

\- C'est pas _poser son pied par terre_ , elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'est un stomp un point c'est tout.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis.

\- Oh, regarde ça, ça c'est un _destroza_!

Les danseurs répartis en un V au centre de la scène balançaient leurs bras, de leur hanche vers le côté droit, à plusieurs reprises avant de faire de même vers leur côté gauche, en rythme, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que le talon qui correspondait au côté concerné se décollait du sol à chaque reprise.

J'ignorais totalement pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient répéter tellement ils étaient synchrones les uns par rapport aux autres.

\- Couramment, on appelle ça le pas de la serviette.

\- Le pas de la serviette ?

\- Si tu regardes bien, tu verras qu'on dirait qu'ils se frottent le dos avec une serviette invisible !

J'observais attentivement la chorégraphie avant qu'ils ne changent de pas et n'eus d'autre choix que de confirmer ce qu'elle disait : on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient tous d'une douche, avec un peu plus de grâce que lors d'un séchage classique, bien évidemment.

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'il y a d'autres pas comme ça : celui du « lacet défait », ou encore celui de « je repasse mes chemises » ?

\- Han mais tu es un cas désespéré !

Angela, assise à ma droite dans les gradins du Microsoft Theater eut à coeur de me nommer tous les pas de danse latine alors que les danseurs les effectuaient : du pas rebond avec twist des hanches au _machete,_ en passant par la salsa-avant-arrière avec "bras africains", tout y passait, du Merengue à la Cumbia, en passant par la salsa et -bien évidemment- le Reggaeton, j'eus droit à tout mais n'écoutais rien : toute mon attention était focalisée sur la magnifique brune qui se tenait au fond de la scène, vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un caraco blanc, ses petits pieds nus et parfaits à même les planches.

Toutes les stars susceptibles d'interpréter leur titre le lendemain soir devaient répéter leur chanson de sorte à ce que les ingénieurs son et lumière puissent effectuer les réglages au mieux : c'était long et fastidieux, mon corps commençait à s'ankyloser à force de rester assis et quasiment immobile, mais pouvoir observer Isabella en valait la peine. Elle semblait à son aise, riant avec des vieilles connaissances, faisant abstraction de la cérémonie à venir. Ses cheveux ornaient ses épaules de manière floue et désordonnée, la rendant excessivement attirante à mes yeux.

La voir aussi naturelle était plaisant, d'autant plus que je savais que dès le lendemain matin elle s'affairerait sur ses cheveux, son maquillage, le choix de sa tenue, j'appréciais d'autant plus qu'elle soit ainsi. C'était un peu le calme avant la tempête pour elle.

Ca aurait pu être le cas pour moi également, mais je bouillais intérieurement depuis le matin même. Non pas à cause de Mike, qui m'avait piégé, mais à cause de _Garrett_ , le gars qui était venu nous chercher, au pied de notre immeuble. Le problème avec Garrett était le fait qu'il ne nous avait pas quitté depuis ! Il nous avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport du Sea-Tac où Angela nous attendait pour monter dans le jet privé d'Isabella -j'avais été surpris d'apprendre que ma coloc avait son propre avion, mais après tout, j'aurais dû m'y attendre !- et il était monté à bord, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde !

Une fois le jet sur le tarmac du LAX, à Los Angeles, il avait pris le volant d'une limousine stationnée prêt de la piste d'atterrissage et nous avait déposés au Microsoft Theater où aurait lieu les American Music Awards. A aucun moment Isabella ne m'avait parlé de ce type. Elle m'avait consciencieusement fourni les CV de tous les gardes du corps et vigiles qui seraient présents lors de la soirée mais jamais un mot sur _Garrett_.

Il était même à l'intérieur du théâtre, à la lisière entre la scène et les coulisses, dans l'ombre du long rideau rouge qui bordait les planches.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur sa présence. Etait-ce une manière pour Isabella de me présenter mon successeur, me laissant le temps de voir qu'il était efficace -ou pas !- m'offrant ainsi une échappatoire ? J'avais bien conscience que c'était mon rôle de trouver le garde du corps qui prendrait ma place si je venais à démissionner, était-ce ce qu'elle cherchait à faire avec ce type ?

Je laissais mon regard dévier autour de moi, cherchant à détourner mon attention de lui et fixai le manque cuisant de décoration qui régnait dans le théâtre. Je m'étais sincèrement attendu à quelque chose de plus luxueux vu l'importance de l'événement à venir, mais non. Seul le velours rouge qui tapissait les sièges donnait de la couleur à la salle, le reste était sobre et -trop- épuré, décevant.

Dans les gradins, nous étions une toute petite poignée de personnes seulement, une dizaine tout au plus et c'était intriguant de se dire que, le lendemain, les gradins seraient pleins à craquer mais la scène seulement occupée par un -ou deux- chanteur et les danseurs alors qu'à ce moment toutes les stars en compétition étaient présentes dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Certains riaient, d'autres chantaient, quelques-uns ne faisaient que discuter et c'était étrange de les voir aussi détendus alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous gagner un prix le jour suivant.

\- Lui c'est Maluma.

\- Hein ?

\- Le mec avait si elle parle c'est Maluma. Il n'est pas nominé à la cérémonie de demain mais il me semble bien qu'il présentera un duo. Il donne dans le reggaeton aussi.

\- Hum.

Angela prenait soin de me nommer tous les hommes avec qui Isabella discutait, j'ignorais si ma coloc lui avait parlé de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise le matin même mais je voyais bien que la jeune femme assise à mes côtés essayait de calmer ma jalousie naissante. Bien que ça ne marchait pas.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- A quel propos ?

Que pouvais-je répondre sans dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé à l'appartement ? Sans aborder ma conversation avec Mike ?

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me parler ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber ! Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil en croisant mes bras et mes jambes.

N'était-ce pas le genre de choses dont les femmes parlent entre elles ? Si mes sentiments étaient réciproques, Isabella aurait dû se faire un plaisir de rapporter les derniers événements à son amie, au lieu de cela elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait même passé l'ensemble du trajet à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne venait pas d'apprendre mes sentiments à son égard. Après tout, depuis que je la connaissais et à chaque fois que nous nous étions rapprochés, elle faisait comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit.

 _A quoi m'attendais-je ?_

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle était censée me parler, mais tu sais, elle n'a que le travail à la bouche avec moi. Alors si ça ne concerne pas le prochain album, elle n'a pas de raison de me parler de ce qui te chiffonne.

\- Vous ne parlez jamais de votre vie privée ?

\- Quelle vie privée ? Elle éclata de rire : Ni Bella ni moi n'avons de vie privée : moi je suis trop timide et Bella est une véritable boulimique du travail, elle ne vit que pour ça. Le jour où elle ne me parlera pas que de ça, il pleuvra des escargots !

Je ris en imaginant la scène, leur coquille heurtant le sol, leur bave se répandant dans les rues... les gens glissant dessus... Ma vision de la chose était écœurante et tellement drôle en même temps !

Sur les planches, il y eut soudainement de l'agitation et je haussais les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait : Isabella se trouvait alors au centre de la scène, un micro en main, prête à faire sa répétition pour que les ingénieurs puissent effectuer leurs réglages.

Elle devait présenter le titre phare de son dernier album dans les bacs, il s'agissait donc de _Side to Side._ Ceci étant, les premières notes diffusées par les enceintes ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce titre ni à aucun de ceux que je lui connaissais.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Angela m'informa qu'elle aussi était surprise.

La musique était électro, chaude et dynamique mais pas... _Isabella_. J'en eus confirmation au moment où la jeune femme approcha le micro de ses lèvres et entama une chanson qui n'était pas du tout la sienne.

" _Un choque baila conmigo  
Un choque rompe hasta el suelo  
Un choque dale movimiento  
Un choque por ahí viene un choque _"

Je reconnus alors le morceau dont il était question : _Vaivén_ de son cher et tendre Daddy Yankee. Il suffisait de savoir que vaivén signifiait va-et-vient pour comprendre à quel point cette chanson était sulfureuse. Je n'étais pas certain que légalement elle avait le droit de prendre une chanson qui n'était pas la sienne, mais le sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres était tellement lumineux que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais stopper ce moment.

" _Un choque ándale ándale  
Un choque ándale ándale  
Un choque dale movimiento  
Un choque por ahí viene un choque _"

Ses pieds avaient pris le rythme qu'elle m'avait appris le soir de l'anniversaire du chanteur originel : droite, gauche et droite-droite. Gauche, droite et gauche-gauche, se déplaçant à chaque fois latéralement. Ses petits pieds nus et parfaits se frôlaient à chaque mouvement, son bras qui ne tenait pas le micro se balançait en cadence. Elle était telle le tableau de la Joconde qui retrouverait enfin sa place sur un des murs du Louvres après des années à parcourir le monde, elle semblait enfin être à sa place et prendre vie pour la première fois. Elle était... sublime !

 _" Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me va enloquecer yeah yeah  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Hecha pa' acá ven ven_

 _Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me enamora usted bebé  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Suéltate ma' suéltate ma' "_

Elle sembla marcher sur place, en cadence et sa main libre balayait l'air en suivant le tempo. Elle dodelinait de la tête, les yeux clos, et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'à ce moment précis, elle se trouvait bien loin du Microsoft Theater.

 _" Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven "_

Ses pieds s'ancrèrent dans le sol mais son corps entier ondula de manière lascive, probablement inconsciemment.

 _" Lo que esa nena pide es que la guaye para que la castigue  
Prende eso allá atrás pa' que se active  
No te pare sacude y sigue, y sigue, y sigue  
Lo que tu mami te dio ya muévelo  
Y si aguanta presión guayalo  
No me cuques ten cuidao'  
Si te luces te vas por ley_

 _Shorty con tu porte no hay quien te soporte  
Conmigo tienes un caso y no estoy hablando de la corte  
La musica esta movida, le subí la velocidad  
Pa' que rebotes esa chapas como si fuera resorte "_

Son débit de paroles était très rapide, à la limite du rap noir américain, mais toujours fluide et pas une fois elle ne fourcha _._ Cette femme était née pour faire cela !

Avec son look simple, sans recherche, et ses pieds à même le parquet, elle était divine, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas jusque-là, je serais tombé amoureux d'elle rien qu'en la voyant ainsi !

 _" Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me va enloquecer yeah yeah  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Hecha pa' acá ven ven_

 _Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me enamora usted bebé  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Suéltate ma' suéltate ma' "_

Une fois de plus, elle sembla marcher sur place, soulevant légèrement ses pieds sur sol en cadence avant de stopper pour entamer une nouvelle fois le refrain :

 _" Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven_ "

Elle poursuivit en reprenant ses mouvements de gauche à droite avec une grâce que je ne pourrais jamais égaler même après plus d'une dizaine d'années de cours de danse :

 _" Un choque baila conmigo  
Un choque rompe hasta el suelo  
Un choque dale movimiento  
Un choque por ahí viene un choque_

 _Un choque ándale ándale  
Un choque ándale ándale  
Un choque dale movimiento  
Un choque por ahí viene un choque "_

J'aurais aimé la voir toujours ainsi, aussi insouciante et libre qu'à ce moment précis.

 _" Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me va enloquecer yeah yeah  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Hecha pa' acá ven ven_

 _Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Me enamora usted bebé  
Con ese vaivén ven ven  
Suéltate ma' suéltate ma' "_

Elle entama son ultime refrain, son sourire toujours fiché sur ses lèvres alors que toutes les stars présentes dansaient sur le parquet, suffisamment loin d'Isabella pour ne pas la déranger. J'étais impressionné de voir que ma colocataire avait réussi à embrigader tout le monde, toutes les personnes en compétition, certains se vouaient des rancœurs depuis des années, d'autres ne s'étaient jamais croisés, certains étaient probablement morts de trac, mais tout le monde se laissait prendre au jeu :

 _" Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven  
Boom vai vai vaivén ven ven "_

Gauche, droite, gauche et gauche. Droite, gauche, droite et droite.

 _" Boom va que boom vai  
Boom vaivén  
Boom va que boom vaivén ven ven ven  
Boom va que boom vai  
Boom vaivén ven  
Boom va que boom vaivén ven ven "_

Les dernières paroles se turent alors que des acclamations naquirent de la part de chaque personne présente dans le théâtre. Isabella écarquilla les yeux comme si, en l'espace des quelques minutes qu'avait duré la chanson, elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent délicatement alors qu'Angela et moi tentions de faire le plus de bruit possible afin qu'elle puisse entendre à quel point nous étions fiers d'elle.

Elle s'éloigna du centre de la scène, comme si elle s'excusait d'être là et recula rapidement jusqu'à prendre place au pied du rideau, aux côtés d'un homme qu'Angela me présenta comme étant Félix Volterra, chanteur RnB, nominé au titre d'album favoris. Les artistes défilaient sur les planches, alors qu'Isabella riait aux éclats avec ceux qui semblaient être ses amis. Je n'aimais pas être dans les gradins alors qu'elle se trouvait là-bas : même si la distance était courte entre nous, je n'appréciais pas de la savoir aussi loin. Je n'étais pas possessif avec elle, elle avait sa propre vie et n'appartenait à personne, j'étais simplement jaloux, affreusement jaloux.

La section pop/rock succéda à la _latino_ et Isabella, suivie par Garrett, vint nous rejoindre dans les gradins, ses petits pieds parfaits toujours dépourvus de chaussure. J'aurais pu m'inquiéter qu'elle se blesse, mais j'étais trop subjugué pour lui demander de les recouvrir.

Je savais qu'être amoureux n'était pas prudent et m'empêcherait de bien faire mon travail !

Elle se laissa choir sur le siège à ma gauche et posa aussitôt ses pieds sur le dossier devant elle, ignorant consciencieusement que le jour suivant, une personnalité haut placée allait s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil.

\- Ca va, c'est pas trop long pour vous ?

\- Non, ça va, on est bien !

\- Hey, Bella, t'as fait un carton avec _Vaivén_!

\- Ouaiiis, t'as vu ça ?

Les deux jeunes femmes assises de chaque côté de moi entamèrent une conversation comme si je n'étais pas là, penchée par-dessus mes accoudoirs. Elles parlèrent _Daddy Yankee,_ programmation de la cérémonie et tenue de soirée. Personnellement je n'y fis pas attention, trop préoccupé par la présence de Garrett assis à côté d'Isabella.

Angela nous quitta avant la fin des répétitions pour partir chercher ses parents à l'aéroport. Isabella avait invité son amie et ses parents à la cérémonie et ils comptaient bien en profiter. J'avais mal au cœur pour ma colocataire à l'idée que ses propres parents n'avaient pas fait le déplacement malgré l'invitation qu'elle leur avait donnée lors de leur déplacement pour la naissance des jumelles, prétextant qu'ils étaient venus pour les petites et ne pouvaient pas prendre plus de jours de repos vis à vis de leur travail, comme si deux jours pouvaient tout changer...

Même Emmett ne faisait pas le déplacement, pour pouvoir rester avec sa petite famille. J'avais beau comprendre parfaitement, d'autant plus que la petite Jade avait dû être placée sous assistance respiratoire dans la nuit, j'étais en colère qu'aucun des proches d'Isabella ne soit là alors qu'elle était nominée pour la première fois dans la catégorie _artiste favori_. Depuis le début de sa carrière, elle raflait systématiquement le prix de l'artiste latino, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle tentait sa chance dans une catégorie plus large et plus prestigieuse.

J'étais alors le seul proche qui venait la soutenir et je n'étais rien d'autre que son employé et, parfois, son compagnon de beuverie. Rien de plus.

Plus les artistes défilaient sur les planches et plus je me lassais. J'avais vu la performance d'Isabella et, depuis, tout le reste semblait fade et ennuyeux, cependant je tins bon jusqu'à la fin des répétitions. Isabella, Garrett et moi quittâmes les gradins et nous accompagnâmes la jeune femme dans les coulisses pour qu'elle puisse récupérer son sac de sport dans lequel était glissé, entre autres, sa paire de tongs qu'elle chaussa avant que l'on ne se dirige vers la sortie.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking à l'arrière du théâtre, à l'abri des regards des curieux et des paparazzis et Garrett s'éloigna pour chercher notre limousine et nous conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel.

\- Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu vas le retirer ?

\- Retirer quoi ?

\- Le balai sur lequel tu as dû t'asseoir !

\- Pardon ? M'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux. Isabella et moi étions seuls sur le parking, de nuit, et il semblait que le temps des explications était venu.

\- Tu fais la tête depuis ce matin, depuis qu'on est monté dans le taxi, j'en ai marre. On était censé passer un bon week-end, tu devais pouvoir profiter et moi me détendre et au final tu gâches tout. Alors ou tu vides ton sac et on avance ou tu continues de bouder et tu gâches tout.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que je pouvais répondre et me lançai :

\- C'est Garrett...

\- Comment ça _Garrett_ ?

\- C'est qui ce mec ? Il fait quoi ici ? Pourquoi il est là ? Je ne sais rien sur lui ! J'ai tous les CV des types présents pour la sécu, demain, mais j'ai rien sur lui !

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais la tronche ? Sérieusement !

\- Ta sécurité est une raison valable à mes yeux !

\- Tu es en train de tout bousiller par jalousie ?

\- Non, par professionnalisme !

Garrett choisit ce moment-là précisément pour garer la limousine devant nous et Isabella n'attendit aucune aide de qui que ce soit pour ouvrir sa portière et glisser sur la banquette en baragouinant. Je ne réussis pas à distinguer ce qu'elle disait mais ça me parut un peu trop vulgaire pour que j'ai envie de lui demander de répéter.

Le silence était pesant à l'arrière du véhicule même si une vitre teintée nous séparait du conducteur. Isabella ne fit que regarder le paysage au travers de sa fenêtre fumée, ne m'accordant aucun regard, et ne décela ses lèvres qu'au moment où nous ralentîmes, toujours sans un coup d'œil pour moi :

\- Il est simplement là pour te relayer, pour que tu puisses profiter de ton week-end. Tu crois que je sais pas que c'est ton anniversaire ? Je voulais juste que tu passes un bon séjour, mais comme d'habitude, tu foires tout.

La limousine s'immobilisa et, toujours sans un regard vers moi, Isabella bondit hors du véhicule avec autant de vigueur qu'un ressort compressé trop longtemps, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle soit reconnaissable par tout un chacun et encore moins du fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas accompagnée d'un garde du corps.

Je sautai du véhicule à sa suite et eus à peine le temps de constater que nous n'étions absolument pas stationnés devant notre hôtel comme il était prévu. Un tapis rouge s'étalait de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment devant lequel nous étions garés jusqu'au bord du trottoir et était encadré par deux hauts palmiers en pot. Des voituriers se tenaient devant l'entrée, prêts à rendre service à chaque client. Isabella s'engouffrait déjà dans la bâtisse quand j'entendis Garrett remettre les clés de notre véhicule à l'un d'eux.

Je me précipitai à la suite de la jeune femme, sans savoir où j'entrais réellement, pour voir Isabella traverser un immense hall au sol marbré et tellement impeccable qu'il reflétait tout ce qu'il pouvait, seule une borne d'accueil épurée se trouvait au bout du hall qui, à lui seul, devait être bien plus grand que l'appartement dans lequel nous vivions. Un impressionnant lustre à pampilles trônait au centre du plafond orné de moulures dorées.

La jeune femme semblait connaître parfaitement les lieux et se dirigeait directement vers la droite de la borne, les semelles de ses tongs claquant sur le marbre. Je la suivais quand un des majordomes, engoncé dans un costume où le logo du restaurant _Providence_ semblait avoir été brodé à la main, stoppa ma poursuite :

\- Monsieur Cullen, c'est bien ça ?

\- Hum ? Fis-je amèrement sans quitter le dos d'Isabella des yeux.

\- Vous voulez bien me suivre ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose en me désignant de la main la direction opposée à celle que prenait ma star préférée.

\- Et bien non, je dois... Je tentais un geste vague de la main en désignant la direction que prenait Isabella, à savoir ce qui ressemblait au bar du restaurant, délimité du reste du bâtiment par des murs en verre -un aquarium géant- mais Garrett passa à proximité de moi et suivait déjà les traces de la jeune femme, le sac de sport sous le bras et j'en perdis mes mots.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, je crois qu'elle est déjà entre de bonnes mains.

 _Grrrr_

Je détestai l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas tort et le laissai me conduire là où il le souhaitait.

Il m'accompagna sur la gauche du hall, à l'exact opposé du bar où Isabella venait de prendre place, jusqu'à une alcôve où une table unique siégeait.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Eddyroudoudou !

 **Extrait ? Extrait !**

 **"-Je suis tellement fatiguée. -Sa voix chevrotante fendit mon cœur en deux.- Tout va trop vite, il se passe trop de choses. Tellement de monde compte sur moi, j'en peux plus.** **[...]** **-C'est la cérémonie, c'est Angela, mes parents, ta famille, les jumelles et Jade intubée, et toi...**

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Tu crois quoi, que tu peux me sortir que tu m'aimes depuis des mois et que je vais encaisser ça sans broncher ?**

 **Alors voilà, on allait en parler ? Je pris le parti de l'humour pour faire tomber la pression :**

 **-Alors premièrement je ne "t'ai pas sorti" ça, c'est toi qui as écouté aux portes…**

 **-Edward, arrête. Fit elle en se retournant dans mes bras, se retrouvant à l'étroit contre moi, son souffle caressant mon visage."**

 **Comme d'habitude, je posterai la suite vendredi prochain sauf... si d'ici là vous m'aidez à atteindre les 500 reviews :-P**


	36. Chapter 35

**Vous êtes COMPLETEMENT folles, barrées, cinglées... Et bon sang je vous aime pour ça !**

 **Cette fic, je l'assume pas. Un garde du corps amoureux d'une star, c'est tellement cliché mais l'idée m'est venu le jour où je me suis acheté une place de concert pour** _ **Evanescence**_ **et ça me trottait en tête alors que j'écrivais encore** _ **Comme par magie**_ **. Jamais je n'aurais cru battre tous mes records !**

 **J'avais je n'aurais cru dépasser les cinq cents reviews !**

 **Nom de Dieu !**

 **Vous l'avez fait quoi ! Je pensais qu'on dépasserait les 500 la semaine prochaine, mercredi ou jeudi, mais non, vous avez battu les scores en moins de dix heures quoi !**

 **J'ai croisé des filles que je ne connaissais pas, d'autres habituées... Preuve que vous êtes toutes là pour moi *-***

 **Bref... vous êtes formidables !**

 **Pauline P : Si je dépasse les 500 ? Et bien le publie ! ahahah Désolée pour la longueur ahah promis je travaille dessus pour la prochaine fic :D**

 **Mylena : la voilàààà !**

 **Wendy : pour une fois, pas besoin d'attendre vendredi ! XD**

 **Piran : C'est pas un hasard si Bella donne dans le reggaetton, c'est que je connais bien ahahah merci la Zumba ! XD Promis, des explications qui ne les éloigneront pas l'un de l'autre ;) Merci pour ta review :***

 **Guest : contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Nana 001 : Coucou ! Voir Edward et Bella ensemble, honnetement, c'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite hihihi Courage à toi ! XD**

 **Anna : C'est toi ma 500ième ! AAAAAH ! tu m'as fait piquer mes yeux ! Merci Merci Merci ! *-***

 **Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, si vous n'avez pas lu les répétitions au Microsoft Theater et si vous ne connaissez pas encore Garett, c'est que vous avez loupé la publication de ce matin. Je vous renvoie donc au chapitre précédent ;)**

 **Chapitre 35**

Mes parents, Alice et Jasper se levèrent et m'acclamèrent au moment où je franchis l'alcôve. Autant j'avais été surpris le jour où je les avais retrouvés au restaurant, à Seattle, autant je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire la surprise que c'était de les trouver là, à Los Angeles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Comment avaient-ils su où me trouver ?

\- On ne pouvait pas ne pas venir te souhaiter un bon anniversaire mon chéri ! Fit ma mère dont le sourire illuminait ses yeux. Déjà que l'an dernier on n'a pas pu le faire...

Rappel subtil de ma convalescence et de mon refus de voir mes proches pendant mon hospitalisation.

\- Non pas que je ne sois pas content de vous voir, mais comment est-ce que vous avez su où me trouver. -C'est pas comme s'il y avait plus de mille cinq cent kilomètres entre Seattle et L.A !

\- A ton avis, espèce de gros mufle imbécile ! S'écria furieusement Alice en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. T'as pas un truc à nous dire ?

 _Oh oh !_

Il y avait fort à parier que ma lilliputienne de sœur savait un peu trop de choses, la question était de savoir _comment_! J'enlaçais mes proches à tour de rôle, ébahis de leur présence, alors qu'Alice ne lâchait pas l'affaire et poursuivit :

\- Alors, tu devines pas ? - Je la pris dans mes bras en lui répondant :

\- Non Alice, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah non ? Et qui aurait pu nous dire où te trouver, hein ?

Toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable énuméra les personnes ayant connaissance de ma présence en Californie, à la veille des American Music Awards : Isabella -bien entendu !, Angela, Mike, Emmett et Rosalie, Jacob, Quill et Embry. Tanya la nympho peut-être. La liste était assez courte. Chacun, sauf Isabella, étaient sous contrat de confidentialité.

\- Qui aurait pu nous renseigner et causer une telle colère ? Tu es le pire des frères, nom de Dieu ! Alice tambourina mon torse de ses petits poings et si elle n'avait pas été aussi ridicule, j'aurais pu la repousser d'une simple chiquenaude.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Qu'avait pu dire ou faire Isabella pour que ma soeur puisse faire le rapprochement ?

\- Alice, tu veux bien laisser ton frère tranquille, s'il te plaît ?

J'hochais la tête en direction de mon père afin de le remercier silencieusement et nous prîmes place autour de la table circulaire. Je remarquais seulement à ce moment-là que six couverts étaient répartis, quatre fourchettes et autant de couteaux de chaque côté des assiettes. Trois verres étaient disposés pour chaque convive, deux de tailles différentes sur pied pour le vin rouge et le blanc, ainsi qu'un verre à eau. Tout cela inspirait le luxe et l'addition à quatre chiffres.

Je m'assis sur une des deux chaises vacantes, de sorte à être face à ma sœur, et me retrouvais à la droite de ma mère. La sixième chaise était à ma droite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu bosses pour _elle_?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh t'enfonces pas Eddy, tu sais très bien ! Tu brûleras en enfer espèce de traitre !

\- Okay, t'as l'air un peu remontée, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir des détails ? Au moins parce que dans quelques heures ce sera mon anniversaire, je peux bien avoir ça en contrepartie, non ?

\- Bien sûr Eddyroudoudou ! Fit mon futur beau-frère, un air narquois fiché sur le visage. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas être un soutien pour moi lors de ce repas. Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines...

\- Hey ! Le coupa Alice, c'est confidentiel !

\- Ma chérie, _toi_ tu as signé un contrat top secret, pas nous ! Bon, je disais, il y a trois semaines ta sœur a été contactée pour créer des robes par qui tu sais pour la cérémonie que tu sais. - De toute évidence, Jasper s'amusait grandement avec la notion de "secret", il prenait même soin de parler à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende, même s'il n'y avait que nous dans l'alcôve.- De fil en aiguille, et assez vite, _Celle Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom_ a demandé à Alice si nous étions tous dispos ce week-end et si nous avions envie de venir fêter ton anniv'.

Jasper dut stopper son récit à cause d'un des serveurs qui vint nous apporter les menus :

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer le plat du jour... Commença-t-il de manière un peu trop guindée.

\- On est assez grand pour lire une carte, merci ! Râla ma sœur en saisissant sèchement le menu qu'il lui tendait.

Les serveurs du _Providence_ devaient être habitués aux clients exigeants et peu aimables, mais malgré ça, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Ma mère, elle, fusilla Alice des yeux.

Une fois les cartes distribuées, il commença à récupérer le sixième couvert.

\- Hey, stop ! On attend une amie ! S'exclama ma petite sœur.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Mademoiselle, mais c'est votre amie qui nous a prévenus qu'elle ne dinerait pas avec vous mais vous rejoindra une fois votre repas terminé.

\- Pardon ? Mais c'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Eddy, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu !?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

Le serveur, se sentant de trop et ayant probablement un peu peur de la lilliputienne, se saisit du dernier couvert et s'éloigna au pas de course.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne mange pas avec nous !

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! -La vérité s'imposa à moi : Elle devait manger avec nous ?

Isabella avait prévu de manger à la même table que nous ? Elle souhaitait rencontrer ma famille ? Officiellement ? Quand est-ce qu'elle avait pris cette décision ? Avait-elle eu le temps de tout organiser en une journée, à la suite de ma conversation avec Mike ? Jasper avait dit _de fil en aiguille et assez vite_ , est-ce que trois semaines c'est assez vite ?

\- Bien sûr gros nulos, qu'elle devait manger avec nous, tu pensais que c'était pour qui l'autre couvert ? Justin Timberlake ?

\- Il est pas nominé aux Awards !

J'avais répondu du tac-au-tac et tout le monde rit, sauf Alice qui ne décolérait pas.

\- Jazz, tu continues de m'expliquer ?

\- Non, toi d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mange pas avec nous ?

\- On s'est disputé, tu es contente ? Maintenant Jasper, continue !

Le ton commençait à monter et ça me contrariait d'en arriver là alors que nous étions censés fêter mon anniversaire, mais je pourrais couper les ponts avec n'importe qui pour elle. Je pourrais tout faire pour elle. Je n'avais aucune limite depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, alors si je devais me prendre la tête avec ma sœur pour Isabella, alors soit !

Cependant Alice ne dit rien et Jasper reprit son explication :

\- Du coup, je disais qu'elle avait demandé si nous étions ok pour traverser les Etats-Unis pour toi, du coup Alice a tiqué aussitôt, même si le monde du showbiz est petit, avoue que c'est suspect quand même.

\- J'avoue, ouais.

Isabella s'était vendue... pour moi ?

\- Bref, Alice lui a demandé comment est-ce qu'elle te connaissait, et elle nous a tout dit.

\- C'est à dire ?

Le regard de Jasper scanna l'alcôve aux murs blancs et au plafond de style cathédrale avant de se pencher légèrement par-dessus la table en chuchotant :

\- Elle nous a dit que tu travaillais pour celle dont les posters tapissent les murs de la chambre d'Alice.

\- Eddy, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? A moi, rien qu'à moi ! Tu sais que je n'en aurais parlé à personne !

\- Alice, chérie - Jasper prit enfin son rôle de catalyseur à cœur et tenta de la raisonner : toi tu ne nous parles pas de ce que tu crées pour elle, tout comme Eddyroudoudou -il coula un regard moqueur vers moi- n'a pas le droit de nous parler de son patron. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir !

\- Mais je sais ! Sa colère fondit et elle afficha une moue trop craquante et un brin manipulatrice : mais il vit avec elle ! Tous les jours ! Il a tellement de chance ! Et il en fait quoi ? Il en profite pour se fâcher avec elle et tu vois, je m'apprêtais à passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie, passer tout un diner avec elle, et lui, il gâche tout !

\- Bébé, je croyais que la plus belle soirée de ta vie c'était celle qu'on avait passée à la Navy Pier !

\- Oui ben la Navy Pier allait passer en seconde position !

\- Bon les enfants on va se calmer, le serveur a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait à la fin du repas, alors choisissons, commandons et mangeons ! Trancha mon père.

 **...**

Comme je m'y attendais, le prix des plats n'étaient pas indiqués sur les menus, les assiettes nous étaient servies quasiment vides avec deux ou trois éléments en leur centre, mais le tout très goûtus, et tout était aux frais d'Isabella. Les serveurs ne nous avaient pas donné d'addition et lorsque nous la leur avions demandée, le personnel du restaurant avait répondu que la note était déjà réglée.

Alice s'était rapidement calmée et le repas s'était finalement apaisé de sorte à ce que nous passions tous un bon moment. C'était bon de les revoir, il ne manquait qu'Isabella pour que tout soit parfait.

Une fois le dîner terminé, nous nous levâmes de nos chaises pour rejoindre le hall et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, de profil, adossée contre un mur, pianotant sur son portable, à moitié camouflée sous un sweat shirt noir qu'elle avait dû sortir de son sac de sport, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Je n'étais pas entier tant qu'elle n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi. Que ses sentiments pour moi soient réciproques ou non n'importait pas, au final, la seule chose qui comptait était sa présence à mes côtés.

Alice, qui avait pépié tout au long du repas, à partir du moment où sa colère s'était calmée, devint soudainement blanche et silencieuse. Ce fut la seule de nous cinq qui changea d'habitude, même si je sentis mes épaules se tendre dans l'expectative : dans quel était d'esprit était Isabella ? Nous nous étions quittés tendus et elle avait passé sa soirée dans un bar alors qu'allait-il en être ? D'autant que je savais que l'alcool et elle ne faisaient pas forcément bon ménage.

Elle nous aperçut du coin de l'œil et se redressa, plantée dans une paire de baskets qu'elle avait troquée contre ses tongs. Elle nous offrit un splendide sourire en empochant son téléphone :

-Vous avez bien mangé ?

-C'était délicieux, merci ! Je me présente : Carlisle Cullen.

-Enchantée, fit ma colocataire en serrant la main de mon père, toujours son sourire sur les lèvres : Bella Swan.

-Oh je sais qui vous êtes, Alice est fan de vous depuis cinq ans !

Alice se ratatina alors que nous autres éclatâmes de rire, celui d'Isabella sonna plus clairement que celui des autres, teintant tel un chapelet de clochettes.

-Merci pour le repas et tout le reste, sincèrement ! Je suis Esmée, la maman d'Edward.

-Madame, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer !

-Vous plaisantez, tout l'honneur est pour moi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une star !

-Oh mais votre fille en est une !

Isabella était tellement parfaite au milieu de ma famille, à l'aise avec chacun de mes proches et moi je me sentais enfin entier, les deux mondes qui composaient ma vie étaient enfin réunis. Elle se présenta chaleureusement à Jasper avant de stopper devant Alice. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent avant qu'elles ne se tombent dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver pour la première fois depuis l'anniversaire de Daddy Yankee.

Isabella chuchota à l'oreille de ma sœur qui répondit silencieusement en raffermissant son étreinte avant de se reculer. Ma colocataire se tourna vers moi et ne se départit pas de son magnifique sourire :

-Bon on décolle, on va pas passer notre soirée ici, hein !

-Et on va où ? Demandais-je, curieux de savoir à quel point tout avait été organisé.

-On va à la baie de Santa Monica, il fait nuit, certes, mais un tour de grande roue au-dessus de l'océan ça ne se refuse pas !

-En plus c'est la pleine lune, ça va être trop beau ! Renchérit ma sœur.

Si les deux jeunes femmes s'alliaient, ça allait être ma perte !

Avec un timing impressionnant, notre limousine fut avancée par un des voituriers et Garrett, que j'avais momentanément oublié, nous précéda pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant et s'assurer que la voie était libre. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il soit avec nous, même si je n'avais aucune confiance en lui.

Isabella sautilla sur le trottoir jusqu'au véhicule afin de nous ouvrir la portière arrière avec une révérence surannée. Une famille s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en la remerciant et je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur :

-Est-ce que tu as pu manger quelque chose ? -Parce que sautiller sur un trottoir sans même paniquer à l'idée d'être à l'extérieur ne lui ressemblait pas et que passer la soirée dans un bar pourrait l'expliquer. Elle fut mine de réfléchir en pinçant les lèvres et levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien j'ai grignoté quelques olives oui.

-Noyées dans un Martini ?

-Tout à fait ! Maintenant veux-tu bien monter dans cette voiture que l'on aille profiter de la vue sur la ville !

Je la fis monter dans la limousine avant moi sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire. Elle pouvait bien être un peu ivre alors que deux gardes du corps étaient là pour veiller à ce que tout aille bien. Même si elle n'avait pas encore cuvé sa cuite de la veille. Garrett fit le tour du véhicule pour s'installer derrière le volant au moment où je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur.

Isabella et moi étions sur la banquette qui faisait dos à la route alors que ma famille se trouvait face à nous.

-Vous avez eu le temps de passer à l'hôtel ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama ma mère avec des étoiles dans les yeux. On a passé notre après-midi entre bain de boue et massage thaïlandais, c'était juste grandiose.

-Ça me fait plaisir !

-Et nous on a passé notre après-midi sur le green entre hommes, ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien !

-Tant mieux !

Elle affichait un sourire sincère et semblait satisfaite de son petit effet : elle avait manifestement tout prévu à l'avance !

-Edward, j'étais pas sûre que tu préférerais être aux répétitions plutôt qu'avec ta famille mais tout porte à croire que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Est-ce que j'aurais préféré jouer au golf plutôt que la voir aussi détendue et sereine alors qu'elle interprétait _Vaivén_ sur scène ?

-Tu me connais bien ! Déclarais-je en riant.

Elle m'adressa un demi sourire alors que sa main parcourut la banquette jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la mienne et que nos doigts s'enlacent.

-Alors Bella, quel genre d'employé est mon fils ?

-Du genre très professionnel, consciencieux. A faire passer son travail avant tout le reste. Parfois c'est bien -après tout je l'ai embauché pour ça ! – et des fois, c'est juste pesant.

Ses doigts se firent plus fermes autour des miens alors que nos yeux se connectèrent. J'aurais pu oublier la présence de ma famille si Jasper, qui ne décrochait jamais vraiment de ses études, n'avait pas décidé de mettre son grain de sel :

-Pesant ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien, à rester trop professionnel, c'est parfois un peu lourd. Il garde les choses pour lui au lieu de m'en parler, jusqu'à ce que ça explose et que je reçoive tout en pleine face.

Alors que ça ressemblait à un reproche, elle éclata de rire. Bien évidemment, elle faisait référence à l'incident de la patinoire et, plus subtilement, à ma conversation avec Mike mais seuls nous deux savions de quoi elle parlait.

-Et bien c'est peut-être un peu compliqué pour lui de garder un côté professionnel alors que vous vivez en permanence ensemble, ça doit être difficile pour Eddy de trouver sa place, non ?

Il attendait clairement une réponse de ma part mais ce fut Isabella qui prit la parole en s'adressant à moi :

-Il est toujours comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir Cooper face à moi !

-Qui est Cooper ? Demanda Alice au tac-au-tac, faisant se tendre Isabella.

Je fis aussi discrètement que possible signe à Alice de la tête pour la faire taire et fus satisfait de voir qu'elle avait saisi le message. Heureusement, la limousine s'immobilisa à cet instant et nous tournâmes tous la tête en un seul mouvement pour observer la grande roue qui se tenait sur la baie. La lune se reflétait effectivement sur l'océan paresseux et la vue était éblouissante, c'était effectivement une très bonne idée de sortie.

Garrett s'extirpa rapidement de derrière le volant pour venir nous ouvrir la portière et nous rejoignîmes le trottoir avant de nous mêler à la file d'attente pour accéder à la roue. Consciemment ou non, Isabella se positionna de sorte à être protégée par une barrière sur sa droite qui donnait sur l'océan, Garrett derrière elle et moi sur sa gauche. Mes parents ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper étaient en binôme juste devant nous.

L'ambiance était bonne et les conversations allaient bon train même si les yeux d'Isabella scannaient régulièrement la foule présente sur la jetée. Rapidement, alors que nous n'avions pas remonté plus de la moitié de la file d'attente, elle tapota l'épaule de Jasper :

-Hey tu veux bien qu'on échange nos places ?

-Heu, ouais, pourquoi ?

Isabella se faufila de sorte à se retrouver aux côtés d'Alice.

-Et bien les gens autour de nous commencent à me reconnaître et à sortir leur téléphone. En soi c'est pas grave mais je préfère être prise en photo avec ma styliste plutôt que mon garde du corps dont j'aimerais garder l'identité secrète.

-Est-ce que ça serait pas plus simple au contraire que tout le monde sache qu'Eddy est là pour te protéger ? Questionna ma sœur. Comme ça, ça dissuade les gens de t'approcher, non ?

-Pour qu'ils cherchent des façons plus sournoises pour m'approcher ? Non merci !

-Dis-moi Bella, intervint mon futur beau-frère, tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître en fans bizarres.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face alors que sa bouche se béa. Je vis ses mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son sweat se poser sur la blessure faite par un de ses _fans bizarres_. Mon esprit tourna à plein régime à la recherche d'un sujet pour dévier la conversation :

-Au fait Jasper, t'en es où de l'ouverture de ton cabinet ?

Il haussa un sourcil, absolument pas dupe mais comprit ce que j'essayais de faire et parla longuement du complexe multidisciplinaire qu'il allait intégrer une fois son diplôme obtenu. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Isabella se détourner pour fixer le reflet de la lune sur la surface calme de l'océan.

Isabella sortit de sa poche nos tickets pour l'attraction qu'elle avait prévue en amont et il fut temps pour nous de monter dans les nacelles par binôme, les premiers à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur furent mes parents.

-Tiens, je te rends ta femme ! Décida Isabella en échangeant sa place avec Jasper de sorte à se retrouver à mes côtés.

Reconnaissants, les deux entrèrent dans la nacelle suivante, Garrett prendrait celle après nous. Notre plateforme arriva et Isabella et moi pénétrâmes dedans avant qu'elle ne se mette en branle. Nous prîmes très lentement de la hauteur dans le silence. Ma coloc me tournait le dos, faisant face à l'océan, ses mains posées sur la barrière métallique qui courait tout le long de la cabine.

Malgré ses cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos, je pus discerner ses épaules tressauter légèrement.

-Isabella ? Ça va pas ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle renifla bruyamment alors que ses épaules se secouèrent avec plus de force.

-Parle-moi, je peux pas t'aider si tu m'expliques pas ce qu'il se passe.

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille avant de poser mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Initialement tendue, Isabella relâcha chacun de ses muscles avant de se mouler contre mon corps. Nous fixions tous les deux les reflets de la lune sur les vagues fainéantes alors qu'Isabella tremblait dans mes bras, me faisant me sentir inutile. Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire qu'embrasser ses cheveux avant de laisser mon nez parmi eux afin de pouvoir inhaler cette odeur de jasmin que je chérissais tant.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée. -Sa voix chevrotante fendit mon cœur en deux.- Tout va trop vite, il se passe trop de choses. Tellement de monde compte sur moi, j'en peux plus.

Ses phrases sortaient de manière précipitée mais aucun sanglot ne hachura ses paroles.

-Chuuut…. C'est Jasper et ses questions pourries qui te mettent dans cet état ?

-Non ! Elle rit et je vis dans le reflet de la nacelle un sourire bref noyé sous les larmes.

-La soirée de demain ?

Sa tête bascula sur mon épaule et je n'eus que trop conscience de la proximité de ses lèvres.

-C'est la cérémonie, c'est Angela, mes parents, ta famille, les jumelles et Jade intubée, et toi...

-Moi ?

-Tu crois quoi, que tu peux me sortir que tu m'aimes depuis des mois et que je vais encaisser ça sans broncher ?

Alors voilà, on allait en parler ? Je pris le parti de l'humour pour faire tomber la pression :

-Alors premièrement je ne "t'ai pas sorti" ça, c'est toi qui as écouté aux portes…

-Edward, arrête. Fit elle en se retournant dans mes bras, se retrouvant à l'étroit contre moi, son souffle caressant mon visage.

Avec surprise, la nacelle s'immobilisa alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Nous nous tournâmes simultanément vers la sortie pour nous rendre compte que nous avions déjà fait le tour de la roue et qu'il était temps pour nous d'en sortir. Au lieu de cela, Isabella essuya grossièrement ses larmes et s'extirpa d'entre mes bras pour traverser la nacelle à grands pas afin de ficher sèchement un billet dans la main de l'employé qui gérait l'attraction :

-On fait un tour de plus ! Elle referma brusquement la porte vitrée et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je la voyais réellement agir comme une star capricieuse. On disait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la porte close.

En la regardant, je vis ma famille qui nous observait depuis la plateforme de la roue. Alice et Jasper affichaient un sourire entendu qui me tordit l'estomac.

-On parlait de la conversation que tu as surprise.

-Ah oui… Ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur la pointe de ses chaussures. On aurait mieux fait de sortir en fait.

-Ou on ferait mieux d'en parler une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle leva son visage anormalement fatigué vers moi et sa main passa avec lassitude parmi ses cheveux :

-T'aurais dû m'en parler bon sang ! -Nous y étions, l'abcès était en train d'éclater – J'ai trop de choses en tête pour m'occuper de ça, pour m'occuper de toi. -Elle commença à faire les cent pas nerveusement.- Tu te rends compte que tout le temps où toi tu étais amoureux de moi, j'étais persuadée que toi tu étais après Mike ! J'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question. -Elle darda ses yeux étincelants sur moi et j'avais la nette impression d'être en train de me faire disputer- Bien entendu, tu as toutes les qualités que je cherche chez un homme, je ne le nierai pas ! Mais il y aurait trop de choses à prendre en compte, il faut réfléchir à tout et puis….

Son esprit tournait à plein régime, j'étais persuadé de voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles si je la laissai déblatérer encore quelques secondes de plus, c'est pourquoi je parcourus la faible distance qui nous séparait pour poser un doigt léger sur ses lèvres dans le but de la faire taire.

-Isabella je ne te demande rien de tout cela, je ne te demande rien du tout. Je t'aime, et c'est tout, rien de plus. Maintenant tu le sais et j'aimerais que rien ne change entre nous en attendant que tu prennes une décision, même si ça veut dire que je dois attendre quarante ans pour apprendre que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ni rien du tout. Ça ne doit rien changer, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bien.

 **Promis, juré (je ne cracherai pas : je viens de faire le ménage !) Edward n'aura pas à attendre quarante ans pour apprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque hihi**


	37. Chapter 36

**Holaaaaa**

 **Est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes impatientes d'être en week-end ? Personnellement, chui KO**

 **Lau : Quoiii ? Edward et bella qui ont des soucis de communication ? ahahah On est d'accord, edward pouvait pas deviner. Maiiiiis Bella voulait juste bien faire ! (parce qu'elle est trop gentille ma bella *-* ahahahah)**

 **Lau bis XD : j'ai réussi à les faire parler, mes deux zozos ahahah**

 **OOOOOOH c'est adorable ce que tu me dis ! Et c'est vrai que tu as raison, j'ai regardé touuuus les téléfilms de Noel l'hiver dernier et c'est vrai que c'était bien cliché ahah et pour autant j'étais scotchée sur les trois quarts ahah**

 **Merci beaucoup beaucoup*-***

 **Nana 001 : ooh je suis contente ! *-* eeeeet la soirée n'est pas finie ! hihi**

 **Momo 6 : hihi c'est grâce à vous toutes, vous avez explosé mon compteur de commentaires XD il fallait bien que je te remercie ^^ la famille Cullen n'est pas encore partie hihi on va les garder avec nous encore quelques chapitres :-P Bella était tellement concentrée sur le fait qu'edward puisse passer un bon week-end qu'elle n'a pas pensé au fait que ca puisse se retourner contre elle :-/**

 **Ouiii hourraaaaa ils se sont enfin parlés ! ahahah**

 **Piran : OOOh merciiii *-* oui c'est assez surprenant comme nombre de reviews hihi je m'y fais toujours pas XD**

 **ouiiii ptit rapprochement ! j'ai été gentille ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :P**

 **Chapitre 36**

-Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Han, Hollywood Boulevard ! Alice sautilla sur la banquette de la limousine.

-Yeah ! Garrett, le Walk of Fame ! Fit Isabella en se retournant pour parler à mon suppléant pour le week-end avant d'actionner la fermeture de la vitre teintée qui nous séparait de lui. La limousine commença à s'éloigner de Santa Monica Baie pour s'insérer dans la circulation dense du centre-ville.

-C'est quoi le programme pour la journée de demain ?

-Et bien je kidnappe Alice pour… et bien pour les trois quarts de la journée. Pour vous, j'ai des places pour les studios Universal en VIP : ça peut être un moyen de passer une journée sympa.

-Et voir les décors de Jurassic Parc ? Fit mon père avec une fébrilité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-C'est ça !

-Oh ça serait fantastique !

-Bien ! Alors qui partira aux studios ?

Mon père leva sa main avec précipitation et la cogna contre le plafond de la limousine, on put tous entendre ses phalanges craquer.

-Oh Carlisle, est-ce que ça va ? Paniqua Isabella, ses yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, oui. Rit-il en secouant brièvement sa main pour dissiper la douleur. Tout ça pour dire que moi je suis partant ! Esmée, chérie ?

-Moi je te suivrais où que tu ailles mon amour !

-Ok donc deux personnes, Jasper tu voudras les accompagner ?

-Moi -fit mon beau-frère- je resterai avec Eddy, on va devoir se parler tous les deux.

J'haussai un sourcil sous la surprise alors qu'Isabella portait son attention sur moi :

-Tu comptes faire quoi demain ?

-Je reste avec toi !

-Bon ben deux places pour les studios, très bien !

La limousine ralentit doucement et un regard au travers des fenêtres nous appris que nous venions d'arriver le long de Hollywood Boulevard. Le trottoir gris moucheté particulièrement éclairé par les lampadaires présentait de manière régulière les fameuses étoiles roses dédicacées aux stars de cinéma. Une foule conséquente de badauds allait et venait sur l'avenue de sorte à ce que circuler parmi eux allait être épique.

Alice n'attendit pas que Garrett ait fait le tour de la limousine pour ouvrir la portière et se précipiter dehors. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Jasper puis mes parents. Je sortis à mon tour de l'habitacle, me laissant être surpris par la chaleur de l'atmosphère, et tendis galamment ma main pour aider Isabella à s'extraire du véhicule mais ma prise resta suspendue dans le vide.

Je passai ma tête à l'intérieur de la limousine pour voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je compris instantanément qu'il y avait trop de monde pour elle et qu'elle était en train d'hyper ventiler.

-Hey, on vous laisse faire le tour de l'avenue : il fait trop chaud pour nous dehors !

Je me glissai à nouveau sur la banquette mais fus surpris que voir que mes proches firent de même. Jasper me coula un regard entendu et je me dis que la journée en tête à tête avec lui le lendemain allait être particulièrement longue. Alice expliqua pourquoi ils nous avaient rejoint :

-En fait, moi je prendrais bien une glace !

-Pareil ! Renchérit ma mère !

Personne ne fut dupe, ils avaient bien remarqué qu'Isabella avait eu un blocage et celle-ci avait compris que ça n'avait pas été discret. Cependant rien ne fut dit à part les consignes pour Garrett :

-On file chez Amorino à Beverly Hills. Vous verrez leurs glaces sont délicieuses !

Cette fois, le trajet fut particulièrement silencieux sans être tendu pour autant, chacun observait la ville qui s'étendait au travers des vitres. Mes doigts se faufilèrent sur la banquette jusqu'à se mêler à ceux d'Isabella. Même si elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul -au contraire, sa prise était ferme- je n'osai pas croiser son regard et me focalisai sur les lumières nocturnes de la citée des anges.

Rapidement, la limousine sortit du centre-ville pour s'enfoncer dans la banlieue proche jusqu'à stopper devant une devanture basique, faite de baies vitrées et de structures métalliques noires. L'enseigne, sur un fond de couleur cappuccino, était accrochée au-dessus d'un auvent rétracté et le tout avait l'air convivial et accueillant.

Cette fois, personne n'eut de soucis pour sortir, l'attrait de la glace ayant motivé tout le monde. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les sept installés autour d'une table, répartis sur deux blanquettes confortables en cuir et Isabella juchée sur un tabouret au bout de la table.

Il y avait peu de clients, ce qui nous facilitait les choses : Isabella ne cherchait même pas à être discrète et à passer inaperçue. L'ambiance était agréable et à part la présence de Garrett, tout était parfait. J'aimais profondément voir mes mondes réunis ainsi, d'autant que chacun semblait extrêmement bien s'entendre.

Lorsque le personnel de la boutique reconnut Isabella, ils se pressèrent pour prendre notre commande qui arriva bien vite. A part Isabella qui avait préféré prendre une salade de fruits estivale, nous avions tous opté pour leurs célèbres cônes à la renommée mondiale : les différents parfums de glace étaient agencés sous la forme d'une rosace particulièrement appétissante et colorée.

Alice ne put résister à l'envie de photographier sa rose pour en faire profiter tous ses followers, ce qui donna une idée à Isabella qui enjamba le dossier de la banquette de sorte à se retrouver aux côtés de ma sœur, nous obligeant Jasper et moi à nous déplacer le temps de quelques secondes.

-Tu prêtes ? Implora-t-elle en tendant la main vers ma glace mangue-coco. Je fis semblant de bouder en la lui tendant.

Elle dégaina son téléphone et pencha sa tête vers Alice, de sorte à ce qu'elles prennent la pose et donna un coup de langue à mon sorbet au moment où elle se photographia. Elles prirent plusieurs selfies avant de pianoter avec frénésie sur leur portable de sorte à poster les clichés sur les réseaux sociaux. Être une star ne s'improvisait pas, visiblement.

Une fois leur shooting improvisé terminé, elle lécha une dernière fois ma glace avant de me la rendre à regret : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus que goûter une glace à la veille d'une cérémonie aussi capitale que celle des American Music Awards. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était parfaite même avec une dose de sucre dans le sang... Elle quitta notre banquette en se hissant sur le dossier et passa de l'autre côté afin de rejoindre son tabouret de sorte à ce que tout le monde soit installé le plus confortablement possible.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour mes enfants !

-Hum ? Répondit Isabella, la bouche pleine de papaye.

-Que ce soit pour Eddy ou Aly' c'est formidable. Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils travaillent pour vous.

Isabella déglutit bruyamment et j'étais persuadé que l'image mentale qu'Alice avait construite de la jeune femme en prenait un coup. Il me tardait de voir ma soeur observer sa star préférée en train de manger une pizza !

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est une connaissance de mon frère qui m'a présenté votre fils et c'est son CV qui m'a fait l'engager, quant à Alice, c'est Edward qui a fait sa pub. Moi je fais que signer les chèques, hein !

-Ne soyez pas modeste ! Vous choyez mon fils comme s'il était de votre famille et vous faites une publicité phénoménale à Aly' !

-Et bien je fais la pub que les créations d'Alice méritent quant à Edward… -Elle pencha par-dessus la table jusqu'à poser sa main sur mon épaule et commença à rire de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire : c'est vrai que je le considère comme mon second frère !

Je la fusillai des yeux, non pas parce que j'étais blessé mais parce que je savais parfaitement qu'elle venait de dire ça uniquement à cause de la conversation que nous avions eu dans la nacelle au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique.

-Je reste persuadée qu'une autre célébrité n'aurait pas été aussi bienveillante avec mes bébés.

Isabella fit la moue, gênée, et fit tourner les derniers morceaux de fruits dans sa coupelle avec sa petite cuillère.

Sans surprise, nos glaces furent rapidement englouties, de même que la salade de fruits d'Isabella, et nous nous mîmes en route pour l'hôtel : la nuit était déjà bien avancée et promettait déjà d'être particulièrement courte.

…

Mon réveil sonna trop fort et trop tôt.

Isabella avait fait des folies lorsqu'elle avait réservé la chambre d'hôtel. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un immense salon décoré de blanc écru et ponctué, grâce aux rideaux et à quelques coussins répartis sur deux canapés disposés l'un en face de l'autre, de touches marron chocolat. C'était à la fois épuré et distingué, sans en faire trop. D'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur une terrasse avec vue mer.

Sur la gauche comme sur la droite se trouvaient deux grandes chambres avec salle de bain privative. Il y avait eu toute une conversation lors de notre arrivée, la veille, concernant la _quatrième_ chambre : bien évidemment une d'entre elles avait été attribuée à mes parents, une autre à Alice et Jasper. Une autre pour Isabella, et il ne restait plus que Garrett et moi à placer pour les deux nuits suivantes. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans chacune des chambres.

Isabella avait alors placé son bras sur mon épaule :

-Plusieurs choix s'offrent à toi : ou tu dors sur un des canapés dans le salon, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils se déplient, ou tu dors _avec_ Garrett -Elle avait sournoisement appuyé le "avec"- ou l'un de vous deux dort avec moi….

-Et bien je crois que je vais dormir avec toi ! J'avais répondu un peu trop vite, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Oui comme… comme un frère, hein Eddy ! Cette fois ce fut Isabella qui fit rire tout le monde.

J'avais donc passé ma nuit avec elle mais avais été bien trop fatigué pour savourer simplement la situation. Même le bruit des vaguelettes au pied de l'hôtel ne m'avait pas empêché de dormir.

J'ouvris un œil pour découvrir qu'Isabella avait déjà quitté le lit, sa place était froide. Je m'extirpai difficilement des draps pour arriver dans le salon en pyjama et échevelé. Ma surprise fut complète lorsque je tombai sur les trois femmes de ma vie emmitouflées dans des peignoirs moelleux et visiblement confortables. Leurs cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans des serviettes de toilettes torsadées mais le plus surprenant était leur visage recouvert d'une matière blanchâtre et épaisse.

Elles avaient toutes les trois posé leurs pieds sur la table basse face à elles et leurs orteils étaient prisonniers de ces fameux séparateurs qu'Isabella sortait à chaque pédicure. Alice et ma mère avaient un verre de smoothie à la main alors qu'Isabella se contentait d'une bouteille d'eau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! Crièrent-elles simultanément avec un grand sourire malgré leur masque facial.

\- Merci ! Grommelais-je, engourdi par le sommeil.

-Déjà levé ?

-Mouais, grommelais-je en frottant ma nuque : c'est le réveil.

-T'aurais dû dormir Edward, ça va être un peu long pour toi aujourd'hui, fit ma coloc en pinçant ses lèvres.

-T'es pas crédible avec ton truc sur le visage ! Râlais-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé qui leur faisait face.

-Je peux te faire le même si tu veux, ça sera ton cadeau ! Ses yeux pétillèrent et j'aurais pris peur si j'avais été un peu plus réveillé.

-Non, non ça va aller. Je vais juste attendre que ce soit l'heure de partir au théâtre.

-On décolle juste dans douze heures…

-Ça me va très bien !

Elle me tendit la carte du room service ainsi que le téléphone de la suite afin que je commande mon petit déjeuner alors qu'elle entama sa manucure.

Garrett, Jasper et mon père me rejoignirent assez rapidement avant de me souhaiter, à leur tour, un joyeux anniversaire et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner entre gars, malgré l'odeur des vernis à ongles. Les femmes retirèrent leur masque et mes parents nous quittèrent tôt dans la matinée pour avoir le temps de visiter l'intégralité des studio Universal et Garrett, dans le souci de ne déranger personne, retourna dans sa chambre.

Plus le temps passait et plus Isabella se refermait comme une coquille. Même si elle cherchait à le cacher, il était évident à mes yeux que le stress était en train de la ronger.

-Bon nous on va faire les essayages et tout plein de trucs de filles alors on vous laisse, hein ! Fit soudainement Alice en se levant d'un bond du canapé en tapant dans ses mains. Elle était en train de réaliser le rêve de sa vie : apprêter Isabella Swan pour une cérémonie. J'étais pas sûr que la star ait conscience de ce qu'elle avait proposé à ma sœur.

Isabella se leva et précéda Alice pour se rendre dans la chambre de cette dernière en retirant la serviette qui emprisonnait ses cheveux qui tombèrent en une masse lourde et humide dans son dos. Alice, elle, attendit que sa nouvelle amie ne quitte la pièce pour s'adresser à moi :

-Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Dis toujours !

-Quoi que tu aies prévu, ne te rases pas !

-Hein ? Mais je peux pas aller aux Awards comme ça ! -Mes doigts passèrent sur mes joues et mon menton pour constater le désastre qu'Alice voulait que je garde -Ca fait au moins trois jours que j'ai pas pu me raser !

-C'est bien pour ça que tu dois pas y toucher ! Crois moi, tu me remercieras !

Elle rejoignit sa chambre en sautillant et s'y enferma pour un long moment. J'haussai un sourcil en me tournant vers Jasper qui haussa les épaules :

\- Je la côtoie tous les jours et malgré ça je ne la comprends toujours pas !

\- Et moi j'ai passé vingt ans de ma vie avec elle et c'est toujours un mystère pour moi !

Nous rîmes tous les deux en nous affalant un peu plus confortablement dans les canapés avant d'allumer l'écran plat suspendu sur le même pan de mur que la porte d'entrée. Après avoir longuement zappé, nous finîmes sur une chaîne people -et c'était assez étrange pour nous deux de regarder cela alors qu'Alice n'était pas dans la pièce pour nous y forcer- qui parlait non-stop des Music Awards. C'était un événement incontournable dans le monde du showbiz, encore plus dans celui de la musique, et personne ne voulait rater la moindre information. Les journalistes parlaient des précédents vainqueurs, des personnes qui seraient présentes le soir même, leur actualité et toutes ces choses...

J'avais bien conscience que Jasper était resté à l'hôtel parce qu'il voulait me parler mais je redoutais tellement le sujet que je préférais me plonger dans le monde des ragots, jusqu'à ce que le sujet des journalistes soit Isabella... Son dernier album, le prochain, ses futures fiançailles avec Mike... Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant aux nœuds à l'estomac que m'avait causé ce mariage qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

\- Eddyroudoudou... Jasper attira mon attention des clichés d'Isabella qui défilaient sur l'écran, cette femme était vraiment splendide !

\- Non mais sincèrement, il vient d'où ce surnom ?

\- Je sais pas il m'est venu à l'esprit au moment où je t'ai vu au resto !

\- Alors oublie le !

\- A une condition !

Je me redressai avant de le fixer. Nous y étions, cette fameuse conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir. Qu'avait-il à me dire sur Isabella ? Allait-il me conseiller de prendre mes distances ?

\- J'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Oui, j'avais bien compris, lance toi maintenant parce que j'en peux plus d'attendre.

Ne pas savoir était en train de me tuer !

\- Je voudrais demander ta sœur en mariage. Chuchota-t-il non pas de peur qu'Alice, de l'autre côté du salon, enfermée dans sa chambre d'où on pouvait distinguer une musique bien trop forte, ne puisse l'entendre, mais plus par peur de ma réaction.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as pas voulu sortir ?

\- Ben ouais, quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien ! Je me rallongeais sur le canapé, soulagé. Ca fait quelques mois qu'Alice m'a parlé de la possibilité que tu la demandes en mariage, et crois moi, je suis super heureux pour vous ! C'est pour quand cette demande ?

\- A la base je voulais faire ça le jour de sa remise de diplôme, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre. Je pense que je ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps. J'ai failli faire ça hier soir dans la grande roue, mais je voulais pouvoir t'en parler avant. Bref, je sais pas vraiment quand, mais ça va plus tarder.

\- Sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et Alice va être folle de joie... enfin encore plus que d'habitude, hein !

\- Ouais, faudra que je prévois des boules quies !

\- Oh que oui !

La pression retomba pour nous deux et nous fixâmes à nouveau l'écran où il était toujours question d'Isabella.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ça donne quoi avec Isabella ? C'est marrant de vous voir agir tous les deux, vous semblez particulièrement proches ! En tout cas, plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu !

\- Tu sais que je suis tenu au secret professionnel et que je ne peux rien te dire !

\- Tu sais que moi aussi ! Tu peux me confier ce que tu veux, personne n'en saura rien : ni Isabella, ni Alice, même sous la torture !

Je fixai Jasper, cherchant ce que je pourrais ou non lui dire...

\- Elle a surpris une conversation...

\- Quel genre de conversation ?

\- Le genre que j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'entende pas...

Comment lui parler de notre matinée de la veille sans impliquer Mike et leurs fiançailles qui n'auraient jamais lieu ?

\- Je parlais avec quelqu'un dont tu ne sauras rien -oui comme ça c'était clair et je savais qu'il était assez intelligent pour savoir que si je ne lui en parlais pas c'était pour une bonne raison- et j'ai confié des choses qui la concernaient elle.

\- Et elle a entendu des brides ou...

\- Elle a tout entendu, ça m'a été confirmé.

\- Ok. Et tu disais quoi ? Que c'était la pire patronne du monde ?

\- Plutôt que j'étais raide dingue amoureux d'elle depuis des mois et que je voulais l'épouser, lui faire des gosses et tout...

\- T'as pas dit ça ?

\- Si, si...

\- Et elle a dit quoi ?

 _Elle avait dit quoi ? ah oui..._

\- Qu'elle avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais !

\- C'est moche !

\- Je sais !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Jasper ne change de sujet :

\- Je sais que tu es sous secret professionnel, mais je me trompe si je dis qu'elle a déjà croisé un fan malintentionné et que depuis elle a développé une certaine aversion pour la foule ?

Il ferait un excellent psychologue !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te répondre...

\- Sache juste que si j'ai raison, il faudrait qu'elle se fasse suivre si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Ça me plaisait énormément de voir qu'il se faisait du souci pour la femme que j'aimais alors qu'il venait tout juste de la rencontrer.

\- T'inquiète. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Autant je n'avais rien le droit de dire, autant je pouvais le laisser faire les déductions qu'il voulait.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Alice qui sortit précipitamment de la chambre, la musique hurlait fortement alors que la porte resta ouverte :

\- Les gars on a besoin de vous !

\- Oui chérie ?

\- Il nous faut votre avis de mâles !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes robes ?

Alice avait fait le pari d'amener les robes pour la soirée sans les avoir préalablement montrées à Isabella, c'était prendre le risque qu'elle les refuse au dernier moment !

\- On a un souci... de taille je dirai. Je ne vous influence pas mais dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, Isabella sortit de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et formaient cette masse épaisse et floue que j'appréciais tant. Je savais qu'Alice allait les travailler et je le regrettais déjà parce qu'elle était terriblement... sexy ainsi. Son corps magnifique, svelte et attrayant était à peine recouvert d'une splendide robe bustier rouge écarlate. Le tissu était tellement moulant qu'aucune place n'était laissée à l'imagination et irisé de sorte à réfléchir la moindre lumière qui rencontrait la robe. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant des jambes infiniment longues et fines qui se terminaient par deux chaussures ouvertes, vertigineuses et réhaussées par de légères plateformes. Des lanières s'entrecroisaient depuis ses talons jusqu'au haut de ses chevilles.

 _Seigneur, faites qu'elle garde ses chaussures tout au long de sa vie !_

Soudainement, je me sentis ridicule à être toujours en pyjama vautré dans le canapé mais Isabella ne s'en soucia nullement : elle traversa le salon à grandes enjambées avant de monter d'un mouvement fluide sur la table basse, sans se préoccuper des reliefs de notre petit déjeuner :

\- Votre avis !

\- Tu es parfaite ! Sortit tout seul, sans que je ne prenne le temps de réfléchir. Isabella me fusilla d'un regard froid.

\- Et objectivement ?

Je m'assis droitement sur le canapé, m'appuyant sur le dossier, sans la lâcher des yeux, même si ceux-ci se fixaient plus sur ses jambes -et ses pieds !- que sur la robe.

\- Je vois pas ce qui dérange, fit Jasper, tentant de désamorcer un hypothétique conflit naissant.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Isabella en se retournant vivement vers lui. J'eus peur qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, juchée sur ses hauts talons, mais elle semblait particulièrement à l'aise.

\- Dis-moi plutôt à quel moment tu vas porter cette robe.

\- Ah ! Un début de réflexion intelligente ! -Je ne me vexai pas, je savais qu'elle était particulièrement tendue et ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.- C'est pour interpréter _Side to Side._

\- Ok. Du coup, je trouve la tenue adaptée, les chaussures magnifiques. Personnellement j'adorerais que tu gardes tes cheveux comme ça pour chanter mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas.

\- Oh, Eddy, on s'en fiche de tout ça. La robe ? T'en pense quoi ?

Elle descendit de la table basse pour rejoindre rapidement Alice et se saisir de son téléphone portable pour pianoter dessus jusqu'à trouver sa propre chanson dans la playlist de ma sœur, mettre en route le morceau qu'elle allait chanter dans la soirée avant de jeter le téléphone sur le canapé sur lequel j'étais installé et remonter sur la table.

La musique puis les paroles emplirent l'air alors que les pieds d'Isabella bougeaient déjà en rythme sur le bois. Je savais qu'elle était capable de danser avec les chaussures les plus hautes jamais créées, au pire, si elles lui faisaient mal elle pouvait toujours les retirer, ce n'était donc pas ça le problème. J'essayais de la visualiser sur scène, et ça fit tilt.

\- C'est à cause de la longueur de la robe ?

\- Ah ! Firent les jeunes femmes simultanément, mais Isabella fit taire ma sœur en pointant son index vers elle : Attends, il a rien dit.

\- Edward, c'est quoi le problème, c'est trop court ou pas assez ?

Je revisualisais la façon qu'avait Isabella de danser sur scène aux côtés de Daddy Yankee, lorsque sa carrière était concernée de près.

\- Je sais pas qui je vais vexer en répondant, mais je pense qu'il faudrait raccourcir un peu le bas.

\- Ah tu vois ! Même ton frère le dit ! Alors maintenant fais le parce que je te paie pour ça ! -Isabella, sur les nerfs, commença à ouvrir la glissière sur son côté droit sans se soucier que l'on puisse la voir à moitié nue.

\- Mais Bella, n'oublie pas que tu ne porteras pas de sous-vêtements !

\- Bien sûr que si et c'est pour ça que tu vas me faire le plaisir de raccourcir cette robe !

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans la chambre alors qu'Isabella n'attendit pas d'être hors de vue pour retirer la robe et apparaître dans de ravissants sous vêtement noirs en dentelle.

Jasper, les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers moi, choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant nous :

\- Se mettre dans cet état pour quelques centimètres de plus ou de moins, c'est bien un truc de gonzesse ça, hein !

 **Personnellement, j'adoooooore la scène de la robe XD**

 **N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? N'est-ce pas** _ **trop**_ **mignon ? Trop calme ? Et je fais quoi quand c'est trop calme ?**

 **Tempète sur L.A. prévue vendredi prochain ! *-***

 **je vais pas teaser le prochain chapitre parce qu'il s'y passe trop de choses et que je ne saurais pas quoi vous faire lire mais sachez d'avance que le prochain est mon préféré *-* et ça fait des moiiiiiiiiiis que j'attends vos reviews dessus. ahah**

 **bisous :-***


	38. Chapter 37

**Hellooooo**

 **Guest : sur le tapis rouge ? Et Miky alors ? Ton idée me plaît beaucoup, ne serait-ce que pour imaginer la tête d'Edward ahah**

 **Piran : Coucou ! Ouiiii, Bella a un petit caractère bien à elle, je ne sais pas d'où elle tient ça ! ahah J'aime ménager un peu de suspens, mais promis, je n'ai pas survendu ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré toute fic confondue hihi**

 **Catbl2014 : le quotidien mouvementé ? Je connais ça aussi et compatis entièrement hihihi Oooh je suis contente que tu apprécies le déroulement de l'histoire ! La consécration de leur couple ? Baaaah et je fais quoi de ma dernière dizaine de chapitres ? Hein ahahah (Jasper? je l'adooore ! hihi )**

 **Momo6 : j'avoue que le chapitre précédent était bien calme ! maiiiis il faut bien un peu de calme avant de tout ficher en l'air ! 0:-) On est d'accord, Bella a un tout petit peu oublié qu'Edward avait besoin de tout contrôler... c'est ce qui arrive quand on veut être trop gentil ! hihi**

 **Lau : Hiiii je te confirme qu'Edward va beaucoup l'aimer sur scène ahahah Pourquoi une tempête ? mais parce que sinon c'est trop calme ! j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! *-***

 **Maintenant installez-vous confortablement, petite boisson chaude dans les mains, quelle soit infusée, chocolatée ou caféinée, un petit plaid sur les épaules et appréciez...**

 **Ca fait des moiiiiiiis que j'attends vos reviews sur CE chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 37**

Angela, dans une ravissante robe longue et vaporeuse couleur crème nous rejoignit dans l'après-midi, en compagnie de ses parents. Les présentations furent rapides puisque Isabella et Alice étaient toujours enfermées comme si la star avait besoin d'être autant... retravaillée. Ma sœur n'avait-elle pas compris qu'Isabella n'avait pas besoin de tout cela et que plus elle était naturelle et plus elle était magnifique ?

Jasper et moi avions fait appel au room service pour avoir de quoi grignoter avant de partir au Microsolft Theater et nous eûmes le temps de faire connaissance avec les parents Weber avant que mes propres parents n'arrivent des studios Universal, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Alice et Isabella durent entendre les éclats de voix puisqu'elles nous rejoignirent au salon.

Ma sœur avait enfilé une robe marron étrangement assortie aux lourds rideaux qui semblaient tomber du plafond de chaque côté des baies vitrées de notre suite, la soie côtoyait la dentelle de manière harmonieuse. Elle était magnifique et j'étais fier d'être son frère.

Elle vit nos tenues à tous et hocha la tête, fière des décisions qu'elle avait prises pour nous, elle avait même choisi comment habiller la famille Weber, le tout aux frais d'Isabella. Cette dernière avait quitté la magnifique robe rouge pour laquelle il avait fallu notre avis pour s'emmitoufler dans un des épais peignoirs de l'hôtel qui dévoilait ses jambes. Alice avait longuement travaillé les cheveux de la jeune femme jusqu'à créer un chignon savamment structuré, quelques mèches s'en échappaient et avait été bouclées pour former des anglaises.

Ma sœur lui avait créé un _smoky eyes_ bleu foncé et noir qui allait bien à ma star préférée mais qui n'était pas assez naturel à mes yeux. En revanche, son teint et ses lèvres avaient été très légèrement retouchés et j'appréciais ça.

Alice prit place à côté de Jasper alors qu'Isabella se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil entre les deux canapés, juste à ma gauche, me laissant tout le loisir d'observer ses pieds nus dont elle avait coloré les ongles de ses orteils en une teinte bleue nuit.

\- Rho comme vous êtes tous beaux !

\- C'est pour toi qu'on est tous aussi bien apprêté !

\- Et ça me touche vraiment ! Déclara Isabella en joignant sincèrement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était à fleur de peau alors qu'elle avait, objectivement, toutes les chances de remporter les deux prix pour lesquels elle était nominée.

Par la suite, elle se fit silencieuse, passant son temps à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, son regard perdu dans le vague, alors que les conversations allaient bon train : Alice énumérait toutes les stars qu'elle espérait croiser au cours de la soirée alors que Jasper et ma mère tentaient vainement de la canaliser.

Mon regard dévia sur Isabella qui était éteinte et un peu trop pâle malgré le blush appliqué par ma sœur. Je tendis ma main jusqu'à effleurer son genou par-dessus le peignoir :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sursauta avant de me faire une grimace :

\- Suis moi !

Elle se leva gracieusement avant de se saisir de mon poignet et de me traîner jusque dans notre chambre. Elle prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle et mon esprit se tortura aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Je pris soin de ne pas regarder le lit dont les draps étaient toujours défaits.

Isabella interrompit mes pensées d'une toute petite voix :

-Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais. -Elle observait attentivement sa manucure et semblait si fragile que j'avais juste envie de la prendre entre mes bras pour ne jamais la relâcher.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête avec ferveur. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi et au lieu de ça... Sa main désigna vaguement la chambre de l'hôtel et je ne tins plus, je franchis le peu d'espace qui nous séparait avant de la serrer entre mes bras. Les siens passèrent instantanément autour de mon cou alors que son menton trouva sa place sur mon épaule.

\- Dis pas ça, tu as fait venir toute ma famille à L.A., tu as organisé notre virée d'hier soir, tu t'es occupée d'organiser pleins d'activités pour mes proches, et tu trouves franchement que tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Et toi, aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu as, hein ?

Je me reculais légèrement de sorte à pouvoir ancrer mes yeux dans les siens :

\- J'ai ma famille et ma patronne réunies au même endroit, et c'est le plus beau cadeau !

Elle haussa les yeux au plafond. Une chose était sûre : elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle !

\- Et en plus, je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

\- C'est normal ça, c'est une grosse soirée pour ta carrière. C'est logique que tu sois tendue ! Je serais un imbécile si je t'en voulais pour ça.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête avant de reposer son menton sur mon épaule. Mes bras se firent plus fermes autour de sa taille alors que ses doigts jouaient négligemment avec mes cheveux sur ma nuque.

\- Edward ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il se passera quoi si je gagne rien ce soir ?

\- Et bien en rentrera à l'hôtel et on fera livrer un maximum de pizzas, Alice hallucinera quand elle verra l'appétit que tu as. On passera tous une bonne soirée et je te répèterai inlassablement à quel point tu as été formidable sur scène et à quel point j'ai aimé tes chaussures avec les lanières.

Son petit corps fut secoué par un rire.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? En sachant que c'est incroyablement égoïste.

\- Tu as bien le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois, d'autant plus lors d'un jour comme celui-là.

Elle se recula quelque peu pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore, si je ne gagne rien ?

Je sentis un large sourire étirer mes lèvres. J'avais un sourire idiot, je le savais, mais je ne m'en souciai pas.

\- Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours.

Sa main glissa de ma nuque jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour venir caresser ma joue pas rasée.

\- Et... -Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis mal assuré et tremblotant- est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de terriblement égoïste ?

\- Tu as fait se déplacer toute ma famille, alors oui, tu peux te permettre ce que tu veux.

Elle me fit un maigre sourire avant de lever légèrement la tête. Son souffle effleurait ma peau et ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Son pouce caressa ma joue et j'ignorais si c'était une bonne chose que je ne me sois pas rasé. Elle pressa son petit corps contre le mien et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, doucement, tendrement, légères comme une plume. Isabella se recula un peu pour ancrer son regard au mien avant de plonger à nouveau sur ma bouche avec urgence. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux et les tirèrent légèrement, suffisamment pour me faire grogner contre ses lèvres qui s'écartèrent pour laisser sa langue venir quémander un accès à la mienne. Elles se trouvèrent, se caressèrent et bataillaient l'une contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas aussi doux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, c'était... torride, sauvage. Si je n'avais pas eu autant peur que ma sœur ne nous étripe pour avoir froissé mon costume et décoiffé Isabella, je l'aurais renversée sur le lit défait.

Nous nous reculâmes après quelques instants, nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient et j'étais persuadé que les miens en faisaient de même.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas moi ! Contrais-je en glissant une de mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, par-dessus le peignoir trop épais de l'hôtel.

\- Je sais pas ce que ça voulait dire...

\- Et si on disait que c'était juste mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête avant de souffler :

\- Et un porte-bonheur pour ce soir ?

\- Et un porte-bonheur pour ce soir !

Elle reposa son menton sur mon épaule alors que mon nez frôlait son cou, s'imprégnant de son parfum.

\- Il faut que j'aille me préparer...

\- Quoi, tu n'y vas pas comme ça ? Fis-je en tentant sans succès de réprimer un sourire.

\- Alice me tuerait et... elle me fait peur ! Confessa-t-elle en grimaçant. En tout cas, -elle s'éloigna de moi et le froid m'envahit- elle a fait du très bon travail avec toi, j'aime beaucoup !

Ma sœur m'avait imposé un costume violet... Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé qu'un smoking de cette couleur puisse exister, à part peut-être pour défiler lors d'une gay-pride, mais elle avait osé et m'avait frappé l'épaule de revers de sa main quand j'avais grimacé en voyant le tissu. Même si la teinte était foncée et élégante, elle n'en restait pas moins... violette !

Ma surprise avait été totale lorsque j'avais fini de batailler avec les différentes pièces du costume pour me regarder dans un des miroirs de la suite : je m'étais alors juré de ne plus jamais douter de ma sœur ! Oui c'était violet mais ça m'allait tellement bien...

Ma chemise était blanche alors que ma cravate et mon gilet étaient noirs, et faisaient ressortir ma veste dont la coupe m'allait impeccablement. J'ignorais comment Alice avait pu avoir mes mensurations, mais le smoking me mettait incroyablement en avant.

\- J'ai eu interdiction de me raser, c'est une bonne chose ou pas ? -Isabella me fit un large sourire avant de poser quelques millisecondes ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Oh que oui ! Elle quitta la pièce dans un éclat de rire.

 **...**

La cérémonie avait été riche en surprises et en rebondissements et c'est épuisés que nous avions rejoint l'hôtel. Angela et ses parents étaient repartis de leurs côtés, logeant dans un autre établissement.

\- Alors, des projets à venir Isabella ? Demanda mon père alors que nous pénétrâmes dans la suite.

\- Dormir ! Je suis vannée ! Trop d'émotions pour moi ce soir !

\- Ouais, pareil pour moi ! S'exclama ma sœur qui avait enfin arrêté de sautiller dans tous les sens.

Isabella éclata de rire avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne :

\- Un conseil, attends demain matin avant de rallumer ton téléphone parce que tu vas être harcelée de commandes. Fini le temps libre pour toi ma belle !

\- Ouais ben je vais faire une grâce mat' avant que ça ne soit plus possible pour moi !

\- Tu as tout compris, bienvenue dans mon monde !

Elles rirent une fois de plus avant que chacun ne se sépare pour aller se coucher : la nuit était déjà bien entamée et la journée avait été longue.

Isabella et moi entrâmes dans notre chambre et elle déposa au sol son sac qui contenait toutes les affaires dont elle avait eu besoin dans les vestiaires.

\- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. Fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le ventre sur le lit qui avait été refait durant notre absence. Elle n'avait enlevé ni la très petite robe rouge qu'elle n'avait plus quittée depuis son interprétation de _Side to Side_ , ni ses chaussures à lanières qui allaient agrémenter un grand nombre de mes rêves.

\- Excellente ! C'était probablement le meilleur de mes anniversaires !

Malgré son visage enfouit dans la literie et ses cheveux qui barraient son visage, j'aperçus qu'elle haussait un sourcil :

\- Probablement ?

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu jaloux à quelques reprises, confessais-je en m'allongeant à ses côtés, sans avoir quitté mon costume, ni mes chaussures : je n'en n'avais plus la force.

\- Hum... Je pense savoir de quoi tu parles ! Elle rit à mes dépends mais je ne pus lui en vouloir tellement son rire était cristallin et chaleureux. Ça te rassure si je te dis que tu es le seul homme que j'ai embrassé de la soirée ?

Je dégageais délicatement les quelques mèches qui m'empêchaient d'admirer son visage pour découvrir qu'elle arborait un large sourire.

\- J'espère bien que j'étais le seul à fêter mon anniversaire.

\- J'en sais rien... tout ce que je peux dire c'est que s'il y en avait eu d'autres, ils auraient juste eu une poignée de main !

\- Tant mieux pour moi. Mon regard partit sur le plafond alors que je passais mes mains derrière ma tête. Peut-être que je peux avoir un nouveau cadeau...

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un demi sourire.

\- Eddy, il est cinq heures du mat', ton anniversaire est déjà fini !

\- Hey ! Fis-je semblant d'être vexé. Mes doigts s'ancrèrent dans ses hanches pour la chatouiller et elle éclata de rire. Je perdais tout professionnalisme mais Garrett n'était-il pas présent lors de ce séjour pour permettre cela ?

\- Traître ! Hurla-t-elle en riant, tentant de se retourner sur le dos pour se défendre. La pauvre oubliait que malgré son entraînement sportif, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, mon corps écrasant partiellement le mien.

\- Et maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Bien ! Elle leva les yeux, l'air blasé en tentant de réprimer un sourire. Embrasse-moi et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Dit comme ça, ça me fait pas envie ! La taquinais-je en reprenant ma place à ses côtés, mes mains à nouveau sous ma tête.

J'aimais profondément la voir ainsi, détendue et joueuse. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

\- Han ! S'insurgea-t-elle se redressant avant de poser ses avant-bras sur mon torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Et là ? Sa voix se fit soudainement plus suave. Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?

\- Toujours !

Ses lèvres se firent douces et retenues sur les miennes. Je savais que nous n'irons pas plus loin, mais je m'en fichais, ça m'allait très bien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de pousser les choses tant que ses idées n'étaient pas claires et j'avais conscience qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour me faire de la place dans sa vie, en attendant je prenais tout ce qu'elle avait à me donner.

Elle se recula et je passais mes doigts sur sa joue.

\- Okay, c'était mon plus bel anniversaire !

\- Tant mieux !

Elle me sourit avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, encore vêtus, ses chaussures à lanières toujours à ses pieds.

 **...**

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers mes paupières et je m'étirai lascivement sous les draps, le parfum de jasmin emplissant mes narines. Je me tournais sur le côté pour étreindre ma star préférée mais ne trouvais qu'une place vide et une literie froide.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut avant de scanner la pièce pour ne la voir nulle part. Mon regard se posa à côté de la porte donnant sur le salon pour découvrir que le sac qu'elle avait déposé en arrivant la veille avait disparu.

Je sortis du lit d'un bond et déboulai dans le salon pour trouver mes parents, Alice et Jasper assis autour de la table basse, le visage fermé. Ma sœur ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que j'avais dormi dans mon smoking et qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe en étant ainsi froissé, je sus alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans un mot, Alice me tendit une enveloppe fermée dont je m'emparai aussitôt, la tension m'assaillant. "Edward" était inscrit sur le papier et je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture d'Isabella. Un regard circulaire m'apprit que Garrett n'était pas dans le salon mais que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte.

 _C'est quoi ce bazar ?_

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé au côté de ma mère et décachetai l'enveloppe, la boule au ventre.

 _"Edward._

 _Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui va suivre, et je suis bien contente d'avoir l'opportunité de t'expliquer ceci par écrit et pas de vive voix._

 _Dans la nuit, j'ai reçu un appel de Daddy Yankee -j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas hurler alors que tu dormais !- il a regardé la cérémonie d'hier en direct et figures toi qu'il a fait appel à moi pour l'enregistrement de son prochain hit !_

 _Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Edward ?_

 _Pas moi, nom de Dieu ! Tu me verrais... je suis en train de trembler, ce qui ne facilite pas l'écriture de cette lettre !_

 _Bref, je suis en train de réaliser mon rêve là !_

 _J'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés mais voilà... Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas mon choix, et je ne te le demande pas, mais je préfère te laisser profiter de ta famille : c'est ton anniversaire (oui bon plus vraiment mais ne chipotons pas !) et ils sont venus exprès pour toi, je ne pouvais pas te demander de les laisser pour m'accompagner. Je suis donc partie avec Garrett, tu as déjà dû recevoir son CV sur ta boite mail parce que je sais que tu ne dois pas vraiment apprécier qu'il soit seul avec moi sans que tu ne sois là pour veillez sur lui et moi en même temps !_

 _Je préfère ne pas te dire où je rejoins Daddy Yankee parce que je sais aussi que tu serais capable de prendre l'avion pour me rejoindre, et même si ça me toucherait, ça ne serait pas sérieux !_

 _J'aimerais sincèrement que tu profites de tes proches, profitez-en pour faire le Walk of Fame maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour contrecarrer vos plans ! Dans ta boite mail tu trouveras aussi le CV de votre chauffeur pour la fin de votre séjour, William, il m'a été chaudement recommandé par Sam mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rencontrer, tout se fait un peu trop rapidement, j'en ai le tournis._

 _Bref, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une semaine, profite de ton week-end avec tes proches, on se retrouve à Seattle._

 _Ne m'en veux pas trop, s'il te plaît. C'est Daddy Yankee et je peux pas refuser un single avec lui, ça serait un suicide professionnel !_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Bella._

 _PS : Tu trouveras ton véritable cadeau dans notre salon._

La lettre glissa de mes mains pour tomber lentement au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Alice était incroyablement pâle, une ride précoce barrait son front.

\- Je crois que c'est secret.

Elle n'en fit pas cas et se saisit de la lettre. Je ne l'en empêchais pas : je n'en avais pas la force. Bien sûr, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une semaine à la suite de laquelle elle allait me revenir, mais elle avait préféré partir avec Garrett plutôt que moi. Elle allait réaliser son rêve, le projet professionnel qui était le plus important à ses yeux et pas un instant elle ne s'était dit que j'aurais préféré être avec elle plutôt qu'à L.A. pour regarder un fichu trottoir avec des étoiles !

Je me sentais... trahi. Vexé.

Alice paraphrasa la lettre pour mes proches mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Isabella était partie avec Garrett... J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour qu'elle cherche à avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, je n'avais pas confiance pour autant. Et c'était sans parler de _Daddy Yankee_... Saurait-elle rester professionnelle avec lui ? Je savais qu'elle était prête à faire beaucoup de choses pour chanter avec lui, mais où se trouvait sa limite ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur scène, visiblement ce n'était pas le genre d'homme auquel on pouvait dire non et il semblait bien le savoir.

Qu'allait-il réellement se passer entre eux ? Isabella saurait-elle garder ses distances ? Garrett oserait-il stopper les choses si besoin ?

Pire que trahi ou vexé, j'étais jaloux... à en crever...

Mes proches décidèrent de ne pas se laisser abattre et de partir visiter la ville, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Le mode _pilote automatique_ s'était mis en route et je n'étais libre d'aucune décision, je ne faisais que suivre le mouvement en ruminant.

Il avait été convenu que les Weber se joindraient à nous pour parcourir L.A., le fameux William au volant de la limousine. J'avais appris qu'Isabella et Garrett avaient pris une voiture banalisée pour rejoindre l'aéroport et ça ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Alice m'avait dissuadé de chercher sur les réseaux sociaux où se trouvait Daddy Yankee et même si je savais qu'elle avait raison, je lui en voulais.

J'en voulais à tout le monde, même à Angela qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de me faire comprendre qu'Isabella ne faisait que réaliser son rêve et serait bien plus disposée à entretenir une liaison une fois que ce rêve serait accompli.

J'avais eu envie de lui demander où était le rapport, d'autant plus qu'elle était censée ignorer que la liaison avec Mike n'était que du vent, mais je me tus, ne souhaitant pas que le nom de la star (de _ma_ star !) ne franchisse mes lèvres. Sa traîtrise était aussi douloureuse que la balle d'un sniper !

C'est maussade et esseulé que je pris la direction de l'aéroport ce soir-là. Angela était repartie quelques heures avant moi et le vol de mes proches n'était prévu que le lendemain matin. Sur le trajet, William m'avertit que le jet privé d'Isabella avait été affrété spécialement pour moi, et cela me tordit l'estomac. Comment pouvait-elle être suffisamment adorable pour me prêter son avion mais tellement hypocrite qu'elle avait préféré partir sans moi ?

Le vol fut incroyablement long, William étant resté à Los Angeles -non pas que je lui aurais fait la conversation de toute façon...- et je l'occupais en fixant la merveilleuse photo qu'Alice avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, juste avant que l'on ne parte pour la cérémonie : Isabella était à mon bras et s'était forcée à sourire. Même si, sur le cliché, elle était tendue et que ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, elle était ravissante dans la robe que ma sœur lui avait confectionnée, d'un bleu roi qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec la blancheur de sa peau, son décolleté était doucement souligné. Ses manches pagodes, longues et transparentes couvraient quasiment ses petites mains. Une rosace constituée de centaine de strass argentés soulignait sa hanche délicate, sur son côté gauche.

Elle avait été divine et j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'elle ait été immortalisée à mes côtés. Nous formions un très joli couple, même s'il n'avait rien de réel.

Un taxi me déposa au pied de notre bâtiment, sur la quatrième avenue et, même si je savais qu'elle était alors aux côtés du chanteur de reggaeton à faire probablement des choses dont j'aimerais ne jamais rien savoir, une petite étincelle s'alluma dans mon esprit, espérant qu'elle soit déjà rentrée à l'appartement, que tout cela était fini et qu'elle était en train de m'attendre, sirotant une boisson depuis le canapé.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement vide. Seul le bruit du moteur de la pompe de l'aquarium des méduses se faisait entendre. Mon cœur se fendilla un peu plus en une multitude de morceaux.

Elle m'avait parlé d'un cadeau qui m'attendait à l'appartement et il était là, sous mes yeux. Mon Steinway et Sons. Mon piano. Elle l'avait fait venir depuis Chicago. Pour moi.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans prévenir. Je fixai mon instrument alors que la bonne voie à suivre s'imposa à moi. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et pianotais rapidement un numéro que je connaissais par cœur depuis le temps.

Mon interlocuteur décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

\- Emmett, j'ai besoin d'un service !

 **0:-)**

 **Je vais vous aider pour les reviews...**

 **1 - Quoiiiii Crazybells nous gonfle avec sa cérémonie pendant des semaines et finalement pas un mot dessus ? Est-ce qu'au moins Bella a gagné quelque chose ?**

 **2 - Ce moment de tendresse ultime... *-* Crazybells se transforme en guimauve...**

 **3 - Bella qui se barre en pleine nuit ? C'est une garce ou est-ce qu'on la comprend ?**

 **4 - Eddy qui rentre tout seul à l'appart... :-(**

 **5 - Le coup de fil d'Edward à Emmett... Bon, si Crazybells termine son chapitre dessus, c'est que c'est important, non ? En même temps elle est tellement cheloue qu'elle fait du suspens avec des trucs qui n'en valent pas la peine alors est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que l'on se creuse la cervelle avec ce coup de fil...**

 **Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre autant que moi ? 0:-)**

 **Puis-je annoncer une sacréééée surprise pour vendredi prochain ? Je peux pas teaser (sinon c'est pas drôle !) maiiiiis... piouuuuf vous savez pas ce qui vous attend ! *-***

 **Bon vendredi et un magnifique week-end à tous ! :-***


	39. Chapter 38

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **Comment ca vaaaaa ?**

 **Chech : hihihi *-* j'avoue, j'aime bien ! ^^**

 **Guest : je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais oui il va lui falloir du courage !**

 **Piran : C'es rigolo d'écrire ses propres reviews XD Hey ils vivent non stop ensemble depuis des mois, son boulot c'est de la protéger, de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle et là, bim, elle part XD je compatis avec lui ^^**

 **Oui, ils sont en bonne voie ! mais c'est trop facile 0:-)**

 **Jenn J.80 : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis très contente que cette fic de plaise ! Crois moi, c'est compliqué pour moi également de devoir attendre une semaine pour avoir votre avis hihi J'espere que la suite de cette fic de plaira ;)**

 **Aude : Coucou ! oooh merci ! *-* Je suis contente d'être celle qui t'ait le plus faite pleurer ahah (oui c'est mon côté sadique ça ^^) Tu n'as pas trouvé Brindille ? c'est bizarre, je viens de le voir en faisant une recherche rapide. Cherche via Milk40 peut-être ;) Si tu apprécies cette fic parce qu'il n'y a pas le POV de Bella, alors on va avoir un soucis XDXD J'espere que tu continueras à apprécier cette fiction ;) Bises !**

 **Catbl 2014 : Coucou ! On est d'accord, le happy end (s'il y a !) n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;) Bises**

 **Momo 6 : ah non hein, après le calme il me faut une tempête moi XD Bella... elle voulait juste réaliser son rêve hihi heuuuu pour Edward... tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire, hein, sinon c'est pas drole... maiiiis tu finiras par être satisfaite hihihi**

 **Lau : J'aime être vilaine avec notre Eddy ! hihi ça te rassure si je te dis que moi non plus je n'arrive pas à prendre partie ? hihi tantot je defends Bella, tantot c'est Edward XD**

 **Rhoooo si tu devines tout à l'avance, c'est pas drôle ! :( XD**

 **Hey, jme suis bien marrée cette semaine, certaines d'entre vous défendent Bella, d'autres Edward... Vous êtes trop marrantes ! Je sais même plus de quel côté j'étais en écrivant cette fic XDXD**

 **Bon... J'ai promis une surprise, la voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture *-***

 **Chapitre 38**

 **Point de vue d'Isabella. [tam tadam!]**

\- T'hésite pas, Swan, si tu veux un ptit rail avant que toute cette merde ne commence.

Je posais mes yeux sur lui, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas émettre de jugement à son égard. Félix Volterra, nominé dans la catégorie _Album favori_ , était de ceux qui ne supportaient pas cette partie de notre travail, et ça je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

Peu d'entre nous appréciaient à la fois le côté _enregistrement_ et le côté _promotion_ alors que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Certains préféraient rester enfermés à composer ou trier les morceaux qui leur étaient proposés, jouant et, éventuellement, écrivant ce qui serait diffusé plus tard et s'épanouissaient dans cette phase alors que d'autres ne vivaient que pour l'autre côté du miroir : les concerts, les shootings, les interviews… les remises de prix, la notoriété en somme.

Félix et moi étions dans la première catégorie.

Mon regard circula sur l'intégralité du salon trop richement décoré dans lequel nous nous trouvions en attendant notre tour pour passer sur la scène du Microsoft Theater et je me rendis compte que nous étions nombreux à privilégier la première partie de notre emploi.

Il était très fort probable qu'aucun de nous ne se soit réveillé le matin même en se disant « chouette, ce soir c'est les AMAs ! ». L'alcool coulait depuis déjà quelques heures, modérément mais sûrement, certaines drogues plus ou moins douces étaient sorties du fond de quelques poches, histoire de distribuer un peu de courage, mais personne n'était extatique à l'idée de monter sur scène présenter quelques morceaux ou recevoir un prix, ou au contraire : voir la récompense aller à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tous les cas, on préférerait être bien installés derrière nos instruments, tranquilles dans nos studios.

Sentiments ambiguës… ne pas vouloir endurer tout cela mais vouloir gagner pour autant.

Ma soirée allait être chargée, raison de plus pour préférer être restée à Seattle, non seulement je devais interpréter _Side to Side,_ titre phare de mon dernier album dans les bacs, mais je vais également remettre le prix de l'album favori, en duo avec une collègue -et non des moindres !- et Félix plaçait tous ses espoirs en moi, souhaitant ardemment que je clame son nom dans le micro à l'ouverture de l'enveloppe (parce que rien n'est aussi bon pour les ventes que le prix du meilleur album de l'année, surtout quand l'industrie du disque se porte aussi mal que ces dernières années, merci les plates formes illégales de téléchargement !), mais j'étais également nominée dans deux catégories dont une des deux plus importantes de la soirée : meilleure artiste de l'année.

La pression était donc à son comble, d'autant que cela impliquerait de nombreux changements s'il advenait que je gagnais _ce_ prix. Pour autant, la tension était la bienvenue, elle me permettait d'avoir l'esprit occupé afin de ne pas avoir à penser à mon problème actuel numéro deux : Edward Cullen et ses projets _mariage, bébés, maison et barbec…_

Oh oui, j'étais contente d'être en proie au stress pour ne pas avoir à me poser et réaliser -enfin- que non il n'était pas attiré par Mike mais par moi, et ce, depuis des mois, depuis que je lui avais gracieusement offert son week-end en famille. Certes, ça avait été aussi l'occasion pour moi d'importer les raies et les derniers poissons-chirurgiens mais cela restait avant toute chose un geste anodin. Il n'avait, alors, pas conscience de l'importance et la rareté que représentait une famille unie comme la sienne… Peut-être même que je l'avais envoyé chez ses parents en me disant que sauver une famille -à défaut de sauver la mienne- était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Et _lui_ était tombé amoureux de moi… Il avait des projets pour nous.

Finalement, la cérémonie ne me stressait pas suffisamment : mon esprit divaguait trop.

\- Hey, Swan ? M'interpella Maluma, auteur, compositeur et interprète colombien au combien sexy qui m'avait contactée à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre en place un duo, le pauvre ignorait combien j'étais déjà chargée de travail.

Cela étant, négligemment étendue sur un des sofas, ne faisant pas réellement attention ni à la robe d'Alice, ni à la coiffure qu'elle s'était escrimée à créer, je ne devais pas vraiment avoir l'air débordée.

\- Hey, salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Je savais pertinemment qu'il venait de viser juste en enregistrant un duo qui cartonnait on ne peut mieux, mais ça flatte toujours l'ego de pouvoir se vanter d'un coup pareil.

Il se baissa pour me faire la bise avant que je n'eus le temps de me redresser pour le saluer. Vraiment, je dus passer pour une fainéante. Cependant il ne semblait même pas s'en soucier puisqu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur à hauteur de ma tête. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il était bien pâle pour un colombien…

\- Tu connais pas la nouvelle ? -Visiblement, il n'allait pas se vanter de son coup marketing.

\- Non….

\- Shakira n'est pas là !

Je me redressais comme un ressort sur le canapé.

Mon estomac se contracta alors que la pièce commençait à tourner autour de moi.

\- Comment ça _« Shakira n'est pas là »_?

Je savais pertinemment qu'il devait présenter son _fameux_ duo avec elle (l'organisation de cette soirée n'avait aucun secret pour moi : j'avais horreur des surprises !) mais la seule chose qui me préoccupait était que c'était avec elle que je devais remettre le prix de l'album de l'année ! Déjà qu'improviser n'était pas ma tasse de thé, mais si en plus je devais faire ça seule….

\- Figure toi qu'elle vient de contacter la Dick Clarck Production pour signaler qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

\- Non mais attends, elle a appelé quand pour dire ça ?

\- Y'a dix minutes, après le temps que la prod' me trouve… Bref, je viens de l'apprendre.

\- Oh elle m'agace ! J'espère qu'elle est en train de mourir du tétanos au fond de son lit parce que c'est la seule excuse qui serait valable à mes yeux !

\- Même pas, ça va mal avec Piqué du coup elle a pas le moral.

\- Et nous, on l'a le moral à devoir faire n'importe quoi sur scène parce qu'on n'a pas d'issue de secours ?

Autant tout était réglé à la minute près, autant ce genre d'incident n'était jamais anticipé. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire moi que son couple soit en train de voler en éclats ? Irrémédiablement, mon esprit partit, de manière tout à fait indépendante de ma volonté, vers _lui_ et ses confidences à Mike. _Lui_ et ses lèvres... Le moins que je puisse dire était que ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Je regrettais même d'avoir évoqué l'homosexualité de mon meilleur ami et mon projet de les voir finir ensemble. Si j'avais fermé ma bouche, il croirait encore que Mike et moi étions ensembles et n'aurait rien dit de ses sentiments à mon ami.

Mais la présence de mes parents et la consommation d'alcool qui en avait découlé avaient eu raison de mon silence.

\- Et bien, j'ai peut-être une issue, moi !

Il me fallut quelques secondes de trop pour comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de mon problème avec Edward.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu les connais les paroles, toi !

\- Et ?

\- Chante avec moi sur scène !

\- A la place de Shakira ? Même pas en rêve !

\- Oh allez, Swan ! Tu vas pas me laisser faire ça tout seul ! Tu sais que c'est pas mon octave !

\- Arrête ça, tu passes dans un quart d'heure en plus, j'ai pas le temps de me chauffer les cordes vocales ni rien !

\- Justement parce que c'est dans quinze minutes, tu es la seule qui puisse le faire ! Je t'en prie me lâche pas, Swan !

\- Elle me saoule Shakira ! Fis-je en abdiquant, jetant mes jambes hors du sofa, sans vraiment savoir dans quoi je me lançais.

Bien sûr, je connaissais les paroles par cœur pour les avoir chantées à tue-tête à de nombreuses reprises dans la cuisine ou dans ma chambre, mais de là à les interpréter sur scène, à la place de la chanteuse originale, il y avait tout un monde !

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que ma tête commençait à tourner. J'appréhendais déjà suffisamment à l'idée de chanter _ma_ chanson, il fallait en plus que j'interprète celle des autres… Cela étant, je ne savais pas dire non et Maluma semblait compter dessus.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai face à un des immenses miroirs disposés à égale distance les uns des autres. Autant la salle de spectacle était incroyablement sobre, uniquement mise en valeur par le velours qui recouvrait les fauteuils, autant le salon VIP était digne d'un château français. La moquette rouge au sol rappelait le tissu des sièges des gradins alors que les murs blancs immaculés étaient cernés de moulures et de corniches richement dorées. Chaque miroir était surplombé par une imposante gravure florale réalisée à même la pierre.

L'opposé total de la pièce principale.

J'observais la robe qu'Alice m'avait fournie pour la montée des marches et la remise de prix : je ne pouvais pas chanter sur scène avec ça, c'était trop guindée, trop officielle comme tenue. Absolument pas ce qu'il me fallait pour me déhancher avec Maluma….

Je fis signe à une des nombreuses assistantes disséminées partout dans la pièce, aussi discrètes que nos gardes du corps.

Une petite blonde s'occupa de ma requête, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir adressé la parole à _Isabella Swan._ Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites minutes pour traverser les sous-sols du théâtre jusqu'à la pièce où étaient entreposées nos tenues. En principe, elles nous étaient apportées en temps normal mais rien n'était normal ce soir-là.

Je déhoussais et étalais les tenues qu'Alice m'avait fournies sur le dossier du canapé que j'avais squatté jusque-là, sous les yeux de Maluma qui jubilait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour son duo, alors que je me fis la réflexion qu'Alice faisait vraiment un excellent travail et je pris le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à ce qui serait le plus approprié. Bien évidemment, la sœur d'Edward avait pensé à me fournir plus de tenues que ce qui était nécessaire et c'est à cela que l'on reconnaît les professionnels.

J'avais sous les yeux la mini robe rouge bustier qui était prévue pour l'interprétation de _Side to Side,_ et qu'Alice avait dû retoucher grâce à l'avis d'Edward, et ça, ça ne changerait pas. J'avais également une splendide robe noire et longue à une seule bretelle asymétrique qui n'était pas adaptée au spectacle mais plus à la partie « remise de prix » : Alice prévoyait que je donne le prix dans la robe avec laquelle j'avais monté les marches mais en ayant sa création sous les yeux, je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser dans sa housse sans que personne ne puisse l'admirer. Ça serait un excellent coup de pub pour la jeune femme.

La dernière housse renfermait une robe dorée qui faisait miroiter la lumière des spots incrustés parmi les moulures du plafond. Ultra moulante et indécemment courte, elle était surmontée de deux fines lanières tressées : elle serait parfaite pour chanter aux côtés de Maluma.

Je défis rapidement le chignon qu'Alice avait passé des heures à structurer et lançai :

\- Si je fais ça pour toi, j'espère bien que tu feras la remise de prix avec moi !

\- Dans tes rêves Swan ! Moins je suis sur scène et mieux je me porte !

\- Moi aussi et pourtant je fais ça pour toi !

\- Et bien arrête de traiter les autres comme tu voudrais qu'ils te traitent, ça n'amène jamais rien de bon !

Il éclata de rire alors que je tentais vainement de le frapper malgré le canapé qui nous séparait. Je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison : on ne peut rien attendre de qui que ce soit sauf soi-même et, en ce qui me concernait, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose, pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'être vexée : pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de remettre ce prix toute seule, même un duo avec Daddy Yankee ne valait pas la peine !

Je défis avec grand soin la robe qu'Alice m'avait fait porter pour entrer dans le théâtre avant de la poser dans la housse qui avait abrité la tenue que je m'apprêtais à mettre. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant tous mes collègues mais n'y prêtais guère attention : j'avais rapidement perdu toute pudeur avec ce travail, entre les clips et les shootings de Tanya, j'avais déjà fait pire que me balader en lingerie !

J'enfilais la robe constituée de paillettes dorées et observais le résultat dans le miroir après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux. Ma toute nouvelle styliste n'approuverait probablement pas, mais le résultat me plaisait bien. Le tissu me collait tellement qu'il semblait former une seconde peau. Malgré la pléthore de paillettes, il n'en restait pas moins agréable à porter. Bien sûr, la tenue était incroyablement courte et je me félicitais de ne pas avoir écouté Alice lorsqu'elle m'avait déconseillé le port d'une culotte.

Mes cheveux tombaient en un fouillis magistral sur mes épaules : les torsades du chignon les avaient travaillés de sorte à leur donner une certaine souplesse. C'était flou mais ça donnait à ma chevelure un petit côté sauvage que j'appréciais. Ce n'était pas conventionnel donc j'aimais bien ! Et puis je savais que ça plairait à Edward...

J'optais pour ma paire vertigineuse de Louboutin apportée avec moi pour l'occasion : je savais bien que j'allais pouvoir les sortir de leur boîte ! D'autant que des hauts talons étaient bien plus pratiques pour danser. J'aurais pu choisir les chaussures à lanières qu'Edward affectionnait tant mais elles n'allaient pas avec la tenue. Bref, point de vue stylistique j'étais prête, pour ce qui était de la nervosité, c'était tout autre chose…

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'immense écran qui trônait sur un des murs du salon et qui diffusait la soirée en direct m'apprit que ça allait très bientôt être notre tour. Maluma saisit ma main en un geste apaisant, sans aucune ambiguïté : nous étions aussi tendus l'un l'autre.

Nous quittâmes le salon et traversâmes les dédales de couloirs, Garrett me suivant comme mon ombre. Nous croisions ici et là des assistants ou organisateurs frôlant le _burn out_ , courant partout comme si leur carrière était en jeu et, vu les enjeux, c'était peut-être le cas.

Nous atteignîmes les coulisses, au bord de la scène et les ingé son nous donnèrent aussitôt un micro et une oreillette pour l'accompagnement et le retour voix. Les lumières étaient éteintes de l'autre côté du rideau et les sept mille spectateurs créaient un brouhaha assourdissant.

\- J'espère que tu sais que je te déteste de me faire un coup pareil !

\- Oh oui, j'en ai bien conscience, mais je ne t'ai jamais caché que je voulais faire un duo avec toi !

\- Avoue, en fait tu as demandé exprès à Shakira de ne pas venir !

Je ris de ma propre tentative d'humour : je savais bien qu'il était autant -si ce n'est plus- embêté par l'absence de la blonde.

Maluma inspira un grand coup et se dirigea jusqu'au centre de la scène plongée dans la pénombre et n'eut à patienter que quelques secondes avant que l'introduction ne commence. Le public reconnut instantanément les premières notes et se mit à hurler, totalement hystérique.

Le stress en moi augmenta d'un cran, ne sachant pas réellement comment allait être perçue ma participation sur ce morceau. Les spectateurs n'avaient pas été avertis de l'absence de la colombienne et ça allait être un choc pour eux de me voir _moi_ aux côtés de Maluma.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent brutalement sur mon collègue qui tenta autant que possible de ne pas paraître aveuglé. Il avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même et semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il entama son premier couplet alors que j'étais toujours cachée par les épais rideaux, Garrett alors dans mon dos allait rester à la même place durant toute la chanson.

« _Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí  
Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí  
Es una guerra de toma y dame  
Pues dame de eso que tienes ahí._ »

Il semblait tellement à l'aise que personne dans la salle ne pourrait soupçonner à quel point il avait été nerveux en apprenant l'absence de son binôme.

 _« Oye baby no seas mala  
No me dejes con las ganas  
Se escucha en la calle  
Que ya no me quieres  
Ven y dímelo en la cara. »_

J'étais quasiment jalouse de le voir animé ainsi par les basses et les paroles. Vint mon tour d'entrer sous les projecteurs, je n'étais absolument pas prête et n'avais pas eu le temps d'échauffer ma voix, mais me lançais. J'entamai ma première phrase dans l'ombre du rideau et m'avançais lentement jusqu'au traître qui pouvait me servir d'ami, le rythme de mes pas calé sur celui de la bande son.

 _« Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así »_

J'arrivai aux côtés de Maluma, en ayant pris soin de ne pas gêner les merveilleux danseurs que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jalouser tellement leurs mouvements étaient aisés et fluides. Ça avait beau être leur métier et leur seul centre intérêt, ils n'en étaient pas moins formidables. Sélectionnés parmi les meilleurs Zumba Jammers des États-Unis, ils étaient choisis et formés par Beto Perez lui-même, le créateur de _Zumba_ , formatés suffisamment jusqu'à être capables de créer leurs propres chorégraphies qui seraient dansées dans le monde entier. Les meilleurs des Jammers avaient été embauchés pour la soirée afin d'habiller la scène.

J'atteignis la lumière des projecteurs et le public se rendit compte du changement de dernière minute qui s'était opéré dans les coulisses : les spectateurs étaient euphoriques et le retour dans mon oreille me brisa quasiment un tympan.

 _« Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti »_

Je me plaçai face au public, savourant leur cri. Malgré la pénombre dans les gradins, je pus apercevoir que la plupart des spectateurs s'était levée lors de mon apparition. Je n'étais pas particulièrement orgueilleuse ni prétentieuse, mais c'était bon de savoir que ma simple participation sur un morceau pouvait créer ce genre de réaction.

 _« Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no y otro que sí. »_

Oh oui, la réaction du public était de bonne augure pour moi ! Mon regard scanna la foule la plus proche de la scène, là où je savais qu'étaient installés mes proches. Malgré l'adrénaline et le stress, j'eus assez de bon sens pour ne pas poser mes yeux sur Edward et préférai fixer Angela avec un immense sourire.

Le refrain approchait, annoncé par la phrase de Maluma : « _Yo soy masoquista_ » puis la mienne : « _Con mi cuerpo, un egoísta_. ». Le refrain commença, décuplant -si c'était possible !- les cris du public. Nous chantâmes d'une même voix alors que je tentais de me visualiser en train d'interpréter ce titre dans ma cuisine, en pyjama, histoire d'oublier l'énormité de ce qui se passait sur les planches du théâtre.

Maluma et moi nous fîmes face, occultant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous pour entamer :

 _« Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje »_

Maluma entonna sa phrase :

 _« Siempre es a tu manera »_

Puis me laissa chanter la mienne :

 _« Yo te quiero aunque no quieras »_

Puis à nouveau ensemble avant de chanter séparément :

 _« Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje  
Vas libre como el aire  
No soy de ti ni de nadie »_

La tension était enfin en train de disparaître et lui comme moi commencions réellement à nous amuser, pour ma première fois de la journée. En ce qui me concernait, c'était la première fois depuis bien plus longtemps : exit Edward et sa déclaration, exit mes parents qui ne seraient jamais satisfaits quoi que je fasse, exit la pression de _l'artiste favori_ …

Maluma poursuivit alors que mon corps dansait comme s'il était encore dans ma salle de bain, ma brosse à cheveux en guise de micro.

 _« Como tú me tientas cuando tú te mueves  
Ese movimiento sexy siempre me entretiene  
Sabes manipularme bien con tus caderas  
No sé porqué me tienes en lista de espera »_

Exit ce taré qui m'avait poignardée pour une photo, exit Cooper et sa thérapie.

Une fois de plus, je pris la place de Shakira sur un couplet, les cris du public se ravivaient à chaque fois que j'approchais le micro de mes lèvres.

« _Te dicen por ahí que voy haciendo y deshaciendo  
Que salgo cada noche, que te tengo ahí sufriendo  
Que en esta relación soy yo la que mando  
No pares bola a toda esa mala propaganda »_

Exit Jacob, exit Angela.

 _« Pa-pa'qué te digo na', te comen el oído  
No vaya a enderezar lo que no se ha torcido. »_

Le débit de paroles était ultra rapide et je prêtais attention à ne pas bafouiller. Heureusement pour mon ego, mon tour céda même si c'était pour quelques trop courtes phrases :

 _« Y como un loco sigo trás de tí  
Muriendo por ti  
Dime que hay pa'mi, bebé »  
_

Je lui répondis « Qué ? » en haussant négligemment une épaule, -voilà que je rentrais dans mon personnage !- et entamai un nouveau couplet :

 _« Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así.  
Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti.  
Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no y otro que sí. »_

Je commençais à perdre mon souffle, définitivement je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de la chanteuse originale ! Maluma annonça l'arrivée du prochain refrain avec : « _Yo soy masoquista_ » auquel je répondis : « _Con mi cuerpo un egoísta_ » et le refrain recommença et s'organisait de la même manière : d'abord à deux voix, puis lui et ensuite moi.

 _« Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje  
Siempre es a tu manera  
Yo te quiero aunque no quieras_

 _Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje  
Vas libre como el aire  
No soy de ti ni de nadie »_

J'enchaînai directement en dodelinant de la tête, secouant au passage mes cheveux à cause desquels Alice allait probablement vouloir me tuer :

 _« Eh eh eh eh eh Nadie_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh Nadie_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh Nadie, nadie, nadie._

 _Con mi cuerpo un egoísta »_

Maluma passa son bras sur mes épaules alors que je passai le mien dans son dos et nous fit faire face aux spectateurs qui hurlèrent de manière hystérique en nous voyant aussi proches _._ Ils étaient toujours à la recherche du dernier potin et j'étais certaine que quelques minutes plus tard des rumeurs circuleraient déjà sur une hypothétique liaison entre nous, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas (j'avais déjà Miky et Edward à gérer et c'était suffisant !). Le morceau touchait à sa fin et la pression retombait, nous n'avions plus qu'à savourer le dernier refrain.

 _« Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje.  
Siempre es a tu manera.  
Yo te quiero aunque no quieras._

 _Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje.  
Vas libre como el aire.  
No soy de ti ni de nadie. »_

Maluma embrassa le sommet de mon crâne alors que je terminais la chanson en reprenant des « _Eh eh eh eh eh Nadie »_ et j'étais certaine que, depuis sa place dans les gradins, Edward était en train de bouillir de jalousie, parce que oui, c'était bien son genre !

Je poussais un profond soupir au moment où les spots s'éteignirent sur nous et Maluma resserra son bras autour de mes épaules :

\- Jte dois beaucoup, tu le sais ça, Swan ?

\- Alors annonce l'album favori avec moi !

\- Dans tes rêves !

Il éclata de rire et, heureusement pour sa crédibilité, nos micros étaient éteints dès nos prestations terminées.

\- Jte déteste !

\- C'est faux !

Bien sûr que c'était faux, il venait de me prouver que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi, mon public serait toujours derrière moi et ça n'avait pas de prix !

 **Et dire que j'ai louppé Maluma en concert ya deux semaines... f*****

 **Alors, sinon, un avis sur Bella ? *-***


	40. Chapter 39

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vois que le POV de bella ne vous a pas laissé indifférente 0:-)**

 **Piran : Promis, tu vas finir par tout savoir ! :D**

 **Guest : Disons qu'elle a passé des mois à ne le considérer que comme un employé puis un ami, jamais comme autre chose. Et puis, il n'y a que le travail dans la vie de Bella ;)**

 **Momo 6 : Bella n'est pas la bonne pour Eddy ? 40 chapitres pour rien ? haaaan ! :-(**

 **Quand à avoir des réponses, il faut être patiente ! :-D**

 **Aude : Oui ! J'ai trouvé cela très marrant que tu parles du POV de bella pile à ce moment là ! XDXD Moi sadique ? totalement ahahahah**

 **Ooooh ca me touche beaucoup ! J'ai un peu de mal avec les compliments ahahahah mais je les prends quand même et ils font très plaisir :D**

 **Lau : Oui oui, voilà la suite ! :D Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans le suspens plus longtemps lol J'aime beaucoup cette Bella qui est bien plus cassée que ce que l'on peut croire *-* Oui, Eddy va galérer, mais il ne reste plus tant de chapitres que ça non plus ;)**

 **Bon sinon... je suis un peu en overdose de FF en ce moment et j'espère sincèrement que je n'ai oublié de répondre à aucune review.**

 **Bises**

 **Chapitre 39**

Nous rejoignîmes le salon après avoir parcouru les couloirs souterrains pour trouver la même ambiance que dans la salle de spectacle : à notre entrée, chacun se leva de son fauteuil pour nous accueillir avec une véritable ovation. Sous le choc, je portai ma main sur mon cœur. La reconnaissance du public était une chose mais celle de mes pairs en était une autre.

Félix Volterra se hissa sur une des tables basses et improvisa un refrain français que tout le monde, même Maluma toujours à mes côtés, suivit avec entrain :

« _Elle répondait au nom de Bella_

 _Les gens du coin ne voulaient pas la cher-lâ_

 _Elle faisait trembler tous les villages_

 _Les gens me disaient, "Méfie-toi de cette fille-là"._ »

J'éclatai de rire à leur référence, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me chantait cette chanson, mais que ce soit fait ainsi, aussi spontanément, en oubliant la compétition et les différences de styles me toucha énormément.

L'ambiance battait son plein, de nombreuses chansons étaient reprises, que ce soit des classiques indétrônables ou des morceaux sortis du fin fond de nulle part que chacun avait déjà oublié : l'humeur de tous semblait allégée et l'alcool et autres produits euphorisants circulaient moins, c'était déjà ça.

Mike m'avait proposé, des mois plus tôt, de me mettre en contact avec des gens peu fréquentables, après mon agression, de sorte à pouvoir alléger mes angoisses mais j'avais eu à cœur de m'en sortir par moi-même, avec l'aide précieuse de Cooper. Finalement, je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie, même si Edward m'avait balancé que j'étais une schizophrène névrosée. Ses phrases n'avaient toujours pas quitté mon esprit, me hantant insidieusement.

Était-ce ma faute si je me retrouvais à devoir évoluer dans un monde flippant et totalement hors contrôle ? Il m'avait proposé de m'aider à renouer progressivement avec le monde extérieur et c'est ce que je comptais faire, mais une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Angela. J'avais des priorités dans la vie, et même si tout le monde ne les comprenait pas, elles étaient importantes pour moi.

Maluma échoua sur un des sofas alors que je me postais devant un des miroirs pour étudier à quoi je ressemblais : j'allais très bientôt devoir remontrer sur scène pour le prix de l'album favori et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça ainsi.

Je hélais à nouveau une des assistances qui accourut vers moi aussitôt :

\- Vous pourriez aller me chercher Alice Cullen, au siège 82D ? C'est une minuscule brune qui doit sautiller partout.

\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan, tout de suite Mademoiselle Swan !

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à autant de servitude mais fus satisfaite de la voir s'éloigner vers le couloir en courant. Je profitais du court lapse de temps que j'avais avant l'arrivée de la styliste pour me changer et enfiler la robe noire qu'elle avait sélectionnée. Je fus impressionnée par la sensation du tissu sur ma peau, il semblait froid et caressait mes jambes agréablement sur toute la longueur, chatouillant le dessus de mes pieds enfermés dans mes escarpins. Je dus batailler avec la bretelle et bien entendu, je ne pus compter sur l'aide de qui que ce soit : voir la « star de la soirée » -comme ils m'appelaient depuis mon retour de la scène- galérer avec une robe les faisait trop rire pour qu'ils prennent la peine de venir en renfort…

Je réussis à sauver les apparences avant l'arrivée d'Alice et eus assez de temps pour admirer la forme très spéciale de cette fichue bretelle : elle partait de sous mon bras droit et s'étalait sur la naissance de ma poitrine pour remonter sur mon épaule opposée. Dans mon dos, elle rejoignait le reste de la robe en une fine bretelle semblable à celle d'un débardeur classique. La sœur d'Edward avait des idées totalement farfelues mais au combien efficaces !

Le bustier moulant était piqueté de fins diamants qui scintillaient à la lumière des néons. En admirant le résultat dans le miroir, je me dis que les ventes de la jeune femme allaient être boostées dans la soirée.

-Oh mon Dieu tu étais grandiose ! Pépia une voix aiguë : Alice était arrivée !

J'offris un sourire reconnaissant à l'assistante qui n'allait pas s'en remettre avant plusieurs mois et missionnais aussitôt Alice de sorte à ce qu'elle s'occupe de mes cheveux. Alors qu'elle s'affairait déjà, des épingles à chignon coincées entre ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir défait ton travail ? -Alice arracha promptement les épingles de sa bouche et répondit avec un peu trop d'entrain :

-Tu rigoles ? Tu étais époustouflante comme ça ! Bon si j'avais été là, j'aurais bouclé quelques mèches au fer, mais c'est que du chipotage ça !

-Crois moi, t'as beau être une magicienne, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps !

Les doigts d'Alice travaillaient avec une rapidité et une précision époustouflantes, un nouveau chignon prenait déjà forme, quand elle me répondit :

-Justement, avec Angie et Eddy on se demandait si ce duo avait été prévu à l'avance.

-Dis-moi, contrais-je, tout le monde prend un « i » chez toi ?

Elle rit en passant dans mon dos :

-Oh pas tout le monde, « Belli » c'est trop moche !

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux et mon chignon fut terminé en quelques minutes seulement.

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies passé des heures à me coiffer cet aprèm alors que là il ne t'a fallu que cinq minutes montre en main ?

-Oh, et bien déjà celui-là est moins sophistiqué -J'avais beau essayer de comprendre comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour faire tenir mes cheveux aussi élégamment, créant un assemblage à la fois coiffé et décoiffé, mais je ne pus que conclure que jamais je n'arriverais à reproduire une telle chose- Et puis j'ai travaillé la texture cet après-midi, donc ce n'est plus à faire, enfin tu vois, quoi ?

-Oh oui je vois bien.

 _Non, je vois pas du tout…_

Les minutes s'égrenaient inlassablement, rapprochant l'échéance de la remise de prix sans Shakira.

\- Pour les chaussures, je fais quoi ?

\- Garde celles-là, elles font leur petit effet, mais promets moi de changer pour interpréter ta prochaine chanson.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour la suite !

Je savais que mes chaussures à lanières plaisaient à Edward et je voulais faire au moins ça pour lui.

Ma styliste terminait de fixer les dernières mèches quand on me fit signe que c'était à mon tour.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux doper tes ventes ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourcil haussé comme si je venais de sortir la chose la plus absurde au monde.

\- Évidemment que oui.

\- Tant mieux !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ni de me poser la moindre question, je saisis son poignet et commençai à la tirer en direction du couloir.

\- On va où ?

\- Surprise ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'au final, tu me remercieras ! -Ca j'en étais sûre. Toute la question était de savoir si elle n'allait pas me détester avant de m'adorer.

Je lui fis parcourir le dédale de corridors alors qu'elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, venant d'elle, c'était suspect. Je lui accordais un regard pour me rendre compte qu'elle était simplement en train de regarder autour de nous, bien que les murs soient effroyablement blancs et épurés.

Incontestablement, elle allait m'adorer !

Nous arrivâmes derrière le rideau et étant donné le calme olympien dont faisait preuve Alice, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce que j'attendais d'elle. C'était purement et incontestablement égoïste, mais il fallait bien que j'arrête de traiter les autres comme je voulais qu'ils me traitent, non ? Et puis ça allait être un sacré coup marketing pour elle !

L'un des régisseurs s'approcha de moi sans prêter attention à la petite brune et me tendit la fameuse enveloppe avant de me faire signe du menton.

 _C'est parti !_

Je plaçai fermement mon bras autour de la taille d'Alice et nous fis franchir le rideau pour arriver sur la scène dont la plupart des spots étaient allumés. Mon pied était à peine posé sur les planches que les spectateurs me reconnurent et se mirent à hurler.

Alice comprit enfin ce que j'attendais d'elle et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant malgré l'angoisse qui pointait en elle :

\- Je sais même pas quoi dire !

\- T'inquiète, j'improvise aussi !

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si ça l'avait rassurée ou eut l'effet inverse mais elle passa également son bras autour de ma taille et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas décidé vers le pupitre installé à chaque remise de prix, le micro fixé dessus. Le trophée siégeait à côté, haute pyramide transparente synonyme de contrats juteux et ventes boostées.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, jusqu'à se faire ressentir dans les tempes.

\- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Susurra la jeune styliste sans se départir du sourire de façade qu'elle affichait : elle était indubitablement douée pour ce milieu.

\- Presque ! Fis-je pressant mon bras autour d'elle avant de la relâcher et de régler le micro à ma hauteur, face aux sept milliers de spectateurs et aux millions de personnes installés devant leur écran télé : Bonjour L.A. ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix faussement enjouée dans le micro, tentant de couvrir les cris du public. Est-ce que vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire oui, qu'en dis-tu Alice ? Je me décalais du micro pour la laisser parler et se faire entendre :

\- Je pense que c'est un oui ! Fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Elle était visiblement déjà moins stressée mais elle se recula tout de même rapidement, sûrement de peur que le micro ne la morde… on ne sait jamais !

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez tous Alice Cullen, ma magnifique styliste qui m'a fait l'immense honneur de bien vouloir m'accompagner sur scène ?

Elle tenta de réprimer la surprise qui l'envahit. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Je l'avais quasiment jetée dans la fosse aux lions, il fallait bien que je la remercie, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un bon coup de pub ?

Les spectateurs crièrent le prénom de la jeune femme et j'enfonçai le clou en me décalant sur le côté du pupitre pour tourner sur moi-même et montrer à tous -caméras comprises- à quel point elle faisait un excellent travail alors qu'elle n'était même pas diplômée.

Je repris ma place initiale et vis que les joues de la jeune femme avaient viré au rouge. Je fus saisie par un rire et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et embrassai le sommet de son crâne, elle était tellement petite que je n'eus aucun mal !

Je faisais simplement pour elle, pour d'autres aussi, exactement ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse pour moi au début de ma carrière : que l'on m'aide, me guide… que l'on me tienne la main suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse marcher toute seule.

-Bon, fis-je d'une voix claire, je sais qu'il y a quelques personnes en train de stresser, alors on ne va vous faire attendre plus longtemps, hein ! -Tout en parlant, je décachetais l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait le nom du gagnant sans quitter le public et les caméras des yeux.- Dans la catégorie _Album favori,_ le gagnant est…

Je donnai l'enveloppe à Alice pour lui laisser l'honneur d'annoncer la victoire à quelqu'un. Du coin de l'œil je vis ses doigts tremblant avoir du mal à extraire le carton. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles je me contraignais à garder le sourire le plus large possible, jusqu'à ce que :

-Félix Volterra !

Je poussais un cri extatique et incontrôlable. Il avait gagné et j'étais tellement, tellement heureuse pour lui ! Mes yeux parcoururent les gradins à sa recherche jusqu'à tomber sur lui, la surprise avait figé ses traits et se furent les gens assis à ses côtés qui le secouèrent pour qu'il nous rejoigne sur les planches.

Je perdis toute retenue et me jetais à son cou, trop heureuse de sa victoire !

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pout toi !

\- Merci ma belle ! Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et je le comprenais totalement, ses ventes dépendaient de ce prix.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au pupitre où se tenait une Alice au sourire éblouissant. Elle se saisit du prix et le lui tendit en un geste révérencieux.

\- Merci les filles ! Nous fit-il hors micro avant de se tourner vers le public et de commencer son discours. Alice se plaça à mes côtés et, émue, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Merci Swan, merci Alice ! Est-ce que vous avez vu comme la jeune styliste a bien travaillé avec notre petite Swan ? N'est-elle pas trop sexy ainsi ?

Alice et moi rîmes en même temps, flattées par sa remarque. Il continua son discours et il fut temps pour Alice et moi de quitter la scène. Je suivis la jeune femme jusque dans les gradins où ils m'avaient gardé une place, entre Angela et la jeune styliste. Le moment d'annoncer le meilleur artiste latino approchait et je me devais d'être parmi le public afin que les caméras puissent me filmer au moment où les nominés seront annoncés et au cas où je gagnerais.

Esmée m'étreignit au moment où je me faufilais entre les deux rangées de fauteuils :

\- Tu as été magnifique !

\- Merci Esmée ! C'est uniquement grâce à votre fille, vous savez.

\- Oh non, pas que ! Crois-moi !

Je lui fis un sourire sincère et passai devant Carlisle puis Jasper. Puis Edward :

\- Tu as été grandiose.

\- Merci Edward ! C'est grâce à mon porte bonheur ça ! Répliquais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il me répondit avec un large sourire et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à m'asseoir à côté d'Angela.

\- Alors, ce duo était prévu ? Je grimaçais en repensant au tour que m'avait joué Maluma.

\- Pas du tout ! Chuchotais-je. Shakira s'est pas pointée !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais, j'aurais dû faire de même !

\- Et qui serait allé chercher ton prix du meilleur artiste latino ?

\- Toi pardi !

\- Non moi je vise le meilleur artiste de l'année !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu alors que Bruno Mars se produisait sur scène. Ce mec était une bête de scène, de ceux qui préfèrent la célébrité à l'écriture des morceaux mais je n'avais alors pas la tête à apprécier ce qu'il faisait : le stress me paralysait.

Sa prestation terminée, Selena Gomez entra sur scène au bras de Justin Bieber, faisant hurler la plupart des spectateurs.

 _Quand on parle de coup de pub..._

\- Hey, tu crois qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble ? Pépia Alice.

\- Non, non, coup de com' !

\- Oh tu crois ?

\- Oui, oui. Crois-moi, Bieber drague trop pour être casé !

\- T'as vu des trucs dans les coulisses ?

\- Peut-être !

Pas besoin d'être attentive pour voir que si Justin était en couple, il faudrait plaindre sa compagne !

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir ! -Et débuta un discours bien trop long sur le plaisir que c'est pour eux de se retrouver sur scène pour offrir le prix du meilleur chanteur latino. Blablabla, ils pourraient tout de même abréger et en venir aux faits...

Angela saisit ma main droite et Alice la gauche. J'aurais aimé avoir Edward à mes côtés, contre moi, ses doigts enlacés aux miens mais les caméras étaient présentes et il était censé n'être _que_ le frère de ma styliste aux yeux de tous.

Les nominés furent énumérés et je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres au moment où la caméra se ficha devant moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas crédible et ne duperai personne. Je me félicitai mentalement de ne pas avoir pris de manager qui m'aurait hurlé dessus à cause d'un sourire qui tiendrait plus de la grimace que d'autre chose, ainsi, je n'avais personne pour me juger ou me dire que je faisais mal les choses.

\- Et le lauréat de la catégorie artiste latino de l'année est... Fit la voix avinée de Bieber.

\- Shakira ! Hurla la jeune femme en créant un larsen.

J'éclatai d'un rire jaune, me jurant de me venger dès que je reverrai la blonde. Jusqu'au bout elle avait gâché ma soirée. Jusqu'à gagner le prix qui avait été le mien depuis le début de ma carrière. Fichue blonde !

Angela resserra sa prise sur ma main et fut aussitôt imitée par Alice.

-Ca va aller, Bell's ?

-Ouais, ouais, fis-je en fixant Maluma, contrarié, qui venait d'être missionné pour aller récupérer le prix de la colombienne.

Bien sûr que ça allait… Je venais juste de perdre _mon_ prix. Si je n'étais pas capable de gagner un prix dans _ma_ catégorie, quelles étaient les chances pour que j'en gagne un toutes confondues ?

Heureusement, Edward m'avait promis des pizzas en cas d'échec et ce fut ce qui m'aidait à tenir. Je tendis mon bras par-dessus Alice, dans sa direction à _lui_ et il comprit aussitôt ce dont j'avais besoin car sa main recouvrit la mienne, m'apportant apaisement et douceur.

Edward était tout ce dont j'avais alors besoin et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir plus près de moi. J'avais beau ne jamais m'être vraiment posé de question à son sujet, il m'était devenu indispensable au fil du temps et encore plus depuis notre arrivée à Los Angeles. Il s'était montré d'un tel soutien, d'une telle patience. Toute la question était de savoir si je pouvais lui faire une place dans ma vie.

J'observais la prestation de Charlie Puth sur _How long,_ le trouvant trop raide sous les projecteurs, même si son morceau était incroyablement efficace, alors que les doigts d'Edward enserraient toujours les miens.

Pourrais-je entretenir une relation sans que ma carrière ou mes projets en pâtissent ? Serais-je capable de sacrifier mes objectifs pour lui ?

Mon esprit tourna à toute vitesse, me donnant la migraine. Jusqu'où étais-je prête à aller pour lui ?

J'aperçus à peine Kelly Clarkson & Pink entrer sur scène et se pencher sur le micro. Je savais que c'était elles qui décernaient le prix de l'artiste de l'année mais j'étais trop absorbée par celui qui cohabitait avec moi depuis des mois pour me rendre compte que le moment tant attendu était sur le point de se produire.

\- _Isabella Swan !_

\- Hum ? J'haussai à peine la tête pour me rendre compte qu'elles énuméraient le nom des nominés. Sauf que des hurlements naquirent de toutes parts, m'assourdissant. Du coin de l'œil je vis mes proches se lever et hurler autant que les autres spectateurs, si ce n'est plus.

Mon regard croisa celui de Pink avait qui j'avais déjà travaillé au début de ma carrière et le sourire flamboyant qu'elle arborait m'indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas du nom des nominés. Il s'agissait de mon nom à _moi_. Parce que c'était… _moi_ !

J'avais gagné.

J'étais lauréate du prix le plus prestigieux du monde de la musique.

Parmi tous les chanteurs des États-Unis, j'avais été désignée comme étant la plus bankable : meilleures ventes, plus nombreuses vues sur le Web… C'était moi !

Pas Shakira, pas Bieber, pas Sheeran… Juste _moi_ !

Je me levai enfin de mon fauteuil pour être aspirée entre les bras d'Angela qui sautillait contre moi. J'aurais fait de même si je n'avais pas été aussi sonnée. Je quittai l'étreinte d'Angela pour être enserrée dans celle d'Alice. Elle avait beau être minuscule, ses bras n'en étaient pas moins puissants. Edward pressa ensuite mon corps contre le sien mais mon regard n'avait toujours pas arrêté de fixer mon prix qui reposait sur le pupitre.

Je reçus la bise de Jasper puis des parents d'Edward avant que je ne me dirige vers la scène. Garrett, qui jusque-là se tenait droit comme un i sur la gauche de l'immense estrade, parmi tant d'autres gardes du corps hyper sérieux, se déplaça jusqu'à me rejoindre dans l'allée centrale et me tendre la main. Je me rendis compte alors que je tremblais comme une feuille morte tentant de rester accrochée à une branche à la fin de l'automne.

Ma main libre saisit le bas de ma robe afin de m'éviter de m'emmêler les escarpins dans la robe d'Alice. Mon garde du corps de substitution m'aida à gravir les quelques marches avant de s'effacer dans l'ombre du rideau couleur écarlate.

Mes jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes, en pilote automatique, jusqu'au pupitre. J'étais accompagnée par les hurlements de joie de chacun des sept mille spectateurs et c'était… irréalisable. Kelly Clarkson m'étreignit rapidement avant de claquer une bise sur ma joue. Pink fit de même avant de me tendre _mon_ trophée. _Ma_ pyramide de verre transparent représentant tout ce pourquoi j'avais travaillé.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à mon prix de peur qu'il ne me soit repris, qu'il y ait eu confusion, après tout, je ne les avais pas entendues me déclarer gagnante…

Mais les cris du public m'indiquèrent que j'allais tranquillement pouvoir rentrer chez moi avec. Je me tournais complètement ahurie vers les gradins, me laissant être bercée par l'hystérie collective. Je calais mon prix contre ma poitrine et me cramponnai au pupitre pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes parce que c'était beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup pour moi…

 _Papa, maman… prenez ça dans les dents !_

Je fixai la foule éclairée par les spots et patientais jusqu'à un retour au calme qui resta relatif. La majorité du public m'acclamait debout et je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une star être ovationnée de la sorte.

La gorge sèche, je me penchais vers le micro, à la recherche de ce que je pourrais dire :

\- Eh bien merci ! Le moins que je puisse dire est que je suis surprise. Pour tout vous dire j'avais même des plans au cas où je rentrais les mains vides, ça vous dire à quel point j'y croyais pas. Bon ok, je pensais remporter le prix latino, mais pas celui-là ! Je ris de mes propres attentes que j'avais de la soirée avant de continuer :

\- J'ai rien préparé mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante envers la Meyer Reccords sans qui je n'en serais pas là, alors merci à eux. Tout naturellement la première personne à laquelle je pense est toi, Mike. Depuis mes débuts tu es là pour moi, on se supporte et on s'aide mutuellement et pour ça… sache que je t'aime infiniment.

Oh bien sûr je ne l'aimais pas tout à fait comme le public le pensait, mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Je voudrais saluer Jacob, Quill et Embry parce que sans leur travail assidu et leur motivation, mes chansons ne seraient pas les mêmes !

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide alors que je repensais à toutes les fois où je les avais réveillés en pleine nuit parce qu'un arrangement ne me convenait pas.

\- Les gars, sachez juste qu'il va bientôt y avoir de grands changements !

Cette récompense était juste le déclic que j'attendais pour cela.

\- J'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'œil à Angela Weber, crois-moi, l'an prochain ce titre sera à toi ! Je voudrais féliciter une fois de plus Alice Cullen pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle a accompli pour cette cérémonie, malgré mes caprices et mes coups de sang.

Je lui adressai un sourire avant que mon regard ne croise celui d'Edward.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas rendre hommage à mon frère pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis mes débuts. J'ai conscience que tu as tout lâché pour m'aider et je t'en suis éternellement redevable. Tu as tout encaissé pour moi alors j'aimerais que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Bien évidemment, je voudrais remercier la personne qui lui a succédé.

Ma gorge se serra alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur le pupitre pour ne pas prendre le risque de le regarder lui.

-Il supporte mes névroses et mes contradictions, mes brocolis et mes soirées pizzas, ma famille et mes amis. Si j'ai gagné ce soir c'est parce que tu m'as porté chance… -Je repensais à ses lèvres sur les miennes et je perdis le fil de mes pensées. Enfin voilà, il va y avoir quelques changements prochainement, pas vraiment ceux auxquels tu penses -un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres – mais certaines choses vont évoluer.

Mes mains se refermèrent autour de mon prix.

-Pour finir, je voudrais adresser mes sincères remerciements à vous qui me suivez depuis mes débuts. Mon regard s'ancra sur la lentille d'une des caméras pointées sur moi alors que mes yeux s'humidifièrent soudainement. Si vous n'étiez pas là, je serais en train de servir des clients mal aimables dans un _diner_ au final fond de la Péninsule d'Olympic. Au lieu de cela, je suis là à recevoir le prix du meilleur artiste de l'année… Sachez que les changements que je prévois impacteront sur vous. Je comprendrais si à la suite de ça je vous perdais mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour savoir que je pourrais compter sur la plupart d'entre vous. Alors je vous dis à très bientôt !

J'embrassais mon trophée, y laissant une trace du rouge à lèvres qu'Alice m'avait appliqué. Je m'éloignais en direction des coulisses sous leurs applaudissements : j'avais prévenu mes proches au préalable qu'en cas de victoire, je ne pourrais les retrouver que plus tard. Garrett me rejoignit à l'orée du rideau et me félicita chaleureusement alors que je m'enfonçais déjà dans le dédale de couloirs.

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

 **Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Moi j'ai eu des frissons à la relecture !**


	41. Chapter 40

**C'est moi ou je publie en retard ? oupsi ! Désolée mais il passait Kung fu Panda pile au moment où je suis sensée corriger mon chapitre avant la mise en ligne ! ahahahah**

 **Piran : Coucou ! Disons qu'il nous reste assez peu de chapitres et qu'il est temps que Bella se réveille :D Les changements ? ahah je ne laisserai rien filtrer ! Surprise ahahah C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis ! :-***

 **Momo6 : oooh merci ! *-* Tu verras, moi de mon côté je ne peux rien dire hihi sache juste qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitres :P Quant aux changements annoncés et à la fin du POV d'Edward... biiin il va falloir un peu de patience 0:-)**

 **Guest : ahahah je dirais rien ! en tout cas, moi ça m'a plu d'écrire ça ^^**

 **Lau : Ouiiii c'est une bonne chose que Shakira ne soit pas là ! ahah Bella a fait un chouette coup de pub à Alice mais... la cérémonie n'est pas finie :-P la nouvelle ère... *-* j'attends votre réaction 0:-) hihi**

 **PS: Dans deux semaines tu auras des infos sur le fameux coup de fil à Emmett, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour un POV Edward ^^**

 **Aude : ahahah merci beaucoup ! XD Oui, j'aime bien faire ma sadique ! hihi**

 **Oooooh ! o0 tu trouves ?** _ **800**_ **meilleure que** _ **Brindille**_ **? Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Parce que je trouve brindille vraiment géniale (bon honnetement à part le dernier tier ^^)**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune review ^^**

 **Je l'ai précisé il y a quelques chapitres mais je le rappelle : les paroles dans cette fic ne sont pas les miennes, même si quelques unes ont subi quelques modifications de sorte à coller à l'histoire.**

 **PS : On va en parler, hein... mais ca fait des semaines VOIRE des mois que je prépare le terrain en filigrane sur ce fameux changement d'ère et personne n'a rien vu venir... je suis décue quoi lol**

 **Chapitre 40**

J'entrai dans le salon VIP pour y être acclamée. La musique était diffusée à plein volume par des enceintes Bluetooth disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce et chacun s'arrêta de danser ou chanter pour saluer mon arrivée et me féliciter à grands cris.

Les basses et l'émotion secouèrent mon corps et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire était de brandir triomphalement mon trophée, faisant redoubler leurs applaudissements.

Je vis Félix tendre une perche à selfies avant de s'exclamer :

\- Et pour _Insta_ , c'est qui la meilleure ?

\- C'est Bella ! Répondirent toutes les stars alors présentes avant que Félix ne recommence à plusieurs reprises.

C'était stupéfiant de les voir tous aussi contents pour moi. J'avais bien conscience que c'était un monde de faux semblants et d'hypocrisie mais je ne doutais pas du fait que certains parmi eux étaient sincères et _ça,_ ça me touchait. Aussi je confiais mon prix à Garrett qui s'occupa de le placer en sécurité dans mon sac de sport avant de monter sur une des tables basses pour me déhancher sur le morceau qui était en train d'être diffusé, _Rockabye_ de Clean Bandit.

 _" So, rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you._

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

 _Somebody's got you._

 _Rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you._

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry,_

 _Rockabye, no._

 _Rockabye, yeah..."_

Maluma me rejoignit rapidement dans ma choré improvisée, c'était probablement sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner pour m'avoir traînée sur scène ! Les téléphones étaient nombreux à filmer -et sûrement à diffuser en direct- et j'étais bien. Ne manquaient que mes proches, que Edward.

Nous fêtâmes ma victoire alors que certains faisaient des aller-retours jusqu'aux réserves du théâtre pour rapporter du champagne. Les morceaux s'enchainèrent et plusieurs chanteurs nous rejoignirent sur la table. L'ambiance était bonne et festive mais ma victoire fut rapidement entachée par la réalité qui me submergea : il était temps que je me prépare pour _Side to Side._

Je retirai négligemment mes escarpins avant de tenter de retirer ma robe avec élégante mais me retrouvais aussi empêtrée que les rares fois où j'avais entrepris de changer moi-même ma housse de couette. Une fois de plus, personne ne me prêta main forte. Célébrer ma victoire était une chose mais m'aider en était une autre…

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de réussir à m'extirper de ma tenue -Il fallait que je pense à conseiller à Alice d'ajouter une fermeture Eclair !- pour me retrouver en petite culotte et en soutien-gorge bandeau.

 _Quand je pense qu'Alice voulait que je ne porte rien sous ses tenues…._

Je déhoussai la robe rouge pour laquelle j'avais dû batailler jusqu'à ce que ma styliste accepte de la raccourcir. Mes tenues avaient été soigneusement placées sur un portant pendant que j'étais dans les gradins : avoir constamment quelqu'un derrière moi pour ranger mon bazar était un des meilleurs avantages à mon statut !

Il y avait bien moins de tissu sur cette tenue et elle fut donc bien plus facile à enfiler. Je m'observai rapidement dans le miroir pour en apprécier la petitesse avant de farfouiller dans mes affaires jusqu'à mettre la main sur mon portable pour écrire un message dans le bloc note :

 _Alice j'ai besoin que tu me rendes service : publie en direct depuis mon compte l'interprétation de Side to Side sur les réseaux sans qu'on entende tes commentaires dessus ^^ Merci._

 _Ps : n'éteins pas mon tel avant la fin de la vidéo sinon tu pourras pas le rallumer sans mon empreinte._

Je fis un signe silencieux à une des assistantes qui s'approcha en trottinant :

-Vous pouvez apporter ça à Alice Cullen au 82D en faisant attention à ne pas toucher à l'écran. Et ramenez moi Angela Weber au 80D, qu'elle m'attende derrière le rideau.

La jeune femme partit en courant, mon téléphone à la main alors que j'enfilais déjà mes chaussures à lanières, me surélevant d'une dizaine de centimètres. J'ajustais les liens jusqu'au bas de mes mollets en ayant à l'esprit la réaction d'Edward au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus : je savais qu'il allait apprécier de me voir les porter.

Je défis ensuite soigneusement mon chignon et ébouriffais mes cheveux avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Oui, il allait vraiment aimer me voir ainsi. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour le remercier de m'avoir laissé l'embrasser alors qu'il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, parce que c'était le cas, non ?

Je rejoignis les coulisses derrière la scène, l'esprit embrouillé par bien trop de choses et trouvai Angela debout au pied du rideau, sublime et tellement naturelle dans sa robe crème. Elle tricotait nerveusement ses doigts, se demandant probablement pourquoi j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle m'attende à cet endroit précis. Son regard s'éclaira quand elle me vit, me donnant l'impression d'être le phare qui la guidait dans la nuit.

Il était temps que je la jette dans le grand bain comme ça elle m'apprécierait moins, peut-être même qu'elle allait me haïr, à raison. Je ne cherchais pas à l'éloigner de moi, simplement je voulais éviter qu'elle ne développe une trop grande dépendance.

\- Angela j'ai une question à laquelle tu dois me répondre sincèrement

\- Je t'écoute, fit-elle alors que la tension commençait à voiler sa voix.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'ingénieur son approcher avec micro et oreillette.

\- Est-ce que tu connais les paroles par cœur ? -Parce qu'on n'avait pas de prompteur.

\- De _Side to Side_? Bien sûr !

\- Tant mieux !

Je me reculai de la jeune femme en la désignant :

\- Équipez la et allez me chercher la même chose.

L'ingé grogna comme quoi nous ne faisions que changer les plans initiaux mais obtempéra, sans doute dans l'espoir que je ne fasse pas de caprice.

\- Bella, il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Il se passe qu'on n'a plus guère de temps, alors tu mets ton oreillette et tu te lances.

\- Mais c'est pas ma chanson !

\- Hey, j'ai bien chanté à la place de Shakira, alors tu peux bien chanter à ma place !

\- On a eu la preuve ce soir que tu valais mieux que cette blonde !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas me dire non !

Je lui fis les gros yeux : ce n'était pas le moment de me contrarier et elle le savait. Elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas en position de me refuser quoique ce soit, c'est pourquoi elle mit son oreillette en place. C'était la première fois qu'elle chanterait avec un retour et ça allait la perturber à coup sûr mais c'était la meilleure occasion qui soit pour la lancer _officiellement,_ même si ça n'était pas vraiment un cadeau de lui faire faire ça. Elle allait m'en vouloir mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque.

J'entrouvris le rideau pour apercevoir que les lumières étaient éteintes et les Zumba Jammers en place, ne manquait que nous, qu'elle.

\- C'est à toi.

\- Et si je me plante ?

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient. J'avais conscience que j'aurais voulu clouer au pilori la personne qui m'aurait fait ça, mais je savais aussi que j'aurais préféré faire ma première scène avec de la compagnie...

\- Alors tu feras mieux la fois d'après. T'as pas confiance en toi, mais moi si. Maintenant si tu me dis que tu veux vraiment pas le faire, c'est ok pour moi, mais si quelque part en toi tu as conscience que c'est une occasion en or alors jette toi, je serais pas loin.

\- Ok, j'y vais, mais pardonnes moi d'avance pour le massacre que ça va être !

\- Ouais, ouais !

Il y avait vraiment moyen que ça soit un fiasco... mais elle, elle s'en remettrait et moi... je m'en fichais.

Micro en main, elle franchit les rideaux et se dirigea à petits pas sur la scène jusqu'à l'endroit où les projecteurs seraient braqués sur elle.

-Mademoiselle ?

\- Hum ?

Je détournais mon regard du dos de la jeune femme pour fixer l'ingé qui me tendait micro et oreillette. Je le remerciais promptement avant de me préparer alors que les lumières s'allumaient sur Angela. L'accueil fut mitigé mais c'était prévisible, elle n'était pas encore connue et personne ne savait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était sur scène. Personne à part nos proches qui devaient alors avoir une petite idée du guet-apens dans lequel je venais de la lancer.

Angela savait que la musique débuterait au moment où elle commencerait à chanter et approcha le micro de ses lèvres.

 _On y est..._

J'ignorais si je m'inquiétais pour elle ou simplement du fait de devoir me produire sur scène.

Angela était immobile, les épaules voutées sous les projecteurs, et je voyais sa tête penchée vers le sol, je l'imaginai facilement en train de fixer ses doigts sur le micro. Elle entama le premier couplet, sa voix écrasée par la posture de son corps.

" _I've been here all night,  
I've been here all day,  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side _"

Le public reconnut _mon_ morceau et se mit à hurler, je ne savais pas encore si c'était positif ou non.

" _I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body_

 _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

Elle était intimidée et très visiblement pas à l'aise alors que c'était censé être un rythme sympathique et un texte pas vraiment mélancolique.

 _I'm comin' at ya  
Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin_' "

J'ébouriffais une dernière fois mes cheveux avant de me lancer sur scène et commencer le couplet suivant une fraction de seconde avant Angela de sorte à ce qu'elle saisisse que je prenais la suite.

" _These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I..."_

En m'entendant, le public se mit à hurler, venant de saisir qu'Angela et moi formions alors un duo. Je lui fis comprendre discrètement qu'il fallait qu'elle hausse son menton avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Je lui fis signe de commencer le refrain et elle entama à première phrase sous les acclamations des spectateurs :

 _" I've been here all night "_

Du menton, je lui fis comprendre que je prenais la phrase suivante et elle acquiesça :

 _" I've been here all day "_

Nous nous faisions face et je sentais qu'elle prenait doucement confiance, au moins sa voix était plus claire et plus puissante. Elle chanta la phrase suivante :

 _" And boy, got me walkin' side to side "_

Et nous recommençâmes chacune notre tour :

 _" I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side. "_

Angela prit suffisamment confiance pour me demander d'interpréter le prochain couplet. C'était ambigüe mais c'est de cela dont il s'agissait, même si elle me demandait de prendre le relai, de chanter à sa place, elle était assez sûre d'elle pour me demander quelque chose alors que nous étions sous la lumière des spots.

J'entamai alors le couplet suivant :

 _" Been tryna hide it  
Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know ?  
Makin' everybody think that we solo  
Just as long as you know you got me "_

Angela commençait enfin à se libérer du trac qui la statufiait et ses pieds se descellaient finalement du parquet pour amorcer un semblant de quelque chose.

 _" And boy I got ya  
Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me. "  
_

Elle reprit le couplet qui annonçait le refrain :

 _" These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I... "_

Et nous entonnâmes le refrain de même façon que précédemment, sans même nous concerter :

 _" I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side. "_

Une fois de plus, Angela me fit signe du menton pour que j'interprète le couplet à venir et j'osai quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Puisque le déroulement de la soirée était hasardeux, on n'était plus à ça prêt, c'était le moment pour moi de me faire plaisir et te tenter quelque chose de totalement inédit pour moi.

J'occultai totalement le couplet que j'avais moi-même écrit des mois auparavant pour me lancer dans quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusque-là et improvisai un rap en l'honneur de la jeune femme :

 _" This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna Angie, she's got a tricycle. "_

Les cris du public reprirent alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Les yeux d'Angela s'exorbitèrent en entendant le changement radical que j'opérais, d'autant que c'était en son honneur.

 _" All these bitches, flows is my mini-me  
Body smoking, so they will call her young Angie chimney  
Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me  
Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me "_

J'étais moi-même choquée par la facilité qu'avaient les mots à venir ! J'étais en train de découvrir en direct que j'étais douée pour l'impro et, à ma grande surprise, pour le rap également !

 _" Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany  
Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call her Angie  
Gun pop and I make my gum pop  
I'm the queen of rap, young Angie run pop "  
_

Les yeux de la jeune chanteuse étaient humides de reconnaissance et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix en l'invitant avec moi sur scène.

Après le show que je venais de faire, je lui laissai amorcer le refrain :

 _" These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give him up  
Can't hear them no, cause I... "_

Puis la laissai récolter les acclamations des spectateurs en lui laissant les derniers vers principaux :

 _" I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side. "_

Enfin, je clôturai la chanson en reprenant mon couplet :

 _" This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna Angie, she's got a tricycle. "_

Notre duo reçut une ovation qui nous toucha, Angela autant que moi. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent sur nous alors que les applaudissements perduraient. Angie, émue aux larmes me sauta dessus, s'agrippant à mon cou :

\- Olala, c'était tellement génial ! T'as vu comme ils ont aimé ? Ils ont tous adoré !

\- Oui, tu as été vraiment super ! Par contre maintenant, faut qu'on quitte la scène : c'est pas parce qu'on a été fantastique qu'on peut squatter !

Elle partit dans un rire incontrôlable, déchargeant la pression des derniers instants. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et la tirais en direction des coulisses :

\- Allez viens par-là, j'ai du monde à te présenter !

Je lui fis franchir l'épais rideau et, tout comme Alice l'avait précédemment fait, elle laissa son regard virevolter de droite à gauche malgré la banalité des couloirs. A mesure que nous progressions dans le dédale des corridors, la fête qui avait lieu dans la salle VIP se faisait de plus en plus entendre et au moment où nous franchîmes le pas de la porte, Drake, rappeur mondialement reconnu et lauréat du prix du meilleur chanteur rap de l'année se posta devant la foule de chanteurs en entama un titre célèbre et très à propos qui nous parlait à tous alors que la musique, jusque-là crachée par les enceintes portatives, fut stoppée :

" _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

 _You own it, you better never let it go_

 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

 _This opportunity comes once in a life, yo !_ "

Choisir Eminen, le plus grand rappeur blanc de tous les temps... l'hommage était touchant ! Angela fut également chaleureusement félicitée pour sa prestation et cela m'émouvait grandement de leur part, d'autant que ça avait été quelque peu chaotique.

Nous nous mêlâmes rapidement à la fête qui avait lieu et j'en profitais pour présenter officiellement Angela à un maximum de personnes avec lesquelles nous pourrions envisager un duo avantageux pour tout le monde.

C'était assez marrant de voir la façon dont l'ambiance avait changé dans les sous-sols, passant d'une atmosphère tendue et pesante à une fête joviale et dynamique. Habituellement, les gens qui ne gagnaient pas faisaient la tronche pendant la soirée et ne décrochait plus un mot mais ce soir-là, c'était tout autre chose ! Tout le monde participait, gaiement. Certains devaient ronger leurs freins, bien entendu, mais c'était de tellement bons acteurs -en plus d'être de bons chanteurs !- qu'à moins de les connaître personnellement, il était impossible de savoir qui faisait semblant, de sorte à ce que chacun passe une bonne soirée.

Alors que mon amie s'était d'abord montrée timide et impressionnée, elle se lâchait petit à petit et entamait naturellement la conversation avec quelques personnes, une coupe de champagne à la main.

La soirée tirait sur la fin, nous étions censés rejoindre une boîte de nuit privatisée pour fêter les lauréats et répondre à quelques interviews mais la plupart d'entre nous décida de prolonger la cérémonie dans le salon, puisque nous y étions à l'aise.

Rapidement, deux groupes se formèrent : celui qui restait là et celui qui comptait aller à l'after. Nous gagnâmes de la place dans le salon après leur départ et nous envoyâmes les assistantes chercher nos familles dans le public afin de profiter pleinement.

C'est ainsi que mes proches arrivèrent au salon alors que je me déhanchais en mode _booty shake_ tout en chantant à tue-tête sur la chanson _Chispa_ de Kaïnos alors que des vidéos étaient en train d'être prises et diffusées en direct sur les réseaux sociaux.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward et je n'eus qu'une seule envie : celle d'aller danser avec lui. Lui apprendre de nouvelles chorés, de nouveaux pas -parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'est un piètre danseur !- mais il était hors de question que les téléphones portables dans la pièce ne captent la moindre information sur notre non-relation.

En revanche sa sœur me rejoignit et nous passâmes plusieurs longues heures, avec Angela, à danser sur les différents musiques qui s'enchaînaient, de Deorro à Sean Paul en passant par Anne-Marie, Justin Timberlake et bien d'autres.

Nous rejoignîmes l'hôtel alors que le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Edward et moi échangeâmes un moment chargé d'ambiguïté avant de tomber de sommeil. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de retirer ma tenue fournie par Alice avant de sombrer.

Je fus réveillée bien trop tôt par _Vaivén,_ la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je m'extirpai difficilement du lit, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Edward qui dormait profondément. J'avais pourtant cru qu'un militaire, un Seal de surcroît, était conditionné pour avoir le sommeil léger mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui, lors des quelques nuits que nous avions passées côte à côte, avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

Même si en l'embauchant j'avais redouté un quelconque stress ou angoisse en lien avec sa carrière et ses blessures, il n'en était -quasiment- rien. Il y avait bien eu ce fameux cauchemar qui m'avait réveillée en pleine nuit, alors que nos chambres étaient séparées par le couloir, mais rien de plus.

Edward était particulièrement protecteur et j'avais mis ça sur son professionnalisme mais aux vues des dernières révélations, c'était probablement ses sentiments qui avaient parlé à chaque fois.

Au moment où je me levai, je faillis me tordre une cheville, ayant oublié que je portais toujours mes chaussures. Je titubais maladroitement jusqu'à mon sac posé à côté de la porte et me mis accroupi pour le fouiller jusqu'à ce que ma main ne se referme sur mon portable qui affichait un numéro inconnu mais à l'indicatif de Porto Rico.

J'haussai un sourcil en décrochant : rares étaient les personnes à avoir mon numéro de téléphone. Les managers et publicistes me contactaient principalement par mail.

\- Bella ?

Je perdis l'équilibre et tombais en arrière. Cette voix, cet accent chaud et traînant... je les reconnaîtrais partout !

Ma seule réponse fut un glapissement honteux et je fus bien heureuse que l'appel ne soit pas une visioconférence sinon _il_ m'aurait vue affalée sur le sol, comme... une tortue !

\- Ecoute -poursuivit-il malgré mon absence de réponse concrète- j'ai quelques jours de battement avant le début de ma tournée en Europe et je cherchais quelqu'un avec qui enregistrer mon prochain single. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que je te vois sur la scène des AMA's. Alors si tu es dispo dans les prochains jours, j'aimerais bien que tu me rejoignes pour qu'on enregistre ça. Enfin si ça t'intéresse et que tu es libre.

Je bafouillais comme une collégienne en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Edward qui semblait être fatigué par tous les récents événements :

\- Oui, oui bien sûr que je suis intéressée ! Laisse-moi le temps de m'organiser et je décolle de L.A. dans deux heures tout au plus !

\- A tout à l'heure alors, Bella !

Je raccrochais et m'étendis en croix, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

 _Oh mon Dieu !_

Et il doutait que je puisse être intéressée...

Mon regard se posa sur Edward, dont des cernes commençaient à prendre place sous ses yeux et m'interrogeais sur la marche à suivre. J'hésitais à le réveiller pour qu'il me suivre mais conclus rapidement que le meilleur des choix était de le laisser en famille. Il n'en profitait pas suffisamment, je culpabilisais d'ailleurs bien souvent en sachant que je l'empêchais de les voir. La moindre des choses était de le laisser passer du temps avec eux pour son anniversaire.

Je sortis silencieusement de la chambre pour appeler la réception -de sorte à avoir une voiture- puis l'aéroport pour faire préparer mon jet. Je réveillais sans délicatesse Garrett pour qu'il se prépare à m'accompagner et écrivis une lettre à Edward pour lui expliquer la situation.

Dès que Garrett fut prêt, nous prîmes nos affaires et au moment où nous nous apprêtions à franchir le seuil de la suite, je fus prise de remords et lâchai mon sac qui tomba au sol. Je venais probablement de briser mon trophée mais ça ne n'importa pas sur l'instant.

En courant malgré mes talons aiguilles, je traversais le salon jusqu'à la chambre et m'arrêtais devant le lit. J'ignorais totalement si j'allais être capable de vivre sans Edward, même l'espace de quelques jours. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais de lui, je ne savais pas où ça nous mènerait, tout ce qui était sûr était qu'il allait me manquer !

Avec la plus extrême douceur dont j'étais capable, je déposais mes lèvres sur son crâne et pris le temps de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en prenant le soin de ne pas le réveiller : je savais parfaitement qu'il ne comprendrait pas mon choix mais il avait une famille unie et ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait.

Garrett et moi finîmes par quitter la chambre, en route pour rejoindre Daddy Yankee.

Vous l'aurez compris, vendredi prochain (et je jure sur ma tete de poster en temps et en heure XD) nous serons à Porto Rico *-*


	42. Chapter 41

**Est-ce qu'on ne srait pas vendredi par hasard ? Mais si, mais si !**

 **Bonjouuuuur ! :D Comment ça va ?**

 **Momo 6 : On est d'accord, elle aurait mieux fait de le réveiller ^^ mais est-ce qu'elle est pas trop mignonne à l'embrasser sans le réveiller ? hihi Et pis... si elle l'avait réveillé, çaaurait été trop facile XD**

 **Lau : Ouii ça y est, la boucle est bouclée. Petit séjour à Porto Rico et on saura enfin ce qu'Eddyroudoudou a trafiqué XD J'aime beaucoup ta théorie des chihuahuas ^^ La nouvelle ère est top secrete mais j'aime beaucoup ton hypothèse :P**

 **Allez, petit séjour à Porto Rico histoire de se réchauffer un peu XD**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end :)**

 **Chapitre 41**

Devant moi s'étendait une imposante et luxueuse villa tellement blanche que le soleil qui se reflétait sur la façade m'aveuglait. Le contraste avec le ciel incroyablement bleu était saisissant.

Je positionnais mes lunettes sur l'arrête de mon nez et sortis de la voiture une fois que Garrett m'eut ouvert la portière.

La demeure était un amoncellement de cubes, majoritairement horizontal et quelques-uns semblaient superposés. De larges baies vitrées laissées ouvertes à tous vents, surplombant de nombreuses terrasses aux tailles disparates, semblaient perforer la bâtisse, accentuant l'impression de maison de vacances qu'elle donnait.

J'avais soudainement l'air ridicule avec mon appartement en centre-ville et considérai l'espace de quelques instants la possibilité d'emménager dans ce genre d'habitation.

L'air chaud et humide contrastait peu avec celui de Los Angeles et je remerciais la providence pour ne pas être venue directement de Seattle, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à m'adapter !

Un majordome, sans doute intrigué par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de location, sortit de la villa, descendit les quelques marches du perron puis le chemin agencé et sinueux qui menait jusqu'au parking sur lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Comme c'était bon de savoir que j'étais _attendue_ chez Daddy Yankee !

-Très bien, merci. Je vous présente Garrett, mon garde du corps. Il me suivra partout. -Parce que je savais que si ce n'était pas le cas, Edward m'en voudrait à vie, déjà qu'il allait m'en vouloir d'être partie sans lui…

-Et bien enchanté Garrett. Je suis Pedro. Si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit, voyez avec moi, je suis là pour ça.

Sa voix était trainante et profondément empreinte d'un accent chantant qui l'obligeait à rouler les « r ».

Les présentations se terminèrent rapidement et Pedro se saisit de nos bagages dans le coffre avant de nous précéder jusqu'à la villa. Autant il était taillé finement, pour un quarantenaire, autant il ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté à porter nos affaires. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'en avais des choses dans mon sac, y compris le trophée du meilleur artiste de l'année !

Toujours chaussée de mes hauts talons à lanières, j'eus du mal à progresser sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au perron, jusqu'à ce que ne Garrett s'en rende compte et me propose son bras pour aider mon ascension.

Pedro nous fit entrer dans la villa et mon souffle se coupa. L'intérieur était épuré mais tellement, tellement luxueux. Je me fis la promesse de ne jamais faire venir Daddy Yankee dans mon appartement, de sorte à ne pas mourir de honte.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait ressenti la même chose la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds chez moi ?

L'entrée donnait sur un vaste salon aussi blanc et illuminé que la façade extérieure, une impressionnante cuisine ouverte se tenait au fond de la pièce, sur ma droite, les rangements étaient gris anthracite et contrastaient astucieusement avec le reste de la demeure.

Les imposantes baies vitrées faces à moi donnaient sur une terrasse puis une large piscine à débordement. La vue stupéfiante s'étendait jusqu'à l'Océan Atlantique dont on pouvait entendre le ressac.

-Bella ! Tu as fait vite !

Je sursautais en l'entendant : je ne l'avais pas vu descendre les escaliers en colimaçon qui se situaient entre la cuisine et moi.

-Quand on reçoit une proposition comme celle-ci, on ne traîne pas trop des pieds !

Il éclata de rire avant de prendre la direction de sa cuisine. Autant je m'étais attendue à le trouver avec une de ses éternelles paires de lunettes et chaînes en or, autant, stupidement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi… simple. Jean, t-shirt blanc et pieds nus.

J'aurais pu croire que le voir ainsi aurait détruit le mythe, mais ce fut tout le contraire : je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration pour ne pas me mettre à sautiller partout comme une adolescente hystérique.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

J'allais défaillir !

-Va pour un verre d'eau.

Il leva un sourcil à mon intention mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je vous présente Garrett, mon garde du corps.

-Oh bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? C'est tellement une chance pour moi d'avoir la grande Isabella Swan chez moi que j'en perds toute politesse ! Enchanté mec !

Il lui serra la main comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit alors que moi je suffoquais : un honneur pour _lui_?

 _C'est une blague ?_

Il dut voir ma mine déconfite puisqu'il expliqua :

-Tu crois vraiment que je reçois tous les jours chez moi la star proclamée favorite de l'année ?

-Heu, non, en fait je sais pas…

-Je t'ai vu hier et je t'ai trouvée époustouflante. C'est pour ça que je voudrais te proposer un enregistrement. Tout est déjà écrit et planifié, il ne me manquait qu'une seconde voix… et te voilà !

J'étais soufflée et sans voix. J'acceptai le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait pendant que Garrett en fit de même. Rapidement et avant même que nous visitions les lieux, notre hôte nous fit comprendre que nous avions du travail et qu'il était déjà temps pour nous de nous mettre en route.

…

-On recommence !

Dire que Daddy Yankee était perfectionniste serait un euphémisme, avec lui tout le monde en prenait pour son grade : autant les musiciens que moi-même. Il était tout aussi exigeant avec lui et ça c'était appréciable ! Il n'hésitait pas à nous faire travailler encore et encore un couplet ou une mesure et je compris que c'était là la clé de sa réussite : du sérieux et encore du sérieux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Daddy Yankee que j'avais rencontré le soir de son anniversaire, joueur et dragueur, non, il était ultra professionnel et c'est pour cela que nous étions faits pour bosser ensemble !

Le seul moment où il avait laissé se fendiller son armure fut quand il me demanda de cesser de l'appeler Daddy Yankee pour le nommer par son prénom, _Ramón_ , mais c'était impossible pour moi. C'était comme apprendre que le père Noël s'appelait Robert et que je ne devais utiliser que ce nom pour parler de lui… Impossible en somme.

Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit à travailler le morceau -qui était excellent, bien sûr !- et je commençais à comparer mes chaussures à un instrument de torture. De plus, je trouvais ma robe un peu trop courte pour travailler dans le studio d'enregistrement de _Ramón_ : les gens avec qui il bossait n'étaient pas aussi professionnels que lui et je sentais régulièrement leurs regards lorgner sur mes jambes.

J'accueillis avec joie le moment de quitter le studio pour rejoindre la villa. Avait-il conscience que ma nuit précédente avait été particulièrement courte ?

Il nous fit rapidement faire le tour de la propriété, succession vertigineuse de pièces blanches, impeccables et immaculées jusqu'à nous proposer deux chambres communicantes. Je m'endormis bien rapidement après avoir pianoté rapidement sur mon téléphone jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais : la photo qu'Alice avait prise d'Edward et moi à l'hôtel, juste avant que l'on ne parte pour la cérémonie. Son bras enlaçait étroitement ma hanche et son sourire était éblouissant. Nous formions un joli couple sur l'écran, toute la question était de savoir s'il en serait de même dans la vraie vie.

Le lendemain matin, des coups furent frappés bien trop tôt contre la porte de la chambre que j'occupais et _Ramón_ entrebâilla la porte avec de passer sa tête sans même attendre de réponse de ma part. Impossible pour moi de le lui reprocher : il était chez lui ! Et puis surtout c'était Daddy Yankee, il avait tous les droits !

-Hey Bella, ça te dit un petit footing sur la plage ?

Même si je serais volontiers restée sous les draps, j'avais effectivement envie -et besoin !- de courir. Alors que je le rejoignis dans la cuisine pour un rapide café, je réfléchissais pour savoir depuis combien de temps est-ce que je n'avais pas couru : entre mes parents et la cérémonie j'en avais raté des séances de sport !

Je savais que nous allions enchaîner l'enregistrement du single avec le tournage du clip et ne pouvais plus me permettre de rater un running. Hors de question que je tourne aux côtés de Yankee avec un seul gramme de trop !

C'est pourquoi en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire nous nous retrouvâmes _Ramón_ , Garrett et moi en tenue à fouler le sable de manière régulière, alors que le soleil se levait paisiblement.

La plage était déserte, seule la trace de nos pas était visible.

-Tu cours pas avec un garde du corps ? -L'avantage de mes footings réguliers était que je pouvais aisément tenir une conversation sans ressembler à un bœuf en fin de vie.

-Pourquoi faire : il n'y a personne sur la plage.

-Je vois ça mais bon… on ne sait jamais !

-Déjà, cette plage est à moi, elle est entièrement privatisée, ensuite, je suis persuadé que devenir parano ne mènera nulle part. C'est comme ces stars qui font signer des contrats de confidentialité à tour de bras…

Je luttai pour refreiner le hoquet de surprise qui m'assaillit et répondis le plus naturellement possible :

-Ouais, si ça c'est pas une preuve de paranoïa !

Je luttais pour ne pas regarder Garrett et voir la tête qu'il faisait alors. Lui savait qu'en tapant _paranoïaque_ sur Google on pouvait certainement tomber sur une photo de moi !

Nous finîmes nos quinze kilomètres de course et je fus surprise de constater que j'avais été celle qui avait eu le plus de difficultés : les conditions climatiques avaient un véritable impact sur mes courses et mon endurance. J'étais persuadée de pouvoir les battre sur une même distance mais dans les conditions semblables que celles que l'on rencontre à Seattle. A moins que mes runnings ne soient meilleurs chez moi parce qu'il y avait… Edward.

Quand nous avions couru la première fois ensemble, j'avais été profondément fière d'être en mesure de battre un Seal, même si j'avais eu à cœur de le ménager, connaissant son histoire et la raison de sa réformation. Cependant, au fil de nos courses, il avait récupéré son endurance et mon égo en avait souffert, me poussant à intensifier mes propres entraînements.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour être meilleure que Daddy Yankee !

Une douche et un petit déjeuner _healthy_ dans les règles de l'art plus tard, nous étions en route pour une nouvelle journée dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Ayant troqué ma mini robe de soirée contre un short et un débardeur, j'étais bien plus à l'aise pour travailler. La mélodie était entraînante, lascive et efficace -comme toutes celles composées par _Ramón_ et, comme il en avait l'habitude, les paroles étaient sulfureuses. Je n'émettais aucun doute sur fait que ça serait le tube de l'été à venir.

La bande instrumentale était composée entre autre d'un cuatro -sorte de guitare portoricaine- et mêlait éléments musicaux typiquement reggaetons et populaires qui allaient sans aucun doute faire se déhancher pas mal de monde !

…

Nous étions assis dans la salle de mixage, entre nous trois -Garrett, qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, y compris- et les ingénieurs son, nous étions une dizaine de personnes entassée dans l'étroite pièce à écouter la première version qui arrivait à plaire à Daddy Yankee. Bien sûr, il allait encore falloir retoucher deux ou trois mesures mais ça semblait lui aller. En même temps cela faisait déjà cinq jours que nous travaillions dessus non-stop…

Les premières notes du morceau résonnaient dans la pièce et tout le monde sourit. Quand on sait que le succès d'une chanson se joue dans les quatre premières secondes de l'écoute on comprend que les intros soient aussi importantes !

Ma voix se mêlait merveilleusement bien à celle de _Ramón_ et il me surprit en s'exclamant :

-J'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai pas proposé plus tôt une collab' !

-C'est pas faute d'en avoir rêvé ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Oh oui j'en avais rêvé pendant des années, avant même ma signature chez la Meyer Reccords ! C'est pourquoi je m'étais naturellement tournée vers le reggaeton : partager un point commun avec cet homme, avoir quelque chose qui puisse nous rapprocher...

Bien sûr, ça restait purement professionnel : je ne souhaitais absolument rien d'autre. Lui était marié et moi j'avais… Edward.

Nous finîmes par quitter le studio sur la fin d'après-midi.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Garrett pourrait prendre sa soirée ?

-Non pas du tout, pourquoi ?

J'avais répondu du tac-au-tac : Garrett devait être comme mon ombre et puis… je ne le voulais pas, quitte à ce que _Ramón_ comprenne que j'étais de ces paranos qu'il ne supportait pas. Et puis Edward me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'avais congédié mon garde du corps, même pour une soirée !

-Et bien j'avais un projet pour ce soir et ça m'arrangerait qu'il ne vienne pas.

-Garrett est mon ombre et c'est non négociable, expliquais-je. Le message était clair même si je ponctuai ma phrase d'un rire.

-Bon ben je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire avec.

Même s'il semblait contrarié, il me sourit en m'ouvrant la portière de son SUV. Garrett monta à l'avant et moi à l'arrière alors que _Ramón_ prit le volant. Il ne nous conduisit pas jusqu'à sa villa mais à un petit embarcadère sur lequel des vaguelettes venaient terminer leur course.

-On va où ?

-Surprise !

Je sentis, sans avoir besoin de les voir, les épaules de Garrett se tendre. Heureusement que c'était lui qui m'accompagnait et pas Edward parce que si Garrett était sur la défensive, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été pour mon coloc ?

Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose en bateau -me limitant aux ferrys de Seattle- mais il me semblait que le seul bateau rattaché était une vedette : de petite taille avec une cabine afin de se protéger des éclaboussures.

Daddy Yankee sauta du ponton pour atterrir à bord et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-C'est obligé si tu veux ta surprise !

-J'ai le droit de dire que j'ai juste envie de rentrer me coucher ?

-Isabella ! Tu es si jeune et pourtant tu vis déjà comme une vieille !

Edward m'avait déjà reproché ma façon de vivre, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi, si ?

Je me saisis de sa main et sautai à bord, contente d'avoir opté pour une paire de tongs. Garrett m'imita bien que _Ramón_ détourna peu subtilement son regard de sorte à ne pas lui prêter main forte, nous faisant bien comprendre qu'il était contrarié de sa présence à nos côtés.

Daddy Yankee alluma les moteurs de l'engin et nous nous éloignâmes de Porto Rico à mesure que le soleil se couchait, colorant de lumières chaudes le ciel et l'océan. Nous ne croisâmes aucun animal marin mais, pour autant, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là : à coup sûr, il aurait apprécié la vue. Partager cette aventure avec moi également mais je savais avoir fait le bon choix en le laissant avec sa famille.

Après une demie heure que j'occupais à me laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues sur la coque, une île apparue, perdue au milieu de l'océan :

-Et voici l'île Culebra.

-Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée !

Les années que j'avais passées à chanter avaient au moins servi à enrichir mon vocabulaire espagnol, je savais donc parfaitement que _culebra_ signifiait serpent, couleuvre. Clairement, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

-Fais moi confiance, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et puis je sais que ma surprise va te plaire !

Toujours est-il que mon truc c'était les aquariums, pas les vivariums !

Alors que Daddy Yankee manœuvrait pour accoster auprès d'un ponton, je m'interrogeais sur mes poissons. En rejoignant Porto Rico, j'avais contacté William Grant, le directeur de l'aquarium municipal pour qu'il puisse venir prendre soin de mes bébés durant mon absence. C'était lui, la plupart du temps, qui venait s'en occuper lors de mes déplacements, pendant mes tournées principalement. Je lui avais même déjà confié quelques bébés piranhas contre bons soins. Je savais qu'il saurait s'occuper de mes amis mais il ne prenait jamais la peine de me donner de leur nouvelles, sauf en cas de problème.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'avait contactée lors de ma dernière tournée européenne, j'avais paniqué en voyant son nom s'afficher sur mon téléphone. J'avais eu raison d'avoir peur : une coupure de courant avait eu lieu, déréglant les températures, l'éclairage et surtout l'oxygénation, créant une hécatombe.

Depuis, j'avais un générateur de secours !

 _J'aurais peut-être du prévenir Edward de la visite de William…_

Daddy Yankee m'aida à descendre du bateau avant de nous conduire jusqu'à la plage. Le soleil était quasiment couché et c'était bien dommage : la plage semblait être magnifique. Je pouvais encore discerner le sable fin, extrêmement blanc et quasiment lisse ainsi que l'eau transparente qui devait être incroyable teintée à la lueur du jour.

Entourée de torches enflammées fichées dans le sol, une table basse était dressée sur la plage et ne semblait attendre que nous. Deux coussins de sol était disposés de part et d'autre et la présence de Garrett ne semblait pas du tout avoir été anticipée. Voilà pourquoi Ramón avait été aussi déçu : cela gâchait son projet de dîner aux chandelles.

 _Attends_ …

 _Il se passe quoi, la ?_

Même s'il s'agissait de Daddy Yankee, l'homme avec qui j'avais désiré travailler depuis si longtemps, il était hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose qui n'ait pas de rapport avec notre single commun. Aussi, je fis attention à garder les idées claires et à ne rien dire qui puisse être entendu avec ambiguïté.

Nous nous étions installés l'un en face de l'autre et j'avais pris soin de toujours recadrer la conversation sur notre travail, tout en partageant un délicieux repas local et épicé. Nous parlâmes de sa carrière puis de la mienne, de ses projets puis des miens et ainsi de suite. Garrett s'était installé à l'écart, à même le sable et fixait, sans le voir, l'océan.

-Et donc, tu vas épouser Mike Newton ?

-Hein ? Je sursautai, ayant manifestement oublié où j'étais. Oui, les fiançailles sont pour bientôt ! Miky a déjà ma bague.

A force de repousser l'annonce officielle, les gens allaient finir par se poser des questions et il commençait à être urgent que Mike et moi en fassions autant : jusqu'où étions nous prêts à aller avec cette mascarade ?

Bien sûr, il avait déjà la bague de fiançailles et s'était fait un plaisir de la photographier au centre de sa poubelle, après la catastrophique publication de ce fichu baiser par Jacob… mais ce que Mike n'avait dit à personne à ce moment-là c'est que la bague était un héritage de sa grand-mère…

Autant la publication de Jacob, ce jour-là, m'avait mise hors de moi, quasiment autant que le fait qu'il pose ses lèvres écœurantes sur les miennes, autant la réaction de Miky m'avait fait mourir de rire ! Comme si il pouvait être jaloux de Jacob ? Mais il avait dû réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre, sinon nos fans n'auraient pas compris et les interrogations et hypothèses auraient commencé.

-C'est bien dommage en tout cas. Préviens moi le jour où tu te rendras compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi.

-Et tu ferais quoi ?

Il ne répondit rien et dévia la conversation sur le tournage du clip qui commencerait le jour suivant. J'avais envie de lui rappeler qu'il était marié mais n'en fis rien, ça aurait été rentrer dans son jeu et ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais.

Le repas prit fin et j'étais contente : j'avais réussi à imposer ma _responsable image_ et l'avais contactée dans la foulée, elle allait arriver dès le lendemain matin.

…

Le tournage avait lieu dans le quartier le plus défavorisé de Porto Rico, apportant un peu de distraction aux habitants. Il y avait foule dans les rues pavées, rendant le tout encore plus festif que ça ne l'était déjà.

Depuis la veille au soir, Ramón avait été exemplaire et n'avait pas retenté d'approche, le message avait dû être clair. Bien évidemment, j'étais flattée d'avoir été courtisée par le meilleur des _reggeatoneros_ mais cela resterait du domaine de l'impossible pour de multiples raisons.

Sa maquilleuse était en train de lui appliquer les dernières retouches dont il avait besoin avant que l'on ne commence à tourner. Lui avait opté pour une casquette et une collection de chaînes en or, le tout était très bling bling, contrastant avec le Ramón décontracté qui traînait pieds nus dans son salon.

Filmer le clip allait être bien plus rapide qu'enregistrer le single : il s'agissait de faire du playback sur une plage et danser dans un bar : rien de bien compliqué. Bien évidemment, nous n'allions pas avoir de bande son pour danser mais ce n'était un soucis pour personne, le rythme du reggaeton était toujours et immanquablement le même : la première des quatre notes de chaque mesure est plus accentuée que les autres et c'est sur cette note-ci que nous mouvements sont placés : danser sur du reggaeton est très simple à partir du moment où l'on connait le tempo.

-Tu t'en sors ? M'inquiétais-je auprès de ma responsable image qui s'affairait à choisir quels colliers j'allais porter lors du tournage.

-Oui, oui. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Edward ne t'accompagne pas ? Je pensais vraiment le voir et au lieu de ça, j'ai rencontré _Garrett !_

Elle avait craché le nom de mon garde du corps temporaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Physiquement il n'avait rien à voir avec Edward et cela me facilitait grandement les choses mais pour autant rien chez lui ne pouvait susciter un tel mépris : sa carrure était impressionnante et sécurisante, moins que celle d'Emmett mais toujours plus que celle d'Edward qui, avouons-le n'imposait pas le respect au premier regard, ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs lui conféraient un côté ténébreux qui, j'en étais sûre, devait plaire à beaucoup de femmes. Garrett avait tout pour lui mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait les faveurs de ma responsable image.

-Edward a dû rester aux États-Unis mais tu le sais déjà puisque c'est la troisième fois que tu me poses la même question, Tanya !

-Oui je sais… mais disons qu'il m'avait fait bonne impression quand je l'ai rencontré sur le dernier photoshoot.

-Ca j'avais remarqué, oui….

Elle ne dit rien de plus et arrêta son choix sur quelques breloques -un peu trop à mon gout- ainsi qu'une grande croix dorée qui pendrait entre mes seins au moment où elle serait en place. C'était totalement déplacé par rapport aux paroles et à la petite chorégraphie que nous allions exécuter sur la vidéo et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Même si elle était insupportable, Tanya avait un goût sûr.

-N'empêche, t'as pris des couleurs ici. Heureusement parce que sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu porter cette brassière. C'est affligeant d'être aussi pâle que toi, tu connais pas les UV ?

J'avais effectivement bronzé pendant nos runnings sur la plage et c'était tant mieux parce que ce n'était pas enfermée dans le studio d'enregistrement que j'aurais pu profiter du soleil. Tanya avait profité de ma nouvelle carnation pour opter pour une très légère brassière rose vintage qui contrastait joliment avec ma peau. Elle avait également choisi un short en jean qui était un peu court à mes yeux mais pas aux siens et j'avais fini par m'en remettre à son jugement, d'autant qu'elle était particulièrement grincheuse ce jour-là.

Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être l'absence d'Edward qui la mettait dans cet état : je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne prêtait attention qu'à elle-même et que jamais aucun homme n'aurait un tel ascendant dans sa vie.

J'eus l'explication à son comportement quand elle se décida d'aborder le sujet :

-Tu sais, Swan, j'ai été surprise que tu me contactes, d'autant plus pour quelque chose d'aussi important…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On n'est pas toujours d'accord sur les tenues que tu veux me faire porter mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

-Ah oui ? Elle se posta face à moi, droite, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je dus me retenir de rire en la voyant ainsi alors qu'elle devait se croire effrayante. Alors parle-moi d'Alice Cullen et tout ce battage médiatique !

-Sérieusement ? Tu boudes à cause d'Alice Cullen ?

-Ben oui ! Depuis que la naine est là, Clara et moi on n'existe plus !

-Comme si le sort de Clara t'intéressait ! -je savais pertinemment que la jeune femme avait suffisamment de clients pour ne pas souffrir du fait que j'aide Alice à se lancer… -joue pas à ça et sors moi ce que tu as à me dire !

-Ok ! Je suis profondément déçue de ne pas avoir été contactée pour les AMA's ! Tu t'en es remise à cette gamine, tu l'as remerciée publiquement et pas un mot pour moi dans ton discours !

-Alors c'est ça ton problème ? Et le fait que je fasse appel à toi pour l'événement le plus important de ma carrière, ça compte pas à tes yeux ?

-Oh !

-Voilà tout est dit, on peut s'y remettre maintenant ?

Bien évidemment je n'allais pas lui dire que j'aurais préféré bosser avec Alice mais la faire venir à Porto Rico alors que je l'avais refusé à Edward serait une déclaration de guerre entre lui et moi. Et puis Alice était encore trop inexpérimentée pour pouvoir gérer tous les aspects du tournage d'un clip. Elle excellait dans la confection de tenues et avec le public mais c'était plus de pression et puis j'allais tourner avec Daddy Yankee et préférais faire appel à quelqu'un de professionnel, quitte à devoir supporter Tanya pendant des heures.

-T'es certaine de toi pour les chaussures par contre ? Fit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

-On touche pas aux chaussures !

C'était la seule chose que je lui avais imposée et je ne les changerai pour rien au monde.

…

J'aurais dû changer de chaussures ! J'avais tenu à être filmée avec les talons à lanières qu'Edward avait tant aimés : c'était ma façon à moi de lui demander pardon pour l'avoir laissé à Los Angeles, et la partie où Ramón et moi avions dansé collés-serrés dans le bar s'était déroulée sans aucun soucis mais ça avait été une toute autre histoire de chanter sur les galets de la plage, les vagues dans le dos.

J'étais tombée sur les roches un nombre incalculable de fois, donnant du fil à tordre aux maquilleuses qui devaient cacher mes genoux abîmés après chaque chutes. A chaque fois que je m'étais retrouvée à terre, Ramón avait eu la délicatesse de se cacher sous sa casquette pour rire, sauf la première fois où l'inquiétude avait surpassé le comique de la scène.

Le clip était tourné et satisfaisait tout le monde. Avant que Garrett et moi ne partions pour l'aéroport : lui pour L.A., moi pour rentrer à la maison, nous étions retournés à la villa le temps pour moi de signer un contrat concernant ma rémunération à venir, au prorata du succès que rencontrerait notre single, mais je ne me faisais aucun soucis. Notre morceau, _Despacito_ , allait cartonner !

 **Je ne POUVAIS pas parler de Daddy Yankee sans évoquer Despacito *-* *-* *-***

 **Est-ce que ce n'était pas un réel plaisir de recroiser Tanya ? hihi**

 **Je vous aime tellement que je vous tease un peu la suite ^^**

 **"** **Je ne savais pas si j'allais lui sauter dessus ou si j'allais faire l'adolescente toute timide mais je voulais le voir, il m'avait manqué, c'est tout ce que je savais.**

 **Accomplir mon rêve n'avait pas été aussi gratifiant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Peut-être que ça l'aurait été un peu plus s'il avait été là avec moi pour assister à tout cela.**

 **Mon voyage de Porto Rico à Seattle avait été incroyablement long et plein de questionnements pour en venir à la conclusion qu'une tentative de relation avec Edward prévalait sur ma carrière, maintenant que mon objectif était atteint.**

 **Bien sûr, j'avais de nouveaux projets -Angela en savait quelque chose ! - mais je pouvais bien faire passer Edward avant. C'était une expérience à tenter. Nous avions tous les deux un caractère orageux et de nombreuses disputes étaient à prévoir, mais ça devait sûrement en valoir la peine."**

 **bises à vous et à vendredi prochain pour le retour de Bella à Seattle *-***


	43. Chapter 42

**Coucou à vous !**

 **Je suis très très contente de vous livrer ce chapitre. Il me plait beaucoup, beaucoup *-***

 **Guest : hey bien tu vas savoir hihi J'espere que ça va te plaire !**

 **Momo6 : oh ben on va dire que bella s'attend à ce que ce soit compliqué XD J'espère que ce retour à Seattle va te plaire, mais je pense que oui :) Je suis contente que Daddy te plaise. Je me sentais un peu obligée de le faire dragueur, sinon ça n'aurait pas été marrant hihi Tanya, voilà... on aime bien la detester ahahah !**

 **Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton commentaire su ce chapitre 0:-)**

 **Piran : Coucou ! Et oui, Bella cogite un peu au sujet d'Edward, il est de plus en plus présent dans ses pensées, reste à voir comment se passe le retour :) (POV d'edward dans deux semaines ;) )**

 **Lau : Coucou ! Ouiiiii Bella pense de plus en plus à lui ! Ca y est ca chemine et elle est au taquet ! XD Ahah et oui, on est bien d'accord, Despacito va cartonner ! XD oui oui, edward a préparé une surprise ! 0:-)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 42**

\- Ca a été un plaisir de pouvoir travailler avec vous !

\- Merci ! J'ai apprécié vous avoir à mes côtés cette semaine.

\- Ah oui, même si je ne suis pas Edward ?

Garrett haussa un sourcil, me faisant sourire. J'étais sur le point de prendre mon jet pour Seattle et le jeune homme laissa se fendiller sa carapace professionnelle : jamais il ne se serait permis une telle remarque lors de l'exercice de ses fonctions. Seulement je prenais mon vol sans lui qui décollerait quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. C'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions et il n'avait plus rien à craindre de sa patronne.

J'aimais ces moments-là, quand mes employés se comportaient normalement avec moi ! Sauf quand il s'agissait d'Edward qui me propulsait contre ma Porsche en clamant haut et fort que j'étais schizophrène...

\- Edward est irremplaçable, mais vous avez bien géré. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, vous dégoter un contrat ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, vous avez mon numéro !

\- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Swan. Ceci étant, travailler par intérim c'est assez sympa : on ne s'ennuie jamais ! La preuve : je viens de passer une semaine aux Caraïbes !

\- Je comprends ! -Je lui fis un large sourire en réajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez. Prenez soin de vous !

\- Vous aussi ! - Il serra ma main- Prévenez moi quand vous arriverez.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je le laissai sur le tarmac et gravis les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du jet pour m'y installer le plus confortablement possible.

Je sortis mes partitions vierges qui traînaient en permanence dans l'habitable et tentai de noircir les lignes en me disant que ce serait pas mal que mon équipe d'entretien vienne passer quelques heures dans l'avion.

J'avais eu l'espoir que l'intérieur renferme encore le parfum d'Edward, mais c'était trop demander, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il était rentré à Seattle et son odeur s'était déjà dissipée depuis longtemps.

Les huit heures de vol ne suffirent pas à ce que je puisse composer quelque chose de correct, mes partitions n'étaient qu'un cumul de notes sans queue ni tête qui n'allaient pas ensemble et n'avaient aucune âme. Je froissai mes papiers avec frustration avant de quitter l'avion.

 **...**

Mes mains étaient moites et ma tête tournait. J'avais l'impression que jamais l'ascenseur n'allait arriver au quarante neuvième étage et en même temps, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir qu'il y arrive. J'étais à la fois impatiente de retrouver Edward et lui raconter tout ce que je venais de vivre, lui dire que j'avais enfin pu accomplir mon rêve et que j'avais l'opportunité de me tourner vers de nouveaux projets, de nouveau objectifs, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le revoir.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait mal pris le fait que je parte sans lui et savais qu'il allait me le faire payer. Les premiers temps allaient être tendus mais Edward se détendrait quand il comprendrait que j'étais enfin prête à lâcher du lest avec le travail et à tenter quelque chose avec lui. Si ça ne menait nulle part ailleurs que droit dans un mur, et bien au moins nous le saurions. Il fallait que l'on tente l'expérience pour ne rien regretter. Et nous n'allions pas savoir si on ne tentait pas.

Je trépignais dans l'ascenseur, mon sac me sciant l'épaule, j'aurais mieux fait d'opter pour une valise à roulette...

Je ne savais pas si j'allais lui sauter dessus ou si j'allais faire l'adolescente toute timide mais je voulais le voir, il m'avait manqué, c'est tout ce que je savais.

Accomplir mon rêve n'avait pas été aussi gratifiant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Peut-être que ça l'aurait été un peu plus s'il avait été là avec moi pour assister à tout cela.

Mon voyage de Porto Rico à Seattle avait été incroyablement long et plein de questionnements pour en venir à la conclusion qu'une tentative de relation avec Edward prévalait sur ma carrière, maintenant que mon objectif était atteint.

Bien sûr, j'avais de nouveaux projets -Angela en savait quelque chose ! - mais je pouvais bien faire passer Edward avant. C'était une expérience à tenter. Nous avions tous les deux un caractère orageux et de nombreuses disputes étaient à prévoir, mais ça devait sûrement en valoir la peine.

J'avais atterri au SEA-TAC avec une migraine et une grimace au moment où le choc thermique m'avait frappée. Même si j'avais remballé mes tongs et mes shorts, je ne m'étais pas attendue à avoir _si_ froid. Sam, le garde du corps de Miky avait eu la gentillesse de venir me chercher à l'aéroport avec la voiture de mon ami, de sorte à ce que la date de mon retour soit une surprise pour Edward. J'avais même espoir de pouvoir le surprendre en train de jouer sur son Steinway et Sons.

Avait-il gardé cette barbe négligée qui lui allait si bien ?

J'avais pleins d'espoirs... et des projets à deux. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ de chez mes parents, je prévoyais même de prendre des vacances. Je voulais l'amener avec moi sur les plus belles plages : l'Anse Source d'Argent, Maya Beach, l'Atoll Ari... toutes ces plages que j'avais découvert au cours de mes clips et de mes tournées, des endroits que j'avais visités pour le travail, je voulais les lui faire découvrir. Passer du temps avec lui loin des contrats de confidentialité et des tournées de promotion. Je voulais m'étendre sur une plage de sable chaud à ses côtés et regarder encore et encore cet aigle qui étendait ses ailes sur son épaule avec, entre ses serres, une ancre, un trident et une arme à feu.

Je voulais voir sa peau se colorer au soleil, soulignant ses muscles finement ciselés.

Je voulais voir les gouttelettes d'eau salée parcourir lascivement son corps.

Oui, je voulais tout cela. Je le voulais lui. Irrémédiablement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et c'est d'une main tremblante que j'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure avant de la tourner fébrilement.

Je laissai tomber mon sac au sol -c'était un miracle que mon trophée n'ait pas encore fini en un millier d'éclats !- et me dirigeais vers le salon, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce pour s'arrêter sur le comptoir où une tasse fumante de café était posée, Tyler assis sur un des tabourets avait placé ses mains de chaque côté.

Tyler faisait partie des deux gardes du corps qui nous avaient accompagnés lors de notre soirée catastrophique de Noël et je savais qu'Edward avait -quelques semaines plus tôt- compté sur lui pour le remplacer à mes côtés.

Mon sang déserta mon visage alors que ma tête se remit à tourner. Je perdis toute politesse et lâchai froidement :

\- Où est Edward ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme enfonça sa main dans une des poches de son sweat à capuche et en sortit une enveloppe blanche qu'il fit glisser sur le bar dans ma direction. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent quand je reconnus l'écriture d'Edward : "Bella" était inscrit sur le papier blanc et légèrement froissé.

Sans un regard pour Tyler, je me saisis de l'enveloppe avant de m'adosser au plan de travail. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que j'eus du mal à décacheter le courrier. Une douleur sourde naissait derrière mes yeux, tout cela ne semblait pas être de bon augure, je n'aimais pas ça : c'était trop étrange.

Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas dans l'appartement ?

Moi qui l'avais imaginé en train de jouer du piano en m'attendant, la réalité était tout autre et douloureuse.

L'écriture soignée d'Edward s'étendait sur tout le recto de la lettre et je pris quelques secondes pour me demander si je voulais vraiment lire ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je savais pertinemment que c'était mauvais et que ça ferait mal, alors est-ce que le mieux ne serait pas juste de jeter son courrier et d'attendre qu'il revienne à l'appartement ?

Cela étant, la curiosité et l'appréhension prirent le pas et je débutais ma lecture :

" _Bella,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as trouvé Tyler chez toi et que tu dois être en train de te poser une multitude de questions, un peu comme moi au réveil, à Los Angeles, lorsque tu as déserté pour rejoindre Daddy Yankee je ne sais où._

 _Sache que je ne fais pas ça pour prendre une quelconque vengeance. Les raisons sont toutes autres._

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que je me dis que je ne peux pas continuer à travailler comme ça. En fait depuis que j'ai conscience d'être amoureux de toi. Que ce soit réciproque ou non ne change rien, je n'arrive juste pas à garder l'esprit clair à tes côtés, comme lors de cette fameuse sortie à la patinoire._

 _J'avais alors laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus et c'est quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais._

 _Rien que le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour faire ce que je viens de faire n'est pas sérieux. J'aurais dû partir bien plus tôt mais n'en avais pas le courage._

 _C'est bien plus facile de me jeter à l'eau alors que tu n'es pas là... C'est lâche, tu ne comprendras peut-être pas mais c'est ainsi._

 _Isabella, j'ai profité du fait que tu rejoignes Daddy Yankee pour démissionner._

 _J'ai contacté Emmett et nous avons étudié mon contrat ensemble. Il s'avère que ton nom n'apparaît nulle part sur le contrat et que mes virements sont à son nom à lui : de manière officielle je travaille pour lui et pas pour toi. C'est donc à lui que j'ai soumis la possibilité que Tyler -qui ne doit pas être très loin de toi au moment où tu lis cette lettre- me remplace de sorte à assurer ta sécurité._

 _Ne m'en veux pas, n'en veux pas à ton frère non plus. Je sais qu'une famille unie est une chose à laquelle tu tiens alors ne lui déclare pas la guerre à cause de moi, s'il te plaît._

 _J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je suis parti. Je t'aime trop pour continuer. Mon but est d'assurer ta sécurité et elle est compromise si je reste à tes côtés._

 _Je sais également que tu as beaucoup de travail alors sache que je pars chez mes parents, à Chicago. Tu connais leur adresse (puisque tu leur as fait parvenir les billets d'avions pour nous rejoindre à Los Angeles - je ne sais même plus si je t'ai remercié pour ça, alors merci infiniment pour la présence de mes proches pour mon anniversaire, c'était un merveilleux cadeau !), tu connais également mon numéro de téléphone._

 _Alors règles ce que tu as à faire, accomplis tes projets et quand tu y verras clair, quand tu sauras ce que tu voudras... si à ce moment-là je ferais parti de tes projets, alors tu sauras où me trouver._

 _Je t'aime infiniment, Bella._

 _C'est pour cela que je fais ça et j'espère sincèrement que tu comprends ma démarche._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Edward._

 _PS : merci pour mon Steinway mais comme tu l'auras compris, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de jouer dessus._

Le papier entre mes mains tremblait tellement que j'avais du mal à lire, à moins que ce ne soit ce qu'avait écrit Edward qui ne veille pas s'imprimer dans mon esprit et cheminer jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, jusqu'à ce que ses mots ne prennent sens.

Avait-il vraiment fait _ça_?

Je déchirai la lettre en deux avant de tourner brusquement le dos à Tyler qui était resté immobile et silencieux et laissai tomber les lambeaux dans l'évier. Je fis couler l'eau dessus qui dilua légèrement l'encre, comme si ça allait le faire revenir.

Prise d'un doute énorme, je coupai l'eau et montai les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et courus jusqu'à la porte de la seconde chambre de l'appartement que j'ouvris brusquement. Elle claqua sur le mur et je stoppai net sur le seuil de la pièce.

Tout ce qui avait fait de cette salle celle d'Edward avait quitté les lieux : ses baskets, son livre de chevet, son réveil, le chargeur de son téléphone... Au lieu de cela, une énorme valise était posée au pied du lit, ouverte et en désordre.

D'un pas chancelant, je traversais la chambre -qui visiblement n'était plus celle d'Edward- pour ouvrir la porte du dressing et voir que ses affaires personnelles avaient disparu, ne restaient que les tenues que Clara et moi lui avions sélectionnées pour m'accompagner sur les différents événements qui avaient ponctué notre relation.

Edward était réellement parti... Il avait profité que je sois en train de réaliser le but ultime de ma carrière pour aller s'installer à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Bien sûr, quelque part j'étais contente qu'il soit en mesure de profiter de sa famille mais égoïstement je lui en voulais énormément. Comment avait-il osé ? Lui qui était si soucieux de ma sécurité, il pensait vraiment que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Une fois de plus, je regrettai cette fameuse escapade à la patinoire, des semaines plus tôt.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur jusqu'à avoir mes genoux contre la poitrine. Je suffoquais et n'arrivais plus à inspirer suffisamment d'air.

Si je ne m'étais pas éloignée de lui sur la glace, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Si je n'avais pas eu si confiance en moi, en lui, ce soir-là, Edward n'aurait jamais confondu son travail et ses sentiments. Je n'aurais jamais remis son professionnalisme en question et nous n'en serions pas là...

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique alors que tous les symptômes étaient déjà là. En temps normal, je savais les contrôler, les refreiner, mais celle-ci je ne l'avais pas vue venir et elle était bien trop installée pour que je puisse la gérer. Mon corps se balançait de lui-même d'avant en arrière sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Des larmes que je n'avais pas senties venir striaient mes joues, rendant ma respiration encore plus erratique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il avait promis de m'aider à sortir de ma tour d'ivoire, nous devions sortir à la boulangerie... Il devait m'aider à dépasser tout cela, au lieu de quoi il s'était enfui à l'autre bout du pays ! Il voulait que j'affronte mes problèmes mais fuyait les siens !

Comment pouvais-je aller de l'avant si lui, ancien Seal, n'affrontait pas les obstacles qui lui barraient la route ?

Il m'avait trahie, lâchée, abandonnée, se cachant derrière un "fais ce que tu as à faire et contacte-moi après"...

Jamais, jamais je n'avais été aussi en colère contre lui, même le jour où il m'avait dit n'être qu'une gamine capricieuse.

Ma vue et mon ouïe se voilèrent avant que je perde connaissance, assise dans l'ancien dressing d'Edward.

 **...**

Je repris conscience quelques instants plus tard, toujours assise contre le mur. J'étais restée déconnectée suffisamment peu de temps pour ne pas être percluse de courbature à cause de la position dans laquelle j'étais restée et n'étais pas tombée sur le côté, risquant de me heurter la tête contre le sol. Les ombres étendues sur le sol ne s'étaient quasiment pas allongées, m'indiquant que pour une fois, je n'étais pas restée inconsciente trop longtemps.

Les symptômes de la crise de panique étaient partis, me laissant juste incroyablement vide et sans force, comme si tout avait été remis à zéro.

Sauf que les jean et t-shirts d'Edward n'étaient pas réapparus.

Je laissais passivement mes yeux fixer le mur face à moi avant de sortir tant bien que mal mon portable de ma poche arrière. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant la photo qui était devenue l'écran de verrouillage de mon téléphone : la photo qu'Alice avait prise d'Edward et moi avant que l'on parte pour la cérémonie... Mon cœur se serra douloureusement avant que je ne déverrouille mon portable pour envoyer un message à Angela lui demandant de venir aussitôt que possible avec Jacob : le prochain album venait de devenir mon projet numéro un, exit Edward et mes envies de vacances !

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je me remis sur mes pieds et chancelai pour sortir de la chambre. Je connaissais très peu Tyler mais je le trouvais suffisamment incompétent pour m'avoir laissée sans connaissance dans le fond de son dressing. Heureusement pour sa carrière que je n'étais pas suicidaire sinon j'aurais eu largement le temps de faire une bêtise sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt !

Je m'accrochais au garde-corps pour descendre les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à rejoindre Tyler dans la cuisine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Une fois de plus, je pris appui sur le plan de travail face à lui, tentant de dissimuler l'état dans lequel j'étais.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes chez moi ?

\- Cinq jours. J'ai pu rencontrer William Grant d'ailleurs.

\- Hum ? Bien !

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de contrôler comment se portaient mes bébés...

L'ambiance était tendue. Je lui en voulais d'être là et il le ressentait parfaitement. Aucun de nous n'osait regarder l'autre, si bien que je m'obstinais à fixer le sommet du Space Needle.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Mademoiselle ou Mademoiselle Swan, ça sera très bien.

Ma voix était plus froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais j'aimais tellement entendre Edward m'appeler par mon prénom entier que je refusais qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Très bien, Mademoiselle.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et du coin de l'œil je vis Angela et Jacob qui attendaient que l'élévateur soit autorisé à monter.

\- On vous a appris à vous servir de la télécommande de l'ascenseur ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle Swan, fit-il avant de se laisser glisser du tabouret pour aller chercher le boitier sur la table basse. Il autorisa la montée de mes invités : Angela avait été rajoutée par Edward à la liste des personnes autorisées à me rejoindre dans l'appartement quelques semaines plus tôt. En revanche, il y avait un changement qu'il fallait que j'opère :

\- On vous a remis la liste des personnes autorisées à monter ?

\- Heu oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il comme s'il venait de faire une erreur en les autorisant à monter.

Je lui tournai le dos, me rendant dans la salle d'enregistrement, anticipant le travail que l'on allait accomplir.

\- Bien, vous me ferez le plaisir de retirer Emmett McCarty de cette liste !

 **Qui c'eeeeeest qui veut me taper ? Ahahahahah**


	44. Chapter 43

**On est encore vendredi, hein ? Hein ? Oui, c'est bon je ne suis pas en retard ahahah**

 **Bonjouuuur !**

 **J'ai eu le plaisir de comprendre que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas laissée insensible, ce fut un véritable plaisir ! *-***

 **Piran : Coucou ! désolée, mais tu vas même devoir attendre un peu plus pour savoir qui fera le premier pas ahahah J'aime finir avec du suspens et j'ai bien travaillé sur ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture à toi**

 **Guest 1 : Oui mais en même temps, Edward n'était qu'un employé puis un ami aux yeux de Bella, est-ce que ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit un peu perturbée ? (ca se voit, hein, que je suis team Bella ahahahah)**

 **Guest 2 : Oooooh merci merci ! *-* Je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plait ! malheureusement elle touche à sa fin :(**

 **Aude : C'est là que je suis contente que ce site soit anonyme, je crains rien ahahah On est d'accord, Edward parle de démission depuis des mois, ça aurait été bizarre qu'il patiente gentillement :) ceci étant, il aurait pu juste squatter chez Emmett, qu'elle idée de partir si loin ! ahahahah**

 **Momo 6 : Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te faire lire ce chapitre ! ahahah tu n'arretais pas de me parler de la dem' d'Edward et bien voilà ahahaha Rhalala je suis du coté de Bella dans cette histoire, mouahahah je peux pas te laisser dire des choses pareilles quand même XD C'est une fille paumée qui n'a réussi à régler ses problèmes que par le travail, normal qu'elle ne sache pas s'y prendre ^^ Quant à Emmett, Bella voit son action comme une trahison (c'est aussi mon point de vu hihi)**

 **Lau : Baaaah ça serait trop facile de lui faire prendre l'avion ahahah et elle est sur un groooos projet professionnel :)**

 **Chapitre 43**

\- On peut peut-être faire une pause, non ?

\- Non !

\- Ah, ok !

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Jacob savait bien que le morceau n'était pas parfait et qu'il fallait qu'il le soit... Quitte à passer des heures dessus. J'avais bien conscience que la voix d'Angela n'était pas aussi fiable que pouvait l'être la mienne et que si je la faisais trop travailler elle risquait de casser, et ça serait la pire des choses qui puisse arriver -Après le départ subit d'Edward !- !Cependant tout devait être parfait et ce n'était pas encore le cas du morceau que nous étions en train de travailler depuis cinq heures.

\- Et sinon, tenta la jeune femme dans l'espoir probable de faire une pause, tu ne nous as pas dit qui est l'homme qui nous a ouvert. Je m'attendais à voir Edward...

 _Ouais, moi aussi je m'étais attendue à voir Edward au moment où j'étais rentrée..._

\- C'est Tyler, fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, j'avais trop peur de m'effondrer et préférai me consacrer totalement, à corps perdu, dans le travail pour ne pas y penser.

\- Ok, et c'est qui Tyler ? Questionna Jacob en haussant un sourcil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient curieux ces deux-là ! Est-ce que moi je leur demandais s'ils avaient concrétisé ? Non, parce que je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas être jalouse de ceux que je pourrais presque qualifier d'amis...

\- C'est mon garde du corps... Soufflais-je.

 _J'aurais peut-être pas dû les faire venir aussi tôt..._

\- Et donc... il est où Edward ?

\- A Chicago ! Bon est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ce fichu morceau ou est-ce que tu penses ne pas en être capable ?

Je savais que c'était un coup bas, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en elle -n'en témoigne sa prestation lors des AMA's- mais elle n'avait qu'à pas parler d'Edward ! Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas là alors pourquoi enfoncer le clou ?

\- Ok, on reprend !

Voir que Jacob avait plus de jugeote qu'Angela me surprit, l'amertume dont j'étais capable également...

Sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de mixage et lancer l'enregistrement. Etant donné que la bande instrumentale était déjà enregistrée depuis des mois et avait été retouchée récemment par les gars de sorte à coller un peu plus à Angela, Jacob n'avait pas vraiment de rôle à jouer mais souhaitait être là en renfort pour la jeune femme, non pas qu'ils aient peur de moi - ou peut-être que si...- mais parce que ce qui était en train de se jouer était important pour elle. Et comme ils étaient comme siamois depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était important pour lui aussi...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient heureux ensemble au moment où Edward s'en allait ?

Le mot _Jalousie_ clignota en couleur écarlate sous mes paupières...

Il fallut encore deux heures de travail pour réussir à avoir quelque chose d'à peu près correct. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça pourrait passer. Simplement la voix d'Angela était sur le point de casser et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, d'autant qu'il restait beaucoup d'autres morceaux à enregistrer.

Je stoppais l'enregistrement et pus entendre Angela et Jacob parler avant que je ne lance la lecture du morceau :

\- Dis, Jacob, tu accepterais de me faire une tisane ? Avec plus de plantes que d'eau.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, aux petits soins. Au lieu de l'attendre sagement sur le canapé, elle se leva dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce et me rejoignit dans la salle de mixage. Elle prit place sur le second fauteuil et écouta silencieusement les variations de sa voix. Une fois la première écoute terminée, je m'apprêtais à lancer une seconde mais elle stoppa mon geste.

\- Je sais qu'on parle jamais de trucs persos mais il est peut-être temps, tu crois pas ?

\- Et tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Ecoute, je savais que bosser avec toi n'allait pas être de tout repos mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi...

Comme elle suspendit sa phrase, je détournais mon regard de la console pour la fixer en haussant un sourcil, attendant de savoir par quel terme est-ce qu'elle allait me qualifier.

\- Aussi exigeante.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Non, j'allais dire invivable. Et je sais qu'en temps normal tu n'es pas comme ça, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. C'est Edward, c'est ça ?

Une fois de plus, j'haussai un sourcil en gardant le silence et reportai mon attention sur l'intérieur de la salle d'enregistrement au travers du miroir dans tain.

\- Tu sais, lors des répétitions, il m'a demandé si tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose. Je sais pas de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait mais j'ai bien compris qu'il s'est passé un truc.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle toujours sans un mot. Comment lui dire que le problème était qu'il ne s'était _rien_ passé, que mes projets venaient de mourir dans l'œuf...

Jacob entra à ce moment dans la pièce :

\- Alors, pourquoi tu boudes, Bells ?

\- Oh toi avec ta délicatesse tu peux repasser ! L'incendia la jeune femme en récupérant sa tasse.

Jacob se fit tout penaud mais je tournai mon fauteuil pour leur faire face : il n'était pas normal que je leur fasse payer ce qu'Edward m'avait fait.

\- Il est parti.

\- Oui ben ça on a compris ! Toute la question c'est de savoir pourquoi et pour combien de temps !

Je commençais à triturer nerveusement mes mains. _Combien de temps... ?_

Refusant de croiser leur regard, je fixai mon attention sur mes doigts à la recherche d'une éventuelle saleté coincée sous mes ongles :

\- Il est parti parce qu'il pense être amoureux de moi... Avais-je soufflé. Cependant ma voix n'avait pas été suffisamment basse et ils avaient parfaitement entendu. C'est Jacob et toute sa diplomatie qui répondirent :

\- Et il est où le rapport ? Quand t'aime quelqu'un, t'es pas censé tout faire pour pouvoir rester avec ? Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Angela de manière protectrice. J'aurais pu être heureuse pour eux si ça ne m'avait pas causé un pincement au cœur.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit qu'il _pense_ l'être !

\- Mais ça s'est fait quand ? Il était frustré que tu sois partie de Los Angeles sans lui mais quand même.

\- Et bien quand je suis rentrée ce matin à l'appart, Tyler était là avec une fichue lettre...

\- Oh... dur !

\- Jte le fais pas dire ! Maugréais-je.

\- Et je peux lire la lettre ?

J'eus un vague souvenir de ce que j'avais fait de ladite lettre et grimaçais :

\- Heu non, elle a pris l'eau...

\- Mais il disait quoi dedans ? Demanda mon guitariste en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Angela.

Je fixai le plafond en paraphrasant les mots qui avaient tout changé :

\- Qu'il m'aime trop pour pouvoir assurer ma sécurité, qu'il part à Chicago et que j'aurais qu'à le recontacter quand... quand j'aurais fait le point sur ce que je veux et que je pourrais lui faire une place dans ma vie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas dans un avion pour Chicago ? Hurla quasiment Angela. Elle allait ruiner ses cordes vocales à s'enflammer comme ça...

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que prendre l'avion ! Ma boite mail est saturée de propositions et d'offres.

Je me frottais le front avec lassitude avant de continuer :

\- S'il était resté, on aurait pu tenter quelque chose mais je peux pas me lancer dans une histoire avec lui à l'autre bout du pays...

\- Et donc tu vas te noyer dans le travail ? Comme tu l'as fait après avoir été poignardée ?

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit et je retins une réponse acide... comme si Jacob avait été à mes côtés après mon agression...

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Maintenant ou vous quittez mon appart ou on s'y remet !

\- Ouais ben on y va ! S'exclama Angela en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle garda sa tasse à moitié vide dans sa main -je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait la laver avant de partir- et se pencha avec moi jusqu'à embrasser ma joue avant de murmurer :

\- Laisse lui au moins un message pour lui dire que tu as bien lu sa lettre mais que tu as trop de travail pour le moment.

\- Hum, on verra !

 _Non, j'avais pas envie de lui parler !_

Jacob se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir, comme si le fait que je lui ai explosé le nez quelques mois plus tôt l'empêchait d'être aussi familier qu'avant...

Je sortis du studio d'un air hagard. Tyler était assis le canapé, à _ma_ place, adossé contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes étalées sur le cuir du canapé, comme s'il était chez lui, bien trop à l'aise à mon goût.

Techniquement, le contrat qui avait été signé derrière mon dos pour son embauche stipulait qu'il vivait désormais ici, mais cela m'agaçait prodigieusement : c'était Edward que je voulais sur le canapé, pas ce type. Au moins Edward n'avait _jamais_ pris ma place sur la sofa !

Je m'installai donc sur le second canapé, celui qui faisait face à la télé sur laquelle une course automobile était retransmise, et laissai mon esprit divaguer jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne se pose sur le Space Needle.

Tellement de choses s'étaient produites dans ma vie en si peu de temps. J'avais démontré à mes parents que je n'avais plus rien à leur prouver : j'avais été désignée parmi mes pairs comme étant la meilleure artiste, je ne pourrai jamais faire mieux que cela et ça me suffisait. Ils trouveraient toujours à y redire mais pour moi c'était suffisant. Il était enfin temps pour moi de tourner la page et de cesser de constamment chercher à les rendre fiers. Edward me l'avait dit, il était temps que je vive pour moi.

Les choses s'étaient tellement précipitées que mon duo avec Daddy Yankee avait succédé à ma consécration sans que je ne réalise la véritable portée de ce single : autant je n'avais plus rien à prouver à mes parents, autant je n'avais plus rien à me prouver en tant qu'artiste. Il m'avait voulu moi, parmi tant d'autres, me plaçant alors aux côtés des plus grands _reggeatoneros_.

Je pouvais désormais faire n'importe quoi, cela n'équivaudrait jamais à ce que je venais de vivre : je ne ferai jamais mieux. Il était donc temps que je fasse les choses pour moi et par plaisir. Cela remettait beaucoup de choses en question...

Mon regard se porta sur le Steinway et Sons qu'Edward n'avait probablement même pas touché. Je savais qu'il datait de sa vie avant l'armée et j'avais du mal à imaginer mon ancien colocataire à cette époque. A quel point ses cheveux étaient-ils longs ? A quel point sa peau était-elle pâle ? Etait-il plus loquace, plus aimable ? Etait-il du genre à fuir devant le moindre obstacle ?

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, de la part d'un Seal, c'était assez mal venu d'abandonner à la première difficulté. C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait : préférer partir plutôt que gérer ses émotions, et c'est peut-être pour cela que je lui en voulais réellement.

Je me saisis de la télécommande qui reposait sur la table basse et éteignis brusquement la télévision sans préavis. Tyler allait commencer à râler mais se reprit au dernier moment, se rappelant où il était et qui j'étais.

 _C'est déjà ça..._

Je me levai du canapé pour m'approcher du piano et m'assis sur le banc. Mes doigts parcoururent le clavier sans émettre le moindre son. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis mon départ de la Meyer Reccords et mes doigts tremblèrent légèrement avant d'appuyer fermement sur les touches.

Les notes me revinrent en mémoire bien plus facilement que ce que je croyais. La main gauche volait d'accords en accords alors que la droite enchaînait les notes de sa propre initiative, sans que je n'ai besoin de puiser dans mes souvenirs.

J'étais impressionnée de constater à quel point le piano était toujours parfaitement accordé alors que personne n'en avait réellement joué depuis le départ d'Edward pour l'armée, des années plus tôt. Esmée, sa mère, avait dû prendre soin de le faire accorder de manière régulière, au cas où son fils rentrerait.

L'air de _Mad World_ de Gary Jules envahit le salon, rapidement accompagné par ma voix.

 _" And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

 _When peopple run in circles it's a very very_

 _Mad world, mad world. "_

Je sautai sur mes pieds en bousculant le banc et me précipitai vers le canapé où j'avais laissé mon téléphone avant de retourner m'asseoir devant le clavier. Je calais mon portable sur le bord du clavier de sorte à ce que l'on puisse voir le clavier, la vue sur Seattle et moi-même et démarrai une vidéo directement diffusée sur les réseaux sociaux.

Je repris la mélodie depuis le début.

Il était hors de question que je dise à Edward à quel point sa décision m'avait fait mal, mais je pouvais lui faire comprendre à quel point tout partait de travers depuis que j'avais lu sa lettre. Des milliers d'autres personnes allaient voir cette vidéo, ils se diraient juste que j'avais fait une petite reprise l'air de rien, histoire de tuer le temps.

Bien sûr Cooper, ma psy, allait voir ça, puisqu'elle tenait à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux -il semblerait que ce soit un bon indicateur de mon moral...- et allait me contacter dans la foulée, mais je gèrerais cela en temps voulu...

" _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for their daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression._

 _Hide my head, I wand to drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow._ "

J'enregistrai la totalité du morceau en piano voix. C'était une chanson qui me touchait tellement que les larmes brûlaient mes yeux alors même qu'elles ne réussissaient pas à couler sur mes joues. Je contrôlais suffisamment ma voix pour que l'émotion ne la déforme pas mais, à la fin de la chanson, mes doigts tremblaient sur les touches.

Je stoppais la diffusion dans un soupir et tentais de ravaler les larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper.

J'envoyai un message à Mike lui demandant de passer me voir le jour suivant et il me promit de venir sur sa pause déjeuner. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la démission d'Edward !

Avant d'aller me coucher, il me parut essentiel de mettre quelque chose au clair avec Tyler :

\- Je pense que les garçons vous ont parlé du running matinal.

\- Oui Mademoiselle. A six heures tapantes.

\- Bien. Oubliez les runnings : c'est terminé ça. Si vous voulez faire de l'exercice il y a une salle spéciale pour ça !

 **...**

J'étais plongée dans les enchaînements de rythme quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Je n'entendis pas Tyler interagir avec notre visiteur et déduisis que c'était quelqu'un qui avait l'autorisation de nous rejoindre. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa qu'il était déjà treize heures et compris qu'il s'agissait probablement de Miky.

C'était tant mieux parce que j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui me comprendrait.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et j'entendis Tyler déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Le niveau sonore de la musique sur laquelle je travaillais indiqua à mon visiteur où je me trouvais et je vis la tête de Mike passer la porte entrouverte.

\- Hey beauté, je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais, viens.

Je coupai la musique et tournai mon fauteuil vers lui. J'haussai un sourcil en voyant le volumineux bouquet de lys blanches et rouges qu'il avait du mal à tenir entre ses mains.

\- Avant que je n'oublie et qu'un autre sujet ne franchisse mes lèvres avec précipitation : toutes mes félicitations, chérie ! Tu as été formidable !

\- Oh ! Merci !

Bien sûr, les AMA's... j'étais tellement obnubilée par le départ d'Edward que j'en avais oublié que je n'avais pas encore revu Mike depuis la cérémonie. J'avais passé ma nuit à cogiter sur la situation. Dormir en sachant qu'Edward n'était pas là avait été... horrible. Et savoir que Tyler le remplaçait était... horripilant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton prix ? Tu l'as mis au fond de ton aquarium à méduses ?

\- Même pas ! Il est avec les autres dans mon dressing.

\- Rho, aucun respect !

Je le libérai du bouquet de fleurs avant d'en humer le parfum.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai félicitée, et Dieu sait que j'avais peur d'oublier, on peut parler du clown qui m'a ouvert la porte ? C'est qui ce gars ? Il est où Eddychouchounet ?

Même si le nouveau surnom me fit sourire, je sentis mon cœur se contracter : une fois de plus il allait falloir que je raconte la même chose.

\- Il est parti.

\- Comment ça ? Il est parti faire les courses ? Chercher un café ? Oh il est allé t'acheter un bouquet de fleurs et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un naze ?

\- Non, Mike, il est parti à Chicago. Ma gorge se serra comme si verbaliser rendait les choses encore plus concrètes.

\- Hein ?

Mike se laissa tomber sur le second fauteuil et je lui expliquai tout : mon départ pour Porto Rico et mon choix de laisser Edward avec sa famille, mon enregistrement avec Ramón puis mon retour et la lettre.

Mike garda longuement le silence en me regardant fixement. J'attendais nerveusement qu'il réagisse.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que les petites fesses d'Eddy sont parties !

\- Pareil...

\- Du coup tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Et bien pour l'instant je finis l'album sur lequel je travaille... -Je commençais puérilement à faire tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ça dépendra de si j'ai un nouveau projet, du temps que j'aurais de disponible. Bref, je sais pas trop. Je sais même pas combien de temps cet album va me prendre. Visiblement des lustres...

\- Tu l'as appelé ou quoi que ce soit ?

\- Heuuu j'ai filmé un morceau...

\- _Mad World_ , j'ai vu ça oui. Tu crois qu'il a compris que c'était pour lui ?

\- Je sais pas mais en tout cas sa sœur a liké. En même temps, elle like tout !

Je ris toute seule. Depuis des années, Alice me suivait sur tous les réseaux seulement il avait fallu que j'apprenne qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Edward pour que j'y prête attention : des milliers de personnes me suivaient alors différencier une seule et même personne parmi cette foule était... infaisable.

\- Et si les rôles étaient inversés, tu voudras pas avoir de ses nouvelles ?

\- Si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne me serais pas enfuie !

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu aurais assumé tes sentiments ? Dis-moi Bells, tu as fait quoi quand tu l'as entendu dire à quel point il t'aimait ?

Devant mon mutisme obstiné, il poursuivit :

\- Tu l'as entendu et tu es monté faire tes bagages ! Pendant votre séjour à L.A. vous en avez parlé ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te prends pour Cooper ?

\- Change de sujet oui ! Vous en avez parlé ou tu as évité par-dessus tout de te retrouver dans la même pièce ?

Je tournais de plus en plus vite sur mon fauteuil en fixant le plafond, mon bouquet posé sur ma console après avoir fait attention à ce que l'eau qui gouttait des tiges n'abîme pas mon matériel.

\- Oui, on en a parlé. Je lui ai dit que tout allait trop vite pour moi et qu'il me fallait du temps pour tout mettre en place dans ma tête mais pour autant... - Je stoppai mon siège et eus la nausée : on s'est embrassé, je l'ai embrassé.

\- Oh c'est super ça !

\- Ouais, c'est tellement super qu'il a préféré fuir à l'autre bout du pays ! Nom de Dieu, je savais pas que j'embrassais aussi mal !

Miky éclata de rire avant de glisser ses mains derrière sa tête et de croiser ses chevilles.

\- Moi je trouve ça tellement romantique !

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a de romantique là-dedans ?

\- Il t'aime tellement qu'il ne peut plus le gérer. Moi je trouve ça tellement chouki !

\- Non c'est pas chouki ! C'est stupide !

Rares étaient les fois où je criais sur Mike mais ce jour-là en faisait partie.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes te noyer dans le travail pour lui faire payer ?

\- Dans le travail et le chocolat ! Je compte manger jusqu'à devenir obèse !

\- Je t'épouse pas si tu deviens obèse, j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

Je le fusillais du regard avant de rebondir sur ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- A propos de ça, il faut qu'on parle.

 **Bisous les filles ! Bon week end :)**


	45. Chapter 44

**Bonjour les fiiiilles !**

 **Comment ca va ?**

 **Guest : Noon c'est pas bizarre d'apprécier Mike ahah Il faut juste se rendre compte qu'une même personne va être vue différement selon les gens (et leurs aprioris) qui la regarde ;) Et comme à la base Edward en était jaloux, il ne pouvait pas être très objectif ^^**

 **Momo 6 : en toute honnêteté j'ai même pas pensé au fait que Bella aurait pu donner des nouvelles lorsqu'elle était à Porto Rico ahah Une carte postale ça aurait pu être rigolo XD**

 **Bella a toujours noyé ses problèmesdans le travail (rapport à ses parents ou à son aggression), elle fait tout simplement pareil avec Eddy, parce que c'est la seule chose u'elle sait faire ;)**

 **Piran : Coucou :) Oui, Mike est un gentil :) je crois même qu'il est devenu mon perso préféré sur cette fic ^^**

 **qui fera le permier pas ? ahah effectivement, tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir :)**

 **Lau : Je te sens désespérée ! mdrrrrr Il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir :) Déjà Bella a pleiiiin de travail hihi Quant à Edward... tu vas être contente !**

 **j'espère n'avoir oublié aucune review !**

 **Dans les prochaines lignes... le chocolat est une dédicace à Gwen Who (omg ce chapitre a été écrit à paques quoi...) est-ce que vous avez eu le chance de lire sa dernière fic ?** _ **Avancer**_ **? C'est une tuerie ! (sans mauvais jeu de mot ! -_-')**

 **Le pop corn est une dédicace à Lolo la Furie. Vous avez lu comme** _ **Unlikely Love**_ **touche à sa fin ? C'est totalement barré !**

 **Bises à toutes et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 44**

Nitrites ok, nitrates ok, dureté de l'eau ok, pH ok. Tous mes bacs étaient corrects. Aucune catastrophe n'était survenue durant mon absence et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. J'avais passé des heures à tout tester avec photomètre et colorimétrie afin de m'assurer de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Mes poissons-chirurgiens avaient même fait des petits !

Grant avait fait du bon boulot. Moi aussi : depuis mon retour une semaine plus tôt j'avais réussi à composer deux nouveaux morceaux, comme si Angela n'avait pas déjà assez de travail comme cela !

Elle passait des journées complètes chez moi à retravailler mes morceaux. Elle n'était pas vraiment perfectionniste et se serait contentée des premiers enregistrements que nous avions fait mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec des morceaux "à peu près biens". C'est pourquoi elle avait dû travailler encore et encore.

J'avais dû faire venir Embry pour qu'il arrange les percussions : hors de question que ce soit une grosse caisse qui rythme les morceaux : il nous fallait gommer tous les côtés latinos des bandes instrumentales et c'est une des choses qui nous prenait le plus de temps, avec le travail de la voix et de la respiration d'Angela.

Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix mais je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de travail à faire avec elle.

\- Et celle-ci vous conviendrait plus ?

Clara me coupa dans ma rêverie. Elle me présentait une énième robe de soirée mais toutes finissaient par se confondre dans mon esprit et la jeune femme n'obtint rien de plus qu'un grognement. Elle m'aida à défaire la tenue qu'elle m'avait fait enfiler quelques minutes plus tôt puis me prêta main forte pour passer la nouvelle.

Je lui avais demandé d'opter pour quelque chose de sage en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas avoir cela en stock.

Elle ajusta mon col, mes manches puis le tombé du tissu avant de me tourner vers le miroir en pied qu'elle amenait à chaque essayage. Elle avait réussi à se procurer un miroir pliable qui prenait place dans une de ses housses de vêtement : c'était bien pratique parce qu'à part la porte de mon frigo qui reflétait assez fidèlement mon image, je n'avais pas de miroir dans le salon et me déplacer à chaque tenue jusqu'à mon studio d'enregistrement pour regarder le résultat aurait été assez peu pratique, d'autant que la hauteur de la glace sans tain était limitée.

La robe que Clara venait de me faire passer avait un col rond juste à la base de mon cou, ne dévoilant aucune parcelle de mon décolleté. Les manches longues s'évasaient depuis mes coudes jusqu'à mes poignets, cachant partiellement ma peau jusqu'à mes doigts. Le bustier était serré, se fermant par une succession de petits boutons dans le dos. La jupe tombait sobrement jusqu'à frôler le sol. On ne verrait pas mes pieds et l'idée de porter une paire de baskets se frayait déjà un chemin dans mon esprit.

La tenue était composée d'un tissu fin et fluide rose dragée sous une dentelle de couleur noire. Rien de gai ni de sexy : parfait pour la soirée que l'on s'apprêtait à subir.

\- C'est bon, je prends celle-là !

Clara m'adressa un large sourire, satisfaite d'avoir une fois de plus réussi la mission que je lui avais allouée. Comme je m'y étais attendue, la jeune femme n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ma collaboration avec Alice ni sur le choix de mes tenues lors des American Music Awards, elle était juste contente de travailler avec moi sur la soirée à L'Egyptian où Mike et moi étions conviés.

Le réalisateur de la saga dans laquelle Miky jouait sortait son film précédent sur grand écran et souhaitait notre présence pour lui faire un peu de pub.

Mike remontait enfin dans l'estime des producteurs et avait reçu plusieurs offres de travail depuis que le bruit circulait sur le fait qu'il avait été embauché sur une production à gros budget.

J'étais sincèrement contente pour lui, simplement j'espérais que ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire n'allait pas nuire à la suite de sa carrière.

De mon côté, je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de jeter un œil à toutes les opportunités qui s'étaient offertes à moi depuis ma sacralisation aux AMA's. Je voyais bien le nombres des emails qui terminaient sur ma messagerie augmenter à mesure que le temps passait mais n'y avais pas prêté attention. En même temps, je ne savais pas tout à fait ce que je voulais. Au moins j'étais lucide là-dessus !

J'oscillais entre boucler le prochain album puis prendre le premier avion pour Chicago et boucler le prochain album puis... trouver le prochain projet dans lequel me noyer.

Je n'avais pas tout à fait pardonné à Edward, d'autant que je n'arrivais pas à supporter la présence de Tyler chez moi. Autant mon ancien garde du corps avait su se faire discret et se souciait tout le temps de mon bien-être -quitte à en faire un peu trop parfois !- autant le nouveau était... tout l'opposé ! La télé était toujours trop forte, ses affaires traînaient tout le temps partout -bien que je lui ai montré rapidement l'existence du placard de l'entrée !- et puis il était passif dans la colocation. Incroyablement passif. Jamais il ne se dirait : Hey il est tard, j'ai faim, et si je faisais à manger. Non, il attendait que ce soit moi qui cuisine.

J'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à manquer des repas pour ne pas le nourrir. Quelques fruits avaient alors disparu mais rien dans le frigo : il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se faire à manger...

Il était tout l'opposé d'Edward ! Et je le détestais. J'étais lucide sur le fait que j'aurais haï n'importe qui qui n'aurait pas été _Edward_ mais cet homme encore plus !

 _Peut-être que si je le poussais à démissionner..._

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur stoppa mes idées farfelues et j'eus le temps de reconnaître un Mike tout à fait élégant sur l'écran de la télé avant que Tyler n'accorde la montée de l'élévateur.

Je payais Clara pour la robe et sa prestation avant de monter dans ma chambre pour chercher une paire de chaussures. J'hésitais brièvement à prendre mes talons à lanières mais optais pour ma première idée et chaussai une paire de tennis violette : cette soirée allait être du grand n'importe quoi !

 **...**

 **Edward POV (tadaaaaaam *-*)**

-Oh bon sang, Edward, tu pues le vieux fennec ! Je t'en prie va te laver !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Avais-je grogné en tendant la main vers la table basse sur laquelle se trouvait la prochaine tablette de chocolat que j'allais dévorer.

Lors de mon arrivée chez mes parents, une semaine et demie plus tôt, Alice avait eu à cœur de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les raisons de mon départ de Seattle et m'avait traité comme elle traiterait une de ses amies en pleine dépression post-rupture : avec du chocolat -beaucoup de chocolat !- et des films à l'eau de rose.

Si Sandra Bullock et Kate Winslet n'avaient aidé en rien, ça n'avait pas été le cas du cacao qui amoindrissait, l'espace de quelques millisecondes, ma peine.

Cela étant, il semblerait qu'Alice venait d'arrêter de me traiter avec compassion :

-Je sais pas si on peut se faire assassiner par du chocolat mais si c'est le cas je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?

-Non mais est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu es devenu une vieille loque humaine ! Ta crasse a imprégné le canapé ! Et puis entre tes cheveux et ta barbe, tu commences à ressembler à Jésus !

-Oui ben je finirais bien par me raser ! Grommelais-je en prenant une nouvelle rangée de chocolat

Alice soupira et s'assit sur la table basse face à moi, gênant mon visionnage du dernier match des White Sox.

-Bon, je voulais rien te dire mais j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Par contre je peux pas te la donner si tu es dans cet état, alors ça te laver, te raser et mettre des habits propres !

-J'ai pas envie de mettre les pieds dehors !

-J'ai pas dit qu'on sortirait ! Allez va te laver !

Je pris sur moi et basculai mes jambes hors du canapé.

-Tu n'es ni une naine ni un elfe mais juste un fichu démon !

-Je sais et toi un âne !

Je me levai enfin et me traînai jusqu'à ma chambre. En quittant le salon, j'entendis Alice ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer.

Une fois dans la salle de bain de ma chambre, je stoppai net face à mon reflet que je n'avais plus croisé depuis des jours. Mes cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais, me donnant pour la première fois depuis ma réformation l'envie de les couper.

Ma barbe avait poussé et n'avait pas été rasée depuis quelques jours avant la cérémonie des American Music Awards. Autant à ce moment-là Alice et Isabella m'avaient complimenté autant je ressemblais alors à un sans domicile fixe à l'air hagard.

Mes yeux étaient vitreux et injectés de sang d'avoir autant pleuré.

Oh qu'il était loin l'entraînement des Navy Seals. Il vous prépare à tout surmonter, à tout endurer… sauf à travailler avec une star comme Isabella Swan !

Plus d'une semaine que j'étais parti et pas une seule nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait écrit sur sa lettre qu'elle en avait pour une semaine avec Daddy Yankee, ce qui signifiait donc que ça faisait des jours qu'elle était rentrée à l'appartement.

Elle avait donc sciemment refusé de me donner des nouvelles. Et ça, ça avait fendillé la carapace du militaire surentraîné. Il y avait bien eu la diffusion de ce magnifique morceau qu'elle avait interprété en s'accompagnant au piano (de _mon_ piano !) mais Alice et moi avions conclu que s'il y avait un message caché, il était trop bien caché pour qu'on le saisisse. Bien sûr la partie instrumentale ainsi que les paroles étaient très mélancoliques -même beaucoup de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de réaliser coup sur coup deux de ses plus grands rêves- mais pour autant ma sœur et moi n'avions pas réussi à savoir si c'était de bon augure pour moi.

Au moment où j'avais appelé Emmett afin qu'il m'aide à démissionner, cela m'avait semblé être une bonne idée de partir. J'avais pensé qu'Isabella m'appellerait aussitôt qu'elle aurait eu mon courrier, mais non. J'avais cru que l'on se parlerait par webcam interposées suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se découvre des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle me rejoindrait alors à Chicago. Ou qu'au moins elle me demande de revenir, mais pas en tant que garde du corps.

Mais non, elle m'ignorait, j'avais tout gâché et ça me tuait !

Je pris le temps de me raser, histoire qu'Alice me laisse tranquille, et passai des vêtements propres, toujours avec le même objectif.

Ma sœur m'avait dit avoir une surprise pour moi mais je ne m'en souciais pas : tout ce que je voulais était de pouvoir ruminer tranquillement jusqu'à une heure décente où je puisse me coucher et pleurer sans témoin.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme puisse avoir un tel ascendant sur moi, même hospitalisé à Landstuhl je n'avais pas été aussi mal, mais Isabella Swan n'était pas n'importe qui !

Je rejoignis ma sœur dans le salon pour y découvrir mes parents ainsi que Jasper. Un apéritif avait été installé sur la table basse et les baies vitrées étaient toujours ouvertes.

-Oh un nouvel homme !

-Ah ah ! Bon, il se passe quoi ?

La possibilité de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles me vint à l'idée mais Alice ne répondit rien et préféra changer de chaîne pour mettre _Lifetime_ avant de monter le son. Une pub pour du dentifrice _extra white_ était diffusée.

Ma sœur tapota le canapé à ses côtés et je pris place, sur sa droite. Mes parents étaient assis côte à côte sur le second canapé et Jasper à la gauche d'Alice. Celle-ci se jeta sur un seau de pop-corn salés qui -vu l'odeur qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée- venait de passer au micro-ondes.

-Oh Ali' t'aurais pas pu mettre à chauffer des pop-corn sucrés ? Tu sais bien que tu es la seule à manger les salés ! Râla ma mère.

-Hey, c'est pour ça que c'est ceux-là que j'ai chauffés ! -Elle tira puérilement la langue à ma mère avant de poursuivre- Et pis ça en fait plus pour moi ! Nananaire !

Nous éclatâmes de rire au moment où les pubs stoppèrent et où le programme que ma sœur voulait nous faire voir reprit.

Une jeune journaliste était ballottée de gauche à droite derrière une barrière de sécurité, tournant le dos à un tapis rouge sur lequel évoluait un jeune homme élégamment habillé. Il n'était pas accompagné mais vu les cris de la foule, il n'allait pas avoir de mal à quitter la soirée au bras d'une jeune femme.

-Ce soir, _Lifetime_ est en direct depuis le tapis rouge de l'Egyptian afin de célébrer la sortie du dernier film de Steven Soderbergh. A toute fin utile, je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il travaille actuellement à la réalisation d'une saga en trois épisodes qui va envoyer du lourd ! C'est une affaire à suivre !

Aussitôt avait-elle fini sa phrase que quelqu'un sembla s'adresser à elle via une oreillette que je n'avais pas encore vu et elle détourna fugacement son regard en appuyant sur son oreille pour être certaine de bien entendre.

Alors que mes proches étaient totalement accaparés par l'écran, je m'appuyai profondément sur le dossier du canapé en croisant mes bras. J'étais énormément frustré de devoir observer un tapis rouge depuis le salon. J'avais découvert que j'appréciais l'adrénaline que m'offraient ces soirées : devoir checker les CV de toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'organisation, vérifier si la sécurité était à la hauteur de l'événement, scruter les environs pour être certain qu'aucun danger ne soit susceptible d'être encouru… Au lieu de ça j'étais douché et rasé, devant la télé…

-Chers téléspectateurs, reprit la journaliste en s'adressant directement à la caméra : voici -enfin !- le couple que nous attendions depuis le début de la soirée ! Mike Newton et Isabella Swaaaan !

Ça devenait enfin intéressant ! Aucune photo d'elle n'était parue sur les réseaux sociaux depuis la cérémonie des AMA's, même lors de son séjour je ne sais où avec Daddy Yankee, elle n'avait rien posté. Aucun fan ne l'avait filée à l'aéroport en quête d'une photo à revendre où avec laquelle il aurait pu se vanter auprès de ses amis, bref, il n'y avait eu que la vidéo sur laquelle Isabella interprétait _Mad World_.

Certes, j'avais été heureux de la revoir avec un de ses t-shirts informes et avais aisément imaginé ses petits pieds parfaits appuyer successivement sur les pédales du piano afin d'accentuer ou stopper les vibrations des cordes de mon instrument mais ça avait été bref -même si j'avais vu la vidéo plus d'une centaine de fois...

La voir jouer sur _mon_ Steinway avait été... hypnotisant, grisant, excitant, comme notre premier vrai baiser, dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Tout comme notre rapprochement, la vidéo avait été trop courte et frustrante.

Alors quand la journaliste lâcha le nom d'Isabella de manière assez hystérique et peu professionnelle, elle capta tout mon attention. Mon corps se tendit de sa propre initiative alors que je plaçais mes coudes sur mes genoux, de sorte à me rapprocher de l'écran et ne rien manquer.

Une limousine stoppa devant le tapis rouge, le long du trottoir et la caméra zooma sur la portière arrière qui s'ouvrit, faisant s'élever une vague de hurlements de la part des fans amassés derrière les journalistes qui essayaient de parler suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre, malgré leur micro.

Seulement les cris se turent aussitôt que la première personne sortit du véhicule, et pour cause, ce fut Tyler, suivit par Sam. Ils encadrèrent tous les deux la portière toujours ouverte, attendant que leurs employés ne sortent, preuve que la sécurité ce soir-là n'était pas optimale, cela étant je savais que les deux gardes du corps étaient suffisamment compétents pour qu'Isabella et Mike ne risquent rien. Malgré tout, un rire s'échappa de ma gorge sans que je ne le contrôle : la réaction du public était tellement prévisible !

Bien évidemment, les cris reprirent de plus belle quand Mike sortit de la voiture. C'était marrant de constater comme mon regard sur cet homme avait changé depuis que je savais qu'il n'était plus un obstacle entre Isabella et moi.

Certes, ma réaction était alors le seul obstacle à notre relation mais c'était une autre histoire...

Mike avait opté pour un costume élégant dont la coupe le mettait grandement en valeur. Smoking noir et chemise blanche, il avait opté pour une cravate et une pochette de couleur rose pâle qui lui allait plutôt bien. Je me surpris à me demander si c'était lui qui avait choisi cette teinte ou si Clara était passée par là. Avait-il lui-même une styliste ?

\- Sérieusement, du rose dragée ? S'insurgea Alice en voyant la tenue. Non mais moi j'aurais pas opté pour ça !

\- Toi tu m'as fait porter du violet aux Awards et tu es choquée devant du _rose draguée_?

\- Hey Jésus, tes commentaires sur les tenues tu te les gardes, hein !

Je lui présentais les paumes de mes mains en un geste de reddition, déclenchant les rires de ma famille -sauf ceux d'Alice qui continuait de pester contre le _rose dragée_ :

\- Non mais sincèrement, j'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça !

Je décrochai de son monologue, préférant reporter mon attention sur l'écran.

Mike adressa un large sourire aux journalistes avant de saluer de la mains ses fans. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur la limousine et prêta assistance à Isabella pour l'aider à sortir.

L'hystérie de la foule redoubla, la caméra qui filmait l'apparition de ma star préférée fut légèrement bousculée, de même que la journaliste qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid face à l'arrivée d'Isabella sur le tapis.

Isabella salua la foule également mais son sourire me sembla forcé, contrit.

\- Aaaaah ! S'écria Alice. Voilà qui explique tout !

La cravate et la pochette de Mike étaient assorties à la teinte de la robe d'Isabella. Elle qui m'avait habitué à des tenues très osées pour les cérémonies, jusqu'à faire un esclandre pour qu'Alice raccourcisse la tenue qu'elle allait porter pour interpréter _Side to Side_ , elle avait choisi une robe incroyablement sage à cause de laquelle on ne voyait de peau que celle de son visage. Cependant, malgré la chasteté de la coupe, les matières rendaient la robe magnifique. Un tissu vraisemblablement léger et de couleur rose dragée -que finalement Alice accepta- était recouvert d'une dentelle grandement ajourée noire. La tenue était tellement longue que l'on ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait choisi de porter aux pieds et la possibilité qu'elle ait opté pour les chaussures pour lesquelles j'avais eu un coup de foudre - à savoir ses talons à lanières- me plut.

Ses cheveux étaient un entrelas flou de tresses plaquées sur son crâne jusqu'à former un chignon de nattes à la base de sa nuque, sur son côté gauche.

Même si Isabella était élégante, cela me sembla étrange de la voir aussi sage.

Au bras de Mike, elle s'avança sur le tapis avant de commencer à prendre la pose pour les photographes. Je vis que Sam restait en retrait mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tyler qui était positionné bien trop près d'eux, risquant de se retrouver sur quelques clichés. Je savais le stress que c'était de sécuriser pour la première fois un tapis rouge et étais content pour lui que Sam soit là pour le coacher.

Cependant, il me sembla que le sourire tendu d'Isabella était dû à mon remplaçant.

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur elle-même de sorte à satisfaire le plus de photographes possible et, malgré l'épaisseur que créait la dentelle, il me sembla qu'Isabella avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu à Los Angeles et je n'aimais pas ça.

\- Han ! Edward elle parle de toi ! Cria ma mère de manière hystérique à la façon d'Alice un jour de soldes.

\- Tu peux me dire comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle parle de moi ?

Isabella était toujours accrochée au coude de Mike, au centre du tapis, chuchotant à l'oreille de celui qui avait longtemps été mon ennemi juré.

\- Je te jure que j'ai vu ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer ton nom !

 _Comme si ma mère savait lire sur les lèvres..._

\- Oui ben c'est sûrement pour dire que je suis un gros nul !

\- Oh oui, pépia ma sœur en sautillant sur le canapé, je l'imagine trop dire à Mike en plein tapis rouge : "Ouais ben Edward c'est qu'une banane flambée de toute façon !"

\- C'est toi la banane flambée espèce de petite naine ingérable !

Elle me tira la langue avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran : Isabella et Mike -suivis de près par Tyler puis Sam- s'approchaient d'un air décidé de la caméra de _Lifetime_. Le bras de Mike encerclait la taille d'Isabella et je me surpris à ne ressentir aucune once de jalousie.

\- Bonjour _Lifetime_! Fit Mike d'une voix enjouée en resserrant un peu plus fermement son bras autour de la jeune star. Celle-ci adressa à la journaliste un sourire qui ne fit pas pétiller ses yeux. Etait-elle si contrariée que cela contre Tyler ou le problème venait-il d'autre part ?

\- Oh bonjour Mike ! Bonjour Isabella ! Pépia la journaliste. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous interviewer !

\- Et pour nous de vous répondre ! Répondit Isabella d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Alors Mike, ça fait quoi de travailler pour Steven Soderbergh ?

Isabella afficha enfin ce que j'estimais être un sourire sincère. Depuis que je savais ce qui reliait ces deux-là, je les comprenais mieux : il m'était alors clair qu'elle était fière de son ami et réellement contente pour lui. Elle porta son regard pétillant sur lui, attendant sa réponse, malgré la platitude de la question de la journaliste.

\- C'est un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir la confiance de Steven ! Je m'estime très chanceux d'avoir l'opportunité de travailler avec lui sur ses trois prochains films.

\- Vous avez donc signé pour les trois volets ?

\- Tout à fait !

Il se força à sourire, tout le monde pouvait le deviner. La journaliste faisait-elle exprès de le faire se répéter ou était-elle juste idiote ? Même ma mère soupira de l'incompétence de la femme qui conduisait l'interview improvisé.

\- Ca veut donc dire que votre personnage survivra lors de toutes ses péripéties ?

Les questions étaient de plus en plus plates !

\- Ou qu'il y aura des flashbacks, qui sait ! Intervint Isabella qui semblait déjà se lasser.

\- C'est pas faux ! Gloussa la journaliste pour tenter de cacher son inconfort. Et vous, Isabella, quel est votre actualité ?

Ma star préférée -au combien mise en valeur par ce rose pâle !- haussa un sourcil, sans doute surprise par le fait que la personne face à elle soit probablement la seule sur terre à ne pas savoir ce que faisait Isabella en ce moment !

Quand on s'autoproclame journaliste people, ne sommes-nous pas censés nous tenir au courant de ce genre de chose ? D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de _l'artiste préféré_ de l'année...

\- Je travaille actuellement sur l'enregistrement du prochain album. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder à sortir dans les bacs maintenant.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oh que oui ! Intervint Mike. Bells est pressée de passer à son prochain projet ! Il éclata de rire comme s'il venait de sortir la meilleure blague de l'année.

\- Ah oui et quel est-il ? On entend de plus en plus parler d'un duo avec Daddy Yankee : info ou intox ?

\- Oh ! Et vous avez entendu ça où ? Fit Isabella d'un ton détaché.

\- Et bien, comme tous journalistes qui se respectent, j'ai mes sources ! Fit le visage de _Lifetime_ d'un air victorieux.

\- Ah oui ?

Isabella haussa les sourcils et je sus en voyant son visage que ce qui allait sortir d'entre ses lèvres allait être acide :

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était parce que lui et moi venions de décider de rendre notre duo officiel ! Renvoyez donc vos sources ! Mike on s'en va, on va faire ça ailleurs.

\- Attends, attends.

Il murmura à l'oreille d'Isabella sans se soucier de la caméra ou de la journaliste qui tenta d'approcher distraitement son micro de sorte à pouvoir capter quelque chose de leur conversation.

Isabella abdiqua et se retourna vers la caméra, imitée par Mike qui reprit la parole :

\- En fait on tenait à parler avec vous parce que nous avons une exclusivité à offrir et Bella et moi nous nous sommes dit : "Hey, qui de mieux pour traiter une info comme celle-là que _Lifetime_?" !

\- Oui enfin on a surtout fait _plouf-plouf_ et c'est tombé sur vous ! Cracha Isabella d'un air mauvaise.

Nous vîmes la journaliste déglutir avant que Mike ne tente de venir à son secours :

\- Alors vous êtes prête pour le scoop du siècle ?

-Toujours ! Alors, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

Le bras de Mike changea de place pour s'enrouler autour des épaules d'Isabella alors que celle-ci passa son bras dans le dos de son ami.

\- On tenait à vous annoncer que Mike et moi nous nous séparions.

 **Certaines l'avaient vu venir... d'autres non XD**


	46. Chapter 45

**Bonjour mes lectrices préférées !**

 **Momo 6 : peut-etre que cette fois les pensées de Bella te plairont ;) Moi aussi je suis persuadée qu'edward a fait le bon choix maiiiiis ce sont des nulos tous les deux hihi**

 **Piran : Coucou :) Oui je sais, Edward qui pleure ça fait bizarre ^^ maiiis j'ai appris il y a peu que les hommes aussi savent pleurer alors ya pas de raison lol Bella fait de la place dans sa vie, c'est déjà un bon début :)**

 **Laau : t'inquiète, il n'y a pas de soucis :) Non non, ça ne vient pas de toi mais de mon côté sadique ! Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé prendre plusieurs chapitres pour les AMA's, uniquement pour faire durer le suspsens vis à vis du depart d'edward ;) Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pu décrocher à cause de cela cependant ;)**

 **oooh merci *-* Je suis contente de t'avoir fait apprécier Miky ! hihi Promis je ne ferai pas trop grossir notre Edward ahahah Moi aussi je suis satisfaite qu'il soit parti ! C'est bien d'être un employé, hein, mais arrivé un moment il faut arreter les betises XD Il voulait que Bella s'impliquent dans leur relation et c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si elle eprouve des sentiments ou non :)**

 **Jorja Smith, je ne connaissais pas du tout du tout. Je viens d'écouter Tomorrow. Je suis soufflée tellement ça ressemble effectivement à Bella ! Dommage que j'ai la flemme de retoucher cette fic sinon je l'aurais intégrée *-* Merci beaucoup pour ce partage *-***

 **Hey ! J'ai posté en temps et en heure :p**

 **Au fait... Bella te semble être une "très très belle femme" ? C'est rigolo ça parce que je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question en fait. Je la fais jouer sur le côté "cocooning" et hyper classe mais j'ai jamais cherché au dela hihi**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review :)**

 **Raontage de life : cette nuit, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi lol je me suis retrouvée devant les AMA's *-* je me suis tapée un délire à 4 heures du matin hihihi et bin c'est pas Bella qui a gagné XD**

 **Une fois de plus , les paroles ne sont pas les miennes, même si j'ai dû les modifier un peu de sorte à coller à l'histoire.**

 **PS : Rendez-vous dimanche sur** _ **Unlikely Love**_ **pour savoir qui est la méchante folle hystérique ! Surprises au rendez-vous !**

 **Chapitre 45**

L'annonce avait été... fracassante !

Mike et moi avions passé notre temps à écumer les sites people pour lire les différentes hypothèses expliquant notre rupture et nous avions trouvé de tout : des querelles au sujet du délai de nos fiançailles, un désir d'enfant inassouvi, une tromperie… Tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie mais personne n'avait évoqué une possible homosexualité.

Nous avions bien rigolé, installés sur mon canapé devant pizzas et défilés de mode diffusés à la télé.

A force de surfer sur le Web, j'avais enfin pris le temps de trier mes emails. Bien évidemment, je n'avais absolument pas reçu de félicitations de la part de mes parents, concernant ma victoire aux Awards mais n'en attendais pas. Je n'attendais plus rien d'eux et avais enfin réussi à tourner cette page. En revanche, nombreuses avaient été les personnes à m'avoir contactée à la suite de la cérémonie.

The Voice USA m'avait contactée afin de me proposer de participer à la prochaine saison. Malgré la présence de Adam Levine sur le programme, les dates et le lieu de tournage ne m'arrangeraient pas. Quitter mon appartement, même temporairement, pour m'installer à Los Angeles n'était pas dans mes projets, surtout avec la pression du prochain album.

J'avais tout de même pris le temps de la réflexion, lancer des carrières, sortir de jeunes artistes de l'ombre était quelque chose de merveilleux dans cette profession, mais il s'agissait là de ne propulser sur le devant de la scène qu'une seule personne parmi des milliers et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

Aussi, j'avais refusé la proposition.

Certaines, plutôt indécentes, m'étaient parvenues à la suite de l'annonce de ma rupture et c'était ce que j'avais appréhendé. Ramón en avait même profité pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir… J'avais dû, avec toute la diplomatie dont j'étais capable, lui signifier que je n'étais pas intéressée tout en ménageant sa susceptibilité alors que nous étions sur le point de dévoiler notre chanson au public.

D'autres offres étaient tombées : certains avaient parlé de duos, d'autres m'avaient demandé de composer quelque chose. On m'avait même envoyé des partitions en me demandant si j'étais intéressée par l'idée de poser ma voix dessus.

Avec l'album qui n'était toujours pas terminé et qui devait être plus que parfait, je n'avais pas tout à fait la tête à travailler sur leur offre.

En revanche, une avait particulièrement retenue mon attention. Créer la bande originale d'un film, alors en post production, voué au succès. Les délais étaient courts car le film était sur le point de sortir sur les écrans, seulement le réalisateur avait eu du mal à arrêter son choix sur l'interprète. Je comptais m'intéresser à cette offre une fois l'album bouclé même si le mail datait alors d'un mois. L'auteur du message avait certainement déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, étant donné que je n'avais toujours pas fait suite, mais le film, adaptation d'un livre à grand succès, était tellement original et osé que le projet m'intéressait.

Mes fans allaient être choqués de ma participation, si je décrochais le contrat, et c'était ce que je cherchais.

Marquer les esprits….

Mais avant cela, il fallait que je termine l'album. C'est pourquoi Angela était debout dans le studio d'enregistrement, face au micro, les yeux sur son porte-partition.

Je l'avais prévenue du fait que _Unlikely Love_ ne serait pas sur l'album, c'était mon morceau à moi, il signifiait bien trop de choses à mes yeux pour que j'accepte qu'il soit sur le prochain album. A la place, j'avais composé dans l'urgence deux nouveaux morceaux dont Angela ne savait encore rien. Ni les notes ni les paroles. C'est pourquoi j'avais écrit quelque chose de simple et de facilement interprétable, parce que je voulais qu'elle en saisisse la portée au moment même où elle l'interprèterait, principalement pour éviter qu'elle ne mène un interrogatoire mais aussi de sorte à ce que mes micros puissent saisir de véritables émotions.

J'avais dû écrire les deux morceaux dans la précipitation, parce que le départ d'Edward avait changé bien ses choses. Je n'avais même pas demandé à mes musiciens de s'occuper de la partie instrumentale, le délai était trop court, je m'en étais donc occupée rapidement via Musique Assistée par Ordinateur.

Lorsque j'avais quitté la Meyer Reccords, mes principaux investissements financiers avaient concernés l'informatique : ma table de mixage, l'ordinateur qui y était relié ainsi qu'un séquenceur MIDI. Tout cela me permettait de pouvoir jouer moi-même mes partitions, depuis ma salle de mixage, sans autre instrument que l'informatique. Le logiciel avec lequel je travaillais, _Cubase_ , me permettait de jouer électroniquement avec plus d'un millier d'instruments sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

En temps normal, je préférais compter sur Jacob, Quill et Embry, ils me permettaient d'avoir un œil -et surtout une oreille- objectifs sur mes compos, jugeant et critiquant avec franchise au besoin. A force d'avoir la tête sur mes partitions, il m'arrivait d'en perdre le fil et de plus être totalement objective sur ce que je produisais, les garçons m'étaient donc indispensables.

Mais j'avais été prise par le temps. Le départ d'Edward m'avait fait retirer _Unlikely Love_ de l'album et j'avais dû produire quelque chose rapidement. L'inspiration m'avait alors fait écrire non pas une mais deux chansons de substitution. J'avais des choses à transmettre à Edward, à lui faire savoir…

Je tapais un coup sur le miroir sans tain, signifiant à Angela que j'étais prête à enregistrer. Elle se saisit de la bouteille d'eau posée sur le porte-partition et but une gorgée avant de la refermer et d'aligner les trois feuilles de partition noircies au crayon.

Je lançai la bande instrumentale et Angela compta les notes puis les mesures avant de commencer. La voix emplit la pièce.

« _J'ai décroché ma belle étoile  
Comme firmament de tes journées  
J'ai découvert ton torse nu  
Pour recouvrir mes mains gelées  
J'ai laissé mon château en feu  
Pour apaiser ta solitude  
J'ai rendu mon frère malheureux  
Mais gagné toute ta gratitude_

 _Alors, promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter quoiqu'il arrive  
De ne pas changer de rive à part si j'viens avec toi  
Alors, saches que si tu t'en vas  
Je seras à la dérive  
Et j'irai mourir au pied de la porte de chez toi_

 _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé  
Comme je n'ai jamais rêvé  
Comme si je voyais enfin ce qu'est l'amour avec toi  
Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais osé  
Comme je n'ai jamais aimé  
Comme si tu avais toujours été présent avec moi_

 _J'ai parcouru la terre entière sans rien trouver de plus puissant  
J'ai les jambes qui me tiennent à peine  
Mais mon cœur est fort et persistant  
J'ai frappé à la porte d'un roi pour aller prendre de tes nouvelles  
Il m'a dit certain, aucun trésor,  
n'est plus beau que celui qui t'émerveille_

 _Alors, promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter quoiqu'il arrive  
De ne pas changer de rive à part si j'viens avec toi  
Alors, saches que si tu t'en vas  
Je seras à la dérive  
Et j'irai mourir au pied de la porte de chez toi_

 _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé  
Comme je n'ai jamais rêvé  
Comme si je voyais enfin ce qu'est l'amour avec toi  
Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais osé  
Comme je n'ai jamais aimé  
Comme si tu avais toujours été présent avec moi._ »

Elle termina la chanson en haussant un sourcil et fixait son reflet dans le miroir, cherchant vainement à croiser mon regard. Sa voix avait fini faible, chuchotée, cassée et c'était exactement ce que j'avais cherché à obtenir.

Je tapais deux coups contre le miroir, signifiant que je validais ce que je venais d'entendre. Ceci étant, son sourcil resta arqué, démontrant qu'elle ne s'interrogeait pas sur le rendu de son travail mais sur les paroles en elles-mêmes.

J'allais y avoir droit à son interrogatoire...

Pour autant elle ne dit rien de plus et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Elle fit rouler la tête sur ses épaules avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Le regard sur le miroir face à elle, Angela leva un pouce en pinçant ses lèvres, me demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait enchaîner avec le second morceau. Je frappais un coup sur le miroir et elle entama le dernier morceau qui composait l'album.

 _« Je crois que j'étais bien trop lâche  
Pour lui dire adieu les yeux dans les yeux  
Partie sans même prendre bagage  
Pensant faire ce qui était mieux  
Je fais toujours ce même rêve  
Je me vois remonter le temps  
Revenir à nos plus belles balades  
Tous les deux sur les quais les yeux vers l'horizon_

 _Il m'a aimée de tout son amour, de tout son cœur  
Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait quand je n'étais rien  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné en retour  
Je n'lui ai causé que du chagrin  
Lui qui ne rêvait que d'amour  
J'avais son cœur entre les mains_

 _Des souvenirs au goût amer  
Caressent mes doutes les plus sensibles  
Sachant que mes actes d'hier restent à jamais irréversibles  
Je sais que je n'étais pas pour lui  
Pourquoi me manquerait-il autant  
J'y repense à me rendre malade  
Et toutes les nuit j'espère retrouver la raison_

 _Il m'a aimée de tout son amour, de tout son cœur  
Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait quand je n'étais rien  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné en retour  
Je n'lui ai causé que du chagrin  
Lui qui ne rêvait que d'amour  
J'avais son cœur entre les mains_

 _Je l'ai revu deux ans plus tard  
J'ai compris qu'il était trop tard  
Dans ses yeux cette lumière qui brille  
il m'a dit faire ce même rêve  
Se voyant remonter le temps  
Revenir à nos plus belle balades  
Espérant que j'revienne un jour à la maison_

 _Il m'a aimée de tout son amour, de tout son cœur  
Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait quand je n'étais rien  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai donné en retour  
Je n'lui ai causé que du chagrin  
Lui qui ne rêvait que d'amour  
J'avais son cœur entre les mains_ »

Une fois de plus, Angela haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, le temps d'une vraie conversation s'annonçait. Je frappai à trois reprises sur le miroir afin de lui signifier que le morceau n'était pas parfait et que nous avions encore un peu de travail à fournir mais elle rangeait déjà les partitions pour me pouvoir me joindre…

 **Sur une colline, à Chicago**

Un mois et demi que j'avais quitté Seattle. J'avais petit à petit reprit contact avec la réalité, réinstaurant une douche quotidienne à ma routine, au grand soulagement d'Alice qui avait vite cessé de me traiter comme elle le faisait avec ses amies lors d'une peine de cœur.

Elle était passée de la sœur attentionnée pleine de délicatesse à un petit diable sans pitié. Je n'avais donc pas eu d'autre choix que de me reprendre en main.

Je n'avais pas à cœur de chercher un nouvel emploi, ça serait comme tirer un trait définitif sur mon travail à Seattle, sur Isabella, rendre les choses concrètes et je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

Un profond soupir m'échappa, attirant l'attention de mon père affairé avec la cafetière. Il se détourna de la machine pour me faire face, prenant appui sur le plan de travail de la cuisine derrière lui et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, fils ?

-A ton avis ?

Il récupéra sa tasse qui venait tout juste d'être remplie par la machine.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Aucune ! Lâchais-je avant de laisser tomber ma tête sur mes avant-bras, croisés sur l'îlot central.

-Tu l'as contactée au moins ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains de ne pas avoir de nouvelle ?

-Y'a aucun rapport !

-Bien sûr que si : tu veux des nouvelles mais tu n'en prends pas.

Je relevais la tête précipitamment, me donnant un bref tournis.

-Je lui ai laissé une lettre ! La moindre des choses aurait été qu'elle y réponde !

-Arrête Edward, tu te doutes bien que si elle ne t'a pas appelé c'est qu'elle a trop de travail.

-Ou qu'elle est trop fâchée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ou qu'elle-même attend de tes nouvelles. Cesse de te tourmenter et appelle la !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ce serait trop facile !

La bombe était lâchée, mon père allait enfin saisir que son fils était un abruti. J'allais voir la déception se dessiner sur ses traits et je regrettais déjà les mots qui venaient de franchir mes lèvres.

-Comme ça _trop facile_? Pour qui ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est une espèce de compétition entre vous !

-Ben jte dis rien alors !

-Edward ! On ne t'a pas élevé comme ça !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre éducation ! C'est juste que c'est à son tour de prendre contact avec moi…

-Alors c'est une question d'ego ?

Les yeux de mon père s'écarquillèrent. Il venait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Bien sûr que c'était une question d'ego : j'étais celui qui était parti, je ne pouvais donc pas revenir en rampant vers elle, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles… De quoi aurais-je l'air sinon, mise à part un amoureux au cœur brisé ?

Jasper arriva à la villa, détournant notre attention et me sauvant de cet interrogatoire. Il avait l'air hagard, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés. Depuis quelques jours, il était distant et passait de moins en moins de temps avec nous, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Jasper, qui était le calme incarné, habituellement capable d'apaiser mon électrique de sœur en un seul regard était incroyablement nerveux, triturant sans même s'en rendre compte la manche de sa veste.

-Hey, ça va mec ? T'as pas l'air bien ! Lui demandais-je alors qu'il venait de se hisser sur un tabouret voisin du mien.

Mon père s'occupa aussitôt à lui faire couler un café, comme si Jasper n'était pas déjà suffisamment tendu, alors que celui-ci posa ses yeux sur moi, comme s'il était surpris de me voir dans la cuisine. Ou comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est tout.

-Okay…

Je savais ce que c'était que ne pas vouloir s'étaler sur les sujets épineux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Alice avait tenté vainement de mener un interrogatoire sur la vie aux côtés d'Isabella : est-ce qu'elle vivait en appartement ou dans une villa ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une piscine, un chien, un perroquet ? Est-ce qu'elle mangeait bio et équitable, des graines germées et du tofu ?

Bref, j'avais été à bonne école avec ma sœur, comme si mes missions top secret n'avaient pas été suffisantes.

Mon père déposa la tasse fumante sur le comptoir et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire mais un bruit tonitruant à l'étage se fit entendre, nous faisant stupidement lever la tête vers le plafond, comme si nous étions tous les trois dotés de rayons X…

Ma sœur dévala les escaliers comme une furie et nous n'eûmes aucun doute sur le fait que c'était elle qui avait provoqué ce bazar à l'étage. Elle se mit à hurler alors que ses chaussons roses à paillettes entraient bruyamment en contact avec les marches de l'escalier.

 _Comment un poids plume comme elle peut faire autant de boucan ?_

-La Grande Prêtresse a publié ! La Grande Prêtresse a publié !

Alice arriva dans la cuisine en courant jusqu'à s'allonger à moitié sur l'îlot central de sorte à ce que chacun d'entre nous puisse apercevoir l'écran de sa tablette numérique sur laquelle ses doigts étaient recroquevillés.

Aucun doute n'était possible sur l'identité de la _Grande Prêtresse,_ Isabella avait déserté les réseaux sociaux depuis qu'elle avait mis en ligne son interprétation de _Mad World_.

Par la suite, bien évidemment, il y avait eu son interview lors de la soirée à l'Egyptian. Alice avait été étonnamment furieuse contre moi, me reprochant le célibat de sa star préférée, me criant dessus le fait que maintenant que son histoire avec Mike était terminée, j'étais censé être son successeur, seulement j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui expliquer qu'Isabella était déjà célibataire bien avant que je ne commence à travailler pour elle.

Pour autant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si mon départ de Seattle avait un rapport avec l'officialisation de leur rupture.

Mon angle de vue sur la tablette de ma sœur n'était pas optimal et je pus seulement apercevoir qu'elle avait publié un selfie pris à l'aide d'une perche avec ses musiciens et Angela, dans son studio d'enregistrement mais je n'avais pas la possibilité de lire le texte qui allait avec et préférai sortir mon propre téléphone pour voir sa nouvelle publication.

Je lançai la page Facebook avant d'aller sur son mur. Isabella, magnifique et rayonnante malgré des joues toujours un peu plus creusées, apparue au premier plan, la tête d'Angela sur son épaule gauche. Jacob, Quill et Embry se tenaient à l'arrière-plan, Jacob au centre et de face, entouré des deux autres musiciens, de profil. Ils avaient tous les trois croisés leurs bras sur leur torse dans une position qui contrastait grandement avec leurs traits déformés par un rire.

La photo était accompagnée d'une légende :

« _À force de rires, de larmes et de travail acharné, Angela Weber, Jacob, Quill, Embry et moi-même sommes heureux de vous annoncer la sortie d'un tout nouvel album sur toutes les plateformes de téléchargement, composé par mes soins, instrumentalisé par les musiciens les plus patients que je connaisse et interprété par la talentueuse Angela._

 _Nous attendons fébrilement vos retours._

 _Bonne écoute à vous et à tout bientôt !_ »

-Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Hurla ma sœur au moment où elle termina sa lecture.

Elle me fusilla du regard alors que ses doigts pianotaient d'eux même sur sa tablette jusqu'à trouver l'album en ligne.

-Tu étais au courant de _ça_? Tu savais que ce serait cette pimbêche de Weber qui interprèterait l'album ?

-Angela n'est pas une pimbêche, et tu le sais…. Fut ma seule réponse : bien sûr que non je ne savais pas que ce serait Angela derrière le micro. Isabella avait travaillé tellement dur sur cet album que je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'un tel revirement se produise. J'avais été conscient que la jeune femme avait été bien plus présente à l'appartement dans les derniers temps, je savais qu'il se préparait quelque chose dont Isabella refusait de me parler mais de là à imaginer une pareille chose…

-Oh, une autre publication de la Grande Prêtresse ! Sursauta ma sœur, semblant reprendre contenance.

Je rafraîchis aussitôt la page, curieux du fait qu'elle ait publié deux choses à la fois.

Alice joignit ses mains sous son menton en levant les yeux au ciel, mimant une prière :

-Faites que ce soit un démenti ! Faites que ce soit un démenti !

De toute évidence, Alice n'appréciait clairement pas que ce ne soit pas Isabella derrière le micro…

Une nouvelle photo s'afficha sur mon écran, et cette fois ce fut moi qui étais mécontent. Isabella dont la peau était magnifiquement bronzée, et _Daddy Yankee,_ caché derrière une large paire de lunettes de soleil, prenaient la pause sur une plage de sable blanc, une eau turquoise s'étendait derrière eux. Il avait passé son bras autour des hanches de ma star préférée alors que celle-ci semblait rire à gorge déployée.

La jalousie enserra ses larges mains autour de mon cœur jusqu'à le broyer.

A regret, je lus la légende qui surplombait la photo.

« _Comme vous en a si intelligemment informés Jessica Stanley, lors de son interview si brillamment menée, Daddy Yankee et moi-même avons l'immense honneur de partager avec vous notre magnifique collaboration._

 _Merci à toi pour cette opportunité en or ! »_

-Oooh ! Silence absolue dans la salle, je veux attendre ça ! S'exclama Alice en trépignant, le temps qu'elle trouve le duo en ligne.

Ma mère entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, les plis de son coussin transférés sur sa joue.

-Il se passe quoi par ici ?

-La Grande Prêtresse est parmi nous ! Pépia ma sœur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nous faire entendre le fameux duo qui avait tout déclenché entre Isabella et moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Écoute moi ça !

Mais au moment où Alice allait lancer la lecture, Jasper la coupa dans son élan :

-Attends chérie, j'ai une question à poser avant que tu lances le clip.

-Oh Jazzou, je t'aime, mais tu crois _sincèrement_ que ta question est plus importante qu'Isabella ?

 **On en parle de cet album ?**

 **Bisous les filles !**


	47. Chapter 46

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Guest : Couper un chapitre, c'est tout un art ! XD**

 **Momo 6 : Je souhaite à Jasper beaucoup beaucoup de courage ! ahah Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu as envie de secouer Bella comme un prunier ahah ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre ne va pas te satisfaire :-/ maiiiiiis il a le mérite de m'avoir beaucoup faire rire XD**

 **Lau : OOh oui, il est fort probable que la question de Jasper soit de la plus haute importance ! Je vais même pas tenter de faire du suspens dessus, je ne serais pas crédible ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **/!\Certaines scènes de ce chapitre peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus fragiles/!\**

 **Chapitre 46**

 **49** **ième** **étage d'une tour.**

Comme je m'y étais attendue, la réaction de mes fans avait été particulièrement mitigée lors de la sortie de l'album. Le fait que je ne prête absolument pas ma voix aux morceaux, supprimant tout ce que j'avais préalablement enregistré, au profit d'Angela, avait choqué beaucoup de monde, mais après tout, j'avais prévenu mes fans lors de mon discours aux Awards. Je leur avais dit qu'il allait y avoir des changements, alors était-ce réellement de ma faute s'ils ne m'avaient pas vraiment écoutée ?

Mon trophée, qui avait survécu à mon voyage à Porto Rico, avait trouvé sa place dans mon dressing, sur l'une de mes étagères. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'exposer dans le salon et n'avais pas de place où le poser dans le studio d'enregistrement. Il avait donc rejoint mes trophées précédents. Naturellement.

L'album étant disponible sur la toile et générait déjà des bénéfices, j'avais une source de stress en moins à gérer et avais donc du temps à consacrer à la bande originale demandée par Danny Elfman, le directeur artistique du prochain film à succès.

C'est pourquoi j'avais pris la place sur le banc du Steinway d'Edward. J'avais contacté Monsieur Elfman qui m'avait expliqué que ses délais étant très courts et n'ayant pas eu de réponse de ma part avait dû ouvrir un appel à composition. Chaque personne intéressée par la proposition devait écrire un morceau et le lui envoyer.

Il ne me restait alors que deux jours pour finir ma composition avant qu'il ne doive arrêter son choix.

La seule consigne qu'il avait partagée était que le morceau devait être incroyablement lascif, c'est pourquoi j'avais arrêté mon choix sur le piano. J'allais devoir inclure du violon mais pourrais faire cela via informatique, ainsi que quelques percussions à contre temps des accords plaqués sur le clavier, de sorte à rythmer un peu le morceau.

Ma partition se noircissait rapidement alors que mes doigts couraient sur le clavier, succession d'accords et de notes distillées sur un tempo lent, une nuance _mezzo piano_ , avant que je ne commence à joindre ma voix à l'instrument dans un murmure presque sensuel, d'une voix _sotto voce._

Elfman avait demandé quelque chose de lascif et il allait l'avoir !

Les paroles me vinrent aussi rapidement que la partie instrumentale : je m'étais renseignée sur le livre adapté sur grand écran sans vraiment prendre le temps de le lire et réussis à écrire quelque chose d'à peu près en lien avec le scénario.

Mon crayon de papier courait sur la partition, notant arpège, accords et paroles, quand Tyler arriva dans le salon, sans aucune discrétion :

- _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito._

Depuis la sortie de mon duo avec Ramón, Tyler avait écouté _Despacito_ en boucle et ne cessait de chantonner certains passages à chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans l'appartement, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent.

J'aimais ce duo et le travail conjoint réalisé avec Ramón mais entendre Tyler écorcher les paroles et chanter faux à longueur de temps arrivait presque à me dégoûter de ce que nous avions fait.

-Ça vous dérange pas que je sois en train de travailler ? Grognais-je sans même quitter la mine de mon crayon sur le papier des yeux.

-Hey moi aussi je travaille ! Répliqua-t-il avant de tenter de réfréner un rire.

Furieuse et prête à l'incendier, je me retournais prestement vers lui mais fus interrompue par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Sans accorder un regard à l'écran de la télé, je fusillais du regard l'imbécile qu'Edward et mon frère m'avaient imposé et reportais mon attention sur mon travail.

-Heu Mademoiselle Swan… ?

Je ne répondis rien, préférant l'ignorer puérilement, comme si le fait de ne pas lui répondre le ferait taire et ferait repartir la personne dans l'ascenseur. C'était stupide, mais tout était devenu préférable au fait de devoir lui accorder de l'importance.

Pourtant il poursuivit :

-Je sais que je ne peux pas faire monter monsieur McCarty mais il est accompagné de votre belle-sœur. Que dois-je faire ?

J'enchainais les accords en lui répondant :

-Ça dépend, est-ce que les filles sont avec eux ?

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Bien, faites-les venir, abdiquais-je en laissant s'échapper un profond soupir.

Je n'avais pas revu mon frère depuis qu'il s'était littéralement incrusté lors du repas avec mes parents et ne souhaitais pas le croiser depuis que j'avais lu la lettre d'Edward. Emmett m'avait trahie, agissant dans mon dos, sabotant mon autorité, aidant Edward à partir et ça, je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

J'avais eu des nouvelles des filles grâce à Rosalie et avais suivi de près l'état de santé de Jade qui avait été intubée alors que l'on était sur le point de partir pour les Awards. Elle s'était rapidement remise de sa détresse respiratoire grâce aux corticoïdes et Ambre, qui pourtant se portait comme un charme, était restée en néonat pour tenir compagnie à sa sœur. Même si ça avait chamboulé Rosalie et mon frère, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour les petites et Rosalie avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle bien avant les filles.

Les princesses avaient quitté l'hôpital une semaine plutôt, presque deux mois après leur naissance, et ma belle-sœur m'inondait de photos depuis.

Je quittai le banc du Steinway, mes partitions en cours de notation à la main pour aller les ranger dans le studio d'enregistrement avant de me poster derrière la porte d'entrée, supplantant Tyler dans son travail, prête à ouvrir dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

Le _ding_ significatif se fit entendre et j'ouvris à mes visiteurs. Mon regard se posa sur eux et je tentai de réprimer ma surprise.

Rosalie, qui avait toujours été soignée, bien apprêtée, et faisait plus attention à elle que moi un jour de tapis rouge, semblait sortir d'une dizaine d'années de captivité au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne. Ses cheveux autrefois soyeux et brillants étaient devenus secs, rêches, ternes. De profondes poches violacées avaient été creusées sous ses yeux, donnant à son visage un air de panda, le côté mignon en moins. Ses lèvres jadis pulpeuses que j'avais jalousées jusque-là étaient en train de desquamer, se fissurant, créant de fins sillons à vif.

Elle portait à la main un des cosys dans lequel reposait une des deux princesses et il me sembla que le moindre coup de vent, la moindre secousse, la ferait choir.

Elle s'avança dans l'appartement et passa son bras libre autour de mes épaules en une étreinte maladroite. Alors que mon nez s'enfonça dans la botte de paille qui lui servait alors de cheveux, je fus prise d'un haut le cœur que je tentai de réfréner par politesse : elle sentait effroyablement le lait caillé et autre chose que je préférai ne pas identifier.

Je me détachais rapidement en plaquant un sourire forcé sur mes lèvres : j'étais contente de la voir, aucun doute là-dessus, mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe après une séance dans un institut de beauté. Elle faisait peur à voir, à s'en dégoûter d'avoir un enfant.

Je m'effaçais légèrement pour l'inviter tacitement à entrer et elle se dirigea directement vers le salon où elle posa le couffin sur la table basse.

Je reportais mon attention sur Emmett et dus constater qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Sa barbe n'avait pas été entretenue depuis bien longtemps alors que ses cheveux commençaient à partir dans tous les sens. Ses yeux, cernés, semblaient plus étroits et plus enfoncés dans leur orbite qu'en temps normal. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, négligés, tachés et une fois de plus je préférais ne pas en connaître l'origine.

Sur une de ses épaules reposait un volumineux sac à langer alors que son bras opposé soutenait le second cosy. Mon frère était alors tellement épuisé qu'il me sembla que les deux poids ainsi répartis étaient sur le point de le fendre en deux.

Je lui adressais un vague mouvement de la tête : je n'étais absolument pas disposée à l'étreindre. J'avais juste envie de lui hurler dessus pour s'être ainsi immiscé dans ma vie. J'avais juste envie de marteler son torse de mes poings, certaine qu'il était alors tellement fragile que mes mains s'enfonceraient alors au travers de sa cage thoracique, et je savais que ça me plairait…

Une fois de plus, je me décalais et il passa devant moi, faisant expressément attention à ne cogner le cosy nulle part. A son tour, il rejoignit le salon alors que je fermais la porte derrière lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce m'indiqua que Tyler avait pris place sur un des tabourets du bar. Autant Edward savait être discret et avait toujours compris quand rester et quand s'éloigner, autant Tyler ne faisait vraiment pas cas de ce genre de chose.

Je pris sur moi de ne rien dire pour porter mon attention sur les jumelles. Elles avaient été vêtues des robes Disney que je leur avais offertes pour leur naissance et j'appréciais ce geste.

Les filles, à l'allure bien plus humaine que lorsque je les avais vues à la maternité, étaient noyées dans des superpositions de taffetas doré, identique à la robe de la princesse dans la _Belle et la Bête_. Elles étaient resplendissantes avec leurs toutes minuscules mains fermées en poings serrés à hauteur de leurs épaules, toutes deux plongées dans un lourd sommeil.

Alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient debout, côte à côte, en recul par rapport aux bébés, je m'assis face aux cosys, en tailleur et à même le sol, le dos calé contre l'assise du canapé.

-Bells ? Me coupa ma belle-sœur dans ma contemplation.

-Hum ?

-Tu te rappelles le jour où nous sommes allées au spa ?

Si je me rappelais du spa ? Bien sûr que oui ! Même si je n'éprouvais alors aucune once de romantisme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui s'en rapproche vis-à-vis d'Edward, le voir dans son short de bain avait été une des visions les plus érotiques de ma vie -à égalité avec la fois où il était sorti de _ma_ salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette !

Les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselantes le long de son dos puissamment musclé jusqu'à imprégner le polyester de son maillot, ses longues et solides jambes travaillées à force de running, ses bras dont les biceps étaient tant apparent, et ce torse... Ses pectoraux dessinés par de probables milliers de pompes et tractions qui me donnaient -déjà- envie d'y poser ma tête jusqu'à m'endormir dessus, ses abdominaux, -réelle invitation au matage- succession de carrés de chocolat que l'on voudrait _juste_ croquer encore et encore menant à un « v » tonique et plat qui affolerait la plus chaste des bonnes sœurs, guidant à un maillot de bain rendu indécemment moulant par l'eau du jacuzzi…

Bien évidemment que je me rappelais de cette séance de spa…

-Vaguement oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien tu m'avais dit que tu serais prête à t'occuper des filles dès qu'on en aurait besoin, et bien ce jour est arrivé !

Emmett abaissa son épaule, faisant tomber le sac à langer sur le sol.

-On passera reprendre les filles demain vers onze heures. Elles ont pris leur dernier biberon il y a une heure. Bon courage à toi et à demain ! Débita précipitamment ma belle-sœur avant de trottiner en direction de la sortie, Emmett à ses trousses.

-Attendez, vous pouvez pas faire ça !

Mais la porte se refermait déjà derrière eux.

-Oh, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire à l'étage ! Déclara Tyler en se laissant glisser du tabouret avant de monter paresseusement les marches.

-C'est ça ouais ! Grommelais-je.

Quand j'avais dit à Rosalie que je pourrais prendre les filles avec moi, je l'avais fait parce qu'Edward était alors à mes côtés et que tout me semblait surmontable avec lui. Mais entretemps il était parti et Tyler n'avait pas -mais vraiment pas du tout !- le même effet sur moi. La preuve, s'il m'en fallait une : il venait de trouver une excuse bidon pour s'échapper loin des fillettes.

-Bon ben on va rester toutes les trois, hein. Vos parents vous aiment fort, mais je crois qu'ils sont un peu fatigués. C'est pas qu'ils ne vous aiment pas où quoi que ce soit, mais que voulez vous, ce sont des ptites natures !

Je restais longuement dans la même position, observant mes nièces, leur parlant de tout et de rien. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide de leur parler ainsi alors que je savais qu'elles ne me comprenaient pas, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient en train de dormir, mais ne m'en souciais pas réellement : les filles ne répéteront jamais ce que je déblatérais et aucun témoin n'était présent pour rire de moi.

Une fois que je n'eus plus rien à raconter aux petites, et alors qu'elles dormaient encore, je me levais aussi souplement que possible pour retourner dans mon studio d'enregistrement et récupérer mes partitions. Je me réinstallais tout aussi délicatement face aux jumelles et repris mon travail sur la bande originale du film en post-prod'. J'avais suffisamment d'expérience en musique pour pouvoir composer une partition sans devoir me référer systématiquement à un instrument et en profitais alors pour avancer mon travail.

J'étais à peu près à la moitié du morceau, très satisfaite du rendu, quand un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre, suivi de près par une odeur atroce, mélange de rat mort depuis bien trop longtemps et de truc inidentifiable.

Il n'y eut que quelques secondes de battement avant que le bébé placé sur ma gauche ne se mette à crier, agitant ses petits membres dans des gestes saccadés et désordonnés. Sa voix, bien plus aiguë que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, était stridente, faisant vriller mes tympans. Ses pleurs réveillèrent sa sœur qui l'imita aussitôt, poussant le volume de sa voix au maximum.

Les bruits, l'odeur nauséabonde ainsi que les pleurs en stéréo, m'indiquèrent sans qu'aucun doute ne subsiste ce qu'il venait de se produire et mon sang se glaça.

\- Oh, nom de Dieu, j'espère que tu portes une couche, hein !

Paniquée par la tâche qui venait de m'incomber, je rejoignis sur les genoux le sac à langer et plongeais nerveusement la tête dedans, cherchant de quoi nettoyer l'enfant. Après avoir tout vidé sur sol, à la recherche -vaine !- d'un quelconque mode d'emploi, je me saisis d'un paquet de lingettes neuf et d'une couche propre avant de reprendre ma place devant les petites qui hurlaient toujours autant.

\- Okay les filles, j'ai compris, vous pouvez vous calmer, hein, tata est là !

Mais concrètement, elles n'en n'avaient rien à faire que _tata soit là_... Mes tympans continuaient de convulser tellement leurs cris étaient perçant et brusquement je revisualisai la tête de Rosalie lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez moi : je la comprenais tout de suite mieux !

Je m'approchais du premier bébé à s'être réveillé et commençais à batailler afin de défaire le harnais quand je pris conscience d'une chose essentielle :

\- Han mais je sais même pas comment vous vous appelez !

Oh bien sûr, je savais pertinemment qu'elles s'appelaient Jade et Ambre, mais de là à savoir qui était qui, il y avait tout un fossé, un canyon, une faille géologique !

\- Mon Dieu, mais je suis la pire des tatas, c'est pas possible !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt. Clairement, je n'avais pas pensé à tout cela lorsque j'avais proposé à Rosalie d'accueillir les petites, des mois plus tôt. J'étais persuadée que si Edward avait été présent, tout aurait été plus fluide et tranquille.

Je réussis à défaire l'attache qui retenait le bébé 1, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, et la soulevais du cosy. Je fus soudainement surprise par le fait qu'elle ne maintenait pas du tout sa tête, qui bascula sur son petit torse dont mes mains faisaient quasiment le tour.

\- Naaaan mais dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis lancée ? Hein ?

Tout en gardant bébé 1 le plus éloignée de moi possible, écœurée par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, je l'allongeais sur le sol, tout en faisant attention -cette fois !- au port de sa tête. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de bloquer ma respiration et soulevais sa robe de princesse, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts.

\- Oh bon sang ! Rosalie, revient ! Sanglotais-je en constatant les dégâts.

Bébé 1 portait bel et bien une couche mais vu la catastrophe qui régnait sous les épaisseurs de taffetas, c'était à se demander à quoi cela servait...

Une épaisseur immonde et visqueuse, étrangement à la fois marron, jaune et verdâtre, maculait ses petites jambes toutes fines alors qu'une odeur d'outre-tombe s'engouffra dans mes narines.

\- Nom d'un chien, mais t'as plus rien à voir avec une princesse, toi !

Mon regard désespéré se porta sur le paquet de lingettes et je sus aussitôt que ce ne serait jamais -jamais, jamais, jamais !- suffisant pour tout nettoyer.

\- Okay, changement de plan mes beautés !

Alors que les filles hurlaient toujours à s'en décrocher un poumon, je réinstallais bébé 1 dans son cosy et réattachais le harnais en priant pour réussir à le défaire du premier coup la fois suivante.

\- Les filles, on va à l'étage !

Je me relevais et soulevais les deux couffins en me faisant la réflexion que c'était suffisamment lourd pour m'en servir en remplacement d'haltères, si jamais à un moment donné elles comptaient arrêter de pleurer.

Je montais péniblement l'escalier, souvent déséquilibrée par les mouvements saccadés des filles. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre puis ma salle de bain et posais les petites au sol avant de mettre l'eau à couler dans ma baignoire.

Comme plutôt, alors qu'elles dormaient encore, je me mis à leur parler, sans vraiment porter attention à ce qui sortait d'entre mes lèvres, tout en lançant une playlist au hasard sur mon IPod. _Traidora_ de Gente de Zona envahit aussitôt la pièce et me permit d'arrêter de me focaliser sur les vocalises des petites. Pour autant, je ne permis pas à mon esprit de repartir des années en arrière, au moment où j'avais enregistré un titre avec ces gars merveilleusement adorables, trop focalisée sur la substance atroce qui maculait les jambes de ma nièce.

Je vérifiais la température de l'eau du bain -j'avais beau ne pas savoir grand-chose d'un bébé, cela m'avait semblé être une bonne idée !- et défis le harnais de bébé 1 avec plus de facilité que la première fois.

\- Hey tata s'améliore !

Tout en évitant de réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire, je posais ma nièce sur la sol et défis avec une rapidité qui m'impressionna ses vêtements et sa couche dans un haut le cœur avant d'immerger la petite dans l'eau. Lui proposer un bain ne fut pas la meilleure option.

Premièrement parce que ma nièce me sembla dangereusement petite et glissante dans une si grande baignoire et secondement parce que je n'eus pas le temps de la nettoyer que ce qui avait maculé ses petites jambes était déjà en train de flotter dans l'eau.

Je retirais aussitôt la bonde de l'évacuation et décidai de transformer cela en une douche, ce qui serait bien plus sécurisant pour tout le monde !

Au moins, ce passage dans la salle de bain eut le mérite de détendre les filles. Bébé 1 s'était apaisée aussitôt qu'elle était entrée en contact avec l'eau alors que bébé 2 s'était tu dès que sa sœur avait cessé ses hurlements. C'est dans une ambiance bien plus calme que la douche prit fin, Gente de Zona avait laissé la place à Francesca Maria puis Deorro. Ce n'était probablement pas une playlist adaptée à des bébés aussi jeunes, mais ça avait eu le mérite de me détendre _moi._ Enfin... jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le sac à langer était resté dans le salon... avec couches et tenue de rechange... Parce que bien évidemment, les vêtements de bébé 1 n'était plus mettables.

J'enveloppais le bébé qui sentait alors bon le jasmin dans trois serviettes de toilette, pas tant par peur qu'elle ait froid que par peur qu'un quelconque fluide de s'échappe de son petit corps pourri de l'intérieur.

Je la serrai contre moi et me saisis du second cosy de sorte à redescendre au salon pour habiller la petite.

Une fois fait, bébé 1 dans une couche sèche -probablement à l'envers ou au moins de travers- et emmitouflée dans un pyjama rose bonbon, j'eus un moment de panique en me rendant compte que son cosy était resté à l'étage. Il était hors de question que je les laisse sans surveillance le temps de faire l'aller-retour -on ne sait jamais de quoi sont capables de tels petits démons !- et optais pour une nouvelle solution.

Je me réinstallais en tailleur et l'installais dans le creux que formait ainsi l'un de mes genoux. Pour ne pas créer de jalousie ou quoi que ce soit du genre, je fis de même avec bébé 2. Le calme était revenu dans mon salon et rien au monde n'était plus agréable que cela !

J'envoyais un message au service d'entretien de sorte à demander à ce que quelqu'un vienne remettre en ordre le bazar phénoménal qui régnait dans ma salle de bain, en m'excusant par avance de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

Les membres de l'équipe de ménage étaient logés à moindre prix quelques étages en-dessous du mien de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent arriver rapidement en cas d'urgence, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là.

Les toutes petites paupières des filles papillonnaient et je me mis à fredonner certains de mes morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment profondément. Elles étaient tellement mignonnes quand elles étaient aussi calmes !

J'avais beau les observer longuement et minutieusement, mis à part les vêtements ( bébé 1 étant prisonnière d'une grenouillère alors que bébé 2 était toujours aussi magnifique dans sa robe de princesse ), rien, absolument rien, ne les différenciait. Nez identiques, joues toutes aussi craquantes chez l'une comme chez l'autre, cheveux tout aussi fournis... J'avais sous les yeux deux photocopies !

Je balançais mon corps de gauche à droite en nous berçant toutes les trois quand j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir ainsi que ma porte d'entrée : bien évidemment, le personnel d'entretien avait mes clés de sorte à pouvoir intervenir de nuit sans déranger personne.

Le plus doucement possible, je haussais la main afin de signaler ma présence à mon employé. Ils étaient plusieurs à travailler pour moi, de sorte à ce que je ne sache pas qui venait d'arriver.

Madame Sanchez arriva dans mon champ de vision, dans un pyjama rayé bleu et blanc protégé par un tablier rose passé, un seau rempli de divers produits d'entretien. Cette femme était formidable : douce, aimable, et du haut de ses cinquante-deux ans, elle était la plus âgée de mon équipe.

\- Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avance pour le bazar immonde que je vous ai laissé à l'étage ! Fis-je dans une grimace.

\- Pas de soucis, Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis là pour ça vous savez !

\- Oh vous ne direz pas ça quand vous redescendrez !

Elle s'esclaffa, tout en contrôlant le volume sonore de son rire pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les petites avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier et monter à l'étage.

Le calme revint mais ne fut que de courte durée : bébé 2 cligna des paupières, s'étira paresseusement avant de pousser un long et stressant cri.

\- Oh bébé ! Chuuut, tu vas réveiller ta sœur !

Je fis tressauter mon genou, cherchant vainement à la faire taire avant qu'elle ne réveille bébé 1 mais c'était peine perdue, la seconde jumelle émergea dans un cri strident.

Leurs pleurs en stéréo vrillèrent mes tympans et je me retrouvais bien rapidement démunie. Les bercer ne changeait rien, je tentais de fredonner quelque chose, tout aussi vainement. Je vérifiais à contre cœur leur couche, changeait même celle de Numéro 2 au cas où, mais les filles continuaient à mettre au supplice mes oreilles.

\- Oh les filles, pitié, calmez-vous ou faites-vous comprendre mais aidez-moi !

Le stress montait en moi à mesure que leur visage viraient au rouge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sympas ! Vous voulez quoi à la fin ?

Les pleurs et cris eurent le mérite de faire venir madame Sanchez qui s'inquiéta de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi.

\- Mais je sais pas moi ! Elles font que pleurer ! Un câlin marche même pas !

\- Elles ont mangé depuis longtemps ?

\- Manger ? Heu non, ça fait une heure... enfin ça faisait une heure... - Mon regard se porta au travers de la baie vitrée et je pus constater qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps.- il y a longtemps...

\- Alors ne cherchez pas, elles doivent avoir faim !

\- Aaaarg mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Râlais-je en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour faire les biberons ?

\- Non, non. Si vous avez terminé, je vous libère.

\- Sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Madame Sanchez déposa au pied du canapé le second cosy que j'avais laissé dans la salle de bain et je l'en remerciais avant qu'elle ne quitte mon appartement. Je déposais les petites à tour de rôle dans leur couffin, en m'assurant de les avoir bien attachées. Je les quittais, toujours hurlantes, pour fouiller une fois de plus dans le sac à langer, il me semblait bien y avoir trouvé une grosse boîte de lait en poudre et des biberons...

Une fois le matériel en main, je quittai les filles pour aller dans la cuisine et lire le mode d'emploi -parce qu'il y en avait un sur la boîte, à défaut d'en avoir un scotché sur les bébés !- de sorte à connaître la quantité de lait que je devais reconstituer.

Les biberons prêts et chauffés, je repris ma place en tailleur à même le sol, calée contre le canapé et réinstallais les filles dans le creux que formaient mes jambes. Je les fis manger ainsi, la main droite donnant le biberon à bébé 1 sur ma jambe gauche et inversement avec bébé 2.

Aussitôt que la tétine entra en contact avec leur bouche, elles se turent, ne laissant entendre que le bruit de succion et celui du moteur de la pompe de l'aquarium.

\- Vous êtes bien des McCarty vous ! La voix de votre tante et l'appétit de votre père !

C'était la première fois depuis mon départ de chez mes parents que je me considérais comme faisant partie de la famille _McCarty_ et cela me parut étrange.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'une énorme migraine siégeait à l'intérieur de mon crâne, palpitant au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

Une fois les biberons vidés, mon instinct me dicta que cette histoire de rot après le repas d'un bébé n'était pas qu'une histoire de grand-mère vue dans une quelconque série à la noix. Je pris donc bébé 1 contre moi, une main à l'arrière de son crâne, une autre sous sa couche propre -sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait !- et à peine son ventre toucha mon épaule qu'une puissante éructation en provenance directe de son estomac se fit entendre.

\- Si je devais ne retenir qu'une seule chose de cette soirée, c'est que t'es vraiment pas classe comme enfant, hein ! Le portrait craché de ton père !

Je la reposai dans le creux de mon genou et pris bébé 2 de manière identique pour la mettre dans la même position, seulement rien ne vint.

\- Allez ! Si ta sœur l'a fait, c'est que j'avais raison : tu dois sortir quelque chose, non ?

Je la fis longuement tressauter, commençant à perdre patience, quand un rot sonore se fit entendre et qu'une sensation chaude et humide se fit ressentir sur mon épaule.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais tuer vos parents !

Pas besoin d'avoir élevé une famille nombreuse pour comprendre que bébé 2 venait de recracher du lait sur mon épaule. Du lait déjà partiellement digéré compte tenu de l'odeur écœurante...

Les larmes aux yeux de fatigue et de lassitude, je reposais avec autant de douceur que possible les filles par terre avant de monter en trottinant jusque dans ma chambre pour changer rapidement de t-shirt et récupérais ma couette ainsi que mon oreiller avant de redescendre dans le salon pour décaler la table basse et étendre ma couette sur le sol. Je créais des plis dans le tissu de sorte à former des petits cocons avant d'y placer mes princesses.

Je m'allongeais à leurs côtés, de sorte à ce qu'elles reposent contre mon ventre et plaçais mon oreiller sous ma tête alors que mon bras s'enroulait autant que possible autour de mes nièces.

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, l'odeur de lait caillé flottant toujours.

 **J'ai pris un très malin plaisir à écrire ce chapitre XD**


	48. Chapter 47

**Bonjour les filles !**

 **Avant tout blabla, je tiens à adresser toutes pensées aux strasbourgeoises présentes sur ce site ainsi que toutes les personnes meurtries et choquées par les récents événements...**

 **Maintenant je sors mes pagaies pour enchaîner avec un autre sujet...**

 **Guest : la couche qui déborde... la hantise de beaucoup de monde ! XD**

 **Momo6 : ahahahah XD je suis contente que les jumelles t'aient vengée ! AHAH c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle ! :)**

 **marinou 95 : Hello ! Je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! *-* Merci pour tous ces jolies compliments ! A la base, il ne devait pas du tout y avoir le POV de Bella mais au final c'était un moyen de gagner quelques chapitres supplémentaires ! ahah et puis c'est assez sympa d'etre dans sa tête :)**

 **Je poste tous les vendredis ;) bon j'avoue en cas de graaaande flemme ça peut arriver le samedi ^^**

 **Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Lau : Coucou ! Edward au spa... c'était mon petit fantasme perso ! ahah mais ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu un petit passage comme celui ci :)**

 **C'est vrai que bella s'en est bien sortie ! Quant à Rosalie et Emmett... c'est comme ça que j'imagine des parents de jeunes jumeaux hihi**

 **Bon, les filles, on arrive à la fin, là, donc savourez les chapitres parce qu'il ny en a plus beaucoup :-P**

 **Chapitre 47**

Un léger bruit non loin de moi me tira du sommeil. A demi comateuse, j'ouvris un œil pour découvrir une Rosalie un peu plus fraîche que la veille, elle venait de se lever du canapé avec Numéro 2, toujours dans sa robe de princesse, et tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Bébé 1 était déjà dans son cosy.

-Hum... Grognais-je en frottant mes yeux avant de m'étirer. J'étais percluse de courbatures d'avoir dormi sur le sol.

\- Chut, dors Bells.

Sans l'écouter, je m'assis en frottant ma nuque.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

\- Assez pour avoir nourri les filles. Affirma mon frère que je n'avais pas vu jusque-là. Lui aussi semblait plus reposé et, effectivement, deux biberons vides trônaient sur ma table basse.

J'hochais la tête en m'appuyant contre le canapé, observant ma belle-sœur installer bébé 2 dans son cosy.

\- Merci Bells d'avoir gardé les filles !

\- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Crachais-je, mauvaise. Ne me faites plus jamais un coup pareil !

\- Promis. On n'en pouvait juste plus.

\- Je comprends. Mais plus jamais quand même !

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière et fixai passivement le plafond.

\- Je vais vous trouver la meilleure des nounous de la ville et elle viendra vous filer un coup de main avec les filles. C'est pas humain de devoir gérer ça !

\- Oh merci ma belle ! Cria Rosalie avant de se jeter sur moi, sans délicatesse, ni retenue, ni douceur. Son genou heurta ma cuisse, son coude mon épaule et son front ma tempe mais la détresse présente dans son corps entier me fit retenir toute plainte qui aurait pourtant été légitime, cependant, un détail me revint sans pitié à l'esprit :

\- Rosalie, pousse-toi, je pue !

\- Jm'en fiche comme de mon premier tampon hygiénique !

Sans relâche ni lassitude, ni écœurement, elle embrassa à maintes reprises mon visage alors que ses yeux se perlaient de larmes.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

\- Calme toi ! J'ai passé une soirée éprouvante !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, une fois de plus !

\- Ouais, ouais, maintenant laissez-moi dormir !

Rosalie émit un rire léger, cristallin, avant de se redresser puis se lever en séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient glissé sur ses joues.

\- On va te laisser alors.

\- Ça marche. Salut !

Je basculais une fois de plus ma tête en arrière : j'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas assez !

\- Heu Bella ? Fit Emmett d'une voix plus grave que celle que je lui connaissais habituellement.

Je relevais péniblement la tête en ouvrant à demi un œil pour constater qu'il avait récupéré le sac à langer et portait un des cosys à la main, celui avec Numéro 1 à l'intérieur. Mon frère était debout à côté du bar de ma cuisine, observant mon courrier que Madame Sanchez avait dû déposer en arrivant, la veille au soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as vu que t'as une lettre de Chicago ?

\- Quoi ? Répétais-je en hurlant avant de bondir sur mes pieds, tous résidus de fatigue aussitôt évanouis.

Dans ma précipitation, mon tibia heurta la table basse mais rien n'était alors en mesure de se mettre entre cette lettre et moi.

Emmett fut pris d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter bébé 1 dans son cosy.

\- Hey, calme toi Bellissima, ton courrier ne va pas s'envoler ! Eut-il du mal à prononcer tant il riait. Rosalie, debout derrière lui, le cosy de bébé 2 à la main, ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Donne-moi ça ! Ordonnais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il me tendit alors une enveloppe rose fuchsia pailletée. Sans aucun doute possible, _ça_ , ça ne pouvait pas venir d'Edward ! Ma joie retomba instantanément. Pour autant, je la lui arrachai des mains tout en décidant que le courrier pourrait bien attendre encore quelques minutes :

\- Dites, j'ai une question à vous poser avant que vous ne partiez...

\- On t'écoute.

\- Qui est Jade ? Qui est Ambre ?

-Facile ! Clama mon frère, fier de son rôle de père : ça c'est Ambre fit-il en soupesant le cosy de bébé 1. Et là, il désigna bébé 2 : c'est Jade.

-Mais vous les différencier comment ?

-Rien de plus simple ! Jade a les sourcils un peu plus épais que sa sœur.

-Ah ben oui, c'est simple… Ironisais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Merci encore Bells.

-Ouais c'est ça, partez maintenant, jvoudrais me doucher moi !

Ils rirent une fois de plus avant de quitter l'appartement. Je poussai un profond soupir, pas mécontente de voir les fillettes partir. Elles étaient adorables, aucun doute là-dessus, mais elles étaient épuisantes, et incroyablement crados !

La lettre en provenance de Chicago n'étant certainement pas d'Edward -le rose à paillettes n'étant clairement pas son genre- je la reposais sur le comptoir : elle pouvait certainement attendre encore quelques minutes. Je me doutais qu'elle venait d'Alice et avais la certitude que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, elle m'aurait contactée autrement que par courrier, ou aurait au moins opté pour une enveloppe décente.

Je décidais donc d'opter pour une douche, plus que salvatrice. Je montais péniblement l'escalier pour tomber nez à nez avec Tyler qui avait déserté depuis l'arrivée des filles. Il venait visiblement de prendre une douche et ne portait qu'une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Autant Edward avait été terriblement attirant ainsi vêtu, autant je ne cherchais même pas à détailler mon nouveau garde du corps.

Je ne ressentais pour lui que mépris et colère. Certes, c'était dû au départ d'Edward et il n'y était pas pour grand-chose, mais il fallait bien que je dirige cette colère quelque part. C'était injuste, mais c'était ainsi et il ne faisait rien pour apaiser les choses. Peut-être même que cela l'amusait...

\- Tyler, vous n'avez jamais pensé à démissionner ?

\- Jamais ! Je suis trop bien ici !

\- Dommage ! Crachais-je avant d'entrer dans ma chambre sans plus de considération pour lui.

 **...**

Propre, fraîche et sans odeur de digestion de bébé, je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé, l'enveloppe entre les mains.

Je sentais mon cœur battre jusque dans mes tempes alors que mes doigts tremblaient en décachetant le courrier. Des dizaines d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans ma tête : que contenait cette lettre ? Pourquoi pas un mail ? Pourquoi pas un message sur les réseaux ? Alice avait été une des premières à commenter l'album à sa sortie, la colère et l'incompréhension ponctuaient ses mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'écrive un nouveau message pour s'excuser, après avoir écouté ce sur quoi j'avais travaillé pendant des semaines.

Alors pourquoi envoyer une lettre si elle avait la possibilité de me joindre autrement ?

La possibilité qu'Edward soit blessé, ou pire encore, ne quittait pas tout à fait mon esprit.

Fébrile, j'entamais ma lecture :

" _Bonjour Bella !_

 _Avant toute chose, j'espère que tu te portes bien. J'ai appris en direct que tu avais quitté Mike, je suis triste pour toi, mais sache qu'Edward est toujours célibataire et n'attend que toi !_

 _(Si tu lui dis que je t'ai écrit ça, je nierai en bloc ! Si tu pouvais brûler cette lettre après lecture, ça m'arrangerait du coup !)_ "

Mon cœur se serra malgré la tentative d'humour : Edward "n'attendait que moi" et, une fois de plus, je faisais passer mon travail avant tout...

" _Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour te parler de lui, mais de moi ! Tu sais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ? Non bien sûr parce que je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé sur Insta, Facebook et tout et tout, mais Jasper m'a demandée en mariage ! Il était censé attendre que je sois diplômée pour faire sa demande mais n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !_

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ "

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Est-ce que le jeune homme savait pleinement dans quoi est-ce qu'il se lançait ?

" _Bien évidemment, tu es invitée, la question ne se pose même pas ! C'est le pourquoi de cette lettre ! Je sais que ton planning est chargé (et j'espère que c'est l'unique raison qui fait que tu n'as pas encore débarqué à Chicago pour voir mon frère ! C'est un bon gars, tu sais ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais, tu as vécu des mois avec lui !) et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas attendre que les faireparts soient imprimés et envoyés pour que tu l'apprennes, d'autant que les délais sont courts._

 _Bref, je t'envoie cette lettre pour que tu bookes ton week-end du 28 Juillet ! Bien sûr, tu recevras dans quelques semaines ton invitation officielle, mais ainsi, tu n'auras pas d'excuse !_ "

Mes dents grincèrent à l'annonce de la date...

" _Si besoin, je peux m'occuper de ta robe, mais ça tu t'en doutes sûrement !_

 _J'ai hâte de te voir ! Edward aussi !_

 _Bises !_

 _Alice._ "

La jeune styliste avait dessiné une multitude de petites fleurs et de petits cœurs un peu partout ainsi qu'un gribouillis qui ressemblait à une bague sur le "i" de son prénom...

Cette fille était douée mais un peu folle !

Le problème était que son mariage tombait en plein pendant la promotion du film pour lequel je travaillais sur la bande originale et si j'obtenais le contrat, je ne serais probablement pas disponible pour elle.

Pour cela il fallait déjà que j'obtienne le contrat, mais le fait que j'ai été désignée, quelques semaines plus tôt, comme étant l'artiste de l'année était la preuve que j'étais la chanteuse la plus _bankable_ du moment et que mon simple nom parmi le générique était l'assurance du succès. Ainsi, Danny Elfman n'avait aucune raison de me refuser la participation à son projet, même si je m'y étais prise au dernier moment, même si j'envoyais une chanson hors sujet ou de mauvaise qualité, il pouvait me choisir uniquement pour obtenir un public plus large.

Il y avait donc peu de risques que je n'obtienne pas ce contrat. C'était formidable pour ma carrière, c'était l'événement que j'attendais depuis bien longtemps, seulement une fois de plus ma carrière passerait avant tout.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais la certitude que c'était la dernière fois que mon travail passerait avant le reste.

Cependant, si je devais choisir entre assister au mariage -et avoir la chance de voir enfin Edward !- et la BO, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde et choisirais mon travail et la tournée promotionnelle !

 **Quelques temps plus tard,**

 **A Chicago.**

\- Blanc crème ou blanc ivoire pour les nappes ? Des lys ou des pivoines ? Et pour les enfants du cortège : des bouquets ou des couronnes ? Wedding cake ou farandole de desserts ?

Alice était... sur les nerfs.Depuis que Jasper lui avait fait sa demande, le jour où Isabella avait mis en ligne son album -qui remportait un franc succès malgré l'absence de sa voix et le genre totalement inédit pour elle- ma sœur nous avait appris qu'elle composait depuis des mois un volumineux classeur dans lequel elle regroupait tout ce qu'elle aimerait pour le jour J. Des croquis de la robe de mariée idéale au dessin des tenues des enfants du cortège en passant par le lieu de réception, les alliances, les dragées, jusqu'aux machins pour faire des bulles et dont personne ne connaît le nom. Elle avait tout prévu consciencieusement mais doutait alors de chacun des détails.

Nous avions donc tous été missionnés de sorte à revoir l'intégralité de ses choix. Alice faisait régulièrement les cent pas dans le salon alors que mes parents, mon futur-beau-frère et moi-même étions assis autour de la table basse, à même le sol à feuilleter le classeur, reprenant point par point chaque élément qui devait faire de cette journée-là plus belle de la vie de ma sœur.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était la liste des invités. J'avais été décontenancé en apprenant qu'Isabella en faisait partie, et ce depuis que ma sœur avait appris pour qui je travaillais, trois semaines avant la cérémonie des Awards.

Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu au courrier que lui avait envoyé en exclusivité Alice. Les faireparts étaient envoyés depuis une semaine mais Isabella n'avait toujours pas confirmé sa présence à nos côtés et j'étais persuadé que si elle avait donné une réponse affirmative, Alice aurait été déjà bien plus apaisée, mais non, pas de nouvelle.

A l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes et bien trop curieuses d'Alice, Jasper m'avait confié qu'il avait contacté Isabella via Facebook pour lui demander si elle accepterait de bien vouloir interpréter une de ses chansons lors de l'ouverture du bal de la soirée, de sorte à faire une immense surprise à ma sœur.

Bien évidemment, c'était une idée brillante et qui plairait à coup sûr à Alice, elle en pleurerait, même. Mais une fois de plus Isabella n'avait pas répondu et Jasper commençait également à stresser à cause de sa surprise compromise.

Ce mec était génial et j'étais persuadé qu'il saurait faire le bonheur d'Alice, je ne laissais pas ma petite sœur dans les mains de n'importe qui...

Le temps filait rapidement, rapprochant inexorablement la date à laquelle ma sœur perdrait son nom de famille mais paradoxalement, ce jour-là, c'était tout autre chose qui accaparait son attention.

Alice nous avait réuni devant la télé, _Lifetime_ en sourdine. La dernière fois que ma sœur nous avait fait regarder cette chaîne, Isabella et Mike avaient annoncé en direct leur séparation alors je me questionnais grandement sur ce que nous allions voir cette fois-ci.

Depuis mon arrivée à Chicago, mis à part les publications d'Isabella, je n'avais prêté aucunement attention à tout ce qu'il se passait dans le showbiz et donc ignorais totalement ce à quoi je devrais m'attendre.

La journaliste qui se trouvait devant un tapis rouge n'était pas la même que lors de la soirée à l'Egyptian et semblait moins hystérique que la fameuse Jessica Stanley qui avait alors excédé Isabella.

- _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et peut-être messieurs, sait-on jamais, bienvenus sur le tapis rouge de la grande première de ce film que nous attendons tous : 50 Nuances de Grey !_

-Aaaah, hurla Alice en trépignant sur le canapé.

Depuis des semaines, elle nous parlait de la sortie de ce film, adapté d'un livre, et -quand elle ne parlait pas de son mariage !- nous prenait à tous la tête, ne parlant que des deux acteurs en tête d'affiche depuis le dévoilement de leur identité : Jamie Dornan et Dakota Johnson. Bien sûr, ma sœur avait lu tous les livres et investi dans pléthore de nouvelles cravates pour Jasper...

Pour autant, je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle nous ferait assister au tapis rouge de la première du film, juste pour voir l'acteur masculin en smoking ainsi que la robe de l'héroïne.

La journaliste annonça l'arrivée de l'actrice incarnant l'héroïne et ma sœur trépigna en la voyant sortir de la limousine. Elle était très jolie dans une robe rouge et argentée mais ses épaules carrées la faisaient plus ressembler à une championne de natation qu'à une actrice de film pseudo-érotique. Cependant, ma sœur l'encensait.

\- Elle aussi tu veux l'inviter au mariage ? Rit Jasper.

\- Naaan ! Ça sera Bella et personne d'autre !

\- Ben vu comme c'est parti, ça sera personne ! Crachais-je suffisamment bas pour qu'Alice ne m'entende pas.

Sauf que Jasper, lui, m'avait parfaitement entendu et me décrocha un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes. J'allais me plaindre mais mon souffle fut coupé par ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Alors que Dakota Johnson posait auprès des journalistes, une seconde limousine arriva à hauteur du tapis et un des membres de la sécurité ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser sortir Jamie Dornan, créant une vague de hurlements hystériques, que ce soit dans la foule retenue par des barrières de sécurité ou dans le salon, à cause d'une Alice qui bavait carrément devant l'acteur qui avait été inconnu jusque-là.

Sa styliste l'avait habillement vêtu d'un costume anthracite taillé sur mesure, ses cheveux avaient dû être longuement travaillés à la cire et il abordait une barbe négligée. Le tout semblait grandement plaire à la gente féminine.

Heureusement que Jasper n'était pas jaloux et savait faire la part des choses !

Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'arrivée du nouveau sex-symbol de Hollywood qui m'empêcha de râler sur Jasper mais la vue de la personne qui était dans la limousine avec lui.

Vêtue d'une robe noire et courte entièrement composée d'une dentelle qui laissait entrevoir une paire de sous-vêtements de la même couleur, Isabella se tenait aux côtés de l'acteur qui passa rapidement son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle avait chaussé cette paire de talons à lanières qui m'avait fait rêver pendant des semaines, la même qu'elle avait porté lors du tournage du clip avec Daddy Yankee et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, pas retravaillés au fer, naturels et quelque peu négligés, simplement retenus par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ils contrastaient énormément avec le reste de sa tenue, comme pour dire qu'elle ne prêtait pas réellement d'importance à cette apparition publique.

J'aurais payé très cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Alice, ainsi que la foule toute entière, redoubla ses cris. Ma sœur sautilla sur place en tapant des mains comme un enfant auquel on annoncerait la gratuité de la marchandise d'un magasin de bonbons.

\- Attendez, attendez, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Beugua ma sœur. Eddy si elle sort avec lui parce que t'as pas bougé tes fesses, je te jure que je te tue !

\- T'inquiète pas, je me serais tué avant de te laisser cette chance !

\- _Chers téléspectateurs, je pense que vous êtes aussi surpris que moi ! Mais que fait Isabella Swan à la première de 50 Nuances de Grey ?_ La journaliste quitta le tapis rouge des yeux pour planter son regard droit sur l'objectif de la caméra : _A-t-elle déjà remplacé Mike Newton ? Nous vous rappelons qu'il y a deux mois, elle nous a annoncé en direct sur_ Lifetime _sa séparation avec lui. Avons-nous le droit à un nouveau scoop ?_

Quelqu'un lui parla visiblement dans son oreillette et elle afficha un large sourire à la caméra.

\- _Oh mais oui ! En voilà un scoop de taille ! Chers téléspectateurs, je viens d'apprendre qu'Isabella a signé la Bande Originale du film de Sam Taylor-Johnson, et ce, en toute discrétion ! Une fois de plus Mademoiselle Swan sait ménager le suspense ! Les studios de_ Lifetime _viennent de recevoir le clip officiel de la chanson phare du film et nous vous proposons de le regarder en exclusivité avant de rejoindre nos personnalités préférées pour une interview en direct._

\- Ohoh ! Pépia Alice. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bella dans 50 Nuances de Grey !

\- Elle est pas _dedans_ ! Contrais-je aussitôt nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée. Elle a juste fait la BO.

\- Ah ouais ? Et à ton avis, le clip, ça sera quoi ? Ta chanteuse préférée dans un champ de pâquerettes ?

Je la fusillais du regard, trop anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'Isabella avait du faire pour ce clip. Jasper enfonça le clou :

\- Et maintenant, tu regrettes pas d'être parti de Seattle ?

\- Ça fait un moment déjà que je regrette !

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur l'écran au moment où celui-ci devint noir avec seulement le titre du film inscrit au centre, en blanc.

De lentes et douces notes égrainées au piano se firent entendre et il me sembla, sans en être tout à fait persuadé, qu'il s'agissait de _mon_ piano, ou en tout cas le même modèle. Isabella se serait-elle permise d'utiliser mon instrument pour jouer ? Je l'ignorais mais cette perspective me plaisait énormément.

Au moment où sa voix se fit entendre en une légère succession de _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_ lascifs et envoutants, l'écran changea pour nous dévoiler les premiers extraits du film. Autant Alice était aux anges d'avoir la possibilité de voir certaines scènes en exclusivité, autant moi j'étais soulagé de ne voir que les acteurs principaux du film et pas Isabella : Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait été amenée à faire pour ce tournage !

Nous pûmes découvrir Dakota Johnson dans un ascenseur, puis dans un bureau pour ce qui semblait être un entretien, c'était soft, c'était gentil, en contradiction avec tout ce qu'Alice avait pu nous dévoiler sur ce film qu'elle attendant depuis des mois.

Isabella commença à chanter, d'une voix toute aussi traînante et les extraits devinrent un peu plus concrets : une scène dans le cockpit d'un planeur, une autre dans un hélicoptère, une troisième alors que l'héroïne entre dans un ascenseur -une fois de plus ! Etait-ce l'auteur ou la réalisatrice qui avait un soucis avec eux ?-. En soi, les extraits qui s'enchaînaient avaient plus à voir avec un début de romance qu'avec la pseudo relation de dominance qui était abordée dans les livres.

" _You got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me, your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me, maybe you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung, but I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me..._"

Mais le second couplet commença et les extraits étaient bien moins sages, suscitant les cris hystériques d'Alice qui, en fait, n'attendait que cela. Dakota Johnson plaquée contre la paroi du _fameux_ ascenseur, Jamie Dornan pressé étroitement contre son corps, ses mains retenant celles de la jeune femme en hauteur sur la paroi, le personnage féminin, nu (ou faisant semblant de l'être), recouverte d'un drap froissé comme si elle venait de se réveiller après une nuit torride...

Ce genre de scènes défilaient et j'étais toujours aussi satisfait de voir qu'Isabella n'avait fait que prêter sa voix. Et quelle voix ! Elle arrivait à être bien plus érotique que ce que suscitait les images.

" _I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame, eeh  
I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can _"

Le refrain commença. La voix d'Isabella toujours aussi suave et hypnotique se fit plus puissante.

" _Got me looking so crazy right now_ "

La caméra faisait le tour d'une vaste pièce sans qu'aucun acteur ne se fasse voir, mettant l'accent sur le décor en lui-même. Les murs étaient couverts d'un velours rouge déroutant. Alice nous avait longuement parlé d'une _chambre rouge_ dans laquelle beaucoup de choses se passaient, il semblerait que nous y étions...

" _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_ " _  
_

Bien évidemment, Alice était intenable !

La caméra tournait sur elle-même, dévoilant un lit imposant aux montants en bois forgé ainsi qu'un canapé en cuir. Tout était d'un rouge sombre qui me mit rapidement mal à l'aise. Ce clip à lui seul me mettait mal à l'aise sans que je ne comprenne totalement pourquoi.

" _Got me looking so crazy right now_ "

De nombreux portants étaient judicieusement placés dans la chambre, exposant ainsi une quantité impressionnante d'accessoires, allant de martinets aux fouets en passant par d'autres choses que je ne cherchai pas spécialement à connaitre.

" _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_ "

Jamie Dornan fit son apparition sur l'écran, torse et pieds nus, ne portant qu'un jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Son contrat de travail stipulait certainement la pratique obligatoire de longues heures de musculation. Sa main droite tenait une cravache qu'il fit claquer dans sa main gauche.

" _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_ "

La caméra changea de plan pour filmer en contre-plongée, derrière deux jambes fines, dénudées et féminines, l'avancée de Dornan, ses yeux semblaient noirs d'anticipation. La caméra commença un _travelling_ quand les deux acteurs furent face à face de sorte à tourner en rond autour d'eux, remontant très lentement le long de leur corps, à mesure que le cuir de la cravache courait sur la peau de la jeune femme.

" _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now_ "

Avec un très savant jeu d'ombres et de lumières, aucune zone féminine de l'actrice entièrement dénudée ne fut montrée à la caméra, mis à part des fesses rebondies et fermes. La culpabilité m'avait aussitôt étreint : c'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Isabella que j'appréciais le physique d'une autre femme, et je n'aimais pas ça. Mon ancienne colocataire était pourtant la seule femme que je voulais !

" _Looking so crazy in love_ "

Le cuir de la cravache qui continuait d'effleurer la peau de la jeune femme dissimula subtilement les pointes de la poitrine de l'actrice avant de s'attarder sur la base de son cou, le caressant longuement. Sans même pourvoir voir le visage de la femme, les tendons de son cou nous firent comprendre qu'elle venait de basculer sa tête en arrière, jouant ainsi le plaisir, à moins qu'il ne soit réel pour elle.

" _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_ "

Soudainement, alors que le refrain venait de prendre fin, le plan s'élargit sur les acteurs, dévoilant ainsi que la jeune femme avait les poignets attachés à une poulie suspendue au plafond. Dornan retira sèchement la cravache du cou de l'actrice dans un mouvement vers le bas avant de faire claquer l'accessoire brusquement sur la peau de la jeune femme, exactement entre ses cuisses. Elle bascula sa tête vers l'arrière une fois de plus, ouvrant sa bouche dans un gémissement que nous n'entendions pas et c'est à cet instant précis que nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Dakota Johnson.

C'était Isabella !

 **Et diiiiire que j'ai fait lire ça à ma mère mouahahahahahah**


	49. Chapter 48

**Bonjour !**

 **Momo 6 : Coucou ! Je te sens tellement fachée contre Bella ! Ahahah si elle n'a aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à Alice et Jasper (mise à part l'importance de son travail ! ) elle en a une pour avoir fait passer sa carrière avant toute chose et tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Heuuu si edward fait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, à quoi bon écrire 50 chapitres ? XD**

 **Et oui, on comprend le stress de Jasper ahah**

 **J'attends avec impatience ton commentaire ! :-P**

 **Guest : rhalala les mères ! XD**

 **Le comportement de Bella ? Il va prendre tout son sens dans ce chapitre ! ;) Tu vas pouvoir la comprendre et l'excuser :)**

 **Marinou 95 : Coucou ! Pas de chance pour toi, j'adooore que l'on me dise que je suis cruelle ! ahaha !**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'actualité, fais comme quoi, ne regarde pas les infos et focalise toi sur l'approche de Noël ! XD**

 **Je suis au stade ou je ne peux pas laisser l'extrait des prochains chapitres, parce que sinon il n'y a plus de suspens lol**

 **On arrive à la toute fin de la fiction, et oui elle est finie depuis longtemps :) J'essaie de travailler actuellement sur la prochaine XD En attendant je peux te conseiller d'aller lire mes autres fictions ;)**

 **Bises**

 **Bon faut qu'on parle... ! Je vous ai préparé un truc de ouf, et ce depuis des mois... depuis la naissance des jumelles je vous glisse pleins pleins d'indices et personne n'a rien vu ! :-(**

 **Vous vous rappelez la nouvelle ère ? Et bien la voilà !**

 **Voilà pourquoi Bella a fait passer sa carrière avant tout, voilà pourquoi vous etiez fachées contre elle... Tout va s'expliquer et prendre sens !**

 **Chapitre 48**

 **Au même instant, de l'autre côté des États-Unis**

\- J'ai mal aux pieds !

\- T'inquiète, deux trois interviews et on va à l'intérieur trouver une place. Tu verras, tout le monde cherchera à nous fournir à boire et à manger, glissais-je à Dakota qui ne cessait de trépigner, soulageant momentanément un pied puis l'autre.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on m'amène une paire de tongs !

Jamie et moi éclatâmes de rire au moment où le voyant de la caméra de _Lifetime_ devint rouge, annonçant que nous étions en direct. Maria Stanson, la journaliste en duplex ce jour-là, était bien plus compétente que celle à laquelle nous avions eu à faire, Mike et moi, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Elle démarra son interview aussitôt. Bien sûr, ses questions étaient pour Jamie et Dakota, ma présence sur le tapis n'avait pas été officialisée, la réalisatrice, Sam Taylor-Johnson, avait vu dans ma participation à la BO une aubaine et c'était bien pour ça que Danny Elfman m'avait choisie _moi_.

Dakota, placée entre Jamie et moi, ne cessait de tenter d'apaiser ses pieds et je faisais tout pour m'empêcher de rire. Même si Stanson n'avait rien à me dire, je savais que la caméra pouvait être en train de me filmer et m'afficher en train de me moquer -bien que gentiment !- de l'actrice principale du film n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au lieu de ça, je laissais mes yeux admirer les quelques nuages dispersés sur un ciel incroyablement bleu et cherchais s'il n'y en avait pas un avec une forme originale, mais non.

 _-_ Isabella, j'ai quelques questions pour vous.

\- Ah oui ? J'haussais un sourcil. Etait-elle si professionnelle qu'elle allait réussir à improviser ou est-ce que les gens en régie, de l'autre côté de son oreillette, avaient pu mettre rapidement en place une interview ?

\- Juste avant que l'on ne débute cette interview, nos bureaux ont reçu et diffusé le clip de _Crazy in love..._

\- Un timing incroyable ! Fis-je hypocritement. J'avais toujours eu du mal avec les journalistes peoples et voulais voir de quoi est-ce qu'elle était capable.

\- Personnellement, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, je préfère croire que vous savez vous entourer de personnes compétentes et capables d'apporter en temps et en heure une pareille vidéo.

J'étais profondément surprise d'entendre qu'elle ne mettait pas notre travail au crédit de ses studios mais soulignait le fait que nous avions une organisation parfaite. Peut-être que elle je pourrais l'apprécier et me montrer courtoise...

\- Il est vrai que ma participation devait rester une surprise.

\- Et quelle surprise ! S'exclama Dakota en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été contente d'apprendre que je participais à ce projet. Même si nous n'avions passé que peu de temps ensemble, elle m'était sympathique et je savais que nous allions avoir le temps, lors de la tournée promotionnelle prévue aux Etats-Unis, de faire plus amples connaissance.

J'avais été invitée à poursuivre la tournée à l'étranger mais avais refusé : professionnellement, cela ne m'aurait rien apporté.

\- Je crois que votre participation a surpris tout le monde !

\- C'était le but ! Fis-je avec un large sourire. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jamie se pencher légèrement pour me regarder. Il était le seul à savoir pourquoi j'avais accepté de participer à cette bande originale. Il faut dire que le tournage du clip nous avait rapproché ! Cela étant, je ne lui rendis pas son regard et ne quittais pas la journaliste du regard.

\- Je suis désolée de vous lâcher, je vais avancer un peu ! Fit Dakota avant de retirer son bras de mon épaule et de recommencer à longer le tapis, de sorte à prendre de l'avance et se rapprocher de l'entrée. La pauvre s'était vu imposer des escarpins dignes des plus sadiques instruments de torture.

Je l'aurais volontiers suivie si Stanson n'avait pas été en train de me parler... et puis, j'avais une petite annonce à faire, et c'était le moment ou jamais !

Jamie profita du départ de Dakota pour se rapprocher de moi et passa son bras autour de mes hanches. Absolument rien ne s'était passé entre nous, physiquement en tout cas, mais une profonde amitié s'était tissée. Jouer une scène de domination est le genre de chose qui rapproche les gens !

\- Nous avons donc diffusé votre clip en exclusivité et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le visionner en même temps que nos téléspectateurs et je dois dire que c'était sulfureux ! -Un sourire étira mes lèvres en entendant son compliment- Lequel de vous deux était le plus gêné ?

J'éclatai de rire alors que je tentais de répondre :

\- Afin de sauver nos réputations, je ne répondrais pas !

Même si au moment de tourner le clip, Jamie et Dakota avaient bouclé depuis longtemps le premier volet de la saga, et que jouer des scènes de domination était devenu habituel pour lui, ça avait été Jamie le plus gêné de nous deux ! Il m'avait confié être fan de moi et avoir suivi ma carrière depuis bien avant que je ne signe avec la Meyer Reccord (ce qui m'avait profondément flattée !) et avait eu du mal à rester professionnel dès le moment où j'avais dû retirer mon peignoir, malgré les caches noirs et autocollants savamment collés sur mon corps de sorte à ne pas prendre le risque que quoi que ce soit de trop intime ne soit dévoilé à l'écran.

Ça avait été particulièrement mignon de le voir déglutir et fuir mon regard au moment où les assistants avaient emprisonné mes poignets aux liens qui pendaient au plafond.

-Après avoir assisté votre amie Angela Weber sur son premier album (qui bat des records de ventes, rappelons-le !), un duo avec Daddy Yankee puis avoir signé la BO du film le plus sulfureux de la décennie, dans quel projet audacieux allons-nous vous retrouver prochainement ?

Nous y étions… Le bras de Jamie se raffermit autour de moi, me donnant assez de courage pour plonger dans le grand bain sans brassard.

-En fait, je plongeais mon regard sur l'objectif de la caméra : il n'y en aura pas.

Ma voix ne flancha pas, elle était même plus forte que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la journaliste dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à mesure que la signification de mes mots s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Je remplaçais nerveusement mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête. Des mois à travailler pour en venir à cet instant précis. C'était pour cela que j'avais lancé Angela, lui inculquant les bases de notre métier. L'idée trottait dans ma tête depuis longtemps mais je m'étais rassurée derrière la promesse de tout mettre en place le jour où je décrocherais le prix de l'artiste favori, puis je l'avais gagné… voilà pourquoi j'avais réalisé mon plus grand rêve en enregistrant avec Ramón, voilà pourquoi j'avais voulu participer à la bande originale de _50 Nuances de Grey_. Tout était en place, il ne restait qu'à officialiser. Ma gorge se serra.

-Je mets un terme à ma carrière d'interprète. Il y a quelques temps, une personne qui m'est très chère m'a dit qu'il était temps que je vive pour moi-même et ce temps est venu. Je n'ai plus rien à prouver, j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais, j'ai fait le tour du métier. Dès que la tournée promotionnelle sera terminée, je travaillerai à lancer de jeunes talents, comme je l'ai fait pour Angela, peut-être que je lancerai ma propre maison de disques, mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Je vais juste commencer à prendre du temps pour moi.

Je lui adressai un sourire légèrement forcé et reculai rapidement, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas répliquer avec une nouvelle question.

La main de Jamie glissa le long de mon bras et quand elle atteignit la mienne, je la serrai succinctement de sorte à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais tout n'allait pas bien.

Non.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée du cinéma et me retournai pour adresser un dernier salut aux journalistes qui ignoraient, pour encore quelques instants, avant que leur régie ne les contactent, l'information qui venait de tomber. Je laissais ma carrière dernière moi, littéralement, et entrai à l'intérieur de la salle avec l'impression d'être plus seule que jamais.

 **Chicago,**

 **Quelques heures avant le début de la cérémonie de mariage.**

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas stresser ?

-Et bien je l'aime !

-Je sais, et t'as plutôt intérêt oui, mais quand même… C'est Alice quoi !

-Certes, mais je l'aime comme elle est, avec son côté obsessionnel et tout ce qui va avec.

-T'as pas peur que ça empire avec le temps ?

-J'aime à croire que ça ne sera jamais pire !

Nous rîmes alors que je nouais la cravate de mon futur beau-frère dans un nœud Windsor. J'aimais profondément ma sœur, mais je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse souhaiter passer l'intégralité de sa vie avec elle !

Jasper m'avait demandé d'être son témoin et ça m'avait réellement touché. Je savais que mon rôle était alors de le rassurer dans son choix mais je voulais avant toute chose être certain qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était hors de question qu'il brise le cœur d'Alice dès qu'elle porterait son attention sur une nouvelle star ou dès qu'elle trouverait une nouvelle lubie. Ceci étant, Jasper semblait vraiment être épris de ma petite sœur, c'est pourquoi je ne serrai pas trop le nœud de sa cravate.

-Dis Eddy ?

-Hum ?

-Je pourrais être témoin à ton mariage avec Isabella ?

Je changeai instantané d'avis et fis coulisser le nœud le plus possible jusqu'à le faire tousser avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, le silence seulement rompu par son stupide rire.

Isabella n'avait pas confirmé sa venue. Nous n'avions toujours pas la moindre nouvelle d'elle, mise à part ce que nous avions appris via ses interviews. Après l'annonce de sa rupture avec Mike, nous avions eu le droit d'apprendre (en même temps que tous les autres téléspectateurs, sans aucune information exclusive au préalable ni aucune autre considération à notre égard, à _mon_ égard ) qu'elle mettait un terme à sa carrière.

Alice m'avait aussitôt fusillé des yeux mais n'avait pas eu le temps de me fustiger que mon téléphone sonnait déjà : _Emmett_!

 _Lui_ avait longuement eut le temps de me hurler dessus, s'époumonant en disant que s'il m'avait aidé à démissionner, c'était pour que je puisse me rapprocher de sa sœur, et pas rester passivement à l'autre bout des États-Unis, la laissant mettre fin à sa carrière.

J'avais raccroché tout penaud, ne sachant que répondre.

Je savais qu'Isabella aimait composer et travailler en post production et j'avais eu un doute sur le fait qu'elle apprécie les tapis, juste après l'incident de la patinoire, mais pour autant je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle stopperait tout, et encore moins ainsi, lors d'une interview improvisée.

Elle m'avait révélé un jour que sa vie ne lui convenait pas, mais je n'avais pas estimé que c'était à ce point-là !

La seule chose qui m'avait consolé lors de l'interview, c'était le fait qu'Isabella déclare que c'était une personne qui lui était _chère_ qui l'avait motivée à changer de carrière, parce que je savais que c'était moi la personne qui lui avait dit de mener sa vie pour elle et pas pour contenter les autres. Et si arrêter de chanter était ce qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps, alors j'étais fier d'être celui grâce à qui cela était arrivé, même si ça m'avait valu une terrible remontrance de la part d'Emmett et une bouderie puérile de la part d'Alice.

Cela étant, ma sœur était vite passée à autre chose : le mariage approchait à grands pas !

Elle et Jasper avait décidé de se marier à l'église St Clément, à cause de la proximité avec le Lincoln Park où se déroulerait la séance photo prévue après la cérémonie. Les fresques bibliques dorées qu'arboraient les murs et le plafond ne gâchaient rien. Heureusement pour les futurs mariés, le temps était magnifique et faciliterait les clichés, c'était un souci en moins pour eux.

L'église possédait deux pièces permettant aux jeunes mariés de parfaire leurs préparatifs. Je traversais le narthex, petit sas avant l'accès à la nef, et allais toquer à la porte derrière laquelle ma sœur devait être plus qu'hystérique.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit la voix de ma mère, étouffée par le bois.

-C'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

-Nan ! Cria Alice.

Oh oui elle était hystérique !

Cependant, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement mais ce fut ma mère qui en sortit avant de refermer rapidement le battant de sorte à ce que je ne puisse apercevoir Alice. Ma mère était magnifique malgré les rides qui commençaient à encadrer ses yeux et soulignaient son front. Ses yeux brillaient autant que dans mes souvenirs de jeune enfant et son sourire avaient toujours eu la faculté de me faire oublier tous mes soucis.

Elle avait fait tenir ses cheveux en un chignon bas, structuré et élégant alors que son maquillage était léger et la mettait divinement en valeur. Elle portait une splendide robe ajustée et turquoise à motif fleuris et colorés. Sur une autre personne, j'aurais pensé à un rideau ou un tapis mais sur ma mère, c'était juste… parfait.

-Alice est un peu… tendue !

-J'imagine !

La fin de carrière d'Isabella ainsi que le mariage n'étaient pas les seules raisons pour lesquelles Alice était tendue : la fin de son année approchait et elle avait dû gérer de front les préparatifs ainsi que son projet de fin d'étude, celui dont elle m'avait montré les croquis lors de mon week-end à Chicago.

Heureusement que ma sœur était aussi dynamique qu'une personne sous amphétamines sinon elle aurait fait un _burn out_ depuis longtemps.

-Elle veut que personne d'autre ne la voit, de sorte à garder le suspens le plus longtemps.

-Ok, je comprends. Est-ce qu'au moins sa témoin est là ?

A la base, Alice avait souhaité que ce soit Isabella son témoin, mais n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de la jeune star, ma sœur avait dû changer ses plans, proposant à une de ses amies de promo, Anna Kendrick, de prendre la place.

Choisir au pied levé avait été une des nombreuses contrariétés générées par les préparatifs, mais Alice avait plus ou moins réussi à faire avec, comme avec le reste. Nous avions appris la veille du mariage que l'entreprise du photographe venait de faire faillite et qu'il n'allait pas assurer sa prestation, mon père avait alors proposé qu'un maximum de convives apporte son propre appareil photo et prenne un maximum de clichés, ce qui rendrait le tout encore plus personnel que si ça avait été fait pour de l'argent. Alice avait adoré puis adhéré à l'idée.

En revanche quand, quelques heures avant le début de la cérémonie, on avait appris que la harpiste qui devait jouer lors de l'avancée d'Alice, dans l'allée centrale de la nef, n'honorerait pas son contrat à cause de crevettes avariées consommées lors d'un gala le soir précédent, ma sœur avait piqué une véritable crise de nerfs, jusqu'à ce que Jasper ne propose de télécharger la _Marche Nuptiale_ et de la diffuser grâce à des enceinte Bluetooth réparties discrètement le long de la nef.

Tout cela relevait du système D, mais tout était mieux que décevoir Alice un jour comme celui-là.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ?

J'haussai un sourcil à la question de ma mère, ne m'y attendant pas vraiment.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui m'engage à rester toute la vie avec Alice alors ça ne peut qu'aller !

-Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui épouse ta sœur, oui, sinon ça serait bizarre !

Nous rîmes tous les deux alors que les premiers invités commençaient à entrer dans l'église.

\- C'est plutôt par rapport à l'absence d'Isabella que je te posais la question.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais ! Fis-je en détournant le regard vers la nef.

Alice avait pris soin de mandater une entreprise afin que celle-ci décore l'église de compositions florales blanches, odorantes et pures, composées de lys et de jasmin. Du lierre retenait chaque bouquet et servait à maintenir les fleurs sur les côtés des bancs ainsi que le long du pied du micro, sur l'estrade du chœur ainsi que de l'autel. Ma sœur avait longuement hésité pour arrêter son choix sur les fleurs et elle avait finalement pris de bonnes décisions.

\- J'avais là enfin l'occasion de la revoir, pouvoir lui parler, mais ça ne se fera pas : elle est en pleine promo et c'est son dernier projet...

Ma mère, pour une fois, ne trouva quoi dire et se contenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins Alice est belle ?

\- Elle le sera quand elle aura enlevé ses bigoudis !

Une fois de plus, nous rîmes, attirant les regards alentours sur nous et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt.

\- Allez, je te laisse, je vais prendre ma place et attendre.

\- Okay chéri.

Ma mère embrassa ma joue et je m'éloignais, remontant l'allée centrale sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler mon propre mariage avec Isabella dans une robe imitant celle de Belle, dans _la Belle et la Bête_...

Les invités commencèrent à affluer, créant un brouhaha déconcertant au sein d'un lieu ainsi sacré. Jasper me rejoignit assez vite, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de smoking, sûrement pour cacher à quel point il était nerveux.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- T'as pas une bière cachée dans une de tes poches ?

Je ris en écartant les pans de ma veste, lui montrant que je faisais un bien piètre témoin.

\- Tu sers à rien, hein !

\- Je le savais déjà, mais jte remercie !

Nous rîmes et l'atmosphère s'apaisa quelque peu. Le pasteur prit place avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Jasper, le témoin d'Alice également.

Rapidement, tout le monde se trouva à sa place, mon père au commencement de l'allée centrale, attendant Alice pour la guider jusqu'au chœur.

La tension devint palpable, me manquait plus qu'Alice.

 **Pour la petite histoire, je viens de me rendre compte que ceci était le dernier chapitre... un tres tres long chapitre, avant l'épilogue maiiiiis je suis pas prête à conclure alors je l'ai scindé en deux ^^**

 **Un commentaire sur l'interview de Bella ?**

 **Ooooh mon dieu j'ai failli oublier ! ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux et excellent Noël ! ! *-* *-***


	50. Chapter 49

**Ho ! Ho ! Ho !**

 **Joyeux Noël ! XD**

 **Certaines ont pensé avoir le droit à un petit chapitre sous le sapin mais ça aurait voulu dire poster l'épilogue aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas prête pour ça !**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier chapitre :( :(**

 **Momo 6 : Personnellement, en tant que lectrice, ça me chagrinerait de lire 50 chapitres (et donc en 50 semaines,quasi un an !) pour une fin qui n'est pas heureuse ^^ J'ignore si Bella va remonter dans ton estime hihi**

 **Lau : Et quelle bombe ! XD Et non, la promo ne passera pas aujourd'hui par Chicago, ça serait trop facile ! ahah Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

 **Anna 2112 : OOh crois moi, moi non plus je ne veux pas terminer cette fiction ! Je suis dessus depuis bien trop longtemps ! hihi Déjà, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard :)**

 **Tu sais, j'ai lu ta review le matin du 25 Decembre et ça a été un merveilleux cadeau *-* j'ai été très très touchée par tout ce que tu m'as écrit ! Merci infiniment, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :)**

 **Marinou 95 : Ouiii bien sûr que Bella parlait d'Edward ahah Je peux être vilaine mais pas à ce point hihi Comme tu as pu le voir, pas de chapitre pour Noël, ça aurait précipité la fin et je ne suis toujours pas prête pour ça XD**

 **Je suis tes commentaires sur 800 calories, comme tu écris en Guest je ne peux te répondre qu'ici ;) je te préviens de suite, même si tu dois déjà t'en douter, c'est un peu moins facile à lire que The Only Easy Day ^^**

 **Bises à toi et bonne lecture :-***

 **Chapitre 49**

Ma mère arriva dans le narthex et hocha la tête vers mon père, signal silencieux lui demandant de commencer à diffuser la Marche Nuptiale. Les premières notes furent relayées simultanément par la dizaine de haut-parleurs Bluetooth que nous avions réussi à réquisitionner.

La musique emplit le bâtiment de pierres, anachronisme parfait et saisissant, quand la technologie se lie à l'architecture du siècle dernier…

Jasper, à ma droite, se tendit un peu plus à l'instant où mon père commença à bouger pour se placer au centre de l'extrémité de l'allée centrale, prêt à prendre le bras de ma sœur pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son gendre.

Alice apparut de derrière un des piliers de la bâtisse, somptueuse et élégante. La robe, de forme sirène, épousait à merveille les quelques formes de son corps qui lui restaient malgré le régime draconien qu'elle s'était efforcée de suivre afin d'être la plus belle pour son mariage.

Bien évidemment, comme de trop nombreuses femmes, elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle était magnifique même sans ses feuilles de laitue à volonté.

Sa robe s'évasait à partir de ses genoux en une superposition gracieuse de dentelle finement travaillées. Des volutes couleur parme habillaient le bustier, soulignant ainsi son corps frêle. Cependant, Alice avait tellement bien dessiné puis créé sa robe qu'elle semblait alors avoir gagné une dizaine de centimètres durant les préparatifs.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme à leur habitude, et étaient surmonté d'un fin diadème argenté.

Ma sœur arborait un sourire éblouissant que je ne lui avais jamais vu, même le jour de sa première rencontre avec Isabella.

-Voilà pourquoi je l'épouse, glissa Jasper à mon oreille. Peu importe à quel point elle peut être excessive dans de très nombreux domaines, elle reste juste merveilleuse à mes yeux !

Mes paupières papillonnèrent rapidement de sorte à chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

 _Je vais quand même pas pleurer de joie… si ?_

Alice, radieuse, passa sa main sur l'avant-bras de notre père et commença sa procession jusqu'au chœur de l'église. A mesure qu'elle avançait sur le rythme de la musique, elle saluait ses invités qui avaient fait le déplacement pour célébrer avec nous ce jour particulier.

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de scruter l'assemblée à la recherche de la seule femme que j'avais vraiment envie de voir, mais elle n'était nulle part. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais imaginé qu'elle arriverait le plus discrètement possible et trouverait une place assise en faisant attention à ne pas être reconnue, Tyler à ses côtés. Mais non.

Au lieu de trouver Isabella, mes yeux se posèrent sur ma mère qui remontait la nef, par le bas-côté, profitant du fait que tous les regards soient braqués sur Alice pour passer inaperçue. Ma mère se faufila jusqu'à prendre place au premier rang et je lui adressai un clin d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur ma sœur.

J'étais tellement fier d'elle ! Elle avait si bien réussi sa vie ! Elle n'était pas encore diplômée que les commandes pleuvaient déjà, du monde entier, pour les plus grandes personnalités. Bien sûr, Isabella et mon travail à ses côtés n'y étaient pas étranger mais comme l'avait déjà formulé ma star préférée : tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans le talent d'Alice, et ça, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même.

Si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je devais avouer que j'éprouvais une pointe de jalousie envers ma cadette : elle avait si bien réussi alors que moi je n'étais plus rien. Je n'avais toujours pas postulé pour un emploi, ne trouvant que des offres de vigile pour des grandes enseignes et ça me brisait le cœur de retomber là-dedans.

Je prévoyais d'entrer en contact avec la société qui employait Sam et Tyler mais elle était basée à Seattle et je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer aussi près d'Isabella et aussi loin en même temps…

Alice arriva au pied de l'autel et elle embrassa affectueusement la joue de notre père avant de se tourner face à Jasper pendant que notre père, incroyablement ému, rejoignait le premier banc des invités aux côtés de notre mère.

Les deux futurs mariés se sourirent avant de faire face au pasteur. Mon regard s'égara jusqu'à tomber sur Anna Kendrick qui semblait être en train de me dévorer du regard. Ma peau se piqueta de chair de poule alors que le témoin de ma sœur me faisait penser à Tanya Dénali, la prédatrice sexuelle…

Je détournais rapidement le regard et me focalisais sur la cérémonie. C'était un peu long à mon goût mais le sourire d'Alice ne perdit pas de son éclat une seule seconde et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Seule l'absence d'Isabella ternissait la journée. Le pasteur parlait engagement, fidélité, réciprocité et tout ce que je voulais était de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans celui de mon ancienne colocataire, à ce moment précis, et lui prouver que je voulais la même chose avec elle.

Les vœux furent prononcés, moment chargé de larmes, d'émotions et de voix chevrotantes. Les alliances furent échangées, ma seule participation active lors de la cérémonie fut de remettre à Jazz la bague destinée à l'annulaire d'Alice.

Le pasteur les déclara mari et femme et les invités applaudirent aussitôt, se levant de leur siège. Alice fondit en larmes alors que la bouche de Jasper écrasa la sienne, déclenchant ainsi quelques rires.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite rapidement : les convives sortirent de la bâtisse dans un désordre relatif et commencèrent à former une haie d'honneur à la sortie de l'église. L'idée des bulles de savon soufflées à la sortie des mariés avait été abandonnée car Alice avait trop peur d'abîmer le tissu de sa robe et remplacée par des pétales de roses.

Les jeunes enfants de la famille de Jasper, dont les têtes étaient bel et bien surmontées de couronne de fleurs étaient en charge de distribuer, à l'extérieur, à chaque invité, des poignées de pétales de sorte à saluer la sortie des mariés.

Anna Kendrick et moi étions les derniers à sortir avant les stars de la journée et nous fermâmes la haie d'honneur, sur le parvis de l'église.

Quelques invités étaient placés au bout de la formation, appareil reflex et polaroïd en main, prêt à immortaliser cet instant. Les flashs crépitèrent au moment où Alice et Jazz franchirent les lourdes portes en bois, un sourire éblouissant étirait leurs lèvres. Les pétales de roses blanches s'envolèrent à mesure que les jeunes mariés s'avançaient, des rires et des acclamations se firent entendre alors que les yeux de ma sœur pétillèrent. Elle ne savait plus où regarder entre les membres de sa famille, ses amis et les pétales qui virevoltaient en tous sens. Elle était telle un enfant au matin de Noël qui ne sait où poser son regard.

Le cortège tout entier progressa le long de West Deming Place jusqu'à atteindre le Lincoln Park. La vue dégagée sur les buildings du centre-ville était magnifiquement sublimée par le beau temps, assurant aux mariés de splendides photos. Tout le monde se prit rapidement pour un photographe amateur, dégainant autant des appareils semi pro que des téléphones portables, chacun voulait tenter de faire la plus belle photo du jeune couple, les faisant parfois poser devant la végétation, parfois avec la vue sur les gratte-ciels mais la plupart faisait en sorte d'avoir le lac Michigan en arrière-plan pour tenter de faire le meilleur cliché, celui qui serait le préféré des mariés, probablement agrandi, encadré et accroché au mur de leur futur salon.

Pour ma part, je préférai observer ma sœur en train de profiter de toute l'attention qui était posée sur elle.

\- On a enfin le temps de faire plus ample connaissance ! Fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais en sursautant, choqué d'avoir perdu tous les réflexes acquis lors de mes années parmi les Seals pour tomber nez à nez avec celle que j'aurais aimé éviter : Anna Kendrick.

\- Tu cherches pas à prendre une photo des mariés ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un concours avait lieu...

Je ne mentais pas, Alice avait fait courir le bruit qu'elle offrirait une veste taillée sur mesure à celui ou celle qui prendrait le meilleur cliché.

\- Disons que je vise un meilleur prix !

\- Ah oui ? Fis-je laconique en cherchant du regard une échappatoire, seulement elle l'interpréta autrement et posa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

Oh oui, elle ressemblait un peu trop à Tanya !

Mon estomac se contracta violemment : une seule femme avait le droit de me toucher et elle avait préféré se pavaner avec Jamie Dornan plutôt que nous honorer de sa présence.

\- Je dois te laisser, on m'appelle !

Je fuis lâchement la jeune femme en me dirigeant prestement vers ma mère alors en grande conversation avec une de ses lointaines tantes.

-Sauvez moi de Kendrick, par pitié ! Clamai-je en arrivant à leur hauteur, suscitant un haussement de sourcils de la part de la septuagénaire et un sourire tendre de celle de ma mère.

La fourbe répondit :

-Tu as tort chéri, je suis certaine que Anna est une fille adorable !

-Oui ben elle me fait peur ! Argumentais-je avec mon air le plus puéril.

Mon attention se détourna et je ne sus si elles avaient continué à me parler. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner et le père de Jasper, un vieil homme moustachu et bourru fit porter sa voix suffisamment fort pour que la totalité des invités l'entende malgré leur dispersion autour des mariés : il était temps de nous diriger vers nos voitures afin de rejoindre le lieu de la réception où la soirée se déroulerait.

Nous remontâmes West Deming Place en sens inverse jusqu'à regagner nos véhicules, pour ma part je montai dans la BMW de mon père (j'avais pu mettre assez d'argent de côté en travaillant pour Isabella pour m'acheter une voiture d'occasion mais pour autant je n'en avais pas l'intention. Ma vie était comme en suspens, attendant je ne sais quoi pour recommencer à se dérouler passivement sous mes yeux) jusqu'au Palmer House.

Alice, de par sa toute nouvelle notoriété, s'était vu offrir la location de deux salons par l'hôtel lui-même qui faisait partie de la chaîne Hilton. Ma sœur était déjà suffisamment réputée pour qu'une simple photo d'elle prise à un endroit précis consiste en une publicité non négligeable. N'étaient aux frais des jeunes mariés que les consommations et le repas.

Le cortège de voitures remonta sans discrétion North LaSalle Drive jusqu'au Palmer où une quantité de voituriers prirent en charge nos véhicules afin de les stationner dans un parking souterrain. Tout cela ressemblait fort à ce que j'avais vécu à Seattle et me rendait nostalgique.

Une douzaine de majordomes nous attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment de sorte à nous guider jusqu'au premier salon où serait servi l'apéritif. J'avais beau avoir été habitué aux plus grandes salles de réception de l'Etat de Washington, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la décoration plus que luxueuse du Palmer. Les couloirs n'étaient que marbres et mosaïques jusqu'à ce que l'on nous invite à pénétrer dans une salle encore plus ostentatoire.

Le marbre vert bouteille du sol se mariait à merveille avec le gris des murs où la couleur claire des nombreuses colonnes tranchait avec le sombre. Une mosaïque représentant un enchevêtrement de volutes se trouvait au centre de la pièce, au sol, alors que mes yeux étaient attirés par des moulures colorés qui soulignaient le plafond cathédral et tentaient de camoufler les caméras de sécurité dispatchées tous les deux mètres.

Deux bars en bois marqueté se trouvaient face à face et les barmen se tenaient prêt à servir n'importe quelle commande. En fait, tout le personnel de l'hôtel était en poste, en cas de besoin. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte qu'Alice n'était plus seulement ma petite sœur mais bel et bien une célébrité.

Une douce musique était diffusée en fond sonore, un opéra peut-être, c'était plutôt impersonnel et il me tardait que les choses deviennent moins formelles. Pour autant, l'ambiance était bonne et je voyais les tout jeunes mariés passer de groupes en groupes de sorte à saluer tout le monde et montrer à chacun à quel point leurs alliances avaient été finement travaillées.

Des serveurs passaient sans relâche parmi nous, proposant petits fours et coupes de champagne.

Pour la première fois de la journée, je ne réussis pas à profiter pleinement de la fête, préférant rester en retrait, laissant mon regard scanner encore et encore la foule. Etait-ce la présence des caméras ou le fait que l'on soit si nombreux dans un espace si restreint mais j'étais soudainement nerveux et ne réussis pas à me détendre.

Ma nuque semblait être comme piquetée par une multitude d'aiguilles alors que mon rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, faisant semblant de me fondre dans la masse, comme Sam me l'avait appris lors de ma première soirée en tant que garde du corps, au Méridian, j'attendais juste que l'on change de pièce et que la soirée progresse.

Après de trop longs moments, une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, nous invitant à passer dans la salle de réception.

 _Il était temps..._

Les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le passage, entrant en premier dans la pièce dont quelques notes de piano s'échappaient.

Alors que je progressais parmi la foule qui formait déjà un entonnoir pour passer la porte, mon sang se glaça.

Ces notes...

Les siennes...

La BO qu'elle avait écrite quelques mois plus tôt alors que Jasper lui avait demandé d'interpréter quelque chose pour l'ouverture du bal...

Etait-il possible que...

Une chose était sûre : les notes n'étaient pas celles d'une bande enregistrée, elles étaient jouées en _live_.

Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent quand une voix -cette voix- se superposa au piano et qu'Alice se mit à crier, hystérique.

Je perdis tout mon sang froid et commençai à jouer des épaules pour changer plus rapidement de pièce.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres. Elle était venue. Elle jouait pour Alice...

Mes yeux me donnaient l'impression d'être en train de brûler et menaçaient de laisser échapper un flot de larmes.

Cinq mois que je ne l'avais pas vue et elle était là, juste _là_...

Elle commença à chanter et il me sembla que mes poumons se remplirent de l'air pour la première fois depuis mon départ de Seattle.

Après avoir négligemment poussé la moitié des membres de ma famille et des invités du mariage sans une once de culpabilité, je pénétrai dans le second salon sans même prendre la peine d'observer la décoration.

La seule chose à laquelle je prêtais attention était de rai de lumière projeté par un des spots sur la scène.

Isabella était là, souriante, magnifique, émue, le regard ancré à celui d'Alice, elle jouait et interprétait _Crazy in Love_ , le morceau avec lequel elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa carrière.

Elle était là, assise sur le banc de mon Steinway, ses doigts survolant les touches de mon clavier. La plus belle vision que je n'ai jamais eue.

Elle était là, portant la robe longue, noire, dorée et dentelée qu'Alice lui avait confectionnée pour le réveillon de nouvel an au Xtadium. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Elle était là, ses talons à lanières aux pieds.

Elle était là, tellement magnifique...

Elle était là et je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Elle était là et je voulais pleurer.

Je l'avais pourtant déjà vue jouer sur mon Steinway, sur la vidéo sur laquelle elle avait joué _Mad World,_ mais la voir en vrai, ses doigts courant sur mon clavier était la vision la plus sensuelle que je n'avais jamais eue.

Isabella entama son refrain en se saisissant du micro et en se levant pour se positionner sur le devant de l'estrade, laissant mon clavier à un pianiste professionnel qui avait, jusque-là, patienté discrètement en retrait.

Son regard ne quitta pas celui de ma sœur et même si j'en étais jaloux, j'étais profondément heureux qu'Isabella ait fait le déplacement pour faire la surprise à Alice. Jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier pour cela.

Ma sœur trépignait, hurlait, pleurait et riait en même temps alors que mon beau-frère s'était placé derrière elle et étreignait sa taille, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Tous les invités étaient alors réunis dans la pièce et certains avaient la même réaction que ma sœur : notre collaboration avec Isabella avait été passée sous silence et beaucoup ignoraient à quel point nous pouvions être proches, c'était donc pour eux une véritable surprise de voir la star internationale parmi nous, mais elle ne prêta attention à personne d'autre qu'à ma sœur et elles étaient magnifiques à voir ainsi.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit et je priais pour qu'Isabella ne mette pas les pieds chez mes parents, sinon elle finirait forcément par entrer dans la chambre d'Alice et verrait alors à quel point ma sœur était barrée, avec tous les posters d'elle accrochés aux murs...

La chanson se termina, un DJ prit le relai et commença son set alors que le pianiste quitta le banc de mon Steinway et retourna dans l'ombre. Isabella reposa son micro sur un pied avant de sauter de l'estrade malgré ses talons et Alice et elle se coururent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de s'étreindre fermement.

Elles se chuchotèrent à l'oreille, rirent, se sourirent comme deux sœurs jumelles séparées depuis de longues années. J'étais trop loin d'elles pour saisir ce qu'elles se disaient mais les voir ainsi remplissait mon cœur de joie. Et de jalousie aussi... J'aurais donné un rein et mon foie pour être celui vers qui Isabella avait couru.

\- Va la voir.

\- Hein ? Surpris, je me retournais pour faire face à mon père qui avait gardé sa coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Va la voir, au moins pour la remercier d'être venue pour Alice. C'est un bon moyen d'entamer la conversation, non ?

\- Elles parlent ensemble, je vais pas les interrompre...

\- Tu attends ce moment depuis des mois et on ne sait pas combien de temps Isabella va rester, alors lance toi ! D'autant plus qu'elle va probablement être bientôt assaillie de fans, alors jette toi à l'eau !

Mon père s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et je reportais mon regard sur Isabella et décidais de suivre son conseil : nous ne savions pas jusque quand elle serait avec nous, des heures, des jours... Plus ? Moins ?

Je traversais la salle, nerveux, tremblant, cherchant à formuler mentalement quoi lui dire afin de bredouiller le moins possible face à elle...

Alice me repéra du coin de l'œil et étreignit ma star préférée brièvement avant de s'éloigner, laissant une Isabella qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je tapotais son épaule alors qu'elle me tournait le dos et elle fit volte-face brusquement.

Le temps se suspendit alors que nos regards se connectèrent.

Avant de la connaitre, je n'avais jamais été particulièrement fleur bleue ni romantique mais la revoir me chamboula profondément. J'oubliai momentanément tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire et eus juste l'envie d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de lui crier dessus pour ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles.

\- Salut. Fit-elle d'une voix timide.

Je ne m'étais pas particulièrement attendu à ce que l'artiste favori de l'année, celle qui avait enchaîné les plus grandes salles de spectacles, les plus grands tapis rouges, celle qui avait tourné un clip érotique, soit timide avec moi.

\- Salut. Ma voix était tout aussi faible que la sienne, aussi peu assurée. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

En fait, je l'avais souhaité pendant des semaines mais plus la journée s'était écoulée et plus je m'étais fait une raison.

\- Et bien je n'ai appris qu'hier soir que je pourrais être présente. J'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir Alice ou Jasper, j'ai juste pu faire venir ton piano et rien d'autre.

Je ris en déviant mon regard de ses yeux pour fixer mon piano.

\- Lui non plus je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici.

\- Il a plus sa place à Chicago qu'à Seattle.

Sa phrase brisa un peu plus mon cœur. J'avais aimé le savoir chez elle, sous ses doigts.

\- Il semblerait que tu t'en sois bien occupée.

\- Il m'a particulièrement porté chance.

\- Tant mieux.

La conversation tournait en rond, autour du sujet qui nous importait réellement. Je voyais du coin de l'œil mes parents ainsi que les jeunes mariés nous observer, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose de concret.

\- Tu sais, Edward... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et je plongeais à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir ce que tu devenais, mais j'ai été débordée...

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien de plus à dire, ça avait été à elle de me contacter et je n'en démordrais pas, même si c'était stupide et qu'une simple histoire d'égo.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux se firent tout de suite plus humides que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre et je laissais tomber les quelques barrières bancales que j'avais tenté d'ériger.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi ! Elle avait répondu du tac au tac. L'atmosphère était tendue entre nous, pas dans l'attente d'une querelle mais dans celle d'un geste, d'une ouverture, qui ne venait pas.

Sa main se serra autour de mes doigts sans que je ne l'aie vu se déplacer. Le voilà le geste que j'attendais, elle venait de faire le premier pas, celui que j'attendais depuis des mois, il me restait à faire le reste... Elle venait de mouiller son orteil dans le grand bain, il ne me restait qu'à nous faire tomber à l'eau.

\- Toute la question est de savoir si tu comptes rester...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, bée, et prit quelques secondes de trop avant de répondre.

\- J'ai la promo à terminer, encore quelques semaines à passer de villes en villes...

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain matin pour Cleveland. J'ai déjà lâché l'équipe pour venir aujourd'hui, je pourrais pas faire mieux.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Alice semble très heureuse de te voir.

\- Oui. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand elle m'a vue !

Nous étions tous les deux face à face, statiques au milieu de la salle tamisée, entourés des convives, comme deux adolescents qui ne savent pas s'y prendre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu es content de me voir ?

Je me visualisai montant l'échelle pour atteindre le plongeoir à dix mètres de haut, me placer sur le tremplin avant d'étirer mon cou en faisant tourner ma tête sur mes épaules, tressauter sur place avant de sauter enfin dans le bassin olympique.

Mes lèvres heurtèrent brusquement les siennes sans ménagement ni douceur.

 **Un petit avis à laisser ? 0:-)**

 **Bisous à vous, les filles. Profitez bien des fêtes, de vos proches, vos amis, vos cojoints.**

 **Dites leur que vous les aimez,**

 **Aimez la vie, le champagne et le chocolat !**

 **Ps : on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour l'épilogue :(**


	51. Epilogue

**C'est le coeur lourd et l'âme en peine que je vous poste l'épilogue de cette fic...**

 **Cinquante chapitres, 728 reviews à ce jour, 142 followers et 90 favorites. Plus de 90 000 vues... Merci d'avoir été aussi fidèle !**

 **Quasiment un an à vous offrir cette fiction, un an d'un réel bonheur. Les filles, vous avez fait vivre cette fic. A la base, je ne l'aimais même pas. Je l'ai juste écrite parce que certaines scènes revenaient sans cesse à mon esprit et qu'il fallait que je m'en débarrasse, et vous... vous vous avez été au rendez-vous ! Et vous m'avez fait aimer cette fic !**

 **Vous avez détesté puis adoré la plupart des persos, moi aussi vous m'avez détestée puis pardonnée, vous m'avez fait des teams Bella et des teams Edward, vous m'avez maudite, menacée... Vous être vraiment, sincèrement géniales !**

 **Je vous aime tellement !**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'au fil des chapitres, je n'ai oublié aucune review et ai répondu à chacune d'entre vous :)**

 **Momo 6 : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières et pleines de vie :) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira :) Je ne sais pas si Bella remontera dans ton estime, mais tu as toujours soutenu Edward et il te remercie ! *-***

 **Anna 2112 : OOOH merci beaucoup *-* Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction de plaise ;) Edward et Bella te remercient ! *-* Et oui, voici l'épilogue, moi aussi ça me rend triste ^^ même si je l'aime bien cet épilogue :) Pour ce qui est d'une autre fiction, j'en parle à la fin ;)**

 **Lau : Coucou ! *-* Je suis contente que le mariage te plaise ! :D Et ouiiii elle est venue ! Je pouvais pas faire un truc de 50 chapitres et faire une fin sadique lol en temps que lectrice je n'aimerais pas ça hihi Je comprends tout à fait le paradoxe ! Je suis dans le même état ! lol je suis contente de poster l'épilogue parce qu'il me plait beaucoup mais en même temps c'est très très dure de clore cette histoire ! ahah**

 **Marinou 95 : Coucouuuu :) Ouiiii ils se sont enfin retrouvés ! XD Je peux être sadique mais pas assez pour le pas les aider à se retrouver ahahah ! Moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit terminé... :( oooooh merci beaucoup beaucoup *-* ça me fait hyper plaisir de lire ça ! *-* pour ce qui est de la prochaine fic j'en parlerai à la fin de l'épilogue ;) Quant à finir mes fics... moi aussi je déteste m'emballer sur une histoire et constater qu'il n'y a pas de fin ! ahah**

 **Pour** _ **800 calories**_ **hihi (je vais tenter d'expliquer sans spoiler d'éventuelles futures lectruces ^^) alors le titre lol à la base je devais largement accentuer son régime alimentaire mais au final je suis un peu partie dans d'autres délires XD visiblement, même si j'ai été un peu dure avec mes persos, ça t'a plu, j'en suis contente :) Je suis bien contente que la petite surprise de la fin de la fic ait fait son petit effet ! XD Sa réaction (celle qui t'a posé problème) est -je crois- expliquée dans l'épilogue. Elle doit reconstruire toute sa vie maintenant et c'est un peu flippant pour elle... ;) Désolée, si j'explique plus yaura pas de suspens pour les autres ahahah Les OS... mouahahah oui je devais les faire, mais j'ai pas le temps XD**

 **Pour** _ **AES :**_ **Hey c'est un de mes tous premiers textes XD on voit l'évolution depuis ^^ mais je l'aime bien et il me rappelle mon propre stage en maternité ! ahah**

 **Bises à toi**

 **Bien évidemment et avant que je n'oublie, les filles, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 pleine de nouvelles fictions passionnantes ! *-***

 _Epilogue_

Les ingés son et lumières étaient en stress, la pression à son comble et tension à son paroxysme.

La chaîne _Lifetime_ s'apprêtait à produire en direct sa plus grosse émission depuis des années, des records d'audience étaient prévues, rendant tout les employés nerveux.

Maria Stanson avait été désignée par le directeur de la chaîne ainsi que le directeur des programmes pour présenter le show. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle n'était habituée qu'aux duplex et à la faible attention qu'on lui accordait la plupart du temps. Seulement ce soir-là, il ne s'agissait pas d'interviewer au pied levé une star qui défilait et qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le champagne à volonté.

Non, Maria devait assumer, et assurer, deux heures de direct. Sans perdre le fil, restant concentrée sur tout ce qu'il se passait sur _son_ plateau, tout en faisant attention à ce que le rythme de la soirée reste soutenu, au risque de perdre des téléspectateurs malgré l'importance que revêtait l'émission.

Elle savait que chacun, chez soi, était déjà installé en pyjama devant son écran, une bière ou une infusion à la main, de quoi grignoter à portée.

Maria avait conscience que tous les États-Unis et d'autres pays anglophones auraient les yeux rivés sur elle et ça la rendait nauséeuse. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus depuis que le plus haut chef de la chaîne l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, des semaines plus tôt pour l'avertir que ce serait elle qui animerait le fameux programme dont tout le monde parlait dans les bureaux.

Cela avait attiré sur elle la jalousie de ses collègues, mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et que si elle l'avait eu, elle aurait refusé. Son médecin avait dû lui prescrire des cachets pour qu'elle puisse dormir mais ils ne faisaient que l'empêcher d'entendre son réveil sonner au matin, et ne facilitait même pas ses endormissements. Elle mettait toujours des heures à tourner dans son lit, imaginant les pires scénarios avant de tomber de sommeil au moment où le soleil commençait à se lever.

Maria stressait. Beaucoup.

Elle savait que ce show était plus digne de Jessica Stanley que d'elle-même mais la jeune femme s'était faite renvoyer quelque temps auparavent. Certaines stars, et Isabella Swan avait été la première d'entre elles, s'étaient plaintes de l'incompétence de son ancienne collègue lors des duplex. A mesure que les mécontentements étaient montées aux oreilles du directeur, celui-ci avait dû faire un choix et avait formulé celui de se séparer de sa jeune employée.

Maria avait été désolée pour elle, d'autant qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus compétente que ce qu'elle laissait voir et comprenait parfaitement que le stress et la pression peuvent faire perdre ses moyens à n'importe qui. C'était ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus pour _sa_ soirée. Sa carrière pourrait se faire comme elle pourrait se défaire...

\- Antenne dans dix minutes ! Hurla un des régisseurs sur le plateau.

Maria, assise derrière un bureau, sur le plateau, face au public qui avait dû payer cher leur place, se mit à trembler. Elle savait que les invités de l'émission étaient en coulisse, prêt à entrer sur le plateau dès qu'ils auraient le signal, après le début de la retransmission en direct et elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là...

Elle connaissait professionnellement chacun d'entre eux, sachant à quel point ils étaient tous talentueux et se demandait une fois de plus pourquoi _elle_.

Bien évidemment, elle avait conscience d'être celle qui avait obtenu le plus gros scoop de la chaîne le jour où Isabella Swan avait confié à son micro qu'elle mettait un terme à sa carrière, mais tout le monde savait que si Maria avait eu l'information, c'était uniquement parce que la star de la chanson avait décidé qu'il était temps d'informer ses fans, elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre journaliste. Mais ça avait été Maria qui s'était retrouvée à la Première mondiale de _50 Nuances de Grey_ , uniquement parce que Stanley avait brisé un de ses talons en chemin et ne voulait pas assurer le show sans deux chaussures parfaites. Maria avait été alors la seule journaliste à être rapidement mobilisable.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était fait une réelle place au sein de la chaîne.

\- Antenne dans cinq minutes !

Elle but une petite borgée d'eau à même le goulot de la bouteille qui reposait à ses pieds, hors du champ de vision des caméras.

Isabella Swan avait cette capacité incroyable de faire et défaire une carrière en un battement de paupières et c'était pour cela que la jeune journaliste la vénèrait : pas seulement pour sa musique et son talent mais pour sa capacité à influer sur tous les domaines artistiques.

Maria ne vit ni les minutes ni les secondes défiler. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la maquilleuse qui donna un dernier coup de pinceau sur son nez de sorte à ce que sa peau ne brille pas sous la lumière, ni à la coiffeuse qui replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par l'homme bourru qui faisait le décompte :

\- A l'antenne dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Le chauffeur de salle fit son travail et le public se mit à gronder pour témoigner sa joie.

Maria inspira profondément avant de fixer la caméra dont le voyant à côté de la lentille s'alluma d'une lumière rouge qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Chers téléspectateurs, bienvenue sur _Lifetime_! Cela fait bien longtemps que vous attendiez cette soirée et la voilà enfin. Vous avez probablement de nombreuses questions au sujet d'Isabella Swan, -et vous n'êtes pas les seuls !- et c'est ensemble que nous tenterons d'y répondre.

La journaliste regarda la caméra numéro 2, celle placée face à elle.

\- En effet, je ne vous l'apprends pas, aujourd'hui cela fait cinq ans qu'Isabella Swan a disparu de nos radars, depuis la fin de la tournée promotionnelle du film 50 Nuances de Grey. Alors que certains parlent de décès lors d'un crash d'avion, d'autres évoquent la possibilité qu'elle oeuvre toujours dans l'ombre pour soutenir les jeunes artistes. Toujours est-il que personne ne sait ce qui est vrai ou non, c'est pourquoi nous avons invité ce soir ses anciens plus proches collaborateurs. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Mike Newton, Tanya Dénali, Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, Jacob Black ainsi que Quill et Embry Ateara.

Les invités du plateau entrèrent dans l'ordre où ils furent nommés et étaient bruyamment acclamés. Pas besoin de chauffeur de salle pour ça. Ils saluèrent les caméras ainsi que le public avant de serrer la main de la journaliste qui s'était déplacée de derrière son bureau pour accueillir chacun des arrivants.

Tout le monde prit place alors que les acclamations peinaient à perdre de leur intensité. Maria s'assit sur son siège, séparée du reste du plateau par son bureau alors que ses convives prenaient place sur le canapé face caméra ainsi que les fauteuils installés pour l'occasion, de sorte à répondre au nombre de personnalités qui était plus important de d'ordinaire. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'ordre de leur arrivée, Mike était donc le plus proche de la journaliste.

\- Merci à vous tous d'avoir répondu à l'invitation !

\- Oh merci à vous de nous avoir proposé de venir ! Sourit Angela en penchant légèrement son buste pour s'adresser à Maria. La configuration du plateau était pratique, sauf en cas de nombreux invités, et ça, personne n'y avait pensé. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient légèrement de biais, de sorte à ce que les invités ne soient pas tout à fait face au bureau, ni tout à fait de profil.

Angela Weber avait l'air à l'aise face caméra, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression ! Elle avait fait de gros progrès depuis qu'Isabella l'avait poussée sur la scène, lors des American Music Awards. Le succès de son premier album, judicieusement appelé _Passation_ , lui avait valu un disque de platine. Ni elle, ni Isabella ne s'étaient attendues à une telle réussite. Bien évidemment, la jeune novice s'était cachée derrière le fait que si son album s'était si bien vendu, c'était parce que le nom de la super-star était inscrit sur la pochette.

Cependant, les milliers de fans présents lors des concerts qu'elle avait donnés pour assurer la promotion du disque, alors qu'Isabella n'était pas à ses côtés, avaient été la preuve que les gens se déplaçaient pour elle principalement. C'est au moment où Angela avait fait cette constatation qu'elle avait commencé à prendre confiance en elle.

Rapidement, un deuxième album avait été mis en route, avec l'aide précieuse de Jacob, Quill et Embry. Ils se retrouvaient dans les appartements des uns et des autres, à s'asseoir par terre, partitions en mains et tentaient de composer quelque chose à la hauteur des compositions d'Isabella, sans pour autant la plagier. Il leur avait fallu des mois pour réussir à écrire le premier morceau puis les suivants étaient arrivés plus naturellement.

Elle avait sorti son nouvel album à la façon d'Isabella, en passant uniquement par les réseaux sociaux et le bouche-à-oreille, et ça avait fonctionné. La deuxième tournée s'était aussi bien passée que la première.

Le troisième album était en cours d'ébauche, toujours en collaboration avec Jacob, Quill et Embry. Ils visaient l'international.

\- Voilà déjà cinq années qu'Isabella Swan a disparu des radars, comment vivez vous sans elle ?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il en est des autres, mais moi je mange moins bien depuis ! Ricana Mike.

Sa vie n'avait pas changé au moment où son amie avait mis fin à sa carrière mais quand ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme officiel à leur relation. Dès lors, il n'avait plus eu de raison de se rendre chez elle, et ça avait énormément impacté sa vie.

Mike avait cru, dans un premier temps, que ça serait mauvais pour son image mais s'était vite repris. L'image et l'opinion que les gens avaient de lui étaient les seules choses qui lui avaient permis de se nourrir pendant des mois, des années même, alors qu'aucun producteur ne voulait travailler avec lui à cause de cette image de gendre idéal que la première saga dans laquelle il avait joué lui était restée collée à la peau.

Cependant, cela n'avait en rien affecté son image, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Son travail avec Steven Soderbergh s'était magnifiquement bien passé, il venait juste de finir la tournée promotionnelle du dernier opus de la saga. Professionnellement, tout était parfait pour Mike. Il avait même signé un contrat pour son prochain film. De l'espionnage, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début de sa carrière, dix ans auparavant.

Sentimentalement, la déclaration de sa séparation avait eu des retombées que ni lui ni la star de la musique n'avaient soupçonnées. La principale retombée inattendue s'appelait Sam. Son garde du corps. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais cru que le couple que Mike formait avec Isabella était véritable mais respectait suffisamment l'homme pour qui il travaillait et sa carrière pour rester en retrait, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Mike éprouvait des sentiments pour Edward Cullen. Mais tout avait changé quand Mike avait appris qu'Edward était hétéro et amoureux d'Isabella. Sam avait aussitôt démisionné et s'était lancé, Mike et lui allaient fêter leur cinq années en tant que couple et trois en tant que mariés.

Tout le monde rit et chacun y alla de son anecdote.

\- Je trouve ça impressionnant de voir que chaque personne sur ce plateau a vu sa carrière décoller grâce à Bella. Fit Jacob, les yeux dans le vague.

Avant de rencontrer Isabella, neuf ans plus tôt, il n'était rien ni personne. Il avait rejoint Seattle un peu par hasard, parce que les villes où les musiciens se font vraiment connaitre étaient trop chères pour lui. Il faisait la tournée des bars, guitare à la main et tentait de subsister comme cela. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré celle qui deviendrait en l'espace de cinq ans l'artiste favori, élue aux AMAs, alors qu'elle servait maladroitement des bières.

Ils avaient improsivé un boeuf, quelques minutes avant la fermeture du bar et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Même lorsqu'elle avait signé avec la Meyer Reccords, paroles et composition clé en main, elle avait continué à le voir régulièrement, lui demandant son avis en permanence sur tel ou tel arrangement.

En quittant la Meyer, avec l'argent qui lui restait après avoir payé les indémnités de rupture de contrat, Isabella l'avait embauché comme musicien, lui conférant un droit de regard sur les prochaines partitions.

La carrière de Jacob avait alors décollé. Il pouvait pour la première fois vivre pleinement de sa passion. Il lui devait tellement qu'il lui était arrivé de confondre reconnaissance et amour et avait à quelques reprises tenté de vivre quelque chose avec la jeune femme, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne lui brise le nez. Avant qu'Angela Weber ne soit greffée au projet _Passation_. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat et réciproque. Ils avaient profité de l'enregistrement de l'album pour faire connaissance mais avaient préféré attendre la sortie officielle de leur projet sur la toile avant d'envisager de réels projets à deux.

Ils avaient voulu prendre leur temps et commençaient doucement à organiser leur mariage pour l'été suivant. Jacob mourrait d'envie de devenir père mais comptait profiter pleinement de sa future femme avant cela.

\- Si vous deviez remercier Isabella Swan pour une seule chose, laquelle serait-elle ?

Bien évidemment, tous pensèrent à leur carrière ou à leur vie sentimentale mais comme toujours, Tanya Dénali ne fit rien comme tout le monde :

\- Moi je la remercierais pour m'avoir fait rencontrer Daddy Yankee !

Après le tournage du clip de _Despacito_ , Tanya avait recontacté le chanteur de reggaeton dans l'espoir d'avoir une ouverture avec lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Le portoricain n'avait d'yeux que pour la star internationale, et sa femme...

Il avait été invité sur le plateau de _Lifetime_ mais avait dû décliner, son mariage battait de l'aile depuis des années et il s'était enfin décidé à mettre en place tout ce qui était humainement possible afin de raviver la flamme. Sa femme était alors devenue sa seule priorité, mettant au second plan sa carrière.

La vie sentimentale de Tanya Dénali n'était pas mieux. En fait, elle était inexistante. La photographe avait mis de côté cet aspect de sa vie, se contentant d'un Jack Russel qui devait l'accompagner partout où elle se rendait, et préférait se focaliser sur sa carrière. Le travail qu'elle avait fourni auprès d'Isabella lui avait valu le titre de photographe officiel du magazine Vogue. Elle voyageait depuis aux quatre coins du monde et avait un emploi du temps surbooké qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir de trouver un homme avec qui se poser et tenter de construire quelque chose, mais elle avait son travail et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

La soirée défila, les minutes s'égrenaient et Maria commença à s'inquiéter de n'avoir pu leur extirper que des anecdotes, rien de croustillant ni aucune nouvelle de la star.

Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Ses amis en savaient-ils quelque chose ? Maria, désespérée de voir son audimat changer de chaîne, lança une perche peu subtile :

-Quill, j'ai appris que vous vous étiez marié il y a quelques mois, Isabella comptait-elle parmi les invités ?

-Et bien, pas tout à fait.

Oui, Quill venait de se marier. Au cours d'une séance de dédicace, aux côtés d'Angela, Jacob et son frère, il avait signé un énième album de manière aussi impersonnelle que les cent vingt trois fois précédentes. Il commençait à avoir mal au poignet et le bruit ambiant qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'immense magasin de musique lui donnait mal à la tête. Cependant, Quill tentait de rester courtois et se força à lever les yeux de son stylo pour remercier son fan d'avoir fait le déplacement.

Jamais le jeune indien n'aurait imaginé tomber ainsi sur Leah Clearwater, son amour de jeunesse, celle avec qui il avait grandi à l'intérieur d'une réserve indienne coupée du monde extérieur, celle qui avait été tout pour lui.

Il répugnait le fait que son histoire d'amour soit si mielleuse mais la vérité était qu'il n'en changerait les faits pour rien au monde. Même la séparation de quinze ans qu'ils avaient subi à cause du déménagement de la famille de la jeune femme avait participé à consolider leur amour.

-Si elle avait été invitée, elle ne serait pas venue ! Renchérit Embry, faisant rire les invités sur le plateau.

Maria trépignait sur sa chaise. Pour quelle raison Isabella Swan ne serait-elle pas venue ? La possibilité que la jeune artiste soit effectivement décédée planait toujours dans son esprit, même si elle tentait de se convaincre que les proches de la chanteuse n'en auraient pas ri, même s'ils auraient eu le temps de faire le deuil de leur amie.

Embry, quant à lui n'avait pas aussi bien réussi que les autres invités. Bien sûr, il composait avec le deux autres musiciens et Angela, partait en tournée à travers les États-Unis et avait la chance de pouvoir vivre de sa passion mais il était arrivé à un tournant de sa vie où il avait besoin d'autre chose que de la musique. Il se sentait déraciné de ses origines, avait le mal du pays.

Travailler en vase -quasi- clos avec des gens heureux en couple n'aidait en rien ce sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait.

Pour autant, il n'était pas tombé dans les travers du métier et n'enfouissait pas sa mélancolie dans des substances chimiques qui amoindriraient ses performances musicales et sociales, mais il y pensait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le départ d'Isabella l'avait profondément marqué, elle qui avait été si forte après son agression, un véritable modèle pour tous, se réfugiant dans le travail et nulle autre substance que la caféine, était partie, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses propres problèmes et aucun modèle à suivre.

Il allait mal mais ne savait à qui se confier. Ses proches étaient tous si heureux qu'il n'osait aborder avec eux ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

L'émission touchait à sa fin et Maria, même si elle avait passé un bon moment et n'avait pas laissé le rythme du programme faiblir, avait conscience de n'avoir pu apporter aucun détail aux téléspectateurs et anticipait déjà les remontrances auxquelles elle allait avoir droit, une fois les caméras éteintes.

-Si vous aviez un message à faire passer à Isabella, ce serait lequel ?

-Merci ! Répondit Alice du tac-au-tac. Autant elle n'a pas influencé ma vie sentimentale autant je lui dois tout le reste. Sans elle, ma carrière ne serait pas ce qu'elle est et ma famille non plus. Alors oui, si je n'avais qu'une seule chose à lui dire, ce serait merci !

Effectivement, Isabella n'avait aucunement interféré dans la relation qu'entretenaient Alice et son mari, mais tout ce qu'il était arrivé de positif dans la famille Cullen était dû à l'artiste. Alice était désormais connue et reconnue dans le monde entier, les gens se battaient à coups de milliers de dollars pour pouvoir profiter de son talent lors d'un shooting ou d'un gala. Son emploi du temps était plein à craquer mais elle aimait ça. Même Jasper était content que sa femme ait beaucoup de travail : il avait promis le jour de son mariage d'aimer Alice et ses excentricités, quoi qu'il arrive, mais la vérité était que les vivre au quotidien était… épuisant, alors il avait appris à apprécier les absences de sa femme, pour mieux la retrouver à son retour.

Jasper avait ouvert son cabinet de psychologue dans un centre liant paramédical et médecines douces, travaillant aux côtés d'un haptothérapeute, une naturopathe, un acupuncteur ainsi que d'un hypnotiseur. Grâce à eux cinq, le cabinet tournait merveilleusement bien, attirant chaque mois de nouveaux clients.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, Jasper se devait de garder de la distance avec ses patients, sans empatir entièrement avec eux, tout en les écoutant et les poussant à ses poser les bonnes questions qui les aideraient à prendre de bonnes décisions.

Lui ne devait absolument rien à Isabella mais ce n'était pas le cas de son beau-frère.

Avant de commencer à travailler pour l'artiste, Edward avait perdu le sens de sa vie, n'agissant que par mécanisme, vivant sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Tout avait pris un sens le jour où il avait emménagé chez elle. Il avait trouvé un moyen de se sentir utile, une raison de se lever le matin.

Isabella ne lui avait pas seulement donné un travail, elle lui avait donné envie d'avancer, de faire des projets, avoir un avenir.

Il avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour et l'envie de se battre pour le bonheur de quelqu'un .

Il avait eu peur lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Isabella, lors de la soirée du mariage de sa sœur, peur que l'artiste doive repartir rapidement : Cleveland, Denver, St Louis… il lui restait alors tellement de dates à honorer. La jeune femme était effectivement repartie le lendemain matin, après avoir dansé toute la soirée, après avoir profité de la présence de la famille Cullen toute la nuit. Elle avait rejoint Cleveland aux côtés de Tyler qui avait été des plus discrets lors du mariage et Edward avait prié tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas afin de ne pas devoir attendre à nouveau cinq mois pour retrouver la jeune femme.

Ce qu'il ignorait était qu'elle avait déjà réservé ses billets d'avion pour pouvoir faire l'aller-retour à Chicago après chaque avant première.

Isabella avait fini la tournée promotionnelle avec des cernes dont les maquilleuses se souviendraient longtemps, mais elle était heureuse, vraiment, réellement et pour la première fois de sa vie.

La tournée américaine terminée, elle avait demandé à Edward s'il voulait la rejoindre à Seattle, le temps d'organiser un déménagement. Gérer la quantité de poissons qu'elle possédait n'était pas une mince affaire, elle avait dû contacter Grant, le directeur de l'aquarium municipal qui avait accepté avec plaisir d'accueillir les pensionnaires de la star. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un panel de poissons qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel aquariophile !

C'était à contre cœur qu'elle avait décidé de quitter son appartement mais elle voulait déménager, quitter sa tour d'ivoire hyper protégée et s'installer officiellement avec Edward.

Ils avaient cherché puis trouver une magnifique villa, à la Barbade, vue mer sur l'océan turquoise. En visitant pour la première fois ce qui allait devenir leur logement, Isabella s'était fait la réflexion que même Daddy Yankee en serait jaloux.

Bien sûr, la Barbade c'était loin de Chicago et Seattle, ils s'étaient quelque peu coupés du reste de leur famille mais les chambres d'amis ne manquaient pas dans la villa.

Edward et Isabella avaient cherché un projet professionnel commun et avaient eu du mal à trouver, jusqu'au matin où Edward s'était réveillé en sursaut, transpirant, la respiration erratique.

-Je sais ! S'était-il écrié alors qu'Isabella dormait profondément. Il l'avait réveillée sans douceur et s'était ensuivit de longs mois de plans, conception, contrats.

Edward avait eu une idée qui alliait leur passion pour la musique et celle de la jeune femme pour l'aquariophilie, pour le plus grand bonheur de la star.

Le jeune couple s'était mis à la recherche d'un partenariat avec quelqu'un de compétent et avait exposé leur projet, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête des gens quand l'idée leur était exposée. Bien évidemment, c'était original et peut-être un peu étrange, mais ça ressemblait tellement à la relation qu'entretenaient Edward et Isabella qu'ils étaient prêts à aller jusqu'au bout de la conception. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose à Isabella Swan qui savait si bien signer des chèques…

C'est ainsi que quelques mois après le réveil tonitruant d'Edward fut commercialisé le premier _piano aqueux*_. C'était Isabella qui avait trouvé le nom et en avait ri pendant des jours. Edward et elle avaient fait fabriquer un piano droit en bois, érable et acajou, sommaire, un peu banal mis à part le coffrage qui renfermait les cordes et les marteaux. Le côté situé au dessus du clavier était totalement ouvert et laissait place à un aquarium d'une trentaine de litres, tout en longueur, pas vraiment large, au travers duquel on pouvait voir chacune des cordes.

Isabella s'était assurée que le minimum requis pour la suivie des poissons était présent : filtre, oxygénation, absence de colle ou de brisure de verre… et la construction avait été lancée, sous traitée par une entreprise allemande.

Le couple s'était alors lassé du projet, revendant les droits a qui les voulait. Pour autant, le couple ne s'ennuyait pas, ils savaient profiter de la plage également des cocktails à l'ombre de parasol mais ne savaient juste pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient faire professionnellement.

Isabella avait composé quelques morceaux, allongée sur un transat au soleil, pendant qu'Edward faisait des brasses dans la piscine, pour Angela et avait aidé quelques jeunes talents qu'elle avait su repérer mais rien de plus.

C'est elle qui avait eu leur seconde idée, moins compliquée à mettre en place, un peu moins étrange, mais quand même un peu. Ils avait racheté un stand à pizza sur la plage, ça ne payait pas de mine, ça tenait à peine debout mais c'était là et à eux. Ils avaient investi beaucoup de temps et un peu d'argent pour en faire quelque chose, façon foodtruck immobile. Personne n'était choqué ou hystérique en voyant Isabella Swan en train de vendre une part de pizza, c'était tellement inattendu que les gens ne la reconnaissaient pas et si c'était le cas, alors ils s'y étaient vite habitués.

Les invités de Maria Stanson savaient tout cela mais ils savaient plus que tout à quel point le couple tenait à sa tranquillité, ils avaient alors passé leur soirée à dévier les conversations. Aucun d'entre eux ne révéla qu'Edward rêvait d'être père -de toute façon, personne ne savait qu'Isabella Swan entretenait une liaison avec le frère de son ancienne styliste !- alors qu'Isabella n'était pas encore prête. Ce n'était pas une source de tension entre eux, pas encore, mais l'idée se faisait de plus en plus tenace dans la tête du jeune homme.

Aucun des invités ne révéla que le couple s'était marié en cachette l'été précédent, les pieds nus dans le sable. Personne n'avait été invité, pas même les parents d'Edward ou Emmett, mais le couple était ainsi, secret, discret. Leurs proches avaient été informés de l'union simplement en recevant une photo, celle de deux mains unies, chacune portant une alliance sur l'annulaire, le sable en arrière plan.

Ils avaient tous saisi, compris : Edward et Isabella étaient heureux et ça allait durer encore longtemps.

 _*l'idée du piano aqueux a été empruntée au salon Musicora, en Mai dernier_

 **Et voilàààà :( c'est fini :(**

 **Ca me fait tout bizarre...**

 **Merci encore d'avoir été là durant toute cette fic. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Mazelle Fanny , Lolo-la-furie et Gwen Who qui ont été particulièrement présentes pour moi cette année *-***

 **Maintenant on va aborder un sujet moins sympa... la prochaine fic ! ahahahah**

 **En fait... j'ai pris un megaaaa retard sur la prochaine... bin oui, ya eu la canicule (et il faisait bien trop chaud pour supporter un ordi sur les genoux !) une vie sentimentale tumultueuse (mouahahahah) et le retour du froid (ecrire avec les doits gelés c'est pas facile non plus, hein ! )... bref je n'ai pas assez d'avance sur la prochaine pour la poster maintenant, sinon je devrais poster en week-end sur deux et je ne pense pas que ça vous plairait lol ou (pire !) je ne pourrais pas poster de manière régulière.**

 **Je préfère donc prendre un peu de temps. Croyez moi, ça va en valoir le coup *-***

 **Je peux vous donner d'ores et déjà quelques infos :D Déjà, je pense à commencer à poster en Mars (oui, je suis gentille je ne vous fait pas attendre ultra longtemps! )(du coup n'hesitez pas à me mettre en alerte :-P), elle s'appelera** _ **Jean, Sweat et Baskets.**_ **Je vous fais des chapitres megaaaaas longs ! (c'est pourquoi ça me prend beaucoup de temps ! ) avec un POV externe (*-*).**

 **Gwen Who m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps que j'aimais travailler sur les tabous, et bien on sera en plein dedans ! *-* (ah oui et le rating sera M)**

 **Bon et j'ai une ébauche de prologue pour vous... (bon j'ai craché ça hier soir à l'arrache, c'est susceptible d'être un peu modifié XD)**

 **Dites vous que c'est votre cadeau de Noel :-P**

 **Jean, Sweat et Baskets**

La ville de Baltimore, Maryland, était particulièrement déserte cette nuit-là.

L'atmosphère iodée était rendue particulièrement lourde par la pluie drue, torrentielle, qui s'abattait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Les caniveaux s'étaient transformés en véritables cours d'eau alors que les bouches d'égouts débordaient de toute cette eau abondante. Les quais de la ville portuaire étaient submergés.

La nuit commençait lentement à toucher son terme alors que la circulation sur les routes était encore quasiment inexistante, fait rare dans cette grande ville. L'obscurité n'était entravé que par des lampadaires et quelques feux éparses de voitures. Même la lune se cachait. La ville était aussi hostile que la visibilité était nulle.

La température était loin d'être clémente, bien en-dessous des normales saisonnières du mois de Mars. Le vent était fort, puissant, en provenance de l'océan.

Aucun piéton ne risquait un pied dehors à cause de la météo fort peu favorable ainsi que la nuit noire. Aucun sauf un.

Sa démarche était claudicante et hasardeuse. L'unique piéton de Baltimore savait où il comptait se rendre mais ignorait où ses pieds le guidaient. Il connaissait les rues qui entouraient son logement mais n'était pas réellement habitué à se déplacer sans transport en commun. Son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et ne pouvait plus lui indiquer son chemin.

Pour autant, il n'était pas vraiment perdu, tout du moins géographiquement.

Sa jambe le lançait au point qu'il se demandait si son fémur n'avait pas été fracturé.

Ses côtes étaient tellement douloureuses qu'il grimaçait à chaque inspiration et se forçait à exercer de petits mouvements respiratoires.

Une de ses arcades sourcilières ainsi que sa lèvre supérieure étaient ouverts et un filet de sang s'échappait de ses plaies. La pluie diluait l'hémoglobine et maculait de rouge écarlate sa chemise imprégnée d'eau.

Son corps était constellé de bleus sous ses vêtements.

A mesure qu'il traversait la ville, la réalité, sa réalité, prenait tout son sens dans son esprit, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre la peine mesure de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le soleil commençait à peiner à se faire une place au travers des nuages sombres quand il finit de traverser la ville et arriva à destination.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir en déterminer la raison exacte. L'appréhension, la peur et le froid devaient avoir un rôle majeur à jouer.

La porte de la résidence était mal fermée, le piéton en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. La différence de température le fit frissonner, accentuant -si cela était encore possible- ses douleurs.

Il monta péniblement les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa destination et frappa à coups secs sur la porte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-Mec… j'ai besoin d'aide…

 **Du coup... je vous donne rendez-vous en Mars pour plus d'infos *-***


End file.
